Grey's Anatomy: Out Here On My Own
by D M Harper
Summary: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone? Pairings: Arizona Robbins & OFC; Callie Torres & Penny Blake. Not CALZONA this time
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here on My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & OFC; Callie Torres & Penny Blake.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour.

This is not a **CALZONA** tale; already finished one of those. So it is perfectly clear, I adore CALZONA and don't like where the writers of Grey's Anatomy have taken the characters. If you don't like this story then please feel free to go read something else, there is plenty out there to suit your taste or fantasy.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Tuesday 16th February, 2016**

Anger flared like a Fourth of July fireworks display and firmly gripped Doctor Arizona Robbins's heart. A sharp, familiar pain settled across her chest as she dropped the plastic fork she had been using to eat her lunch time meal. Pushing the plate of lasagne to the side, she stared at Alex Karev and asked, "Can you please repeat that last sentence?"

Grimacing, the Attending Paediatric Surgeon realised he had already said too much about the get together at Meredith Grey's house on Sunday night, "Uhm, Dude just forget I mentioned it."

Forming a fist with her left hand, the blue eyed blonde attempted to rein in her desire to punch something or better yet, someone, "Like hell. Let me get this right. My ex-wife told you, Mer, Miranda and Maggie she misses Penny, but to be more precise; she misses the great sex."

Ever loyal to his friend and mentor, Alex went with the truth, "Yeah, that's what she said. We were all bitching about what we missed the most for Valentine's Day because we were all single or currently in the dog house with our partners."

Collecting her tray and cutlery, the Head of Paediatric and Foetal Surgery stood and left the table.

Dropping his head into his hands, Alex groaned, "Oh crap, what have I done?"

Tossing her unfinished meal into the nearest rubbish bin, Arizona stormed off towards the internal staircase. Pushing open the fire escape door, she took off as fast as her bionic prosthetic would allow. After weeks of working out and running with the new technology, Arizona was more than confident with her latest artificial limb.

Fighting against the rage with every stair climbed, the physical exertion caused Arizona to calm down. Since having her self-worth shattered after hearing Callie Torres extol the happiness and ease she felt being with Doctor Penelope Blake when they first commenced dating; Arizona had struggled to move on and leave her love for the Orthopaedic Surgeon behind.

With Alex accidently letting part of the conversation between Meredith and her visitors slip; the realisation that Arizona was still in love with Callie hit her with force of an earthquake registering a ten on the Richter Scale. Having pretended the on and off relationship between Callie and the Surgical Resident had not bothered her for months, Arizona was faced with the fact it tore at her with all the subtlety of a stroke.

Reaching the first step on the third floor, the Ped's Chief looked up and all the hard work of calming herself went out the window. She was confronted with Callie and Penny engaged in a fevered lip lock and pressed up against the wall. Turning around on her right heel, Arizona descended the staircase and exited out the door and onto the second floor.

Taking the elevator to her floor, she barely made it to her office before bursting into heart wrenching sobs. Over the past few weeks, gossip about Callie and Penny' breakup had filtered through the hospital and once it reached Arizona's ears, she had been surprisingly filled with hope of a possible reconciliation between herself and Callie. That dream was now well and truly crushed and Arizona wept harder as the realisation swept her away with plummeting grief.

Not required in an operating theatre for another two hours, the shattered blonde took the time to take a hard look at her life. Sure, she enjoyed going to the lesbian bar with her wingman Richard Webber, but so far no one that had approached her had sparked any interest. She knew she was still holding back from getting on with finding someone, but taking that final step towards putting herself out there was more of a hurdle than Arizona had anticipated.

-o-

When the surgeon had first arrived in Seattle, she was a perky, self-absorbed dater. Arizona had her pick of women at the hospital and was never short of sexual partners. The gay, bi and curious straight girls were lining up and Arizona found she didn't really have to put much of an effort into finding someone willing to be with her. Back then she was a serial dater who didn't believe in forming anything but casual liaisons.

That all changed the moment she observed Callie during one of Webber's addresses to the staff. The woman of Cuban heritage had piqued her interest and Arizona wanted to learn more about the exotic beauty. Unaware of Callie's recent breakup with Erica Hahn or should that be the sudden disappearance of the Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery; Arizona found herself wanting to put the smile back on the Ortho Goddess's face.

After witnessing an upset Callie's departure into the toilet one night at the Emerald City Bar, Arizona followed the object of her interest and boldly flirted with the woman before kissing her. The intention was to let the brunette know many people would be eager to date her including herself. She had left a stunned Callie behind and departed the place.

When she found out Callie had only been in one other relationship with a woman, Arizona had declined her invite for a date and had ended up advising her she didn't waste her time on newborns.

At the time, Callie had been mortified by the terminology while Arizona's penchant for the sassy and self-confident Latina had only grown. Some confusion and obvious flirting ensued before they agreed to a first date.

The sparks flew and the couple fell in love only to have a shitload of drama thrown their way by the universe. They survived and married only to have Arizona commit the worst sin of them all. She cheated on her wife with a virtual stranger in an on-call room all because she was drowning in a sea of anguish over the loss of her leg and close friends.

-o-

When visiting Craniofacial Surgeon Lauren Boswell shamelessly dallied with Arizona before and during a procedure on a tiny human who was born with his brain growing on the outside of his cranium; the blonde had been shocked to find someone interested in her the way she was. She found it flattering and soaked it up thus disregarding her marriage vows.

At first she had resisted the temptation along with the many compliments and expressed the fact she was happily married, but that altered when a superstorm hit Seattle after the completion of a successful operation on the infant. Arizona found herself in that damned on-call room with Lauren with the intention of saying goodbye.

Lauren wasn't letting her go that easily with a handshake and the two Doctors embraced then lights went out resulting in a passionate kiss. The auxiliary generators kicked in. Arizona pulled away and protested. Heading for the door, she had her hand on the knob and was ready to leave when Doctor Boswell had to go and utter the eleven words that would forever change Arizona's life – _"Arizona, you are allowed to lose a little bit of control"_.

That freaking sentence caused her to lock the door instead and return to the other woman's arms. For the first time in months, Arizona felt the anger subside and she took back control of her life. The pair engaged in furious, unrestrained sex and then the guilt set in.

Unbeknown to Arizona at the time, Callie was looking all over the hospital for her; worried about her safety during the devastation caused by the weather.

-o-

After dressing, Arizona and Lauren attended the NICU to check on their patient, and that is where Callie found her wife. Her world crumbled when she noted Lauren was wearing Arizona's scrub top with her wedding ring pinned to the front. She confronted her spouse and the expression on Arizona's face said it all.

The marriage ended when Callie asked to be free while the couple was attending a session with a marriage counsellor. Arizona was heartbroken, but Callie had done all she could to forgive her for all she had put them through. From that day on, Arizona had remained hopeful, but in the end she couldn't forgive herself for hurting the woman who was her anchor. She had been suffocated by the darkness surrounding her and struggled to understand her decision in accepting the affections of a person's whose ship passed in the night.

Her thoughts then turned to the disastrous sexual relationship she engaged in with Surgical Resident Leah Murphy and the tears cascaded down her face. Overall, she had made some shitty mistakes since Lauren freaking Boswell came to town.

Pulled out of her musing by the buzzing coming from her pager, Arizona dried her eyes with the sleeve of her white coat and was relieved for the distraction of a consult in the ER. Exiting her office, she prayed her wandering mind would stay occupied during the assessment and that was a good thing or so she tried to convince herself while pressing the call button of the elevator.

-o-

Entering the pit, Arizona called out, "Who paged for a Ped's consult?"

Trauma Attending, Doctor April Kepner appeared from inside treatment room two, "I did."

"What do you have for me Doctor Kepner?" inquired Arizona while joining her.

Handing over a tablet, the redhead presented the case, "Four year old Joshua Madden involved in a car accident. His father's car was sideswiped by some idiot running a red light."

Walking into the room, Arizona observed as Doctor Owen Hunt passed an ultrasound transducer over the exposed abdominal area of a crying, brown eyed child.

Kepner continued her initial assessment, "Extended stomach indicating an internal bleed. Doctor Hunt is checking for the source."

Viewing the screen, Arizona noted, "Do you see what I see Doctor Hunt?"

Without looking to her, Owen answered, "Lacs to the spleen and liver."

"I'll organise an OR," suggested the blonde while moving to the wall phone. "Doctor Kepner, page Doctor Bailey please."

"Right away Doctor Robbins."

-o-

With a successful splenectomy and liver resection completed in OR 5, Arizona and Miranda scrubbed out. The smaller woman removed her surgical cap and folded her arms. Her brown eyes settled on blue and she asked, "Are you okay Robbins? You seem a little preoccupied."

"I'm fine Doctor Bailey, just tired." _"Tired of all the bullshit,"_ she thought to herself.

A roll of the eyes indicated the Chief of Surgery was anything but convinced, "Okay, so your non-communication during that four hour procedure can be explained away by fatigue?"

Drying her hands, Arizona turned to her colleague and friend, "You are going to pester me until I talk about it, aren't you?"

"Damn straight I am. I assume you have heard the latest rumour doing the rounds and I can only imagine how distraught you must be."

Holding back tears, Arizona remarked, "There's really nothing I can say expect thank you for the assist Doctor Bailey." Walking away, she left a flustered Miranda behind and headed for the Attending's locker room.

The place was deserted and for that, she was thankful. Changing out of her dark blue scrubs, Arizona slipped on a fresh pair before making her way to OR 6 to begin the scheduled surgery that had been delayed due to the emergency.

-o-

A/N: See, Arizona is well aware she is mainly responsible for the breakup with Callie although there were contributing factors, and is taking control of her life … finally. Let me know what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here on My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & OFC; Callie Torres & Penny Blake.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. The Muse tells me she loves comments.

This is not a CALZONA tale; already finished one of those. So there is no confusion, Callie and Penny are only a side story. This is Arizona all the way, taking full blame and getting on with finding her own happiness.

To the guest commenter: if you hate this fandom so much, why did you bother reading this tale and making a remark? The Muse is still giggling over that one.

Anyhoo, thanks to the reviews, follows and favourites and on with the show.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

For the next three days Arizona kept her mind focused on work and sought extra shifts in the ER. Exhaustion became her friend at night and the regular nightmares were averted.

While leaving the hospital on Friday, she ran into Richard as she exited the elevator.

"You ready for tonight Robbins?" he asked.

"Eight thirty, right?" returned Arizona while stepping through the lobby.

Nodding, Webber walked by her side, "Yes and I thought we could grab dinner before all the fun begins."

The blonde had been thinking about cancelling the night out at the lesbian bar, but one look at Richard's grin told her she had made the right decision in not declining their weekly jaunt. After the news of Callie and Penny's reunion, she had organised a session with her Psychiatrist and vented the entire time. In the end, she knew it was finally time to make a more enthusiastic foray into the dating pool.

"I'll pick you up at eight," offered Richard.

"See you then," replied Arizona before walking toward her designated parking space.

Easing onto the driver's seat, she was startled when there was a rapid tap on the window. Turning her head, she exhaled deeply and opened the door. "What's up Callie?" she asked.

"Hi, I know it's late notice, but could you do me a really huge favour and take Sofia tonight?"

Not trusting herself to make eye contact and spew out insults; Arizona remained tranquil, "Oh I'm sorry, I have plans for the evening."

With her forehead furrowing, Callie queried, "What, like in a date?"

"It's really none of your business," replied Arizona in a tone devoid of the hurt she was experiencing.

Raising her hands in a display of surrender, Callie retorted, "All right. I detect a little hostility, so I'll be going. I guess I can call the babysitter."

"Good idea, goodnight," Arizona swiftly countered while closing the door and starting the engine.

Catching a glimpse of an expression of bewilderment on her ex's face; Arizona reversed her Mercedes-Benz GL SUV and chose not to acknowledge Callie's confusion. Instead she put the car into drive and took off.

-o-

Once Arizona arrived at her house situated on East Alder Street, she went into her upstairs bedroom and immediately stripped off her clothes. Removing her prosthetic, she reached for the crutches leaning against the wall and entered the ensuite.

Enjoying a lengthy shower, Arizona washed her hair and shaved her leg before turning off the water and exiting the open designed cubicle. Collecting a fluffy white bath sheet, she dried off then put on a cotton robe.

With two hours to spare until Richard was due to pick her up, Arizona called her parents to catch up followed by her friend Teddy Altman.

 _"So how goes the dating?"_ inquired the Chief of Staff and Cardiothoracic Surgeon with the United States Army Medical Command in Washington DC.

"Uhm, I haven't met anyone yet. Webber and I are going out again tonight, so you never know."

 _"I wish you luck and honestly, after what you just told me about Callie and this new chick; you really do need to get on with things."_

"Don't worry. After today it's all about me from now on. I am way too young and awesome to be on my own. I want to take the risk and hopefully find someone who will love me for who I am and not want to fix me."

 _"Cheers to that my friend and I'm looking forward to checking out your new house when I visit next month."_

Arizona gave a little squeal, "I'm so excited about seeing you. There is so much to catch up on."

 _"You can update me over a bottle of tequila. How is April doing?"_

"Jackson served her with divorce papers and it looks like she is going to sign them."

 _"Shit, I was really hoping they could work it out. They have been through so much and he really should have forgiven her for taking a year off to find herself again after losing Samuel."_

"I was kind of pissed off about the whole situation, but April and I have become closer."

 _"You are an awesome friend Arizona,"_ cheered Teddy with a chuckle.

"Hey now, that is my line and I better let you go before you steal anymore. I'll talk to you soon, be safe."

 _"You too, bye."_

-o-

Arizona was sipping on her first dirty martini when Richard pointed to a short haired blonde sitting alone at a table across from their position at the bar counter. "She looks nice," he put forth.

Taking a glimpse, Arizona huffed, "Seriously, I don't think I could date a blonde and she's way too feminine for me."

Rolling his brown eyes, Webber scoffed, "She's not Boswell."

"I know that Richard, but I don't find her attractive; too much makeup."

"Okay, let me scope out the rest of the place."

Arizona was about to protest when her attention was drawn to a tall, raven haired woman with a redhead on her left arm, "Oh for shit's sake! Callie is here with Penny Perfect. There goes my night."

Worry lines formed on Richard's forehead, "We can always go somewhere else."

Locking onto his eyes, Arizona smirked, "You know what? I couldn't care less that they are here; we are staying."

"That's my girl," cheered Webber. "And get your game face on, hot brunette walking this way."

Swivelling on her bar stool, Arizona noticed an athletically built, well-toned statuesque woman approaching the counter. She observed as the jet black long haired beauty ordered a beer and told the bartender to keep the change. Arizona was mesmerised by the deep dimpled smile and the enticingly sexy accent. She was certain she was blushing from the carnal thoughts running rampart in her brain, so she quickly turned back around to face Richard.

"Offer to buy the woman a drink Robbins," prompted Webber with a wink.

"I don't think I'm ready; maybe after another cocktail or two."

Swallowing down the last of his ginger ale, Richard got the server's attention and asked for another round.

When the drinks arrived, so did the first karaoke participant for the evening. The two friends watched the entertainment for the next two hours, but when Arizona spotted Penny hand the host a song request, she asked Richard to take her home. She wasn't ready to witness Callie serenade her new girlfriend.

Understanding the difficulty, Webber settled the bar tab and ushered the blonde outside. "How about we finish the night at Joe's?" he proposed, not quite prepared to go home to an empty house.

"Sounds like a plan and I know Miranda and Ben are there. Tuck is with his father this weekend and I think Amelia was joining them too," answered Arizona, also not wanting to be on her own. Her housemate Intern Andrew DeLuca was spending the night with Maggie Pierce, so she was more than happy to stay out longer.

A frown fell across Richard's lips, "Amelia is doing much better."

"Yes. Meredith told me she left behind her thirty day sobriety chip when she visited her hospital room last month."

"I'm glad she is received help and has been attending meetings with me every morning before work."

"You're a good man Richard and an awesome friend."

"Thank you and it gives me something to do while Catherine is in Boston."

-o-

The drive to the Emerald City Bar was short and Arizona swiftly found Miranda and Ben sitting at a table near the jukebox. After greetings, she asked, "I thought Amelia was going to be here; has she left already?"

Miranda waved her right hand around, "She left with Riggs an hour ago."

"Oh crap," uttered Richard. "That will not bode well with Hunt."

"What's the story between him and Riggs anyhow?" inquired Arizona while sitting next to Ben.

Miranda answered, "I don't know the full story, but at least they have demonstrated they can be professional and work together instead of engaging in fisticuffs."

"That's an improvement," quipped Webber. "I'm relieved it's not my problem."

The four friends chatted for some time before the Warrens said goodnight. Arizona and Richard followed an hour later with firm plans to go to the lesbian bar the following Friday night.

-o-

 **Friday 26th February**

Arizona was left at the bar counter nursing a martini after Richard was paged by the hospital. She was watching the dance floor when someone sat beside her. Turing her head to the left, she recognised the dark haired woman from the previous week. Up closer, Arizona noted bottomless dark green eyes, a chin cleft and friendly grin being directed at her. Taken by the woman's exquisiteness, and with her confidence fortified by three alcoholic beverages; she gave the stranger her best smile and titled her head to the left side, "Hello, I'm Arizona."

Extending her right hand, the brunette introduced herself, "Hi, name's Jaimie. I saw you here last time with Doctor Webber."

Shaking the proffered hand, Arizona's eyebrows rose with confusion, "You are acquainted with Richard?"

"No, not in person, only by reputation Doctor Robbins."

Intrigued by the fact the striking woman knew her full name, Arizona was about to ask a question when Jaimie's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me, I have to take this," apologised the other woman while reaching into the front pocket of her jeans. "Go ahead … I'll be there in thirty." Without further conversation, she was gone.

Finishing her drink, Arizona called a cab and ended another uneventful night out.

-o-

A/N: Well, at least our girl is making some progress … she actually had a conversation without her wingman present. Let the Muse know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here on My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & OFC; Callie Torres & Penny Blake.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. NOT CALZONA!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Monday 29th February**

Walking into her office, Arizona was pleasantly surprised to see a large arrangement of red and white roses sitting on her desk. Curious as to the identity of the sender, she collected the attached card then smiled as she read:

 _ **Doctor Robbins,**_

 _ **Please accept my apologies for running**_

 _ **out on you Friday night without explanation.**_

 _ **Please allow me to make it up to you by**_

 _ **buying you dinner Friday night. Call me on**_

 _ **(206)555-2226 at your convenience.**_

 _ **Jaimie**_

"Wow," whispered Arizona as she smelt the intoxicating scent of the flowers in her nostrils. Taking a seat behind her desk, she checked her diary and saw she had three surgeries scheduled on the day in question. Making a quick calculation, she figured she would be finished around seven that evening.

Retrieving her phone from her shoulder bag, Arizona punched in Jaimie's number.

After three rings, her call was answered, _"Hello, Jaimie speaking."_

"Oh hi, it's Arizona Robbins." She could practically hear the smile on the other end and a quiver went down her spine.

" _This is a nice surprise."_

"Speaking of surprises, I'd like to thank you for the amazing roses. They're beautiful, but how did you know my surname the other night and where I worked?"

 _"You are welcome and I hope you are calling to say yes to my invite?"_

"As a matter of fact I am."

 _"Excellent. How does eight o'clock work for you?"_

"That's fine, but I have to warn you I have three surgical procedures and may be late if there are any complications."

 _"Fully understood and if you text me your residential address, I will pick you up."_

"I look forward to it and before you go, can I ask you a question?"

 _"Fire away."_

"You're Australian right?"

 _"You are spot on and I'll tell you all about it during our date."_

"Awesome, see you then." Placing the phone onto the table, Arizona realised she had made plans with a woman who failed to answer her original questions in regards to how she knew her name and occupation. Allowing herself a moment to ponder the thought, she took another look at the flowers before meeting up with Karev for rounds of the Paediatric and Neonatal wards.

-o-

Exiting the cafeteria with April Kepner by her side, Arizona was asked, "Is there a problem? You seemed preoccupied during lunch.

Turning to the younger Doctor, Arizona grinned, "Everything is super and I have a date Friday night."

April's face exploded into a smile, "That's fantastic. Tell me all about her."

Heading towards the stairs, Arizona confessed, "I don't really know too much. Her name is Jaimie and she has long jet black hair. She is possibly in her early thirties and oh, she has incredible green eyes that you just want to dive into. She is absolutely stunning and has a hotter than hot Australian accent."

Barely containing her exhilaration April stopped at the bottom of the staircase and hugged her, "She sounds wonderful so far. I'm so happy for you."

"I am too and it's time to take that final step."

"It certainly is and I'll see you later."

-o-

Entering her office, Arizona was taken aback to find Callie reading the gift card and crying. "What's going on?" she inquired as she neared with her heart firmly entrenched in her throat. "Is there a problem with Sofia?"

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, Callie answered, "No. I just realised you have moved on."

Arizona shrugged her shoulders and questioned her ex-wife's statement, "Why would that prospect upset you?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just startled."

"Callie, it was bound to happen one day. I mean, you certainly didn't let the grass grow under your feet before dating again. Surely you didn't expect me not to get back out there too?'

"No. I think the finality of us has just hit me."

Exasperated by the words, Arizona snapped, "Hold on; you left me after informing me it was too hard being with me. You made the decision to end our marriage over two years ago and have no right to be displeased."

"I should have known better than to open up to you."

"For fuck's sake! Communication was never our strong suit, so why try now? You got on with things without a second thought Callie, so don't patronise me now that I have taken steps back into the dating scene."

"I suppose I shouldn't have worried about you."

"That's correct and while you're in such a chatty mood; let me be frank. You broke my heart by running around the hospital telling anyone who would listen about your fantastic new girlfriend and how connected you felt. Just when I'd accepted the fact I could never forgive myself for what I did to you and our marriage, you go off and inform our friends how much you miss Penny Perfect along with how great the sex was."

Callie's jaw dropped and Arizona continued, "I kept my mouth shut and wished you well, but you hurt me. Was I that bad of a person? Was I such a terrible lover that you suffered all those years until you found the love of your life?"

Opening her mouth to speak, Callie was cut off.

"Save it. Go be with your fucking flawless girlfriend and allow me to find some dignity on my own. I know it was my fault our marriage failed because I couldn't say no to someone who accepted me the way I am, but how long am I expected to be miserable while you are the happiest you have ever been?"

Bursting into tears, Arizona added, "I took full responsibility in admitting I had betrayed you, but you didn't listen when I explained I was struggling. After the plane crash you were always trying to fix me Callie and that's not what I needed from you, but then again, it was entirely all my fault because I couldn't convey that to you at the time. I fucked up big time, but really, did I make your life that difficult that you won't be happy unless I am depressed?"

Before a stunned Callie could respond Arizona fled the room.

-o-

It took two days for Arizona to pull herself together and for the agony to cease. After giving Callie both barrels, she'd cried on April's shoulder and fell apart. Yes, she still loved Callie and probably always would, but the pain associated with having to stand by and watch her ex's joy had pushed her progress backwards more than one or two steps.

By Friday morning, Arizona felt much better and she was looking ahead to her first date in over two years. Her anticipation plummeted into a nosedive when her final surgery for the day took a turn for the worse and the patient required around the clock monitoring until stable enough to return to theatre for a resection of his liver and small bowel.

Arizona and Alex had been prepared for the partial removal of the left kidney and harvesting lymph node samples due to Nephroblastoma, but once Arizona made the incision into six year old Wentworth Riley and exposed his organs; it was obvious the Wilm's tumour had metastasised since the last CT scan had been taken two days previously. Arizona had put a rush on the Tomography, but with a back log in the X-ray department, the results had not been available prior to the commencement of the procedure.

Majorly frustrated, Arizona and Alex nevertheless continued, but two hours into the operation, Wentworth's blood pressure tanked and his heart stopped beating. Once Arizona had a pulse, the decision was made to remove the remaining tumours when the child was stronger.

-o-

While taking a short break after speaking with the patient's parents, Arizona called Jaimie to explain what had happened even though a Surgical Nurse had sent a message at seven o'clock. Her call went to voice mail, so she left a missive asking Jaimie to phone back when available. The blonde shook her head and thought her attempt to re-enter the dating scene was not off to an auspicious start.

-o-

Napping on the couch in her office, Arizona was awakened by her phone alarm. Taking a moment to become fully alert, she turned off the application and slipped on her prosthetic. Getting up, the blonde collected toiletries from the bottom drawer of a filing cabinet then headed for the shower in the Attending's lounge.

Once her teeth and hair were brushed, Arizona went to the PICU and checked Wentworth's chart. He was making steady progress, so she scheduled his next surgery for nine the following morning. As it was now ten o'clock at night, Arizona spoke to one of the Nurses before returning to her office and resetting her alarm for six. Barring a complication, the surgeon would manage eight hours of sleep; a rarity most evenings.

Closing her eyes, Arizona decided to leave on her artificial limb just in case she was paged. She wasn't, and after taking a shower and dressing in fresh scrubs; the Head of Paediatrics indulged in a breakfast at the cafeteria consisting of pancakes and ice cold chocolate milk.

Alex joined her twenty minutes later and the two surgeons discussed Wentworth's procedure. Karev left to conduct the pre-op protocol while Arizona went to meet with the parents. She located them by his bed in PICU.

"Good morning Mister and Missus Riley. I'm sure Doctor Karev has already updated you on Wentworth's condition, but I just want to go over the operation with you."

The worried couple listened intently and at the end, asked several questions.

Bradley Riley squeezed his wife's hand, "Will our son require further treatment?"

"Wentworth will have to undergo a chemotherapy regime known as EE-4A with the administration of the drugs Vincristine and Actinomycin. It is a maintenance program designed to reduce the chances of the cancer recurring. Is there anything else you would like to discuss?"

"No," replied Bradley. "I think you have managed to cover all our concerns."

Smiling, Arizona remarked, "Wentworth is a fighter and he will get through this latest setback. I'll speak to you once I have news."

Ellen Riley let go of her husband's hand and embraced the Doctor, "Thank you and our boy's in good hands with you and Doctor Karev."

"Yes he is," agreed Arizona without a hint of modesty.

-o-

It was a little past one in the afternoon when Arizona and Alex scrubbed out of the OR. The surgery had gone well and once the results on the frozen biopsies had been analysed as having clear margins, Arizona had closed the patient.

"You kicked ass in there today Robbins," commented Karev while drying his hands on a sterilised towel.

"You were super awesome and that little boy can now look forward to a brighter future."

"Magic sure did happen today."

"I think it was more of a miracle."

Nodding, Alex agreed, "That too. You want to grab a drink at Joe's later?"

"No can do; I'm on-call tonight."

"Oh that's right. Sucks to be you," returned Karev with a smirk. "I'll catch you in recovery."

"I'll be there in five. I just want to check with UNOS and see if our tiny human Peter Jenkins has moved up the list."

"I can do that if you like?" offered Alex as he approached the exit.

"Thanks, but I've got it covered."

"You're the boss," acknowledged Karev as he closed the door.

Finishing up with drying her hands, Arizona headed outside. Retrieving her cell phone from the pocket of her top, she pulled up the contact number for the United Network For Organ Sharing and spoke with a representative.

Her patient, twelve year old Peter was waiting for a viable heart and set of lungs. His condition had worsened when he was admitted two days ago. As of that morning, he was second in line for a matching donation.

After a quick conversation, Peter was now on the top of the list for patients with a similar blood type. Going upstairs to his room, Arizona happily forwarded the news onto him and his parents.

Leaving the suite with a broad smile, Arizona entered the recovery ward and Karev gave her a high five when given the latest information on Peter.

"Dude, that's awesome."

"It sure is and once Wentworth here is back on the ward, we can conduct afternoon rounds. I'll leave it to you to gather up the Interns."

"Not a problem and it will give me the chance to scare the crap out of Cross again. He is way too easy to intimidate."

A chuckle escaped from Arizona, "Please don't break him before he finishes his Internship."

"I make no promises Robbins."

Arizona's phone rang and she grinned at the caller ID, "Hey Jaimie."

 _"Hi. I'm just calling to let you know I'm going to be out of the country for a month and won't be able to take that raincheck on our date."_

Although disappointed, Arizona kept it from her response, "That's a shame."

 _"Listen, I have to get a move on. Maybe we could try again when I return? Bloody hell, that sounded rather presumptuous of me Please forget I said that last bit and I wish you well with future dating opportunities."_

Arizona was about to reply when the line went dead. Pocketing the phone, she looked up to find Alex staring at her with a puzzled expression.

"You got a new girlfriend Robbins?" he inquired.

"No, just a woman I met last week."

"Good for you. What's she like?"

Giggling, Arizona replied, "Tall, gorgeous and a complete mystery."

"Say what?"

"I know nothing about her and she called to advise me she will be overseas for four weeks. I think she also told me not to wait for her."

"Your forehead is all scrunched up, why?"

"I'm a little shocked to tell you the truth."

"Why is that?"

"I was so looking forward to dinner with her. She knows information about me and Webber, but I haven't had the chance to ask her how."

"So what are you going to do, Google her?"

Rolling her eyes at her protégé, Arizona retorted, "I can't; I don't know her surname."

"That's a bummer dude."

"You can say that again," bemoaned the blonde with a scoff.

"Is she as hot at Torres?"

Blushing at the thought, Arizona nodded, "She's top on the hotness scale."

Chuckling, Alex quipped, "You better tap that when she returns and get your sexy back."

Joining in her friend's merriment, Arizona slapped him on the shoulder, "Don't be a pig."

"Yeah right, as if that will ever happen."

Just then, Wentworth began to stir awake from the anaesthesia and the two Doctors went into Ped's mode.

-o-

Four hours passed and Arizona received a phone call from UNOS informing her they had a match for Peter Jenkins. The organs were ready for harvesting at Providence St. Vincent Medical Centre, Portland. Karev volunteered for the trip and he took Resident Ben Warren along for the forty minute flight while Arizona used the time to speak with the Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery as well as Richard.

-o-

By midnight, the packed gallery above OR 4 had witnessed another Paediatric miracle when Arizona, Maggie Pierce and Richard concluded the transplants with flawless precision.

Stepping back from the operating table, Arizona glanced up to the sea of light and dark blue scrubs and was surprised to find Callie seating in the front row sans Penny. She was further taken aback when her ex-wife entered the scrub room five minutes later.

"You were awesome," she blurted out behind a huge grin.

"Thank you, but it was an incredible team effort."

"Damn straight," agreed Webber while gathering a towel.

Maggie grabbed one as well then father and daughter departed.

Left alone with Callie, a curious Arizona asked, "Isn't it a little later for you to still be here?"

"I got called in for an emergency and I overheard the nightshift Interns waffling on about your innovative tumour removal and transplant procedure."

"So, you just popped in for a look?" questioned Arizona.

"Kind of. Penny was watching and I decided to join her."

"I didn't notice her up there."

"She was standing way up the back. As you are aware, the Attendings get the best seats and with all the rumours in regards to some Interns and Resident receiving special treatment because they are sleeping with an Attending; we decided not to add our names to the debate. Penny has made it clear she doesn't expect or want any favours from me."

"I see. Is there anything more or can I get to Recovery and check on my tiny human?"

Casting her eyes downward, Callie asked, "How did your date go Friday night?"

"It didn't. I was held up in the OR."

"That explains why you were upset."

"Who told you that?"

"Our daughter mentioned it."

"Oh okay then and I'll pick her up tonight."

"Sure, see you then."

Walking out of the room, Arizona had the distinct impression Callie had something else she wanted to discuss. After all this time, the Latina still had a problem communicating with her, especially after their last heated confrontation.

-o-

After showering, a naked Arizona finally slipped under the covers of her own bed. It was ten past two Sunday morning and the blonde closed her eyes with a smile firmly planted across her features. Two of her tiny humans were recovering well, and for the first time since her divorce, she hadn't experienced the usual ache to her chest associated with speaking with Callie.

Snuggling into the spare pillows, Arizona relaxed her body and thought of Jaimie. She wondered where the enigmatic woman was, but more importantly, who she was.

-o-

A/N 2: What is going on with Callie and just who is Jaimie? What will Arizona's next move be? Find out soon in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here on My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & OFC; Callie Torres & Penny Blake.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. To those who have already done so, much gratitude.

To the Guest inquiring about other stories; they will be finished at the conclusion of this tale.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Wednesday 9th March, 2016**

Following her friend April into her apartment, Arizona placed the bags containing Chinese takeout and two bottles of wine onto the kitchen counter while the redhead returned to her previous position on the couch.

"White or red?" inquired Arizona.

"Neither thanks."

Taking off her coat and hanging it over the back of a stool, a gobsmacked blonde protested, "Hey, we are supposed to be having a divorce pity party and there's only one reason I can think of for you not to drink." She was about to say more when a teary April turned her way.

Blue eyes bulged as Arizona finished her thought, "Unless you are pregnant. Oh my god, you are. Does Jackson know?"

Bursting into tears, the younger woman sobbed, "No and I don't want him to."

Taking a seat beside April, Arizona promised, "He won't hear it from me, but he'll figure it out once you start to show. Holy crap Kepner, you're having a baby."

"I know and I have no idea what to do."

"I'm right here for you sweetie," the blonde offered while hugging the redhead. "How far along are you?"

"Six weeks; I had my first ultrasound this morning."

"Wow, I gather conception occurred the night Jackson visited with Chinese food."

"Yes and it was our last time together. I'm going to be an unwed mother. God must really hate me right now."

Leaning back Arizona looked into sad eyes, "As you know, I don't prescribe to the whole religious ideal, but if you believe God is responsible for everything, then he must have allowed all this to happen, right?"

"I suppose so, but I'm so scared. What if he or she has the same complications as Samuel?"

"How about you not get ahead of yourself and we monitor the baby closely for signs of Osteogenesis Imperfecta. If there are problems, we will deal with them. For now it's important you take care of yourself and remain healthy. You have to give your baby the best chance possible, so we are going to eat then discuss your options."

"Okay," replied April, wiping away her tears with the scrunched up tissue already in her right hand. "Did you bring fortune cookies?"

Getting up, Arizona approached the bench and picked up one of the paper bags, "What kind of friend would I be if I hadn't?" Turning the packet upside down, the blonde grinned as fifty wrapped biscuits fell onto the counter.

"You're the best of friends and thanks for being here."

Flashing her unfathomable dimples, Arizona collected plated from the cupboard, "I'm awesome and here for the long run."

-o-

The subsequent three weeks for Arizona were filled with busy days spent in surgery, running her department and hooking up with three different women from the club. The latter activity was discussed with Richard as Arizona was conversing with him in the Attending's Lounge. She was preparing to leave for her latest date.

"Just how many women are you seeing?" Webber asked with a wrinkled brow.

"Three."

"Goodness sakes, don't you think that's a little too much? I know I've been pushing you to be less choosey, but seriously, three?"

"Richard, you can't be my wingman and my father. Thanks to you I can fly again. I've got my sluttiness back and am enjoying myself for a change. I'm all for the fun without the commitment."

"Well I'm happy for you; just don't be giving me any details."

"You can count on it. Although, the sex has been incredible; lots of business downtown if you know what I mean?"

A look of utter horror floated across Richard's face, "Unfortunately I do Robbins and I wish you luck. Just no more talk about sex, got it?"

"Understood and thanks. On that note, I've got to fly."

"I hope you have a parachute handy in case one of those ladies pushes you out of the plane."

Giggling at her friend's humour, Arizona left the room and made her way to Joe's to meet up with her date. She smiled as she thought it was a bit of a stretch to call her rendezvous as a date. One drink at the bar followed by a frantic make out session then fleeing to the Archerfield Hotel did not a date make.

-o-

 **Saturday 2nd April**

Knocking on the door of Callie's apartment, Arizona waited for a reply. Moments passed before the brunette opened the door.

"Good morning," the blonde said in greeting.

"Hey. Sofia is all packed and ready to go. She's really excited about the trip to the zoo tomorrow."

"Well, it is her favourite place to visit. How have you been? I haven't seen you around the hospital for a while."

"I'm doing okay, but busy and you?"

"I'm super awesome."

Avoiding eye contact, Callie started to fidget. "Hurry up Sof, mama's waiting," she yelled across the expanse of the living room. "She's supposed to be brushing her teeth."

Looking at her ex-wife's hand wringing, Arizona shook her head, "Callie, just ask already. You obviously have something on you mind and seem to be struggling."

Lifting her eye line, brown orbs focused on blue, "I'd like to introduce Penny to Sofia."

"Is that it? I'd assumed you'd already done that."

"No. I didn't want to upset."

"Really, do I appear to have a problem with it?"

"Surprisingly no you don't. Are you really okay with it?"

"Callie, I've already said I thought Sofia had met her. There is no problem on my end."

"Phew, thank you."

"Don't thank me. I have no intention of being the bitch Callie. I don't want our child to grow up surrounded by hatred or fear. We are co-parents and work colleagues, so I think it best if our relationship remains amicable."

"Wow, I didn't expect you to say that."

"I've learnt a lot about myself the past few weeks and have no time for pettiness or revenge. My life no longer revolves around you Callie and I am not dependant on you for anything. I finally forgave myself and am happy again."

The smile Callie gave her was forced but Arizona didn't push the issue. Sofia came running through the room carrying her backpack and all adult conversation came to a halt.

"Mama," the four year old squealed, wrapping her arms around her mother's leg. "Bye mommy, love you."

Bending down, Callie kissed the top of black hair, "Bye Little Miss, have a good time."

Taking the child by the hand, Arizona said, "Goodbye Callie." She was halfway down the hallway with a skipping Sofia when she heard her ex reply with a sob.

-o-

Sofia was out back playing on the swing set with five year old Emma from next door while Arizona sat on the deck watching. The two girls had befriended each other months ago when Arizona first moved into the house. Emma's mother Lisa and father Trent had introduced themselves the following morning and welcomed her to the neighbourhood.

The couple was charming and Arizona was delighted for Sofia to have a play date the next time she stayed. Callie appeared pleased with the fact she had a friend outside of day care. Over time, Sofia's best friend Zola also spent sleepovers when Arizona was home.

As Arizona observed the children, a pang of regret washed over her. She was sad she had lost the opportunity to raise another child with Callie, but as things turned out, maybe her ex still had that chance with someone else.

Refusing to give in and open the door to melancholy, Arizona called April to invite her over for dinner. Her friend gratefully accepted. Since being single, Arizona had taken several cooking classes and greatly improved her culinary skill. DeLuca was hopeless in that area, so she took up the task of main cook rather than survive on a constant diet of takeout.

Andrew DeLuca proved to be an ideal housemate. He was clean, kept a tidy room and spent a majority of his downtime at Meredith's house visiting Maggie Pierce. Their relationship had been clandestine until recently when the Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery decided it was unfair on Andrew to hide. She announced their liaison early one morning at the Reception Lobby desk when Doctor Nathan Riggs reminded Maggie they had a surgery later that night. Maggie had just returned from assisting with an experimental procedure at the Bauer Military Facility located just outside of the Seattle city limits. She explained she was busy with a planned date then proceeded to haul DeLuca to her side.

Arizona happened to wander along at the precise moment Maggie confessed she had been seeing Deluca for some time and they were in fact a couple in a romantic relationship. The Head of Paediatrics had stood behind the counter and witnessed as Riggs accepted her excuse without fanfare and the look of abject horror on DeLuca's face. The comments had made Arizona feel bad for her friend and she told her it was hard to watch.

With a slight grimace, Arizona had repeated the remark before walking away and left a dumbfounded DeLuca and bewildered Maggie in her wake. The two friends eventually laughed about the situation a short time later and Maggie admitted she has a tendency to babble when nervous.

-o-

 **Monday 4th April**

Once Arizona dropped Sofia to day care, she headed for the Attending's Lounge and changed into a fresh pair of dark blue surgical scrubs. Checking the PICU and NICU patients, she then attended her office to take care of Departmental paperwork before conducting rounds with the latest group of eager Interns and the Resident rostered to her service for the week.

An hour later she joined Alex in OR 4 for a routine Appendectomy followed by two emergency bowel obstructions on referral from the Pit. With the morning over, Arizona went to the cafeteria and met up with April for lunch.

Her friend was quiet and after pushing her food around the plate for a full five minutes, Arizona demanded, "Spill it Kepner."

Without looking up, the redhead whispered, "Karev knows."

"Oh crap, why did you tell him?"

"I didn't; he just guessed. He swore he won't tell Jackson."

Their conversation was interrupted by a peal of laughter coming from a table on the other side of the room. Arizona turned her head and noticed Jackson sitting with Meredith, Miranda, Jo, Callie and an attractive woman attired in an Army uniform. Her eyes scanned the group and she hoped April hadn't seen the Officer place her right hand on April's ex-husband's thigh.

No such luck; April gasped loudly with more than a smidgen of bitterness, "You are joking. There is no need for him to rub it in my face like that."

Patting her friend's hand, Arizona attempted to offer some degree of comfort, "I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"I am too. Excuse me, but I've lost my appetite," responded a sobbing April prior to rushing off.

Upset for the younger Doctor, Arizona got up and approached the other table. "Can I have a work in private please Doctor Avery?" she asked as Callie gave her a questioning glare.

"Sure, excuse me for a minute," he said to the blonde Army Officer.

Walking around the corner, Arizona waited for Jackson.

"What's up?" he inquired a second later.

"I really don't want to say anything, but do you have any idea how insensitive you were in bringing that woman here?"

Blue eyes widened in confusion, "I'm not following. Captain Vaughn is visiting after meeting us at Bauer Army Medical Centre last week. I suggested a tour of our facilities, and she accepted."

"That was really nice of you, but she had her hand on your leg for all to see."

Recognition etched itself upon Jackson's face, "Oh shit, April?"

"Yes April. I don't know if you are aware, but your ex-wife is really struggling and seeing that interaction really hurt her Avery."

"I wasn't thinking."

"Obviously, so please don't take your date to the Pit."

"I won't and I'll find the time to apologise to April."

As he turned to walk away, Callie approached, "Is there a problem?"

"No," huffed Arizona angrily before leaving for the ER and checking on her friend.

-o-

 **Wednesday 6th April**

Arizona was saying goodbye to Sofia at day care when Callie arrived.

"Hey Arizona," she said in greeting. "Hello Baby Boo, are you ready for home?"

"Hello mommy and yes."

Kneeling on the floor, Callie suggested, "Go say goodbye to Zola and collect your bag."

"Okay mommy. Bye mama, love you."

"I love you too Sof."

Straightening up, Callie faced Arizona, "What was all that business with Jackson on Monday?"

"It's none of you concern and it's been taken care of. By the way, congratulations on your surgery at Bauer; you and the Dream Team are the talk of the hospital."

"Thanks, it was amazing and nerve wracking all at the same time."

"I'm sure you were a rock star and you should be proud of your work," noted Arizona sincerely.

"I am proud."

"Good. Oh, before I go, it's your turn for snacks tomorrow, so I left you homemade cupcakes at Reception."

Black eyebrow jumped up Callie's forehead, "You baked?"

Smiling, Arizona nodded, "I sure did and no burning was involved."

Callie laughed, "I'm shocked."

"Not as much as our daughter was this morning."

"I bet and thank you Arizona."

"You are welcome, see you around."

"Yeah, bye."

-o-

A/N 2: Poor April! At least Arizona and Callie are getting along better.


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here on My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & OFC; Callie Torres & Penny Blake.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Much gratitude to those who have already done so. This is not a CALZONA tale; already finished one of those.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Monday 11th April**

Arizona had overslept that morning and was now rushing towards the Pit in response to the page she's received while changing into scrubs. She was only ten minutes behind time, but after being on-call over the weekend and having to perform countless operations; the woman was running of pure caffeine.

As she neared the Nurses Station, April waved, "Trauma 2. Sheree Lowe, eight year old female with abdominal pain. CT shows a twisted small intestine with a blockage. BP is elevated as is heart rate. There is evidence of a fall and the parents stated their daughter had a mishap on the play gym at home yesterday. Sheree didn't complain of any discomfort until attending school this morning. The school Nurse called for an ambulance and she was brought in four minutes ago. Two milligrams of Morphine has been administered for the pain."

Running into the room, Arizona quickly introduced herself to the frightened parents and examined the girl before ordering an operating theatre be prepped, "Doctor Kepner, you want to scrub in on this one?"

"Sure."

The two friends travelled with the patient to the lower level and prepared themselves in the scrub room. During the procedure, April inquired about Sofia and Teddy's upcoming visit.

Arizona asked for a clamp then added, "I'm picking her up from the airport on Friday. I'm having a cookout Saturday afternoon and you are invited."

"I can come early and help you set up if I finish on time."

"Awesome. Oh shit, there's a section of bowel that is necrotic. Irrigate with saline and let's take a closer look."

"On it," replied April while effortlessly carrying out the instruction.

The two Surgeons worked harmoniously to resection the diseased section of bowel along with repairing the damaged intestine. Three hours on, Sheree was recovering comfortably on the ward surrounded by her relieved parents and younger sister.

-o-

"Milk time," announced Arizona as she and April finished explaining post-operative care to the Lowes.

"I miss coffee," bemoaned the redhead in a whiny pitch.

"Oh Kepner, milk is way much better for you and you know who."

April's mood instantly picked up at the coded mention of the baby, "I know and my treat."

"Even better," noted Arizona while pressing the elevator's call button. She turned when she heard Owen's voice coming from down the hallway. Catching a glimpse of the Head of Trauma turn right then out of sight, Arizona glanced a view of a tall, slim woman dressed in Army fatigues by his side. "Who's that with Hunt?" she asked her companion.

Looking past the blonde, April shrugged her shoulders, "No one I recognise and what is it with all the Army personnel dropping in lately?"

"I have no clue, but I'm sure we'll find out in due course."

"At least it wasn't Jackson's new girlfriend."

Arizona's jaw dropped, "Say what, they're an item now?"

"Apparently my ex is smitten with Captain Emily Vaughn."

"Did he tell you that and where is the freaking lift?"

Right on cue, there was a ting announcing the arrival of said cursed elevator and April answered, "He didn't have to. I saw her waiting for him outside the building Friday."

"Oh April, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, I'm over it."

As the doors slid shut, Arizona wondered how much of that statement was true. A swift inspection of her friend's quivering bottom lip told her all she needed to know. Having been there and done that; she reached for the younger woman's left hand and squeezed, "It does get better with time."

Nodding, April wiped her eyes, "Thank you."

"I have Sofia tonight, you want to have a sleep over and dance party?"

The lift came to a halt and April stepped out, followed by Arizona, "Sounds great and I'll supply the chocolate chip ice cream for dessert. Thanks for letting me scrub in."

"You are welcome and I know how much it helps to stay busy."

"I agree and what flavour milkshake do you want?" asked April as the pair approached the cafeteria counter.

"Double chocolate with a dash of banana."

"Yummy, I'll order two if you want to find us a seat?"

"You have a deal."

-o-

Walking into her office after a late lunch with April and Maggie, Arizona was taken aback to see a huge arrangement of crisp white and deep aubergine calla-lilies on her desk. Her heart raced with anticipation as she approached the sophisticated bouquet. Gathering the attached card, she smiled idiotically while reading:

 **Arizona,**

 **I hope I am not too late to ask you out for dinner.**

 **If you are available this Friday, let me know.**

 **Fondest regards,**

 **Jaimie.**

Drawn into her memories of the well put together woman, Arizona felt a rabble of butterflies stir in the pit of her stomach and a tingling in her nether region. "Oh boy," she whispered while reaching for her phone. Bringing up Jaimie's number, she pressed the call icon and waited.

" _Hello Doctor Robbins_ ," came the husky reply.

"Hi there and I accept your invitation. I'm actually off Friday, so chose a time."

 _"How does seven sound?"_

"Perfect."

 _"You're perfect,"_ noted Jaimie with more than a tad of flirtation.

Caught off guard, Arizona struggled for a reply, "Oh goodness, thank you, but I assure you; I have many faults."

 _"I find that hard to believe. Now, changing the subject entirely, are you busy right now?"_

"Apart from a possible consult in the ER, I am free."

 _"Great. Would you like to join me for a coffee?"_

A shudder ran up Arizona's spine and she pivoted to find Jaimie standing in the doorway. Placing her phone in the pocket of her lab coat, she gave the striking brunette a thorough once over and she more than like what she saw.

Jaimie was attired in grey-green camouflage fatigues and holding a patrol cap in her left hand. Her long jet black hair was pulled back into bun and the smile on her face, popped her dimples.

Arizona felt her own dimples deepen as her eyes locked onto the soldier "Uhm, hi and I'd love to have a coffee with you."

"Excellent and I haven't shocked you too much with my appearance, have I?"

Shocked wasn't the word tumbling around Arizona's grey matter; aroused, attracted, breath taking, now those words were definitely in her thoughts as she neared the object of her sudden fascination. "I'm not shocked," she finally managed to say. "To tell you the truth, I had no idea what you did for a living let alone imaged you in service."

A supersonic grin graced Jaimie's lips and she extended her right hand, "It was remiss of me not to inform you, but the opportunity didn't present itself. How about we start all over? Hi, my name is Jaimie Lee Miller and I am a Doctor serving with the Medical Corps of the United States Army."

Accepting the offered hand, Arizona shook it firmly, "Please to meet you." She noted the oak leaf insignia positioned on the centre slide of the breast of Jaimie's bellowed blouse and added, "Lieutenant Colonel."

"The pleasure is completely all mine and if you are ready; I'll buy you that coffee now and explain a few things about myself."

With her face aching from wearing such a wide smile, Arizona replied, "I'd really like that." She reluctantly released her hand grip. Jaimie possessed a strong grasp and Arizona mentally ticked another box on the list of attributes she found enticing about the Army Doctor.

Stepping through the threshold, Arizona followed Jaimie into the corridor and inquired, "Are you acquainted with Owen Hunt? I noticed him giving someone a tour earlier."

"I served with Major Hunt in Jordan last year. I was his Commanding Officer there and previously during a tour of Afghanistan. I have immense respect for the man and he was showing me around your hospital."

Blonde eyebrows practically sprang off Arizona's forehead, "Wow, that's impressive." She pressed the down button for the elevator.

"I'm not at your level of brilliance Doctor Robbins. I was very taken with the clinic you set up in Malawi."

"You've been there?" asked Arizona while moving into the vacant car.

"I was stationed there for three months three years ago as part of a goodwill mission. The work being done is priceless. As are the pro bono procedures offered by staff here at Grey Sloan Memorial. I've read all your amazing research papers hence the reason I was aware of who you were when we first met."

"I did wonder how you knew my name and where I worked."

Moving out of the lift, Arizona ushered Jaimie to the cafeteria.

The taller woman gestured to a table, "Name your poison."

"Latte with two sugars thanks."

"Coming right up."

Arizona sat down and watched the raven haired Doctor join the queue. After only a short conversation, she was captivated by her and eager to lean more.

Moments later, Jaimie returned with a coffee for Arizona and a green tea for herself. Once she was seated, Arizona asked, "When did you move to America?"

"It was eighteen years ago when I was fourteen. My mother was widowed two years earlier when my father was KIA while serving with the Royal Australian Army. Mum was an Army Nurse and she met my future step-father while he was on secondment. They married and I ended up in Detroit for my Internship at Henry Ford Hospital, and I hold dual citizenship. I joined the Army after completing my Residency at Henry Ford. Coincidentally, my step-dad had the same surname, so mum didn't have to change her name."

"What brought you to Seattle?"

"I'm going through the Separation From Service procedure and am stationed at the Bauer Army Medical Centre until discharge in December. Mum and Dad live here, so I thought I'd check it out."

"You are certainly an interesting woman." Picking up her drink, Arizona groaned, but not in a good way, when she saw Callie making a beeline for the table.

Introducing herself to Jaimie, she said, "Hey, Callie Torres, Arizona's ex-wife. Owen told me he had an Army colleague roaming our illustrious halls."

"It's nice to meet you Doctor Torres. My father has the upmost of respect for you."

Looking to Jaimie's name-tape and patches, Callie's eyes popped, "Colonel Miller at Bauer is your dad?"

"Step-father and after Sergeant Carson's ground breaking surgery, he was keen to spruik your praises."

"It was an amazing procedure and I've done a lot of work with the Wounded Warriors Program."

"I am aware of your admiral achievements Doctor Torres; you are a leader in your field." Standing, Jaimie turned her attention to Arizona, "Doctor Robbins, it was a pleasure, but I need to return to Bauer shortly. Nice meeting you Doctor Torres."

"You too," returned a glowing Callie.

"See you Friday," said Arizona, holding back the anger for her ex.

"She's gorgeous," muttered Callie once Jaimie was gone. "I think I'm a little in love with her. How did you meet her?"

Keeping a lid on her simmering rage, Arizona calmly replied, "Considering how brilliant you are, you can be really dense and offensive at times."

"Say what?"

"Why did you tell Jaimie you are my ex-wife? Who does that with a stranger?"

Blushing, Callie confessed, "Okay, I was jealous."

"Care to explain?"

"Owen mentioned his Army friend was looking for you and I realised she was supposed to be your date a few weeks bact."

"So you deliberately tried to sabotage my time with Jaimie? What are you, twelve?"

"I apologise. I lost my head when I saw the two of you together."

"Christ Callie, we haven't even gone out yet and my love life is not your concern. I deserve the chance to be happy and not have you screw it up. I am no longer your problem and you don't have the right to interfere in my life. I didn't do it to you when you started dating, so I expect the same in return."

"I really am sorry Arizona and you are completely right."

"I want to be your friend for our daughter's sake, but it's difficult when you pull a stunt like that. It took me a long time to get over you and I can't go backwards while you go all Neanderthal on me. For both our sakes, stop holding onto me. What I did to you was deplorable and I don't resent you for getting on with your life, but it's my turn now. I forced myself to get out there on my own again because I let you go Callie."

Staring at her ex-wife, Arizona noticed the tears amassing in her eyes, the ones that no longer drew her in and made her heart melt, "Our time together is over. Our love story was as turbulent as it was beautiful, but it didn't survive our many challenges. Continue to be yourself with Penny and release your heart from the residual feelings it has for the memory of us. I will always love you, but I am no longer in love with you Callie."

The held back tears burst their dam and Callie's face contorted with sorrow, "That was utterly heartbreaking."

"Yes, but totally true. This is where you dry your eyes and walk away. We had our moment Callie, but it ended."

Nodding, Callie got up. She hesitated then spoke in a tortured tone, "Sofia meet Penny last night and it was a complete disaster."

"Give it time Cal and tell Penny not to overcompensate."

A small smile appeared, "I will and thanks for not hitting me with a brick."

Grinning, Arizona contributed to the old joke, "You better run before I find one."

Callie moved away giggling and Arizona sighed with relief. Reaching for her phone, she called Jaimie.

 _"Is the coast clear?"_ Jaimie answered.

"Yes and I'm sorry about that. I was really enjoying getting to know you."

The line went dead and Jaimie appeared from behind the stairs then sat beside Arizona. The smile on her face was blinding and Arizona found herself leering at the woman who was managing to turn her insides out.

"I was having a good time too, but it looks like you and your ex had some talking to do."

"We did and it has been addressed. I really didn't expect that kind of behaviour from her during our first decent conversation."

"Don't worry about it. Post-divorce is a confusing time for both parties."

"You sound like you've had the experience."

"No. My older brother Luke did three years ago. It took him some time to pull himself together and start living again."

"Does Luke live in Seattle too?"

"He does and is a Criminal Attorney with the City Attorney's Office. Luke became a bit of a mongrel after Katie walked out on him, but he dropped the act a year ago."

"Mongrel?" queried Arizona.

"Oh sorry, I meant he was an arsehole and acted like a mixed breed of dog out of control. While we are speaking of brothers, I am sorry for your loss and thank him for his service."

The usual jolt of pain associated with her brother's passing hit Arizona, "Thank you and how did you know about Timothy?"

Green eyes gleamed, "I was privy to some of the Grey Sloan Doctors' lives while in Jordan."

Shock registered on the Arizona's face, "Hunt told you?"

"The Major often spoke about the Doctors here as did others, but they didn't go into detail."

Arizona was thinking about her response when her pager buzzed, "Apologies, I have to get that." Reading the screen, she jumped up, "It's the Pit; I have to go. Thanks for the chat and the intriguing stories, bye."

"See you Friday Doctor Robbins."

The Surgeon was twelve feet away when she felt the urge to turn around, so she did. What she saw took her breath away. Jaimie was staring directly at her and grinning like the proverbial Cheshire Cat. Gulping, she waved and nearly dislocated her jaw with smiling when the Lieutenant Colonel returned the gesture.

With all the grace of a three year old, Arizona spun around and twirled into a skip.

-o-

Arizona opened the front door to a grocery bag laded April and hugged her, "Hi, come on in."

"Hey. I may have gone overboard with the ice cream."

"We can never have too much," pointed out Arizona while closing the door then taking possession of the two packages.

Sofia came running down the stairs and her toothy grin expressed her excitement, "Auntie Ap, love you."

Crouching down, April received the girl into her embrace, "Hello Munchkin and I love you too. Are you ready to dance?"

With a nod, Sofia looked up to Arizona, "Yes, but mama said only after dinner. We gots pizza."

"There's a shock," quipped the redhead with a wink at her friend.

The youngster took April by the hand, "I helped mama make it."

Revulsion flashed across the guest's face and Arizona swatted her on the arm, "I've taken lessons remember and the days of me ruining food are a thing of the past."

"Sweet Jesus, praise you," joked April before pecking Arizona on the left cheek.

"You are in sassy mood," noted the host as the trio moved into the spacious kitchen.

"I ran into an Army buddy this afternoon and it was really good to her again."

A lightbulb went off in Arizona's brain, "Lieutenant Colonel Miller."

"You met her?" questioned April while placing three tubs of ice cream into the freezer.

"Little Miss, can you set the table please?"

"Yes mama."

"She bought me a coffee," commented Arizona once her daughter was out of hearing range.

"Hold on, that was pretty quick; even for you."

"Not really, Jaimie is the mystery brunette from the bar."

"Get out of here," retorted April before chuckling.

"What's so funny Kepner?"

"You've met your match with her."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Sofia returned to collect napkins out of the bottom drawer of the cabinet beside the oven and April smirked, "I'll explain after storybook time."

At the second last word, Sofia jumped up and down, "Frozen Auntie Ap, pwease."

"We'll see Munchkin."

"Okay," replied Sofia, running from the room.

-o-

After April had read Sofia her story twice, she went downstairs and joined Arizona on the couch.

"Out with it Kepner," demanded Arizona while passing over a bowl filled with ice cream. "You can skip the part about sharing specifics of my personal life to your CO."

"She told you?" asked an embarrassed April.

"Jaimie didn't give me your name, but I had a feeling she was about to when I was paged. Callie also just happened to interject herself into the conversation we were having earlier."

"Oh crap, she didn't make a scene, did she? Oh of course not, news would have been rampant throughout the hospital if she had."

Arizona chuckled then recounted the incident.

"So you two are good now?"

"I'd like to think so; time will tell."

"I guess so and you are not going to believe who asked me out to Joe's for drinks?"

Ignoring the fact her friend was pregnant by her ex-husband, Arizona enthusiastically replied, "Oh my god, not Riggs?"

"How did you know?"

"It was a lucky guess, but I thought he was seeing Amelia?"

"He never was. They were drinking buddies on one occasion when she fell off the wagon and they became friends. He had no idea she was a recovering alcoholic until Owen told him and had another excuse to fight with him. Riggs isn't romantically interested in Amelia anyhow. He says she is too feisty and unpredictable for him and they only hang out every now and then with no drinking involved."

Arizona rolled her eyes, "Knowing Amelia, she probably drank with Riggs just to piss Owen off."

"Well it worked. Owen let it slip he was dating her again and taking it slow."

"Good luck with that I say. The man is drawn to drama filled women and you still need to tell me about Jaimie."

"Wouldn't you rather hear it from her?"

With the seed of discovery well and truly planted, Arizona shook her head, "I don't think I can wait that long."

"Personally I think you should. All I will say is that she is freaking awesome."

"Oh my god, she is and I can hold out for details. We have a dinner date Friday."

"Fantastic and why don't you ask her to your cookout?"

"I'll see how our first date goes first. So, what did you say to Riggs?"

"I told him I was busy with a friend."

"How did he react to the news?"

"He was fine and said maybe another time."

"You know, when he arrived here, he was all gung-ho about you."

"We became good friend in Jordan."

"Could you see yourself going out with him?"

"Not at the moment for obvious reasons and I'm sure his interest will disappear once I start to show."

"You never know April."

"I told Bailey this afternoon and there is a Board meeting Monday. Jackson will find out then, so I have the weekend to tell him beforehand."

"Shit! That doesn't give you much time to prepare."

"I was hoping my best friends could help me."

"Just be direct then walkway. Give him time to process the news and wait for him to come to you."

"Got it and what do I do if he drops Doctor G.I. Jane and wants to take me back?"

"Do you want that to happen?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. I mean, I still love Jackson, but he has shown me a side of himself that I don't like. While I've been on my own, I've learnt things about what I want in life and for my child. Jackson and I differ in so many areas and don't share the same beliefs. Not having to face conflict this past month has been wonderful and kind of relaxing."

"You and Avery are so similar to Callie and me. It hurts to love them and that isn't the way to live."

"I agree and having your support since I arrived home from Jordan has been a blessing."

"You're my friend April and I love you."

"I love you too. Crap, you are going to make me cry."

"We need more chocolate chip then."

Giggling April hugged her friend, "Agreed."

Once the tub of ice cream was given last rites, April helped with the dishes before heading home while Arizona readied for bed.

-o-

 **Up next: Teddy's visit and more surprises.**


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here on My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & OFC; Callie Torres & Penny Blake.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thank you to those who have already done so. This is not a CALZONA tale; already finished one of those.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Friday 15th April**

Wrapping her arms around Teddy's shoulders at the arrivals gate; Arizona welcomed her back to Seattle, "Hey beautiful, it's so good to have you here."

With a generous squeeze, Teddy returned, "Hi and have you been working out?"

"Yes and let's get you home."

"I'm good to go on that idea."

Releasing her hold, Arizona scoffed, "Listen to you and your Army speak."

"I can't help it. Being surrounded by military all day long makes me fall back into it."

"It suits you and I'm a little disappointed you're not in uniform."

"Behave Robbins and have you heard from your woman of mystique yet?"

"As a matter of fact, I am ditching you tonight for a date with her."

Making their way to the luggage carousel, Arizona was all dimples and smiles.

"And what will I be doing while you dive head first into vagina?"

Arizona attempted to look stunned, but only deepened her grin, "Teddy really? It's our first date and you know I don't go there."

Placing a hand on her bestie's arm, Teddy protested, "Hold on a minute. You have been whoring your way around Seattle for the past month and now you are changing the rules?"

"The difference is me being slutty helped get my mojo back and I'm done with the mindless sex."

Collecting her bag, Teddy smirked, "So you're ready to open up your heart again?"

"I am and you will be having dinner with Owen."

"Okay, but his demented girlfriend better not be there," warned Teddy with a titter.

"First of all, I will concede Amelia can be a little extreme at times, but Owen is happy. Secondly, it's just going to be him."

"It will be great to see Owen again and have you found out any more about this Jaimie?"

"We had coffee Monday and she's a Doctor with your people."

"U.S. Army Corps?" questioned Teddy with arched brows.

"Yes and she holds the same rank as you."

Blue eyes shone as Teddy's exhilaration grew, "Shut the door! Are you referring to Jaimie Miller?"

Arizona could barely contain herself, "I am."

"Oh Arizona, don't fuck up your date. Jaimie is so perfect for you."

"Oh wait, you served with her and Owen in Afghanistan?"

"I did and she is an absolute dreamboat. I was even tempted to take a dip in those waters and Owen made a complete dick of himself before realising she was gay."

Unable to stifle her laugh, Arizona led Teddy to her car, "You are full of surprises Altman."

"I'm an enigma Robbins and what else do you know about Wonder Woman?"

Giving her friend a sideways glance, Arizona asked, "Was that her nickname?"

"It still is as far as I know. She had the moniker prior to me meeting her. Jaimie is an incredibly gifted surgeon and her accent is way hot."

"You're hopeless. I've organised a get together at home tomorrow, but I was wondering if you'd like to drop into the hospital now."

"I'd love to catch up with people then you can impress me with your cooking skill by making me lunch."

"I can do that and how's your dating going?"

"I've had a few, but still nothing serious. There's been no sparks or heart arresting sex."

Tittering with an eye roll, Arizona pulled onto the highway.

"I really like your new car," remarked Teddy.

"I had the patent on one of my foetal surgical procedures registered and John Hopkins paid handsomely for its use."

"Well done and any further conflict with Callie since we last spoke?"

"No. I've made my peace and I think we are both over it."

"I'm very pleased to hear that, although I was hoping she'd get rid of Penny and beg for your return."

"You nut, that was never going to happen. Callie had forgiven me too many times over the years and I've never blamed her for the divorce."

"Yes and that is why I love you."

"I love you too."

"The last time I chatted with Callie she told me about the experimental procedure at Bauer. She was brilliant and was the talk of MEDCOM several days later."

"She was awesome, so was the whole team. Jaimie is stationed at Bauer until her discharge in December."

"Really? I thought she would have done her twenty years before resigning her commission."

"I don't know her reasons why yet."

"I'm sure she will tell you; Jaimie is very open and honest."

"That's interesting to know and apparently she is a fan of my Malawi clinic."

"She's worked there a couple of times Arizona. I'll leave it for her to share the rest."

"Thanks. Have you heard from Yang lately?"

"I received an e-mail and another job offer two days ago. She is well and planning to visit soon. Cristina wrote she needs to dance it out with Meredith."

"Mer is doing a lot better and even gave her number to a Major Will Thorpe over at Bauer."

"Callie mentioned that too and I was saddened to hear about April and Jackson's divorce."

"She's starting to bounce back."

"That's pleasing news. How are your parents?"

"Both are well and the Colonel will be delighted I have a date with a Lieutenant Colonel."

"You haven't told them yet?"

"No. I didn't want to have to face an interrogation so soon."

"Smart move my friend," returned Teddy as Arizona turned onto Pike Street than First Avenue.

Pulling into her parking space, Arizona switched off the engine, "You ready for a trip down memory lane?"

"Locked and loaded ma'am," teased a grinning Teddy.

-o-

Opening her front door, Arizona was nowhere near prepared for the spectacular vision that greeted her. Jaimie was dressed in a shimmering silver mid-thigh, off the shoulder dress and it hugged her slim hips and washboard stomach while allowing Jaimie's defined upper torso to be on full display. To finish off the outfit, three inch black heels adorned long chiselled legs. The ensemble just about sent Arizona into cardiac arrest as her breath hitched.

"Oh my god Jaimie, you look amazing."

"Thank you and you are simply divine."

The blonde was attired in an above the knee form fitting black dress with two inch heels. The ones she'd mastered years ago while trying to seduce her wife after being fitted with a realistic looking prosthesis.

Tonight she didn't dress for seduction; she just wanted to feel normal. By the expression on her date's face, it was working.

Pleased with herself, Arizona stepped forward and collected her clutch bag off the hallway table, "Ready to go?"

Clearing her throat, Jaimie nodded, "Yes ma'am, right this way."

Arizona found the flustering charming and her own nerves settled. Securing the door, she accepted Jaimie's offered elbow and ascended the stairs. Her eyes fell upon the latest model Chevrolet Camaro SS Convertible parked in the driveway and gushed, "Oh boy, I love the colour."

"It's called Hyper Blue and the car was my birthday present to myself."

"I love presents," blurted out Arizona, causing Jaimie to giggle.

"Good to know and if you were wondering, my birthday is the twenty third of March and I am thirty two."

Stopping beside the passenger door, Arizona locked onto dilated pools of black, "I'm thirty six."

"Born fifth of November."

"Did you Google me?"

"I don't Google, I ask dot com."

"I Google and I really need to type in your name."

With a lopsided grin, Jaimie opened the door and suggested, "Hopefully after our date you won't need to."

The timbre of Arizona's voice lowered, "I'm looking forward to it."

"Will you be okay with getting in so low with your leg or do you require a hand?"

"You know about it?"

"There aren't too many people in the medical field who aren't aware of the Seattle Grace Five or the Grey Sloan Seven. You are a living legend Doctor Robbins. I respect the fact you survived your tragedy and got back into the OR."

Blushing to a deep shade of red, Arizona's eyes filled with tears, "There were some of the darkest days of my life."

"I can only imagine," empathised Jaimie while offering her forearm to Arizona. "It's a long way down."

"Yes it is and thank you for the assist."

"You are more than welcome." Jaimie secured the door once her date was settled and buckled in then went to the driver's side.

Arizona watched her every move and after ten minutes of pleasant chatter about the forecasted inclement weather and Seattle's high rainfall average, Jaimie drove into a vacant space close to Le Pichet Restaurant. She helped Arizona out of the vehicle and once again, presented her elbow as they made their way to the entrance.

After the couple was seated, a drink's waiter arrived and handed them a list. Jaimie smiled at Arizona and asked, "Would you care for wine?"

"Yes please."

"White or red?"

"White thank you."

Without surveying the menu, Jaimie ordered a bottle of Chateau Montelena Estate Cabernet Sauvignon.

Arizona's brows rose, "You have expensive taste."

Jaimie's eyes sparkled, "Only when I am trying to impress someone."

"You needn't bother; you've already spun me out several times since we met."

A server neared and passed the pair food menus. The chosen wine arrived shortly afterwards as Arizona ordered caramelised onion soup made with chicken stock, cherry and thyme with croutons and gruyere cheese. Jaimie opted for six local oysters served raw on the half shell with sauce mignonette and grilled chipolata sausage. After consulting with her date, she also ordered the Washington natural roasted chicken with sage cream and sautéed chanterelles, kohlrabi and savoy cabbage for two.

Jaimie raised her glass to Arizona, "Here's to endless possibilities and dreams."

"Cheers," returned Arizona as crystal clinked together. Her permanently affixed smile grew wider. Taking a sip of the chilled beverage, she asked, "How long have you been in the Army?"

"Ten years."

Doing a quick calculation in her head, Arizona noted, "I thought you said you joined the Army after your Residency; you were twenty two?"

With a lopsided grin, Jaimie elucidated, "I am I bit of a nerd and have an IQ of one hundred and forty. I inherited it from my biological father and attended Medical school at the age of fourteen. I then went on and completed a Fellowship in Critical Care and Emergency Medicine as well as Neurological/Neurovascular Medicine. Lastly, I am triple Board Certified in Trauma, General and Neuro Surgery."

Arizona's attraction for her date went straight to her groin, apparently so did her ability to be articulate, "Holy crap."

The two words made Jaimie laugh, "You are really adorable and certainly no dummy. You were top of your class at Medical school and the youngest Chief Resident in your fifth year of Residency at John Hopkins. You are double Board Certified and have Fellowships to go along with those. You don't achieve what you have without a high level of intelligence."

"Thank you and I learnt the power of my dimples at a young age."

Entrees were delivered as Jaimie laughed then inquired, "When did you come out?"

"I didn't really. My parents always suspected I was gay and when I brought my first girlfriend home at the age of thirteen, they weren't surprised. I actually expected my Marine father to disown me. Tim and I had been brought up to be a good man in a storm, so dad only asked one question of me when it was obvious I was a lesbian. He wanted to know if I was still the person he raised and when I replied I was; the subject was never spoken about again."

"Were your parents accepting of your marriage to Doctor Torres?"

"They were extremely supportive and totally devastated by my betrayal and subsequent divorce."

Black eyebrows arched upwards, "You cheated?"

Arizona went over the painful experience and half expected Jaimie to call off the rest of the evening. She was pleasantly relieved when the opposite occurred.

"I can understand why you lost control. Your physical and mental battles would have been enough to break anyone Arizona. I'm glad you overcome them and am sorry you lost your wife during the healing process."

"Thank you. I still have the occasional nightmare about the plane crash if I'm anxious; otherwise, I'm in a good place right now."

"That's great and can I assume you were named after the U.S.S. Arizona and not the state."

"Correct. My grandfather served on the ship and passed away during the attack on Pearl Harbour after saving nineteen fellow sailors from the water. He eventually succumbed to fatigue and perished."

"He was a genuine hero and I fully relate to your parents' decision to use his name for you."

A waiter cleared away empty plates and moments later the main course was served before Arizona continued.

"Tim's best friend Nick used to call me every state or city he could think of. Nick was an Army Ranger too and he married me when I was five in a backyard ceremony. He was my best friend also and he often introduced himself as my husband."

Grinning, Jaimie noted, "It sounds like you were all close."

"We were, but Nick passed away a few years ago from cancer. He arrived at Grey Sloan too late for us to save him. He'd waited for over a year before seeking treatment and a tumour had spread to his heart. There was nothing to offer him but a couple of weeks of painful chemotherapy and death in a hospital bed. Nick chose to leave and lie peacefully on a beach somewhere in Belize."

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

Nodding, Arizona held back her tears, "Nick went out on his terms and I like to think he is with Tim in heaven and causing trouble for the angels."

A gentle chuckle escaped Jaimie's lips, "That's a beautiful image."

"Okay enough about me. How old were you for the great reveal?"

"I was the same as you. There was no need for the announcement. My mum and dad met my first girlfriend when I was twelve. They'd always suspected and were very accepting. Luke had no issue until I stole a couple of his girlfriends."

Laughing richly, Arizona confessed, "The same thing happened with me and Tim. Wherever dad was stationed, the girls were not immune to the Robbins' blue eyes and dimples power."

A throaty giggle flowed from Jaimie and Arizona had the urge to taste her lips. Swallowing down the temptation, she took a healthy swig of wine instead. She nearly choked on it when her date declared, "I find myself captivated by them. You're a beautiful woman Arizona and I'm thoroughly relishing this time together."

Wiping a few droplets of stray wine off her lips with her napkin, Arizona tried to collect herself, "Thank you for the compliment and I find you simply fascinating as well as enticing."

A dimply grin preceded the reply, "Thank you Arizona."

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

Leaning slightly forward, Jaimie responded, "No, I am free. What do you have in mind?"

"I'm hosting a barbeque around five. One of my best friends from MEDCOM is staying with me for a week and it's a chance for her to catch up with mutual friends. You are actually acquainted with her."

Black eyebrows rose as Jaimie took a moment to think, "You're referring to Teddy Altman, right?"

"I am. Owen is currently keeping her company at dinner."

Jaimie tilted her head to the left side, "I always thought those two would end up together. The sexual tension between them was electrifying at times."

"They had a moment, but Owen was in love with someone else at the time and eventually married her."

"Relationships can be hard work and here we are hopefully embarking on one of own. Bloody hell, there I go being presumptuous again."

Arizona found the self-chastisement endearing, "Don't apologise. Are you looking for a relationship?"

"Yes. I am not a player Arizona and I definitely don't engage in frivolous, casual sex."

Near chocking episode number two, "Uhm, I've been known to be a serial one or two night stander."

Green eyes bulged, "Oh."

"I mean that's only when sex was the only card on the table. I didn't call it dating."

Without breaking visual contact, Jaimie inquired, "Are you involved with anyone at the moment?"

Arizona was quick to reply, "No, not since I knew you were back. By the way, where were you?"

Jaimie's smile grew, "Okay, terrific news about that first sentence and I was in Iraq filling in for a wounded Commanding Officer. I'm actually on-call for active duty and could be deployed at any time."

If Arizona had a mouthful of wine at that time, it would have been near choking experience number three, "Shit, really?" Instead she was all eloquence and charm; no she was far from that.

"Yes really and are you pouting?"

"I might be. So has your opinion of me changed?"

"No it hasn't and I'd like to meet your friends. Will April Kepner be present?"

"Yes she will."

"I haven't been in contact with her since arriving here. Did she manage to repair her marriage?"

Sadness cloaked Arizona's answer, "No, the divorce was finalised last month."

"That's a bloody shame."

"Do you know Nathan Riggs too?"

"I do."

"I'll see if he can make it."

"You're fairly excited about your party, aren't you?"

"It's my first since the divorce and buying my new house."

"In that case I'll bring a house warming gift. What colour is the interior?"

Arizona was most intrigued, "A pale grey, why?"

"I have the perfect present in mind and didn't want it to clash with the colour scheme?"

Chucking richly, Arizona asked, "How come you are single?"

"I'm a bit like you; getting over my last relationship."

"Ouch, it hurts, right?"

"Yes it does, but we can leave that story for our next outing."

"I accept and how about next Friday?"

"Any night is good; I'm not on-call. I am rostered on dayshift Monday to Friday for the next two weeks."

"Super awesome and I will pick you up at seven."

"It's a date and I'll text you my home address," agreed Jaimie while reaching for her handbag.

"Great, what area do you live in?"

"I'm over in Mount Baker," she replied as Arizona's cell phone sounded with a text alert.

"Being in Squire Park is very convenient; I'm only minutes away from the hospital."

"It's a fifty minute journey for me to base, but it would be shorter if I still had my motorbike."

"You ride a bike?"

"I used to all the time, but I made a deal with my mum to sell it a couple of years back."

"Wow, she sounds tough."

A smile curled the ends of Jaimie's mouth, "She is a bloody big softie and that is another tale to tell."

Arizona's phone rang, "Sorry, I need to take that in case it's work."

"No worries."

Looking at the screen, Arizona cursed, "What the hell?" Putting the phone against the shell of her right ear, she answered, "Is there a problem Callie?"

 _"Sorry to call, but Sofia won't settle down and insists on talking to you."_

"Very well, put her on."

Her daughter was sobbing and clearly distressed, _"Mama."_

"I'm here sweetie, what's wrong?"

 _"Me no like woman with fire hair. She in your bed and jumping with mommy."_

Realising Sofia was referring to finding Penny and Callie having sex, Arizona was diplomatic in handling the situation, "Little Miss, her name is Penny and the colour of her hair is red. We have spoken about this before and mama doesn't live there in the apartment any more. It's not my bed Sofia, its mommy's."

There was an audible gulp on the other end, _"Okay mama, but me still no like her."_

"Why not?"

 _"She no play with me or read. She no fun."_

Arizona could almost hear the pout in the youngster's voice, "All right, put mommy back on the phone please."

A woeful howl emitted down the line, _"Come to your house pwease mama."_

"Sofia, it's way past your bedtime and there are three more sleeps until you stay with me."

 _"Me so sad. No go to party with Zola."_

"I can hear that, but you have to do what mommy says."

Sniffles accompanied Sofia's response, _"Okay, me be good. Love you mama."_

"I love you with all my heart." Arizona heard Sofia bid her mother a goodnight and her heart broke when the little girl started to bawl again.

Callie miserably spoke, _"Arizona, I'm at a loss and her tears are tearing my heart apart."_

"Callie, you heard what she said. You need to have your girlfriend interact more positively with her. If Penny has any issues with children, you better sort it out now. Our daughter is the innocent victim to my screw up and I can't bear to hear her so upset." Unshed tears rolled down Arizona's cheeks and she was startled when Jaimie knelt beside her chair and handed her an unused serviette. She smiled and mouthed the word _"thank you"_ while Callie began to cry.

"Pull yourself together then I suggest you both read Sofia a story before she makes herself sick."

 _"I'm so tired from battling with the two of them Ari. Can't you come pick her up?"_

"I'm on a really amazing date and you need to freaking man up and work it out before irreversible damage is done. Tell Sofia she can stay with me tomorrow and you can have some privacy to chat with Penny."

 _"You are right Arizona."_

Arizona snapped, "Yes I am, bye."

Placing the phone on the table, she was stunned with Jaimie took her hand and offered, "I'll take you home if you like? It sounds like your daughter needs you."

"She does, but Callie needs to handle the situation or Sofia will always play us off against one another to get her own way."

"Is your little one having trouble accepting her mother's new girlfriend?"

"Yes and Penny isn't helping, neither is Callie. Her top priority should be Sofia, not her vagina."

Giggling at the analogy, Jaimie apologised, "Sorry, but that was adorable."

Pressing a fingertip against the tip of Jaimie's nose, Arizona countered, "You're adorable and let's finish our delicious meal."

Getting up, Jaimie took her seat, "How old is Sofia?"

"She turns five on the twenty sixth of next month."

"That's a tough age for her."

"I know and she doesn't deserve all this turmoil."

"It's not an ideal circumstance Arizona, but life is not all rainbows and butterflies."

Grinning, Arizona quipped, "It is in the Ped's Ward or so I tell my tiny humans and their makers."

"That's a bloody cute environment you create for them."

Dishes were taken away and the waiter returned, "Are we having dessert ladies?"

Jaimie asked Arizona, "Would you like to share a couple of different dishes and do you trust me to choose?"

"Yes to both questions," beamed Arizona, liking the fact her date was confident and thoughtful.

Picking up the menu, Jaime ordered the Tarte Tatin and Clafoutis in perfect French then explained to Arizona the first was a caramelised upside-down apple pie and the second, a flan-like texture with cherries.

"Excellent selection; I'll have Chef prepare them for you," acknowledged the waiter.

"Both sound scrumptious," enthused Arizona. "Do you speak any other languages?"

"I am fluent in Arabic, Pashto, Kurdish, Italian, German and Spanish."

"I've picked up some Spanish over the years. The majority were swear words then I decided to learn properly as Callie wants Sofia to be bilingual."

"I gather you learnt the cuss words from Callie."

Arizona let out a girly giggle, "Yes, they were mainly directed at her family."

Shaking her head, Jaimie inquired, "Is Sofia into Disney movies?"

"She's obsessed with everything from Frozen to the classics."

"I'm a sucker for Bambi; I still cry when that shot rings out at the beginning."

"Oh my god, I do too and have refused to watch it with Sofia."

The couple continued to discuss Sofia and Arizona related her daughter's initial struggle for life and the circumstances behind her birth while enjoying dessert. She was open about another dark period of her life and didn't hold back. The drive home was filled with laughter as she recounted stories of her earlier days at Grey Sloan and Jaimie impressed her further when she walked her to the front door.

Turning away from the entrance she'd just unlocked, Arizona found Jaimie staring at her. With a kaleidoscope of butterflies taking flight in her lower abdomen, she waited for a goodnight kiss.

She wasn't disappointed when her date leaned in and pressed lips against hers. The contact was gentle and soft and undemanding; everything a first kiss should be.

Taking a step backwards, Jaimie placed a hand on either side of Arizona's face, "Thank you for an amazing evening. I look forward to seeing you for tomorrow and meeting your daughter."

"I had a great time, goodnight."

Arizona moved inside and was immediately swamped by Teddy, "How good was the kiss? It looked pretty hot from where I was standing."

"Hello to you too and were you spying on me?"

"Of course I was. I have to make sure my bestie is flying right."

"I'm floating Teddy. Jaimie is so sweet and considerate and amazingly gifted. The kiss was really tender and all I expected."

"She's a freaking genius," celebrated Teddy with a high five to her friend. "And if you play your cards right, she could be all yours."

"That would be awesome. By the way, there was a Callie crisis."

"Shut the door, what happened?"

Arizona explained as Teddy pulled her into the kitchen, "So Sofia will be here for my party?"

"Yes and she'll be happy to play with Zola and the other two kids. Jaimie is looking forward to meeting her."

"Jaimie is excellent with kids. During downtime in the green zone some of the unit would play soccer with a handful of local children and she organised to have balls and clothing sent over. They loved her for it and she just took it in her stride." Looking at the glaze misting over her friend's eyes, Teddy noted, "You're already gone on her, aren't you?"

"I'm trying to keep my head above water, but crap, it's hard not to drown in her eyes. She's freaking awesome and totally gorgeous."

Nodding, Teddy agreed, "She was a knockout in that dress and you're just sizzling."

"How much alcohol did you drink with dinner?"

"A little, but I am not drunk."

"Hmm, I think you may be under estimating. How was Owen?"

"Good, but man, does he have his work cut out for him with Amy or what?"

"He does and there's much more drama than when he was with Yang."

"From what he has told me, yes there is. Do you want to open a bottle of wine and tell me more about your date?"

Arizona's grin enlarged, "Definitely, just let me take a quick shower and get into pyjamas."

"I'll meet you in the living room."

-o-

 **Up Next: Arizona's first barbeque in the new house and an uninvited guest. How will she handle the unexpected surprise and how will Jaimie react?**


	7. Chapter 7

Grey's Anatomy: Out Here on My Own

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & OFC; Callie Torres & Penelope Blake.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Many thanks to those of you who have already done so!

To answer a guest's question; inspiration for Jaimie Miller's appearance comes from Actress Jaimie Alexander.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Saturday 16th April**

Pulling back the front door, a floral sundress and open toed sandal attired Arizona was confronted by a beaming Sofia and a less than cheerful Callie. Feeling slightly guilty for not inviting her ex-wife to Teddy's soiree, Arizona nevertheless welcomed them with an upbeat spirit, "Hello you two; you're early."

"Mama," squealed Sofia before rushing inside and into the hallway. "Auntie Teddy where you?"

"In the kitchen," responded Teddy in a loud voice.

Left alone with Callie, Arizona asked, "Did you have any success last night?"

Shaking her head, Callie answered, "No, I ended up reading to Sofia on my own. I spoke with Penny this morning before breakfast and she will try to include Sofia in more of our activities."

"So why so glum?"

"I really don't think Penny wants to be in a relationship with someone who has a kid. She's only twenty seven and the age difference is beginning to become an issue."

Looking past Callie, Arizona didn't point out that's usually what happens with you date a Resident or someone who is ten years younger. Instead she inquired, "Where is Penny now?"

"She left after we ate. She's on shift tonight and wanted to do a few things before taking a nap."

Detecting confusion in Callie's tone, Arizona threw caution to the wind, "Don't make me regret this, but would you like to stay for the party?"

A jubilant grin appeared on olive features, "I really probably don't deserve an invite, but it would be nice."

"Callie, can we please not turn this into anything other than me wanting you to spend time with Sofia and our friends? She is supposed to be with you anyway."

"I appreciate it Arizona and apologise for being such a bitch about Penny at that god awful dinner party at Mer's."

Allowing herself a tiny chuckle at the mention of the disaster from some time ago, Arizona hauled Callie inside and closed the door, "I thought I was so cool that night and extremely accepting of your new girlfriend; turns out I was just hammered after drinking so much wine on an empty stomach."

Callie snorted in reply, "That was a really bad experience and I was upset in thinking I'd lost Meredith's friendship."

"You kind of did for a while, but I'm glad things have improved."

"Me too. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"You could go grab a couple of bags of ice. I've got coolers set up on the deck for beer and soda that need filling."

"Consider it done."

"I'll fetch some money."

"Don't worry about it, I've got it covered."

"Before you leave, I want to inform you Jaimie will be here. I didn't plan on her meeting Sofia so soon, but circumstances changed."

Callie replied with a sincere smile, "I understand and it's my fault our daughter wanted to be here. I swear I'll be on my best behaviour."

"Thank you and I'll be introducing Jaimie as a friend."

"Are you hoping she will be more?"

Arizona's already present smile grew, "Yes, I really like her Callie."

"I'm happy for you, but don't forget I'm already a little in love with her."

"You idiot," scoffed Arizona, enjoying the playful side of her ex-wife. "I'll hit you if you make a move on her."

"I can't make that promise. The woman is brilliantly stunning."

"Go before I wind up," threatened Arizona light heartedly.

Scooting out the door, Callie's laugh could be heard from inside the vestibule.

-o-

Returning to the kitchen, Arizona found Sofia propped up on a counter stool helping Teddy make a large bowl of salad. The child looked away from the leaves of lettuce she was pulling apart and frowned at her mother.

"Me bad girl last night. Mommy was mad at me; sorry Mama."

"Did you apologise and dance it out with mommy this morning?" asked Arizona while placing an arm around Sofia's shoulders.

"No, Pen sad too."

Teddy was doing a piss poor job of trying not to laugh, so she excused herself and headed for the downstairs bathroom.

Arizona gave her a shake of the head before turning her attention back to Sofia, "Why was she sad sweetie?"

"Her and mommy fighted; me go to my room and cry."

"Adults do silly things sometimes and I'm sorry you were upset."

"Me know. Me good cook hey mama?"

Kissing the top of raven locks, Arizona replied, "You're very helpful and mommy is coming back for the party."

Brown eyes identical to her mother's lit up, "She dance with us?"

"I'm sure she will want to, especially if she missed out this morning."

"Yay for me, feel better now. Me no sleep here tonight?"

"How about you and mommy stay in your room?"

"Awesome mama, love you."

"I'm crazy about you Baby Girl."

-o-

Callie was happy to take up the offer of an overnight stay and even more thrilled to participate in a dance session with Sofia, Teddy and Arizona. Halfway through "Junk In Da Trunk", Arizona received a text from Jaimie asking her to phone. Excusing herself, she walked out to the rear porch and made the call.

 _"Hi Arizona,"_ answered Jaimie. _"Thanks for phoning."_

"Hey, is everything all right?"

 _"My brother just turned up at my place wanting to hang out."_

Arizona kept the disappointment from her tone, "Oh, it's okay if you can't make it."

 _"Actually, I wanted to know if I could bring him along."_

"Oops, sure you can. Does he look like you?"

 _"He's a good looking rooster,"_ quipped Jaimie with a giggle.

Joining in the laughter, Arizona countered, "Then with an accent, I can't guarantee his safety around the single ladies."

 _"I'll warn him and thanks Arizona."_

"You're welcome. Oh Callie is here too. She and Penny had a disagreement and she was all upset, so I caved and invited her to stay."

 _"You're a very charitable woman and if things turn ugly, I do know how to defend myself and you."_

Hearing a protective side of Jaimie caused Arizona's chest to tighten and her heart to soar, "I have no doubt of that."

 _"Can I bring anything to your shindig?"_

"No, everything has been taken care of."

 _"Rightio then, see you soon."_

"Bye." Going back inside, Arizona burst out laughing when she came across Sofia doing her version of the worm on the floor rug with Teddy and Callie cheering her on.

-o-

Teddy acted as official greeter while Arizona was off refilling her glass with non-alcoholic fruit punch. She heard a shriek of delight from Teddy and quickly left the kitchen. Her friend and Jaimie were in the hallway embracing and a very handsome male version of Jaimie was standing by. She also noticed a pot plant covered with a bow on the hall table and a large gift wrapped packet resting against the wall.

Luke Miller stood about three inches taller than his younger sister at six foot and his shoulders were broad. He had an identical cleft in his chin and matching sparkling green eyes.

"Hi Luke," Arizona said in salutation bypassing the other two. "I'm Arizona Robbins and welcome to my home."

"Cheers Doc and it's nice to put a face to the woman who has snared my sister's heart."

Letting go of Teddy, Jaimie slapped her brother's muscled bicep, "Enough with the embarrassment dickhead, sorry Arizona. Luke has the gift of the gab and gets carried away sometimes." Pointing to the presents, she added, "Happy house warming from both of us and don't open them until later."

"Okay and thank you. By the way, I think your brother is adorable. Come on through and I'll introduce you to the others."

"I like her already Sis," declared Luke. "And you too Teddy. Jaimie has told me lots of stories from the time you served together. I feel like I already know you."

Teddy suddenly lost her ability to speak and just tittered.

Once Jaimie and Luke had met everyone on the deck, Arizona took them down to the play gym in the backyard to meet the children then the trio returned to the gathering.

Luke gravitated towards Owen, Ben and Richard while Jaimie rested a hand on the small of Arizona's back and leaned in, "Your daughter is a cutie."

"Thank you. Would you like a drink?"

"Sure and beer is fine. Luke and I caught a cab here so we're good to go."

"Coming right up and smart move." Retrieving a bottle of Calkins Landing beer from a nearby cooler, Arizona noticed Miranda watching Jaimie intently. She was curious, but not enough to make inquires just yet.

"Cheers," said Jaimie. "You're not drinking?"

"No not tonight. Callie and I have an agreement about being at the same place as Sofia. One of us is to remain sober in case of an emergency."

"That's a good complaisance."

"We try to be responsible after seeing so many parents in the ER with their children because they've been reckless."

"I fully understand and it explains why you have an adult supervising the playhouse and gym."

"Exactly. Teddy mentioned you were great with kids."

Jaimie smiled broadly at the thought, "I like them, so does Luke. He wants a whole team of his own tin lids."

"That's adorable. Excuse me for a moment; I have to ask Owen to start the grill."

"I'll give him a hand."

"Thanks and help yourself to the beer."

"I will and thanks again for the invite Arizona."

"I'm glad you could make it."

-o-

After the dishes and cutlery were cleared from the table, Arizona set a movie up in the living room for the children. As the oldest, Tuck was in charge of the remote and the younger ones swiftly positioned themselves on the blankets and pillows laid out on the floor.

Arizona was walking past the front door when there was a knock. Opening it, she was met by April and Nathan with warm hugs.

"Hey you two, I see your surgery went over time," Arizona returned. "Come on through. There's someone out back waiting to see you."

"Now you have piqued my interest and thanks for inviting me to your inaugural party," remarked Riggs as he handed her a gift then took off to the left.

Passing over a present, April looked at Arizona with a smirk, "Sorry I wasn't able to help you set up and before you say anything and start planning a wedding; Nathan tagged along with me the second he found out I wasn't drinking tonight."

Rolling her eyes, Arizona quipped, "My lips are a vault and the bridal magazines are back in the closet."

"Thank you."

"We saved you some food and you and Nathan look cute together," commented Arizona before hightailing it out the hallway.

A giggling April followed her and screamed with glee the second she spotted Jaimie talking with Nathan over by the backstairs, "Oh my god, oh my god, LTC Miller. I heard you were in Seattle ma'am and was hoping to run into you at the hospital." The redhead ran to her former CO and was about to salute when Jaimie stopped her.

"At ease Captain Kepner; we are not in uniform. Give me a hug instead and tell me what's been happening in your part of the world."

April embraced her friend and Arizona smiled at the interaction.

-o-

By midnight, the soiree was all but over. An inebriated Callie had joined her daughter in bed after borrowing some sleepwear from Arizona while Ben had volunteered to drop a Tequila fuelled Meredith and her kids home as a tipsy Miranda organised her son in their car.

Others had gone home and the only ones left on the deck with Arizona were Richard, Owen, Nathan, April, Luke and Jaimie

Luke was seated next to the host at the large outdoor setting and as the conversation turned to the Army, he leaned in and inquired, "I don't have to preach the big brother sermon to you, do I?"

Turning her head, Arizona smiled, "No. I have no intention of hurting Jaimie. We've only been out once, so your concern is premature."

"I understand, but I'd count tonight as your second date."

Laughing, Arizona conceded, "I guess I could."

The pair engaged in conversation centred around their careers and thirty minutes later the Millers siblings made to leave and the remaining guests hitched a ride home with April. Arizona walked Jaimie and Luke to their cab when it arrived and she hugged Luke before he got into the back seat. Looking to Jaimie, she drew her into her arms and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. The contact lasted longer than the couple's first and Arizona moaned when Jaimie ran her tongue along the curve of the blonde's bottom lip.

Opening her mouth, Arizona increased the pressure of the osculation and a flash of fireworks burst into life behind her eyelids. Her heart fluttered as her hand moved from Jaimie's hips to the back of her head. Fingers threaded through locks of jet black as Arizona surrendered.

Jaimie's hands were firmly attached to Arizona's back and when her tongue glided against Arizona's, the blonde's knee buckled from sheer longing.

The escalating rapture was broken when Luke stuck his head out the window and passed on words of wisdom, "Hey you two, it's only date number two. No touching up is allowed."

Brought out of her delirium, Arizona tittered and locked onto pools of darkened green, "He's right and you're a tremendous kisser."

"He is a dead set moron and you are a bloody unreal kisser."

Beaming brightly, Arizona was reluctant for their time together to end, "I like your brother and I guess this is goodnight."

"I like you a lot and sweet dreams."

Taking a step back and dropping her hands, Arizona watched Jaimie join Luke then waved as the cabbie reversed out of the driveway. Walking back into the house, she secured the door and opened the gift left by Jaimie and Luke. Once the paper was removed, a framed picturesque landscape of Puget Sound was revealed. They were colourful sea birds along with boats and crystal blue water. It would look amazing hanging from the wall above the hallway table and that's exactly where it was placed before Arizona extinguished the lights and prepared for bed.

-o-

 **Sunday 17th April**

Entering the kitchen, Arizona located a note from Callie propped up against a coffee cup on the bench:

 _ **Good morning Arizona & Teddy,**_

 _ **Called in for an emergency.**_

 _ **Will pick Sofia up when finished.**_

 _ **Thanks for a great night,**_

 _ **Callie xxxx**_

A hungover Teddy stumbled in and sat at the counter, "Coffee, black, now."

"Yes Your Royal Highness."

"Sorry, but my brain is not functioning yet. I need caffeine."

Grabbing a glass of water along with a bottle of Tylenol from the pantry, Arizona placed them in front of her friend, "The coffee machine hasn't been switched on, so take those while you wait."

"Yes mom and your first party was a fantastic success. I even ended up with a dinner date for tonight."

"What now?"

"Your gorgeous girlfriend's amazingly good looking brother asked me out."

"Holy crap and Jaimie is not my girlfriend."

"She will be and how cute was she with the kids?"

"She was definitely super cute."

"Oh sister, you are in trouble and that goodbye kiss was much better than the last one."

"Will you stop spying on me and yes, she is an awesome kisser."

"You seemed to be doing all right for yourself."

A loud chortle came from Arizona, "I found my groove."

"Girl, you were on fire. I nearly called the Fire Department because the two of you were smoking."

"You're an idiot Altman and I'm going to pester you so much after your date."

"Fully expected and for the love of all that is scared; turn on the coffee maker."

Arizona's snappy retort went undelivered as Sofia bounced into the room, "Morning mama and Auntie Teddy."

"Good morning sweetie," replied Arizona while her child hugged her leg.

"Hey there Little Miss," commented Teddy while keeping a headache at bay.

"Mama, does Jaimie and Luke work with you?"

"No Baby Girl," answered Arizona as Sofia climbed up onto the stool beside Teddy. "Luke is a lawyer."

"Like Abuela?"

"Kind of sweetie; Luke puts the naughty people in jail."

Nodding, Sofia said, "Okay, got it and why Abuela no visit us?"

"She is very busy," Arizona knew it was a lie, but she and Callie had decided to wait until Sofia was older before they tried to explain homophobia.

"Me think she don't like me or you mama. She make mommy cry on the phone."

"I'm sorry she doesn't visit you sweetie."

"Me too cos she miss out on all the fun we have," reasoned the child with a smile.

"How old are you kid?" asked Teddy. "You sound thirty."

Tittering, Sofia held up four fingers, "Me four silly."

"You sure?"

Bobbing her head, the little girl asked her mother, "Jaimie a law … yer too?"

"No. She is an Army Doctor just like Teddy."

Brown eyes widened, "She a rock star?"

"I guess she is," conceded Arizona with a huge grin.

"Uncle Owen hugged her, he her friend?"

"Yes he is; so are Auntie April and Nathan."

Satisfied with the answers, Sofia nodded, "Okay mama; pancakes for breakfast pwease?"

"Sure, what flavour would you like sweetie?"

"Choc chip pwease."

"Coming right up."

"Mommy go to work."

"How did you know that?" inquired Arizona as she collected ingredients from the pantry.

"She waken me up when she say naughty words at phone."

Moving right along, Arizona explained, "Mommy will get you when she is all done."

"Okay. Can me have a pony for my birthday pwease."

"A horse? Where would we keep it?" asked Arizona while sliding a mug of coffee along the bench top towards Teddy.

"You are a lifesaver Robbins," mumbled Teddy.

"Backyard," returned Sofia after some serious contemplation.

"It's not big enough Little Miss. We need at least two acres of space."

"Damn!" floated out of Sofia's mouth. "Oops sorry mama, that a bad word."

Scowling, Arizona looked at her daughter "Yes it is and I will be having a word to your mother."

"Uh ooh, she in trouble now," deadpanned the youngster.

"Yes she is and do you want to stir the bowl?"

"Yes pwease."

-o-

It was after three when Callie text to say she would be in theatre for at least another two hours. Arizona messaged back and suggested she keep Sofia overnight. Callie agreed and with a change of plans, Teddy borrowed Arizona's car and took Sofia grocery shopping.

Arizona took the opportunity to do some house work and take a nap. When she woke, she called April and invited her for dinner.

 _"Thanks for the invite, but I'm meeting up with Jackson."_

"Oh, well good luck with that conversation and let me know how it goes. If you need to talk, I'll be available."

 _"I will and thank you, bye."_

With two hours to spare before having to start on dinner, Arizona decided to call her parents for their weekly catch up. April didn't phone back before preparations were made for bed, so Arizona settled down with a medical journal while silently hoping the young couple had come to a comprise in regards to the impending birth of their child. Ever optimistic, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

-o-

 **Up next: More bad news for a certain Doctor and a strain is put on a blossoming romance and friendship.**


	8. Chapter 8

Grey's Anatomy: Out Here on My Own

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & OFC; Callie Torres & Penelope Blake.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. To those who have already done so, my gratitude. Not CALZONA this time!

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Monday 18th April**

Ambling into the south wing conference room, Arizona approached Miranda at the pastry table, "Good morning Doctor Bailey."

"Morning Doctor Robbins. You threw quite the party Saturday."

"Thank you," replied Arizona happily while selecting a chocolate glazed doughnut. "Speaking of which, I caught you ogling Jaimie. You finally decide to swap teams?"

Rolling her eyes, Miranda offered a good hearted threat, "I was having such a good morning, now you've gone and made me want to hit you up the side of the head."

Laughing raucously, Arizona sat down at the table, "You'd have to catch me first and I can run pretty fast these days."

"Not if I toss a broom at your futuristic leg."

"You wouldn't do that, you love me."

"Sure I do, but that fact still won't stop me from hurting you." Giving her friend a wink Miranda took a bite of her muffin and made a throwing motion with her free hand.

Chuckling at the antics, Arizona countered, "You still haven't answered my question about Jaime."

"And I don't intend to."

The other Board Members started filing into the room and Miranda addressed Richard, "Can we get this meeting underway, I've got surgery in twenty?"

"Not a problem. Listen up everyone, grab your breakfast and take your seats."

All the surgeons complied and Richard got straight to the point, "We have two issues to discuss. Item one: Doctor April Kepner officially informed Doctor Bailey she is pregnant."

All eyes turned to Jackson and he shrugged his shoulders, "What? If you are hoping for a comment, you will be waiting a long time."

"Come on Avery," began Callie. "I assume you are the father."

"Of course I am and the subject is not up for dialogue."

Clearing her throat, Miranda stood, "This is a private matter between Doctors Avery and Kepner. It does however impact on how we do business. Doctor Kepner has asked to remain in the ER until she reaches her sixth mouth. Does anyone here have a problem with that?"

There was a collective, "No."

"Good. Doctor Kepner will be taking Maternity Leave at the end of her seventh mouth and I suggested she go onto your service Doctor Robbins until that time."

"I'd be happy to have her onboard," responded Arizona while watching the nonchalant demeanour of Jackson. She had a feeling the meeting between him and April did not go well.

Sitting down, Miranda nodded to Webber and he continued, "Second item: as of next Monday the hospital will require a temporary Head of Trauma Surgery."

Karev's brow furrowed, "Why?"

"If you'd let me finish son, I'll get to it."

"Sorry Pops," Alex cheekily quipped.

A smile tugged the corners of Richard's mouth, "Doctor Hunt received notification last Friday that he has been recalled for Active Duty in Iraq. His deployment is for six months and he leaves this Friday."

"Holy crap," uttered Karev. "What a bummer."

Callie turned to Arizona, "Did you know about this?"

"Of course not, this is the first I've heard of it."

Miranda smiled at Arizona as Richard resumed, "Doctor Bailey managed to secure the services of the Doctor who is contracted to commence employment here next year. Bauer Army Medical Centre was more than accommodating in lending her to us during Doctor Hunt's absence."

Arizona stopped breathing as Webber went on, "Doctor Jaimie Miller is known to some of you and she is a highly skilled surgeon who has extensive experience with running a Trauma Unit during her many overseas deployments. I commend Doctor Bailey for finding an exceptional replacement for Doctor Hunt and his department."

Karev looked around the table, "How come I haven't heard of them?"

"You didn't attend Arizona's party because you were too busy with Jo," explained a stunned Callie.

"Oh okay then. I guess I get to meet her next week then."

"That's it people," announced Miranda. "Go save lives."

Callie reached out and grabbed Arizona's forearm, "Did you have any idea?"

"I had no clue Callie. Jaimie isn't my girlfriend and she is certainly under no obligation to divulge any private part of her life to me."

Miranda joined the dialog, "Doctor Miller was only informed of her secondment an hour ago. This meeting was originally called to address the Kepner situation prior to Hunt's announcement."

"But Richard mentioned Doctor Miller is going to be working here next year," pointed out Arizona.

"He did and her contract was only signed thirty minutes ago before I left my office."

"She's here?" inquired a hopeful Arizona.

"Maybe Robbins, what am I, your pimp?" retorted Miranda.

Callie laughed then high fived the Chief, "Good one Bailey."

"I thought it was one of my finest Torres."

"You pair are childish and so not funny," huffed Arizona as she took off towards the door.

"Made me laugh," noted Miranda to the fast retreating Doctor. "And Torres too."

-o-

An unfavourable search through the Paediatric Wing led Arizona to her office. Opening the door, her heart skipped a beat when she saw Jaimie perched on the armrest of the couch rifling through one of the many medical magazines situated on the low table.

Looking up, the "A" Service uniform wearing brunette grinned, "Surprise?"

Fireflies took flight in Arizona's stomach and warmed her heart, "Hey you and yes I was surprised, but having you work here is awesome news."

Putting down the publication, Jaimie stood and neared Arizona, "Chief Bailey contacted me early this morning with the offer. Apparently Colonel Miller signed off on the secondment after speaking with Miranda last night."

Arizona focused on the silver caduceus adorning the left lapel of Jaimie's jacket, "You look really magnificent."

A sly smile formed upon Jaimie's lips, "So do you; you make that white lab coat and navy blue scrubs work."

"Thank you. Do you have a busy day planned?"

"No. I'm basically free once I check in with Human Resources to organise ID and whatnot. What about you?"

"I have ten minutes before rounds then I'm in surgery until seven tonight."

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

With a scrunched up face, Arizona replied, "I'd like to, but I am picking up Sofia from day care once I'm done."

Black eyebrows knotted in confusion, "I thought you didn't have her until tomorrow?"

"Callie was called into a lengthy procedure not ten minutes ago and I offered to take her."

"No worries and I suppose I was rushing it with you anyhow. I'll see you around."

Stunned by the words, Arizona was still recovering while Jaimie made her exit. "Crap, what just happened?" she asked herself.

"Who are you talking to?" inquired April as she walked into the office.

"Uhm Jaimie or so I thought; she left in a hurry."

"I saw her in the hallway and she looked troubled. Did something happen between you guys?"

"I'm not sure. Anyhoo, how did it go with Jackson?"

Tears instantly spilled from April's hazel eyes, "Not so good. He was upset that I waited so long to tell him about the pregnancy then he just walked way and now refuses to talk to me."

Opening her arms, Arizona received her heartbroken friend, "I'm really sorry April."

"Looks like I'll be handling this pregnancy on my own," wailed the petite redhead into Arizona's shoulder.

"You are not alone honey; I'll be with you every step of the way. Have you told your family yet?"

"No, I'm not ready for their condemnation."

"I'm sure they'll support you."

Nodding, April pulled herself together and stepped back, "I'm a freaking mess, but I do appreciate your friendship."

Lightening the mood, Arizona quipped, "We divorcees have to stick together."

"We do," agreed April while dabbing her eyes dry. "Do you still miss Callie?"

"Sometimes, but not as often as I used to. We are on the good side of friendship at the moment and it no longer hurts to be around her or see her with Penny."

"I don't know if Jackson and I will ever have that. He was so angry and closed off."

"It's his way of dealing with the situation."

"How the hell can someone love you one second then just dismiss you the next?"

"That's what happens when perceived betrayal raises its ugly head."

"I'm kind of struggling with my faith right now and don't know what to do."

"How about you just concentrate on remaining healthy for your baby? When is your next ultrasound?"

"I'm booked in this afternoon at two."

"All right, I'll meet you at Imaging and at twelve weeks, I think you should consider a 3D ultrasound and more tests."

"Okay, can you do the tests?"

"Of course I can. Do you want me to speak to Jackson about what lays ahead for you?"

"No. He has made it very clear that he has no interest in my baby."

"That's extremely harsh and callous."

"That's what made me cry."

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes thanks and I better let you get to rounds."

"My door is always open April."

"Thank you."

-o-

April declined the offer to know the gender of her baby and Arizona promised not to tell her or Jackson. The Paediatric Surgeon cooed at the inmates on the monitor and was excited for her friend then a melancholy washed over her as memories of her own miscarriage flooded her happiness. Tears formed in her eyes as she shook the unwelcomed past from her mind. Trapped within her inner pain, she took a moment to acknowledge the buzzing of her pager.

"Crap," she cursed while releasing April's hand and reading the message: **911 MVA Multiple casualties**

April sat up as her device sounded, "I assume it's all hands on deck."

"Seems that way," noted Arizona while handing her friend a wipe for her belly.

-o-

 **Thursday 21st April**

Arizona strolled into her kitchen and immediately smiled at the sight of Teddy and Sofia with flour smeared faces, licking spoons covered in chocolate cake mixture, "Hello you two. What smells so yummy?"

Sofia turned her head and beamed, "Mama, we baked cupcakes for morrow."

"I see," remarked Arizona as she hugged her daughter and gave Teddy a quizzical glance.

Teddy shrugged her shoulders, "I'll explain later."

With a nod, Arizona inquired, "How about you have a bath Little Miss and wash the flour out of your hair?"

"Okay mama," replied Sofia already climbing off the stool. "Auntie Teddy maked dinner, I helped."

"You're a good girl," praised Arizona, following her child upstairs to her bedroom. "Did mommy drop you off?"

"Yes mama. She no tell you?" contributed Sofia while collecting pyjamas from a drawer.

"No she didn't, but it certainly is an awesome surprise to have you here."

"Love you mama."

"I love you too," countered Arizona as she headed for the bathroom with Sofia by her side.

-o-

Turning the bath taps, Arizona pushed the plug down and added a couple of squirts of bubble bath to the rising water, "How was day care Baby Girl?"

Taking off the last of her clothing, Sofia placed her top into the clothes hamper, "Fun. Me played with Zola and Bailey. Painted lots. You a rock star?"

"You know I was," replied Arizona while assisting Sofia into the deep tub.

Giggling, Sofia splashed several mounds of bubbles, "Me stay the night?"

"Yes sweetie."

"Weekend too?"

"Yes."

Arizona's phone rang and as she pulled it from the pocket of her jeans, she smiled as she read Jaimie's name on the screen. After not hearing from her for three days, she had assumed the woman had lost interest. "Hey," Arizona said in greeting.

 _"Hi, I'm not interrupting am I?"_

"No, I'm just overseeing Sofia's bath time. How have you been?"

 _"Bonza beaut, I mean great and you?"_

Tittering briefly, Arizona answered, "Busy with work"

 _"I called to ask if you were going to attend Joe's for farewell drinks for Owen, but I gather that's a no considering you have your daughter."_

Loath to disappoint, Arizona scrunched up her face, "Teddy is going, but Callie dropped off Sofia unannounced, sorry."

 _"Don't apologise for taking care of your child. I'll talk to you later, bye."_

Putting the phone on the counter, Arizona sat down on the closed toilet seat.

Sofia gazed at her with a furrowed brow, "Who that mama?"

"Jaimie."

"She nice, Luke too."

"Yes they are. Don't forget to wash behind your ears."

"Yes mama, me no want potatoes growing."

Arizona chuckled at the often coined phrase, "No you don't."

Once Sofia was bathed and dressed in _"Frozen"_ pyjamas, she skipped downstairs to help Teddy set the dinner table. Arizona stayed behind to rinse out the bath and contemplate the second missed opportunity to spend time with Jaimie.

-o-

After dinner had been consumed, the dishes taken care of and Sofia sleeping soundly, Arizona picked up her cup of tea off the kitchen bench and joined her friend in the living room. Sitting down on the couch, she turned to Teddy beside her, "Okay, out with it. You've had that look of frustration plastered on her face ever since I got home."

"All right, but promise you are not going to go bat shit crazy and want to toss a brick at your ex."

"Those words have not filled me with positivity Teddy."

"I didn't think they would."

"Well obviously Callie gave you a lame excuse for turning up here with Sofia, so rip that Band-Aid off and tell me."

Glancing at her wristwatch, the golden blonde gave Arizona a dreadfully cheesy grin, "You know how we planned on going to Joe's at eight thirty?"

"Yes."

"Apparently Penny told Callie they were going and wouldn't take no for an answer."

Blonde eyebrows shot up Arizona's forehead, "Callie told you that?"

"She was kind of apologetic and teary then just blurted out the reason."

"Was Penny with her?"

"She was out in the car waiting. I got the impression they'd been arguing."

"Shit, Callie knows better than to offload Sofia like that. I'll speak to her tomorrow at work."

"Just don't get involved in their squabble. Callie will expect you to support her version of events and quite frankly, you don't need her shit."

"We are still friends Teddy and will be forever linked because of our child. I care about her and it is not normal for her to be submissive in a relationship. She has a huge heart and sometimes people take advantage of it. Callie deserves to be happy and by what you described, she is far from that."

"Maybe she just made a compromise."

"That's possible, but I'll offer the chat with her anyway."

Getting up, Teddy excused herself, "I'm going to get ready. Luke will be here in ten."

"Another date then?"

"Yes, with your change of plan; he is now picking me up and taking me to Owen's bon voyage."

Trying not to display her annoyance for her ex, Arizona responded, "Oh of course."

Before exiting the room, Teddy asked, "Have you spoken to Jaimie yet?"

"She called while Sofia was in the bath to ask about Joe's. She sounded disillusioned when I explained about Callie."

"Don't snap my head off because this is only an observation, but every time Jaimie is both with you or planning to spend time with you; there is a Callie moment and seriously, that has to be exasperating for her."

Taking a second to consider the statement, Arizona agreed, "You are right. On our dinner date Callie called then when I invited Jaimie to your party there was the argument with Penny followed by the time Jaimie dropped into my office to ask me out and there was the other day when she called with a date invite only to have me have to decline due to having Sofia unexpectedly because of Callie' shit with Penny. Tonight the same thing happened and she is probably well and truly over it by now. I certainly can't blame her."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

Blue eyes shone, "I have an idea."

"Yay for you," cheered Teddy with a fist punch.

As Teddy entered the hallway, Arizona collected her phone from the low table. Going on-line, she searched for a florist and organised a dozen red roses be delivered to Bauer in the morning. Satisfied, Arizona turned off the television and opted for an early night.

-o-

 **Friday 22nd April**

Saying farewell to Owen at his trailer and wishing him luck; Arizona gathered up Sofia and headed for Grey + Sloan Memorial Hospital. Her daughter was happily singing along to a Wiggles DVD while Arizona navigated the increasing volume of traffic as she neared their destination.

Dropping Sofia to day care along with two dozen cupcakes minus the one Teddy had commandeered for breakfast after her walk of shame towards the guestroom, Arizona attended her office. She was on her way to commence morning rounds ten minutes later when her phone rang. Smiling at Jaimie's name, she cheerfully answered, "Good morning Lieutenant Colonel Miller."

 _"Hello Doctor Robbins. You sound mighty chipper this morning."_

"It's a beautiful day."

Chuckling at the assessment, Jaimie agreed, _"It certainly is and I accept the invite to your house for dinner. Thank you for the wonderful flowers; they are exceptionally lovely and have brightened up my office."_

"Awesome and I'll see you at seven."

 _"It's a date and there is something I'd like to discuss with you."_

"All right, bye." Pocketing her phone, Arizona pondered Jaimie's request before greeting the Resident rostered to her service for the week and the six eager Interns waiting to impress her.

-o-

 **Next time:** Will Callie unwittingly interfere with Arizona's latest date? Jaimie shows her true colours and intentions.


	9. Chapter 9

Grey's Anatomy: Out Here on My Own

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & OFC; Callie Torres & Penelope Blake.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Many thanks to those who have already done so. The Muse loves to read the comments.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Arizona was checking the casserole in the oven when Teddy walked into the kitchen wearing a little black dress and heels. "How do I look?" inquired the older blonde.

"Like you are ready to skip dessert and move straight to the bedroom."

With cheeks blushing brightly, Teddy confessed, "As far as I am concerned, we can cancel dinner entirely. The man is freaking unbelievably talented and I swear I have never orgasmed so many times in one night. Luke is phenomenal and totally unselfish. It was all about me and Jesus, the guy has incredible stamina."

Raising her right hand and scrunching up her facial features, Arizona protested, "Way too much information Altman, but I am pleased for you. Your walk of shame was fairly impressive this morning."

An enormous grin graced Teddy's lips, "I was still on a natural high and have no actual recollection of arriving home."

"You were smiling and that's all that counts."

"He's amazing Arizona and he even mentioned undertaking a long distance relationship. We just clicked Saturday and haven't stopped talking."

"Wow, that's awesome and you do make an attractive couple."

"Thank you and you never know, we may end up as sister in-laws if it works out between you and Jaimie."

Rolling her eyes, Arizona scoffed, "You are going overboard a little."

Teddy tossed her friend a smirk, "We'll see and have you spoken to Callie yet?"

"No. We were both in and out of the OR and I didn't get the chance to talk to her. We can have a chat Monday morning at day care."

"Good plan."

There was a knock on the front door and Sofia yelled out from the living room, "Me get it."

Arizona and Teddy met her in the vestibule as the door opened to Luke. "Hey there," enthused Sofia."

"Hello Sofia. Hello ladies."

Arizona took one look at the expression on Teddy's face and shoved her towards the entrance, "Hello Luke and goodbye Luke, have a great night."

Giggling, Teddy swatted her best friend's shoulder, "You have no shame Robbins."

"No. What I have is a four year old who doesn't need to witness her Aunt and date undressing each other with their eyes, now scoot."

"Bye Auntie Teddy, Luke," squealed Sofia before running back to the living room.

"She's watching Dora," commented Arizona as way of explanation. "Seriously, you two have fun."

"We will," said Luke while reaching for Teddy's right hand."

"You too," returned Teddy with a wink.

Closing the door, Arizona strolled into the living room and sat beside Sofia on the couch. She stayed there until there was another knock on the front door. "I'll get it," she suggested.

Adjusting the collar on her sky blue button up shirt, Arizona got up and made her way to the entry. There were butterflied doing all sorts of fluttering and hovering in her stomach as she greeted Jaimie, "Hi. Come on in. Sofia is watching TV, so we have a moment or two of privacy."

The already present smile on Jaimie's face widened, "Hello and I like the way you think."

Securing the door, Arizona placed a hand on Jaimie's forearm, "I thought we could talk about a few issues."

"I'd like that Arizona."

Leading her guest into the kitchen, Arizona asked, "Would you like a drink?"

"No thanks, I'm fine," answered Jaimie while taking a seat at the counter.

Busying herself with final preparations for dinner, Arizona inquired, "How was your last day at Bauer?"

"It was fairly hectic with handing over cases and completing paperwork. There is a farewell party tomorrow night, but I know you won't be able to attend, so I won't bother asking."

Spinning around from her place into front of the over, Arizona frowned, "Under normal circumstance I would be able to have my regular babysitter available, but Lucy is on vacation with her parents until the end of next week. I know it's not easy on you with me being a parent and I do sympathise."

"Hold on," objected Jaimie. "You being a mother does not come into the equation. I'm attracted to you and want to get to know you better. I realised right from the onset that you were a package deal. I just didn't bargain on your ex-wife popping up every time we attempt to get together. I really like you Arizona and want you to understand something about me. I don't rush into relationships nor do I have sex with someone I've only gone out with twice, unlike my brother."

Placing the baking dish on the dining table, Arizona approached Jaimie, "Thank you for being so honest and Teddy kind of shocked me. In the true spirit of being upfront, I was a dating maniac when I first arrived in Seattle, but back then I wasn't looking for a relationship."

Jaimie's head tilted to the left, "That changed when you met Callie, right?"

"Yes it did and I ruined it. Before I met you I'd returned to my old ways."

"I'm not here to judge you Arizona and I already knew that about you. I can comprehend your need to find yourself again."

"Thank you for understanding and I would like to learn more about you too."

Green eyes locked onto blue, "Just so you know, I have no intention of getting into a pissing contest with Callie."

A sigh of relief escaped between Arizona's lips, "You won't need to. I will be having words with her Monday in regards to her recent irresponsible behaviour with Sofia." Arizona went on and explained the current situation.

Jaimie shook her head, "From what you've told me, it sounds like Callie is desperate to do all she can to hold onto Penny."

"I agree, but I really do take exception to the fact Penny is obviously not interested in building a rapport with Sofia and is manipulating the time Callie spends with her. I don't want Sofia to be any more confused or hurt than she already has been."

Reaching into the rear pocket of her boot cut jeans, Jaimie retrieved an envelope and placed it on the bench, "I know how concerned you are about your daughter's wellbeing and I'd like to help by taking her and you to the new Disney movie _"Zootopia"_ tomorrow."

"For real?" queried Arizona with glee.

"Yes and you really do need to spend more time around adults than kids."

Giggling, Arizona confessed, "I speak their language all day at work and forget to turn it off at home."

Jade eyes glowed, "It's kind of adorable and one more thing, if things happen to work out between us, I won't be making out with you in front of Sofia or someplace we can be seen by her. Although, if there comes a time we become more than two women dating, I expect to be present when you tell her we are girlfriends."

Arizona's hear rate kicked up a couple of notches, "Wow that is very considerate of you and awfully nice."

"I'm a realist Arizona and don't sugar coat things or pray for wishes to come true. I am not religious nor do I argue with people who are. I will fight fiercely for those under my command and the people I love. I am an open book and don't keep secrets or lie. It is not in my nature and I abhor those that do."

Grinning madly, Arizona admitted, "I like the fact you are a straightshooter."

"We all have pasts and baggage, but it's what we do with it that counts. Before Teddy was kidnapped by Luke at your party, she told me a little more about what you had gone through over the years and how you overcame your recent battle. I admire the fact you have picked yourself up and chosen to get on with life."

Arizona's chest tightened with admiration, "I appreciate your kind words and maybe one day we can talk about it."

Sofia waltzed into the room and looked up to Jaimie with a smile, "Hi."

"Hello Sofia. Are you and mama doing anything tomorrow?"

"Are we?" she asked of Arizona.

"No Baby Girl, but I think Jaimie has something in mind."

Brown eyes bulged with anticipation, "Do you?"

"Would you like to go to the movies with your mother and me?"

Nodding, Sofia wrapped her arms around Jaimie's right calf, "Thank you."

"She's a hugger," clarified Arizona with a proud grin.

"A very good one at that," concurred Jaimie while returning the gesture.

Letting go, Sofia inquired, "Is dinner ready mama?"

"Yes it is, so go wash your hands please."

"Can Jaimie help me?"

"I'm sure she can."

"Show me the way Little Lady," suggested Jaime while slipping off the stool

"This way."

-o-

After eating and viewing an hour of _"Frozen"_ , Arizona tucked Sofia into bed and was surprised when her daughter asked if Jaimie could read to her. Jaimie was happy to oblige and the youngster was asleep within ten minutes. Arizona led her date out of the room and extinguished the light.

"Thank you for that and Teddy was correct, you are good with children," said Arizona as the pair returned to the living room.

"I'm not in your league."

"I don't agree" returned Arizona modestly while sitting down. She grinned with Jaimie sat beside her.

"Time will tell and besides, raising Sofia, what do you like to do during your downtime?"

"Uhm, I haven't really had much time off lately apart from Friday nights out with Richard."

"I've been to that bar a couple of times for a quiet night."

"So you weren't trying to meet anyone?"

"No. Until you caught my eye, I wasn't interested. I haven't dated for over two years."

Blonde eyebrows rose, "Really? Can I ask why?"

"Sure you can. It's taken me that long to get over my last girlfriend."

"I can relate to that."

Sadness ghosted over Jaimie's eyes briefly, "Her name was Brooke and she passed away."

"Oh my god, I'm really sorry."

"We'd actually broken up a month earlier at her request, but it still hurt like a bastard."

"Was she from Detroit too?"

"No, she was a Californian native. Broome was also a General Surgeon with the Medical Corps and we served together in Iraq and Afghanistan. We were together for two years before she informed me she was applying for Separation of Service and didn't want to continue with a long distance relationship."

"That must have been hard on you?"

"It was initially, but then I understood her reasoning. As a Military Doctor you can spend the majority of the year in country and the opportunity to build and maintain a successful connection is limited. Being in two different countries only adds pressure."

Sighing loudly, Arizona nodded, "I can fully understand."

Jaimie glanced at her watch, "I really do hate to leave, but I have an early morning surf with a couple of friends organised."

"You surf?"

Jaimie gave Arizona a cheesy grin, "Of course I do, I'm Australian after all. My dad taught Luke and I to ride the waves when we were six and eight."

"I didn't even realise you could surf in Seattle."

"You can't hence a trip to Westport. I'll be back mid-morning."

"That makes sense."

Rising to her feet, Jaimie held out her left hand to Arizona, "I really had a nice evening and look forward to tomorrow."

Taking the offered hand, Arizona stood and following her guest to the front door, "I enjoyed learning more about you."

"I'll tell you more the next time we have the opportunity and is Sofia a heavy sleeper?"

Catching on to the inference, Arizona replied, "She takes after her mommy in that department and loves her sleep. If you are worried about her walking out of her room, you can relax. She is out to it for at least nine hours."

"I just wanted to be sure."

Arizona settled all doubt by embracing Jaimie and reaching for her lips. The kiss was gentle with both women not wanting to go overboard and heading straight to frustration.

Breaking the contact several delightful minutes later, Jaimie smirked, "Bloody hell, I really do like kissing you."

Arizona waited for her racing heartrate to even out before answering, "I can say the same about you and if you are free next Saturday night, would you like to have dinner again?"

"I would," replied Jaimie prior to dropping her hands from Arizona's hips. "I'll pick you and Sofia up around ten, see you."

"Uhm, your Camaro isn't suitable for Sofia's car seat."

"No, but my SUV is."

"Oh, you have two cars?"

"I do. I need the room for my surfboards and the SS just doesn't cut it."

"I guess not, so we'll be ready at ten."

"Goodnight." Jaimie let herself out and closed the door.

Arizona remained still for a moment before calling April and advising her how well the date had gone. In turn April squealed in delight and an hour long conversation ensued.

-o-

 **Saturday 23rd April**

After the movie, Jaimie took Sofia and Arizona for ice cream and Sofia excitedly dissected the animated film. Arizona sat back and observed as her daughter laughed at Jaimie's hilarious re-enactment of her favourite scenes and marvelled at how comfortable Sofia was with her.

Once Jaimie dropped them home, Arizona thanked her and Sofia said goodbye with a prolonged hug.

"Have a good time tonight," wished Arizona as she unlocked the front door. "See you at work Monday."

"I will and see you then. Bye Sofia."

"Bye Jaimie. Thanks, me had fun today."

"You are welcome," turning heel, Jaimie ascended the two front stairs and headed towards her silver Ford Expedition.

Arizona had been overwhelmed earlier when Jaimie showed up with a child seat already fitted in the backseat. It made her think that maybe the Lieutenant Colonel was generally serious about making sure Sofia wasn't an inconvenience or a third wheel. She had scored big points with that gesture.

Arizona was pulled out of her musing when her daughter tugged on her jeans, "Mama, me like Jaimie, she fun."

"Yes she is and I like her too."

"She your girlfriend?"

"No Baby Girl."

"Oh," returned Sofia before entering the house. Arizona could have sworn the child sounded disappointed.

Going inside, Arizona asked Sofia if she was hungry.

"No mama, tummy full with yummy ice cream. Where Auntie Teddy?"

"She is out with Luke."

"Is he her boyfriend?"

"I think so. She really likes him."

"Me like him too," contributed Sofia. "Play with Zola later?"

Patting the dark haired girl on the head, Arizona reminded her, "Zola is already coming over later for a sleepover."

"Me forgotted, Emma too?"

"She will be here also."

"Yay for me, more fun. You make cookies mama?"

"Auntie Meredith is bringing some over."

"Goodie, me love her cookies."

Arizona couldn't help but smile down at her child, "Would you like a drink of water?"

"Yes pwease."

"Scoot on up onto a stool and I'll get you one."

"Thank you mama."

The front door opened and moments later Teddy ambled into the kitchen and Sofia was quick to address her, "Auntie Teddy, we go movies and had ice cream."

"That's good Munchkin and before you say anything Arizona; I know it's the walk of shame two days in a row."

Laughing, Arizona passed her a bottle of water, "I wasn't going to say a word, but be prepared. There will be five energised children running around the house in two hours' time."

"Say what?" gasped out Teddy in between mouthfuls of drink.

"Last minute sleepover arrangements with Meredith's kids and Emma from next door."

"In that case I am off to bed. Don't wake me until dinner is served."

"Doctor Altman you are hopeless," quipped Arizona behind a grin.

"I can confirm that speculation."

"Daytime," noted Sofia deadpan.

"Yes it is Munchkin, but your Aunt has been up all night and day."

"You play with Luke?"

"Yes I did and he wore me out."

"You supposed to sleep at night, not play," pointed our Sofia sternly.

"You are absolutely right, good talk," replied Teddy while heading for the guestroom.

Sofia had the last word, "She naughty."

Her mother couldn't argue, so she didn't. She slid a tumbler of chilled water across the bench instead.

-o-

 **Monday 25th April**

Standing beside Alex in the Reception area on the ground floor, Arizona grinned as Miranda introduced Jaimie to the assembled staff. She almost laughed out loud when Karev leaned in and whispered, "Holy crap, she's freaking stunning and I give it five minutes after Bailey finishes her spiel before some idiot tries to ask her out."

"They can try, but she'll say no," quipped Arizona with a self-satisfied smirk.

Alex's brows arched, "You saying she is taken?"

"Our new Trauma Head is already dating."

"Lucky prick; if I wasn't engaged, I'd give it a go."

"Karev, you are a Neanderthal and Wilson would cut off your balls if she heard you."

"Ouch Robbins, that's just nasty, but oh so true," replied Alex with a chuckle.

Miranda finished her welcome speech and as Jaimie descended the stairs, Arizona and Alex watched as a parade of males introduced themselves.

"Told you so," bragged Alex. "Wow, even Avery is giving it a shot."

Callie walked up behind the two Paediatric Surgeons and titled into Arizona, "You tapping that yet?"

Spinning around, Arizona shook her head, "Don't be so crass and you and I need to have a serious discussion."

"Hey chill, I was only kidding and I have time now if you want to grab a coffee?"

"I'll catch up with you upstairs," said Alex as he moved towards the crowd that had formed around Jaimie.

Arizona huffed in reply, "Yeah sure." She walked to the cafeteria and found a table while Callie went to the buy the drinks.

Taking a seat two minutes later, Callie asked, "Is this about me dropping off Sofia without consulting you?"

"Of course it is."

"You were in surgery and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Callie, that is bullshit and you know it. I had plans to go to Joe's with Teddy and you saw fit to change my night."

Tears suddenly rolled from Callie's eyes, "I know what did was wrong. I'm just so freaking tired at the moment and things with Penny are so time consuming."

"Jesus, what is wrong with you? Is it that difficult for you to say no to your girlfriend and be a responsible parent?"

"After the other week I didn't want to upset Penny again."

"Shit, so you dumped Sofia for a piece of ass? Wake up to yourself before you hurt your child or collapse from exhaustion." Getting up, Arizona took off for the elevators.

She was still seething when she joined her Resident and Interns for rounds and her demeanour didn't improve by the time she reached her office. Flopping into her chair, Arizona opened the first file on top of the pile on her desk and set about signing off paperwork.

An hour later, she was called to the ER for a consult. April met her at the Nurses' Station and presented x-rays on her four year old patient Alice Smith. After a thorough examination of the girl who had taken a tumble off a swing, Arizona advised April to contact Ortho for a shoulder realignment.

"Yes Doctor Robbins," replied April.

Arizona wasn't too surprised when Callie showed up three minutes later.

"What do we have Kepner?" she inquired while looking to the sedated child.

Taking a step back from the bed, Arizona observed and listened as April once again presented the case and x-rays.

"Good call," remarked Callie while getting into position to manipulate the injured limb.

One the bone was back in place; Callie instructed the patient be fitted with a sling and the parents given the appropriate aftercare advice. She left without acknowledging Arizona's presence.

Shaking her head, Arizona returned to her office and smirked when she saw the floral arrangement on her desk. Her heart did a little flip when she thought how sweet Jaimie was. Sitting down, she collected the card and her jaw dropped as she read:

Arizona,

I apologise for my deplorable behaviour of late.

Will you stay and have dinner with Sofia and me when you drop her off this afternoon.

I need a friend to talk to,

Cal.

"Shit," let out Arizona. Retrieving her phone, she text her ex and thanked her for the flowers along with accepting the invite.

-o-

Exiting OR 4 with Miranda, Arizona frowned when Meredith and Blake approached from around the corner. She stopped herself from saying something inappropriate to the red headed Resident and gave her a nod instead. It didn't go unnoticed by the Chief.

"Is there something you'd like to discuss Robbins?"

The younger woman couldn't help herself and divulged all to her friend.

"I gather Torres intends to make amends tonight," stated Miranda

"That would be my guess, but I think her time would be better spent doing something about her relationship with her girlfriend."

"I agree and maybe you being involved with Doctor Miller has had an influence on her."

"I suppose, but I took that step and went out on my own and have moved on. I don't want to get caught up in Callie's problems. It's the same old story. She is so kind hearted, but falls too fast and hard then scrambles to get out when things don't go her way. She hasn't been in a relationship where she is not in control and from all I've observed, Blake is definitely the dominate one. For some reason Callie is being submissive and our daughter is being neglected in the process. That isn't normal behaviour for Callie and I think she is finally feeling the strain."

"I am with you on that. Torres seems to have lost her way and could do with a reality check."

The conversation ended when the Surgeons stepped into a crowded elevator.

-o-

Glancing at her phone, Arizona smiled as she answered, "Hi Jaimie, how is your first day going?"

 _"Fairly busy learning the lay of the land. I have a spare five minutes and thought I'd touch base."_

"That was thoughtful of you and I have time before my next surgery."

 _"Are you free for dinner tonight?"_

Arizona was dreading her reply, "Uhm, I'm taking Sofia over to Callie's after shift and she is cooking us dinner."

There were a couple of seconds of silence before Jaimie spoke, _"All right then, I'll see you around."_ She hung up abruptly and Arizona swore.

"Shit, not again." Calling her back, Arizona cursed again when the call went straight to voice mail. She chose not to leave a message. Cutting her losses, Arizona prepared for her next patient.

Alex was already in the scrub room when she arrived and he gave her a sly grin, "I just ran into our Head of Trauma. She's the total package and that accent is way sexy."

Not in the mood to entertain her Fellow's ramblings, Arizona ignored the statement and switched the topic to the surgical plan.

-o-

An excited Sofia wrapped her arms around Callie's legs, "Home mommy, missed you."

Ruffling black locks, Callie made eye contact with Arizona, "I missed you too."

Weeks ago that admission and gaze would have had the power to cause an avalanche of emotions to topple Arizona, but now, her heart and mind remained unaffected. "Hello Callie," she said in greeting while securing the door.

"Hey, dinner's ready. Why don't you go put your bag away Little Miss and wash your hands."

"Okay mommy."

Left alone with her ex, Arizona frowned, "I know you are in emotional turmoil at the moment, but I am here as your friend and not as a remedy to your problems."

Sorrow washed over Callie's features, "I realise that Arizona and thank you for staying."

"We'll talk once Sofia is asleep."

"Okay."

Sofia was a chatterbox during the meal and Arizona detected several grimaces from Callie as their child enthusiastically described her time with Jaimie.

After story time, Callie led Arizona to the couch, "Sofia seems to really like Jaimie."

Getting comfortable, Arizona displayed a full dimpled grin, "Yes and it's mutual. Jaimie makes a genuine effort to include Sofia when she spends time with me."

Tears welled behind brown orbs, "You're lucky she likes children."

"I am most fortunate and I gather Penny's commitment to try more around Sofia was a hollow pledge."

"It's beginning to look that way. I overheard her telling Cross she doesn't like kids and is not looking forward to her Ped's rotation."

"Then you have a serious problem. As I said this morning, you can't sacrifice your daughter for your girlfriend. You actually bragged to others once about how easy it was to be with Penny, so what changed?"

"She's been really busy with her Residency and has been complaining we don't have enough time alone because I always have Sofia when Penny is free."

Arizona shook her head in disbelief, "Is this all about sex?"

"Yes and no. Penny is usually too tired or so disconnected that the opportunity doesn't present itself. There are precious and few moments of pure bliss like there was in the beginning of our relationship."

"It's not enough though, is it?"

Callie's face crumbled, "No and I don't know how to fix it. When I attempt to talk about it, Penny closes off or uses sex to deflect."

"That's not healthy Callie."

"I realise that and the frustration is torture."

"Ignoring it won't make it go away either and Sofia is being affected. She is still adjusting to the fact her two mommies don't live together anymore and she really does want her mommy to be happy. She is picking up the fact you aren't and is asking all sorts of questions."

"Did she tell you that?"

"Yes Callie. It's obvious to her that Penny doesn't like her and she is worried when she makes you cry."

The pooling tears cascaded over the rim of Callie's eyes, "I really hate that she has noticed that. I thought if I gave Penny what she wanted she would come around and accept the fact Sofia is my top priority."

"Honestly, she hasn't been Callie. You willingly allowed Penny to manipulate your time with Sofia."

Through her sobs, Callie dejectedly agreed, "I've made a mess of things."

"I'm not here to berate you, but you need to sort it out. Answer me this, when you and Penny were broken up; did you miss her or just he sex and having someone around?"

"I've been trying to figure that out."

"Callie, you should already know the answer. Your relationship with her is doomed if you can't be honest with yourself."

"I'm aware of that, but sometimes I do feel content."

"You deserved so much more. You have a beautiful heart, but you are too impetuous in giving it away so soon."

"You are correct."

"Being on my own made me understand I couldn't be the person to make you happy. There were too many compromises that overshadowed the positives in our relationship. We broke up so many times and you made the final decision to let me go after not being able to forgive my betrayal. I fully accepted it was my fault, but my actions were driven by the fact I had lost control of my own life and to be honest, you are in the same predicament with Penny. You can't fix her Callie."

"You are totally right and can I have a hug?" said Callie as more tears fell.

Scooting across the cushions, Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's shoulders, "I'll always be here for you, but you need to do some serious talking with Penny."

"I will and thank you for being my friend."

"You are welcome and our daughter needs her two mothers."

Nodding, Callie withdrew, "You've been amazing with her."

Smiling, Arizona admitted, "I've done all right for someone who never wanted children. Sofia certainly changed my mind on that one and I chose to be her mother. It was never an imposition and I have felt blessed to be part of her life."

"Do you ever think about having more?"

"It would be nice for Sofia to have a brother or sister, so yes I have."

"I have too."

"If I do decide to have another child, it is definitely in the future. Thank you for dinner Callie, but I need to get going. I have an early start in the morning."

"Okay and I really do appreciate your counsel."

"You are welcome and I hope I helped."

"You did, more than you know."

Both women stood and embraced once more before Arizona collected her bag and departed.

-o-

 **Up Next:** More surgery and discovery.


	10. Chapter 10

Grey's Anatomy: Out Here on My Own

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & OFC; Callie Torres & Penelope Blake.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour.

Chapter 10

Friday 29th April

Walking out of her office for the day, Arizona made her way out of the hospital and approached her car moments later. Callie was waiting by the driver's door holding Sofia on her hip. "Hey Baby Girl," Arizona said.

"Mama, love you."

"I love you too, hey Callie."

"Hi."

"Do you need me to take Sofia for the night?"

"No, she wanted to ask you something. Apparently she had a visitor at day care this afternoon."

Nodding her head, Sofia gushed, "Jaimie played with me. She want me to ask you and mommy if we all go to zoo morrow."

"She did?" inquired a flabbergasted Arizona. There had been no contact between herself and Jaimie the whole week and the invite was totally unexpected.

Callie tilted her head to the left, "Jaimie spoke to me first while you were in surgery."

"Wow, okay. How do you feel about that?"

"After I got over the shock, I accepted. She even included Penny, which I thought was really nice."

"And what did Blake have to say?"

"She's all for it since our lengthy conversation."

"I'm glad to hear that Cal."

"Me too and Jaimie will call you tonight about arrangements. It's great she had involved me."

"Yes it is and I guess I will see you both tomorrow."

"Yay mama," screeched Sofia.

"Yay indeed sweetie."

After farewell hugs and kisses, a buoyant Arizona drove home.

-o-

It was a little after eight when Jaimie phoned and Arizona was quick to answer, "Hello."

 _"Hi, I hope I haven't called at a bad time."_

"No, I was just going over a surgical plan for tomorrow."

 _"The Randall case?"_ inquired Jaimie.

"That's the one. Meredith is scrubbing in with me."

 _"Not anymore, she isn't"_

"I beg your pardon?'

 _"I happen to overhear her refuse a dinner invitations due to the six am start time on your kidney transplant and small intestine resection and I offered to find a replacement."_

"Hold on, Mer has a date?"

 _"Yes with a friend of mine, Will Thorpe."_

"The Major from Bauer she gave her phone number to?"

 _"That's him."_

"That's awesome. She has been putting him off for weeks and it's about time. Who is assisting then?"

 _"Yours truly; I'm reading your plan as we speak."_

"Wow, I get to observe your skill in person."

There was a chuckle on the other end, " _Likewise Doctor Robbins."_

"Listen, I really want to thank you for inviting Sofia to the zoo."

 _"Think nothing of it and I'd like to think Callie and Penny can understand I'm all about doing what is best for Sofia. I know we haven't spoken all week, but we've both been slammed at work and I didn't want you to think I had forgotten about you."_

"To tell you the truth I was a little worried and I did drop by your office a few times."

 _"I ran past yours several times and that's what got me thinking about a double date. After you told me about Callie's problem with Penny, I thought having family time would help."_

"You are really awesome for making plans with everyone in mind."

 _"Thanks, but I just want everybody to get along and allow Sofia to be a happy child."_

"That's a nice wish and I'm all for it."

 _"Barring any unforeseen complications we should be done at the hospital no later than eleven, so I told Callie you and I would meet them outside the zoo entrance at twelve."_

"Sounds good to me and I'd like to cook you dinner in appreciation."

 _"If it means spending more time with you, then I accept."_

Arizona's confidence soared and her heart performed a series of backflips as the pair continued to discuss the upcoming surgery for over an hour before saying goodnight.

-o-

Saturday 30th April

Callie gently pulled Arizona aside while the others fed the giraffes and asked, "How did your transplant go?"

"It went well and did you know Mer is dating?"

Grinning madly, Callie pleaded, "Please tell me she finally said yes to yummy Doctor Thorpe?"

"She did and Jaimie took her place this morning. She is very talented and thorough."

"So I've been told. Kepner used the words brilliant and magical to describe her experiences in the OR with her."

"She's extremely focused and sat in recovery until the tiny human woke. It was amazing to work with her."

"Miranda said the same thing, so did Amelia, Riggs and Maggie."

"She's got great eyes," blurted out Arizona.

Giggling, Callie noted, "The rest of her is pretty hot too."

Slapping her ex on the shoulder, Arizona joked, "Eyes off or I'll snap your fingers."

"You could probably do it since adding some muscle to your arms."

"Why have you been checking out my physique?"

"Honey, we may no longer be a couple, but that doesn't mean I don't think you are still beautiful and incredibly sexy."

Blushing, Arizona was genuinely embarrassed, "I don't know what to say."

"Just accept the compliment and work your charm on Jaimie. Not that she needs any encouragement; she is smitten with you."

"Did she tell you that?"

"No. It's written all over her face and particularly those eyes you like so much."

"Yay for me," cheered Arizona gleefully. "Penny seems to be enjoying herself."

"We had another long talk and she understands Sofia and I are a two person deal. She apologised for her behaviour and I'm willing to give her one more try."

"I'm happy for you Cal."

"Time will tell if it was the right choice and Sof is very accepting of her being around more."

"She takes after you in believing everyone is entitled to a second chance."

"I think she gets that trait from the both of us."

"I'll accept that and I really am enjoying this day out."

"So am I and we have Jaimie to thank for it."

"We do and she is a strong believer in honesty and being upfront."

"There's a lot to like about her and I'm elated that you found her."

"Webber is taking full credit for us meeting."

Roaring with laughter, Callie nodded, "He does have a point."

"I didn't argue with the man and we better join the others."

-o-

Jaimie followed Arizona into the house and closed the door, "Is your housemate home?"

"No. Andrew is on nightshift."

"Great, we won't be disturbed then."

Turning around, Arizona's dimples deepened, "I like the sound of that."

"I thought you might and instead of cooking, how about we order in pizza?"

"Okay," assented Arizona while placing hands on Jaimie's hips, "That will give me more time to do this." Moving in, she captured smiling lips in a tender kiss.

The contact turned into a series of short pecks before Jaimie threaded long fingers through the back of Arizona's hair. Tongues danced together and Arizona's hands began a slow journey along the contours of jeans encased buttocks.

A moan escaped Jaimie's mouth and was rapidly swallowed by Arizona. The blonde's fingers caressed firm flesh as she lost herself to the talented kiss upon her lips. Her building arousal was instantly doused when her pager went off.

Taking a step back, she apologised, "Sorry, but hopefully it's only an update on Jonathan Sparks."

"Not a problem sweetheart."

The term of endearment caused Arizona to have a temporary loss of motor skills and she almost dropped the pager. Jaimie chuckled and planted a kiss on her cheek, "A flustered Arizona Robbins is adorable."

Reading the screen, Arizona bought herself some time to come up with a snappy retort. She bombed it and said instead, "Thanks and I have to call the PICU."

"Go ahead and I'll order dinner."

"Take out menu is on the fridge and I don't do anchovies."

"We have that in common and you have a great arse."

Arizona didn't have time to form any words as Jaimie disappeared into the kitchen. Contacting the PICU Head Nurse, Arizona received a pleasing report before joining Jaimie at the counter.

"Jonathan's vitals are still stable and urine output is excellent."

"That's bloody good news and pizza will be here in thirty."

Pulling the brunette into her embrace, Arizona snuggled into the side of her neck, "Are you on shift tomorrow?"

"No. What about you?"

"I'm on-call and will go in to check on Jonathan in the morning."

"Would you like to have dinner at my house then?"

"Yes I'd like to see where you live."

"It's a date and when do you have Sofia again?"

"I'm off duty next weekend and will be picking her up from day care Friday afternoon."

"Beauty, I'm off too and would like to take you both to meet my parents. Apparently Teddy is flying in Friday and staying with Luke. The folks have organised a get together for Saturday afternoon and mum mentioned inviting you and Sofia."

"She knows about us?"

"Of course she does and dad is excited to meet you too."

"Wow and that's a yes from me."

"I know it's only early days for us, but I'd like to think we are more than just dating."

"I would too."

With a cheeky grin, Jaimie inquired, "Can I actually refer to you as my girlfriend?"

Arizona answered with a passionate kiss that lasted until the pizza arrived.

-o-

"Would you like a beer or water?" Arizona asked while Jaimie took the cardboard box, plates and napkins to the living room.

"Water thanks."

Joining her guest on the couch, Arizona handed Jaimie a bottle, "Teddy just messaged about her visit."

"Luke is a complete goner where she is concerned."

"Teddy is no better, but is concerned about the age difference."

"My brother has no problem with it and it's only five years anyway. Teddy has already explained about her deceased husband Henry and Luke is very sympathetic."

"Their love story was heartbreaking."

"Luke and I both agree. I really like Teddy and she is good for Luke."

"Needless to say, she is a big fan of yours too and admires you."

Swallowing a mouthful of water, Jamie nodded, "We have a lot of respect for one another."

"Will you stay with the Reserves once you retire from the Army?"

"I haven't decided yet. The past couple of tours were hard mentally, but on the other hand, I enjoy the command role and serving with extraordinary people."

"Have you experienced battle?"

"Surgeons don't normally see action as we are usually stationed at a base hospital or a Battalion Aid Station. Most medical facilities are in a green zone and don't engage in enemy combat. As a Field Surgeon with a Combat Support Hospital, I have been involved in several conflicts. We are fully deplorable soldiers and are prepared for battle if caught up in an attack. My last role was with a Forward Surgical Team stationed in Irbil, Iraq and we were fortunate to remain out of any insurgent situations."

"You have my respect and gratitude for your service."

"Thanks Arizona. I think April was seriously contemplating volunteering for another tour before she discovered she was pregnant."

"I think she was too and now that she has decided to exclude Jackson from the pregnancy, she is more settled. She matured greatly while serving with the Army."

"She is an excellent Surgeon and soldier."

"And friend," contributed Arizona with a smile.

"Yes she is and it was nice to see Blake interacting with Sofia today."

"It was and you were amazing as always."

"Sofia is a great kid Arizona."

"She is, but I am super bias."

Jaimie asked questions about Sofia and her grandparents before assisting Arizona with cleaning up then saying goodnight.

-o-

The following night's dinner date was cancelled when Jaimie was called into the ER to cover the nightshift. Arizona ended up having dinner with April instead and the two friends chatted about everything and anything related to babies while decorating the nursery.

-o-

Friday 6th May

Running into the Pit, Arizona was met with utter chaos. Gurneys were being pushed into the ER Reception Area while Doctors and Nurses rushed everywhere. Approaching the Head of Trauma, Arizona asked, "Where do you need me?"

Pivoting, Jaimie pointed to Meredith, "Go with Grey. We have a five year old female with multiple abdominal injuries and a partial amputation of the lower left leg. Ambo is three minutes out. Ortho has been paged, but everyone is already in theatre."

Closing her eyes for a brief second and pushing back memories of her own limb loss, Arizona looked into concerned green eyes, "What the hell happened?

"A bridge collapsed onto Highway 5."

Arizona was not prepared when Jaimie pulled her into her arms and whispered, "I know this is a tough one for you and if you want to take a step back I'll fully understand and not judge."

"Thank you, but I've got this."

Letting go, Jaimie gave her a force ten smile, "Go be amazing Doctor Robbins." She was gone before Arizona could push down the lump that had formed in her throat and speak.

-o-

Callie came rushing into OR 6 and immediately asked, "What do you need from me Doctor Robbins?"

Looking up from her position beside the leg of Bernice Walker, Arizona replied, "Incomplete amputation of the lower left leg through the tibia and fibula. Injuries were sustained thirty minutes ago. We have re-established good blood flow to the foot and nerve endings were preserved on scene. I have completed reattachment of the majority of those as there was no Vascular Surgeon available. Stats are holding steady after being under for two hours."

Stepping in to inspect her ex-wife's work, Callie praised her, "Excellent job Doctor Robbins. I'll construct a fixator and prepare to pin the two bones while you continue. Doctor Grey, where are you at?"

"I'm about the close the last abdominal wound after resection of the lower bowel and ileum and removal of the appendix and spleen."

Nodding, Callie set to work on the metal frame and titanium parts arranged on a table behind Arizona, "Exceptional work Doctor Grey and how was your date?"

"It was nice; he's a nice guy."

"When are you seeing him again?"

"We didn't make any plans."

"You are hopeless," scoffed Callie while winking at Arizona.

The good natured banter continued for twenty minutes then Meredith stepped out. Arizona and Callie continued to work like a well-oiled machine as they reattached muscles, ligaments, tendons, blood vessels, and skin and pinned bones over the period of another four hours.

-o-

While scrubbing out, Jaimie raced into the room, "Doctor Torres, I require you in OR 4. Patient has severe crush injuries to his ribs, right hip, right shoulder and right femur."

An enormous grin befell Callie's face and she fist punched Arizona, "Time to rebuild more bones Rock Star."

Arizona laughed as Jaimie moved in closer and brushed blonde curls off her shoulders, "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay and I do appreciate you asking."

Green orbs shone brightly, "You are welcome but move that gorgeous arse of yours out of my OR. Doctor Bailey and I are scrubbing in next."

Grabbing Jaimie by the front of her scrub shirt, Arizona quickly kissed her, "Bossy much?"

With the corners of her mouth curving into a grin, Jaimie retorted, "Only when I need to be and no fraternisation at work Doctor Robbins."

"Sure thing," Arizona replied before kissing her again. She let go of the top and added, "I didn't notice any resistance from you."

"Get out of here before I forget the rules and devour your intoxicating lips."

"Oh, don't tempt me, see you later."

"Check the surgical board sweetheart; I just wrote your name down for OR 1 on an abdominal laceration and internal bleed from the liver on a six year old boy. Chart is on the counter for you and the parents are waiting outside. Karev is still in OR 3 and the tiny human needs the best. Doctor Edwards is prepping him now."

"It's going to be a long day, isn't it?"

"Yes and expect the surgeries to creep well into the night."

"If I don't see you for a while; do you want to grab a bit to eat at my place when we are done?"

"I would and I'll call when I am on the move."

"I'll do the same, bye."

"Bye Arizona."

-o-

Six operations later, Arizona had finally showered and dressed in denim jeans, boots and a light blue blouse. Leaving the Attending's Lounge, she called Jaimie and headed towards the elevators while waiting for an answer.

 _"Doctor Miller's phone, Nurse Debbie Jones speaking."_

"Oh hey Deb. I assume Doctor Miller is still in surgery?"

 _"Yes she is. Can I take a message Doctor Robbins?"_

"Can you please inform her I am on my way home?"

There was a series of awws in the background and Jaimie telling the Nurse to say she would be at least another two hours and their date would have to wait. Before Debbie could relay the information, Arizona said, "I heard and tell Doctor Miller to call me when she is done."

 _"Yes Doctor Robbins."_

Pocketing the phone, Arizona grinned with the realisation she had just announced she and Jaimie were involved. No doubt news would be rampant throughout the hospital before Arizona returned for work on Monday. She had no issue with that and considering Jaimie's words; she didn't appear to either.

-o-

A soundly sleeping Arizona was startled into consciousness by the ringing of her phone. With one eye open, she reached for the device and placed it over her left ear without reading the caller ID, "Hello, Robbins."

 _"Hi sweetheart, sorry to wake you."_

Fully alert, Arizona huskily replied, "It's fine babe. Are you home?"

 _"No, just taking a five minute break before stepping back into the OR."_

"Oh, what time is it?"

 _"It's eight past four, but you did say to call before you left."_

"I'm glad you did, but I thought all the surgeries from the bridge collapse had been completed."

 _"They had, but the ER was slammed with two burst appendixes and four broken limbs that required pinning. Callie and I are actually due in OR 5. She is doing a femur stabilisation while I perform a Decompressive Craniectomy on a right epidural hematoma. Our patient suffered a traumatic brain injury after being struck by a car. Bloody idiot walked out into the traffic without looking while out with drunken mates."_

"Well good luck and try not to impress Callie too much with your skill."

 _"Why is that?"_

"She once told me she was a little in love with you and hoped to work with you soon."

Jaimie guffawed and Arizona grinned at the adorable sound. _"In that case I better bring out the big guns and keep her as a Plan B in case you and I don't work out."_

"Crap, don't tell her that or she'll sabotage our relationship and dump Blake's ass."

 _"I will remain silent on the subject and concentrate on wooing you. I have to scoot sweetheart, but I'll see you this afternoon at five."_

With her heart all a flutter, Arizona cooed, "I look forward to it Jaimie, bye."

 _"Bye."_

Placing her phone back on the bedside table, Arizona drifted into slumber once more.

-o-

A tired looking Jaimie dressed in three quarter length grey/green camouflage shorts, a navy blue polo and adidas slides, greeted Arizona when the front door opened.

Attired in jeans, a short sleeved floral print shirt and sandals, Arizona pecked her girlfriend on the lips, "Hello, you look exhausted."

"I'm running on two cans of Coke. I didn't leave the hospital until an hour ago."

"Holy crap, was there a complication with your Craniectomy?"

Handing over the keys to her SUV to Arizona, Jaimie answered, "The TBI caused too much damage to the skill, so I couldn't preserve the bone. A prosthesis will have to be fitted once the brain swelling abates and Mister Rogers should make a full recovery. It was his leg that extended the operation. Callie needed to harvest a two centimetre section of bone from the patient's hip due to not being able to salvage part of the shattered femur. Your ex is a bloody genius."

Grabbing her shoulder bag, Arizona secured the door and followed Jaimie down the steps, "She is and should I be worried?"

Displaying dimples that could go on for days, Jaimie snaked an arm around Arizona's waist, "I only have eyes for you sweetheart." Opening the driver's door, she added, "I hope you don't mind driving, but I'm too knackered to trust my ability to get us there safely."

"I'm going to assume knackered means tired and I don't mind at all babe."

"Yes you are correct and thanks. I've programmed the address into the navigation system in case I doze off and by the way, where is Sofia?"

"We have to pick her up from Meredith's. She called this morning and asked to stay and play with Zola, so I took the opportunity to sleep in."

Closing the door, Jaimie ran around to the other side and settled on the passenger seat, "I'm glad you got to rest because my mother is going to ask you a million questions."

Tittering, Arizona dipped towards Jaimie, "If I could survive the inquisition I received from Callie's parents, I can overcome anything."

"That's my girl," cheered Jaimie prior to seizing pink lips. Deepening the kiss, Arizona ran fingers through the back of Jaimie's silken locks. In no rush to end the contact, she sucked on the other woman's bottom lip and totally surrendered to the passion emitting from Jaimie's response.

Six minutes elapsed before Arizona pulled away, "I really do enjoy kissing you."

"I have no complaints, but we better get a move on."

"Yes ma'am."

"You look gorgeous Arizona," stated Jaimie as the vehicle reversed out onto the street.

"Thank you," returned Arizona before shifting into drive. "You look pretty."

Jaimie giggled, "You are so bloody adorable."

"You are going to make me blush."

"Would that be a bad thing?" questioned Jaimie.

"No."

"Then expect more compliments. I received an e-mail from Owen late last night and quickly read it while gulping down a drink."

"How is he?"

"Terribly busy and expect to hear from him soon. He was in the process of e-mailing everyone and catching up."

"Awesome. Did you have the chance to speak much to Callie during surgery?"

"Actually, she was extremely open and informative about herself."

"It's good that the two of you are amicable."

"I like her and she even apologised for popping up every time I was with you or planning an outing."

"Callie is a wonderful person and she is trying to work out her problems with Blake."

"Do you think Penny is ready for an already made family?"

"I'm not sure, but at least she is making a better effort with Sofia this time around."

"Yeah, Callie mentioned that," noted Jaimie as she placed her hand on Arizona's thigh. With slow circular motions, she caressed the firm limb, "You have excellent muscle definition."

"I've always loved to run and since being fitted with the latest bionic leg, I returned to my morning practice of a three mile run."

"It shows and I'd like to go for a run with you one morning."

"I'd like that," responded Arizona while pulling up in front of Meredith's house.

"I'll go get Sofia sweetheart," offered Jaimie.

"Thank you." Arizona watched as Jaimie alighted from the vehicle and ambled up to the front door. _"Good god that woman is hot,"_ she thought as Meredith opened the door and passed Jaimie a purple backpack. A pink dress attired Sofia wrapped her arms around Jaimie's legs.

Arizona waved to Meredith and her daughter took hold of Jaimie's left hand. The child gave Meredith a one armed hug then kissed her cheek. Arizona couldn't help but grin at the sight of Sofia and Jaimie walking towards her.

Once Jaimie buckled the youngster in, Arizona turned to her, "Hey Baby Girl, did you have fun?"

"Yes mama, we played and baked cookies?"

Jaimie took her seat and put on her seatbelt.

"We go to your parents Jaimie?"

"Yes and Teddy and Luke will be there."

"Yay, me happy to see them."

Arizona put the SUV into gear and Jaimie reached for the DVD player controls, "Would you like to watch Dora?" she inquired.

"Yes pwease."

Altering the navigation coordinates, Jaimie returned her hand to Arizona's leg.

"Mama."

"Yes sweetie?"

"Jaimie your girlfriend?"

Swiftly glancing to her right, Arizona received a grin and nod, "Yes she is. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, me love her. She fun and plays with me."

Twisting in her seat, Jaimie looked into the back, "I love you too Sofia." She fortified the statement with a squeeze to Arizona's thigh and the sweetest of smiles.

Arizona's breath hitched and she wondered if she'd ever hear those same words spoken to her. She was hauled from her daydream when Sofia softly mumbled.

"Me no love Penny."

"You don't have to sweetie," soothed Arizona.

"Mommy love her, me heard her say it."

"That's okay Sof."

"You no sad mama?"

"No Baby Girl. I want your mommy to be happy."

"Jaimie make you happy?"

"Yes she does," Arizona braced herself for the question she knew was coming. She was spared the awkwardness when it didn't arrive. Looking into the rear view mirror, she sighed when she saw Sofia was engrossed in the TV monitor. The slight compression she felt on her leg caused her to look towards Jaimie. The raven haired beauty was asleep and oblivious to the conversation. Concentrating on the road, Arizona smiled and told herself it was way too soon to contemplate her feelings for Jaimie. Sure, she enjoyed spending time with her. She was in awe of her surgical prowess and there was no doubting she was extremely attractive and possessed a magnificent physique. The fact Jaimie was wonderful with Sofia and making a genuine effort to be friendly with Callie couldn't be ignored nor could the arousal Arizona felt course through her body whenever Jaimie was near. The way she felt when they kissed was another positive attribute. Oh crap, who was she fooling? Love was always on the fringe of her thoughts every time Jaimie was with her, but she'd promised herself not to fall until she knew her better. The smile on her face remained in place until the voice on the navigation device announced they had reached their destination; Antona Avenue, Green Lake.

Turning into the vast driveway behind a gold Ford Mustang, Arizona put the car into park and pulled on the handbrake. Switching off the engine, she took hold of Jaimie's hand, "Babe, we're here."

Long lashed eyelids fluttered open accompanied by a brilliant smile, "Okay."

"Mama, get out."

"Hold on Little Miss."

Arizona and Jaimie exited the car and Arizona helped her daughter. Jaimie went to the rear compartment and raised the tailgate. Collecting a carton of beer and a bouquet of roses for her mother, Jaimie caught Arizona's eye and explained, "It's for dad and Luke. Teddy and my brother are staying the night. I have no intention of drinking, so if mum offers you some wine, feel free to indulge. I have you and Sofia covered."

"Thanks for the thought, but I don't feel like drinking either. I'll drive home and you are welcome to stay at my place. I can loan you some sleepwear and you can use the guestroom."

"Sounds good to me and let's get inside before mum comes looking for us."

-o-

Arizona held Sofia's hand as they followed Jaimie down the hallway of the Georgian styled house then into the living room. A tall grey haired man sporting a broad smile stood up from a black leathered armchair.

"Hello Kiddo, glad to see you make it." Hugging his step-daughter, he kissed her temple, "Your mom is upstairs showing Luke and his girl to the guestroom."

"Hi dad it's great to see you." Stepping of the clinch, she turned to Arizona and Sofia, "I'd like to introduce you to Doctor Arizona Robbins and her amazing daughter Sofia."

Going down on one knee, Joel Miller addressed the young girl, "Pleased to meet you Little Lady. Jaimie has told me all about you. I believe you like Frozen, is that true?"

Brown eyes lit up like a carnival ride, "Yes Sir, me love Elsa and Anna."

"My favourite is Olaf."

"Oh me love him too, he funny."

"After dinner we can watch it together, if you like."

"Yay, mama and Jaimie too?"

"If they want," returned Joel before straightening up and extending his right hand to Arizona. "You have a lovely child and it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Jaimie here hasn't stopped extolling your skill and beauty since she met you."

"Thank you Colonel Miller and Jaimie may be a tad bias."

"She is an excellent judge of character and doesn't hand out accolades unless they are deserved, so trust her assessment of you. You can dispense with the formalities around here; I'm just plain old Joel."

"All right and you have a marvellous home."

"Thank you and I'll take that beer and flowers off your hands Jaimie."

A striking jet black haired woman in her late fifties entered the room as Joel exited. She made a bee line for Jaimie, "Welcome home love."

Wrapping her arms around her mother, Jaimie said, "Hi mum." She had barely been kissed on the cheek when the older woman let go and turned to Arizona.

"Hello, you must be Arizona and Sofia. I'm Beverley and it is nice to meet you both. Jaimie has nothing but praise for you and your daughter."

"It's lovely to meet you too," responded Arizona, already taken with Jaimie's parents.

"Hello," added Sophia. "Me love Jaimie."

Ruffling the girl's hair, Beverley retorted, "I love her too and would you like to help me ice a cake?"

Looking to her mother, Sofia asked, "Can me mama?"

"Yes Baby Girl, just follow Beverley's instructions and I will be there in a minute."

Holding out her hand, Beverley noted, "That's a pretty pink dress you are wearing Sofia. Is pink your favourite colour?"

"Yes ma'am, me love it."

The pair left for the kitchen and Arizona took a hold of Jaimie's hand, "Your parents are awesome and I can see where you got your looks from; your mom is stunning."

"Thank you and Sofia was so polite."

Arizona was about to lean in for a kiss when Luke and Teddy waltzed into the room.

"Hey Sis, Arizona."

"Hello Luke," returned Arizona and Jaimie simultaneously while Teddy hugged her friends.

"Hey you two."

Stepping back, Jaimie inquired, "How was your flight Teddy?"

"It was a really smooth trip and I have to say your folks are very welcoming."

"They are and let's go out onto the deck for drinks."

Arizona stayed in the kitchen for a moment until Joel fired up the barbeque. She sat beside Jaimie at the elongated outdoor table and smiled when a hand rested on her right knee.

"How's work Jaimie?" Joel asked.

"Bloody busy."

"It must be a change of pace, right?"

"Indeed and the high tech equipment is fantastic."

"Arizona, Jaimie told us you are Doctor Torres' ex-wife."

"Yes I am."

"She is an extraordinary Surgeon."

"She a rock star," squealed Sofia as she ran up to Arizona.

Chuckling, Joel gave her a nod, "I have no doubt of that Little Lady."

Climbing onto the chair beside her mother, Sofia confessed, "Me licked the spoon, it was yummy."

"I hope you left room for dinner?"

"Yes mama, me hungry."

Jaimie stood and took her leave, "I'll go give mum a hand with the salads." Leaning over, she pecked Arizona on the head, followed by Sofia.

-o-

Sofia was halfway through a burger when she looked at Joel and asked, "Do you have a pony?"

"No Little Lady."

Letting out an exaggerated sigh, Sofia remarked, "Me no have one. Mama said yard too small."

"That's very smart of your mother. Horses need lots of room to run around in."

"Jaimie, you have big back yard?"

"It's bigger than your mum's, but still not even space for a pony. I do have a pool though."

"Yay, we go there mama?"

"One day sweetie."

"Morrow?"

Jaimie took pity on Arizona, "You can use the pool anytime."

"How about tomorrow?" suggested Luke, eager to help move along his sister's romance.

"I have to check on a patient in the morning, but everyone is invited for lunch," answered Jaimie.

"Love you Jaimie," celebrated Sofia with raised hands before eying Arizona.

"Love you too mama."

"Hey, what about me?" complained Luke.

With a coy grin, Sofia replied, "Me love you and Teddy."

Everybody seated at the table joined in her laughter and the rest of the meal consisted of a gamut of questions directed at Arizona and Teddy.

-o-

Jaimie carried a sleeping Sofia into her bedroom while Arizona secured the front entrance. Arizona joined her and collected a pyjama set from the chest of drawers.

"Would you like me to grab you a bottle of water?" offered Jaimie as she moved towards the door.

"Yes please. I'll meet you in the living room."

"Okay sweetheart."

Several minutes passed before Arizona ducked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. From the way Jaimie had continually stroked her thigh on the journey home, she got the impression there was some serious making out about to occur and Arizona wanted fresh breath for that particular pastime. Grabbing a new toothbrush from the bottom drawer of the vanity, she made her way to her girlfriend.

Jaimie was sitting on the couch drawing a mouthful of water from the bottle and ogling Arizona. Putting the drink down on the coffee table, she got to her feet. "Listen, I think it would be best if I went home. I have to be at the hospital by seven and I don't want to disturb you or Sofia."

"Okay, but are you right to drive?"

"I'm fine and in keeping with the honesty policy; I want to tell you that if I stay it wouldn't be in the spare room. I'm more than ready to be with you intimately but I don't want our first time to be with your daughter two doors down the hallway. I'm nervous enough as it is and don't want the added pressure. You're an incredible woman Arizona and I won't be able to be quiet while making love with you."

Arizona's chest tightened, "Wow, I'm kind of flattered and admire your candour and the respect you have for Sofia."

"Arizona, I haven't been with anyone for some time and I refuse to rush. You deserve to be revered and trust me; I plan on worshipping your body when the time is right."

"You really are someone special Jaimie Miller and I hope that day is soon."

"I do too and on that note, I'll see you and Sofia tomorrow." Moving in closer, Jaimie kissed Arizona tenderly.

Breaking the contact, Arizona ran her hands down Jaimie's back and huskily said, "I really enjoyed meeting your parents and please drive home safely."

"I will and they absolutely adored you and Sofia. Goodnight sweetheart. I'll let myself out."

"Goodnight honey."

-o-

Page **22** of **22**


	11. Chapter 11

Grey's Anatomy: Out Here on My Own

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & OFC; Callie Torres & Penelope Blake.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Feeling the love for this story, so here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

A giggling Sofia was being thrown into the crystal blue water by Luke as Jaimie, Joel and Teddy looked on. Beverley returned from the kitchen with a fresh glass of sparkling wine and sat down on the lounger beside Arizona's. She glanced at the blonde then at the crutches leaning up against the table on the other side of Arizona.

"I greatly admire your courage," she commented.

"Thank you, but I had wonderful support once I was willing to accept it."

"Jaimie has spoken of the plane crash and the emotion she displayed when describing your bravery near broke my heart. My daughter has an enormous amount of respect for you Arizona and it has taken a long time for her to entrust her heart to someone."

"I know a little about Brooke and sympathise with her loss as I do with yours. It must have been difficult for you to be left alone with two children."

"I struggled at first, but with the assistance of family and friends I managed to pull myself together for Luke and Jaimie's sakes. John will always be in my heart, but Joel showed me how to love again. He took my kids in without hesitation and treated them as his own. Initially I was reluctant to remove them from their home and family but I think they felt it was an opportunity to start all over again in a new country."

"Do you miss Australia?"

"To a small degree I do. We travel back once a year to catch up with my parents and sister along with her family. In turn, they make the trip over here as often as they can. What about your parents, Jaimie mentioned they live in San Diego?"

"They fly up every couple of months to visit Sofia, but not as regular as they used to before the divorce. They were more than a little disappointed with the breakup; they adore Callie."

"Jaimie told me you've only recently found a balance with the relationship you have with your ex-wife."

"That's true and all decisions have been made with the best interests of our daughter in mind."

"She's a wonderful child. You and Callie should be proud of the way you have raised her."

"We are; it's what bonds us as a family."

"That is a good thing and I think I've asked you enough personal questions for the day."

Smiling, Arizona turned to face the older woman, "I don't mind at all. I have nothing to hide and my father will be sure to interrogate Jaimie when they meet."

"Has Jaimie spoken to you about her retirement from the Army?"

"She mentioned she is officially resigning her Commission in December."

"My husband has been attempting to persuade her to reconsider."

"From what Jaimie has told me that possibility is not an option."

"I agree, but Joel would like to see her do twenty years and be set for life with the Army pension."

"I get the feeling money is not an issue."

"It most definitely isn't. Jaimie and Luke have both invested well over the years."

Arizona's attention was drawn to the pool steps. Jaimie was making her way out of the water with Sofia in her arms. Arizona's eyes focused on the black board shorts and blue rashie attired woman and her pulse raced as her thoughts turned carnal. Jaimie's legs were tanned and well-muscled and matched her toned biceps. Her near pornographic daydreaming disappeared when the goddess spoke.

"I think someone needs a nap."

Looking up, Arizona asked, "Hey Little Miss, you ready for home?"

"Yes mama, me tired."

Reaching for her crutches, Arizona stood, "We better get you dry and clothed then."

"I'll take her into the house while you say goodbye to everyone," offered Jaimie.

"Thanks and I had an awesome afternoon. It was a pleasure spending time with you Beverley. I hope to see you again soon."

"The pleasure was all mine dear."

-o-

 **Monday 9th April**

After dropping Sofia at day care, Arizona went to the ER in search of Jaimie. She located her at the Nurse's Station reading a tablet. "Hey Doctor Miller," she said in greeting.

Looking up, a bright smile appeared on Jaimie's mouth, "Good morning Doctor Robbins."

"I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me later."

"I most certainly would and you being here just happened to save me a page." Passing over the electronic chart, Jaimie continued, "A mother brought in her nine month old baby boy after he refused a bottle and vomited. He presented with signs of shaken baby syndrome and is lethargic."

"The Triangle of Symptoms?" inquired the Paediatric Surgeon.

"Yes. The CT detected a small subdural haemorrhage, mild Encephalopathy and an Ophthalmological exam revealed low grade bilateral retinal bleeding. I wanted your opinion before I called in DCFS. I ordered skeletal x-rays and the results just came in. A neurological exam cleared Brendan of any hearing loss and seizure disorder. Time will tell if there are any permanent injuries, but Doctor Radcliff was pleased with Brendan's responses to stimuli."

"What explanation did the mother give for the injuries?"

"She maintains Brendon fell off the bed when she looked away for a second while changing his nappy."

"Is there a father in the picture?"

"No, but there is a boyfriend and Molly is very evasive about his whereabouts."

Inspecting the x-rays, Arizona pursed her lips, "There's a healed fracture of the left ulna and several ribs." Shaking her head, she continued, "And evidence of an old intracranial haemorrhage. I think your suspicions may be correct."

"Doctor Kepner is checking other hospitals for treatment on the arm and ribs. I also found bruising to the base of his neck along with fingertip sized bruising to the rear of his forearms."

On cue, April joined the two Doctors and handed a tablet to Jaimie, "Two months ago Molly Burns showed up at Seattle Pres with Brendan. She stated the baby rolled off the bed while she was changing his diaper."

"Bloody hell; I don't believe in coincidence. Kepner call DCFS and the Police."

"Yes, right away ma'am."

"I hate these bloody idiots," cursed Jaimie with distaste.

"I'll examine the tiny human myself and order an MRI in case the CT missed other healed trauma."

"Thanks Doctor Robbins, I'll join you."

-o-

Jaimie's initial diagnosis was confirmed by Arizona and an MRI unearthed minuscule fractures to Brendon's wrists as well as a healed fracture of the Occipital bone. By the time a DCFS and Police Officer arrived, Arizona was fuming and ready to explode a tirade of abuse on Molly. Her anger was redirected when the young mother confessed her boyfriend Sonny had twisted her son's hands and shaken him on three different occasions when he wouldn't stop crying.

Unable to listen any further, Arizona gathered up a sleeping Brendon and started to leave the room, "I'm taking him up to PICU." She held her tongue when Molly pleaded for her son to remain with her.

Once Arizona was in the hallway, she felt a hand on her right shoulder. Turning, she locked onto concerned green eyes, "How the hell can a mother standby and allow her child to be abused like that?"

"I don't know. It's never made sense to me. You have to have a licence to have a dog, but not to have a child."

"That is true and oh so wrong on many levels. I'll get this little guy into a crib and plaster his wrists. I want to keep him for observation for at least forty eight hours to monitor the intracranial lesion in case we have to operate and place a shunt to relieve pressure. I'll organise another MRI for tomorrow morning in hopes the swelling abates."

"Okay, Brendan is officially your patient now and if you need to talk, I'm only a page or text away."

"I appreciate that, bye."

-o-

"How is Brendan doing?" inquired Jaimie as she sat down beside Arizona and placed her meal tray on the table.

Casting her eyes over her girlfriend's hamburger and fries, she grinned, "I see we have similar tastes in food and Brendan is doing remarkably well. Doctor Radcliff was in surgery, so I had Amelia give him another thorough examination and she agrees he should improve now he is away from the abuser."

"I'm pleased to hear that and I hope my mother wasn't too harsh on you yesterday?"

"She was remarkably sweet and we had a delightful conversation," replied Arizona before taking a sip of her chocolate milkshake.

"Mum called before I left for work this morning and sang your praises."

"I really did enjoy our time together and I phoned my parents last night with news about you. They're eager to meet you and Sofia was so excited to tell them all about you and Luke."

A slow smirk crossed Jaimie's lips, "Your child is a joy."

"She's a good kid and you, Luke and your dad wore her out. She slept right through the night from the moment I got her into the car."

"We had fun and I admit I had a good night's sleep too."

With a deep dimpled smile, Arizona leaned into Jaimie, "I had an excellent day of sun and great company."

"You and Sofia are welcome to use the pool anytime; even if I'm not home."

"That's awfully nice of you."

Jaimie pressed her lips to the shell of Arizona's left ear, "You're awfully nice and looked amazingly gorgeous in your dark blue bikini. I think it is my favourite colour on you."

Tentacles of heat wrapped themselves around Arizona's centre and goosebumps popped up over her skin, "Thank you and you are simply stunning."

Sitting back, Jaimie held Arizona's gaze, "I know I am usually professional at work, but Doctor Robbins, you are way too tempting for me to resist."

Blushing, Arizona quipped, "I think you are the temptress."

Jaimie was about to make further comment when her pager sounded, "Bloody hell, MVA five minutes out." Getting to her feet, she kissed Arizona's lips fleetingly, "Sorry sweetheart, talk to you later."

"Okay honey; I'll take care of your tray."

"Cheers."

Arizona sighed as Jaimie took off in a long, graceful stride. _"Good grief that woman is damn fine,"_ she thought to herself.

"You're a lucky woman Robbins," announced Alex as he took a seat opposite her. "I witnessed that little kiss and it was hot."

"You're a dick Karev," shot back Arizona with a giggle while her friend helped himself to some of Jaimie's leftover fries.

"Hey, I'm a guy and seriously, I'm happy for you. You two are an attractive couple and the smile you have been sporting the past few weeks suits you. Let's face it, you have been through so much shit and deserve to be the old Robbins we have all missed and not the woman too afraid to rock the boat. I love the ballsy, take no prisoners Head of Peds that kicks ass."

Grinning, Arizona humbly replied, "Thank you for that sterling character reference and how did the pre-op go with Regina?"

Beaming, Alex answered, "That girl is all sass and made me promise to buy her a Barbie campervan before she allowed me to shave her head."

"She's got a crush on you."

"She's seven and scared shitless is what she is."

Rolling her eyes, Arizona pointed out, "Come on, you are terrific with her."

"It's a gift I learnt from you."

"You were my best student and will make an excellent father one day."

"Yeah right and that's something I didn't learn from my old man."

"You're a good man Alex. Have you and Jo sorted out your crap yet?"

"We've had a really long talk and she wants to marry me, just not yet. She's still got a few issues with abandonment and wants some more time to deal with the fact I'm not going anywhere."

"That's awesome and I have to admit you've been happier lately."

"Jo and I are in a good place right now and she's less stressed over her career."

"Do you think she'll choose Ortho as her speciality?"

Popping three fries into his mouth, Alex chewed then swallowed before answering, "I think she enjoys breaking bones a little too much; it's kind of scary."

Releasing a chuckle, Arizona cooed, "A strong woman is sexy."

Grinning, Alex nodded, "I can't argue with that."

"I didn't think you would."

"Speaking of strong women, did you hear about the ruckus in the Pit?"

"I haven't heard a word and Jaimie didn't mention there was a problem."

"Police and DCFS were still interviewing the mother of the kid you brought up to PICU in Trauma 2 when some guy came looking for her. He pushed past security screaming and demanding to speak with her when Jaimie came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground just as he was about to grab Nurse Cathy. April told me your girl had the prick face down on the floor and subdued by the time the cops got to him. Apparently he was the son of a bitch responsible for Brendan's injuries."

The arousal that Arizona had experienced earlier had simmered, but now it suddenly sprang to life, "Oh my god, I hope they got that on CCTV."

"You are a perv Robbins, but seriously, when you find out, come get me."

"Let's go to the security control room now and ask to view it."

"You don't have to ask me twice."

The two friends cleared the table then set off for the security office.

-o-

"Jesus, the dufus is twice her size," pointed out Alex as Andy the Security Officer played the footage from the ER.

"Crap, he's got like a hundred pounds on her," noted Arizona excitedly as Jaimie launched herself at the man.

"Boom!" exclaimed Karev. "Great tackle Wonder Woman."

Arizona was left speechless as she watched Jaimie position herself on Sonny's back and dig a knee in between his shoulder blades. She thought she was viewing an episode of Cops as the man struggled to free himself. He was no match for Jaimie and quickly surrendered as she pressed his face into the floor. She leaned over him and said something into his right ear.

"I wonder what she told the dirt bag?" queried Alex.

"I'll have to find out," said Arizona as her ability to form words returned. The stimulation coursing through her body was electrifying and she knew she had to douse it before returning to the Ped's Ward for afternoon rounds. "I'll meet you upstairs Karev; I need to take care of something."

Heading out the room, he gave her a knowing look, and couldn't help himself, "Off to find Wonder Woman and get your freak on?"

"No you idiot. Jaimie is busy in the Pit and we don't do that crap here at work." _"More's the pity,"_ she said to herself as wetness seeped through her underpants. Taking off, Arizona went to her locker and collected fresh underwear and toiletries before taking a cold, cold shower.

-o-

Doctor Robbins was exiting the Attending's Lounge when her phone sounded with a text alert. Retrieving it from the back pocket of her jeans, she smiled when she read the message from Jaimie: The ER is out of control & I'll be here forever. _**Can I drop in to see you after I've escaped? xxxxoooo**_

Arizona sent back: _**Please do & I'll have dinner waiting for you xx**_

 _ **You're the best girlfriend ever, hugs**_

Grinning madly at the thought of finally having some time alone with Jaimie caused Arizona to rush to her car with ideas for a romantic dinner swirling around her head. She settled on her mom's recipe for pot roast and made a stop off to the supermarket before driving home.

She was popping the dish into the oven when Jaimie called. "Hey, are you on your way?" she answered after two rings.

 _"No sweetheart. I'm about to head into the OR, so please don't wait up for me. I'll be at least another four hours or more and will stay here overnight. I'm sorry to ditch you and dinner."_

"Comes with the job honey and I'll see you in the morning."

 _"Too right you will and sweet dreams Arizona."_

"You too, goodnight."

-o-

 **Up Next:** Poor Arizona and all that pent up sexual tension. Our favourite Paediatric Surgeon's interrogation from Jaimie's mum continues.


	12. Chapter 12

Grey's Anatomy: Out Here on My Own

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & OFC; Callie Torres & Penelope Blake.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Tuesday 10th May**

Arizona had just finished morning rounds and was viewing the surgical board when she felt an affectionate touch to the small of her back. Turning, she faced a worn out Jamie.

The Head of Trauma smiled then removed her hand, "My apologies for last night, but I got dragged into another surgery before I could get away."

Returning the smile, Arizona's voice lowered, "There's no need to be sorry, it's okay. Did you manage to get any sleep at all?"

"Two hours and I thought I'd find you here so I came looking. Kepner is running the Pit this morning while I'm in theatre; I have back to back surgeries."

"Good luck and if you aren't too tired, the offer for dinner is still good. I have plenty of leftovers."

Scrunching up her face at the thought of all the trouble her girlfriend at gone to, Jaimie replied, "We'll play it by ear and crikey, I really do miss spending time with you."

"I do too and I have to get going."

"Good luck sweetheart."

"Thanks; go be awesome."

-o-

Jaimie eventually made it to Arizona's Thursday night. Once greeting were out of the way, she was led into the kitchen and dinner got under way.

Taking a bite of her chili lime steak and vegetables she asked, "Are you on-call this weekend?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm heading up to Westport with dad, Luke and Will once I finish Friday and thought you'd like to join us."

"The break would have been ideal, but that's the way it goes. I can check my roster after we've eaten and maybe plan for another time?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me and this steak is really well seasoned sweetheart."

"Thank you; it's another one of mom's recipes. Do you have your roster with you?"

"I have it on my phone. Uhm, have you spoken to Callie lately?"

"I saw her this morning at day care when I dropped in to see Sofia, why?"

"My last surgery was with her and she appeared upset."

"Did she mention why?"

"No. I thought she was pissed at me for some unknown reason, so I asked and she swore it wasn't anything to do with me or you."

"Maybe Callie has another issue with Penny."

"Beats me, but I saw tears in her eyes several times and she wasn't her usual dancing and singing self. I'm actually worried about her."

Smiling, Arizona reached across the table and took hold of Jaimie's left hand, "You are so sweet to be concerned and I definitely didn't expect you to care about my ex."

"Neither did I, but I do like her and respect her as a Surgeon. I was tempted to ask questions then I realised I had no right to interfere; I barely know the woman."

"Callie likes you too and I may have an idea as to what is troubling her."

"You do?"

"Yes. The Residents' Preminger Grant is in play and nominations closed today at noon with the winner announced late this afternoon. Callie told me Penny opted not to apply as she is only a third year and didn't want to travel to the other side of the country if she did happen to win. She said she didn't want to be apart from her."

Black eyebrows arched, "I overheard some talk about it and actually Edwards was the one that mentioned Shepard was endorsing her. So who received the grant?"

"Penny did and obviously Callie is not happy about being lied to again."

"Wow, those two have major trust issues. First it was the whole Dereck debacle then Sofia and now this."

"I don't envy Callie's situation, but I'm sure she'll attempt to work it out. She's a firm believer in giving people a second chance, although technically, it's the third one."

"I bet she'll seek counsel with you."

"I'm not too certain of that. I told her the other day I didn't want to be caught up in the middle of her crap with her girlfriend."

"Ouch, that must have stung."

Tittering, Arizona boldly confessed, "It was part of my original plan for not waiting in the background any longer in case things blew up and Callie wanted me back. I'm over it and am very happy with you."

"I'm glad to hear that, but you do know I am okay with you and Callie being friends."

"I am aware of that and it's comforting for me. Callie knows she can talk to me as a friend, but I have to draw the line somewhere."

"Good and I want to tell you I really do appreciate your patience."

With blonde eyebrows knotting, Arizona inquired, "What do you mean?"

"Well, we have been dating and getting to know one another for two months and unlike a majority of lesbians; we haven't been intimate nor have we rented a U-Haul truck and moved in together."

Laughing at the age old joke, Arizona smirked, "I told you before that I am happy to wait. I don't want to rush or make any mistakes. I'm enjoying this time of discovery between us and am more than pleased with the pace. As far as sex goes, it will happen when we are both ready."

A single teardrop tumbled from Jaimie's right eye, "And that is why I am grateful to you Arizona. I'll give you a hand with the dishes then I'd like it if we withdrew to the living room and talked more."

"I'm all for that."

-o-

Having removed her prosthetic, Arizona was situated between Jaimie's long legs and leaning back onto her chest on the couch. Her hands were resting against her girlfriend's taut quadriceps and her fingers were gently caressing denim covered skin.

"First of all," began Jaimie. "Thanks for a superb dinner."

"It was my pleasure."

"Secondly, for me to be able to make love with you, I need to explain something."

"I'm listening honey."

"Brooke and I were stationed with the same Forward Surgical Team during a nine month deployment. She was a General Surgeon and as you already know, had ended our relationship one month prior to her death."

"I remember you telling me," returned Arizona, realising painful details were about to be revealed.

"That morning I was advised to put together a small team to head out of the green zone to lend medical assistance to a unit of soldiers pinned down ten miles out. We were escorted by two other teams and came under some heavy enemy gunfire as we approached the location. We managed to get through and attend to the wounded. In between giving medical aid, we had to provide strategic return fire. After withdrawing without further causalities, Brooke and I were loading the injured into a Mine-Resistant Ambush Protected Vehicle when it was struck by an RPG round. An air strike was immediately ordered on the position from where it was launched, but not before another one hit us."

"Oh crap," murmured Arizona with a squeeze from both hands.

"I lost consciousness before I hit the ground and when I came to I couldn't feel the lower half of my body."

"Shit!" was all Arizona could say.

"Once the initial shock and adrenalin wore off I felt this incredible pain in my stomach and when I looked down I saw it was embedded with a piece of metal. The place was a dust bowl and when the air became clearer I turned to my left where Brooke had been standing and she was all torn up. I dragged myself over to her torso, but it was plain to see she hadn't survived." Jaimie's arms hugged Arizona firmer as she continued, "Two of my team had been killed and when everyone was taken back to base I was rushed into surgery with shrapnel piercing my abdomen, back, left thigh and shin. They patched me up enough for a flight out to Landstuhl Regional Medical Center in Germany. I underwent more procedures to repair the damage done to my spine. Fortunately the paralysis was only temporary, but I had to learn to walk again. I spent four months in Rehab and thank my lucky stars every day. No one apart from medical staff has seen the scars on my back and belly, so I'm a little hesitant for you to look at them. The one on my shin is barely discernible, but I'm very self-conscious of the others."

Turning her body, a teary Arizona focused on dull green eyes, "I can fully understand and I'll be ready when you are."

"They are a constant reminder of Brooke when I look at them, but at least I no longer fall apart anymore."

"Oh I completely comprehend that," admitted Arizona as the need to comfort the amazing woman before her won out. She tenderly pressed her lips to Jaimie's and offered her compassion.

The kiss was chaste and filled with the knowledge a deeper connection had been forged between the two women. Six minutes of mingled tears and traded pecks ended with Jaimie pulling back and holding the sides of Arizona's head.

Green pools glistened as a wide grin formed on her lips, "I'm falling in love with you Arizona. You've found your way into my heart and for the first time in my life, I want it all and I want it with you."

Holding back tears of jubilation, Arizona nodded, "I have loved before, but what I feel for you is somehow so much more. There is no doubt with you, no second guessing, there is no anxiety or compromise. Every time I am with you I find more to admire about you and am steadily tumbling towards love."

Grinning idiotically, Jaimie gutturally whispered, "We both used the word love, so it's safe to say we are reluctant to admit that feeling."

"I think we have gone through enough drama in our lives to take our time in making that commitment."

"So true, besides, I don't want to say the words before sleeping with you in case you turn out to be a dud in bed. I'd only feel obliged to lie."

Bursting into laughter, Arizona smooched Jaimie on the nose and was thankful for the pause in the seriousness of the conversation, "I was thinking the same thing."

"Great minds do think alike sweetheart."

"That's funny honey."

"Seriously, I've really enjoyed tonight, but I have to get going. I have a six o'clock start in the morning."

"Will you have lunch with me considering I won't get the chance to see you for two days?"

"I'd like that and before I go, we need to check our schedules for a weekend away at Westport and if you have Sofia, that would be more than fine."

"I really do appreciate the way you include her."

"You are welcome and you better kiss me before you get up."

"Oh, I can definitely do that."

Jaimie departed forty minutes later with Arizona offering to organise accommodation for three days at Cohasset Beach, South Westport.

-o-

 **Friday 13th May**

The bad luck often associated with Friday the thirteenth cast its spell upon Seattle and the hospital was inundated with sick and injured on a massive scale. Jaimie officially called a Code Black and closed the ER with ambulances being diverted to Seattle Pres until further notice.

Arizona consulted on twenty two cases before managing a break mid-afternoon. She was sitting in the cafeteria eating a cheese burger and fries when Callie pulled up a chair beside her.

"What a day," complained the Latina before popping a fry into her mouth.

"You can say that again. I've got four extra unscheduled surgeries lined after I've eaten."

"I've got two and I've never seen it so busy in the Pit."

"Me either, but Jaimie and April have it under control."

"They work really well together."

"It helps that they served together in Jordon and know each other's habits. Besides being busy, how are you Callie?"

Frowning, Callie lowered her eyes, "I guess word is out about me being a little pissed at Penny?"

"It is, but Jaimie actually told me she was worried about you."

Making eye contact, a surprised Callie asked, "She did?"

"Yes, she likes and respects you."

A smile graced Callie's olive complexion, "Wow, go figure."

"I'm glad she is so accepting of the relationship you and I have and doesn't complain."

"You certainly have lucked out there Arizona and you already know how I feel about Jaimie."

Giggling, Arizona shook her head, "Keep your hands off my girlfriend."

"I make no promises, but I have enough problems with my own."

"It seems so and I wish you the best in sorting it out."

"Gee thanks."

"Hey, that's what friends are for."

"I'm glad we are friends and maybe we should discuss Sofia's birthday party."

Shock registered on Arizona's face, "Crap, it's only nine days away."

"It is and I was thinking we could hold it at the zoo."

"Excellent idea and I'll organise the day off."

"I've already rescheduled my day and I can call the zoo this afternoon."

"All right and I'll sort out the invitations."

"How large a group do you want?"

"How about we choose ten of Sofia's closest friends from day care?"

"That sounds manageable. Will Jaimie want to attend?"

"She will do the chivalrous thing and say no so April can go. Besides, we are having a long weekend at Westport with Sofia the day after."

"Our kid will love that."

"She's a beach baby like her mommy and Jaimie is going to teach us to surf."

Black eyebrows shot upwards, "She surfs?"

Arizona couldn't help but taunt her ex, "Callie, she's Australian, duh!"

"Oh yeah, surrounded by amazing coastlines and brilliant waves. I'll have to hang out at the beach with her some time."

"She often meets up with a couple of Army buddies or her dad and brother, so I'll mention your interest to her."

"Thanks. I spoke with Owen on Skype last night."

"Great, how's he doing?"

"Very busy and he told me Amelia broke up with him."

"Shit, not again. I thought they were doing fine."

"Apparently she said she couldn't be with him because he drinks."

"The man's been overseas for a month, so that's a bit harsh of her."

"She called it off before he left. He was far from sober at his farewell drinks and she cracked."

"Maybe it's for the best; they've never had a stable relationship."

"Yeah," agreed Callie, somewhat sadly.

"Hey now, at least we tried for six years and were happy for the majority of that time."

"It's not that Arizona; I'm afraid I'm headed down the same track with Penny."

Although she was averse to getting involved, Arizona nevertheless, wanted to be a friend to her ex, "Callie, you need to talk to her and be honest. She needs to listen to your concerns and actually do the same."

"Easier said than done."

"Use your head and keep you vagina out of the conversation."

Laughing, Callie nodded, "I hear you and speaking of vaginas, you getting any yet?"

"Calliope!" exclaimed Arizona in horror. "That is so not your business."

Shaking her head, Callie continued to joke, "I'll take that as a no and you have my sympathy."

"It's not like that; we are discovering each other before taking that next step."

"Considering how much you enjoy sex, that must be difficult for you?"

"I have no complaints."

Callie studied her ex-wife's face, "You're doing that little self-satisfied smirk. She's a good kisser then?"

"She's brilliant."

"So are you."

Taken aback by the off the cuff comment, Arizona quickly replied, "I better go before this gets awkward."

Reaching out, Callie stopped her from getting up, "Before you do, I want to answer a question you asked me some time ago."

"Go ahead?"

"When we were arguing in your office you wanted to know if you were a bad lover. Arizona, you are a wonderfully talented lover. You taught me so much and more than satisfied me. That was never an issue between us. Our sex life was simply outstanding and I don't want you to ever think otherwise."

To say Arizona was stunned by the statement was an exaggeration, "I appreciate you telling me that and I'm sorry I betrayed your love."

Sucking on her bottom lip to stave off tears, Callie confessed, "And I am sorry I tried to fix you."

With eyes filling with tears, Arizona stated, "We sucked at communication as a couple Callie, don't make the same mistake with Penny. If she's hurt your feelings, tell her and try to repair the damage before it's too late. You deserve to be loved unequivocally without all the Spanish daytime TV drama."

Swiping away her own tears, Callie smiled, "Thank you and I love you."

"I love you too; just don't settle for second best. Our daughter warrants having two happy mothers."

"She does, now go be a rock star."

"You know it Doctor Torres."

A content Paediatric Surgeon disposed of her tray and headed for the ER twenty minutes before her next surgery was due to begin.

-o-

Jaimie was in Trauma Room 4 furiously pumping the exposed heart of a male patient with her left hand while Nathan watched the monitor. There was a beep as the green sinus line jumped into a steady rhythm and she declared, "Get him to Or 6 stat. He's all yours Riggs."

"Yes ma'am and excellent save."

Stepping to the side, Jaimie allowed Nathan, April and the Nurse to wheel the gurney out. Taking off her gloves, she tossed them into the designated receptacle. Rotating towards the door, a smile ghosted over her lips when her view took in Arizona.

"Hello Doctor Robbins. I'm sorry about having to cancel our lunch date, but it's been a mad house. I've only just called down the Code Black and reopened the ER for business."

Without speaking, Arizona took her own advice just given to Callie and moved in closer. Wrapping her arms around Jaimie's midriff, she brought their bodies together and in a softened tone confessed, "I love you. I'm in love with you and am totally one hundred percent committed to you and us."

Green eyes grew larger, "Bloody hell. I was not expecting you to say that after ditching you, but wow. Needless to say, I am so in love with you and am over the moon to have your love."

Sealing the deal, Arizona captured smiling lips in a hungry, passionate kiss that left nothing in doubt. She deepened it when Jaimie threaded fingers through the back of her hair and duelled for tongue supremacy. It was a losing battle as Arizona maintained control for several minutes until she pulled back and gazed into dilated pupils.

"I love you and have a great weekend."

"Crikey, I love you too and will you have dinner with me Sunday night?"

Blue eyes sparkled, "I'll still be on-call honey."

"In that case, how about we go to Joe's so you are close by?"

"Perfect, what time?"

"How does seven sound?"

"Great, I'll pick you up."

"All right and Arizona?"

"Yes?"

"Bring a change of clothes and stay the night."

Hot flames of desire struck Arizona's centre, "Oh gosh, uhm okay and I … oh dear god … I love you."

With a rich chuckle, Jaimie let go, "I love you too and if I can, I'll come home earlier so we can spend more time together."

Butterflies took flight inside Arizona's tummy as Jaimie's thoughtfulness washed over her, "I don't want you changing plans with your family and friend."

"Hey, if I tell them it's for my sexy hot girlfriend, they will cheer and tell me to leave."

"That's funny and I have surgery in fifteen, so I have to go."

"Then I suggest you stop talking and kiss me for five of those minutes."

"Yes ma'am," cooed Arizona, more than willing to comply.

-o-

The best laid plans often go awry and that's what happened when Arizona was called into work Sunday morning to cover for Doctor Russo. The OB was listed for two Caesareans, but had fallen ill at the last minute and Arizona was asked to step in. After the successful procedures, she was called to the Pit and ran head first into a six hour surgery followed by another that took her OR time well into the evening.

Jaimie had arrived home just after midday and Arizona had managed to text her in between operations. Her girlfriend had been understanding at the time and promised to see her at the Head of Department's meeting the following morning.

Arizona made it home a little after nine and went straight to bed.

-o-

 **Monday 16th May**

Arizona was alone in the conference room pouring a cup of coffee when she detected a familiar hand rest on her lower back. Butterflies began to flutter and her knee buckled when Jaimie pressed warm lips to her earlobe and gently nibbled.

Giggling at her girlfriend's reaction, Jaimie whispered, "Have a sleepover at my place tonight and I'll show you how much I've missed you the past couple of days."

There was an instant flood of moisture between Arizona's thighs and she couldn't help but groan, "Holy crap, I missed you too and will need to change my underpants before rounds."

Moving back, Jaimie turned Arizona around in her arms and winked, "Would you like a hand?"

"Oh god yes, but that would be highly unprofessional of us."

"Indeed and I've never been one for quickies at work."

"Okay enough already because the table is looking mighty tempting right now."

"So are you and I've been dreaming about having my way with you the past three nights."

"Seriously, you need to stop talking or I'll orgasm right here."

"I'd like to witness that sweetheart then orally clean up the evidence."

Tittering briefly, Arizona moved away from Jaimie's embrace and picked up her mug. Taking a seat she retorted, "I'm sure you would, but for now, you need to behave. Although I have to admit I am really enjoying this flirty side of you."

"I like yours too and just so you know, I'm pretty bloody horny for you right now."

"Wow back at you and I'll be at your house by seven. Don't bother cooking, we can order in after I've ravished every delectable inch of you."

Sitting opposite the object of her lust, Jaimie was all smiles, "You have a deal and you look amazing this morning."

Arizona's clever retort remained unspoken as Richard and Amelia entered the room. Instead, she avoided all eye contact with Jaimie and quelled her longing until paged to the NICU.

-o-

 **Up next: With feelings now declared, what's Arizona to do? Another family outing brings about more revelations.**


	13. Chapter 13

Grey's Anatomy: Out Here on My Own

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & OFC; Callie Torres & Penelope Blake.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. A huge thank you to those who have already done so. The Muse would like to say she has been spoiling you with four lengthy chapters in one week. She is in a purple patch at the moment, so without further fanfare, sexy times are about to begin!

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

When the front door of Jaimie's house opened, Arizona walked right on in and placed her crutches and overnight bag on the polished wood floor. Grabbing the lapels of Jaimie's white polo shirt, she hauled her towards her lips. "I love you so much. Close the door and take me to bed," she throatily directed.

"Yes ma'am," shot back Jaimie while pushed the door shut with her bare foot. Her mouth was immediately besieged by Arizona's and the heated kissing began. Without breaking contact, Arizona willingly followed as Jaimie ushered her blindly down the hallway to the last room on the right.

Arizona smelt a floral fragrance and let go. Opening her eyes, she noted the bedroom was decorated with numerous lit candles and bathed in a warm glow. The cover on the king size bed had been turned down and there was an instrumental melody filtering through the air. The setting took her breath away and she held back the tears threatening to fall.

Jaimie placed a hand on Arizona's shoulder, "This is the part where we slow things down and take our time."

There was a slight nod, "I agreed and this is a really nice atmosphere you've created."

"I'm all for romance sweetheart and I want our first time together to be memorable."

"I do too," replied Arizona while moving in closer. "I am so ready for you."

Gulping loudly, Jaimie just grinned, "As I am for you and please tell me if I do something you don't like."

"The same goes for you," returned Arizona as she took hold of the hem of Jaimie's shirt. "I want to see all of you."

"Be my guest," offered Jaimie while reaching for Arizona's blue blouse. "I'm glad you didn't wear something with buttons."

"I came prepared, just like you."

Lifting up the top, Jaimie pulled it over her girlfriend's head and groaned when two blue lace adorned breasts were revealed, "I really do like your boobs."

Removing Jaimie's shirt, Arizona licked her bottom lip and stared, "Oh, yours are marvellous."

Stretching around behind Arizona, Jaimie unclasped the bra and pulled the straps over her shoulders, "You are beautiful Arizona."

Doing likewise, Arizona gasped as a thirty four inch B cupped bosom remained firm once their constraints were gone, "You are stunning." She tentatively drew an index finger along the six inch raised scar running between the centre of Jaimie's chest bone and navel, "I love you, all of you."

Keeping herself from flinching, Jaimie relaxed into the touch and savoured the tenderness being bequeathed upon her flesh, "I love you more and your touch is super soft." Her comment was reinforced by the presence of goose bumps popping up all over her body.

"I'm glad you approve," mentioned Arizona as she walked around Jaimie and applied the same inspection to the corresponding blemish along Jaimie's spine. "I'm proud of your service and sacrifice to this country."

A shiver ran down the length of Jaimie's tanned skin and Arizona bent down to kiss the permanent reminder of her loss. "Thank you sweetheart," escaped from Jaimie's quivering lips.

Straightening up, Arizona reached to the front and popped the press stud of Jaimie's denim shorts. She continued to deliver tiny, moist pecks to the expanse of back on display then unzipped the fly.

Jaimie remained perfectly still as her pants slid downwards and over her backside. Their journey ended at her feet and she stepped out of them. There was a groan from behind her and she issued one of her own when nimble fingers gripped the waistband of her French cut black underpants.

Leaving a trail of kisses along the curve of Jaimie's firm left buttock, Arizona took her time in lowering the undergarment. Once Jaimie kicked it aside, Arizona ran her two hands over unyielding cheeks and smooched an imaginary line across broad shoulders.

"Bloody hell woman, you feel wonderful," muttered Jaimie.

"So do you," countered Arizona while returning to the front. Her eyes roamed over rigid, small nipples and pebbled areola before inching downwards to rippled abdominal muscles and slim hips. Her gaze was drawn to the hairless mons pubis and she was tempted to drop to the floor and devour the pearl hidden within the glistening folds. Regaining her composure, her line of sight travelled further south and took in the four inch scar running vertically along the chiselled left thigh. Ignoring the increasing condensation between her labia, she continued her appraisal and gawked at the toned calves. Her heart beat faster and she thought a heart attack was imminent when Jaimie stepping in and made light work of her black jeans and soaked panties.

As the apparel reached Arizona's ankles, she slipped them off then her boots followed and gave Jaimie an unobstructed path to disposing of the last item of clothing.

Taking up the offer, Jaimie knelt and removed Arizona's socks. As she stood, she inhaled deeply, "I can smell your arousal and that is bloody intoxicating."

"It's all your doing and completely yours," Arizona boldly noted.

Green eyes ghosted over a toned stomach, rounded hips, muscled thighs and a small, close cropped tuft of blonde hair positioned above the crease of Arizona's vulva. Tears formed behind her eyeballs and she embraced Arizona, "Can I remove your prosthetic or do you want to keep it on?"

Moved by the emotion shown and the question, Arizona answered, "It can come off. Are you sure it doesn't bother you?"

In reply, Jaimie knelt again and carefully released the suction of the artificial limb then slipped it from the socket. Placing it beside a nearby chest of drawers, she returned to her previous position and removed the socking. Jaimie found purchase with Arizona's hips and lovingly kissed the scar along the stump edge.

Placing her hands on top of black hair, Arizona found her balance and proceeded to weep, "No one has ever done that before, thank you."

"It's a part of who you are darling and I intend on kissing every inch of you."

"Oh god," whimpered Arizona as Jaimie proceeded to make good on her promise. She was a quavering mess by the time she was gently lowered onto the bed and Jaimie settled on her right.

Jaimie reached out and cupped Arizona's left breast then seized waiting lips. An arm wrapped around her shoulder and she began to offer reverence upon the pert mound in her palm.

Losing herself to the touch, Arizona drifted into another stratosphere and by the time Jaimie ended the kiss, she was halfway to dementia when talented lips lowered onto her erect nipple. "Yes," she panted out as more dampness collected around her centre. Her right hand gripped Jaimie's scapula and nails dug into sculpted skin. Her hips rose in a vain attempt to find contact and eventual release, but her lover was having none of that. Instead, Jaimie continued to provoke wave after wave of pleasure with her lips, tongue and teeth.

Just when Arizona felt an orgasm reaching its peak, Jaimie rose up and attacked her mouth yet again. Ten minutes passed and Jaimie renewed her assault on Arizona's right breast. Once more, she brought her girlfriend to the top; only to cease and return to a passionate kiss.

Moments later Jaimie withdrew and smiled down at Arizona, "I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too," Arizona returned before Jaimie moved off the mattress and picked a spare pillow from a nearby armchair.

Walking to the other side of the bed, she carefully lifted Arizona's residual limb and slipped the cushion underneath. She knelt on the bed then crawled over and in between Arizona's thighs.

Arizona ran fingers through Jaimie's hair and held her eyes, "Thank you."

With a devilish grin, Jaimie quipped, "I plan on being here for a while and don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Good grief," gulped down Arizona.

Moving up slightly, Jaimie pressed her lips to Arizona's belly button and lazily rimmed the puckered surface. She moaned gutturally when her lover surged into her chest. Adjusting a fraction, her right breast pushed against Arizona's extended clitoris and surrounding wetness.

"Jaimie, oh god yes," mumbled Arizona, finally receiving pressure against her aching core. Her hips leisurely pumped upwards as Jaimie's kisses continued to tease her navel. Her fingers tightened around raven locks as her climax built up momentum and her head began to swoon when a palm encapsulated her right breast.

Sixty seconds later she fell into a chasm of delight and her hands dropped to her sides, "That was awesome."

"I'm not done yet," retorted Jaimie while holding onto Arizona's body as spasms invaded it.

"Lucky me."

"Oh no, I'm the fortunate one," returned Jaimie as she rose up and shuffled down. Her lips rested above the tiny thatch of hair and Arizona shook with anticipation.

Soft kisses befell the manicured sod and hands swiftly grabbed for black tresses.

There was a fleeting giggle from Jaimie before she concentrated on the collection of receptive nerves hidden within distended folds.

Arizona jolted when Jaimie took her clitoris between her lips and slowly pushed back the hooded skin. She was no better when Jaimie introduced her tongue to the exposed tip.

"Shit honey, that feels amazing," Arizona gasped out.

Resting her hands on Arizona's hips, Jaimie pushed them down every time they rose and met her strokes. Arizona held off valiantly for over ten minutes before succumbing to the relentless and fastidious actions. Her body tensed then let go and she barely had time to come down from her natural high before another orgasm commenced its ascent due to Jamie lapping up evidence of the last.

With her hips thrusting once again to the rhythm of Jaimie's swipes and meticulous suckles, Arizona tumbled into a whirlpool of ecstasy prior to collapsing back onto the mattress. Thinking her euphoria was over, she suddenly knew different when two, long and strong digits slowly rimmed her opening. Finding some strength, she sat up and found Jaimie staring at her with pleading eyes. Realising her lover was asking for permission, a near desirous Arizona nodded.

Her assent was acknowledged with a dimpled grin and she groaned from deep within when fingers penetrated her. Yet again, her hips met the cadence of the strokes and she flexed her inner muscles around the welcomed intruders.

"You feel so good," declared Jaimie, maintaining eye contact.

"I'm lost for words about how you make me feel and oh god … right there," replied Arizona as Jaimie hit the spongy interior dome and send a bolt of pleasure through her senses. "Oh yes baby, don't stop."

Smiling broader, Jaimie quickened her pace and every second push passed over the Gräfenberg Spot.

Enjoying the sensations saturating her body, Arizona pleaded, "Don't make me come too fast honey. You feel too amazing."

"Anything for you sweetheart and I like the way you talk to me."

"And I like what you are doing."

Bearing down some time later, Arizona's eyes rolled back and she screamed, "Now Jaimie, I'm coming."

Spurred on, Jaimie took the still swollen clitoris into her mouth and sucked. It pushed Arizona over the brink and she clutched around Jaimie's fingers. Tiny tremors shook her frame and Jaimie held her steadfastly.

"That's it sweetheart, ride it out. Bloody hell you are so beautiful Arizona," coaxed an overcome Jaimie.

Not able to throw two words together to form a sentence, Arizona collapsed backwards and attempted to draw oxygen into her heaving lungs.

As she settled, Jaimie made her way up the mattress and nuzzled into Arizona's neck. "I adore you," she uttered while draping an arm over her girlfriend's chest.

"I love you and wow, you were brilliant."

"You had a lot to do with it Arizona."

"Mmm, thank you and as soon as I have feeling back in my extremities, it's your turn."

"Take your time; I can wait. I kind of snuck an orgasm out when you came the first time."

"Crap, I missed it."

Tittering, Jaimie pecked Arizona on the cheek, "You won't miss the next one I promise."

"I hope not and you are extremely gentle."

"I'm not into rough stuff, although the occasional bout up against a door or wall is fine."

"I'm the same."

"I enjoyed your reactions and words."

"I did too baby," giggled Arizona. "That was a no brainer."

Jaimie kissed along Arizona's jaw line, "I want you."

"I'm all yours Jaimie," replied Arizona as she got up onto her right elbow. "Lie down and let me love you."

"Yes please," submitted Jaimie while rolling onto her back.

Arizona covered her girlfriend's mouth with hers and groaned when she tasted herself. The kiss continued while a hand caressed Jaimie's throat. There were several moans before Arizona moved on top of her lover's body.

Ending the kiss, Arizona pecked along Jaimie's left clavicle before finding her way to a rosy, protruding nipple. She wasted no time in bringing her other hand into play by cradling the left breast. Dexterous fingers squeezed, flicked and pulled while Arizona's tongue swirled around the right teat.

"That's it sweetheart," encouraged a heady Jaimie. "I like that."

Satisfied with the verbal response, Arizona kept a steady pace until she felt the torso underneath her shudder several times. Popping the nipple from her lips, she looked up, "That was quiet."

A dazzling smile met her words, "I was too bloody busy holding on."

Grinning, Arizona inched downward and settled between strong thighs, "You smell divine honey."

Before Jaimie could answer, Arizona smothered her vulva with a warm mouth and gathered up the rigid clitoris on offer. Circular motions with her tongue were added and Jaimie gripped the sheet, turning her knuckles white. Slim hips pistoned to the tempo of Arizona's manoeuvres, and it wasn't long before her body shook again and her essence cover Arizona's lips.

The climax didn't halt Arizona's movements and she quickly brought Jaimie to another release. She stopped once her girlfriend finished trembling.

Moving back up onto Jaimie's chest, Arizona languidly kissed her from some time before admitting, "I ran out of steam, otherwise I would have been still going."

Wrapping her arms around her lover, Jaimie emitted the cutest of giggles that captured Arizona's heart, "I'm not complaining sweetheart. I am more than fulfilled. We both had busy days and it was bound to catch up to us. How about I order some dinner?"

"Pizza?"

"It's your favourite, right?'

"It's my go to food."

Stretching for the phone on the bedside table, Jaimie called a local restaurant. "It will be here in twenty. Do you want to have a shower?"

Arizona pecked Jaimie's chin, "Yes please?"

"I'll just grab your bag and crutches."

"Thank you and I like to sleep in the nude except when I have Sofia."

Lifting up, Jaimie kissed her before saying, "I look forward to that experience and I'm big on morning glories."

Chuckling, Arizona confessed, "Anytime is a good time for me."

"Score!" cheered Jaimie while rolling Arizona onto her back. "I'll be right back and by the way, you rock in bed."

"I'm grateful I wasn't a dud."

"Far from it sweetheart." Jaimie threw over her shoulder with a rich chuckle.

Sitting up, Arizona scooted to the edge of the bed and groaned when Jaimie returned, "Damn, you are hot."

"So are you and do you think you will be all right in the shower?"

"I'll be fine as long as I can hold onto you for balance."

"There's a ledge you can sit on if you get tired and I'll have a handrail fitted A-SAP."

"Okay and how big is the cubicle?"

Black eyebrows arched, "It's double normal size, why? Oh hang on, yes it's large enough for comfortable sex."

"There are those two great minds thinking alike again."

"You're a funny woman Robbins."

"I'm a riot, let's move."

"I kind of like your bossy side."

Giggling, Arizona revealed more about herself, "I used to have an issue with authority. If I was spoken to in a negative manner or challenged, I would cry. I've overcome it over the past few years."

Offering Arizona the crutches, Jaimie stood to the side, "You've negotiated your way through many obstacles. You're an incredibly strong willed and determined woman."

Making her way into the open spaced ensuite, Arizona's heart pumped a little faster and her stomach tightened, "Thank you, but I used to be a runner. When faced with a difficult situation I used to take off and not look back. I was never one for confrontation, but I learnt to control my natural desire to flee as I matured. I think all the crap that I've endured over the years has made me a better person."

Turning on the taps and adjusting the water temperature, Jaimie turned to her girlfriend, "Well I happen to be totally in love with the woman you are."

"My father taught me to be a good man in a storm and I dropped the ball with Callie, but I believe I can be that person now."

"I think so too," agreed Jaimie while taking the crutches and offering her right shoulder. "I like how open you are with me."

"I like that about you too and I'm glad you don't have to step up into the shower," remarked Arizona of the design.

"All the bathrooms are user friendly. Luke and I did all the work when remodelling. I remember what a pain in the arse it used to be using the shower at mum and dad's while I was recovering.

Hopping under the warm jets of water, Arizona groaned when Jaimie draped her arms around her waist from behind and planted a soft kiss on her left shoulder. "You and your brother are extremely handy," she noted.

"Our biological father taught us carpentry from an early age."

"I spoke with Teddy the other day and she is visiting again for Sofia's birthday."

"She is certainly racking up the frequent flyer points."

"Teddy mentioned Luke is flying in this weekend."

"The man is besotted and she is all he talks about."

"She's no better," replied Arizona while reaching for the soap gel and washcloth.

"Let me," suggested Jaimie.

Passing over the items, Arizona enjoyed the sensual cleansing and leisurely love making that ensued.

-o-

 **Tuesday 17th May**

As the sun's rays made their way through the window blinds, Arizona felt their warmth upon her face and stirred awake. A loud sigh of contentment escaped past her lips and she grinned when Jaimie opened her eyes.

Gliding a hand over Arizona's bare shoulder, Jaimie purred, "Good morning beautiful."

Arizona gently placed the palm of her hand against Jaimie's cheek, "Yes it is a good morning Jaimie and thank you for last night. I'm actually a little tight in some muscles from the workout you put me through."

A radiant smile formed on Jaimie's lips, "I'll take that compliment and refrain from adding to your soreness. How about we use the hot tub downstairs and loosen up before work?"

Blue eyes shone, "That sounds heavenly and then I can make you breakfast."

"You're on sweetheart and I really enjoyed sleeping with you."

"Back at you and your bed is super comfortable."

"It certainly is with you in it."

"Mmm, I love you."

"I love you and let's make a move before I am forced to attack your luscious lips."

"Too late," retorted Arizona before pulling Jaimie in closer and kissing her fierily.

-o-

"Do you want to ride in with me?" inquired Arizona while placing the last of the dried dishes into the appropriate cupboard.

"I'd like that and if I get caught late again, I can cab it home. How's your schedule today?"

"I'll be finished by four. I have Sofia tonight and Emma from next door is having a sleepover."

Embracing Arizona, Jaimie pecked the nape of her neck, "I like your hair up in braids and you are a terrific mother."

"You are going to give me a big head with all these accolades honey and I think you look gorgeous with your highset ponytail."

"Thanks and you deserve compliments. I have dinner with my parents tonight."

"Pass on my best please."

"I will and are you ready to leave?"

Rotating, Arizona's dimples deepened, "I am totally energised and raring to go."

Giggling for a brief moment, Jaimie pointed out, "Sex gets me that way too and I'm absolutely bewitched by you."

In replay, Arizona covered her lips and kissed her to the nth degree of stupid.

-o-

Two hours later Arizona ambled into the Pit for a consult and a grinning April greeted with while passing over a tablet, "Good morning Doctor Robbins it's a beautiful day; bed ten."

Accepting the computerised chart, Arizona would have had to be blind to not notice the skip in April's step and the exhilaration in her voice as they travelled down the corridor, "Good morning to you Doctor Kepner and you are very chirpy."

"Life is wonderful. My baby is developing right on schedule and my ex-husband has stopped being a douche and even told his mother to cease interfering in his life. She suggested he hire a lawyer and sue me for not disclosing the pregnancy before he signed the divorce papers."

Blue eyes practically sprang from Arizona's head, "What the hell?"

"The great Catherine Avery advised Jackson to seek legal counsel and partition for sole custody."

Anger rose swiftly in the other woman, "Crap, she has gone too far and it's none of her freaking business. It is between you and Jackson."

"Luckily Jackson agreed and he told her to back off then spoke to me last night while I was getting in my car. He said things had gotten out of hand and he was tired of fighting. He couldn't believe he had sunk so low as to contemplate his mother's suggestion. It was a wakeup call for him and he apologised for treating me so harshly. I ended up inviting him back to the apartment and we discussed our feelings

Hope filled Arizona's heart; she knew how important an amicable relationship with her ex was to April, "So you guys are talking?"

"We still have some ways to go, but yes, we are communicating like two adults instead of children. Jackson supports my decision to raise our child on my own, but would like to share custody on terms that are suitable to me."

"That's fantastic news and we better get to work. What do you have for me?"

Approaching the bed, April presented the case while anxious parents looked on, "Jonas Cobb, seven years of age complained of lower abdo pain at breakfast time. Loss of appetite and no bowel movements since yesterday morning. Stomach is rigid and we are waiting for the portable CT to confirm diagnosis."

Examining the aforementioned area, Arizona noticed the grimace on the patient's face, "Hello Jonas, my name is Arizona and I am a Doctor. Does that hurt when I press?"

"Yes," he replied behind a trembling bottom lip.

Turning slightly, Arizona addressed the parents, "Mister and missus Cobb, I am Doctor Robbins, Head of Paediatrics and I'm fairly certain your son has a blockage to his bowel, but a CT will confirm that for us. Jonas will require surgery as soon as possible, so I am going to take him upstairs for a scan rather than wait for the portable device. I'll speak to you once I have a result. I know this is a stressful time for you both, but Jonas is in good hands. Doctor Kepner will show you to the waiting area."

Blond Isaac Cobb shook her hand, "Thank you Doctor."

Unlocking the wheels of the bed, Arizona looked to the young boy, "We are going for a little ride to see what is going on in your tummy."

"Okay, can I have ice cream later?"

A huge grin graced Arizona's features, "We serve magic ice cream up on the Children's Ward and you can have as much as you like once you take a little nap while Doctor Kepner and I fix you up."

Excitement met her words, "Goodie, I love chocolate the best."

"Wow, so do I. Doctor Kepner, please organise an OR and scrub in."

"Yes ma'am."

-o-

Arizona was making her way out of OR 4 with April by her side when the redhead asked, "What's got you so happy?"

"Jaimie," came the simple reply.

April practically bounced up and down on the spot, "Oh my god, you guys finally had sex?"

Unable to keep a lid on her cheerfulness, Arizona blurted out, "Yes and it was freaking awesome. My girlfriend is very accomplished and we declared our love for one another beforehand."

Standing still, April hugged her, "I'm so pleased for you and I'd like to be your Maid of Honour."

Roaring with laughter, Arizona pulled out of the clinch, "Hey now, don't get ahead of yourself."

April rolled her eyes, "Come on; don't tell me you haven't thought about it?"

"Honestly, I haven't. I've just been enjoying the incredible journey to where we are now."

"I haven't seen you sparkle like this for a long time, so congrats."

"Thank you and I've booked you in for an ultrasound at one."

Shaking her head, April grinned, "Whoa, you kind of slipped that information right in there."

"I take my job as baby whisperer very seriously and at sixteen weeks, you are due."

"You certainly do and I appreciate you keeping up with my schedule."

"You can buy me a milkshake in gratitude."

"You're on and you can tell me all about last night."

Trying not to smirk, Arizona quipped, "I don't kiss and tell, you know that."

Clearing her throat, April pointed out, "Uhm, you just told me she was awesome and accomplished."

"And that is all you are going to get."

"I'll prise it out of you."

"Not a chance or I'll ask you about losing your virginity."

Horror befell April's face, "You wouldn't?"

"I will if you push me."

Tossing her hands up in mock surrender, April conceded, "Okay, no sex talk; totally off the topic list."

Giggling, Arizona looped her arm around the inside of April's elbow, "Smart move Kepner."

-o-

 **Friday 20th May**

Picking up her ringing cell phone from her office desk, Arizona smiled at the caller ID, "Hey honey."

 _"Hello there Doctor Sexy."_

"Behave," demurred Arizona with a titter and feigned scolding.

Jaimie scoffed at the direction, _"I was only stating a fact and not initiating phone sex."_

"Well thank you Doctor Magic Hands."

 _"Ooh, now who is being a tease?"_

"I was only telling the truth, just like you. Actually, I am still buzzing from your wakeup love making this morning."

There was an audible exhale on from the other end, _"It was great, wasn't it?"_

"It most certainly was and did you call for a specific reason other than to torment me?"

 _"I actually called to invite you to dinner and dancing at the club."_

Arizona's heart fluttered, "I graciously accept."

 _"Beauty and I'll pick you up at seven thirty."_

"I'll be ready and I truly do like our date nights."

 _"I do too sweetheart. I hate to cut this short, but I have to get to the ambo bay Arizona, talk to you later."_

"Bye honey." Returning the phone to the table, Arizona looked up to find Luke standing in the doorway. Getting up, she moved towards her visitor, "Hello, this is a nice surprise."

"Hi Arizona, I hope I'm not disturbing you?" replied Luke while embracing her.

"No. I'm just finishing up some charts before my first surgery. What can I do for you?"

"I need your help?"

Gesturing to the leather couch, Arizona inquired, "Has this anything to do with Teddy's upcoming birthday?"

Sitting down, Luke was all smiles, "It's two weeks away and I'm bloody clueless for a gift. Being her best friend, I was hoping you could toss me a couple of ideas."

Arizona responded without hesitation, "Teddy likes jewellery and you can never go wrong with diamonds."

"What about a necklace, I noticed she doesn't wear one?"

"Excellent choice Luke, just keep it a simple design and not gaudy. She's not into large or loud."

"Got it and thanks for the invite to Sofia's party."

"You are welcome and she is very taken with you."

"It's the accent and dimples Doc."

"I agree and have an awesome time in DC."

"I'm sure I will and thanks again for your help."

Standing, Arizona was all smiles, "Not a problem and I'll walk you out."

"Cheers."

-o-

 **Thursday 26th May**

Sofia was pointing to two adolescent chimpanzees chasing each other when Callie sidled up to Arizona, "Our kid is having a blast."

"Yes she is and this was a good idea to have the party here."

"I do have them on occasion."

Turning her attention to Callie, Arizona asked, "What happened with Penny not showing?"

"She flew out for New York this morning instead of Sunday. She'll be gone for two weeks while trying to find a place to live."

Arizona noticed a flash of pain cover Callie's eyes, "Ouch, that's got to hurt?"

"It does and we decided to see how the distance goes before having a serious discussion about our future."

"Good luck Callie. I remember how hard it was for you when I went to Malawi."

"Yes, but you returned after three months. Penny is focused on her career and I have to accept we are not on the same page. I'm established and she isn't. This is her time to find her place and she still needs to select a speciality. At the moment, it's all about the work for her while I'm all for enjoying the fruits of my hard labour and doing it on my own."

Blue eyes softened as they locked onto brown, "I'm sorry you haven't worked it out yet."

Shrugging her shoulders, Callie's voice faltered, "The other night Penny said she loved me and I thanked her. What's that about?"

"Obviously you're not there yet."

Nodding her head, Callie confessed, "I feel like something is missing in our relationship."

"Are you having doubts?"

"Yes and the biggest issue is trust. Penny doesn't ask me about things, she just does it. I had no idea she was leaving early until I went to pick her up and found her packing a suitcase. She informed me she had changed her flight and that was all she had to say. She was out the door and in a taxi before I had time to react. I called her and it went straight to voice mail."

"Oh Cal, I really do feel for you."

"Thanks and it helps being able to talk to you even though you said you didn't want to be involved."

Arizona patted Callie on the shoulder and smiled, "I have mellowed a little since I told you that and I'll always try to be here for you and don't look now but Teddy has a chimp exposing himself to her."

"Too funny and I see April is rounding up the children and redirected their attention to the playful twosome."

Giggling louder, Arizona pointed, "Luke is no help; he is too busy laughing."

"He's a really nice guy," noted Callie.

"Yes, I like him a lot."

"Sofia told me about the planned trip to the beach."

"It should be a lot of fun and Jaimie invited Teddy and Luke to join us last night when she arrived."

"That's great and Sofia will enjoy herself, she loves the water."

"She takes after you and do you have plans this weekend?"

"Nothing solid, I was thinking about going to see my parents and catching some Miami sunshine."

"Sound like a good option and a great opportunity for you to have a serious conversation with your mother."

"It's long overdue and I'll make a final decision after work tomorrow. I've got a three o'clock finish with plenty of time to make my mind up."

"Let me know so Sofia can call you to say goodnight."

"I will."

"Let's go join the children."

"Okay."

-o-

An excited Sofia was telling Jaimie all about the zoo in between mouthful of dinner, "The monkey peed at Auntie Teddy. She squealed and Luke laughed."

"Lucky for her the chimp was behind a barrier," pointed out Jaimie with giggle.

"Yeah, she's funny. Me had cake and ice cream and lots of presents. Thank you for the giraffe, me love her."

"You are welcome and have you given her a name yet?"

"Me call her Rosie."

"That's a terrific name Sofia."

"You read to me later pwease?"

"Of course I will and I'm happy you had a fun day."

Raising her arms, Sofia celebrated, "Yay, me five now and go to preschool soon."

Ruffling the youngster's hair, Jaimie replied, "Wow, you're such a big girl."

Scrunching up her face, Sofia asked, "How old you?"

"I'm thirty two."

"Mama thirty six. You love her?"

"I certainly do."

Sofia turned to her mother, "Mama, you love Jaimie?"

"I love her heaps, just like you."

The child wasn't done, "You loves me Jaimie?"

"I do sweetie, lots and lots."

With a satisfied nod, Sofia declared, "Me love you, mama too."

Arizona grinned at Jaimie and her heart soared, "There's a lot of love going around this table."

"There will be some in the bedroom later," teased Jaimie with a smirk.

"Me packed for beach," announced Sofia while putting down her fork. "Dessert mama?"

"How will you fit any more food in after cake and ice cream today?"

"Me big girl mama and have hollow legs."

Both Arizona and Jaimie laughed at the answer and the blonde inquired, "Who told you that?"

"Mommy did. Me love her, she no come to beach?"

"No, not this time Little Miss."

"Oh."

Jaimie was staring at Arizona when she asked, "Would you like her to be there Sofia?"

"Yes pwease, she love the beach."

"I'll phone her okay?"

"Thank you, you good."

Standing, Jaimie placed the call.

 _"Hey Jaimie,"_ responded Callie after two rings.

"Hi. Arizona and I were wondering if you'd like to hang out with us for the weekend. Sofia would like it if you could join us at Westport."

There was a moment's silence before Callie reacted, _"Seriously?"_

"Yes and the place where we're staying at has three large bedrooms and you could bunk in with Sofia."

 _"Sounds great and thanks for thinking of me."_

"You are welcome and we'll pick you up outside your apartment at four tomorrow."

 _"I'll be ready and thanks again."_

"No problem, bye."

 _"Goodnight."_

Returning to the dining table, Jaimie announced, "Your mommy is coming to the beach Sofia."

"Yay, me so happy."

Arizona got up and hugged Jaimie, "I love you and that was a sweet gesture."

"I love you too and Sofia and I will do the dishes seems you cooked."

"You have a deal."

-o-

Arizona was already in bed when Jaimie exited the bathroom wearing black cotton boxers and an oversized Detroit Lions tee-shirt. "You ready for sleep?" inquired Arizona as she tossed back the covers.

An enormous grin appeared, "Not bloody likely. I plan on devouring my amazing girlfriend who also happens to be a yummy mummy."

Giggling at the words, Arizona quickly discarded her purple camisole and matching sleep shorts, "I won't need these then."

"No you won't and wow, you take my breath away Arizona." Stripping off her own sleepwear, Jaimie sauntered over to the bed and eased onto the mattress, "I missed you today at lunch. I ended up eating with Maggie and Nathan and didn't hear a word they said. I was too busy daydreaming about you."

"I missed you too," commented Arizona as Jaimie positioned herself in the middle of the bed.

Reaching for Arizona, Jaimie directed her, "Come here and sit in front of me with your thighs on either side of my hips."

Doing so, Arizona felt a surge of wetness pool between her labia, "Oh, I like where you are going."

"I do also. I want to kiss you as we make love."

Adjusting herself, Arizona pushed her centre plush against Jaimie's, "God, you are soaked."

"You can talk," countered Jaimie prior to draping her arms around Arizona's waist. "You feel really good after a hard day at the hospital."

Beginning a slow grind, Arizona sucked on her bottom lip, "Mmm, so hot baby."

Removing her right hand, Jaimie brought it between their torsos and gently cupped Arizona's left breast, "I have wanted to touch you since you opened the door to me."

Losing herself rapidly to the pressure being bestowed upon her clitoris, Arizona mumbled, "Oh me too and I won't take long. I've been on edge all day."

Thrusting in time with her lover, Jaimie lowered her lips to Arizona's and tenderly tweaked an erect nipple between her middle and index fingers. A loud moan followed from Arizona as she held onto Jaimie's hips for better stability. She nearly came unravelled when a hand rested on her left thigh and fingers softly kneaded the taut muscle. Since the plane crash, no one but Callie had included her stump during sex. It was avoided at all costs by subsequent lovers and Arizona experienced a freedom wash over her. The love and consideration Jaimie gave her was something she's not felt since Callie and at that moment; she lost herself to unconditional love. There was a shift in her emotions concerning Jaimie and tears pricked the back of her eyeballs. Her thoughts faded away minutes later as her climax approached its apex then her body tensed with release. Her scream of delight was captured by Jaimie's mouth and she cried tears of joy when her girlfriend followed her into oblivion seconds later.

-o-

Arizona ended the kiss four minutes later and leaned back to gaze into tear filled green orbs. "I've never felt so close to anyone before," she admitted before brushing errant hair off Jaimie's face.

"I can't find the words to describe how I feel about you, so I won't try."

Arizona coyly tilted her head to the side, "Me either; want to go again?"

"You bet I do, but this time I want to look at you as you come."

Smiling with a full scale dimple assault, Arizona retorted, "Great idea honey and I love this talking business."

Jaimie repositioned her right hand to the rim of Arizona's residual thigh and caressed, "I love every inch of you."

Arizona smugly replied, "Why yes you do and I couldn't be happier."

Bringing her left hand down, Jaimie winked, "I'm up for a challenge." Her long fingers moved over Arizona's still clitoris, "Are you?"

"Oh yes," whimpered Arizona in answer.

With delicate strokes, Jaimie glided up and down the shaft while locking onto Arizona's eyes, "How does that feel?"

"Really good honey."

"What else would you like?"

"Pull my nipple; I really like it when you do that."

"Gladly," returned Jaimie as her right hand complied.

"Ah, so nice," murmured Arizona as she pressed into the contact and drove her hips up and down.

"I love touching you Arizona; I get off on it darling."

"You're very talented and I enjoy the way you make me feel."

"It's all about loving you."

Tumbling into an eddy of pleasure, Arizona's voice hitched, "You do an amazing job. Pinch my other nipple baby."

Carrying out the instruction, Jaimie moaned at the extra moisture coating her fingers.

"Oh dear god, yes baby," pleaded Arizona in a higher pitch.

"I love how wet you become."

Sucking on her bottom lips, Arizona struggled to form words, "It's all because of you."

"You're close, aren't you beautiful?"

"Yes, so close."

"Let me see you come sweetheart," coaxed Jaimie before increasing the force of her strokes.

"Yes … yes … oh god, love you," yelled Arizona as her eyes rolled back in their sockets and her climax gripped her and took control.

Unable to hold back any longer, Jaimie grabbed Arizona's right hand and placed it over her saturated mound, "Finish me off darling; I'm almost there."

Fighting her way through her orgasmic fog, Arizona grinned and pinched the protruding, damp clitoris hidden under the puffy folds of flesh, "Will that do it for you honey?"

"Grrr, yes my love, just like that."

Adding a circular swipe to her actions, Arizona squeezed again and Jaimie collapsed forward causing Arizona to fall backwards. Running her hands along Jaimie's spinal column, Arizona probed, "Your little growl was so cute. Can you handle more?"

Lifting her head, dazed green pools focused on blue, "Yes and I have a feeling you have something in mind."

"I want to taste you and feel you in my mouth."

"Oh bloody hell, me too." Prising herself off Arizona, Jaimie turned around and lowered herself onto eager lips. She barely had time to place her lips upon the glistening core under her when Arizona hungrily feasted on her.

-o-

 **Up next: A trip to the beach and unexpected bonding.**


	14. Chapter 14

Grey's Anatomy: Out Here on My Own

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & OFC; Callie Torres & Penelope Blake.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thank you to the readers who have taken to time to do so.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Friday 27th May**

Callie was standing outside the front of her apartment building when Jaimie pulled into a vacant parking spot.

"Mommy!" squealed an excited Sofia from her car seat in the back of the Expedition.

Climbing out of her seat, Jaimie opened the rear hatch and took hold of Callie's travel bag, "How you going?"

Waving to her observing daughter, Callie answered, "I'm great and very grateful for the invite. I am so looking forward to the break; it's been an exhausting week."

"You are welcome and as you can see, Sofia is thrilled you are spending the weekend with us."

"The smile on her face says it all and I have to admit to being surprised when you called last night."

"I'm big on family Callie and smart enough to accept the fact you are an important person in Arizona's and Sofia's lives." Securing the tailgate, Jaimie added, "I'd like us to be friends and not have any awkwardness between us."

Callie's smile grew larger, "I think we are off to a good start and thanks for caring for Sofia the way you do."

"She's a terrific kid and we better get moving before Sofia waves her hand off."

-o-

Five minutes into the trip, Callie was singing along with Sofia to Frozen's _"Let It Go"_ when Arizona reached across the centre console and placed her hand on Jaimie's thigh, "Unfortunately Sofia didn't inherit her mother's vocal talent."

"She's cute just like her mama and Callie really has a fantastic voice."

"Flattery will get you a kiss later and yes, Callie is an impressive singer."

"In regards to the first part of your statement, lucky me and I heard you pulled off a miraculous cervical cerclage this morning on one of your patients who was carrying quadruplets."

Arizona's voice was laced with delight, "It was awesome. Courtney Hall was already on bed rest while being treated for twin-to-twin Transfusion Syndrome with Photocoagulation when Ben paged me after not being able to find one of the babies during a CT. The babies are only at 23 weeks and baby Charles had descended the birth canal."

"So she was in labour and Charles was on his way out?"

"I was actually holding his feet while explaining to Courtney and her husband Doug that their son had made up his mind to appear. I'd already ordered magnesium be introduced in an attempt to stop delivery, but once Charles was out I cut the cord, sterilised, put it back in and halted the placenta's delivery. Charles wasn't breathing, but Alex administered CPR and took him up to NICU. He was hypertensive but oxygenating well before I left and his three sisters were stable."

"The buzz around the hospital was it was your first time performing the procedure."

Arizona nodded, even though Jaimie was concentrating on the road and wouldn't have seen her, "I'd only ever seen footage of Nicole Herman doing the surgery, but I felt confident it would be successful."

"Sofia is right to call you a rock star sweetheart and I read an article some time ago about Doctor Herman's tumour and subsequent blindness. You studied your Feotal Surgery Fellowship under her, right?"

"Yes and her illness was a tragedy. I had six months to learn so much instead of twelve, but she was a wonderful teacher."

"She was a brilliant Surgeon and Lecturer. I attended one of her seminars during my Residency and was in awe of her achievements."

"We became friends once I realised she didn't hate me and I've stayed in touch with her since she left Seattle. She is still teaching at John Hopkins."

"It's great her talent is still being utilised."

"Mama, need to pee," announced Sofia when the song ended.

Peering into the back, Arizona asked, "Didn't you go before we left home?"

"Yes, but need go again."

"There's a gas station two blocks ahead; I'll pull in and fill up too," suggested Jaimie.

With a squeeze from the hand, Arizona smiled at Jaimie, "Thank you."

-o-

Two more hours filled with singing from the rear passed before Jaimie parked in front of the rental office. She dashed inside to pick up the keys and pay the outstanding bill.

"Me hungry mommy," complained Sofia.

Arizona turned around to face her, "We're nearly at the house Little Miss and we can order pizza."

"Yummy mama, thank you."

Jaimie returned behind the driver's wheel and ten minutes later, drove into the garage of the two storey Sanderling beach house.

"Me see the ocean," pointed out Sofia animatedly, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Arizona, I can take care of the luggage and groceries while you and Callie take Sofia for a walk along the shoreline," offered Jaimie as she alighted from the SUV.

"Pleawe mommies," begged the youngster with her standard puppy dog eyes.

"Come on Baby Girl. Let's see if we can find some seashells," suggested Callie as she got out and grabbed Sofia.

Arizona joined Jaimie at the tailgate, "Are you sure you don't want a hand honey?"

"I'll be fine sweetheart; go make the most of the remaining daylight. I'll even order dinner from the Original House of Pizza. They're the best in town and Teddy and Luke should be here soon, so I'll get enough for everyone and best of all, they deliver." Leaning in, Jaimie kissed Arizona on the lips then reached for a bag, "Spend some time with Sofia before my brother commandeers her for the entire weekend."

"Okay and I love you," replied Arizona with an enormous smile.

Making eye contact, Jaimie held her gaze, "I love you more Az."

"Az? That's new," commented Arizona as she draped her arms over her girlfriend's shoulders and gave her a double dose of dimples, "I like the way you say it."

With a coy smirk, Jaimie dropped the piece of luggage onto the garage floor and snaked her arms around Arizona's hips, "I thought I needed a cool pet name for you. I've heard the Nurses at work refer to you and Callie as Calzona when talking about your relationship, so if I call you Az; maybe we can have a cute couple name like Azjaim or Jaimaz."

Tossing her head back, Arizona let forth a rich burst of laughter then said, "I think you're adorable and totally awesome."

Slipping her hands downwards, Jaimie spruiked, "Your arse is totally awesome."

"It's all yours honey," retorted Arizona as she dropped her arms, rotated and headed for the wooden path leading to the sand.

"I'm a bloody lucky woman then," countered Jaimie in a loud voice. She was certain Arizona's hips were swaying more than usual as she walked away.

"WHY YES YOU ARE," yelled back Arizona without looking back and slapping her own bottom. She was too far away to hear the moan from Jaimie or see the shake of her head.

-o-

After dinner and a bath in the Jacuzzi, Sofia toddled off to bed once she'd asked Luke to read her a story. He was happy to oblige while the women took to the recliners spaced out along the rear deck. It offered a panoramic view of the moonlit ocean and tumbling waves and the perfect ambience for relaxing.

Callie and Teddy were sharing a bottle of chilled Sauvignon Blanc while Arizona was the designated sober adult for the evening and Jaimie was content with a beer.

Arizona was discussing her latest surgery when Jaimie's phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, the brunette got up, "Excuse me ladies, I have to take this. It's Brooke's mum." She ambled down the stairs and towards the beach.

Callie gave Arizona a questioning look, "Who is Brooke?"

With a raised right eyebrow, Teddy turned to Arizona and the Ped's Surgeon nodded, "She was Jaimie's last girlfriend; she was killed in action while serving with the Army."

"Crap that sucks big time. Was she a Doctor too?"

"Yes," replied Teddy in a lowered voice. "The relationship had run its course a month earlier."

"I gather you served with her Teddy."

"I did in Iraq. Brooke was a gifted Surgeon and a terrific Soldier. Jaimie remained in contact with her parents Coral and Rich afterwards."

Arizona put down her glass, "Jaimie told me all about the attack and her injuries."

"She worked extremely hard at walking again," noted Teddy sadly.

"Say what?" queried a somewhat stunned Callie.

Arizona explained and Callie shook her head, "I think I'm more in love with her."

An exaggerated groan escaped from Teddy, "Serious Torres, am I going to have to hit you?"

"Chill Altman, I am only messing around and on that note, I better go say goodnight to Sofia before I have any more wine."

Once she left the deck, Teddy gawked at Arizona, "I wasn't sure if Jaimie had revealed everything."

A smile formed on Arizona's lips, "She doesn't keep anything from me and I am thoroughly enjoying her openness."

"By the glint in your eyes and the fact you and her are have been handy, I assume you two have finally done the deed."

"That's charming and not open for discussion."

"Come off it Robbins; you have that smug demeanour you get you are getting laid regularly. I'll take that as a yes and if she is half as good as her brother in bed then you must be content. I swear Luke is amazing at utilising his rather impressive penis."

"Eww, no penis talk Altman," protested Arizona with a chuckle.

Teddy joined in the laughter, "Okay, but I'm just saying Luke is marvellous."

With lips loosened by being totally stress-free; Arizona happily commented, "Jaimie is awesome and I am in love with her."

"Get out of here! No, seriously, I am pleased for you and Luke dropped the L word last week. I got all giggly before reciprocating. Look at us Robbins, we are both in love and happy."

"We are and I have to say Luke certainly agrees with you. I've not seen you this bubbly in a long time."

"I'm content at this stage of my life after thinking I would never find someone who gets me."

"What about the distance? Is it a problem?"

"It works for both of us for the moment. Luke and I are busy during the week and make the most of our time together on the weekends."

Arizona changed the topic, "What was Brooke like?"

"She was really attractive with short brown hair and really funny. As a leader she was very capable and well versed at keeping her private and professional lives separate. Brooke shattered Jaimie when she decided to walk away when they were on leave at her parent's home. Jaimie returned to base five days early and confided in me. I lent a shoulder for her to cry on but I was conflicted."

"Why was that?"

"I always had the feeling Brooke wasn't telling Jaimie the whole truth. I thought she was less committed to the relationship than Jaimie was."

"What made you think that?" questioned a more than curious Arizona.

"Even though Brooke went to great lengths to ensure there were no displays of affection on base, there was talk she was involved with one of the Surgical Nurses. I believed Trudy was the real reason behind the breakup. Brooke had intended on returning to California once her papers were signed off and that's where Trudy is from. At Brooke's service, Trudy was inconsolable and I knew I was right."

"Shit, why the hell would anyone cheat on Jaimie; she is a wonderfully dedicated person and has so much to offer."

Giving her friend a frown, Teddy quipped, "That's a tad ironic coming from you. You basically just described Callie."

Rolling her eyes, Arizona came clean, "Uhm, I cheated on Callie because I was an idiot and emotional wreck. I didn't admit I had serious issues and needed help until I failed her."

Patting Arizona on the arm, Teddy apologised, "Sorry, I didn't mean to judge you and it's nice to see you and Callie are friends. Jaimie certainly hasn't taken a step backward in involving her in your time together."

"Jaimie is awfully accepting and values family. Callie was a crush on her, so that helps."

Tittering behind her glass, Teddy dipped her head, "Yes, so she admitted just before. Seriously, Jaimie is the most honest and loyal person I have ever known and she is less heart hardened regards her own happiness since meeting you."

"I was kind of shocked when she told me she hadn't dated in two years."

"That's because she was waiting for you."

Reaching across her chair, Arizona took hold of Teddy's glass, "No more wine for you; you are talking shit and all sugary sweet."

"I am not and I've only had two wines," complained Teddy with a giggle. "Besides, I get all mushy when I am in love."

"Uhm, your glass is the size of a freaking carafe Altman and yes, I do seem to remember you being all Disney a couple of years ago."

"I will concede that point Robbins and this break is off to an auspicious start."

Jaimie ascended the stairs and Arizona handed Teddy back her wine. Positioning herself in behind Arizona on the recliner, Jaimie apologised, "Sorry I took so long."

"Is everything all right?" inquired Arizona while leaning back and placing her hands over Jaimie's forearms.

Tightening her embrace, Jaimie was upbeat, "I assume Teddy explicated who I was talking to."

"She did."

"Good that will save me from doing it and Coral just wanted to catch up."

"I think it's nice that you stay in touch."

"They're good people."

Draining the last of her drink, Teddy remarked, "I only met then twice and they were lovely and polite. How are they?"

"Rich has finally retired from the Navy and they plan on travelling the West Coast for twelve months. Coral asked if they could stay with me when they visit Seattle."

"That's wonderful news," gasped Teddy. "It will great to see them again." Looking to the empty wine bottle on the table, she added, "I'll go fetch another Sauvignon."

"On the bottom shelf of the fridge," instructed Jaimie before kissing the top of Arizona's head.

Sighing at the contact, Arizona relaxed into her girlfriend's comforting embrace, "Are you okay?"

"I'm good to go sweetheart. Coral or Rich always phone on this date. It would have been Brooke's birthday and they go through a gamut of emotions."

"My parent and I are the same with Tim's."

"It bloody well sucks big time," lamented Jaimie prior to pecking Arizona's blonde tresses once more.

"Yes it does and you may have noticed Teddy is a little drunk."

"I witnessed evidence of that with her inglorious attempt at standing. She's three sheets to the wind and tends to get a little loose lipped."

Tittering at Jaimie's Australia saying, she agreed, "She was sharing your brother's sexual prowess with me while you were on the phone."

Jaimie let out a deep, rich chuckle, "He learnt his technique from me after his first disastrous attempt. Luke was seventeen at the time and clueless, so he sought out my advice."

Arizona stopped giggling long enough to say, "Tim did the same thing with me. I drew diagrams and everything."

"Too funny Az. I just employed smut magazines."

Laughing louder, Arizona tightened her hold on Jaimie's arms. "I'm almost afraid to ask where you got them from."

"Luke purchased them; he looked older than he was. Mum nearly fainted when she found them under his mattress while changing the sheets. He was due for a visit from Harvard and he has some serious explaining to do that spring break. I eventually came to his rescue and told mum it was for research."

"Did she believe you?"

"She did when I confessed I actually helped him."

"Oh my, at least it all worked out."

"Luke burned the mags the next morning; he was a quick study and no longer required them."

Laughing again, Arizona tenderly caressed the taut muscles of Jaimie's forearms, "Does he have a high IQ too?"

"It's one hundred and thirty five. I used to brag about mine until mum overheard me and put in my place. Luke is more of a geek than me; he is big on anything pertaining to Sci-Fi."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing."

"No it's not and besides Disney, what other movie genres do you enjoy?"

"I like romance and comedy. What about you?"

"Romcoms, Sci-Fi and drama are top of my list."

Arizona was enjoying this quiet time alone with Jaimie and learning more about her, "I didn't have the chance to check out your vast DVD collections the other week."

"I should have taken you for a tour of the house, but you'll have plenty of opportunities when you sleep over in the future."

"I like that idea and I think Teddy got lost."

"She probably joined the storybook reading."

"I'm really happy Jaimie," announced Arizona out of the blue.

"I'm glad to hear that and hope you continue to feel that way."

"You are an amazing person and my life has been enriched greatly since you came into it."

"That's very sweet of you to say so and needless to say, I'm very content with you."

Any further discussion was halted when Callie, Luke and Teddy rejoined the couple. The conversation turned to Sofia followed by making plans for the next day's activities.

-o-

Arizona was dressed in a dark purple camisole and matching boy shorts when a naked Jaimie slid under the covers and snuggled into her right side. Placing a hand on Jaimie's right shoulder, she groaned, "You smell nice."

"I tried a new shampoo; coconut and honey."

"If I get hungry during the night I'll just suck on your hair."

Laughing, Jaimie ran fingers along the curve of Arizona's left hip while quirking an eyebrow, "That would work or you could eat something else before sleeping."

A brilliant smile fell upon Arizona's lips, "I like where your suggestion is going."

With digits gliding over cotton material, Jaimie throatily declared, "I think you need to lose these."

"Oh, yes indeed," approved Arizona before divesting herself of all clothing.

-o-

 **Saturday 28th May**

After voraciously making love, Arizona left a dazed Jaimie in the shower, dressed and went downstairs to begin breakfast. The kitchen was quiet and she hummed while preparing pancakes, eggs, bacon and waffles. Jaimie arrived seven minutes later and snaked arms around her waist from behind.

"I love you and appreciate the morning wakeup call."

"I was feeling inspired after sleeping in your arms along with the fact your hand was cupped under my boob when I woke."

"I find it comforting and I seriously can't get adequate moments of euphoria with you."

"I have the same symptoms," Arizona contributed while flipping some bacon.

Rotating her girlfriend, Jaimie focused on glowing pools of blue, "I prescribe daily doses of sex."

"Awesome and please don't let the bacon burn."

"I won't and I'll give you a hand."

"Thanks and I love you too."

Running her hands over Arizona's bottom, Jaimie kissed her briefly, "Turn off the stove; I want to make love to you again."

Reaching around and switching off the appliance, Arizona took hold of Jaimie's hand and dragged her into the large pantry. Within seconds, board shorts, bikinis and tee shirts were scattered amongst the shelves and Jaimie had Arizona pressed against the door.

"I'm so in love with you," she whimpered as lips met.

Arizona felt a surge of moisture gather between her thighs and it only increased as warm hands covered her breasts.

-o-

The giggling and temporarily sated couple exited the storage room twenty minutes later and resumed cooking. Arizona was all smiles and dimples when the other house guests joined them.

Sofia was excited about playing on the beach and building a sand castle with Luke while Callie was eager to surf. Both Teddy and Arizona had been promised surfing instruction from Jaimie.

As the group left the house and made their way to the shoreline, Teddy walked beside Arizona and inquired, "Has Callie spoken to you about moving to New York?'

Blonde eyebrows shot up Arizona's forehead and she stopped moving, "What?"

"Last night she mentioned weighing up her options."

"Crap, she told me her and Penny were waiting to see how they handled the distance and separation before discussing the future. Callie definitely didn't say a word about going with Penny."

"I suggest you have another chat."

Alarm spread across Arizona's features, "Shit, what if she takes Sofia with her?"

"Don't panic. Her words may have been fuelled by alcohol and loneliness."

"You may be right and I'll find a quiet moment to talk to her."

-o-

 **Up Next:** Is Callie about to turn Arizona's life upside down? Is the weekend about to be ruined? Is the newly founded friendship between Arizona and Callie about to came apart at the seams? All these questions will be answered in the next instalment.


	15. Chapter 15

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & OFC; Callie Torres & Penelope Blake.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. I'd like to take the opportunity to thank all the Guest reviewers along with those I can reply to. Without further ado, let's find out what Callie has planned.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

The opportunity for Arizona to have _"_ _that"_ discussion with Callie presented itself at lunchtime when Callie volunteered to help Arizona organise the midday meal while the rest frolicked on the beach.

Collecting an assortment of salad ingredients from the refrigerator, Arizona stood beside Callie at the kitchen bench and came right out and asked, "Are you planning on joining Penny in New York and taking our daughter?"

Moving her attention away from the crusty loaf of bread she was slicing, Callie gawked at her ex, "No, the thought was only fleeting while I waited for Penny to ask. It's fairly obvious she didn't and I am not offering."

A sigh of relief escaped Arizona; only to be replaced by dread, "So you'd contemplate the idea if she asks you?"

Brown eyes misted over, "No. I took a long look at the possibility and the fact Penny didn't ask me the moment she learnt she'd won the grant swayed my decision. Our relationship wasn't even an afterthought for her, nor was Sofia."

"Once the elation wears down, she may realise she wants you with her," suggested Arizona with trepidation.

There was a shrug from Callie's shoulders, "She might, or she may choose to focus on her career instead. Penny had the chance before she departed the other day and I am okay with that."

Soft blonde curls shook as Arizona considered Callie's words, "It sounds like you've already accepted the relationship is not important to Penny."

Tears formed behind spheres of dark brown as they sought out blue, "I kind of have and I think she sees the move as an opportunity to escape Seattle. There were many instances when she could have inquired about me joining her and they passed by without her noticing. I'm not going to chase her. I am Chief of my own department and have no intention of starting over again at another hospital in a less senior position. Seattle is my home and I wouldn't take Sofia away from you even if it was only for a year. She is about to commence pre-school and her friends and extended family are here and it wouldn't be fair to unsettle her."

Fully at ease with her ex's resolution, Arizona did however feel complete empathy for the hurt she knew it was causing, "I totally agree with you and thanks for considering me in the equation."

Quickly wiping away a stray tear, Callie smiled, "Arizona, I feel blessed to have you are a close friend. For the first time in a long time, I am enjoying our relationship. This absence of anger and holding back has made me realise we have both hurt each other in the past, but we have moved on from there. I am glad I can discuss my inner thoughts with you and not have a stand up, drag me down fight. I'm comfortable with our friendship and to tell you the truth, it has kind of kept me sane the past few weeks. I desperately tried not to love Penny and now I am relieved I didn't. It hurts enough as it is and being in love would only have made it more painful. Unlike past experiences, I have taken my time with Penny and not fallen too fast or hard."

"Wow, you really have grown and I am proud of you Callie."

The corners of Callie's mouth turned under, "I don't want to hurt you again Arizona; friends don't do that to one another. Besides, when it comes to our daughter, I hope you and I will always seek the other out and make informed and rational choices."

"I want that too Callie and I'm content with where we are."

Letting out a loud sigh, Callie continued, "I know I will miss Penny, but I'd miss my life in Seattle more. I don't believe she is my happy ever after and I'm happy with that. At first our relationship was easy then it turned bumpy and I'm not prepared to settle for second best; I deserve better than to be with someone who keeps things from me."

"Callie, I'm glad you listened to what I told you some time back and have embraced your own self-worth. Your generous heart is one of the reasons why I fell in love with you and yes, you do deserve to be loved deeply."

A brilliant smile graced Callie's features, "That means a lot to me and I'm pleased you and Jaimie are happy. It hurt at first, but I had no right to feel that way and I see how much she loves you."

"I'm very much in love with her and extremely blissful," beamed Arizona. "And I wish you well in finding that for yourself."

"I know it is out there and maybe I should let Penny go before she leaves."

"I can't advise you on that."

"I know, but I feel it would be best for both of us."

"Talk it over with her when she gets back."

"I will and I'll go fetch the others. I know I built up an appetite from all that surfing, so they must be hungry too."

"Okay and good luck with getting Sofia away from Luke."

Callie giggled briefly, "She thinks the world of him and Jaimie. She goes on about them all the time."

"She has good taste in people like her two mommies."

"Yeah, we rock," cheered Callie with a raised fist.

Completing the fist bump, a laughing Arizona replied, "You know it."

Amid the laughter, Callie made her way outside and Arizona began taking the food to the deck table.

-o-

Later that evening, Arizona had her arms wrapped around Jaimie's shoulders as she recounted her conversation with Callie.

"Would you consider legal action if Callie suddenly changed her mind?" asked a sombre Jaimie from her position on top of Arizona.

Running small hands along taut back muscles, Arizona didn't hesitate to reply, "Of course I would, but I really don't think it will come to that. I believe Callie will set Penny free from any obligation she may feel when she returns at the end of next week."

Jaimie's left eyebrow curved upwards, "You sound like you are convinced Callie has made up her mind, but if the shit does hit the fan, I have a brilliant lawyer you can contact."

"Thanks, but I doubt it will come to that."

Dropping a tender kiss to Arizona's chin, Jaimie inquired, "I hope so and now tell me, did you have a good day?"

"I had a blast and you and Luke were so good with Sofia."

"My brother will make a terrific father someday."

"And you a wonderful mother," prompted Arizona in between pecks to Jaimie's jaw line.

"It's bloody hard yakka being a parent."

Knotted brows accompanied Arizona's question, "Yakka?"

"It means work sweetheart."

"Got it and yes, it can be, but totally worth it."

"I detect that in your eyes and Callie's too."

"We are proud parents and Sofia is looking forward to visiting the aquarium tomorrow along with the harbour tour."

"She'll enjoy both and I'd like to spend another weekend here with you."

"So would I; it's so relaxing and quiet."

Nodding, Jaimie yawned, "Sorry."

"We should get some sleep," suggested Arizona with another kiss to her lover's chin.

A cheeky grin ghosted over Jaimie's lips, "You wore me out."

"Well you asked for it by looking so sexy on the beach."

"Cheers for the compliment and you were beyond breathtaking my love."

Groaning, Arizona placed her hand on either side of Jaimie's face, "Thank you and Sofia wants you to teach her how to surf."

"I can do that in the morning before we leave for the attractions."

Arizona's chest tightened with emotion "Sounds good to me. Now kiss me goodnight."

"Yes ma'am."

There was a short titter from Arizona before warm, talented lips lowered onto hers.

-o-

 **Monday 6th June**

Arizona walked into the Attending's Lounge and immediately noticed a forlorn Callie sipping from a mug and sitting on the couch. "Hey Cal," she said while heading for her locker. Reaching for a fresh set of underwear and her toiletries bag, she waited for a response.

"Hey."

The one word reply was laced with sadness, "I gather Penny's return didn't go well."

"We broke up. She ended things on the trip back from the airport Friday night. I didn't even get to say anything. She just cut me off and went on about not wanting a long distance relationship, blah freaking blah."

Approaching, Arizona sympathised, "Ouch, sorry Callie."

"I refuse to cry," stated Callie confidently while standing. "I won't spend another second contemplating my crappy love life."

"Good for you and if you need to talk, I'm available."

"Thanks for the offer and how's your morning been?"

"Karev and I have been slammed in the Pit. I'm just going to shower and prepare for surgery. What about you?"

"I have a consult with a Seahawks player in ten."

"Have fun," commented Arizona while entering the bathroom.

As she disappeared from view, Jaimie walked through the doorway, "Hi Callie, have you seen Arizona?"

"In the shower," she replied while washing her coffee cup.

"Cheers. How was your weekend?"

"Penny broke up with me."

"Bloody hell, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks, but I got the impression she has plans to stay in New York long term."

"In that case, a clean slate is best."

"True," conceded Callie as she placed the mug back on a shelf.

"Listen, it's Miranda's birthday on Thursday and Ben has organised a surprise party at Joe's Friday night if you're interested. He just assisted me in theatre and asked me to get the word out."

"Perfect, I need a good party and I better get moving."

"No worries, do you need a hug?"

The tears she so valiantly held back streamed down Callie's face, "Crap, I really do."

"Consider it done," returned Jaimie while pulling the Ortho Surgeon into her arms. "I know it hurts and if you need another one, let me know."

"I will and thanks."

Tightening her hold, Jaimie sincerely remarked, "You are welcome Callie and the right person is out there waiting for you."

"Arizona said the same thing at Westport."

"You are quiet the catch Doctor Torres and all the women in Seattle will be chasing after you once news of your single status gets out."

Laughing, Callie stepped out of the clench, quipped, "You are good for the soul Jaimie and a good hugger."

"I learnt a few tips from Sofia and you are pretty good yourself."

The comment made Callie smile, "We were educated by Arizona. Before her, I wasn't much for embraces."

"It's part of her rainbow and butterfly philosophy."

"Yeah."

The women took a moment before Callie dried her eyes and left.

The ensuite door opened and Arizona grinned at Jaimie, "Hey you."

"Hi sweetheart, I was hoping you were free for lunch."

Frowning, Arizona replied, "Sorry, but I'm about to head into OR 4."

"Bummer and I just spoke with Callie. She told me about Penny."

"She's upset and putting on a brave front."

"She needed a hug and hopefully she will bounce back. Have you heard about the party at Joe's Friday night?"

The corners of Arizona's mouth arched, "Yes, Ben informed me earlier."

"Would you like to be my date?"

"I certainly would."

Inching closer, Jaimie whispered, "You look great by the way and I have to leave before I kiss you or something else totally inappropriate at work."

"That's a shame," teased a pouting Arizona while resting a hand upon Jaimie's chest.

"Grrr, you're adorable and I'm out."

Shaking her head, Jaimie ran from the room and a grinning Arizona attended her locker.

-o-

 **Friday 10th June**

Receiving a glass of Chardonnay from Jaimie, Arizona kissed her lips then asked, "Why do you keep looking at the door and smiling?"

"I'm waiting for a surprise visitor for Miranda."

"Who or is it a secret from me too?"

"You are so bloody cute and Owen is flying in tonight for a week and bringing a friend of ours who served with us in Afghanistan."

With her dimples deepening, Arizona excitedly remarked, "Awesome and tell me about this friends of yours."

"Major Taylor Gordon is blonde, blue eyed, tall, attractive, gay and very single. She's a General/Trauma Surgeon at Bauer and returning from a six month tour."

Quirking her left eyebrow, Arizona lowered her voice, "Should I be jealous?"

Gliding a hand along the curve of Arizona's right hip; Jaimie was all smiles, "You know very well I hadn't dated before meeting you, so no. Besides, Taylor is not my type, you are."

Leaning in, Arizona cupped her girlfriend's chin, "That was a good save, but your cheesy grin tells me you are up to something."

"I plan on introducing her to Callie. Taylor would be an ideal match with her. She is into brunettes and before you inquire, yes she asked me out once."

"Fine, I will put away my jealousy."

"It does make you kind of more adorable," disclosed Jaimie before lowering her lips to Arizona.

A minute later, Arizona withdrew, "Callie needs a distraction and I'm really relieved Amelia is in surgery and won't be here to see Owen."

"I am too and here they are," replied Jaimie when her attention was drawn to the entrance.

Turning around, Arizona smiled at a camouflage fatigues attired Owen and his similarly dressed stunning colleague, "Wow, she's a knockout and Owen looks great."

"Excuse me while I say hello, better yet, come with me sweetheart."

Arizona took hold of the offered hand and left the counter.

Owen recognised her amongst the crowd and immediately hugged her, "It's good to see you Robbins."

"You too Hunt; I'm glad to have you home." Arizona caught Jaimie embracing the other woman firmly in her peripheral vision and pushed down the tinge of possessiveness.

"It's fantastic to be back and I better go amaze the birthday girl. I'll buy you a drink later; I've looking forward to catching up with you."

"You're on, go enjoy."

Jaimie stepped out of the hug and draped an arm around Arizona's waist, "Sweetheart, I'd like you to meet Major Taylor Gordon."

Taking in the five foot eight beauty, Arizona presented her right hand, "Pleased to meet you Major. Thank you for your service."

"Thank you and the pleasure is all mine Doctor Robbins. Jaimie here speaks highly of you."

Blushing, Arizona wisecracked, "She tends to be a little bias."

Taylor was all charm, "I can see why; you're an extremely talented Surgeon and an innovator in your fields."

"I appreciate your kind words," returned Arizona, instantly at ease with the woman. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"I'll have a beer thanks."

Looking to Jaimie, Arizona asked, "Honey, do you need another?"

"Yes please. I'll take Taylor over to Miranda's table and introduce her to the gang. I'll meet you there."

After a swift kiss, Arizona went back to the bar.

-o-

Fifty minutes of festivities passed and Arizona was exiting a toilet cubicle when a glowing Callie entered the room.

"Oh my god, how gorgeous is Owen's Army buddy?

"She's striking and a lesbian," Arizona excitedly noted while washing her hands.

"I did pick that up and I think she indicated an interest in me, but it's way too soon to entertain the idea of dating again."

The look Arizona gave her ex could best be described as bewilderment and Callie swiftly added, "Could I?"

"You are kind of putting the cart before the horse Callie."

"Oh crap, you are so right."

"Here's an idea, just relax, be yourself and enjoy the night. Take your time to get to know Taylor and see what happens."

Grinning, Callie embraced Arizona, "You are really good at this giving advice business."

"I rock and am an awesome friend, now let go of me so I can return to the party."

Doing just that, Callie entered a stall and Arizona smiled with the knowledge she had clandestinely aided and abetted Jaimie in bringing the two women closer together.

After drying her hands, Arizona went back to her seat beside Jaimie. Leaning into her left ear, she whispered, "Callie is smitten with Taylor, so your plan worked."

Dipping her head, Jaimie replied, "I'll let Taylor know to wait a couple of weeks before asking Callie out."

Blonde eyebrows rose, "So she is interested?"

"Very much so sweetheart, but is unaware of Callie's recent breakup. I won't say too much to her; that is for Callie to do."

"I think I've just fallen more in love with you."

"You beauty," cheered Jaimie. "I like the sound of that and as I am rostered off Thursday, how about I cook dinner for you and Sofia."

"Awesome honey and I'll bring dessert."

"Why don't you and Sofia stay the night?"

"Considering I have a late start, I'd love to and Sofia is still talking about being on a surfboard."

"She's precious and I'm so lucky to be part of her life."

"Sofia is made about you and your family."

"Speaking of family, when do I get to meet yours?"

"Mom and dad are visiting next Friday and staying for two weeks. We can arrange something then."

Jaimie's face radiated a deep dimpled grin, "Great, I am as keen as mustard."

"Uhm, I have to warn you about my father though."

"Go ahead."

"As you are aware, he is a retired Marine, but has this thing about being called Colonel. He is military through and through and takes a while to accept new people."

Tilting her forehead against Arizona's, Jaimie suggested, "I'll kiss his arse and even salute him if it helps."

Giggling at the thought, Arizona pecked her girlfriend's lips, "You won't be in uniform, so saluting is off the table."

Wiggling her eyebrows, Jaimie smirked, "I could always wear one."

"Oh god no!" protested Arizona, leaning back. "I would be a mess and totally useless."

Inching in closer again, Jaimie promised, "I would do anything for you and I want the meeting to go well."

"Seriously, mother will love you and dad will be impressed with your military background, so I'm not too concerned honey."

"I'll be on my best behaviour and how about I have your folks over to my place one evening and invite mine too?"

"Brilliant idea and your father can act as a buffer."

Retrieving her phone, Jaimie opened up the calendar, "How does the twenty fifth sound?"

Pulling her own cell from the shoulder bag hanging off the back of her chair, Arizona answered, "Perfect and I will have Sofia that weekend."

Glistening pools of green reflected back, "You're perfect."

Arizona was about to reply when Miranda appeared and grabbed her left arm, "Time to dance Robbins, you too Miller."

Just then the B-52's _"_ _Love Shack"_ started to play on the jukebox.

"You got it," Arizona hailed while getting up. She took Jaimie's hand, "I like dancing with you."

"Just don't be backing up into me and causing all kinds of strife like you did at the club."

Winking, Arizona gave Jaimie a tap on the left buttock, "I make no promises."

"Crickey woman, you are so bloody sexy and irresistible," stated Jaimie, happily following her girlfriend onto the dance floor.

-o-

 **Up next:** A tough case at the Hospital and a meeting of parents.


	16. Chapter 16

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & OFC; Callie Torres & Penelope Blake.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. The Muse tells me she loves the comments and wanted to spoil you all with another chapter; two in two days. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Sunday 12th June**

Jaimie was holding onto Arizona's head and teetering on the brink of another orgasm when her phone situated on the bedside table rang. "Don't stop sweetheart," she pleaded in a quivering tone. "Nearly … oh bloody hell … nearly there."

Arizona plunged her tongue deeper inside her lover and increased the pressure her index finger had against Jaimie's clitoris. She drove her girlfriend over the edge several seconds later and gripped her hips as jolt after jolt of pleasure ripped through the sturdy body. As the aftershocks decreased, Arizona made her way along Jaimie's torso, "You better get that."

Barely coherent, Jaimie reached for the still ringing mobile while running her free hand over the contours of Arizona's left hip, "That was fantastic sweetheart."

"Mmm, yes it was," concurred Arizona modestly prior to placing a kiss upon Jaimie's tummy.

Holding the phone to her right ear, Jaimie answered, "Miller."

 _"_ _Sorry to disturb you Doctor Miller, but you are required in the ER,"_ said Charge Counter Nurse Andrea Gibson.

"I'm not on-call, Doctor Kepner is."

 _"_ _She is already here ma'am and asked you be contacted."_

"Okay, I will be there in ten."

 _"_ _Yes ma'am, I'll inform Doctor Kepner."_

Ending the conversation, Jaimie kissed Arizona then explained, "I'm needed in the Pit and April has been called in too."

"Sounds serious, do you want me to come?"

With a grin bordering on lecherous, Jaimie quipped, "You've already done that ten times tonight; don't be greedy."

Laughing, Arizona rolled onto her side, "I love you." She was about to say more when her pager went off, "Crap, looks like I will be joining you after all."

Jaimie was out of bed and handing Arizona her crutches before the Paediatric Surgeon red the 911 message. "Thanks," she said while getting up.

"I'll grab you some clothes if you want to start the shower," offered Jaimie while racing to the chest of drawers.

"Okay honey."

-o-

Arizona handed Jaimie a disposal yellow gown as April approached them in the hallway of the Emergency Department.

"I'm so glad to see you guys," she announced as she passed over a tablet to each Doctor.

Looking around the area, Arizona noticed several uniformed Police Officers and Jocelyn Rogan from DCFS. "Obviously we have a case involving a child Kepner, so give us the short version."

Taking a deep breath, a visibly upset April wiped away tears then began, "Baby Jane Doe approximately four weeks old was located in a freezer when Police raided a known drug dealer's house."

Jaimie instantly reacted and swore, "What the fuck?" Reaching for Arizona's left elbow, she squeezed, "Sorry April, please continue."

Taken aback by hearing her boss drop the _"_ _F"_ bomb for the first time, April took a second before saying, "Right, Jane Doe displayed no signs of life, but Paramedics detected a faint pulse when they arrived on scene. The baby had been removed from the freezer by an Officer and swaddled in a blanket."

Desperately holding onto her professionalism, Arizona read the patient's chart, "I see CPR has been maintained, but she still hasn't taken a breath on her own yet."

"That is correct. Doctor Shepard is currently performing a Neurological exam," replied April. Turning to Jaimie, she added, "Doctor Shepard has been on duty for thirty four hours without a break and as Chief of Trauma, I thought you would prefer to be here to handle the Police and media."

"You thought right Kepner and for now, I want you to clear the floor of non-medical staff and have everyone wait outside until I have more information. Who is in charge of the SPD investigation?"

"That would be Captain Charles Rankin. He is over by Trauma Room 1 with the Officer who found Baby Jane."

"I'll speak to them while you examine the patient Doctor Robbins."

"Right," responded Arizona somewhat wretchedly.

"Doctor Kepner, join us once you've cleared this section."

"Yes ma'am."

Once April had moved off, Jaimie focused on Arizona, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, but I really want to hurt the person who did this."

"I do too, but we have a job to do first."

Nodding, Arizona placed a hand over the one gripping her elbow, "I'm good."

"I'll be with you soon."

Walking to Trauma 1, Arizona stepped inside and her heart ached for the tiny human lying on the table hooked up to various monitors and IVs. Amelia was using two fingers to manually pump the baby's heart and maintain oxygen flow to her brain.

Amelia glanced at Arizona with tears clouding her blue eyes, "The low temperature kicked her body into survival mode. We have brain function and are slowly warming her body core."

"That's promising news. You look beat Doctor Shepard, I'll take over."

"I appreciate it," replied the Neurosurgeon as Arizona moved into position. "But I think I'll stick around."

Understanding, her friend's desire to see this case through to the end, Arizona focused on the small bundle fitted with a nasal prong wearing a pink woollen beanie, "Come on little one, fight for that breath."

During the next few minutes, Amelia presented her test results to Arizona then placed her stethoscope on the baby's chest, "Halt compressions."

The room was quiet for a second than the sinus line beeped into action on the monitor, "We have a beat," Amelia proudly announced. Looking around the area to the Nurses, she added, "Great work everyone; outstanding job."

Taking a step back, Arizona exhaled, "What kind of animal would do this to a child?"

Her question was answered as Jaimie entered the room, "The drug wasted mother, that's who. She just confessed down at the Police Station. Apparently she got tired of listening to her six week old cry for food."

Amelia reached for a nearby plastic kidney tray and vomited into it. April appeared and instantly led her from the room while Jaimie neared Arizona.

"Her name is Chelsey Grove and I don't have to be a Doctor to see she is grossly under nourished."

"No, it's obvious this little one has been neglected. I'll take her up to PICU for monitoring."

"What was Amelia's prognosis?"

"There is normal brain activity and response, so that's encouraging."

"Her breathing on her own is a promising sign too."

"Yes it is," agreed Arizona as she prepared the gurney and surrounding equipment for transport

"I'll be up shortly; I want to organise a lift home for Doctor Shepard."

"Good idea, she is in no condition to drive."

Jaimie moved to the side and allowed stone faced Medical Staff to wheel the baby out of the room.

-o-

Arizona was making an addition to Chelsey's chart when a forlorn Jaime sidled up to her, "How is she doing?"

"Her vitals have stabilised and she managed to hold down thirty mls of formula before falling back to sleep."

A single teardrop fell from Jaimie's left eye as she trailed fingers through wispy strands of golden blonde hair, "That's great. I've just spoken with Captain Rankin and the mother has been formally charged with attempted murder, child endangerment and possession of illegal substances."

Resting a hand on her girlfriend's right hip, Arizona announced, "Chelsey is going to be fine and Jocelyn already has the maternal grandmother willing to take her home to Florida. Apparently she knew nothing about her eighteen year old daughter's whereabouts since she ran away with her drug dealer boyfriend a year ago."

Gliding digits gently across Chelsey's forehead, Jaimie replied, "I'm pleased."

Arizona's heart filled with admiration for the woman displaying such concern and tenderness towards the baby, "Did Amelia get home all right?"

"April drove her to Meredith's." Several more tears rolled down Jaimie's cheeks, "I didn't know about Amelia's addiction or the loss of her child. She told me all about it when I went to check on her in the Attending's Lounge."

"Her past is littered with tragedy, but she has overcome a lot."

Green eyes locked onto blue, "How can a parent ever get over the loss of a child?"

Remembering her own miscarriage and the agony her parents endured when Timothy was killed, Arizona solemnly answered, "They don't honey; they just learn to live with the pain."

Recalling her girlfriend's heartbreaking loss, Jaimie asked, "Do you want to try for another child?"

For the first time in years, Arizona thought of the prospect and happily replied, "Yes."

Jaimie leaned over the crib and kissed the baby's forehead, "I'd like at least two and if anyone ever touches Sofia, I'll bloody well hurt them with my bare hands."

The comment brought tears to Arizona's eyes and a tightening to her chest, "I adore this protective side of yours."

Without looking up from the sleeping infant, Jaimie confessed, "I love Sofia as if she was my own daughter and I know we have only been together three months, but I feel so deeply for her wellbeing and happiness."

Resting her head on Jaimie's shoulder, Arizona sobbed, "I love you and am grateful for the way you have taken Sofia into your heart."

"I'm a bloody big sook for kids and would make a lousy Paediatrician."

"I disagree, you have a great sense of apathy for them and they trust you."

"Thanks and I better phone Captain Rankin with an update. I assume you are staying for a couple more hours until Karev arrives."

Dimples came into play and Arizona nodded, "You know me too well honey."

"I'd like to think so and I'll leave you my car and grab a lift home with April. I'm a little worried about her and want to make sure she is okay."

"You're a good friend Jaimie and I'll be at your place a little after eight."

Returning a dazzling smile, Jamie straightened up and planted a kiss on Arizona's temple, "I'll have breakfast waiting for you and I love you."

"I love you too," returned Arizona as her heart continued to sing.

-o-

 **Friday 17th June**

Arizona opened the door to an 'A' Service uniformed Jaimie and she near about fainted, "Oh my god, hello and you look amazing."

With a titter, Jaimie replied, "Hi and I've come straight from a promotion's ceremony at Bauer."

Taking a deep breath, Arizona settled her temptation to whisk her girlfriend upstairs to her bedroom, "Come on in and dad is going to be impressed you're in uniform. My parents are on the deck with Sofia and eager to meet you. I hope you have an overnight bag in your car and plan on staying?"

Securing the door, Jaimie pulled Arizona into her embrace and pinched her bottom before answering, "Of course I do. I missed you last night and again this morning. By the way, you look extremely sexy and beautiful sweetheart."

"Leave my ass alone and behave," protested Arizona unconvincingly.

Pressing her lips to the hollow of Arizona's neck, Jaimie tenderly pecked the warm skin, "Okay, but you shouldn't have worn my favourite pair of jeans. Seriously darling, they make your already gorgeous arse pop."

Giggling, Arizona was thoroughly enjoying the intimate banter, "You are obsessed Lieutenant Colonel."

"Blissfully so, but take a closer look at my epaulettes."

Arizona did as Jaimie straightened up then exclaimed, "Wow! You made full bird, congratulations Colonel Miller."

"Thank you and we have to celebrate in private later. I have a bottle of outrageously expensive champagne in the car."

"Oh we will definitely mark the occasion in true style," acquiesced a sparkly eyed Arizona prior to kissing the crap out of her newly promoted girlfriend.

"Bloody hell woman," panted out Jaimie three minutes later. "You are such a tease and have me all worked up now."

"To be continued my beautiful soldier," proposed Arizona while taking Jaimie by the hand and leading her into the kitchen. "I apologise in advance for the interrogation that is about to transpire."

"Piece of wee wee sweetheart," declared Jaimie as she followed Arizona outside.

Daniel Robbins was standing in front of the barbeque holding a pair of tongs in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other. He immediately put both down on the end of the table and approached his daughter and Jaimie. With an outstretched right hand and a quick glimpse of her insignia, he introduced himself, "Colonel Daniel Robbins, United States Marines. It's a pleasure to meet you Colonel Miller."

Accepting the hand, Jaimie gripped firmly, "The pleasure is all mine Colonel Robbins and I thank you for you service."

"And I thank you for yours," countered Daniel with a beaming smile and glistening blue eyes.

"Jaimie!" squealed Sofia as the launched herself out of the chair she was sitting on. She landed safely in her arms and kissed her cheek.

"Hello cutie, I missed you," returned Jaime with a smooch to Sofia's crown.

"I missed you too. You a soldier today?"

"Yes I was."

"You're a rock star like my mommies," commented the child as Jaimie cuddled her closer. "Poppy and Grandma staying for two weeks and they bought me a new book."

"You are a very lucky girl to have such wonderful grandparents."

Sofia nodded, "Yes I am. Can you please read to me later?"

"I most certainly can, but first I have to meet you grandmother."

"Oh okay," commented Sofia as Jaimie put her back onto the seat.

Presenting her right hand to Arizona's mother, Jaimie said, "It's nice to make your acquaintance ma'am."

Arizona was positive her mother blushed and sighed before speaking, "Likewise Jaimie and please call me Barbara."

"Thank you."

"Can I offer you a beer Colonel?" inquired Daniel.

Noticing two glasses of white wine on the table, Jaimie refrained and smiled at Arizona, "No thank you Sir, I won't be drinking tonight."

"I see you have adopted the house rule Arizona has with Callie."

"Yes Sir, it's the responsible thing to do when children are involved and Arizona and I discussed the matter earlier."

"I like your way of thinking young lady. You and I are going to get along just fine."

"Thank you Sir. If you will excuse me, I'll just take a shower and change into something more comfortable."

"By all means Colonel," responded Daniel. "Dinner won't be ready for another twenty minutes. I'm making my secret barbeque sauced beef ribs."

"I look forward to sampling your culinary skills Sir," remarked Jamie before kissing Sofia on the top of her head then Arizona's lips. "Be back soon."

Arizona watched dumbfounded as her girlfriend departed and her two smiling parents nod to one another.

"Mama is Jaimie staying tonight?" asked Sofia while colouring a picture in the book her grandparents gave her for her birthday.

"Yes she is."

"Yay, I love her here."

Barbara interrupted, "Why is that Sofia?"

"Jaimie plays with me and gives me horsey back rides like Poppy does. She is so much fun and she loves Mama."

"Does she now?" smirked Barbara, locking eyes with her daughter.

"Yes, she told me so. I don't like Penny so much, but she gone now and mommy is sad."

"That's a shame," noted Barbara with raised eyebrows.

Arizona was silently proud of the way Sofia's grammar had dramatically improved over the past few weeks and attributed it to the influence of Emma from next door. She could feel the intense gaze of her mother burning a hole in her head waiting for some sort of information from her. Shrugging her shoulders, Arizona explained, "Callie and Penny broke up a couple of weeks ago."

"She didn't mention it the last time we spoke," pointed out Barbara. "She did however, have plenty of praise for Jaimie and I can see why. That accent is almost decadent."

Shocked by her mother's words, Arizona snapped, "Mom, please don't say that around Jaimie."

"It's fairly impressive Arizona," chimed in Daniel. "I'll put the ribs on."

Once he was out of earshot, Barbara leaned into Arizona, "Jaimie is a dreamboat and treats Sofia very well."

"I agree, but promise you won't ask her any embarrassing questions."

"Sweetie, you know I will and she certainly does know how to full out her uniform. When did she receive her promotion?"

"It was this afternoon while at Bauer."

"Oh, you know that usually means a deployment, right?"

Stunned by the comment, Arizona replied, "No, she is already on secondment at the hospital until she is honourably discharged."

Any further remark was halted when a camouflage shorts and dark blue polo attired Jaimie appeared and sat down beside Arizona. "You don't need to worry sweetheart," she began. "I'm not on-call for active service while at Grey + Sloan."

"Phew, thank goodness for that," returned a much relieved Arizona.

"But that could change?" tossed out Barbara.

"It could, but I doubt it and my Commanding Officer would have informed me if that was likely to happen."

"That's good then," commented Barbara. "Arizona tells me your father is a Colonel at Bauer Medical Centre too."

"Yes he is and he is also my Commanding Officer."

To the side, Daniel turned the ribs on the barbeque, "Sofia."

"Yes Poppy?"

"How many ribs do you think you can handle tonight?"

A toothy grin greeted the question, "Two please, I'm hungry from playing with you."

"Two it is my Big Girl."

The remainder of the evening went by without a hitch and once Sofia was asleep, Daniel and Barbara retired to the guestroom.

A naked Jaimie was in bed waiting for Arizona to finish in the ensuite when her pager went off. "Ahh shit," she whined as Arizona stepped into the room.

"I didn't think you were on-call tonight?"

"I'm not and you better take the bottle of bubbly out of the freezer," replied a disappointed Jaimie while getting up. "I guess the celebration will have to wait."

"How about we invite your parents over for dinner tomorrow and celebrate?"

"Great idea," said Jaimie as she tugged her shirt on over her head. Picking up her car keys, she kissed Arizona goodbye.

-o-

A successful evening was had the following day and Arizona dropped her parents at the airport on Tuesday the fifth after spending the previous day with Callie and Sofia.

Walking into her office just before nine, Arizona beamed at the abundant floral arrangement adorning her desk. Collecting the card, she read:

 _ **My love,**_

 _ **Date night Friday.**_

 _ **Dress casual and be awesome today.**_

 _ **Love for always and a day,**_

 _ **Jaimie**_

"I see your girlfriend has bought out the florist shop again," commented Alex from the doorway.

Turning, Arizona grinned, "Yes she has and can I help you with something?"

"I thought you might like to come say goodbye to Chelsey before she leaves. Jocelyn just arrived with all the paperwork officially granting Jean full custody."

With a full on dimple smile, Arizona gushed, "Oh that's awesome and yes, I do want to see them."

"Chelsey has really thrived these past three weeks," noted Alex proudly.

"Yes she has and she can look forward to a sunny future filled with love and hope." Arizona strolled by Alex's side and smiled wider when she saw Jaimie waiting for them outside the Neonatal ward.

"Hello Doctors Robbins and Karev," Jaimie said in greeting.

"Good morning Doctor Miller," replied Arizona. "I see you've come to say farewell to Chelsey too."

"I have then I am off to OR 5 with Doctor Bailey."

"Busy?"

"Yes, but I always find time for happy endings."

"Crap," bemoaned Alex with an eye roll. "You've caught the Robbin's Rainbow Bug too."

Jaimie placed an arm around Alex's shoulders, "It was bound to happen Karev; especially with all the crazy lesbian sex we have."

"I am out of here," he announced as Arizona broke into laughter.

"You shouldn't tease him honey," she warned.

"He gets a kick out of it and absolutely adores you. Did your folks get away all right?"

"Yes they did and where are we going Friday night?"

"It's a mystery and bring a jacket, there's a cold front expected. I'll pick you up at seven thirty."

"Okay and let's go wish Chelsey and Jean all the best."

"You got it."

-o-

 **Up next: Date night and more is revealed about Jaimie.**


	17. Chapter 17

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & OFC; Callie Torres & Penelope Blake.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Many thanks to those who have taken the time to comment!

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **Friday 8th July**

Hearing the roar of a motorcycle engine as she passed the vestibule, a curious Arizona opened her front door to find Jaimie sliding off the seat of a black Harley Davidson parked in the driveway. The butterflies she usually felt floating around her stomach when she saw Jaimie turned into a blazing inferno of desire. Gulping down the now present lump in her throat, she held onto the door frame to prevent herself from slipping onto the wooden floorboards. Arizona lost the capacity to blink as her eyes lustfully roamed over her girlfriend's dark denim jeans, leather boots, navy blue shirt and delectable black leather jacket.

Jamie had removed a vibrant light blue helmet and the smile plastered on her face was enough to enflame Arizona's passion several more degrees.

"Oh my god, you look incredible," she managed to say before the object of her arousal approached the stairs.

Placing her head protection on the top landing, Jaimie wrapped her arms around Arizona's midriff, "Surprise and you are simply the most beautiful woman in the world."

Forgoing further formalities, Arizona crashed her lips into Jaimie's and conveyed all the love she felt for her with a sizzling kiss. Her strong hands gripped the rear of the jacket and she moaned gutturally as the contact deepened.

It was four minutes later when the couple finally parted. Blue eyes locked onto green and Arizona detected tears reflecting back at her, "What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing Arizona, everything is perfect and your reaction just touched my heart so profoundly. I'm so blissful and I guess it got to me."

Caressing her hands up and down Jaimie's spine, Arizona pressed her mouth to the left side of her girlfriend's neck before saying, "I never thought I would find happiness again then you literally walked into my life and captured my heart. You bring joy to my daughter and accept my bond to her mother without question and love us."

"You and Sofia have brightened my life with your love and I certainly did not expect our date to start off so seriously."

With a delightful giggle, Arizona leaned back, "Neither did I and I'm torn between taking you to my bed and discovering where you plan on taking me."

"Mmm, choices, choices," taunted Jaimie playfully. "How about we go on our date then return here and spend the rest of the night in your bed?"

"Sounds like an excellent plan; I'll just grab a coat."

Cradling her hands around Arizona's face, Jaimie brought their lips together one more time before releasing her.

-o-

An ebullient Arizona handed Jaimie her iridescent pink helmet and gawked at the white and maroon yacht tethered to the pier. "Is that vessel for us?" she eventually asked.

Securing the headwear to the rear bracket of the bike, Jaimie reached for Arizona's left hand, "It is and considering your love for the beach and water; I took a punt on your liking of boats."

Blue eyes glistened, "Dad used to take Tim and me sailing when we lived near the ocean."

Leading Arizona down the pier, Jaimie inquired, "How was your day?"

"Six tiny humans were discharged and I had no surgeries, so it was an awesome day. The cute therapy puppies also visited the wards and peed on Edwards which only made her whine more about being on my service this week and not on Amelia's. What about you?" replied Arizona while making her way up the gangplank.

"Well that certainly does explain why Edwards was a sourpuss when I told her she needed to take a shower," answered Jaimie with a chuckle as she placed a hand on Arizona's derriere and assisted her with balance as she stepped onto the teak deck. "April and I had two surgeries together then Miranda asked me to assist her, so I had a good day too."

Scanning the aft section, Arizona inquired, "Is there anyone else onboard?"

Jaimie was wearing a lopsided grin, "No, we are totally alone."

"So we aren't actually setting sail?" questioned Arizona as Jaimie banded her arms around her from behind.

"I have a boat licence sweetheart and we are definitely hitting the ocean."

Spinning around, Arizona pecked Jaimie's lips, "You do know how to show a girl a good time and you are an excellent rider by the way. I thought you'd made a deal not to ride your bike again?"

"When I was at mum and dad's recovering, mum made me promise to give up the motorcycle. She confessed it scared her shitless every time I got on it and having not been able to walk for months, she asked I not take any unnecessary risks. I agreed and gave my bike to Luke."

"Does she know you've borrowed it for our date?"

"Yes, but I do have to call her and let her know we are both okay."

"That's very responsible of you and when do you have to have the yacht back?"

A sly grin tugged at the corners of Jaimie's mouth as she deactivated the alarm system, "Uhm Arizona, I haven't rented it. Luke and I bought it two months ago."

"Oh my gosh, really?" exclaimed Arizona with wide eyes.

"Yes. We've always wanted a boat of our own, so here we are. I thought you and I could bring Sofia out every now and then and host parties for our friends and families. Mum and dad took her out yesterday and helped me set up the galley for tonight."

Gliding her hands up and down Jaimie's back, Arizona rumbled into her ear, "You never cease to amaze me and Sofia will love it. On the rare occasions when she visits her Abuelo in Miami he always spends time on his yacht with her and Callie."

Withdrawing a key chain from the front pocket of her jeans, Jaimie handed it to Arizona, "If you'd like to go inside and have a quick look around, I'll untether us and set sail. There is an internal spiral staircase that leads to the raised pilot house; I'll meet you up there."

"Wow, this is so exciting honey."

"I love your enthusiasm."

Arizona dropped a kiss onto Jaimie's lips, "And I love everything about you. Does the boat have a bedroom?"

"It has five plus three crew cabins. I'll show you around properly after we've dropped anchor."

"Awesome," cheered Arizona.

Giggling, Jaimie shared more news, "Owen is back with Amelia and he is bringing her out on the yacht when he returns in October for a romantic weekend and proposing."

Arizona squealed with delight, "Oh my god, I'm so happy for him and I do love a wedding."

"Apparently he took her out for dinner when he was home and she admitted she was miserable without him."

"I won't say a word to Amy, but this is brilliant."

"I knew you'd be happy for them and I did plan on not telling you, but I can't break my promise to you."

"You know I appreciate your honesty and because we are sharing; Meredith slept with Will then went ballistic the next morning. She realised she wasn't ready for another relationship and he understood."

"So that is why he looked so lost last week when I was at Bauer?"

"Yes, but Mer seems more content and focused now."

"We'll have to invite her and the kids onto the boat."

"Excellent idea honey."

Cupping her hand around Arizona's cheek, Jaimie ghosted her lips over hers, "There's a nice bottle of Australian Chablis in the fridge for you."

"Thank you. Would you like me to pour you a glass?"

"No thanks, I don't drink and ride."

Blue orbs dilated, "All right and as you have gone to so much trouble for our date; you can ride me later."

"And I am done!" exclaimed Jaimie followed by a heated kiss.

-o-

Arizona joined Jaimie in the pilot house and stood behind her as she manoeuvred the water craft through Salmon Bay towards Shilshole Bay. Slipping her arms around a now jacketless Jaimie, Arizona noted, "This boat is a freaking house on water. I took a little tour and my god; it's so luxurious you could live on it. It's as opulent a Callie's father's."

"He's a property and hotel mogul, right?"

"Yes he is and Sofia adores him."

"I'm nowhere in his league. This vessel isn't new; it was built four years ago and was sold as part of a divorce settlement, so Luke and I got a bargain. The wife didn't ask for market price."

Caressing Jaimie's toned biceps, Arizona was curious for more information, "How much is it worth?"

"Eight million dollars, but we got it for half that. She just wanted it sold as it was an anniversary present and she no longer wanted anything her ex gave her. It was listed just at the right time."

Swiping Jaimie's long hair away from her neck, Arizona planed a gentle kiss against the nape, "So you just had two million dollars lying around?"

"No, I had to sell some investment properties beforehand. Luke and I had talked about buying a boat for years, so once we decided we were ready to purchase; I liquidated two houses in California."

Blonde eyebrows knotted together, "Your mother did mention you'd invested well over the years."

"When my father passed, mum received one million dollars from his insurance and she gave half to us kids. We both bought rental houses and continued to invest in others with the profit. Luke and I ensured mum was taken care of until she met our step-father. My brother is worth around seven million while I have about six in assets and cash."

"Wow, you have both done well for yourselves."

"We have been wise with our money and this beautiful yacht is our first snobby purchase. The plan is to use it for holidays and weekend getaways. Luke will actually be asking Teddy to join him for a trip on her next visit."

Arizona was excited for her friend, "She'll love it."

"Mum and dad have already booked in for the following week."

"Don't tell my dad about the boat. He'll want to live on it. He's a keen fisherman and loves the water too."

"Sweetheart, you can let him know he is welcome onboard anytime."

Trailing her lips down the side of Jaimie's neck, Arizona quipped, "Crap, he will have something else to admire about you."

Goosebumps popped up all over Jaimie's flesh, "I do have to stay in his good books."

"You are already there, trust me."

"I do trust you." Cutting the engines, Jaimie asked, "Would you like to drop the anchor?"

"Yes please," looking at the multitude of colourful buttons and switches on the control panel, Arizona inquired, "Which one do I press?"

"It's the red one to the left that has a name plate under it that says anchor."

Giggling at the simplicity, Arizona joked and engaged the mechanism, "Who would have thought it was that easy?"

"You are so funny and one day I'll even allow you to pilot."

"Now you are just teasing me."

Revolving in her girlfriend's arms, Jaimie's voice grew huskier, "That will be sure to happen later sweetheart, but for now there is fresh seafood waiting to be eaten."

"This is our best date yet," pointed out Arizona behind glistening eyes.

"It will be hard to top it."

"I'll give myself a headache trying to come up with a suitable next outing."

A brilliant smile graced Jaimie's features, "It's not a contest sweetheart."

"Oh of course not honey," challenged Arizona with a peck to Jaimie's chin.

Letting out a rich peal of laughter, Jaimie ran her hands up and down Arizona's spine, "I'm not competitive and would be happy with a pizza and watching a movie as date night. This extravagant evening only came about because the boat was delivered a couple of days ago."

"Are you telling me you wouldn't have planned a fancy date if you and Luke hadn't bought the boat?"

Jaimie giggled, realising she'd been caught, "You know I still would have gone all out for you. I adore the look of surprise you get on your face. It makes your dimples pop and your eyes to shine. I'd do anything to see you so happy."

"I usually don't like surprises, but I have changed my mind since meeting you and you and Sofia are all I need to be happy."

"Then it's lucky for you that we are all yours."

"Very smooth line and speaking of Sofia, she would like to know when you are visiting her next."

"You have her Monday and Tuesday next week, right?"

"I do, but we have family dinner with Callie Monday."

"In that case, how about you come over for dinner Tuesday and a sleepover?"

"I think that will work; I only have consults scheduled for the day and should finish early."

"It's a date then."

"Awesome."

"Let's go downstairs and eat. How were the stairs?"

"Not a problem and I noticed handrails in the Master cabin's shower."

"I had them fitted to all bathrooms before delivery and please don't take offence to what I'm about to say, but a lift chair is being added to the internal staircases. Mum and dad aren't getting any younger and Luke and I wanted to make it easier for them and other older visitors."

Arizona's heart melted, "I'm not offended; only amazed that you would make sure I wasn't."

"Thank you Arizona."

"You are welcome Wonder Woman."

Jaimie's eyebrows jumped up her forehead, "Hey, who told you that nickname?"

"Alex and Teddy call you that all the time. I'm surprised it hasn't made its way through the hospital yet."

"It has; you just haven't heart it. Karev called me it a few weeks ago in the OR and of course the Nurses now use it."

"I have a little confession to make."

"You do?"

"Uhm, you remember the case of shaken baby syndrome a while back that we worked on together?"

"I do."

"Well, I never said anything at the time, but Karev told me about you subduing the crazy boyfriend in the Pit. We went to Security and viewed the digital recording. You were awesome and it kind of had an effect on me."

A huge grin tugged at the corners of Jaimie's mouth, "I seem to recall that effect and the guy was a douche bag."

"I was meaning to ask you what you whispered into his ear."

"I told him that the cops were on the way and his days of hurting innocent children were over. I also mentioned I would be giving evidence at his trial and was looking forward to painting him as a monster in front of the jury."

A shiver of desire ran the length of Arizona's spinal column and straight to her core, "Oh god that's so hot."

"You are hot and it's a shame the bastard plead out."

"He did?"

"Yes, the arresting Officer informed me Sonny the tough guy entered a plea of guilty at arraignment and I wouldn't be required to testify; only submit a medical report for his sentencing date in August."

"I hope I get called to offer a medical report too and nail the prick's balls to the wall."

"I think I adore feisty Arizona Robbins."

Tittering, Arizona countered, "I adore protective Jaimie Miller."

"Mmm, we can discuss that after we've eaten."

Releasing her hold, Arizona moved towards the stairs and was about to take the first step down behind Jaimie, but stopped, "Did Karev mention any of my nicknames to you?"

Looking over her shoulder, Jaimie smiled, "He told me you used to be called Roller Girl by Doctor Yang."

Laughing briefly, Arizona used Jaimie's shoulders for balance instead of the railings and stepped off the top stair, "She used to think I was nuts rolling around the hospital corridors on Heelys until she got to know me."

"I'm sorry I missed that."

"My patients thought it was super cool."

Rotating off the bottom step, Jaimie wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist and lifted her up onto her chest, "I think you are super cool and bloody marvellous with your patients."

"Why thank you and you never know, the Heelys may make a comeback one day."

"Have you tried them since the accident?"

"When Callie and I bought a house, she helped me skate up and down the footpath, but I haven't tried with my new prosthetic."

"Well, if you need a hand with checking them out, let me know."

"I'll think about it."

Lowering Arizona onto the wooden floor, Jaimie took her by the hand and led her into the fully equipped galley, "I noticed you didn't pour yourself a wine."

"I was too shocked by the boat and was distracted. Besides, I can do without it. This kitchen is amazingly user friendly."

"It was the deal breaker. Both Luke and I love to cook."

"Teddy may have mentioned she was impressed by Luke's culinary skills when he visited and cooked her dinner."

"We both learnt from mum and she handed down all her recipes from her mother." Letting go of Arizona's hand, Jaimie opened the refrigerator.

"I have a drawer full of mom's and have only recently started using them. Can I give you a hand with anything honey?"

"Everything is prepared; I only have to place it on the table. You could grab two glasses for iced water from the cabinet above your head and to the left."

"You got it."

Over the course of the subsequent hour, Arizona regaled with stories of her childhood while enjoying a feast of prawns, lobster, crab and delicious tossed salad along with a crusty loaf of bread. Jaimie listened intently and chuckled in between mouthfuls food.

Afterwards, the couple washed the dishes then enjoyed the stillness of the night from their position on a large recliner on the second deck. Many kisses were traded before Arizona, who was seated behind Jaimie, asked a question.

"Tell me about this boat?"

"Okay, it's a Benetti Superyacht and is one hundred and four feet two inches in length. There is one master stateroom on the main deck with an ensuite as you know and there are two VIP double cabins on the lower deck. Both have their own ensuite and then there are two twin guestrooms on the same deck. The lower deck has three crew cabins, three bathrooms and there is a toilet on the main deck."

"Wow, enough room for everybody," gushed Arizona in awe.

"That's the idea."

"When we were coming onboard I noticed the word Queenslander on the side, is that the original name?"

"No, Luke and I re-registered her. We were born in the state of Queensland and are very passionate about our Rugby League Team, the Maroons."

"Oh, I've seen that code of football and it's tough. I gather that is why you chose the colour scheme?"

"It is and many years ago when the team was walking down the exit of the dressing room onto the field to face the New South Wales Team, one of the players started shouting Queenslander. It got the team and the crowd pumped up and is a yearly occurrence at our home stadium. Mum, Luke and myself are proud Queenslanders, hence the naming of the boat. We all get together to watch the tri-series every year except for when I was stationed overseas. That's what I was doing last month and last week at mum's for dinner."

"Maybe I can join next year?"

"I'd like that but I have to warn you; we all kind of become lunatics. Even dad acts like a crazy man. He got to watch the series live a couple of years back and was converted. We all sit around in our jerseys screaming at the television."

"It sounds like our place when Tim and I used to watch football with dad."

"I can ask my Aunt Maree to send over a jersey for you and Sofia if you like?"

"That would be awesome honey," vivaciously enthused Arizona before kissing the top of Jaimie's head.

"Consider it done sweetheart."

Arizona yawned while hugging her girlfriend tighter and apologised, "Sorry, but I'm so relaxed and the fine dining and day have finally caught up to me."

"I know what you mean; I'm totally chilled. I guess we better make a move and get you home."

"Sounds good, but I don't want the night to end."

Nuzzling into Arizona's neck, Jaimie purred, "It doesn't have to sweetheart. We can stay onboard once we dock. Neither of us are on-call tomorrow and I have toiletries and sleepwear onboard."

"I love that you are so prepared and of course, I love you too."

Jaimie pressed her lips Arizona's skin, "I love you Noddy."

"Oh that's not fair," protested Arizona with a giggle. "I didn't actually fall asleep."

"I stand corrected my love."

"Mmm, I like the way you call me that," confessed Arizona prior to kissing the top of raven locks again.

"I do too and this has been a wonderful date. I hope you have the energy to make good on your promise about me having a ride."

"I'm sure I can muster up some and you know, we do have to christen the boat before Teddy and Luke."

Jaimie replied with a muffled chuckle while nibbling on Arizona's earlobe, "Competitive much there Robbins?"

"Only when it concerns you honey."

"Good come back and you deserve a kiss for your effort."

"Why yes I do," deadpanned Arizona as Jaimie leaned back and captured her lips.

-o-

It was a little past eleven when an exhausted, although sated Arizona curled up in Jaimie's arms and exhaled, "I really enjoyed that; you were on fire."

A panting Jaimie managed to convey her agreement by squeezing her girlfriend around the shoulders. The ability to speak was unavailable as she sucked oxygen into her depleted lungs in the hope her fast beating heart would find its regular rhythm and her toes uncurl.

Tittering, Arizona pulled the covers under her chin, "I don't have a snappy retort at the moment, just know I am extremely happy and feel so loved." Her comment was met with a grunt which only made Arizona laugh louder then place a tender kiss upon Jaimie's jaw, "I never thought I'd ever leave you speechless."

Bringing her still trembling right hand upwards, Jaimie placed it on Arizona's cheek, "Love you, sleep time."

Arizona smiled at glazed pools of green "I'm so in love with you."

"Mmm, happy," mumbled Jaimie as her dropping eyelids closed.

"Sweet dreams my darling," whispered Arizona. She remained awake for several minutes watching her lover sleep before her own tiredness took over.

-o-

 **Up next:** A few surprises are in store.


	18. Chapter 18

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & OFC; Callie Torres & Penelope Blake.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. As always, much gratitude to those following this tale and take the time to make comment.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **Monday 11th July**

"She bought a what?" exclaimed a taken aback Callie as she sat in the cafeteria eating lunch with Arizona, April, Meredith and Nathan.

"A huge freaking yacht," beamed Arizona. "Well, she owns half of it; Luke is co-owner."

"Oh … my … god, they cost millions," pointed out Meredith with bulging eyes. "You've landed yourself a rich girlfriend Robbins."

Rolling her eyes, Arizona immediately objected, "It's not about the money Mer and you know it. Jaimie said you and your brood are welcome onboard anytime. Actually, she mentioned everyone is." Arizona caught April giving Nathan a raised eyebrow, "Hang on; you two knew she had serious money?"

A flustered April answered, "She may have spoken about it in Jordan, but really, it's not like you're in the poor house. Especially after your last neonatal surgical procedure was patented and publication of your research brought in the big bucks."

"I admit I'm financially secure for life," conceded Arizona with a coy grin. "I am certainly not with Jaimie for her wealth; I have my own."

Biding her time, Callie ate the last of her carrot sticks then asked, "Is the boat as big as dad's?"

"Yes and it was everything including the kitchen sink and then some."

The group of friends laughed at the comment then Meredith quipped cheerfully, "Boat party here we come."

"Does that mean we get to see you in a bikini Grey?" retorted Briggs with a grin and a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Behave Mister and you never know."

""By the way Robbins," began Nathan. "An Army buddy of mine told me your girlfriend was recently promoted."

"There was a ceremony over at Bauer a couple of weeks ago. We had a quiet celebration with our parents."

"There you go," cheered Meredith while raising her fists in victory. "A perfect excuse for a boat soiree if I ever heard one."

"I'll discuss it with Jaimie and get back to you party animal," promised Arizona while rolling her eyes yet again at the Chief of Surgery.

"It's my birthday next month; just saying," piped up Callie.

Meredith wasn't done, "Another reason to celebrate on the water and I really do need to get my tequila shots on. It's been too long."

"You people are hopeless and seriously Mer, you are the mother of three kids," announced Arizona as her pager buzzed. Reading the screen, she added, "Consult in the Pit, see you everyone."

"I'll come with you," suggested April. "Bye."

-o-

Arizona was wearing black three inch heels, a dark blue "A" line dress and her lab coat. Her hair was up in French braids and when she strolled into the ER, she couldn't help but smile at the dazed, lustful glare she received from Jaimie. Approaching the Nurses' Station, she leaned into her girlfriend's torso, "See something you like?"

"Bloody hell, you're gorgeous and I like your outfit very much."

"Then I am pleased. You have a patient for me?"

"Uhm yes, bed twelve. Four year old Brian Lane thought it was a good idea to eat six of his Lego pieces yesterday. Mum brought him in after the older brother dobbed him in. CT showed one of the buggers is lodged in the small bowel and not budging. The other five blocks have already passed naturally. Heart rate and blood pressure are elevated as is pain level. The tiny human makers are fairly anxious."

Smiling at the parent terminology, Arizona responded, "Prep an OR Doctor Kepner and scrub in. I'll do an examination, but the scans are self-explanatory. That blockage needs to be cleared before there are further complications."

Two hours and one keyhole surgery later, Brian was resting comfortably and eating ice cream up on the Ped's Ward while Arizona was in her office finishing the last of her paperwork. She was focused on the notations when there was a light rap on her open door. Looking up, she was delighted to find Jaimie, "Hi honey, this is a nice surprise."

"Do you have a minute?" inquired Jaimie, foregoing pleasantries as she closed then locked the door.

Arizona's heart started to race with anticipation as her girlfriend advanced with a somewhat predatory expression on her face, "I have two hours before my next surgery, why?"

Jaimie took off her lab coat and folded it over the back of the armchair adjacent to the sofa, "We need to discuss how fabulous you look."

Chuckling, Arizona stood and made her way to Jaimie, "I filmed two TEDS for Miranda this morning and wanted to look professional on camera. Are you about to break your rule and make love to me at work?"

Green eyes expressed Jaimie's want and her lopsided grin said it all, "Too right I am. I haven't been able to get you out of my head since seeing you earlier. I have an ache only you can quell."

There was an instant surge of wetness against Arizona's underpants and her voice became husky, "You do realise you've just ruined my panties, don't you?"

"I was hoping so," returned Jaimie with a cheeky smirk as she pulled Arizona into her arms. "I'm not going to be able to think straight until I have you."

"I'm all yours honey," Arizona stated while wrapping her arms around Jaimie's hips.

"I love you so much," whispered Jaimie prior to pressing her lips to Arizona's and effectively bringing a halt to all further conversation.

-o-

Later that evening once dinner was over and Sofia in bed; Arizona and Callie adjourned to the living room with mugs of tea in hand. Sitting side by side on the couch, Arizona asked, "Are you planning on visiting Miami for your birthday?"

"No. Dad will be on a business trip and as you know; my mother and Aria have no interest in my life. I was thinking about a small get together at the apartment, nothing too fancy."

"Sofia will like that idea. She's been saving her pocket money for your present and wants to help me bake a chocolate cake."

Callie gave her friend a big grin, "She's adorable and you are kind of perky tonight."

A blush coloured Arizona's face, "I had a visit in my office from Jaimie this afternoon."

With a perceptive nod, Callie chuckled, "It was the dress and high heels, right?"

"Totally and the vase of flowers on my desk was a casualty."

Laughing raucously, Callie locked onto blue spheres, "That good hey?"

"It was brilliant and I need to have my office walls soundproofed before someone complains about the noise."

"I'm impressed and really happy for you."

"Thank you and have you heard from Penny?"

A frown tugged at the corners of Callie's lips, "No and I don't expect to. I overheard Edwards telling Wilson Penny was seeing another Resident."

"Crap, she didn't waste any time getting over you. I'm so sorry Callie," sympathised Arizona with genuine concern.

"It's okay; I'm over her too. I actually have a date Saturday night and am as nervous as all hell."

Blonde eyebrows jumped up Arizona's forehead, "Please tell me it's with Taylor?"

"It is. She called yesterday with a dinner invite."

"Are you ready to date again?"

"I am and the fact that Penny has already gotten over me kind of prompted me to accept. Taylor and I spoke on the phone for over an hour and she made me laugh a lot. Did you know she's a Board Certified Paediatric Surgeon?"

With a shake of her head, Arizona replied, "No I didn't, but that's awesome and somewhat creepy."

Tittering, Callie put down her empty cup, "Actually, the thought that she is similar to you in many ways did cross my mind. Maybe I have a preference for blue eyed blonde Surgeons."

"It would appear so and I wish you nothing but good luck."

"Thanks and time will tell if I've made the right decision. Now, enough about me; I want more details of your date on Jaimie's yacht."

"All right, but no more talk about sex."

"Okay, but I have to live vicariously through your love life until I find my own."

"You are an idiot Callie," remonstrated Arizona humorously.

"Maybe, but I'm as sexy as all hell."

"True and I don't think you'll have to wait much longer before Taylor has you naked."

Callie's brown eyes popped, "Oh my god, really? Did she say something to Jaimie about me?"

"Taylor thinks you are stunning and a surgical goddess."

"Damn, that is nice to know."

Arizona noted the faraway look in her ex-wife's eyes, "It is and you are having dirty thoughts right now, aren't you?"

"You know me too well and seriously, can you blame me?"

"No and you better stop off at the store and stock up on batteries."

An expression of abject horror ghosted over Callie's features, "What are you implying?"

Arizona kept a straight face while answering, "I'm just suggesting you may need to relieve your obvious sexual tension once you leave here."

"Again, you know me too well."

"And on that note, let's change the subject."

"Yes please, but it's nice we can chat about sex without any awkwardness."

"It is good."

"Yeah, now tell me the yacht story."

-o-

 **Friday 29th July**

Jaimie was cuddled into Arizona's right side watching MasterChef Australia and receiving a scalp massage. "You have incredibly strong fingers," she pointed out when an ad come on. "So multi-skilled."

"So are yours and do you think Callie has any idea about her surprise birthday party on the boat?"

"None whatsoever; she is still under the impression her father will be in Dubai and it's drinks and dinner at Joe's after Meredith convinced her to change the venue."

"Excellent. Sofia is so excited and for once, she managed to keep the secret from her mother."

There was a moment of silence before Jaimie confessed, "I bribed her with ice cream on top of her wholemeal oats at breakfast last week."

"That's all it took?" inquired a suspicious Arizona.

"Maybe I tossed in a promise of a new space shuttle for Astronaut Barbie."

Deeping her kneading, Arizona noted, "My daughter has you wrapped around her finger."

"True, but so does her mama."

"It's a gift we Robbins women inherit."

"One that keeps on giving," wisecracked Jaimie with a moan.

The response didn't go unnoticed by Arizona, "Jaimie."

"Yes my love?"

Goosebumps popped up on Arizona's flesh, "Don't distract me with your charming words of endearment."

"Okay, go on."

The caresses from Arizona's fingers softened, "Do you see a future with me?"

"I certainly do. You and Sofia along with a couple of kids of our own have been on my mind for some time. I envision a life with you and your incredible daughter. You invoke so much emotion within me and no one else has ever encapsulated toe curling desire in me. I breathe you Arizona and am lost when we are apart."

Tears of joy fell from Arizona's eyes and dripped onto Jaimie's hair, "I feel the same way and even though it's only been five months since we started dating, would you consider moving in with me?"

"I'd love to, but wouldn't it be a wiser option for you to rent out your house and move into mine? I'm sure DeLuca would want to stay on as a tenant."

"Your place is bigger and does have a pool. Your yard is way larger than mine too, so that would make more sense."

"True or we could look for a house together? Possibly some place with more bedrooms and space to house our three cars and more kids."

Kissing her girlfriend's head, Arizona wiped her eyes, "What would you prefer?"

Jaime didn't hesitate, "A new beginning in a new home that is close to work."

"We are talking serious money here."

"We both have no concerns in that area my love."

Groaning, Arizona agreed, "Okay, but can we wait until tomorrow before we start looking? I'd like you to take me to bed right now."

"I'd be delighted my love."

-o-

Callie wept when she saw her father and friends assembled on Luke and Jaimie's boat and it only persisted when Cristina stepped out from behind a beaming Meredith.

Once pleasantries were exchanged, Callie spent time catching up with Carlos and Cristina. After a catered buffet lunch, Sofia helped her mommy open gifts and squealed with delight when Callie unwrapped the bottle of perfume she'd purchased with Arizona's help.

Festivities continued into the night while Amelia volunteered to take all the children back to Meredith's for a sleepover. The alcohol flowed and the dance music pumped loudly as Callie celebrated her thirty seventh year. Right by her side was Taylor. After six enjoyable dates, the two were officially a couple and Arizona was rapt about the situation.

As she watched her ex-wife dance with her girlfriend, Jaimie approached and held out her hand.

"Come dance with me Az," she instructed. "I want to see your sexy moves."

"I'd love to and be prepared."

"I love a challenge sweetheart and Yang is a bloody riot."

"She's unique honey," remarked Arizona while moving into Jaimie's embrace and swaying to the music. "She is greatly missed and I see Meredith is drunk."

"So are Miranda and Alex after all those Tequila shots."

"Don't look now, but Jackson is slow dancing with April and kissing her temple."

Smiling over at her two friends, Arizona was all kinds of happy, "They've been communicating really well and he's been to her last two check-ups."

"They'll find their way back to one another."

"I love your optimism and totally agree."

"I get it from you my love," countered Jaimie as the music tempo lifted and Arizona spun around. "Don't rotate your hips in front of me; you know how I get."

Knowing all too well and being smitten with the response, Arizona grinned, "I most certainly do and there are plenty of rooms we can chose from to satisfy any craving you may get."

A devilish smirk graced Jaimie's lips, "Less talk, let's go make use of the Master Stateroom now."

"Gladly and I'll show you my moves in private," returned Arizona with a brazen swat on Jaimie's posterior. "Just make sure you lock the door; I don't want any interruptions."

Jaimie was too busy laughing to answer.

-o-

 **Up next:** Drama, tears, reconciliation and promises.


	19. Chapter 19

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & OFC; Callie Torres & Penelope Blake.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Many thanks to those who have already done so; it pleases the Muse and keeps her motivated.

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **Tuesday 6th September**

Arizona entered Callie's apartment and immediately noticed the tears drowning brown orbs. "Don't you dare cry," she warned; barely able to hold back her own waterworks.

"I can't help it. Our baby is off to preschool," wailed Callie as her facial features drooped and she moved into the kitchen.

Squaring her shoulders, a determined Arizona followed and bravely replied, "Yes and it's no different than dropping her off to day care."

Grapping a handful of tissues from the box on the counter, Callie attempted to stem the flow, "No it's not; I won't be able to sneak in for a Sofia fix any time I need one."

Giving her ex-wife an optimistic smile, Arizona reasoned, "Look on the bright side; she'll be with Zola and making lots of new friends. Sofia is growing up Callie and becoming her own person."

Smirking, Callie wiped her eyes with the last of her tissues and simply wasn't buying it, "You bawled all night long, didn't you?"

Allowing herself the tiniest of smirks, Arizona confessed, "Yes I did and I have it totally out of my system. Now we need to get going. We have to meet up with Meredith and her brood outside the front of the school."

Just then Sofia came bouncing down the hallway dressed in a school uniform, and everything Arizona has said flew out the window. She burst into tears as did Callie.

In true Arizona style, Sofia rolled her eyes at her parents, "Not you too mama. Today is a happy day, not sad."

Kneeling, Callie adjusted the ribbon sitting on top of Sofia's bun, "I know Baby Girl. Your mommies are just having a moment and you will understand when you are older." Straightening up, she shoved the near empty container of tissues in her shoulder bag.

Shrugging her shoulders, Sofia inquired, "Okay, will Auntie Meredith be crying too?"

"Probably," answered Arizona with a kiss to her daughter's crown.

"Big babies," scoffed the five year old deadpan as she picked up her knapsack of a counter stool and merrily headed for the door.

Callie stared at Arizona with a gapping mouth, "Where did that come from?"

"Little Miss is suddenly all kinds of Robbin's sassy," joshed Arizona, trying not to giggle.

"Lord help us all," pleaded Callie behind a grin.

"Come on mommies, we can't be late," voiced Sofia impatiently while reaching for the door knob.

With that said the two women dried their eyes one last time and tailed their child out the entrance.

-o-

Arizona was exiting a patient's room later that day when Jaimie approached and remarked, "Hi there Doctor Robbins. How did this morning go?"

"Hello Doctor Miller. Callie and I were blabbering messes and our daughter aged several years overnight apparently."

Tittering for a second, Jaimie stepped in closer to Arizona and laid her left hand on the dip of her back. Rubbing gently, she asked, "Sofia was excited, right?"

"Oh she couldn't wait to get there and raced off the second she saw Zola. She left us and didn't look back."

Smiling at the image, Jaimie reasoned, "Children can be so fickle without realising it sweetheart and I better get back to the Pit. I just wanted to touch base with you and make sure my favourite mother was doing okay."

Arizona's heart did a backflip and she grinned, "I appreciate your concern and am doing fine."

"Then I am pleased and will see you tomorrow."

"Uhm right, we have that house showing at eight."

"We do and maybe it will be the one."

Placing a hand on Jaimie's hip, Arizona winked, "I hope so. The last six have been disappointing."

Green eyes glazed over, "We'll find our dream home my love or we'll just build it."

Blonde eyebrows shot upwards, "Really?"

"Look, if tomorrow is a bust; we can discuss buying some land and building."

Moving in closer, Arizona pressed her lips to the shell of Jaimie's left ear, "Sounds like a wonderful plan."

A low moan escaped from Jaimie, "Good and I better skedaddle before I pick you up and carry you into your office."

"I wouldn't complain honey."

Taking a step backwards, a beaming Jaimie noted, "Oh you are so tempting Doctor Robbins, but I have work to do."

There was more than a hint of playfulness to Arizona's response, "That's a pity, see you at seven for breakfast tomorrow."

"Bye," Jaimie said while departing hurriedly.

Arizona's cardiovascular organ did another somersault as she watched her girlfriend amble down the hallway. She took a moment to contemplate how fortunate she was to have the woman in her life, but more importantly, her unreserved love. Returning the chart in her hand to the Nurses' Station, Arizona headed to her office.

-o-

Finishing early, Arizona picked Sofia and Zola up from school and took them to her house. The two girls were chatting away happily in Sofia's room when Arizona received a phone call from Carlos.

 _"_ _How did my beautiful granddaughter's first day of preschool go?"_ he asked once pleasantries were exchanged.

"She had a really good time, but Callie and I cried."

There was a hardy chuckle on the other end, _"_ _Calliope's mother and I were no different with her and Aria. It's that moment when you first realise your child is growing up and there will come a time when they are no longer solely dependent on you. It is quite a harrowing experience."_

"Exactly, but the smile on Sofia's face and the sparkle in her eyes did alleviate the pain."

 _"_ _She has your beautiful smile and I'm elated her day was a happy occasion."_

"I am too and she chatted non-stop during the drive home. Would you like to talk to her?"

 _"_ _I most certainly would, but first, tell me all about this woman Calliope is dating. My daughter seemed like her old self on her birthday, but was short on information."_

"I've only interacted with Taylor a few times and I like her. She is a good friend of Jaimie's and by her account, an excellent Surgeon and a genuine salt of the earth person."

 _"_ _I only had the opportunity to speak with her briefly and I found her to be charming; much like your own girlfriend. Jaimie is very accomplished Arizona and I see how well she treats you and Sofia. I know you have had your troubles in the past, so it pleases me to see you happy again."_

"Thank you Carlos. I have no complaints and I know Sofia adores Jaimie. They have forged a wonderful relationship."

Carlos let out a rich peal of laughter, _"_ _Yes, my granddaughter speaks highly of Jaimie and you. You are a loving mother Arizona and I am delighted you and Calliope have become close friends."_

"I'll always love your daughter, but we have both moved on with our lives while putting Sofia's best interests first."

 _"_ _Calliope told me as much when we last spoke."_

"Carlos, may I ask you a question?"

 _"_ _Of course you can my dear."_

"Does Lucia ever mention Callie or Sofia?"

A loud sigh preceded the reply, _"_ _No and I am forbidden to talk about them in her presence, why?"_

"Sofia asked about her grandmother the other day and it broke my heart when she said her Abuela doesn't like her or her mommies."

 _"_ _I see. Unfortunately, Sofia is only going to become more inquisitive as she ages and this will only increase as she socialises with other children."_

"I agree and Callie and I may have to address the situation sooner than planned."

 _"_ _I will discuss the matter again with Lucia and attempt to have her open her eyes to what she is missing, but as you know, she is very stubborn and refuses to budge from her beliefs. It is the only topic we do not see eye to eye on."_

"Thank you for making the effort. I know Callie is deeply hurt by the estrangement, and has given up hope of any reconciliation." Arizona took a deep breath then added, "I'll go fetch Sofia."

 _"_ _It saddens me that Calliope and Sofia are separated from family and I will let you know the outcome of my chat with Lucia. Before you go, I want to say I have enjoyed our conversation."_

"I have too. I won't be long."

-o-

Arizona gripped Jaimie's right hand firmly as the couple looked around the open planned kitchen and adjoining dining area, "Oh my god, this place is spectacular honey."

Realtor Betty Walker grinned at them then pointed towards the back, "Outside is a pool, entertainment area and a sizeable yard. The owners built a cabana and play gym for their children before Mister Rogers relocated his business to Florida. The house was only built two years ago and as you can see, is equipped with the most modern of appliances. Let me take you through for a better inspection."

By the time Arizona and Jaimie had viewed the five bedrooms, study and four bathrooms of the single storey home, Arizona was a dimple grinning goner.

Jamie looked at her with her own smile and asked, "What do you think sweetheart?"

"I love it and it has everything we need along with the fact we would only be six minutes away from the hospital."

Jaimie kissed Arizona on the forehead, "I'm happy to sign on the dotted line if you are?"

"Let's do it and not procrastinate. This is our dream home honey."

"I agree my love, no turning back."

Letting go of Jamie's hand, Arizona kissed her soundly before the pair went into the hallway to speak with Betty. Ten minutes after that the two women added their signatures to a provisional contract and headed to Betty's office to discuss financial matters.

Jaimie handed over a cheque for her half of the asking price as a deposit while Arizona's payment was due on closure of the deal.

Once all the paperwork was finalised and the owners accepted the offer, Arizona hopped into her car and drove to work. Jaimie followed a few minutes behind and met her in the car park.

Alighting from the vehicles, the duo engaged in a celebratory kiss or six before merrily heading inside hand in hand.

-o-

The subsequent four weeks found the couple selecting new furniture, listing both their old home for rent on the hospital's noticeboards and settling into their new house. They swiftly fell into a routine of date nights, outings with Sofia and busy workdays. Sofia excelled at preschool while experiencing another growth spirt and sleep overs with Zola and Emma in her " _Frozen"_ themed decorated bedroom.

Callie's relationship with Taylor thrived and Sofia had no issue with accepting her mother's new girlfriend. To Arizona's surprise, her ex continued to take her time in getting to know Taylor and refrained from making any hasty decisions.

DeLuca and Cross signed a rental agreement on Arizona's house while four other Residents moved into Jaimie's old home.

Teddy's visits with Luke grew in number and vice versa, and by the end of October, Owen arrived home. He took Amelia out on the yacht as previously planned and proposed. After recovering from the shock and any self-doubts she harboured, Amelia said yes and their ceremony was held the following week.

At forty weeks pregnant, an enthusiastic April stood as Owen's best man while Meredith and Maggie acted as Amelia's bride's maids. It was a rainy day and after the reception, the high spirited revellers moved onto Joe's to continue the celebration. Inside there was a surprise birthday cake and parents waiting for a clueless Arizona. After the initial shock wore off, Jaimie presented her with a diamond encrusted bracelet.

The party raged on with drinking and dancing for several hours before Jaimie absconded with Arizona and made for home.

-o-

A sober Jaimie slipped in behind a tipsy Arizona in the shower and snaked her arms around the slim waist. "How you doing in here?" she inquired prior to dropping a kiss onto her left shoulder.

"I'm so happy I could burst. It was a beautiful wedding and April did a fantastic job in organising everything while Own was still overseas."

"I agree and your dad cornered me at the bar counter. He gave me the _"_ _what are your intentions with my daughter"_ speech."

Rotating, Arizona scrunched up her nose, "I'm sorry about that."

"It wasn't a problem sweetheart. Besides, he is just looking out for his daughter."

"He promised me months ago he wouldn't."

Wiping some stray strands of hair from Arizona's eyes, Jaimie gave her a supernova grin, "Don't stress darling, it's all good."

Arizona tapped the end of Jaimie's nose, "Just out of curiosity, what did you tell him?"

"I told him I couldn't live without you or Sofia and we plan on having more children at some stage."

"Wow, how did he react to that?"

"The Colonel was disappointed there was no mention of marriage."

Blue eyes sparkled, "Well, we haven't discussed the matter."

"I wasn't too sure how you felt considering you've been married before."

Snuggling into Jaimie's neck, Arizona sighed, "I've just been too content with you that it hadn't crossed my mind."

Jaimie ran her hands up and down Arizona's back, "I've given it some serious thought and Arizona Robbins, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Leaning back in Jaimie's arms, Arizona locked onto pools of green and her dimples deepened, "I'd love nothing better honey."

"You have made me very happy and once I have my way with you in here; I'll hand over the engagement ring I've been hiding for the past two months."

Giggling at the confession, Arizona gasped, "Oh my, you really did think about marriage."

"I most certainly did my love and you better hold onto the railing because I am about to rock your world into another universe."

"Awesome and I am deeply in love with you."

With a cheeky grin, Jaimie declared, "I am about to be deeply in you and go boldly where no one has gone before."

With her breath hitching, Arizona groaned, "I love showering with you and your geeky sci-fi references."

-o-

Jaimie returned to Bauer Monday morning and Arizona practically skipped into the Head of Departments Meeting. The Conference Room was deserted, so she prepared herself a cappuccino and collected a bear claw doughnut from the pastry selection tray.

Getting comfortable in her usual chair, Arizona glanced down at the two point four carat diamond set in a platinum band adoring her left ring finger. Tears welled in her eyes as she recalled how tender Jaimie had been Saturday night while making love to her in the shower. She eventually dried her off and carried her to their king size bed. Arizona's body had been revered for over two hours as a weepy Jaimie declared her love and commitment. In turn, Arizona has cried with joy, and after reciprocating, the pair fell into conversation and decided to phone their parents with the news Sunday morning.

Barbara and Beverley immediately began making wedding plans once the engaged couple hung up. Arizona had received copious calls in between and she was happy to let them fuss for the time being before stepping in and presenting her and Jaimie's wishes in the coming days.

The next person made aware was April. Arizona and Jaimie had been invited over to her apartment for dinner and they were both pleased to find Jackson had moved back in and proposed. The reunited twosome planned on remarrying the next day at the Registry Office and asked their guests to be witnesses.

Arizona was beside herself and blurted out her own thrilling news. After congratulations all round, the two couples sat down to eat.

"Have you told your parents yet?" inquired April of Arizona.

"Yes and mom has gone into overdrive along with Jaimie's mother."

"There's a shock," quipped Jackson jovially. "April and I decided not to tell my mother. We don't want her interfering again."

Arizona nodded in understanding, "What about Richard?"

April reached for Jackson's hand, "He knows and is really excited for us. He'll be attending tomorrow too. I called my family last night and they are relieved our baby won't be born out of wedlock. It was all fire and brimstone from mom until Jackson took the phone off me and explained about the plan to remarry tomorrow."

Rolling his eyes, Jackson explained, "It was all I could do to stop her from hurting April. She's been through enough and with only two weeks before the due date; I don't want her stressing over crap. This time around no one is going to stick their noses into our business."

"Good on you Jackson," cheered Arizona.

"Richard, Owen, Callie and you were the only people no to damn us both to hell during the divorce, so I just wanted to say I appreciate your friendship."

"You are welcome."

Arizona's musings were disrupted when Miranda strolled into the room, "Good morning Robbins."

"Good morning Chief."

Fixing a coffee and a plate of pastries, Miranda sat beside Arizona, "You are looking perky, kind of like the cat that swallowed the canary."

"I'm just happy."

"I'd be all Mary Poppins too is if I was living with Wonder Woman."

"Say what now?" inquired a somewhat confused Arizona.

"That girlfriend of yours managed to impress the pants off of Webber and me while running the ER. All the staff gave her tops marks for leadership and I'm looking forward to having her here full time."

Arizona's chest grew tight with pride, "She's pretty awesome and Nurse Bokhee told me earlier she was a joy to work with."

"Poor Grey was worried her favourite Surgical Nurse was going to jump ship," joked Miranda with a chuckle.

Laughing along with her friend, Arizona slipped her engagement ring off and into the pocket of her lab coat. She and Jaimie had decided to organise a small gathering to make the announcement and Arizona wouldn't wear the ring at work until then. April and Jackson had agreed to remain silent on the matter also.

Picking up her coffee, Arizona asked, "If you and the family are free Saturday afternoon around one, there is a boat party happening down at the marina.

"I'm off, but Ben is working and Tuck will be at his father's, so I'll be flying solo."

"Excellent and there's no need to bring anything."

"What about my artichoke dip?"

"Uhm, you can bring that. Everyone loves your dip."

"They sure do and how is Sofia coping with preschool?"

"She's enjoying it and is doing well. Her grammar was really improved and she's shot up another three inches."

"She's going to be tall like Torres."

"It looks like it and Sofia started dance class last week with Zola and Emma."

"Those three have formed quite the bond."

Callie entered the room with Maggie and Meredith and Arizona motioned to her ex-wife, "Morning, are you free for dinner tonight when you drop Sofia off?"

"Sure and thanks. Taylor will be on duty."

"So will Jaimie; she's doing a double."

"You need me to bring anything?"

"No, just your appetite."

The other Doctors walked in and Richard sat beside Arizona, "Will you and Jaimie be ready for three?"

"Yes, she'll be waiting for us in the car park with you know who."

"You two going to share or just keep talking in code?" inquired Miranda gruffly.

"No," answered Webber. "No I don't believe we are in the sharing mood. Let's get this meeting started, I have surgery in thirty."

-o-

 **Up next:** How will family dinner go? How will the wedding go? Stay tuned and find out in the upcoming chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & OFC; Callie Torres & Penelope Blake.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Many thanks to those who have already done so.

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

April was dressed in a stylish crème coloured skirt suit and nervously pacing up and down the corridor of City Hall. She was firmly holding a bouquet of white roses Arizona had handed to her ten minutes earlier and glancing at the entrance of the Marriage, Births and Deaths Registry as she walked by.

A smiling Arizona approached and stopped her progress with a gentle touch to her shoulder, "Jackson will be here sweetie."

"She's right Kepner," added Richard for his position on a nearby bench seat. "He probably got held up with his last consult; it was a fairly complicated procedure."

With a grimace, a pale faced April shook her head, "I figured that, but he needs to hurry; I'm having contractions."

"Shit," cursed Arizona while commencing to rub her friend's lower back. "How far apart are they?"

Sucking on her bottom lip and allowing the pain to pass, April nodded, "Six minutes and before you ask; my water broke while I was in the bathroom having that nervous pee."

Getting to her feet, Jaimie started the stopwatch function on her watch as a beaming Jackson ran towards them, "Sorry I'm late; I got caught up in traffic." Taking one look at his bride, his eyes bugled, "You're in labour?"

"Yes, so we better get a move on so our baby is damned to hell by my mother."

"Okay, don't panic," he returned frantically as he opened the door and stood there with a vacant expression on his face. Jackson ignored his own words of calm while his friends rallied around April.

Jaimie went to the other side of her and offered an elbow while Richard ushered Jackson inside, "You should cross your legs and keep the little bugger in Captain."

Taking up the support, April chuckled, "Too funny Colonel. Oh crap, that hurts."

Arizona joined the laughter, "You are going to have one hell of a story to tell this child."

"Most definitely," agreed April with a grin. "I'll save it for their eighteenth birthday party."

Ten minutes passed before April and Jackson were legally married then everyone rushed to the car park. Richard went with Jaimie while Arizona monitored April in the back compartment of Jackson's SUV.

-o-

Calling ahead to the hospital, Arizona and company were greeted in the ambulance bay by Miranda and Meredith. April was gently placed onto a gurney as Arizona presented, "The baby is in a breech position and I was unable to turn them around. We need to prep an OR for a C-Section as the baby is not budging."

"On it," acknowledged Meredith as Richard arrived and informed Jackson he would take care of his car.

Jackson had no time to reply as his wife was whisked inside while Miranda attached the leads of a baby monitor to her belly. The young Plastic Surgeon chased after them.

"Don't push April," advised Arizona while entering the surgical hallway.

A scream emitted from the mother to be, "Is our baby okay?"

Bailey answered, "We have a strong heartbeat Kepner. We're nearly there; just concentrate on your breathing honey."

Meredith ran out of OR 5, "In here guys. Do you want me to page Russo?"

"No, there's no time," stated Arizona before running into the scrub room with Miranda by her side.

The Chief of Surgery shook her head, "I didn't have the heart to tell Kepner her baby's heartrate was decreasing."

"You did the right thing. The last thing we need is April going into shock. From the baby's position, I could feel the cord wrapped around their throat and an arm halting progress down the birth canal."

Foregoing the usual five minute cleaning regime, both women grabbed sterile towels after two then stepped into the Operation Room. Jackson was already gowned and masked and standing by his wife's head. He was holding her hand and applying a cool cloth to her perspiring forehead.

April had been stripped of wedding outfit and prepped. She observed the two Surgeons being gloved and gowned by Nurses, "I'm sorry I ruined your dress Arizona."

"Don't worry about that sweetie; it can be dry cleaned. Now, let's deliver your baby."

Jackson gave her a knowing look; he understood the baby was displaying signs of stress and his friends were protecting April from alarm.

"We're good to proceed," announced Anaesthetist Doctor Lee.

"Ten inch blade," directed Arizona while holding out her right hand. When the scalpel was slapped into her palm, she glanced at Jackson, "Making the Transverse Incision."

Miranda stood by on the other side with a retractor in hand as Arizona made the cut. After cutting through the skin and underlying fat cells, Arizona sliced through the remaining tissue and then entered the abdominal cavity. The bladder, uterus, ovaries, tubes and intestines were all visible. Opening the Vesicouterine Fold, Miranda retracted the bladder.

"C-Safe scalpel," Arizona instructed while preparing to make an incision into the uterine wall and expose the amniotic cavity. Exchanging blades, the uterus was then cut and the amniotic fluid flowed out.

Disposing of the scalpel, Arizona enlarged the opening with her finger and grasped the baby quickly while Miranda pushed on the top of the uterus allowing the baby to be delivered through the hole created by Arizona.

The instant Arizona uncoiled the umbilical cord from around the baby, their skin pinked up followed by a bawdy scream. "Congratulations mom and dad, you have a beautiful daughter," she proudly announced as she handed the infant to a Nurse. "We'll just check her out and clean her up then she is all yours."

Taking care of the placenta, Arizona and Miranda then closed all incisions before finally reapproximating the abdominal wall and suturing the initial surgical cut.

Leaving the dressing of the wound to Miranda, Arizona moved to the now settled Baby Girl Avery and assessed her. Knowing the new parents were anxious, she nevertheless carried out the APGAR testing methodically. "There is slight cyanosis, so I am giving your little cutie a score of one. Pulse rate is one hundred beats per minutes, so there's a score of two. Reflex is another two as is activity and as you could clearly hear, she gets a two for respiratory." Swaddling the baby in a pink blanket, Arizona made her way over to April and carefully placed her on her mother's chest, "All up she has a total of nine and I'd say that's a good start. We will check again in five minutes. Well done April."

"Oh my god, she's perfect," wailed April behind a gregarious smile.

"You did fantastic honey," cooed Jackson while running fingers through his daughter's wispy light brown hair. "I love you April and our little girl."

Looking up from the tiny bundle sleeping in her arms, April's eyes shone with unadulterated devotion, "I love you too."

A grinning Miranda approached, "Congratulations you two, I'm happy for you and by the fine outfits you are all decked out in; I assume I should include your wedding in those well wishes too."

Placing a kiss on her baby's head, April replied, "Thank you Doctor Bailey and yes, you are correct. Jackson and I are husband and wife again."

With a scoff, Miranda was on a roll, "Kepner, considering I just had my hands inside your uterus, I think we can dispense with the formality for the moment."

Everyone in the room laughed and Miranda surprised Jackson with a hug, "About time you woke up dear boy. Now you take care of these two girls or I will kick your ass."

"I will."

"Do you have a name picked out?" inquired Arizona.

Wiping his tears away and releasing Miranda, Jackson happily replied, "Samantha Jade Avery."

Arizona swiped at the tears forming in her own eyes, "That's so sweet."

"Robbins," snapped Miranda. "Don't be crying all over the baby. That there is some of my proudest work."

"Yes Chief Teary Eyed Bailey," taunted Arizona with a giggle.

Miranda laughed along with her friend then retorted, "Good one Battleship."

Leaning over, Arizona placed a tender kiss on April's temple, "She's wonderful sweetie and we will see you later."

"Thank you for everything."

Embracing the new father, Arizona departed the theatre for the scrub room with Miranda. They left behind a hive of activity as April was prepared for transport to a private room.

-o-

Once she scrubbed out, Arizona went to the Attending's Lounge and changed into fresh scrubs. Text messaging Jaimie with news of Samantha's safe arrival, she then began rounds of her two wards.

Alex caught up with her a short time later asking how April was doing.

"Mother and daughter are awesome. Dad had a smile a country mile wide plastered on his face the last time I saw him."

"That's fantastic news and I'm glad for them."

Arizona told him all about the complications before going to her office to complete the day's paperwork.

By the time she finished, she hadn't heard back from Jaimie and just assumed she was in surgery. Dropping in to say goodbye to April, Arizona gave her and Jackson a wedding gift along with a present for Samantha. She'd had the basket of baby care products stashed in her office ever since discovering the gender during a routine ultrasound months ago.

After a short conversation, Arizona made her way home and luxuriated in a long shower before preparing a pasta dish for dinner. While waiting for Callie and Sofia to arrive, she called her mother to inquire about flight details and arrange to pick her and the Colonel up.

After a fifteen minute chat, Arizona hung up when there was a knock on the front door. She greeted Callie and Sofia with hugs and kisses to the cheek then the child went screaming down the hall with her knapsack.

"She's still excited after meeting Samantha," explained Callie when Arizona gave her a questioning stare and secured the door.

"I was too and I am so elated for April and Jackson."

"Yeah, I am too and their remarriage was out of left field."

A sly grin formed on Arizona's lips as she ushered Callie into the kitchen, "Oh, the signs were there, but not everyone was looking. How was your day?"

"It was busy, but nowhere near as hectic as yours."

Arizona chuckled, "It had everything. Surgery, consults, a wedding, an emergency C-Section and a gorgeous baby delivered."

"You have to admit, Grey+Sloan is never dull."

"True. Dinner is ready."

"Great, I'm famished. I haven't eaten since breakfast and I hear April ruined your dress."

Attending to the saucepan on the stove, Arizona served three helpings and Callie assisted her in taking them to the table. Sofia skipped into the room and climbed onto her booster seat.

"Would you like some wine Callie?" asked Arizona as she returned to the kitchen.

"I'll have a half glass thanks."

Pouring two drinks, Arizona took her place at the table, "In answer to the dress question; it will be fine after a trip to the drycleaners."

"Good."

"How was school Sofia?" inquired Arizona.

"It was fun mama, so is Taylor. I like her a lot."

Looking to Callie, Arizona beamed, "Awesome and I like her too."

"Is she Jaimie and Uncle Owen's friend from the Army?"

"Yes she is sweetie."

"Is she a rock star like Auntie Teddy mommy?"

"I guess she is Baby Girl."

Putting down her fork, Sofia stared at Callie then at Arizona, "Can I have a baby brother and sister like Zola? I would play with them and read stories."

Arizona fielded the inquiry, "Maybe one day."

"Okay," uttered Sofia, seemingly satisfied with the answer.

Callie was transfixed on Arizona's ring finger as she spoke, "Maybe sooner than you think Sofia."

"Pardon mommy?"

Smiling radiantly, Callie leaned to the side and pecked her daughter's head, "I have a feeling your mama has something exciting news to tell us and I am absolutely delighted for her."

"Do you mama?" asked Sofia with an armour piercing glare at Arizona.

"I was going to wait until after we ate, but now is as good a time as any. Jaimie and I are engaged to be married after she proposed on my birthday."

Callie stood and approached her ex. Embracing her, she announced, "I meant it, I am really happy for you Arizona."

"Thank you Cal. I'm over the moon and bursting with happiness."

"It shows and Jaimie is perfect for you," replied Callie before sitting back down. "Give me a closer look at your ring."

Arizona did and Callie blurted out, "Holy crap, it's gorgeous, simply stunning."

Sofia sternly declared, "Bad word mommy."

"Sorry Little Miss and do you understand why mama is happy?"

Nodding and then shrugging her shoulders, Sofia's eyebrows knotted, "Not sure."

Arizona got up and moved to the other side of her child's chair, "What don't you understand sweetie?"

Tears spilled from Sofia's eyes and her bottom lip trembled, "Will mommy still be my mommy?"

"Of course, she will be. She will always be your mommy. Nothing will ever change that. It just means I am having a wedding with Jaimie and we will exchange rings."

"But you and mommy did that then she and you no live together anymore."

Placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder, Callie attempted to alleviate her fears, "When I met your mama we fell in love and got married after you came into our lives."

"With daddy's help, but you not in love with him, only love him."

"That's right Baby Girl."

"You not in love with mama?"

"No, but I do love her and she is my good friend."

Black eyebrows rose, "Like Zola and me?"

"Yes, just like that."

Turning to Arizona, Sofia asked, "You in love with Jaimie, right?"

"Yes I am, just like a told you once before."

"I remember. Mommy, are you in love with Taylor?"

Blushing, Callie caught Arizona's eye, "Not yet, but maybe soon."

"Pardon mommy?"

"Sometimes it takes time to fall in love."

"You in love with Penny?"

Callie didn't beat around the bush on that one, "No."

Sofia's next statement was accompanied with a huff, "Good, she made you cry."

"Yes she did," agreed Callie truthfully followed by another peck to her daughter's temple.

"Taylor makes you happy hey mommy?"

"Yes she does and I like her a lot."

Arizona thought it was so cute the way their child's face scrunched up while she contemplated the information overload, "Soooo, like her a lot one day could mean in love soon?"

"Exactly Sofia, but not always."

"Okay, I get it. Thank you mommy, love you. Mama, love you too. Do we have dessert?"

And with those diplomatic words and question; the subject of marriage came to an end until after story time.

Callie accepted a mug of tea from Arizona as the other woman sat on the couch, "Thank you and have you and Jaimie set a date yet?"

"No and it won't be until next year at the earliest. You handled Sofia's confusion really well Callie."

"To be honest, I'd already played the scene out in my mind a hundred times before tonight."

Taken aback by the words, Arizona asked, "Really, how come?"

"There's no ignoring how much in love you and Jaimie are, so I was prepared. Actually, I'm surprised she waited this long."

"The timing was just right and I'm relieved you are so accepting."

"Arizona, if you are happy then I am happy for you."

"We have come a long way haven't we?"

"Yes we have and we are both kicking ass."

Giggling at the often shared quip, Arizona inquired, "So tell me how things are with Taylor."

A brilliant glow washed over Callie's features, "We just click and complement each other really well. Being with her is easy and I'm relaxed."

"I'm glad to hear that I have to admit you are more like your old self these days."

"I've rediscovered my passion to know someone and learn all about the little things. Dad likes her, so that's a bonus. I asked Jaimie if I could borrow the yacht next weekend. Taylor and I are both off for a few days and I thought it would be nice to get away without having to travel too far."

"You'll have an awesome time."

Smirking, Callie confessed, "I promised Jaimie we wouldn't sleep together for the first time in the Main State Room."

Blonde eyebrows crept upwards, "You mean you and Taylor haven't had sex yet?"

A joyous grin graced Callie's mouth, "I'm waiting for the right moment."

"Wow Cal, that is impressive. You really have taken to not rushing into a relationship seriously."

"I told you I would after taking a leaf out of your book. I have really thrived while building a solid foundation with Taylor."

"It certainly does work."

"You're living proof of that Arizona. I suppose your mother is excited."

"She and Jaimie's mother are zealously planning away."

"Are you having another big ceremony?"

"I'd be happy doing what April and Jackson did today, but I think Jaimie deserves a proper wedding as do her parents."

Chuckling for a second, Callie admitted, "It's a little strange discussing a wedding with you."

"I find it a bit sad because it does remind me of ours and that was spectacular."

"Yeah, I see what you mean, but I want the best for you Arizona and that is Jaimie."

"That means a lot to me, thanks."

"You are welcome and at least this time around you won't have a crazy future in-law or sister threating you with eternal damnation. Your parents adore Jaimie and have always accepted your sexuality."

"That is very true and definitely lessens some of the stress," responded Arizona, tempted to divulge her recent conversation with Carlos in regards to Lucia.

"If you need any help with anything, let me know honey and thank you for dinner. You have become a really good cook and are doing your mom's recipes proud."

"Thanks on both accounts."

"I better be getting home; I have a surgical plan for a wrist, elbow and shoulder reconstruction for Thursday that I want to work on."

"Not a problem and don't bring a present Saturday."

"Ah, so of course, that is the real reason for the party and I won't tell anyone the truth."

"I appreciate it and enjoy your date tomorrow night."

Getting to her feet, Callie's forehead furrowed, "How did you know?"

"Sofia told me when I spoke to her on the phone last night before bedtime."

"Our child doesn't miss a trick."

Standing, Arizona lamented, "No she doesn't and that will only get worse for us as time goes by."

Pulling Arizona into her embrace, Callie laughed, "Oh so true and goodnight. I'll see myself out."

"Thanks, goodnight."

-o-

Exiting the ensuite fifteen minutes later, Arizona settled into bed and turned off the bedside light. She was beginning to drift off when her phone sounded with a text alert. Expecting it to be from Jaimie, she was surprised to read Teddy's name.

Opening the file, she perused: **_Have you spoken to Jaimie this afternoon?_**

Arizona instantly typed back: **_No, why?_**

 _ **Just curious**_ , shot onto the screen.

 _ **Now you have me worried,**_ admitted Arizona with dread.

 ** _Chill Robbins_**

 ** _April & Jackson had a baby girl today. 5 lbs 9 ounces, Samantha Jade Avery and they got married while April was in labour_**

 ** _:) excellent, so happy for them & sweet name. Have to go, expecting a call from Luke, love you_**

 _ **Love you too, bye**_

Although concerned about the cryptic content of Teddy's text, Arizona pushed all negative thoughts from her mind and soon drifted off.

-o-

 **Up next:** Crikey! What could Teddy's inquiry mean and why hasn't Jaimie contacted Arizona? All will be answered in the next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & OFC; Callie Torres & Penelope Blake.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. I was feeling generous today and have posted two chapters. Enjoy and please take the time to review.

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 **Tuesday 8th November**

Jaimie hadn't arrived home by the time Arizona left the house with Sofia and dropped her off at preschool. She wasn't troubled as Jaimie's shift wasn't due to finish until eight o'clock, plus she had a forty minute drive home. The fact she still hadn't returned the text, did however put her in two minds.

Twenty minutes passed and Arizona was walking towards her office. With a later start to her work day, she wasn't scheduled for surgery until eleven. Doing rounds, Arizona then spent two hours in the skills lab with Alex perfecting the technique for an intestine and liver transplant scheduled in two days' time.

It was a tad past ten when Arizona returned to her office and as she opened the door, her heart filled with joy when she spotted the large arrangement of roses on her desk. Eager to read the large attached card, and hopefully be given an explanation for Jaimie's lack of communication; Arizona rushed forward and read:

 _ **My dearest Arizona,**_

 _ **I sincerely apologise for not**_

 _ **answering your messages, but**_

 _ **I was extremely busy with a**_

 _ **problem that came up after I**_

 _ **dropped Richard back at the**_

 _ **hospital.**_

 _ **I visited the happy Avery family**_

 _ **on my way home and was in total**_

 _ **awe of how beautiful both mother**_

 _ **and daughter were.**_

 _ **As I am not working today, I'll**_

 _ **cook dinner for you and Sofia.**_

 _ **I hope I didn't cause you too much**_

 _ **worry. Please call me when you can**_

 _ **and**_

 _ **yes, I will be able to answer.**_

 _ **All my love and embraces forever and**_

 _ **a day,**_

 _ **Jaimie xxxxoooo**_

Satisfied that Jaimie's non-existent contact was due to work, Arizona put the card down on the desk then reached for the phone.

Jaimie picked up the house phone after four rings, _"_ _Hello, Robbins-Miller residence, Jaimie speaking."_

"Hi honey and I really like your greeting. I also adore your flowers."

 _"_ _Cheers and I felt bad about not returning your messages last night, but the shit hit the fan in a big way and I spent hours on the phone with a teleconference and filling out paperwork along with having to perform two emergency surgeries. I was slammed sweetheart and didn't have time to scratch my arse then it was too late to call and disturb your sleep."_

"Is everything all right now?" asked Arizona after detecting the slight despondency in Jaimie's voice.

 _"_ _No it's not and we can discuss it tonight after Sofia has gone to bed."_

"Did you lose a patient honey?"

 _"_ _No sweetheart, that wasn't the problem."_

"Okay and I gather it has something to do with Teddy messaging me last night asking if I'd spoken to you. It threw me straight into a whirl of fear and she avoided being straight with me. I thought the worst at the start, but realised someone would have called if you had been hurt."

 _"_ _Shit, Teddy had no business contacting you and sending you into a tailspin. I am really sorry about that Arizona and I can guarantee I am physically okay. It's something we need to talk about, but not on the phone." Yawning, Jaimie continued, "I don't want you to worry about it or press for information until you arrive home. For now, I just want to go to sleep and dream about my amazingly awesome fiancée."_

As she listened to Jaimie, Arizona put two and two together, "You are being deployed overseas, aren't you?"

There was a long drawn out sigh on the other end, _"_ _Yes and I knew you'd figure it out if Teddy called."_

"Shit, you and your dad said that wouldn't happen," protested Arizona, keeping the anger from her tone.

 _"_ _His hands are tired as are mine."_

"Fuck it," Arizona swore, holding back tears.

 _"_ _I'm sorry sweetheart and this is why I didn't want to talk about it on the phone. I can't bloody well hold you and I don't think I have ever heard you drop the "F" bomb before."_

"I only use it when I am really mad or upset and I know this is not your fault, so please stop apologising. We will work it out when I get home."

 _"_ _Yes we will."_

"I love you so much Jaimie."

 _"_ _I love you too Az and I better get some sleep."_

"I'll see you soon, bye."

Putting the receiver back in its cradle, Arizona allowed the tears to finally fall. She'd been a nervous wreck when her brother and father were in-country and now those old feeling hit her hard … harder than she thought possible.

Pulling herself together a few moments later, Arizona went to the Ped's Ward to check in with a pre-op patient.

-o-

Entering the house at five thirty, Arizona advised Sofia to be quiet in case Jaimie was still sleeping.

"Okay mama, I'll go play in my room."

Looking down at her, Arizona smiled, "Sweetie, you don't have to stay in your room. Go drop off your bag and change your clothes; I want to hear all about your day."

"Okay, I will be quick. I had such a fun day."

"That's my girl," returned Arizona prior to hugging the child.

As Sofia took off down the hallway, Arizona went in search of Jaimie. She located her sound asleep in bed and curled up under the covers. She stirred awake as Arizona neared her side of the bed.

Yawning and stretching, a grinning Jaimie sat up against the bedhead, "Hi sweetheart, where's Sofia?"

"Changing clothes," answered Arizona while sitting on the edge of the mattress. "I'll hold my questions until later."

"I appreciate it," replied Jaimie as she pulled Arizona onto her chest and tenderly kissed the top of her head.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"No, I only just dozed off. I was thrashing about for hours trying to figure out what to say to you and finally went for a run."

Placing a hand on Jaimie's forearm, Arizona adjusted her position so as to be able to look at her fiancée, "I cried after speaking with you and am honestly scared. I thought I was all done with waiting for a loved one to return from a war overseas."

Tears pooled behind green eyes, "I know you didn't sign up for this."

Reaching up, Arizona seized trembling lips in a hungry, almost feral kiss. It lasted several minutes as both women attempted to convey their fears and love during the contact.

Arizona withdrew first and held Jaimie's gaze, "I love you no matter what and we will talk again at a more convenient time."

"I love you more and dinner is in the oven and will be ready in an hour."

Arizona returned with cheeky grin and eye roll, "That will probably just be enough time to listen to Sofia's enactment of her day. She actually offered to play in her room while I checked on you."

Smiling again, Jaimie noted, "She's pretty switched on and more than likely knows something is amiss."

"Sofia may have had a slow start in life, but she's picked up her learning skills the past few years."

Jaimie cuddled Arizona closer again and predicted, "I bet she takes after her mums and goes into medicine."

"We'll see. She's all for being an Astronaut one week then a Princess the next."

"She'd be great at both and we better get a move along."

Getting up, Arizona remained focused on Jaimie, "Mom called today asking if it would be all right for her and dad to stay a couple of extra days."

Climbing out of bed, Jaimie extended a hand to Arizona, "I hope you said yes."

Taking hold of the offered hand, Arizona hauled Jaimie towards the door, "Of course I did and I didn't call you back because I thought you'd be fast asleep."

"It's all good my love and I made chicken with dumplings."

"Yummy," cheered Sofia from the doorway.

"Hey there cutie; come give me a hug," asked Jaimie while Arizona let go of her hand.

"Hello Jaimie, you okay?"

"I'm good to go. What about you?" responded Jaimie as she knelt and received the youngster into her arms.

"I'm good too, but mama cried in the car."

Kissing Sofia's left cheek, tears once again formed in Jaimie's eyes, "There might be a bit of that going on around here for the next few days sweetie."

"Why, are you sick?" inquired Sofia with downturned lips once Jaimie straightened up.

"No I'm healthy, but I have to go away for a little while with the Army. We'll talk more about it after we've eaten."

Dropping her bottom lip even further, Sofia burst into tears and grabbed hold of Jaimie's legs, "I'm not good now, I'm sad."

Those words broke Arizona's heart and Jaimie was no better as teardrops fell unashamedly.

Placing a hand on Sofia's head, Jaimie looked to Arizona, "I'm sad too, but when I come home to my two most favourite girls; I'll not have to go away again with the Army."

"You promise Jaimie?" asked a sobbing Sofia.

"I do."

"Does that mean you won't be signing up with the Reserves?" questioned a hopeful Arizona.

"Yes. I'd already decided against it weeks ago because I didn't want to put you and Sofia through this."

Sofia tightened her death grip, "I'll be a good girl for mama."

"You always are sweetie. How about we go into the living room and you tell mama and me all about school?"

After a few sniffles, Sofia finally replied, "Okay, love you."

Jaimie wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her grey Army tee shirt; the one she preferred to sleep in, "I love you too Sofia, you and your mama."

Reaching out, Arizona used the other sleeve on herself, "I love you both."

-o-

The night time meal was a sombre affair and at eight o'clock, Jaimie and Arizona read Sofia two stories before she fell into slumber. Arizona made a cup of tea and joined Jaimie on the couch moments later and totally ignored the letter lying on the coffee table. She did however; catch a glimpse of the MEDCOM seal on the top left corner.

Settling beside Jaimie, Arizona took a sip of her hot beverage before acknowledging the correspondence, "I'm not reading it."

"You'd only get mad," proposed Jaimie with a shake of her head.

"When do you deploy?"

"This is the first part of this conversation I don't like. I fly out in six days' time on the fourteenth."

Putting her drink on the low table, an irritated Arizona turned to the side, "No way! I can't believe they are sending you overseas for seven weeks."

A lone tear dribbled down Jaimie's right cheek, "This is the second part that I really hate; the bastards have suspended my Separation from Service for three months. I won't discharge until the fourth of April."

Anger quickly rose, "You're freaking shitting me?"

"I wish I was, but the Department are well within their rights to hold me for as long as they want."

"What about starting at Grey+Sloan on the fourth of January?"

"The DoD hasn't taken that into consideration, and I have a meeting with the Board at nine in the morning to explain the situation."

"This is crap and I wondered why Richard had organised a meeting out of the blue."

"Dad is livid and mum is mega upset. It looks like our surprise engagement party is now a bon-voyage also."

Slumping back against the armrest, Arizona grumbled, "I guess so and you better Skype regularly."

"I will and expects lots of phone calls too."

Taking hold of Jaimie's right hand, Arizona asked, "Where are they sending you, Jordon?"

"No, I am going to Iraq."

Biting her bottom lip, Arizona squeezed Jaimie's hand, "I really want to cry right now, but I know that won't make it any easier for you. I'll be strong and support you honey even though you are going where this is so much conflict with ISIS."

"I do appreciate that Arizona and it is tough, but I have a job to do. Oh shit, what about our wedding plans?"

"Don't worry, between our mothers and me, we'll organise everything."

"We don't even have a date or discussed what kind of ceremony we want."

Arizona had given both those matters some thought, "How about some time in May and I want a full on massive wedding with you considering it is finally legal for us."

Jaimie chuckled briefly, "You mean you want to dress in a gown and have me all decked out in one too?"

"Mmm, or you could wear your Mess uniform," suggested Arizona with a glint in her eyes and a smirk on her lips.

"That's a little ironic considering the Military is sending me away."

"Yeah well kind of, but you look so sexy in uniform and my dad would get a kick out of it as would yours."

"You have convinced me and as soon as we settle on a date, I will inform the Army about our nuptials. By the way, you do remember I am not religious, right?"

"I do and I don't worry, I will find a nice venue other than a church."

"Phew, that's a bloody relief and your mum was right about me being deployed after my promotion."

"Unfortunately yes, but she will get no joy from that fact."

"So true my love. I am beat sweetheart, are you ready for an early night?"

"I am and I intend holding you until the morning."

"I was thinking the same thing with maybe some love making beforehand."

Wiping the last piece of evidence of tears from her eyes, Arizona stood and held her hand out, "You have yourself a deal and I truly do love you."

"Those words fill my heart with song and my vagina with happiness," retorted Jaimie as Arizona pinched her on the arse.

"You are so romantic sometimes," scoffed Arizona while switching off the lights.

"I'm all that and a bag of chips," remarked Jaimie before she grabbed Arizona around the waist and lifted her up. "You are too slow my love; I have to have you now."

Letting out a soft giggle, Arizona offered, "By all means, don't let me keep you from fulfilling your desire."

"Thank you and we have a lot more to discuss, but it will have to wait."

"I know, but let's not spoil this moment," consented Arizona while turning off more lights as she was carried down the hallway.

The foreplay commenced in the shower and continued in bed with Jaimie surrendering to sleep around nine thirty. Arizona lay awake for some time crying. The thought of Jaimie returning to the country that almost claimed her life terrified her. Her musings turned to Timothy and her heart shattered all over again. She stringently cursed overseas conflicts before pressing her lips to the back of Jaimie's head and closing her eyes.

For the first time in ages, Arizona had a nightmare about her brother's death. When the horrific images woke her, she quickly slipped out of bed and went to check on Sofia. Her daughter was snuggled under the covers and smiling. Right there and then, Arizona found peace with her loss and returned to bed.

-o-

 **Wednesday 9th November**

Once Arizona was dressed in dark blue jeans, black boots and a navy blue long sleeved button up shirt; she made her way to the kitchen to find Jaimie and Sofia preparing chocolate chip pancakes. Pushing down her instinct to cry at the happy scene, she took a deep breath instead and resolved herself to stick to the plan of not being upset around Jaimie thus making her departure difficult. Forcing a smile onto her lips and popping her dimples, Arizona strolled into the room, "Good morning you two. I see you have been hard at work; something smells delicious."

Looking up from her position on a stool in front of the stove top, a beaming Sofia greeted her mama, "Morning, we are making your favourite."

Moving in closer, Arizona kissed her daughter on the top of her head, "Thank you and I see you're all ready for school; good job sweetie."

"Jaimie helped with my hair and it looks like yours mama."

Running a hand over the side of Sofia's braids, Arizona pecked Jaimie's lips then locked onto green orbs, "Yes it does and Jaimie is very helpful. Thanks for letting me sleep in honey."

"You're welcome. You tossed around a bit and I know you need all the rest you can get in preparation for tomorrow."

"Don't remind me," replied Arizona while making herself a cup of green tea. Her patient five year old Reggie Watson had been on the UNOS list for a liver and intestinal transplant for the past eight months. A donor match had become available when eight year old Tyson Grammar was declared brain dead after sustaining traumatic head injuries in a car accident. His parents had perished instantly and his maternal grandmother had made the excruciating decision to turn off Reggie's life support Thursday morning, allowing time for grieving relatives the opportunity to make their goodbyes.

"How is the tiny human?" inquired Jaimie as Arizona sat at the bench.

"He's not doing too well and I fear his liver will be cirrhotic before the surgery."

Glancing over her shoulder, Jaimie asked, "Will you consider a portal cable shunt to keep circulation going and bypassing the liver?"

"Yes, it will be our only option and give us a twenty four hours temporary fix."

Sofia climbed off the stool and gazed at her mother, "You're a rock star and can help him mama."

"That's the plan sweetie."

Placing two plates of pancakes on the counter, Jaimie went to the refrigerator, "Little Miss, milk of juice today?"

Making herself comfortable on a seat, Sofia was all smiles, "Milk please."

Pouring a glass for Sofia, Jaimie then grabbed a fruit drink before collecting her breakfast. "I'll be home around four today and what about you Az?"

"I should be finished by five."

"Mama, is mommy picking me up from school or here?"

"School and I believe she is taking you shoe shopping. You've outgrown your sneakers again."

"I have big feet like mommy," declared Sofia nonchalantly before digging into her food with gusto.

"Yes you do."

"You have small feet mama."

"True."

"Jamie," began Sofia once her mouth was empty.

"Yes?"

"I can count to fifty now, want to hear?"

"I most certainly do."

Sofia proudly countered away then asked Jaimie to continue on to sixty. Arizona smiled at the interaction and wondered how Sofia would eventually deal with Jaimie's four month absence if the previous day's reaction was any indication. Her thoughts were interrupted when Sofia announced she was finished eating and was off to brush her teeth.

"Don't forget to put your plate in the sink," Arizona reminded her.

Climbing down of the chair, Sofia reached for her dish, "Done mama."

As she skipped out of the room, Arizona turned to a glum Jaimie, "She's going to miss you."

"I'll be no better." Standing, Jaimie pecked the crown of blonde hair. "I need to go over deployment protocol with you tonight. I realise you have experience with your dad and brother, but we still have to have that chat."

"I understand and I can't believe Tim has been gone for ten years."

"Is that what kept from sleeping last night?" asked Jaimie while picking up Arizona's dish and cutlery.

"Your upcoming deployment brought back a lot of memories."

"That's only natural and I hate the fact it is causing you pain and anxiety."

Getting up, Arizona neared Jaimie at the sink, "We'll work it out honey and thanks for breakfast."

"You are welcome and is it okay if I drop Sofia to school?"

"Of course it is and I know she will enjoy spending extra time with you."

Nodding, Jaimie took a deep breath, "I've already made her lunch. She has a banana, strawberry yoghurt, raisins, and a turkey and cheese sandwich. There's a frozen bottle of water in the bag to keep everything cold."

"Thank you for doing that and saving me some time."

A brilliant smile made its way to Jaimie's lips, "I made the same for you except no sandwich; yours is a salad instead."

Draping her arms around Jaimie's shoulders, Arizona held back her tears, "I love you."

Sliding her hands along Arizona's back, Jaimie replied, "I love you and we better get moving."

Arizona brought their lips together in a tender kiss before parting, "You taste like syrup."

"If we had time, I would taste like you," Jaimie returned snappily while avoiding Arizona's hand slap.

"Thank you so much for putting that wonderful thought in my head."

"I do what I can, now scoot and go to work rock star."

Giggling, Arizona left the room and headed for the bedroom, "I'll show you rock star tonight."

"I do love those private performances of yours," countered Jaimie as she chased after  
Arizona. "Maybe we have five minutes to practice before you need to leave."

"You are hopeless Miller."

Jaimie was about to whip out another retort, but Arizona dragged her into their room instead and crashed their mouths together.

-o-

 **Up next:** Protocols are discussed and one person has a lot of explaining to do.


	22. Chapter 22

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & OFC; Callie Torres & OFC.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have already done so. Appreciation to the readers who constantly comment, it makes the Muse happy!

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

With the cooler weather accompanied by rainfall, Arizona was chuffed to find Jaimie had prepared her a hot bath when she arrived home from the hospital. She was greeted with a kiss before having her shoulder bag taken and given directions to attend the bathroom.

"You are spoiling me," she declared when Jaimie joined her in the tub a couple of minutes later and handed over a glass of white wine. "Thank you."

"I'm making the most of the time I have sweetheart," explained Jaimie as she settled in behind Arizona. "How's Reggie doing today?"

"He's a very sick boy. Miranda and I had to put him on bypass four hours ago."

"That's a shame. When are your donor organs due?"

Swallowing a sip of her fruity drink, Arizona answered, "Alex is flying out tonight and harvesting around eight in the morning at the Children's Healthcare of Atlanta at Hughes Spalding."

"So you expect him back around half past three."

"Yes and do you know the flight times for every major city in America?"

"I do and so does Luke. We used to play this game as teenagers based on travel times."

"Who used to win?"

Jaimie tenderly kneaded Arizona's tight shoulder muscles as she answered, "We tied on most occasions. We stopped playing about twelve years ago."

"That feels heavenly honey," murmured Arizona as she relaxed. "When Tim and I were in high school we had this competition to see who could date the same girl first."

"That's funny, although a tad heartless for the poor girls involved."

"Trust me, no girl every complained about being with a Robbins," boasted Arizona before giggling.

Shaking her head, Jaimie massaged down Arizona's biceps, "You nut bag and who won that contest?"

Arizona was all smiles and dimples, "I did of course and Tim never forgave me."

"I wish I had the opportunity to meet him."

"I do too. When I came out to him, he asked if I meant I was going to marry a chick and when I told him yes he got such a smile on his face and said he was going to dance so hard at my wedding."

"That's a beautiful memory sweetheart."

"On my wedding day with Callie I was a total basket case and wasn't ready when Sofia's dad showed up to drive me to the ceremony. I cried about how all my dreams were coming true and Tim wasn't there. I told Mark I just needed a minute to miss my brother because my dad didn't want him mentioned during the service. Mark held me until I pulled myself together." There was a moment of reflection before Arizona added, "I miss Mark and Lexie; they were excellent with Sofia and brilliant friends."

"Sofia's showed me pictures of her father a while back and I heard stories about him and Meredith's sister while I was at Grey+Sloan. It was a nice gesture from the Board to rename the hospital after them."

"Their love story was so tragic in the end and they are solely missed. I like to think they are together in a better place and in total bliss."

"That's very sweet."

Arizona nodded, "Uhm, I had a nightmare last night about Tim being blown up and all we got was a flag draped casket containing his dog tags, boots, helmet and vest. That was all that was left of my beautiful and amazing brother."

"Oh sweetheart, I am so sorry."

"I went to Sofia's room and one look at her calmed me then I returned to you."

Holding Arizona tightly, Jaimie quietly said, "Promise me you will talk to somebody if you have any more nightmares while I'm away."

"I can always speak to mom, Teddy or Callie."

"What about your dad?"

There was a shrug to Arizona's shoulders, "He doesn't talk about him."

"That's a pity, but I can certainly understand his grief."

"Do you ever think of Brooke?"

"Sometimes a memory will wash over me, but it doesn't hurt as much as it did in the beginning. I've never told Teddy, but I was fairly certain Brooke was cheating on me with a Nurse and that was the real reason behind her ending our relationship."

Although Teddy's had spoken to Arizona about the matter, she didn't confirm Jaimie's suspicions, "Maybe you should discuss it with Teddy."

"Maybe I will one day sweetheart. I only have to organise my kits tomorrow and will drop by the hospital to observe your surgery once I'm done."

"Okay and I'm so glad the Board voted to suspend your contract start date this morning."

"I was too and I was touched by their genuine shock and concern."

"You've become an important part of their lives honey and as they said, you will be missed."

"I'll miss them too and I was surprised Callie cried so much."

Taking another drink, Arizona finally spoke, "Callie knows what I went through with Tim and I thought it was sweet of her to offer to look out for me for you."

"I did too. Taylor told me she received a frantic phone call from Callie this morning asking if there was a possibility she could be deployed too."

Alarmed for Callie, Arizona asked the next question with some trepidation, "Is there?"

"No. Taylor is being discharged in nine days' time. Her paperwork has already been signed off. She's taking a month off before applying to hospitals for a job."

"I'm sure she'll be snapped up, especially with her experience."

"I agree."

"Honey, why were you chosen and just how much did Teddy have to do with it? Obviously she knew something because of the text she sent me."

Laying a soft kiss against the warmth of Arizona's left shoulder, Jaimie began, "I'll deal with the Teddy question first. She was called into a meeting with her Superiors and asked for her opinion of me. Teddy went to great lengths to extoll my virtues including my combat experience. When she finished, she was informed her speech swayed her Commanding Officer to deploy me before I retired."

"Shit."

"I spoke to Teddy this morning and she was most apologetic and cried the entire conversation. She fears you and I will hate her and Luke will end their relationship. I actually eased her mind and I already understood what had happened when my father called me into his office to give me the bad news."

"You've eased my mind too. I nearly called Teddy to abuse her and her damn Department."

"Don't worry, she is dreading seeing you on the weekend."

"I can't promise I won't hit her with a brick or be mad at her."

Giggling at Arizona's often voiced comical threat; Jaimie kissed the back of her head, "It's not her fault sweetheart. She thought I was up for a citation or medal and sang my praises."

"Okay, but aren't you a little pissed at her?"

"Of course I am, but not for that reason. She had no right texting you behind my back and upsetting you. I have already said my piece to her and I'll be over it by tomorrow."

"I don't know if I can do that. Surely in her position as Chief of MEDCOM she could have persuaded them to look elsewhere."

"My love, I am attached to the Medical Corps not MEDCOM. The letter you saw from then wasn't all the official correspondence I received and there was nothing Teddy could have said to have the decision overturned. The order came from higher up the chain at the Corps."

"Oh and of course you would have sought out all your options for refusal, right?"

"I most certainly did, so can you please try to forgive Teddy?"

With a sigh, Arizona lifted Jaimie's hand up to her lips and kissed inside palm, "I can now I have all the facts. What else do you have to tell me?"

Picking up the wash cloth, Jaimie ran it over the expanse of Arizona's shoulders, "I'm so glad this bath is heated and we can stay in for longer."

"Me too and don't deflect babe."

"Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't divulge too much information about where I am going, but as you come from a military family; you know the importance of keeping what I am about to tell you confidential."

"Thank you for trusting me, but I have a feeling I am not going to like what comes next."

"I will always trust you my love and you are correct."

"Apart from the fact I'm right, I am going to miss hearing you call me that."

Dropping a lingering kiss onto Arizona's head, Jaimie's voice faltered, "I'll miss everything about you, especially bath and shower times. The simple action of holding you will be greatly missed."

"Crap, this really does suck."

"You'll get no argument from me sweetheart."

"You better continue before I start howling."

There was another kiss before Jaimie resumed, "I have been commissioned as Commanding Officer of a unit of twelve. The team comprises four Trauma Surgeons including me, and eight Medical Techs. I was handpicked because of my experience in battle zones."

Turning sideways, Arizona's eyes blazed and she vehemently protested, "Hold on a minute. You'll be in an area with live combat?"

"Yes. I will be stationed at a Joint Forces Military Hospital fifty miles north of Baghdad. I can't give you the exact location, but at least you have a general idea of where I will be."

"Well shit, there go my anxiety levels."

"I'm truly sorry this is happening Arizona."

Cupping her hand around Jaimie's jaw, Arizona's voice softened, "I know you are, go on."

"Apparently my unit and I will be attached to four Combat Units."

"What about the Med Teams already over there?"

"There's been an increase in rebel activity along with causalities of Iraqi and Joint Forces soldiers. The Trauma teams are already stretched to the limit and the insurgents have dealt a heavy blow to the civilian population also."

"So why are you and your unit being utilised in the Red Zone?"

"Intel has unearthed the locations of six possible strongholds where it is suspected American POWS are being held."

Shock registered on Arizona's face, "What now? How come there's been no news about this from the media?"

"The DoD has kept it under wraps. They can't afford to have details made public while investigating. This is a highly covert operation and the authorities are waiting for confirmation from strategically placed sources before moving forward. At the moment they are just assembling units and preparing."

"Oh my god, so you will be part of a rescue mission?"

"Yes sweetheart."

Shaking her head, Arizona had so many questions, "Why have the hostages been kept alive and not used for propaganda?"

"The data coming through suggests the bastards have been using our soldiers as workers in their poppy fields or forcing them to train their rebels. It's a cowardly act of humiliation and a cheap labour force."

"Is that why they haven't contacted the Military with ransom demands?"

"If the Intel is legit then yes Az. It's harder for the insurgents to wander into towns and kidnap innocent citizens to do their dirty work or find educated soldiers."

"How many soldiers are we talking about?"

"There is speculation there may be up to twenty or more. Details are pretty sketchy at this time. The plan is for the Combat Units to advance on the coordinates and once the area has been cleared, my team will enter and lend immediate medical assistance before transporting them to the base hospital. It will be a precise and time consuming task once all data has been collected."

"I'm extremely proud of the fact you will be part of returning lost soldiers, but more scared then I already was."

"I understand your conflicting emotions and am experiencing them too. I leave without you knowing exactly where I may be going. I have never shared so much information before with anyone, but fuck them. They have hurt you and I don't like it."

"You are torn between your loyalty to duty and your love for me, aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"I know this is kind of out of left field, but that's hot."

Jaimie chuckled then pressed her forehead against Arizona's, "You are incorrigible my love."

Closing her eyes, Arizona exhaled, "I just can't comprehend there may be POWS and no one has known about them."

Pressing her lips to Arizona's temple, Jaimie went on, "Those involved just assumed they were KIA and not just MIA. An investigation will be launched into the oversight once the mission is either given a green light or abandoned. Early reports suggest the POWS are in poor health and some have even been hobbled as to prevent them from escaping."

"Holy crap this is quite the information overload." Leaning back, Arizona's features displays a glimmer of hope, "Do you still remain overseas if the Intel is proven false?"

"Yes, I'll still be attached to the hospital for four months either way and assigned to Trauma."

"Crap," uttered Arizona as that tiny sliver of optimism faded.

Laying a lingering kiss upon the top of Arizona's crown, Jaimie's eyes filled with tears, "I'm so sorry I have to put you and Sofia through this ordeal Az."

Blue eyes softened as Arizona cradled Jaimie's jaw, "There is no need for you to apologise honey. We will be okay, I honestly believe that."

Turning her head into the palm of Arizona's left hand, Jaimie tenderly kissed the warm, moist skin, "I've never experienced such turmoil before. There has never been someone I love so deeply waiting for my return. My heart is breaking, but I don't want to fall apart. I don't want you to see me like that considering how strong you are being for me."

"Don't hold back my darling. It won't do you any good. There is no need to be stoic in front of me. I'm here to comfort you and to listen to your fears."

With those words said, Jaimie's face fell and her body was wracked with mournful sobs.

Wrapping her arms around Jaimie's shoulders, Arizona pressed into her chest and lovingly glided her right hand up and down back muscles, "That's it honey, let it all out and let me carry your burden."

The duo remained interlocked until Jaimie regained control of her emotions. She helped Arizona out of the bath tub and once both we dry; they moved into the bedroom.

As a naked Arizona settled under the covers, Jaimie retrieved a folder from the walk-in robe. Making herself comfortable beside Arizona, she opened the dossier.

"I require your signature on a few forms," she explained while passing over a pen and several sheets of paper.

"Okay."

"You are officially my primary contact along with mum and dad."

"Thanks."

"This file contains a copy of all my legal documents as well as military services available to you. I've drawn up a new Last Will and Testament and basically signed everything I own over to you in case I don't come back."

Gulping back tears and attempting to quash the ache in her chest, Arizona commenced signing where the yellow tabs indicated.

"I've also generated an Advanced Healthcare Directive nominating you as proxy. In the event I am seriously injured and incapacitated, you will be responsible for any decisions in regards to treatment."

The reality of the situation slammed into Arizona, but she held fast, "Oh crap."

"I want all avenues to be exhausted unless traumatic brain injury has been sustained. I do not wish to be kept alive by machines if that eventuates."

Arizona's resolve buckled further, "All right, I understand."

"You are also the benefactor of my insurance policy and there is a provision for half of the payment to be setup as a College fund for Sofia."

Mention of her daughter's name caused the flood gates to open and Arizona wept, "This is so surreal and I'm really sorry for crying."

"It's all good sweetheart," commented Jaimie as she took hold of Arizona's hand. "You can let go too."

Wiping the tears away with her free hand, Arizona sniffled, "Nope, I'm fine, continue."

"I updated my DD Form 93 yesterday. That's a Record of Emergency Data and as my fiancée, you need to have your passport current in case I am severely wounded and you are required to visit me at the Landstuhl Regional Medical Centre in Germany. That is when your Power of Attorney will come into play."

"My passport was renewed last year."

"That's good. I've left my military e-mail address in the folder too. It's fairly simple: capital JLMILLER at lower case u. dot mil."

"Got it and what about your phone?"

"I have a satellite one I'll be using. It's already set up for secure communications and I also have a semi-rugged laptop I use with Voice-over Internet Protocols so we can Skype in privacy."

"That's awesome and I can send you care packages."

Jaimie grinned, "You better talk to mum about what to send. She has a list of items she has her sister Maree mailed from Australia."

Returning the smile, Arizona agreed while handing back the completed forms, "I'll have a word with her on Saturday."

"I'll have these filed tomorrow and that's it."

"All right and have you organised everything for the party?"

"Yes and Luke is picking Teddy up Friday afternoon."

"I guess that's everything then."

"Not quite," replied Jaimie as she placed the dossier on the bedside table.

Turning off the lamp, Arizona inquired, "What is it?"

Rolling onto her side, Jaimie rested a hand on Arizona's stomach, "I had some eggs frozen yesterday in case I'm wounded and unable to carry a child."

Arizona's heart was bursting with love for the woman who had gone to such lengths for their future plans, "Wow, you really have organised it all."

"I'd planned to do it anyway; I just thought we'd be doing it together somewhere down the road."

Fresh teardrops threatened to fall, "Time is kind of against us, isn't it?"

"Yes it is and we should get to sleep so you are well rested for tomorrow."

Draping her hand over Jaimie's, Arizona whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too Az."

Inching down the mattress, Arizona waited for Jaimie to position herself in the crook of her arm. There were several minutes of silence before she noted, "We haven't made love today."

"I'm sorry I haven't been in the mood."

"I'm not complaining honey."

"I just have so much going on in my mind that I can't turn off. I have this mental list of things I have to do and it is making me tired running back and forth at Bauer."

"There's that time constraint again." Arizona made small circles against the skin of Jaimie's back, "Close your eyes."

"If I don't make it home, I want you to remember I love you with all my heart and you are my greatest joy."

"Oh shit, don't talk like that. You are everything to me and are deeply loved. You will be returning to me or I will kick some serious butt."

Giggling gently, Jaimie burrowed closer, "Yes I am and you are lulling me to sleep."

"That's the idea."

"Mmm, goodnight."

"Goodnight honey."

-o-

Arizona left home early the next morning while Jaimie slept. As she walked into Grey+Sloan, she was greeted by Miranda in the foyer.

"Morning Robbins."

"Good morning Chief. Can I buy you a coffee?"

"You sure can," replied Bailey as the lift doors opened. "You heard from Karev yet?" she inquired as the two Surgeons stepped into the empty car.

"No, but he should be harvesting at this time," replied Arizona.

Miranda nodded, "It's a shame one child has to pass for another to be saved."

"Yes it is and I think I want to try for another baby."

"Shut up!" squealed as exited Miranda while hitting the appropriated button. "Have you discussed it with Jaimie?"

"We have talked about having children, but not the logistics."

"You and Jaimie will make beautiful babies."

"Thank you and I think we will too. Have you ever thought about having more?"

"Ben and I have never spoken about it."

"Really? That surprises me."

Shrugging her shoulders, Miranda reasoned, "I guess we've never had the time."

Arizona was about to say more when her phone rang. Retrieving it from her shoulder bag, she viewed the screen, "It's Karev. I hope there's not a problem."

"You and me both, that kid has been through so much already. He doesn't need any more drama."

"Morning Alex, how is everything?" asked Arizona.

 _"_ _Hey and all good this end. I'm about to board the plane."_

"Awesome and thanks for the call. See you soon."

 _"_ _Will do, bye."_

"Sounded like good news," noted Miranda as the elevator came to a halt.

"Karev's on the jet and will be here in four hours."

"Excellent."

-o-

 **Up next** : How will Arizona handle Teddy in person? Who gets caught out indulging in sexy time? Announcements and a yacht party are on the way.


	23. Chapter 23

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Many thanks for those who have already done so.

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

Reggie's operation was completed without complication, and as Arizona was exiting the PICU she caught sight of Jaimie heading her way with a broad smile plastered on her face. She halted and stood in awe as her uniformed fiancée neared. "Good morning Colonel Miller," she managed to get out while wrestling with her desire to haul Jaimie into the nearest on-call room.

"Morning Doctor Robbins. I'm glad your procedure went well."

"I am too. Do you have time to have a late lunch with me?"

"Sorry, no can do. I am expected at mum's place."

Arizona's bottom lip dropped, "Damn."

"You are way too cute when you pout and I can't say no to you, so I'll give mum a call and inform her I am running late."

Dimples deepened and the smile returned, "I love you."

"I love you more and sorry I didn't wake you when before I left this morning or make you lunch."

"You don't need to apologise and I could have organised my own except I knew you were dropping in and I was hopeful of a lunch date." Putting the tablet she was holding into a charger on the Nurse's desk, Arizona reached for Jaimie's left hand, "You can buy."

"No worries and how does the rest of your day pan out?"

"I've got a consult at two and another surgery at four. It's a simple appy, so I'll be home around five thirty."

Entering the lift, Jaimie pressed the button for the ground floor and Arizona pressed into her side, "I'll cook dinner."

"I appreciate that. How was your morning?"

"Extremely hectic with paperwork and a medical assessment, but that's the last of it." Applying pressure to Arizona's hand, she smiled at her, "I don't have to go in tomorrow; I've finished up at Bauer."

"Awesome, I only have a short day."

The elevator came to a stop and Arizona led Jaimie towards the cafeteria. Finding a vacant table near the windows, Jaimie went to the counter while Arizona took a seat. She was ogling Jaimie in the line-up when Alex plopped a tray on the table and sat down.

"Wipe you mouth Robbins; you're drooling," he quipped behind a huge grin.

"Oh bite me," returned Arizona with a chuckle. "I thought you were meeting up with Jo?"

"Nah, she got called into an emergency surgery with Torres. Some drunken frat boy jumped off a roof and made a jigsaw of his legs."

"That's too bad."

"It's all cool."

Meredith appeared and joined the duo, "Hey, is that Jaimie over at the counter?"

"It is," answered Alex. "Say what's with you and Riggs?"

The Chief of General Surgery turned a nice shade of crimson and cast her eyes downwards, "There is nothing going on."

"Don't give me that crap Mer. I saw the two of you exiting an on-call room together yesterday and you were both as giddy as two teenagers," commented Alex prior to popping a fry into his mouth.

"Shit," murmured Meredith as Jaimie returned.

"Hello Alex and Meredith," she said in greeting. "Are you and Nathan doing the horizontal tango Chief?"

With a shake of her head, Meredith bemoaned, "I guess the cat is out of the bag."

"Duh, do you think?" wisecracked Alex before placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Good on you, it's about time you got some."

Jaimie passed Arizona a burger with fries and a chocolate milkshake, "He's a nice guy and now that Will is out of the picture and dating Emily; I think it's great."

"Thanks honey and I'm happy for you Mer."

"Yeah thanks. Does everyone know?"

Alex took the question, "Nope, only the three of us and I won't say another word."

"I appreciate it Karev and all I've got to say is it is nice."

"Nice is good," remarked Arizona in between mouthfuls of food.

"I wish you well Meredith," tossed in Jaimie.

The four friends chatted until Arizona was paged to the Pit.

-o-

Pulling into the driveway later that day, Arizona was surprised to see a rental car parked alongside the kerb. Parking in the garage, she collected her bag then walked into the house via the kitchen door and smiled when she heard her father's deep voice coming from the living room. Putting her bag on the bench top, she went into the next room to find Jaimie on the couch with her parents.

"Hey mom and dad, you're early."

Getting up, Daniel and Barbara greeted their child with hugs and a kiss to the cheek.

"We decided to change our flight," clarified Daniel.

Arizona made her way to Jaimie, "It's good to see you both. Hey honey." She embraced Jaime then followed up with a kiss to her lips.

"Welcome home sweetheart. I'm putting on the kettle, you want a drink?"

"No thanks, I've had my quota of caffeine for the day. How was the trip mom and dad?"

"Good," replied her father. "How was work?"

"Really awesome," responded Arizona as she sat down in an armchair. She spoke about Reggie's plight until Jaimie rejoined them.

Handing over two mugs of tea, Jaimie sat on the armrest of Arizona's chair and took hold of her right hand, "Arizona and I have some news."

"Go ahead Jaimie," prompted Daniel.

"I have new orders and am being deployed to Iraq for four months on Monday."

"Say what?" exclaimed a mortified Barbara. "I thought you were retiring?"

"I still am, but it has been suspended."

Arizona noticed the concern on her father's face as he looked at her, "It's okay dad, I'm fine."

"I thought this family was finished with waiting for loved ones to return home."

Touched by the comment, Arizona remarked in a quivering tone, "So did I."

"So I was right assuming your promotion would come with another overseas posting Jaimie," lamented Barbara.

"Unfortunately yes and aside from my parents and the Board Members of Grey-Sloan, no one else is aware of the situation. Arizona and I will make an announcement Saturday."

Reaching for his wife's hand, Daniel cleared his throat, "Your news comes at a time when we have some of our own."

Arizona's heart stopped beating, "What is it?"

"Your mother and I."

Butting in, Arizona wailed, "Oh my god, you're not getting a divorce are you?"

Barbara burst into laughter as Jaimie squeezed Arizona's hand, "Good heavens no sweetie. Go on dear."

Shaking his head, Daniel continued, "We have sold the house and are moving."

Settling her nerves, Arizona commented, "Okay, that's much better than I thought, but where are you going?"

A grin appeared on Daniel's lips, "Six blocks south of here and we move in on the twenty eighth."

"Say what now?" queried a dumbstruck Arizona.

"We purchased a four bedroom house close by," replied Barbara. "Your dad and I wanted to be closer to you and Sofia plus with your marriage to Jaimie; we thought there may be another grandchild we can spoil in the not too distant future."

"Wow, this is great mom and dad and yes, there will be more children." Standing, Arizona approached her parents then hugged them.

"Beauty," cheered Jaimie. "Free babysitters on-call."

"It will be our pleasure Jaimie," countered a grinning Daniel.

"This calls for a celebration," declared Jaimie in between embraces. "How about I take you all out to dinner?"

"Sounds like a good idea," approved Daniel.

"That would be lovely," said Barbara.

"I'm in," acquiesced a teary eyed and somewhat still shell shocked Arizona.

-o-

After showering, Jaimie crawled into bed and snuggled into a sleeping Arizona. She planted a kiss on her temple and whispered, "Goodnight my love."

Stirring, Arizona's eyelids opened, "Hey, I didn't mean to drift off."

"It's all right. You've had a massive day. Go back to sleep and we can talk in the morning."

Nuzzling in closer, Arizona mumbled, "Mmm, love you so much."

"I love you and I'm so glad your parents are going to be here to watch over you and Sofia. I'll worry less now."

Rolling onto her opposite side, Arizona replied, "They will be a tremendous help and keep me occupied."

Moving Arizona's hair off the nape of her neck, Jaimie pressed her lips tenderly upon the exposed skin. Nibbling, she smiled when Arizona reached for the hand resting on her right hip.

"You're giving me tingles," Arizona huskily stated while squeezing Jaimie's digits.

"I better stop and let you go back to sleep," offered Jaimie.

"I wish I wasn't so tired honey."

There were several minutes of silence before Jaimie inquired, "Az, do you think Callie would mind bringing Sofia here for dinner Sunday night?"

"I'm sure she'd like to see you before you leave and I know Sofia would too."

"I'll give her a call tomorrow and ask. I thought I'd invite my family over as well and cook."

Yawning, Arizona turned onto her back and searched for Jaimie's eyes, "I think that's an awesome idea."

"You're awesome and time for sleep. You can barely keep your eyes open."

Bringing her left hand to the back of Jaimie's head, Arizona pulled her closer, "I love you."

"I love you too, goodnight," Jaimie returned before their lips met in a gentle kiss.

-o-

Arizona emerged from the comforting cocoon of slumber enveloping her only to find Jaime missing from her side of the bed. Sitting up, she glanced at the beside clock and noted it was only ten past five and way too early for her fiancée to be up. The room was still bathed in darkness and there was an absence of light peeking out from under the door of the ensuite. Turning on the lamp and switching off the alarm, Arizona got up and reached for the crutches positioned beside the bedside table.

As she reached the bathroom door, Arizona saw a yellow note stuck on the cedar wood.

 _ **Arizona,**_

 _ **You are an angel incarnate when you sleep.**_

 _ **All the worry leaves your face and your**_

 _ **beauty captures my heart and I fall deeper**_

 _ **into your love.**_

 _ **I was tempted to rouse you and have my way**_

 _ **with you, but you need your rest.**_

 _ **I woke around four and opted for a jog.**_

 _ **By the time you read this, I should be in the**_

 _ **kitchen preparing breakfast.**_

 _ **Love forever and a day,**_

 _ **Jaimie.**_

Wiping away the tears that had formed in her eyes, Arizona realised Jaimie wouldn't be home until six, so she used the toilet then went back to bed. Retrieving her phone, she sent Jaimie a text: I'm awake & missing you

Ten seconds passed then a reply appeared on screen: I'm at the front door & ready for a shower

An aroused Arizona barely had time to get to the ensuite and undress before a perspiration soaked Jaimie joined her. "Too many clothes; get naked soldier," she instructed.

"Yes ma'am," responded a grinning Jaimie while ripping off her sports shirt and bra in one move. "Bloody hell, I am going to hate showering without you."

Carefully moving into the open cubicle, Arizona felt the ache for her lover consume her, "So will I honey and you better not find a substitute."

Fully undressed, Jaimie settled in behind Arizona, "You could never be replaced my beautiful love."

"Good come back," returned Arizona before turning and pulling Jaimie plush against her body. "I've craved touching you."

"Now that I have time to take a breath, be prepared for sex every chance we get," retorted Jaimie while lowering her lips towards Arizona's.

-o-

Once Arizona was towelled off, Jaimie picked her up and carried her towards their bed. With arms wrapped around Jaimie's neck, she smiled widely at green pools of love while being placed onto the mattress.

"I love you," she whispered as Jaimie lay on top of her.

Reaching back, Jaimie pulled the covers over them, "I love you Az. What time do you need to be at the hospital?"

Dimples appeared, "I have a post-op assessment with Reggie at eight followed by rounds. I cleared the rest of my day and Alex offered to handle any new cases if they come in, so I should be home around ten and be all yours."

"Remind me to buy that man an expensive bottle of scotch."

Caressing fingers along Jaimie's biceps, Arizona groaned, "I will and I'm going to really miss our after sex cuddles and conversations."

"Bloody hell I will too. I enjoy them nearly as much as the sex."

"Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?"

Green orbs shone with adoration, "I'd love to have a date with my amazing girlfriend."

"I'll make reservations at work," suggested Arizona as strong digits ran through the length of her hair.

"Okay and while we have a quiet moment, do you have any questions about my deployment?"

"No, I think you pretty much covered it all the other night. Oh wait; will you be sharing a room?"

"No. Most Officers have their own demountable or tent. The facilities have greatly improved over the years, but the freaking sand is still a nightmare."

Giggling, Arizona cupped Jaimie's buttocks, "I'll be sure to search every crevice when you return home."

"Mmm, that thought will sustain me for four months."

"I might struggle," confessed Arizona while kneading the taut muscle under her hands.

"Sorry," apologised Jaimie.

"I'll survive honey and it will only make your return so much hotter."

Glancing to her left, Jaimie saw it was twenty minutes to six, "I'll use that thought on the lonely nights when I can't sleep and have to have a cold shower."

Arizona's exhilarating laugh filled the room, "I'll use it when I'm in the bath."

"That is too funny my love. Do you realise that you and I have never had a disagreement?"

"I have and it's one of the many things I love about our relationship. The communication is awesome as is the honesty."

"I agree and I want you to know I am so grateful for your support."

"You'll always have it," replied Arizona before lifting up and rolling Jaimie onto her back. "I want you," she throatily said, making Jaimie's toes curl.

"Then by all means, take me my love," consented Jaimie while trailing fingers along silky, blonde tresses once again.

-o-

Jaimie had just welcomed Arizona home with a knee buckling, panty dropping kiss when there was a knock on the front door.

Taking a moment to recover, Arizona unwrapped her arms from around Jaimie's midriff and dropped her shoulder bag on the kitchen counter, "Are you expecting anyone?"

Scrunching up her face, Jaimie apologised, "Yeah sorry, mum invited herself over for lunch under the guise of dropping off a couple of my things from the garage."

"It's okay. I'll go greet her. Where are mom and dad? I noticed their rental is missing." Arizona made her way to the vestibule as Jaimie followed.

"They offered to do the grocery shopping and pick up lunch, so I handed over the list and some cash."

"Great," Arizona replied as she unlocked the door. The first thing she noticed was Beverley was empty handed and the second; it has started to rain. "Hello, come on in," she said, stepping to the side.

"Hi girls. Jaimie your gear is on the back seat of my car; I didn't want to get it wet."

"No worries mum, I'll just grab a brolly."

Hugging her future mother in-law, Arizona led her into the kitchen, "Can I offer you a coffee or tea?"

"Tea would be lovely, I've a bit of a chill," answered Beverley as she sat on a stool and opened her handbag. "Jaimie mentioned giving you a copy of her preferred items for a care package, so I brought the list. I had Maree mail some stuff yesterday, so it should be here next week. I ordered extra so you could sample a few Aussie treats."

"I appreciate it."

"I do too mum," commented Jaimie as she walked in carrying two guitar cases.

Arizona flicked the switch on the kettle and asked, "How come I am only now finding out you are musically talented"

A coy grin graced Jaimie's lips, "I haven't played since my last deployment and the subject never came up."

Blonde eyebrows knotted together, "Sofia will hound you to play once she knows."

"I'll think about singing for her. Owen and I used to entertain the Medical Staff in Iraq and Jordan. We had some fun times and he actually asked me to help him serenade Amelia Saturday."

"Oh that's so sweet," pointed out Beverley. "Maybe you should take a leaf out of his book and sing for your fiancée?"

Jaimie shook her head, "Way to go and ruin my big surprise mum."

"Oops, sorry about that dear."

Turning off the boiling water, Arizona filled the tea pot then stared at Jaimie, "I look forward to your performance."

"Don't get your hopes up; I'm not in Callie's league or yours."

There was a loud scoff from Beverley, "My daughter is full of shit Arizona."

"Now I am more eager to hear her," responded Arizona with a chuckle.

Jaimie headed for the study without another word and Arizona passed Beverley her drink, "So I gather Jaimie can sing."

"Yes she can and having heard Callie's sweet voice, I hope to sample yours soon. Owen has organised a karaoke machine for the party, so no excuses."

"I may need a few wines first," joked Arizona. "Jaimie doesn't drink much alcohol, does she?"

"Here's a fun fact for you; she has never been drunk."

"Wow, that's amazing. I try to avoid it, especially when Sofia is around."

"That's very responsible and Jaimie never wants to lose control, hence her habit of only one or two drinks. She learnt that trait from her father, but Luke has made up for her over the years."

Laughing, Arizona observed Jaimie's return, "I spoke with Jackson this morning and his mother is in town."

Taking a seat beside Arizona, Jaimie grimaced, "I met Catherine Avery at a conference once and she frightened the crap out of me."

"She has that effect on most people," admitted Arizona. "It's her way or no way."

"I got that impression too and didn't think much of her when she made a fellow Resident of mine cry."

"Oh my," mumbled Beverley. "That was harsh."

"He had the last laugh though. Thomas has his own multi-million dollar clinic after winning an Avery Award five years ago."

"That's funny and good karma," remarked Arizona.

"She didn't even remember ridiculing him all those years ago and praised his brilliance at the Award's Ceremony."

"What a two-faced bitch. No wonder poor April is scared of her and was dreading her visit to meet Samantha," noted Beverley with a laugh as the front door opened.

"That will be mom and dad," announced Arizona as she slipped off the bar stool.

Putting down her drink, Beverley inquired, "Have you two set a wedding date yet?"

"The sixth of May," replied Barbara joyfully as she and Daniel appeared carrying grocery bags.

Getting up, a beaming Beverley approached them, "Wonderful news and hello Dan and Barb, it's lovely to see you again."

After greetings were out of the way, Jaimie followed Daniel back to the car for more bags and they returned to find the three women engrossed in a stack of bridal magazines.

"Shit, there goes the rest of the day," whined Jaimie. "I'll never get Arizona's attention now."

Putting the last of the packages on the bench, Daniel pat her on back, "How about you and I take your boat out after we've eaten and leave them to it?"

"I like that idea Sir."

-o-

 **Up next:** Fun times, announcements and a party. Will Meredith and Nathan remain a secret? Will Owen surprise Amelia? Will there be more sexy times? Will there be more surprises. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Appreciation to those who have already done so.

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

Arizona's breath got caught in her oesophagus when Jaimie exited the ensuite wearing an above the knee deep purple, sleeveless and form fitting dress. Three inch black heels and minimal makeup finished off the ensemble. "Oh dear god, you look amazing honey," she eventually got out when her respiration returned to normal.

Casting her eyes over her fiancée's red halter neck dress and matching two inch heels, Jaimie grinned madly, "Thank you, but wow, you are super stunning in that outfit sweetheart."

Moving closer, Arizona tangled fingers with Jaimie's jet black tresses, "I will never tire of gazing upon your beauty."

"You are the epitome of beauty Az and if we hadn't gone to all the trouble of dressing up and applying makeup; I'd strip you down and bask in the wonder that is you."

With her heart racing and her nether regions keeping pace, Arizona shook her head, "Holy crap! You are amazingly poetic tonight."

Tittering, Jaimie reached for Arizona's hand, "You had me at holy crap my love with your prose. You are a wordsmith and absolutely hot."

Seeing the funny side, Arizona admitted, "I do occasionally suffer from verbal diarrhoea honey; that is a well-known fact and I do struggle for words to describe how you make me feel."

"I adore it and we better leave before I ravish you where you stand."

"You can do that later darling."

"Oh yes I can," agreed a happy Jaimie prior to laying a soft kiss against the throbbing pulse of Arizona's neck.

"Oh dear god, give me strength to make it out of this room," Arizona pleaded with a groan.

"I will desist from lusting after you, but only until our date ends."

Chuckling, Arizona leaned back, "There is no need to go that far, just stop kissing my neck so I can manage to stay upright and fully functional."

"Crickey, I love you Az and I am letting go."

"Awesome that saves me having to change my panties."

Releasing her hold, Jaimie tugged on Arizona's hand, "Come along my love, the night is ours."

"Why yes it is."

-o-

As the enamoured couple waited for dessert to be served, Arizona reached inside her handbag and withdrew a black velvet ring box. Jaimie's eyes followed her movements and they streamed with tears when Arizona gripped her left hand.

With the case in her right hand, Arizona began, "I know we are already engaged, but I wanted you to have a ring too. As you are going overseas, I want the people you are going to be working with to know you are betrothed and off the market." Opening the box, she revealed a platinum band with half the circumference encrusted with small round cut diamonds. Drawing Jaimie's hand closer, Arizona's eyes swam with tears, "I love you with all my heart and this ring is a symbol of my devotion and support to you."

"Oh Arizona, it's beautiful and I'd be proud to wear your ring."

Taking the band between her fingers, Arizona slipped it onto Jaimie's ring finger, "I'm the one who is proud and I thank you for your service Colonel Hotter than Hot Miller."

Roaring with laughter, Jaimie leaned over the table and kissed her fiancée to the nth degree of delirious.

Once Arizona regained her equilibrium, she motioned to the waiter, "We'll have those desserts to go and the bill please."

-o-

Shushing Jaimie as they entered their home, Arizona led her through the kitchen and attempted to be quiet, "Don't wake my parents or mom will have us up for hours questioning us about our date."

Snaking an arm around Arizona's waist, Jaimie drew her closer and pressed into her back, "I intend being awake for hours making love to you and not chatting to your folks. I want to celebrate your incredible gift by going down on you the second I have you undressed my love."

Shivers ran up and down Arizona's spine a few times before making a detour to her centre, "Oh god, I love this frisky side of you."

Walking into the hallway while clinging her lover from behind, Jaimie slipped Arizona's jacket off and was about to glide a hand into the front of her dress when the door of the guestroom opened and the overhead light illuminated.

Jaimie froze in place as did Arizona. Both stared at a robed Barbara as she took in the sight of her daughter being felt up.

"Oh, I seem to have interrupted something, sorry girls." Then as if nothing unusual or awkward was occurring, she asked, "How was dinner?"

Jaimie's hand dropped onto Arizona's hip; as far away from its intended target as possible. "It was fantastic," she answered. "Arizona gave me a spectacular ring."

"Let me see," screeched Barbara as she approached.

"A man could die of thirst waiting for you woman," complained Daniel while exiting the bedroom. He took one look at the trio and quipped, "I guess I'll get my own water then. Carry on ladies."

As he passed by Barbara, she grabbed his hand, "Look honey, Arizona gave Jaimie an exquisite engagement ring."

Leaning in to view, Daniel turned to his daughter, "Well done sweetie and I'll see you in the morning." He walked off towards the kitchen saying, "Leave them alone Barb; it's late."

"Yes honey," assented his wife. "See you in the morning and don't stay up all night celebrating."

Rolling her eyes, Arizona whined, "Jesus mom."

Shaking her head, Barbara reasoned, "Oh for heaven's sake Arizona; it's not like your father and I don't know you two have sex."

The comment only made things worse, "Really mom, can we not have this conversation?"

"Sweetie, why do you think dad and I are still awake at eleven thirty?"

An expression of abject horror found residence on Arizona's face, "Eww, you did not just say that?"

"I did and yes Arizona, your father still makes me see stars."

"Holy crap, I may never have sex again."

Jaimie released her hold, "In that case the wedding is off."

Blonde eyebrows shot up Arizona's forehead as she turned around, "Say what?" She noticed Jaimie's smirk and calmed down, "Don't joke like that."

"Sorry, but it was so easy," explained Jaimie as Barbara chuckled.

Crossing her arms against her chest, Arizona thought two could play that game, "Just for that, no sex tonight for you."

"Hey that is not fair."

"Get to bed," ordered a tittering Barbara. "Go practice making me some grandbabies."

"Mother stop," protested Arizona with a giggle of her own.

Barbara's words were stern, "Arizona goodnight."

"You heard your mother sweetheart; let's go practice," retorted Jaimie.

"Okay, goodnight mom."

"Goodnight Barbara," added Jaimie, trying not to laugh again.

Once the pair was inside their bedroom, they burst out laughing and Jaimie hung Arizona's overcoat in the closet.

"I can't believe my parents were having sex," bemoaned Arizona from outside the wardrobe.

"Seriously Az, they weren't having sex; they were done."

"Oh you know what I meant."

"I do and they are only in their early sixties, so why shouldn't they? I know mine are still at it like a couple of randy teenagers. They actually christened the yacht on the first day it was delivered to the marina."

"Oh my god, they told you that?"

"No Luke did. He caught them in the galley."

"Crap, that's funny," remarked in between fits of the giggles.

"He overheard our mum talking dirty and hightailed it out of there. He called me in shock that afternoon."

"I'm not going to be able to look at them tomorrow."

"I think it's sweet that our folks are still sexually active. I hope you and I are when we're in our eighties."

"I hope so too, but I'm more interested in right now," cooed Arizona while sauntering into the walk-in to find a naked Jaimie. "I see you started without me."

"Only so I can get you into the shower."

"Works for me honey and you look delectable," returned Arizona as she ran an index finger down the length of Jaimie's torso then dipped in between the puffy fold of her vulva. "Oh god, you are really wet."

Responding with a trebling body and predatory glare, Jaimie gripped Arizona's wrist and steadied her hand, "I've been on the edge since we left the house you brazen wench and am so ready for you."

Arizona was all dimples, "Then let me take you."

"I'm all yours Arizona, for all time."

Needing no further enticement, Arizona plunged deeper and sought out the erect clitoris waiting for her.

Groaning, Jaimie asked, "Can you make it slow?"

"Why yes I can," replied a stimulated Arizona as she cupped her lover's right breast with her free hand and gently rolled over the stiff nipple with the palm.

"That feels really good," stated Jaimie while reaching over Arizona's shoulders and seeking out the top of the dress zipper. "I want you naked sweetheart. I want to feel your body against mine and map it to my memory."

Retracting her hands, Arizona assisted Jaimie and was nude in seconds, "Do you want to continue in here?"

"Here is good and you are divine my love."

Locking onto Jaimie's eyes, Arizona's voice lowered, "And you are hot. Now where were we?"

"You were about to tease my clit and pull my nipple."

"Yes I was," agreed Arizona while resuming her previous position. "And I believe you were about to do the same."

"There are those great minds thinking alike again."

"Kiss me baby."

Jaimie did, along with cradling Arizona's left breast and sliding two fingers into the crease of her core.

Moans mingled as did tongues while each woman leisurely stroked the shaft of the other's clitoris.

Moments elapsed before a heady Arizona entered Jaimie. There was an immediate tightening of inner muscles around her digits and she savoured the sensation until Jaimie mirrored her actions.

Breaking the kiss, blue spheres latched onto green and the couple moved in perfect synchronisation.

"Thumb darling," beseeched Jaimie, struggling to hold on.

Arizona grazed aforementioned digit over the rigid clitoris as she pumped her fingers slowly in and out.

"Oh yes Az, going to come," declared Jaimie prior to gliding her own thumb over Arizona's extended nubbin.

Smiling brightly, Arizona panted, "Love you honey, so close."

"Mmm, love you," returned Jaimie with a brilliant grin. "Together my love."

With her impending climax rapidly approaching, Arizona pinched Jaimie's teat and sent her spiralling into the abyss of release. Her own body followed as pure bliss overtook her and the evidence gushed onto Jaimie's palm.

"That never gets old sweetheart," spruiked Jaimie before withdrawing her fingers and bringing them up to her mouth. Licking each saturated digit, she groaned then hungrily feasted on Arizona's lips.

Arizona barely had time to recover before her senses once again became enflamed with desire for Jaimie. Her want was swiftly fulfilled when Jaimie pulled from her lips and knelt. Engulfing the whole of her labia, Jaimie devoured every inch of flesh then suckled on the still hardened clitoris. Within seconds, Arizona was writhing with her second, but no less powerful orgasm.

Gripping raven locks, she held on as pleasure ripped through her being and her right knee gave out. Standing instantly, Jaimie halted her fall to the floor and carried her to their bed where she continued to worship the woman who held her heart.

-o-

Reaching out, Arizona gratefully accepted the tumbler of iced water from a giggling Jaimie. "What's so funny?' she asked as Jaimie settled beside her in bed.

"Your dad caught me in the kitchen."

"Shit, I told you to put on a robe," admonished Arizona with bulging eyes.

"It's okay. The lights were off and I hid in the pantry until her left. He apologised then congratulated me on my stamina."

Letting a chuckle escape her mouth, Arizona inquired, "What did you say?"

"I told him I applaud his then he laughed and said _"_ _no wonder my daughter is so perky"_."

"He didn't?"

"He did sweetheart and seriously, I am impressed."

"Great, now I won't be able to look at my parents either."

Jaimie had a good old belly laugh before finishing her drink, "I can't stop seeing the funny side of it sweetheart."

Giggling, Arizona put her glass on the end table, "It is funny and I really am going to miss these moments we share."

"I will too, but we are making some terrific memories."

"Yes we are and what do you want to do today?"

Glancing at the clock, Jaimie grinned, "Considering it is past two; I want to sleep in with my super sexy fiancée then have a very late breakfast with her horny parents."

"Sounds good to me," replied Arizona with a yawn. "I do want to drop into the hospital sometime this afternoon and check in with Reggie."

"Maybe you could do that while our dads and Owen help me set up the yacht for the party?"

"Okay and where will our fornicating mothers be at that time?"

Chuckling richly for a moment, Jaimie answered, "Picking up the cake and alcohol."

"And probably swapping stories of their sexy times," remarked Arizona deadpan.

Jaimie rolled into another fit of laughter then kissed Arizona on the cheek, "There you go; you have embraced the funny."

"You're funny, now turn off the light and cuddle me please."

"Yes ma'am and I love you."

Snuggling into Jaimie's chest, Arizona sighed contently, "I love you, sweet dreams."

"You too my love."

-o-

 **Saturday 12th November**

A buoyant Arizona drove out of the hospital a little after noon and made her way home. With her mother out with Beverley, she took the opportunity to attend to laundry and leftover ironing that her mom hadn't managed to find. Having her parents visit afforded Arizona and Jaimie the chance to forego housework and Arizona was very thankful.

Once she was finished, Arizona took a nap on the couch. She wasn't due to leave for the marina until four and after Jaimie's wakeup sex marathon; she was tired. As she drifted off, she heard someone enter the kitchen via the garage. She was surprised when Jaimie called out for her.

"IN THE LIVING ROOM HONEY," Arizona shouted back.

A camouflage shorts and black polo shirted Jaimie bounced into the room, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I just closed my eyes. What are you doing home?"

"I needed some money and left my wallet behind."

"That's because you were running late."

"Are you complaining?"

"Of course not, but you did wear me out."

"Good for me," cheered Jaimie before kneeling down and kissing Arizona. "Say, why don't you come with me and take a kip on the boat?"

"Kip?"

"It means nap, so go sort out your clothes."

"Bossy much?"

"All the time, have you only just noticed?"

"You nut, pass me my leg please."

"Yes ma'am and be prepared; Teddy is already onboard."

"Relax, I decided to be diplomatic."

"I'm glad to hear that and I know you are tired, but you are looking all kinds of sexy. I thought maybe we could make love again."

"Good god, you are insatiable."

Screwing up her nose, Jaimie inquired, "Is that a no?"

"No, it's an observation honey. Come here."

A cheeky grin made its way to Jaimie's mouth, "Oh I intend to sweetheart, and with you. Ah and maybe on you too."

"I'm engaged to a romantic," scoffed Arizona while reaching out.

-o-

After a shower and change of clothes, Arizona and Jaimie drove to the Salmon Bay Marina and as they stepped towards the main deck, Teddy went into damage control.

"I'm so sorry Arizona," she said as Jaimie helped Arizona off the last of the ramp. "I should have called you."

Embracing her best friend, Arizona set her mind at ease, "Hello and I don't blame you Teddy. You had no idea, so chill."

"Thank you and it's so good to see you."

"You too, where are the others?"

"You dad and Joel are up on the bow having a beer with Luke."

Jaimie placed a hand on Arizona's lower back, "I'll take your bag to our room."

"Thanks, I'll be down in a minute."

"So how are you handling things?" inquired Teddy when Jaimie left.

"I'm putting on a brave face for Jaimie and will probably fall apart when she leaves Monday. Lucky mom and dad will be here to pick me up."

"I'll be here too. I'm not due back until Wednesday."

A radiant smile captured Arizona's features, "Great."

"You must be thrilled about your parents moving here?"

"I am and so is Jaimie. She's relieved they'll be close by to keep an eye on me." Yawning behind her hand Arizona apologised, "Sorry about that, but I'm off to take a nap. We'll talk later, I promise."

"We will and it really is fantastic to see you."

-o-

A stunned Arizona stared at a naked Jaimie propped up against the pillows of the king size bed and gulped, "I'm supposed to be getting some rest, not having sex."

"I'm aware of that, but you sleep better in the nude and I didn't want to waste the opportunity to hold you as you drift off."

"Okay, but no hanky panky."

"I promise," vowed Jaimie while tossing back the covers.

Undressing, Arizona removed her prosthesis and climbed into bed.

Easing down the mattress, Jaimie welcomed her into her arms then drew tiny circles along the skin of her left shoulder blade, "Close your eyes my love; I've set the alarm."

"Mmm, I love you."

"I'm so in love with you Az."

With drooping eyelids, Arizona slipped into dreamtime, warm in her lover's embrace.

-o-

By five thirty, all the guests had arrived and the catering staff began to serve finger food from silver platters as they moved around the large interior entertainment section. Jaimie was in conversation with Owen, Amelia and Teddy while Arizona was talking with Miranda, Meredith and Luke. They were discussing Reggie's recovery while music softly streamed through the speakers of the karaoke system. Callie and Taylor were in a deep and meaningful with Barbara, Beverley, Alex and Jo. In the area designated as the dance floor, Zola was dancing with her brother and sister along with Sofia.

Taking a moment, Arizona scanned the room and her heart overflowed with love and admiration for those in attendance. With April still recovering from surgery at home with Jackson and Samantha, they were the only ones missing. Arizona felt tears prick the back of her eyeballs when she realised she would be dependent upon all of them during the next sixteen weeks while Jaimie was away. Her thoughts vanished when she felt the familiar touch of her lover on the small of her back. It was a silent indication that is was time to address their family and friends.

As Arizona excused herself, Jaimie slipped her hand into hers and escorted her to the dance area. Jaimie turned down the music then handed Arizona her engagement ring. Palming it, Arizona turned to the curious onlookers before putting it on. Sofia raced up to her and grabbed her around the legs. Placing a hand on top of her daughter's head and gripping Jaimie's right hand with the other, she began.

"Hi everyone. Thank you all for joining Jaimie and me today on this magnificent boat."

There was an appreciative cheer.

"I'd like to take this opportunity to announce our engagement. Jaimie proposed on my birthday and of course, I accepted."

The assembly clapped and offered their congratulations and when the noise died down, Arizona continued, "We are here to celebrate, but first, Jaimie would like to say a few words."

Letting go of Arizona's hand, Jaimie replaced her ring where it belonged then leaned in and offered her lips to Arizona's forehead, "As my beautiful fiancée mentioned, we are here to celebrate our upcoming wedding, but it is also a chance for me to say farewell to the people who mean the world to me."

"What?" exclaimed a confused Nathan.

"As you know, I am a Surgeon with the U.S. Army Medical Corps and as such, I am deploying for Iraq on Monday for a four month tour."

"Aww hell no," grumbled a shocked Jo.

"I was due to retire from service next month, but that has been put on hold until the fourth of April. I realise this is unexpected, but I want to ask each and every one of you to take care of Arizona in my absence. She is my heart and soul and has been amazingly understanding even though I know her heart is breaking. With your love to protect her I can confidently carry out my duties knowing she is being supported. Since arriving in Seattle I have been fortunate do forge new friendships and strengthen others. I have found the one true love of my life and been accepted into her family with open arms. Without hesitation, all of her friends have openly allowed me into their lives."

Placing a hand over the one from Arizona resting on Sofia's head, Jaimie resumed her speech, "Because of Arizona and Callie's beautiful child, I have learned to open my heart again to the wonders life has to offer. My life has been enriched by having you all in it and this is not a time for tears. It is the moment to rejoice for family, love and friendship. Lastly, I would like to thank my parents and brother for their unwavering love and support and for loving Arizona and Sofia as much as I do. Enjoy everyone!"

Wiping her eyes, Arizona pressed into Jaimie's chest, "I love you and that was awesome."

Sofia tugged on Jaimie's jeans, "Mama is crying."

"Yes she is, but that's okay."

Callie reached the couple first. She too was in tears as she hugged Jaimie and Arizona, "This freaking sucks."

"Yes it does," agreed Arizona, drying her eyes.

The flow of people continued as they expressed their shock while offering engagement congratulations.

By the time the party had been kick started, Arizona went out onto the deck for some fresh air. Moments later her dad joined her.

"Those was some fine words from your fiancée," he said proudly.

"She has a way with words."

"I know you are worried sick for her safety Arizona, but she will be on a base and in a green zone."

Tempted to reveal the truth, Arizona nevertheless kept her word to Jaimie, "It doesn't make it any easier dad."

"I know Pumpkin."

Father and daughter stood in silence for some time before Daniel spoke, "I realise this situation has brought back memories of Tim and I was thinking your mother, you and I could go visit his grave site when you have a free weekend."

Astounded by her dad's suggestion, Arizona asked, "You mean go to Arlington?"

"Yes, it's time."

"Dad, I'd love to."

"I know you and your mom have gone there many times, but I'm ready to go as a family."

"Is this because of Jaimie?"

Tears formed in Daniel's eyes, "In a way, yes. Her circumstance forced me to take a long hard look at the way I have ignored your brother's death and the pain I have caused you and you mother over the years."

Wrapping her arms around him, Arizona cried, "Oh dad, I love you."

"I love you too Pumpkin."

The pair spent the next twenty minutes regaling snippets of Timothy's life before drying their eyes and heading back inside.

-o-

 **Up next:** Fun times, sexy times and sad times.


	25. Chapter 25

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & OFC; Callie Torres & Penelope Blake.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment. This is a longer chapter, hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

Once the cake had been cut and distributed amongst the guests, Beverley set the children up in one of the nearby state rooms with movies, blankets and pillows. She had volunteered earlier in the day to chaperon them and ensure their safety.

When Owen and Jaimie finished eating, they snuck away from the others and returned carrying their guitars. They proceeded to set up three microphones in front of the karaoke machine and plug their guitars into amps while everyone else stopped talking when they realised what was going on.

Owen slung his instrument over his shoulder and waved to Callie, "Come on Torres, it's time for you to shine and share your talent."

Letting go of Taylor's hand, a grinning Callie kissed her before joining Owen and Jaimie. Turning on the middle mike, she looked to her girlfriend, "This was not my idea; it was all Owen's. He thought it would be great if a few of us serenaded our partners, so here goes. This song is for you Taylor, with all my love."

There was a collective sound of awws heard around the room as Owen turned to Jaimie and counted in. They both started to strum in perfect harmony then Callie began to sing:

 _You're my soundproof room_  
 _Where I let it all out_  
 _You're never there to judge me_  
 _When I'm full of doubt_  
 _Held close to your pain_  
 _You burn me body and soul_  
 _I know heaven will be waiting_  
 _When I lose control_

 _And I'm out of my head_  
 _Running blindly to you_  
 _Caught in the moment with you_

 _I breathe you in_  
 _You're beautiful_  
 _And angels fly to Babylon_  
 _To save the world for you_  
 _You loved me and I came alive_  
 _All of me on fire_  
 _Surrendered like I'm made of wax_  
 _Your flame, the kiss of life_

 _You're my voodoo woman_  
 _With your body in paint_  
 _You'll always be my queen_  
 _My heart you can break_  
 _I'm all flesh and blood_  
 _And deep down I know_  
 _That heaven is here waiting_  
 _So I give you control_

 _And I'm out of my head_  
 _Running blindly to you_  
 _Lost in this moment with you_

 _I breathe you in_  
 _You're beautiful_  
 _And angels fly to Babylon_  
 _To save the world for you_  
 _You loved me and I came alive_  
 _All of me on fire_  
 _Surrendered like I'm made of wax_  
 _Your flame, the kiss of life_

 _If I fall I will break, I will shatter_  
 _When I'm with you all that doesn't matter_  
 _You're the everything I wanna know_  
 _I look at you and I see gold_  
 _If I fall I will break, I will shatter_  
 _When I'm with you all that doesn't matter_  
 _You're the everything I wanna know_  
 _I look at you and I see gold_

 _I breathe you in_  
 _You're beautiful_  
 _And angels fly to Babylon_  
 _To save the world for you_  
 _I breathe you in_  
 _You're beautiful_  
 _And angels fly to Babylon_  
 _To save the world for you_  
 _You loved me and I came alive_  
 _All of me on fire_  
 _Surrendered like I'm made of wax_  
 _Your flame, the kiss of life_  
 _You're my soundproof room_  
 _Where I let it all out_  
 _You're never there to judge me_  
 _When I'm full of doubt_

(The Corrs – Kiss Of Life)

At song's end, Taylor was a blabbering jumble and Callie received an embrace and passionate kiss when she returned to her side amid thunderous applause.

Arizona stared at an unsuspecting Jaimie and smiled with anticipation of her turn.

Stepping up to the microphone, Owen nodded, "Folks, that was the beautiful and seductive voice of our very own Callie Torres; the Ortho Goddess."

More clapping ensued along with hoots and cheers.

When it died down, Owen gestured to Alex, "You're up Karev."

A grinning Alex ran over and searched for Jo in the crowd. He found her at the bar with Meredith and Teddy, "Jo honey, I love you madly and want you to be my wife."

Jo was agog as her boyfriend sang the Goo Goo Dolls' _"_ _Iris"_. When Alex was done, she was crying and screamed, "YES BABY, YES I'LL MARRY YOU."

Loud applause filled the area followed by congratulation to the twosome. When the well wishes ebbed, Owen grinned at the Chief of Surgery, "Bailey, you're up."

A stunned expression graced Miranda's face as she waved her index finger at Hunt, "My man isn't even here you fool; he's at the hospital, so who am I supposed to be singing to?"

"I'm here Miranda," announced Ben while stepping out of the group.

With bulging eyes, Miranda's head tilted to the side, "How, why?"

Wrapping his arms around his wife, Ben explained, "I only have an hour baby and Owen told me about his plan. He kissed her tenderly before ushering her to the makeshift stage, "Make it good."

"Oh don't you worry about that honey; I will be dynamite. Torres, come up here and help me out. You too Hunt, cos this is all your doing." She had a quiet word to them and Jaimie once Callie was in place.

As Jaimie and Owen provided the music, the trio of Surgeons sang Snow Patrol's _"_ _Chasing Cars"_ in wondrous harmony. Ben was swift in showing his appreciation and love for Miranda by gripping her hand and hauling her outside for a private moment or two.

Owen's solo was next and Amelia was a crying mess by the time he got through Mr Probz's _"_ _Nothin' Really Matters"_.

Drying her eyes, Arizona went to the bar and ordered a shot of vodka from her dad.

Arching his right eyebrow, he asked, "A little Dutch courage Pumpkin?"

"Oh yeah, I'm shaking. Jaimie has no idea I am about to croon her."

"You'll be fine and Owen is looking for you."

Downing the drink, Arizona made her way over to Owen, and as Jaimie stepped to the side, dimples worked overtime, "Surprise." Leaning in, she gave her fiancée a kiss on the lips, "Obviously this song is for you. You are my everything and I can't breathe when you're not around. Jaimie, you showed me love at a time when I needed it most and I will be forever grateful. I love you."

"I love you more sweetheart," returned a teary Jaimie.

Arizona waited for Owen's intro than sang Faith Hill's _"_ _Breathe"_.

It was waterworks time for Jaimie as the melody ended and a fevered kiss followed once she discarded her guitar.

"That was brilliant," cheered Jaimie once the pair parted.

"Thank you and when are you singing?"

Grinning, Jaimie answered, "Right now, so scoot out of the way."

Giggling, Arizona kissed Jaimie again then moved towards Alex and Jo.

Picking up her instrument, Jaimie nodded to Owen and launched into action with an up tempo song:

 _You can run, you can hide_  
 _From all your desires_  
 _'Cause you're afraid but it's okay_  
 _I won't let you break this time_

 _It's like you're running from the love_  
 _Tell me, are you brave enough?_  
 _As it's coming for you_  
 _Here I am, here I stand_  
 _You'll never know if you don't try_

 _You can scream, fight, keep, try to push me away_  
 _Everyone else let you down but I'll keep you safe_  
 _Oh don't you know my love is unconditional?_  
 _Oh I'm here to stay, I will never change_  
 _I will take you so high you'll never fall_  
 _If you need that trust put your hand on my heart_  
 _Oh don't you know my love is unconditional?_  
 _Oh I'm here to stay, I will never change_

 _When you're tired, when you're lost_  
 _I'll be the one to find you_  
 _When you feel the world doesn't have your back_  
 _I'm standing right beside you_

 _Everyone can lose their faith_  
 _Fall out of love on different days_  
 _I've got enough for us both_  
 _Yeah, here I am, here I stand_  
 _I'll never gonna leave your side, side_

 _You can scream, fight, keep, try to push me away_  
 _Everyone else let you down but I'll keep you safe_  
 _Oh don't you know my love is unconditional?_  
 _Oh I'm here to stay, I will never change_  
 _I will take you so high you'll never fall_  
 _If you need that trust put your hand on my heart_  
 _Oh don't you know my love is unconditional?_  
 _Oh I'm here to stay, I will never change_

 _No more Sundays alone, don't wanna be on my own_  
 _No, this is forever_  
 _Baby, you are my heart, you have awoken my soul_  
 _You know that I will never change_

 _You can scream, fight, keep, try to push me away_  
 _Everyone else let you down but I'll keep you safe_  
 _Oh don't you know my love is unconditional?_  
 _Oh I'm here to stay, I will never change_

 _All the best things happen_  
 _When you're losing control_  
 _When we're out on the edge_  
 _Heaven knows where we'll go_  
 _Oh, don't you know my love is unconditional?_  
 _Oh I'm here to stay, I will never change_

(The Corrs – Unconditional)

An open mouthed Arizona stared at Jaimie while her heart raced and tears filled her eyes. Her chest constricted as adoration for her paramour washed over her and the teardrops trickled down her cheeks.

Alex slapped her on the back, "Holy crap Robbins your girl is amazing."

"Oh my god, that was fantastic," added a somewhat drunken Jo.

"I had no idea she possessed such a beautiful voice. It's the first time I have heard her sing," returned a grinning Arizona.

"Seriously dude, she's freaking super cool."

"I agree with Karev," stated Callie as she and Taylor joined them.

Taylor contributed with her two cents worth, "Jaimie is excellent at entertaining the troops and lifting morale. Last time I served with her, she taught some local kids nursery rhymes and they always sought her out during her downtime. They loved spending time with her and she never turned them away."

"What's not to love?" queried Alex. "She's the total package."

His comments earned a swat on the arm from Jo.

"And she's all mine," bragged Arizona with a chuckle and more than a dash of pride.

"Yes I am," announced Jaimie as she wound her arms around Arizona from behind. "All the kids are asleep and mum is ready to sing to dad."

"Is she as good as you?" inquired Alex.

"Where do you think I got my voice from?"

"Oh this is going to be good," suggested Taylor. "I get to watch my CO's reaction."

Rotating, Arizona watched the smile on Jaimie's face turn into a smirk and she gripped her hand, "What's that look for?"

Turning her attention to Arizona, Jaimie laughed, "Mum will not be going for the romance here; she'll be all about the humour instead."

No sooner were those words spoken than Owen turned on the karaoke music and Jaimie's mother belted out _"_ _Hey Big Spender"_ much to everyone's amusement, including Joel.

The evening remained light hearted with those staying onboard retiring to their allocated rooms shortly after two o'clock.

-o-

Arizona was already in bed when Jaimie entered the room carrying two chilled bottles of water.

"I thought you might be thirty after all that singing with Callie and my mother," she stated while placing a drink on Arizona's nightstand.

"Thank you and you look exhausted."

"I am, but I didn't want to leave your mum and mine to clean up. I'll just grab a quick shower and be with you."

"I'll be waiting honey."

Climbing into bed wearing her grey Army tee shirt and black cotton boxers seven minutes later, Jaimie nestled into the crook of Arizona's right shoulder and lay her hand on Arizona's camisole covered stomach, "Did you have fun tonight?"

"I did," replied Arizona behind a yawn.

Laying a kiss on the warm skin of Arizona's throat, Jaimie purred, "I love you so much, goodnight."

"I love you too and thank you for loving me the way you do."

"I will always love you Az that will never change."

Turning her head, Arizona latched onto smiling lips and sleep was forgotten about.

-o-

Sunday's dinner was filled with laughter and there was no mention of Jaimie's departure. As expected, Sofia remained by her side and prior to going home, she handed Jaimie several drawings depicting a recent day at the zoo.

"It's my favourite place," she explained. "And I have fun when you take me there."

"I have fun too Sofia and I'll take your pictures with me. I'll put them up on the wall of my room and think of you when I look at them."

Sofia's bottom lip began to tremble, "Mommy said I shouldn't cry cos you are going to be doing important work and I shouldn't make you sad."

On bended knee, Jaimie drew Sofia into her arms, "I'm not sad when I know you'll be here when I come home."

Nodding, Sofia bravely fought back the tears, "Okay."

"I have an important job for you while I am away."

Leaning back, brown eyes widened, "You do?"

"I need you to look after your mama for me and give her lots of hugs and kisses."

"I can do that," acknowledged Sofia with a smile.

"I also would like it if you draw me more pictures so mama can send them to me."

"Oh, I sure can Jaimie, love you."

"I love you too Sofia and when I see you next time, I want to hear you count all the way to one hundred."

Scrunching up her nose, Sofia shook her head, "Okay, but that's a lot."

"You can do it and I'll let your mommies know when you and I can Skype."

"That will be fun."

"Yes it will, but for now, it is time you got home to bed."

"Yeah, I have school tomorrow, bye."

"Bye sweetie."

The pair shared a lingering embrace before Callie reached down and took hold of Sofia's hand, "Grandpa is going to buckle you in and I'll be there in a minute."

Looking up, Sofia asked, "You gonna cry mommy?"

"Probably."

"You not allowed, no make Jaimie sad."

"I'll try Baby Girl. Now go with Grandpa."

"Okay, bye everyone."

Jaimie stood and pulled Callie into an embrace, "Thanks for being here tonight and please keep an eye on Arizona for me."

"I will," sniffed out Callie. "Keep your head down and your ass safe."

"I'll do my best and I'll call Sofia when I can."

"I appreciate that, take care."

"You too," returned Jaimie as she let go.

Callie turned and hugged Arizona and Barbara goodbye. Next were Luke and Teddy then Beverley and Joe. She was a sobbing muddle by the time Jaimie closed the door.

"Bloody hell, I detest farewells," cursed Jaimie as she viewed the glum expressions of the others. "Sofia was so stoic; it broke my heart."

"Yes she was," agreed Arizona, close to permitting her own tears to fall.

Daniel re-entered the house and with glazed eyes, spoke to his daughter, "Arizona, you and Callie raised on amazing child. She just asked Callie is she wanted a bedtime story to make her feel better."

Smiling, Arizona proudly responded, "That's the Robbins' influence dad."

"It sure is Pumpkin."

"Who would like a coffee or tea?" offered Beverley as the group moved towards the living room.

As people placed their orders, Arizona noticed Jaimie slip by and head to the study. She was about to follow when Luke's hand on her shoulder stopped her progress.

"Give her a moment Arizona. She'll be pulling herself together and putting on her brave face again before rejoining us. It's her usual habit when deploying. The Army side of her will be at war with her personal side. I've watched her go through this turmoil many times over the years and she needs to take care of a couple of things alone."

"Is there nothing I can do to help?"

"Yes, give her about forty minutes before you go to her. Mum is usually the one to do that, but now it's your turn. My sister is hurting Arizona, but it's a burden only she can carry. Jaimie explained it to me after her first overseas posting and the family respects it. Mum was going to have a word with you about it, but didn't have the opportunity tonight."

"So it's basically a ritual that she goes through?"

"Precisely and she will be in there gathering mementoes that are important to her for the trip. Jaimie will also write you and the family a letter in case she doesn't make it home."

"What?" exclaimed Arizona with shock.

"As you are aware, Jaime is always well prepared and being deployed is no different. She will pour out her heart in those letters and leave nothing unsaid. She will hand them out before she gets on the plane tomorrow with instructions not to open them until she's airborne."

A jolt of fear stabbed Arizona's chest as the thought of Jaimie not being in her life washed over her, "Holy crap."

"I know this is hard on you, but the last thing Jaimie needs is to worry about us."

"We've had that discussion and I fully understand her position."

"I had no doubts that you wouldn't. On a personal note, I apologise for not being around lately to have this conversation."

"You don't need to be sorry Luke; you've been busy with Teddy and work."

"Thanks and how about we grab a coffee?"

"Okay and thanks for the chat."

-o-

An hour later Arizona rapped on the study door with trepidation and waited for a response.

The door opened and a forlorn Jaimie stood to the side, "Sorry for taking so long."

"It's okay honey. Everyone has gone to bed and I am headed there too."

"I'm just about done in here."

"Luke spoke with me and is there anything I can do?"

"Uhm, yes there is. Do you know where the photo album from our weekend at Westport is?"

"It's in Sofia's room; she was looking through it the other day."

"Thanks, I wanted to copy a couple of the pictures."

A smile tugged at the corners of Arizona's lips, "Which ones?"

"I'm after the one of Sofia on a surfboard and the cute snap of her and you building a sandcastle. There's also a really good shot of you in that sexy dark blue bikini that I want to take with me along with the one of Luke and Teddy on the beach."

"Oh, the one with the sun setting behind them?"

"Yes, it's a great photo."

"It is and I'll go fetch the album honey."

"Cheers," replied Jaimie as she returned to the desk.

When Arizona arrived back, she handed over the book, "There you go."

Leafing through the pages, Jaimie removed the pictures then set about copying them with the printer. When she was finished, she returned the originals to the album and placed the reproductions into a photo wallet. "Okay, that's it. You ready for bed sweetheart?"

"Yes, it's been a long day and we could both do with an early night."

"You feel like a bath?"

"That would be so relaxing."

"And great foreplay," quipped Jaimie while nuzzling into Arizona's neck.

Giggling, Arizona retorted, "That's a bonus."

-o-

A freshly bathed and naked Arizona eased her frame on top of Jaimie's and moaned loudly as drenched centres meshed. "Oh good god," she whimpered. "You feel so good honey."

"You don't feel so bad yourself my little water nymph," remarked Jaimie with an explosive grin.

"You can talk, and I never knew you could hold your breath that long."

"Special Officer training my love," taunted Jaimie as her hands smoothed over the perfect curves of Arizona's backside.

"You must have been top of your class," noted Arizona before pressing her lips to Jaimie's.

The kiss remained unbroken as Arizona's fingers cradled Jaimie's head and a slow rocking commenced. Groans and gasps were swallowed when clitorises collided in mind blowing rapture and Jaimie's fingers dug into firm flesh.

Opening her legs slightly, Jaimie created more friction and a higher degree of pleasure. Arizona's hardened nipples pressed into Jaimie's and for the next fifteen minutes, nothing else existed outside their loving bubble.

As Arizona's body reacted to the excess dopamine coursing through her blood system, Jaimie reached up and held on tight. Their deep, tongue sucking kiss evolved into tender, short pecks as both rode the wave of their orgasm to the shore. Without stopping, the lovers caught another crest and tumbled over the precipice again before seeking out another natural high moments later.

Panting heavily, Arizona broke the kiss and gazed into tear filled pools of darkened green. As her fingers tenderly caressed Jaimie's face, she vowed, "I love you with all my heart and I will never love another."

A solitary teardrop trickled from the corner of Jaimie's left eye, "I've never love anyone the way I love you and my place is forever by your side."

Not wanting to cry, Arizona commented, "The sex is pretty awesome too."

"Sweetheart, it's bloody outstanding."

Squirming, Arizona asked, "Mmm, are you right to go again?"

"Crikey, you are on fire my love."

"What can I say? My super sexy fiancée makes me incredibly horny."

"That's really hot, but just give me a minute."

Lowering her mouth to the throbbing pulse on the side of Jaimie's neck, Arizona mumbled, "Sure, I'll just entertain myself while you catch up."

"Bloody hell woman, that feels good," responded Jaimie as her toes curled and her fingers ghosted over the small of Arizona's back. Her breath hitched when Arizona inched downwards and seized the rigid nipple of her right breast. Pushing her hips up, she attempted to find purchase with Arizona's body and ease the ache emitting from her core. She groaned when she found it against Arizona's belly.

As Arizona's lips and tongue played with the solid teat; her fingers grazed over her lover's soaked vulva then pressed into the extended clitoris.

Gripping Arizona's hips, Jaimie cried out, "Baby make me come."

In reply, Arizona took the nipple between her teeth and tugged ever so gently.

"Ugh, yes just like that. Love you Arizona."

Flicking her tongue back and forth rapidly over the plump node, Jaimie lifted up when digits entered her and she held on tight.

"I … love … you … baby," chanted Jaimie over and over before collapsing onto the mattress and wrapping her arms around Arizona. She instantly rolled her onto her back and crawled downward to capture Arizona's clitoris in an elongated suckle.

Arizona sat up and grabbed black locks and held on for dear life as shot after shot of ecstasy attacked her senses. "Oh god honey, so good," she screamed. She was done the instant Jaimie clicked her tongue against the tip. With her limbs shaking and her thighs clenching, Arizona experienced blinding flashes of white light behind her eyelids as she found release. She found it again as Jaimie lazily licked up her essence, only to produce more.

-o-

Raising her head, Arizona glanced to the side and read the digital numbers on the clock. It was ten forty. Jaimie was currently in the kitchen retrieving bottles of water for rehydration. The pair had made love for two hours and Arizona giggled when she thought about Jaimie saying she wasn't done yet.

Stretching, Arizona laughed again when the door opened and a shell shocked Jaimie appeared, "Don't tell me dad caught you again?"

Locking the door, Jaimie returned to bed and sat beside Arizona. Passing over a drink, she finally answered, "No, it was much worse than that."

Feeling cold skin against her hip, Arizona complained, "Hey, you're freezing. Where did you actually go?"

"I ended up going outside to the bar fridge."

"Oh crap, who was in the kitchen this time?"

"Luke and Teddy were. He was rooting her on the dining table."

Chuckling, Arizona retorted, "I am going out on a limb here in assuming rooting means intercourse."

"Yes it does. My brother was banging your bestie on our table … in the nude. Shit, we are supposed to eat breakfast there in the morning."

"Eww, just exactly where on the table; I'm not sitting there."

"You are safe; it's where I sit on the left side."

"The dirty bastards," commented Arizona before launching into another fit of the giggles.

Jaimie joined in, "I am never going to let them live this down. They have a perfectly good bed in a soundproofed room to utilise, but no, they chose our furniture to have sex on. I've seen Luke's bare arse before, but not while he's going at it with a near hysterical Teddy."

"I think we need to put a refrigerator in this room so you can avoid these situations."

Shaking her head, Jaimie swore, "Shit, I can't believe they were doing it on our table."

Pecking Jaimie on the cheek, Arizona pointed out, "Well it is a good spot."

"Yes, for us in our own home. You and I are going to stay at Luke's when I come home and we are going to root in every room and on every piece of furniture."

Arizona let out another chuckle, "Oh honey that is adorable."

"I'm serious Arizona. That is just bad manners."

Looking closer, Arizona detected a faint curl on Jaimie's lips, "You don't mean that, you're trying not to smile."

"You know me too well, but we are going to pay him back some day."

"I'm all for that."

Putting her empty bottle on the end table, Jaimie turned off the lamp, "The whole experience has ruined my mojo."

"Really?" complained Arizona disappointedly.

"Yes and while I get the distasteful images out of my mind, I'll give you a present."

"You got me a gift?"

Jumping out of bed, Jaimie stripped off her sleepwear and walked into the closet. Coming back to bed carrying a medium sized gift wrapped box, she got under the covers.

"I didn't get you anything," apologised Arizona as she was handed the package.

"I didn't expect you to, besides you gave me a spectacular ring. This is something I thought would come in handy."

Ripping off the paper, Arizona stared at the box of Duracell batteries and laughed, "Very funny."

"I thought so and you can use them on that little pink vibrator you have hidden in your underwear drawer."

Blushing, Arizona confessed, "I haven't used it since we met."

"Did you before?" inquired Jaimie with a crooked left eyebrow.

"Uhm duh, of course I did. I was on my own for some time, so I bought it after the divorce during the lean years."

"So, you didn't stop using it once you starting your dating spree?"

"No, I only went through that stage for a short time."

Leaning into Arizona's right ear, Jaimie asked, "Do you plan on utilising it while I'm away?"

"Unless you want me to end up in prison for murder, then that would be a yes. I'll become too frustrated and use a brick on some unsuspecting person in a fit of rage."

Giggling, Jaimie straightened up and squeezed Arizona's knee, Karev told me about your threats to hit him with a brick and I won't be jealous of your vibrator."

A loud guffaw came from Arizona, "That's very kind of you."

"Is it waterproof?"

"Yes and before you ask; I'll use it while I am in the bath or shower thinking of you."

"I'm impressed you will be taking care of yourself in my absence and not getting your freak on in jail with some top dog."

"You are easily impressed honey and four months without your love making won't be pleasant. I may end up needing more batteries."

The grin on Jaimie's face was almost feral, "That's a real turn on sweetheart. Do you want to show me how you will use it?"

Shaking her head, Arizona returned the smile, "No, I prefer to have you in person."

"Good answer and my mojo is fully restored."

"Yay for me," celebrated Arizona while straddling Jaimie's lap.

"Yay indeed my love."

-o-

 **Up next** : Departure day arrives and people are on the move.


	26. Chapter 26

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jamie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment.

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

 **Monday 14th November**

Arizona woke first and was showering when Jaimie appeared behind her. Rinsing off hair conditioner, she turned and greeted her with a kiss. The fevered contact swiftly escalated and led to her favourite water sport and multiple orgasms as Jaimie desperately clung to her.

Adhering to her promise, Arizona refrained from crying while she dressed and Jaimie finished up in the bathroom. She donned a pair of black jeans, a white undershirt and a blue jumper. She was putting on her engagement ring when Jaimie joined her.

"You look really beautiful Az," she said, draping arms around her hips.

"I'm pretty fond of your naked look," cooed Arizona in reply before cupping her left hand around Jaimie's face. "I'm so lucky to be loved by you."

"I'm the lucky one and don't distract me; I need to get dressed."

"In that case I better leave before I ravish you again."

"I'd prefer that, but duty calls."

"Yes it does Soldier Doc."

The smile left Jaimie's face, "I know we have avoided this moment, but once we leave the house for the airport, our chances of speaking in private will be limited. I need to tell you I will never love another. You are my safe harbour, my guiding light bringing me home to our love. We have made wonderful memories together and I fully intend on making more as we grow old side by side. Your love will comfort me when I am alone and nourish me when I require strength. I am deeply in love with you Arizona Robbins and you will be forever in my heart."

Arizona released the bite she had being holding on her bottom lip, "I really want to cry, but won't. Your words always touch me and I want you to know I will wake each morning proud of you. You will carry my heart with you wherever you go. I know you are needed overseas, but you belong here, beside me. Be safe my darling and return to the one whose heart you hold."

Blinking back her own tears, Jaimie whispered, "Bloody hell that was so sweet my love and I cherish your words."

"I'm leaving now before I break my oath to you."

Nodding, Jaimie had the final word, "I admire your courage and will be there soon."

-o-

Arizona wasn't too surprised to find her mother and Beverley already in the kitchen preparing breakfast. "Morning, is there anything I can do?" she asked in greeting.

"Good morning sweetie and no," replied Barbara with a smile.

"Everything is done," added Beverley. "Go sit. Coffee is on the table and the others are waiting."

"Okay and thanks for doing this," remarked Arizona as she headed for the dining area. "Good morning everyone," she said while taking her seat moments later.

There was a collective reply and Daniel inquired, "How did you sleep Pumpkin?"

"Really well thanks dad. So what is the plan?"

Joel was the one to answer, "Jaimie will drive her SUV with you, her mom and Luke while I drive your parents and Teddy."

Pouring a mug of coffee, Arizona nodded, "Sounds good to me."

"As Jaimie's flight to D.C. doesn't take off until nine, we'll leave here at seven so she doesn't have to hang out at the departure lounge on her own for too long," continued Joel as a camouflage fatigues attired Jaimie approached the table.

"Good morning," she commented while sitting beside Arizona. "It's a beautiful day and if anyone cries, they don't get to ride to the airport." Reaching out, she took hold of Arizona's hand as their mothers delivered platters of food to the table.

No one cried throughout the meal and all too soon Jaimie had stowed her two kits and guitar in her car and the trip to the airport began.

-o-

As the group neared the security checkpoint, Arizona felt a tightening to her upper torso when she spotted her friends lined up holding flags and banners and forming a guard of honour.

"Who is running the hospital?" she asked a beaming Richard who was nursing Samantha.

"The Residents are under the watchful eye of my wife while the remaining Attendings handle things.

"This is awesome you guys," gushed Jaimie as she put down her bags and hugged April. "I'm really touched." Turing to Arizona, she suggested, "You can cry now if you want to, because I'm about to."

"No, I've come this far honey." She stood by while Jaimie received farewell kisses and hugs then engaged in a quiet moment with her family. Arizona watched as Jaimie handed them each an envelope and that caused her previously spoken words to go to the wayside when Jaimie stepped into her arms. Arizona allowed the tears to cascade down her face and held on tight, "I love you."

"I love you more and I'll be home before you know it."

"You better be or I'll hit people with bricks."

Letting out a laugh amongst her tears, Jaimie replied, "I'd expect no less from you. Now be awesome with the tiny humans and I'll call as soon as I can."

"I will and be a rock star Colonel Miller; I'm so proud of you."

Letting go, Jaimie picked up her gear, "I love you Az."

"Me too with all my heart," shot back Arizona as Jaimie joined the queue for security. She kept watching until Jaimie cleared the area and disappeared from view.

Barbara and Teddy approached Arizona and she sobbed into her mother's shoulder.

-o-

Arizona was completing afternoon rounds when Jaimie called, "Hey honey, how was your flight?"

 _"_ _Hello and it was smooth. I just received my official orders and met my unit members. I've served with them all before so there's no breaking-in period required. How was my mum after I left?"_

"She was a mess just like yours truly."

 _"_ _Shit that sucks."_

"It's all right Jaimie. We actually felt better after a good old fashioned cry."

 _"_ _I'm pleased and there is an envelope for you in the top drawer of the study desk."_

"I wondered where it was considering I didn't get it at the airport."

 _"_ _I didn't want to make a tool of myself at the airport."_

"It's not full of doom and gloom, is it?"

 _"_ _No sweetheart, it's a love letter."_

"Oh that's so much better. Does it have any sexy parts?"

Laughing, Jaimie answered, _"_ _It might do."_

"In that case I'll peruse it in the bath tonight."

 _"_ _You're bloody hopeless Robbins."_

"Yes I am, hopelessly in love with you."

 _"_ _That's what I like to hear."_

"Where are you now?"

 _"_ _I'm in the Officer's Mess at Edwards Air Force Base. Our flight is due to leave in thirty, so I'm having a quiet beer with lunch."_

"Callie told me Sofia asked to sleep in her bed last night in case she cried again."

 _"_ _She is such a cutie and very thoughtful of others."_

"Not really honey. It was all a ruse. She was the one that cried and wanted to be held."

 _"_ _In that case she is adorable."_

"Yes she is."

 _"_ _How is Reggie doing?"_

"Really good and if he keeps improving; he can go home at the end of the week."

 _"_ _That's terrific sweetheart. Oh Az, I have to go. The Loadmaster is walking my way."_

"All right, I love you and have a safe journey."

 _"_ _Cheers and I love you too, bye."_

"Bye babe." Pocketing her phone, Arizona noticed the Nurses at the station looking at her with smiles on their faces. "Uhm, that was Colonel Miller," she explained to the curious onlookers.

"No, really Captain Obvious?" quipped Andrea. "Who would have guessed?"

"I'm searching for a brick," joked Arizona. "Someone find me one STAT."

Her colleagues bellowed with laughter as Arizona joined in.

-o-

 **Tuesday 15th November**

After seeing her parents and Teddy off at the airport, Arizona drove to work and was immediately paged to the Pit while changing into scrubs. Running to the lifts, she arrived at the Charge Counter only to be directed to Trauma Room 2. She found Owen and Edwards working on a small boy.

Glancing up, Owen presented the case, "Seven year old Dylan Randall fell out of the school bus emergency exit window and was struck by a motorist. Paramedics found him unconscious and unresponsive at the scene. Open penetrating head injury to the left side. Left pupil is fixed and dilated. Cerebrospinal fluid drainage to the nose, mouth and both ears. Open fracture of the left tibia and fibula, crush injuries to the right femur and ankle and the abdomen is extended and rigid. CT shows bleeding to the spleen, liver and left kidney. Spine is stable with no signs of trauma. Blood pressure is low as is heartrate. Neuro and Ortho have both been paged."

Viewing the scans, Arizona ordered, "Edwards, page Doctors Torres and Shepard and tell them to meet me in OR 2. Page Doctor Grey with the same message; we have to stop his internal bleeding and relieve the pressure to his brain A-SAP."

"On it Doctor Robbins."

-o-

Arizona, Meredith and Callie were scrubbing out as they watched Amelia continue to operate on Dylan. The damage caused by the traumatic brain injury was severe and repair was not a probable outcome. The other Surgeons had completed their procedures in putting the patient's small body back together, but Amelia's task was not likely to finish any time soon.

"His chances aren't good," lamented Meredith while reaching for a towel.

Callie nodded in agreement, "Even if he survives, his quality of life will be highly diminished. I feel for the parents; do either of you know what exactly happened?"

Anger rose in Arizona as she stepped off the water pedal and grabbed a cloth, "Owen said the school bus bully pushed him out of the emergency window exit because Dylan refused to hand over his lunch box."

"Jesus, where was the bus monitor?" inquired an upset Meredith.

A teary Arizona answered, "Oh the bully had knocked her to the floor when she approached."

"That is so wrong," complained Callie. "Where do kids get that from?"

"Usually their parents or the idiots on the Internet," replied Arizona gruffly.

"It's a sad world when a child thinks that is acceptable behaviour," voiced Meredith before leaving.

"I can't argue with that," remarked Callie sadly as she and Arizona departed. "Have you spoken to Jaimie yet?"

A smile crept up on Arizona's lips, "She called yesterday before flying out of D.C. It will be days before she can contact me again. I sent a care package this morning on the way to the airport."

"She'll appreciate that. How long was her flight?"

"Thirteen hours."

"Crap, are you okay for dinner tonight when you pick up Sofia?"

"I certainly am. Will Taylor be there?"

"Taylor is on night shift and I'm making spaghetti and meatballs."

"Yum."

"You can sleep over if you want and have a couple of wines."

"Is this your way of keeping an eye on me?"

"Yes."

"I appreciate your concern, but I want to be home just in case Jaimie manages to call."

"Oh of course, I didn't think of that."

"It's cool Cal. You want to grab a coffee?"

"Sure and I'll buy."

-o-

Jaimie didn't phone that evening and Arizona's day didn't get off to a good start the next day when she attended the Ped's Ward only to be met by Amelia at the Nurses' Station and given the news Dylan Randall had suffered an aneurism and passed away before the Neurosurgeon could get him into theatre.

Shaken by the news, Arizona took a moment before speaking, "Have the parents been informed?"

"They were with him when he suffered the seizure. They are still in the PICU saying their goodbyes."

"Shit, I'll go offer my condolences. This day just sucks big time."

"I hear you," concurred Amelia. "I'll go with you."

"Thanks Amy. Have you seen Karev this morning?"

"No, but I did hear him and Jo got into it yesterday in the cafeteria."

"I wonder what that was about. They seemed so happy Saturday night after the proposal."

"Well you just never know with those two."

"True."

The two Doctors made their way to the PICU then Arizona conducted morning rounds. Workwise, her days were busy for the remainder of the week and she was grateful to accept Alex's invite for dinner and drinks at Joe's Friday.

It was just after six when Arizona entered the bar and located Alex at the counter nursing a beer. "You been here long?" she asked while settling on the stool beside him.

Turning his head, Alex replied, "Nah, just ordered my first drink."

Joe approached, "What will it be Doctor Robbins?"

"I'll take a beer thanks Joe."

"You got it."

"Is Sofia with Callie tonight?" inquired Alex in between sips of beer.

"Yes. She and Taylor have taken her for a weekend on the boat."

"She'll enjoy that."

A bottle was placed in front of Arizona, "Thanks Joe. So what's going on with you and Jo?"

"Nothing apart from the fact our engagement didn't last long."

"Say what?"

"It turns out she got a little carried away in saying yes and explained on Sunday that she can't marry me until she gets a divorce."

"No, wait … what the hell? She's already married?"

"Yup, seems she actually married that druggie of a boyfriend that used to beat on her."

"Oh Alex, I'm really sorry. What are you going to do?"

"I've been staying at the Archerfield and giving myself time to think. I'm pissed at her for not telling me sooner. It's not the first time she has kept something from me."

"I remember all too well and it sucks. Once we have finished our beers, we are going to the hotel to check you out then you are staying at my place."

"You sure about that?"

"Of course I am. You took me in when Callie kicked me out, so no arguments Mister."

A crocked grin appeared on Alex's face, "Thanks Arizona."

"Besides, it will be good to have your company. The house is too quiet without Jaimie."

"You heard from her?"

"No, but that's to be expected while she settles in."

"That's a bummer dude and seems as I'll be staying with you; let me buy you dinner."

"Deal roomie."

-o-

 **Sunday 20th November**

As Arizona and Alex sat on the couch with beers in hand and a bowl of chips on the low table waiting for the start of the NHL game between Columbus and Washington, Arizona's phone rang. Picking it up off the table, she grinned when she read Jaimie's name.

"Hey honey, how are you?" she answered as Alex turned down the volume.

 _"_ _Hi sweetheart, it's so good to hear your voice and I'm bloody tired. I just finished a twenty hour stint in the OR."_

Relieved to learn her fiancée was in the Green Zone, Arizona smiled, "So you are at the hospital?"

 _"_ _Yes I am. How have you been?"_

"I've been great and have a house guest."

"Who my love?"

"Alex, we were just about to watch the ice hockey."

"Robbins, I'll go use the other TV and give you some privacy" interrupted Alex. "Hey Jaimie, your girl is missing you. Stay safe."

"Thank you and Jaimie says hello."

Once Alex left, Arizona leaned back and got comfortable, "Alex and Jo are going through a rough patch and he is staying with me."

 _"_ _What happened?"_

"It appears Jo is already married."

 _"_ _Bloody hell, that's one hell of a secret."_

"Big time and Alex is heartbroken. He really loves her but she keeps coming up with shit she has kept from him. He wants to settle down and start his own family."

 _"_ _Poor guy; he deserves better, but I'm glad you have someone there with you."_

"He's no substitute for you, but is awesome company. Have things been confirmed your end?"

 _"_ _Yes and next week will be busy."_

"I understand honey and that's great news in one way."

 _"_ _That's my girl and yes, the news is good. How is Sofia?"_

"She asks about you often and has a little cry, but otherwise she is doing well. She is currently on the yacht with Callie, Taylor, Teddy and Luke."

Arizona could image the smile on Jaimie's face as she spoke, _"_ _She'll have a good time. How is work?"_

"I've been busy and mailed you a letter along with a care package."

 _"_ _I look forward to receiving them and did your read my letter yet?_

"No honey, I decided I wasn't going to until the day before you arrived home."

There was a chuckle on the other end, " _Fair enough and I can benefit from that."_

"Yes you can. I did intend on sending you ten Caramello Bears, but I ate four. They were really delicious and your Aunt Maree is mailing me two whole boxes, so I will send more next time."

 _"_ _I'll excuse you this time and be happy with six. They are my favourite treat besides you of course."_

"Thank you. Oh, Meredith and Nathan are officially dating."

 _"_ _That's fantastic. How did Owen react?"_

"Since Owen's wedding, they have been getting along better, so it's all happy times here in Seattle."

 _"_ _Excellent,"_ rejoiced Jaimie with a giggle. _"_ _I should be able to Skype with you Saturday. I'm scheduled to have the day off."_

"I'm on shift, but I'm sure Alex will swap with me."

 _"_ _No worries my love and I'll contact you about nine in the morning your time."_

"I'll be sure to be waiting with Sofia."

 _"_ _Are your parents ready for the move?"_

"Yes. They are arriving next Saturday and staying with me until the removal truck gets to their house on Tuesday."

 _"_ _I'm happy to hear that is all going well,"_ remarked Jaimie before yawning.

"Baby, go to bed."

 _"_ _I'm already there."_

A soft groan escaped from Arizona, "That's a nice image you have just given me."

 _"_ _Sweetheart, please don't go there."_

"Okay, but what are you wearing?"

 _"_ _Khaki boxers and a grey tee shirt."_

"Mmm, that's super sexy and thank you for leaving behind your favourite tee for me to wear."

Jaimie yawned again, _"_ _You are welcome."_

"You better go to sleep."

 _"_ _I can't. I have to call my family first."_

"In that case, goodnight and I love you."

 _"_ _All right Bossy Boots and I love you more."_

"Not possible. Be safe honey."

 _"_ _You too, bye."_

-o-

 **Up next:** Skype and tissue time.


	27. Chapter 27

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & OFC; Callie Torres & Penelope Blake.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment.

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

 **Saturday 26th November**

"How long before we see Jaimie?" Sofia excitedly inquired as she sat beside Arizona staring at the desktop computer monitor.

"In a couple of minutes sweetie," replied an equally enthusiastic Arizona.

Suddenly the screen went blue and the command requesting to connect appeared.

"Mama, here she comes," squealed Sofia.

"You better click the mouse then."

Following the instruction, Sofia waved when a tan tee shirt clad Jaimie came into view, "Hey Jaimie."

Jaime was all kinds of smiles and dimples, "Hi sweetie and hello to you Arizona. You are both a sight for sore eyes."

"We miss you," stated Sofia before launching into great detail about school and the recent trip on the boat.

Arizona ogled Jaimie the entire time and waited patiently for an opportunity to speak. It was a considerable delay as Sofia chatted away non-stop. Arizona's heart performed endless somersaults and backflips as Jaimie focus on Sofia and responded at the appropriate times. She'd never seen Jaimie so animated or beautiful. Although in a war zone, the Colonel appeared at peace and calm as her face lit up and her already huge smile grew.

"Did you get the drawing mama sent?" Sofia asked.

"Yes I did thank you very much. I looked at it while eating the yummy chocolates."

"Do you know what it is?"

"Of course I do. It's the party on the yacht and it just happens to be pinned to the wall behind me." Picking up the laptop, Jaimie moved it so Sofia could see for herself.

"Yay, I see it and it was so much fun. You fix people over there Jaimie?"

"Yes I have sweetie. How high can you count now?"

With that question, Sofia recited the numbers all the way to seventy.

When she was done, Jaimie clapped, "Well done, you'll be at one hundred soon."

Nodding, Sofia replied, "Yeah soon and I have been hugging and kissing mama for you."

"Good girl and thank you."

"Grandpa and grandma are here."

"They are?"

"Yes and taking me ice skating while mama talks to you."

"You're a very lucky girl."

"Yeah, miss you Jaimie."

"I miss you too."

Barbra entered the room and Sofia quickly said, "Got to go, love you."

"I love you too and hello Barbara; it's good to see you."

"Hello Jaimie and you are looking well."

"You too and welcome to Seattle."

"Thanks and I'll let you speak with Arizona, take care. Daniel and I love you."

"I love you both."

After kissing Sofia on the cheek, Arizona was on her own, "Hi there."

"Hello sweetheart, you look great."

"So do you and I assume you are alone?"

"Yes I have this five star B-Hut all to myself."

"Nice, how did your trip go?"

Grinning, Jaimie nodded, "Really well with five located."

"Oh honey, that is awesome news."

"It was a very uplifting experience and we go out again tomorrow."

"Good luck and please be safe."

"I'll do my best and tell me all about your week?"

The couple chatted about the hospital and day to day issues for over an hour before Jaimie was called to attend the OR.

-o-

Over the next month Arizona and Sofia managed to Skype with Jaimie once a week, and on Christmas morning Jaimie informed her she was heading out that day and wouldn't be able to communicate for some time. Although disappointed with the news, Arizona still had an enjoyable day surrounded by family and friends at her parent's new house.

The days rushed by and it was the fifth of January before Jaimie called. Arizona cried when told another four soldiers had been rescued and the rebel camps destroyed. Two weeks later, six more were located then four captives were found three weeks after that. So far a total of twenty three soldiers had been saved with the hope of more to come.

-o-

 **February 14th 2017**

The ringing of Arizona's phone roused her from slumber and she cursed loudly, assuming it was the hospital. Turning on the bedside light, she picked up the device and was overjoyed to read Jaimie's name on the screen. Her spirits lifted as she sat up, "Hey honey, happy Valentine's Day."

 _"_ _Hi my love and yes, happy Valentines to you too. Sorry to call so early, but it's the only chance I'll have."_

"Don't worry; I'm just glad to talk to you."

 _"_ _You sound great Az."_

"You do too and I miss you so much."

 _"_ _I miss you more and less that seven weeks to go."_

"I can hardly believe it and have been marking off each day on the calendar."

 _"_ _I've been doing the same thing. I wish I was there with you now. I could do with one in the downstairs department."_

Arizona laughed raucously, "That would be awesome and I've never heard that adage before."

 _"_ _It's an oldie but goodie sweetheart. Toeier than a Roman sandal is another."_

"That's really funny."

 _"_ _I love the sound of your laughter Az."_

"I love that you make me laugh."

 _"_ _I hope I always will and thanks for your last care package, it was gratefully received."_

"I'm glad. Are you going out today?"

 _"_ _Yes, hence the early call. I'll be unable to contact you for at least a week. However, you will be happy to know it is the last time then I will finish my tour at the hospital."_

Tears sprang to life and Arizona held them back, "That's super news, but not about the no contact part."

 _"_ _Speaking of news, the first story regarding the POWs will be released at a press conference being held by the DoD Friday. All the soldiers are flying home via Germany on Thursday."_

"Wow, that's awesome Jaimie."

 _"_ _It sure is and I'm so happy for them. All the soldiers' families have been staying in Landstuhl during their recuperation and the Department has managed to keep a lid on the situation."_

"I'm so proud of your unit and the Combat Units."

 _"_ _I am too and our job is nearly done."_

"I can't wait to see you."

 _"_ _Me either and I believe you have a new Doctor in your Ped's Department."_

"Have you been speaking with Taylor?"

 _"_ _Yes and she told me about the job offers from Seattle Presbyterian and Grey+Sloan. I'm sure Callie swayed her decision."_

"Oh she definitely did and Taylor has been a valuable addition to my staff since Doctor Patterson retired."

 _"_ _I'm pleased for her and you."_

"Callie is taking her to dinner and asking her to move in."

 _"_ _Excellent. Is Alex still staying with you?"_

"No. He went home two days ago after Jo informed him she'd located the husband in California State Prison doing time for drug trafficking. She drove there to visit him and he agreed to sign the divorce papers. Apparently he'd found true love with some bimbo and was happy to let her move on."

 _"_ _Thank shit for that. I was beginning to worry Alex would never forgive her."_

"He loves her and she will be free to marry him in six months."

 _"_ _Arizona, sorry but I need to wrap this up."_

"I understand."

 _"_ _I love you and stay awesome my love."_

"You know I will and I love you more. Be safe my darling, bye."

 _"_ _Bye sweetheart."_

-o-

Walking into her office after morning rounds, Arizona was greeted by two dozen red roses on her desk. "Oh Jaimie," she whispered as she retrieved the card.

 _ **My beautiful Arizona,**_

 _ **If I had one wish, it would be**_

 _ **to be there holding you and**_

 _ **gazing into your stunning blue eyes.**_

 _ **I miss you greatly my lovely Valentine.**_

 _ **All my love forever and a day,**_

 _ **Jaimie**_

Wiping away the tears falling freely down her cheeks, Arizona took a seat and stared at the arrangement. The teardrops continued to flow until her pager sprang to life. "Damn it," she uttered while reading the message to attend the Pit.

-o-

 **Wednesday 15th February**

Arizona was strolling towards the catwalk on her way to Miranda's office when Callie called out to her. Stopping, she turned around and asked, "Is everything okay?

The smile on Callie's face said it all, "Couldn't be better."

"I gather your dinner went well."

"Taylor said yes and is moving her belongings in on Saturday," answered Callie excitedly.

"I'm really happy for you Callie.

"Thanks and I have more good news."

Blonde eyebrows arched with intrigue, having spoken to Carlos overnight; Arizona already knew what was coming, but played dumb, "You do?"

"My father called this morning and invited me, Taylor and Sofia to Miami for next weekend. Apparently my mother has had a change of heart and wants to meet Sofia."

"Oh that's awesome Cal. I'm pleased for you and Sofia."

With a raised right eyebrow, Called looked at Arizona with suspicion, "You already knew, didn't you?"

"I may have had a conversation with your dad last night."

"He mentioned he'd been reminded of how much mom was missing out on. That was you, wasn't it?"

Grinning sheepishly, Arizona nodded, "Again, I may have spoken to your dad a while back on that subject."

Wrapping her arms around Arizona, Callie pulled her close, "Thank you, thank you so much."

"You're welcome and Sofia deserves to know her Abuela."

"Yes she does and hopefully the gap behind my mother and sister can be lessened," agreed Callie while taking a step back.

"That would be great and I expect full details when you return."

"You got it. Can I buy you a cup of coffee?"

"Thanks, but I am on my way to chat with Miranda about a surgery we have this afternoon."

"We will catch up later than and again Arizona, thank you."

"You are welcome, bye."

-o-

 **Wednesday 22nd February**

The instant Arizona ambled out of her office and saw a distressed Joel and Beverley walking her way; she knew something had happened to Jaimie and her heart ached. When her forlorn parents and Callie came into view behind them; she was left in no doubt her instinct was correct. Suddenly it felt as if her ribs were crushing her heart as they neared. Taking a deep breath, only to feel more pain, the tears streamed down her face and she asked, "What happen? How bad is it?"

In a voice wracked with agony, a uniformed Joel answered, "You should be receiving a call any minute from the DoD informing you Jaimie has been critically injured and flown to Landstuhl Regional Medical Center, Germany."

As the words she had dreaded hearing for the past three months registered with her fear numbed brain, Arizona's knee gave out and her father caught her before she hit the floor. He assisted her to a nearby chair and she looked at him with pleading eyes, "What do I do?"

Before he could reply, her phone rang. With trembling hands, she fumbled for it in the pocket of her lab coat before finally bringing it to her right ear, "Hello."

A male responded, _"_ _Am I speaking with Doctor Arizona Robbins?"_

"You are and I am already aware of the fact my fiancée Colonel Jaimie Miller has been wounded. Her parents are with me now."

 _"_ _Very well ma'am. I need to inform you Colonel Miller is in a serious condition and you should make arrangements to attend the Landstuhl Regional Medical Centre in Germany as soon as possible."_

"Can you give me any further details on her injuries?"

 _"_ _The Colonel was initially treated at a base hospital in Iraq and made stable for transport to Germany. I'm sorry, I have no more information."_

"Thank you for your call." Pocketing her phone, Arizona wiped her eyes and relayed the details to the others then her phone sounded again. Retrieving it, she looked at the unknown number before saying, "Hello."

 _"_ _Doctor Robbins?"_

"Yes."

 _"_ _Ma'am, I am Doctor Walter Faulkner from Landstuhl Regional Medical Centre calling on behalf of Colonel Jaimie Miller."_

Arizona's breath held and her hope soared, "She's conscious?"

 _"_ _She was for a brief time and ordered I contact you to request you bring a Doctor Callie Torres and your parents with you."_

"I don't understand."

 _"_ _Doctor Robbins, your fiancée is gravely ill, but was lucid enough to make a plea for Doctor Torres and your parents to accompany you to Germany."_

"Understood and can you detail her condition?"

 _"_ _It's best you wait until you arrive here. Don't delay your departure Doctor, goodbye."_

Clutching her phone, Arizona collected herself, "We all need to get to Germany A-SAP, including you Callie. Obviously Jaimie requires your expertise. I don't know the extent of her injuries, but it is grave."

Reaching down, Callie gripped Arizona's left hand, "Dad is in LA on business and I can have his jet here and have us in Germany faster than we can organise a commercial flight."

Focusing on tear filled brown orbs, Arizona found her strength and nodded, "Thank you and I'll go speak to Miranda and ask for time off. Alex and Taylor can take over my service." Turning to her parents, she continued, "Mom and dad, can you go to my house and pack a bag while I arrange things here?"

"Yes sweetie, of course we can," replied Barbara.

"Where do you want to meet?" inquired Daniel calmly, in full military mode.

"Back here in the staff car park. I drove Jaimie's car today and we can all drive to the airport together."

Grabbing his wife's hand, Joel spoke, "We have bags in our car and Luke is in the middle of a trial and unable to make the trip. He will join us when he can. Is there anything else we can do?"

"Sofia needs to be picked up from preschool. We can't leave her behind."

"We'll go get her," confirmed Beverley.

Letting go, Callie offered, "I'll run home and pack once I talk to dad."

Standing, Arizona squared her shoulders and remained in control of her emotions like she had been taught many years ago. Once she boarded Carlos' Gulfstream G 650ER jet and finally stopped moving; terror tightened its hold around her heart and she sobbed. Cradled in her mother's arms, she wept until she was no longer able to keep her eyes open from the exertion of fighting the anxiety. Physically, Arizona was spent, so she surrendered to sleep's beckoning call.

-o-

 **Up next** : Mercy dash to Germany.


	28. Chapter 28

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

Three hours later, Arizona woke when Callie gently shook her right shoulder, "Honey, your phone is ringing."

"Oh, it's in my bag," replied a sluggish Arizona while reaching for it and noticing her mother was no longer by her side. "It's your father," she announced as Callie sat next to her. "Hello Carlos."

 _"_ _Hello Arizona. I was saddened to hear of Jaimie's wounding."_

"Thank you and I can't thank you enough for the use of your plane."

 _"_ _Don't mention it. I am calling to inform you I have arranged two vehicles to pick you all up from Zweibrücken_ _Airport and take you to the hospital. There are three double rooms booked under your name at the_ _Ölmühle Hotel in Landstuhl for your stay. You will be seven minutes away from the hospital and if you require anything else; don't hesitate to call me."_

A sob caught in Arizona's throat, "Carlos, I can never repay you for your generosity and kindness."

 _"_ _You are family Arizona and repayment is not necessary. Please keep me informed."_

"I will and thank you again, bye."

 _"_ _Our prayers are with you and Jaimie's family Arizona, bye."_

Swiping away fresh tears with a tissue, Arizona turned to Callie, "Did you know your father organised everything for us?"

"I did. He was more than happy to help and is genuinely concerned about Jaimie. The two of them formed quite the bond the last time he visited and she took him out on the yacht with Sofia."

Smiling at the memory, Arizona asked, "Is Sofia asleep?"

"Yes. She cried her eyes out just like her mama."

A steward arrived with chilled water and handed one to each woman.

"Thank you David," said Callie in a friendly tone.

"You are welcome Miss Torres and dinner will be served shortly."

"Thank you."

After several minutes of silence, Arizona gripped Callie's left hand, "I can't lose her."

"I know, and once we get to the hospital we will know the full extent of her injuries and go from there."

"I'm trying not to think the worst."

"And that's what Jaimie would want. At least we know she hasn't suffered any brain trauma because she made this request."

Letting out a sigh, Arizona managed a tiny smile, "That is a relief, but the fact she asked specifically for you indicates it is bone and limb related. Calling for mom and dad has me baffled though."

"Maybe she wants them with you."

Arizona completed the sentence, "In case she doesn't make it."

"Don't assume anything Arizona."

"I won't, but it's hard not to. Thanks for the chat and I better talk to my parents. They will be thinking of Tim and in a world of hurt."

"I'll go with you."

-o-

Joel organised passes for everyone when the group reached Landstuhl Hospital and they were swiftly welcomed by Doctor Faulkner at Reception. Once introductions had been made, he led them to a comfortable waiting area. Barbara and Daniel kept Sofia occupied while Doctor Faulkner took Arizona, Callie and Jaimie's parents through to the ICU Ward.

He stopped outside a windowless room and addressed them, "Before we go in, I need to discuss Colonel Miller's condition. After she was airlifted here, she had a short conversation in regards to ensuring your attendance. The Colonel then lapsed into unconsciousness due to excruciating pain. She'd held on until she got her message out. After assessment, the decision was made to put her into an induced coma to keep her immobilised and not cause further damage."

Arizona stopped herself from rushing into the room and instead asked, "What are her injuries?"

Doctor Faulkner continued, "Colonel Miller and her Medical unit, along with several Combat Units, were transporting wounded soldiers back to their base hospital when their vehicles were attacked by insurgents. There was an exchange of gunfire and Colonel Miller was struck in the right shoulder by a .50 calibre sniper round when forced to abandon the MRAP she was travelling in and protect her patient by getting him to a safe position."

"Oh dear god," uttered Beverley, well aware of the damage that would have been caused to her daughter. She grasped Joel's hand tighter and wept.

"Bottom line Captain Faulkner?" demanded Joel, anxious for medical data. "There is no need to sugar coat her injuries; we are all medically trained."

Beside him, Arizona started to wobble until Callie wrapped an arm around her waist and held on.

Bobbing his head with understanding, the glum Doctor resumed, "Colonel Miller suffered breaks to her left tibia, right ulna and radius. Her right shoulder is all but gone with the Glenohumeral Joint missing and damage to the scapula and surrounding tissue and muscles. Her arm is being held together by the Teres Major and Minor muscles along with the Triceps Brachii Long Head and Biceps Short Head. All four muscles have been compromised, but blood vessels, veins and nerves were well preserved in Iraq. In short, she needs a shoulder rebuild. Colonel Miller lost the majority of her volume of blood due to damage to the Anterior Circumflex Humeral Artery and has received several transfusions. Our main concern is infection and she refused surgery until Doctor Torres arrived."

Arizona was barely holding on as flashes of her plane crash invaded her brain. A comforting hand to her shoulder from Callie pulled her back to reality and she went straight into Surgeon mode, "Is the arm viable Doctor Faulkner?"

"Yes. We have been able to maintain good blood flow and a strong pulse."

Turning to her friend, Arizona's eyes widened, "Callie, this is why she asked for you. She knew she needed you to save the limb."

Nodding, Callie dropped her hands and looked to Faulkner, "I'll need to examine the injuries and view x-rays before coming up with a surgical plan."

"Of course Doctor Torres and I have arranged for you to have full privileges at our facility. I've done my research since Colonel Miller mentioned your name and Doctor Robbins is correct; you are the best in your field."

"Thank you Doctor Faulkner," Callie humbly acknowledged.

Arizona lay a hand on Callie's forearm, "We can't afford to waste any more time, the rest of us can wait to see Jaimie; you need to see her first."

Faulkner handed Callie a gown and mask along with head and shoe covers as Arizona focused on Joel and Beverley, "Callie is Jaimie's best chance."

"We know," recognised Joe while he helped his speechless wife sit down on a bench seat. "I have seen her operate and she is a genius; the greatest I have ever seen. Our girl is in good hands."

"Yes she is," agreed Arizona. "Please excuse me while I go update my parents." Remaining in control, she went outside and spoke to Daniel and Barbara as Sofia busily coloured in one of the books her mother had packed. Valiantly keeping shock at bay, Arizona calmly phoned Carlos and spoke for several minutes before returning to the ICU.

-o-

An ashen faced and teary Callie exited Jaimie's suite thirty minutes later and removed the remaining sterile coverings, "Arizona, they are preparing Jaimie for surgery now. I will be pinning her ulna and radius, but the break to her tibia doesn't require stabilisation."

"What about her shoulder?" inquired Beverley. "How much damage has actually been done?"

Taking hold of Arizona's right hand, Callie squeezed and addressed her three concerned friends, "I'm not going to lie; there is extensive destruction and Jaimie is very ill. The Head of the Humerus is completely absent along with the Acromion of Scapula. The Capsular and Transverse Ligaments are all but destroyed as is the Subdeltoid Bursa. There is damage to the Pectoralis Minor and Teres Major Muscles and the Rotor Cuff Tendon. That's the bad news; the good is the Glenoid bone is intact as is the socket. The cartilage can be repaired so I will only need to build a Head of the Humerus. There is no shattered bone where the Humerus was impacted, so that's another bonus. I can graft a small section of bone from Jaimie's hips to repair the Acromion, but the procedure is going to be time consuming and I suggest you all go to the hotel and return in the morning."

Arizona went to speak and Callie pressed a forefinger to her lips, "Don't argue. Seriously, I may find more damage once I get Jaimie into the OR and be even longer. We are looking at anywhere from eight to twelve hours, so please go rest and stay healthy for Jaimie. Her recovery is going to be a slow journey and she'll need you three at your best."

With a nod, Arizona got up, "All right and we'll be back by eight."

"Make it ten Arizona and hopefully Jaimie will be awake by then."

Standing, Joel hugged Callie, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Beverley was next, followed by Arizona, "Save her for me and her family Callie."

Tears rimmed Callie's deep brown orbs, "I'll do everything I can honey."

"It's all I ask, thank you."

"Take care of our daughter," beseeched Joel tearfully before leaving hand in hand with Beverley.

"Be a rock star," urged Arizona as she moved away, tears now streaming down her face.

"Hey, I'm an Ortho Goddess; it's what I do."

Smiling slightly at the adage, Arizona left and hoped to hell Jaimie would survive the operation. Even though there had been no mention of the fact Jaimie was in a weakened state due to the blood loss and shock; Arizona was all too aware of the stress her body was about to undergo.

-o-

As soon as Arizona stepped through the entrance of the hotel room she was sharing with Callie and Sofia, her parents followed and Daniel took a sleeping Sofia into one of the two bedrooms and put her to bed.

"Would you like a cup of tea or coffee mom?" Arizona asked while putting her bag on the kitchenette counter.

"I'm fine sweetie. Why don't you go sort out your luggage and have a shower. Your dad and I will stay with Sofia."

"Thanks and I feel like I haven't washed for a week."

"I know what you mean and we can talk once you freshen up."

"I'd like that; I don't want to be alone. I'm so glad you and dad are here."

"So am I Arizona."

Taking her leave, Arizona walked into the second bedroom and organised her belongings before finding some sleepwear and heading for the ensuite. Standing under the warm stream of water minutes later, Arizona allowed the pent up anguish and distress to wash over her as her frame shook with uncontrollable sobbing. Teardrops mingled with water and spiralled down the drain as she held onto the hand railing for balance. By the time she dressed in flannel pyjama pants and one of Jaimie's Army tee shirts, Arizona was in full command of her emotions once more.

Making her way into the other bedroom, Arizona observed Sofia curled up under the covers for several minutes before joining her mother in the living area. "Where's dad?' she inquired while sitting in an armchair.

"Joel dropped by and asked if he wanted to join him for a nightcap in the bar downstairs."

"They've become good friends mom."

"Yes they have and how are you holding up and skip the bullshit."

Knowing it was useless in trying to falsify her reply, Arizona opted for the truth, "I am scared and my heart aches. I just had a good cry in the shower and have full trust in Callie's ability to do all she can for Jaimie. When Callie is confident, she is like a freaking robot and performs miraculous feats in the OR, but I am worried about Jaimie's body being able to handle more trauma."

"I know you are hurting and have concerns, like we all do."

"I am, but I need to remain strong for Jaimie. She doesn't need to wake up and be faced with a fiancée who is falling apart."

"I'm very proud of you Arizona. There was a time when you would have withdrawn and run, but not anymore."

"I learnt the hard way that that trait was such a negative part of my persona after shattering Callie's trust in me. I'd like to think I've come full circle and will no longer buckle under pressure. I choose not to become engulfed in the tragedy of the situation and be here for Jaimie. I've been where she is now and I'm damned if I don't offer her all of me. She will have enough to worry about rather than be concerned about my stability. I will stand by her side every step of the way and be the good man in a storm."

Tears fell unashamedly from Barbara's eyes, "You have come a long way and it does my heart good to see and hear how much you love Jaimie."

"She is everything to me mom, she is my parallel and I never thought there would come a day when my ex-wife and fiancée were good friends and had mutual respect for one another."

Barbara tittered, "I always felt Callie had a little girl crush on Jaimie."

Smiling, Arizona quipped, "You are correct and until she met Taylor; I did have to threaten her with a brick on a few occasions."

Laughing louder, Barbara got up, "I'm beat sweetie and off to bed. Breakfast is at nine in the dining room, see you then."

Standing, Arizona embraced her mother, "I love you."

"I love you too Arizona and Jaimie will be okay," reassured Barbara as she made to leave. Turning back, she asked, "Jaimie was involved in the rescue of those POWS, wasn't she?"

"Yes mom and I am extremely proud of her."

"She's an amazing woman and your love for her will give her the strength she will need to overcome this state of affairs."

Feeling a tad better, Arizona attributed it to the conversation and not bottling up her emotions, "I'm counting on it, no matter what; I will stand by her mom."

-o-

Waking before the alarm was due to sound; Arizona reached for her phone and turned it off. She felt a weight move with her and press into her back. Rolling over, she found Sofia snuggling into her and looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Will Jaimie be okay?" she inquired in a quivering voice.

Wrapping her left arm around Sofia's shoulder, Arizona took a deep breath, "I hope so sweetie. After breakfast we are off to the hospital and she may be awake."

"Will I see her?"

"Yes, but only for a little while. She will be sleepy and won't feel up to talking for long."

Teardrops rolled down Sofia's cheek, "Okay, I love her mama."

Caressing her daughter's back, Arizona struggled to keep the tears at bay, "She loves you too Sof."

"I love you and mommy. Will we be here long?"

Not knowing the answer, Arizona went with a diplomatic approach, "It may be a couple of days or a week sweetie. Either way, you won't miss too many days of school."

Snuggling in closer, Sofia nodded against her mother's chest, "That's okay mama. I can catch up if you need me to stay with you longer, so you don't cry too much."

"That's good to know," Arizona approved Sofia's compassion behind a smile.

"We'll talk about it again once we know how Jaimie is."

"Is she gonna die mama?"

Gulping down her tears, Arizona went with the truth, "I don't know sweetie."

"She told me she would take us to Australia one day to surf, so she can't go to heaven."

"In that case, I am sure Jaimie and mommy will do all they can to keep that promise, but for now, you and I need to get up and get ready for breakfast."

Kissing her mother on the cheek, Sofia dried her eyes with the sleeve of her pyjama top, "I'll be a big girl at the hospital and not cry mama."

"It's okay Sofia, if you feel like it then don't make yourself sick by holding back the tears."

Nodding, Sofia had the last word, "You too mama; you can cry with me."

-o-

Meeting the others in the Hotel Dining Room, Arizona kept an eye on Sofia and was pleased to watch her have an in-depth conversation with her Grandfather on the topic of Disney characters he grew up with. There was laughter and an array of questions that kept everyone's attention off the impending trip to the hospital. Grateful for the diversion, Arizona remained focused as her father recalled his childhood memories with a captive audience.

Barbara, who was sitting beside Arizona, reached for her hand and whispered, "I received a phone call from Luke while getting ready this morning."

Blue eyes widened, "Is he on his way?"

"He called from the plane and should be landing as we speak."

"I'm really glad he is here. He must be worried sick."

"He is and is eager to see us all. I updated him as much as I could, but hopefully he will arrive at the hospital prior to us seeing Jaimie."

"That would be good."

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Surprisingly, I did and woke with Sofia in my bed. She is worried and I told her she can let go now."

"That was sound advice."

"It doesn't help to keep it all in."

"That's very true." Taking a deep breath, Arizona confessed, "I freaking hate all this waiting."

"I can't say I am a big fan," quipped Beverley.

"I'm keen to see Jaimie and know she is okay and I've not been negative once. I would only drive myself crazy if I did."

"I understand what you mean. If there was one thing I learnt about my daughter when she was wounded the last time; it's she is a fighter. Now that she has you and Sofia in her life, she will do all she can to see you again. She loves you both with all her heart and that will be her inspiration throughout her rehabilitation."

Too overcome with emotion, Arizona just dipped her head several times and reached for the packet of tissues in her shoulder bag. Beverley followed suit then the two women spoke about Arizona's previous stay in Germany while her father was stationed there.

-o-

 **Up next:** Luke arrives as the bedside vigil begins.


	29. Chapter 29

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & OFC; Callie Torres & Penelope Blake.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment. To the Guest who mentioned onions, here's another layer!

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

As the visitors gathered in the waiting room of the ICU Ward shortly before ten o'clock, Joel received a text and excused himself, "Luke is at the front gate. I'll go organise his pass and bring him here."

"I'll come with you," offered Daniel with a pat to the Colonel's right shoulder.

Arizona took a seat beside her mother and Beverley sat on her other side. Jaimie's mom reached for her left hand as Barbara held her right, "Hopefully we'll have word soon. Joel made contact with Jaimie's CO this morning to find out more information."

"Did he have any success?" inquired an optimistic Arizona.

Beverley glanced towards Barbara before replying, "Yes he did."

Squeezing Beverley's hand, Arizona smiled slightly, "You can speak freely. Mom figured out the true nature of Jaimie's role with the retrieval mission."

Nodding, Beverley continued, "I see and that will save me disguising my words. The four units had cleared the last of the strongholds and were on their way back with four captured soldiers. One was in terrible condition from abuse. He is actually here at this hospital suffering from severe malformation of his legs due to being hobbled and the bones reset out of alignment."

"Oh dear god, the poor man must have endured so much pain," mumbled Barbara tearfully.

"There is evidence of prolonged torture and this particular chap was found in a crude hole in the ground. He was unresponsive and emancipated and barely able to walk. The authorities haven't been able to identify him. He wasn't wearing his dog tags, so a DNA sample has been taken to compare with medical records on file. The procedure can take another three does to complete before the result is known."

Arizona was about to ask a question when an exhausted Callie entered the waiting room. She headed straight to Arizona, "Good morning everyone. Where are Joel and Daniel?"

"Luke arrived a few minutes ago and they went to organise his pass," answered Arizona while scanning Callie's face for any signs of emotion; there were none.

"In that case, I'll wait until they return before explaining Jaimie's condition."

Arizona's heart sank as she lowered her eyes, "Okay."

Just then the three men walked through the doorway.

"You have news?" inquired Joel as Luke took turns in hugging the four women present.

"Please sit down," suggested Callie. She waited for that to happen before proceeding, "Jaimie is out of recovery and back in the ICU. She is heavily sedated for pain management, but is aware you are all here. She regained consciousness briefly and was coherent enough to ask that one question. I'll be keeping an eye on her for any signs of infection and she will be constantly monitored for any complications."

Arizona's voice was a mere whisper, "Her arm?"

A smile danced across Callie's face, "I managed to rebuild her Humerus with a titanium fixture and repair all the tendon and muscle damage."

"Oh thank god," responded Barbara while Beverley and Arizona clung to one another and wept.

Getting to his feet, Joel shook Callie's hand, "Thank you, thank you so much."

Luke let out a sob and embraced them both.

Taking a moment to dry her eyes once she was released, Callie continued, "It will be days before I'll be able to assess the extent of possible nerve damage due to swelling, but I'm optimistic about Jaimie making a full recovery."

Standing, Arizona reached for Callie, "Thank you."

"I'm glad I could help honey. You can go see Jaimie now, but be prepared for her dozing off and on."

"You go first Arizona" advised Beverley. "She'll be worried about you and eager to see you."

Nodding, Arizona followed Callie into the Ward then donned sterilised coverings before entering Jaimie's room. The flow of tears increased exponentially as she took in the sight of a pale Jaimie lying on the bed surrounded by monitors and IV stands. Jaimie's face was extensively bruised and her eyes closed. Her right forearm was encased in light blue fibreglass and resting on top of the sheet and blanket. Underneath the grey coloured hospital gown, Arizona could see the bandaging and drainage tubing attached to the patient's reconstructed right shoulder.

Callie moved in behind her, "I harvested skin grafts from the back of her thighs. I'm really pleased with the result Arizona. The Trauma Doctors did an amazing job at preserving her arm and that made my procedures easier."

Letting out the breath she had been holding, Arizona rotated, "Oh Callie, I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"You don't need to; it's what any Surgeon would have done."

There was a groan from Jaimie and Arizona inhaled sharply as her fiancée's eyelids fluttered several times before opening and attempted to focus. "Hey honey, it's so good to see you," Arizona finally whispered while leaning over and kissing Jaimie's forehead.

In a halting, groggy tone, Jaimie managed to reply, "Glad … you could … make it."

"I'll give you some privacy," offered Callie with a grin.

With considerable effort, Jaimie waved her left hand at the Orthopaedic Surgeon, "Hey Callie … before you go … I was practicing … before I drifted off." A smile washed over Jaimie's face as she wiggled the fingers of her right hand, "You do … amazing work … rock star."

"That's excellent and I remind you, I am a Goddess," returned a teary eyed Callie. "Now just don't overdo it like we discussed earlier."

"Sure thing Doctor Torres and thanks again for making yourself available."

"You are welcome and I'll be back shortly to check on you."

"I look … forward to it and … recovering."

Once Callie left, Arizona gripped Jaimie's left hand, "You scared the crap out of us."

"It wasn't … done on purpose my love."

"Oh, I missed hearing you call me that in person."

"I missed you … full stop. How are … you going?"

Gliding fingers over Jaimie's clammy temple, Arizona answered, "I'm very relieved you are alive."

Jaimie's eyelids drooped, "I am too. Where is Sofia? Did … she make the trip?"

"Yes honey, she is currently at the hotel with a babysitter. She is anxious to see you and give you a hug."

With closed eyes, Jaimie mumbled, "I miss her … I'm fading … sweetheart. They've got … me on some good … shit."

Smiling at the words, Arizona pecking Jaimie's forehead again, "Don't fight it, you need to rest and heal. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Az, so … in love … with you … need to … tell you something."

"Sleep for now baby, I love you too and we can talk later."

There was no response from Jaimie.

Kissing her lips tenderly, Arizona left the room and told Jaimie's parent to go in. Taking a seat beside her mother, she exhaled, "Despite her injuries and the amount of drugs in her system; Jaimie is in good spirits."

"I'm so glad sweetie," remarked Barbara prior to hugging her daughter tightly.

"I'll bring Sofia to see her this afternoon."

"Good idea," agreed Daniel behind a broad smile. "She's been pining for her."

-o-

Two hours passed before a more focused Jaimie asked to see Arizona and her parents. Once she greeted Daniel and Barbara, she thanked them for being there then promptly drifted off again.

Daniel suggested everyone go have lunch then return. Callie joined them in the cafeteria and excitedly went into detail about the various techniques she used during surgery.

When she was done, she added, "Doctor Faulkner asked if I'd examine one of the POWs."

"The one with the leg injuries?" inquired Joel with interest.

"Yes. Apparently his left ankle was shattered some years ago."

"Years?" interrupted Daniel.

Nodding, Callie clarified, "The last four soldiers were held hostage for a much longer time than the others. Three are still to be interviewed and information about their capture collected. I'll be assessing the fourth after I've eaten."

"Poor buggers, my heart breaks for them," exclaimed Beverley. "I can't even begin to fathom how the families of these men must be feeling."

"I feel for the unknown soldier's family," admitted Daniel with a shake of his head. "They don't even know he is alive."

Joel take a drink of water then queried, "Surely the other mean can identify him. Are they here Callie?"

"Yes they are, but the soldiers had been kept separate from each other and unaware of the other's existence."

The conversation centred on the POWs until Callie departed and the visitors went back to the ICU Ward.

-o-

Barbara and Daniel made their way back to the hospital with Sofia a little after four and she listened carefully while Arizona instructed her not to sit on Jaimie's bed and to be mindful of where she touched her.

Those words of advice sailed out the window when Jaimie patted the left side of her bed, "Hey sweetie, come sit you here."

"Mama said not to, I might hurt you."

"I'll be fine and I'll be able to see you better."

"Mama?" asked Sofia with puppy dog eyes.

Lowering the railing, Arizona lifted Sofia onto the bed, "Just don't touch Jaimie's hip, okay?"

"Got it mama," replied Sofia before turning her attention to the patient. "Hey Jaimie, you okay?"

"I'm feeling much better after a nap and you look cute in your gown and mask."

"Germs not allowed, Grandpa said so."

"He's a wise man," pointed out Jaimie as she placed her hand on Sofia's back.

Brown eyes popped, "We flew in Abuelo's plane across the water."

Notwithstanding her previous words on her condition, Jaimie's eyes started to close, "Did you?"

"I cried cos you were hurt."

"How do you feel now that you have seen me?"

A radiant smile graced Sofia's features, "Much better, what about you?"

"I was scared I wasn't going to see you again, but I'm fine now."

"Good, mommy fixed you?"

"Yes she did; she's a rock star."

"Yeah she is. When can you come home?"

"In a few … days, but … I'll have to … stay in mama and mommy's hospital for a while."

"Will I be able to visit you?"

"You most … certainly will."

"I will read to you."

"I'd like … that sweetie."

"Grandma bought me a new book."

"Maybe you could show me tomorrow. I'm a little tired right now."

"Yay, can do."

All eyes were drawn to the door as Doctor Faulkner walked into the room. He was all smiles, "Colonel Miller, how would you feel about moving to a private room?"

"I'd be … pretty happy."

"Consider yourself on the move."

-o-

When a fatigued Jaimie was settled into her new room, she chatted with Sofia for another ten minutes before Barbara suggested she and Daniel take Sofia back to the hotel and allow Jaimie to rest. The patient was asleep before Arizona decided to leave too and Beverley and Joel soon followed.

Once Sofia was in bed two hours later, Arizona sat on the couch with a weary Callie. "How did it go with the POW?" she inquired before sipping from a cup of tea.

"He is in bad shape physically and mentally. He was awake throughout the examination, but didn't speak or react to my questions."

"That's terrible. What about his injuries?"

"I am going to have to reconstruct his ankle and break his legs before realigning the bones with rods."

A blonde eyebrow rose, "An external fixator?"

"Yes. The extra stability will be needed during the knitting process."

"Has there been any word on the other soldiers?"

"Only the fact they are responding well to treatment for malnutrition and the open laceration caused by torture and assaults."

"Crap, they have been through so much."

"Yes, but thank god they are healing now. Faulkner mentioned their families have been contacted and the men are flying home tomorrow."

"That is awesome news."

Placing her hot beverage on the coffee table, Callie reclined, "I'm really pleased with Jaimie's recovery and the absence of infection."

"I read her chart this afternoon, so did she, but she did point out it was early days and she wasn't out of the woods just yet."

"She is right, and the next two days will be critical. Jaimie told me she is eager to return home and begin rehab."

"I told her not to expect too much in such a short time frame."

"She is keen to be fit for your wedding."

Rolling her eyes, Arizona sadly admitted, "That's only two months away and I have a feeling we may have to propose it."

"Jaimie is determined for that not to happen and I advised her take a deep breath and take it one day at a time."

"I said the same thing and she agreed. Have you rescheduled your weekend to Miami?"

"Sofia and I will be visiting on the tenth of next month.

Tears pooled behind blue eyes, "I'm sorry you've had to put your family plans aside."

"Hey now, it's what friends do in time of need."

"I really do appreciate all you and your dad have done."

"Don't mention it and Jaimie has already offered up the yacht any time I want a romantic getaway with Taylor. There was even mention of sparkly jewellery."

Wiping away the tears before they fell, Arizona smiled, "Awesome."

The two friends discussed Callie's upcoming surgery for an hour before retiring to bed for the night.

-o-

 **Up next:** A serious discussion.


	30. Chapter 30

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment. Kudos to the readers who picked up on the clues left during previous chapters. Questions will be answered, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

Arizona ambled into Jaimie's room early the next morning and noticed the many vases on the window sills filled with flowers. Nearing the left side of the bed, she kissed Jaimie's smiling lips, "Good morning and I see you got my roses and bunch of others."

"Good morning and thank you for the blooms. They are nearly as pretty as you. The other arrangements are from our friends and family. Where is everyone else?"

"Thanks for the compliment and I convinced them last night to sleep in and get some much needed rest. Besides, I wanted some time alone with you."

"That's great because we need to talk."

Keeping her natural urge to be alarmed by the sound of those last four words; Arizona sat down in the chair and asked, "What about?"

"Plans for my recovery and what happened during the mission."

Arizona let out a sigh of relief, "I'm glad you what to discuss both those matters."

"As you know, I would never keep anything from you on purpose and I really wanted to tell you earlier."

"You were a little preoccupied honey and on that note, how are you feeling?"

"Considering it is six o'clock in the morning and my super gorgeous fiancée is sitting by my bed; I'd say I'm pretty bloody fantastic. The fact I am doped up on painkiller kind of helps."

Smiling, Arizona reached for Jaimie's hand, "I must say you look a lot brighter."

"You look as beautiful as always, but I digress. I woke up a few hours ago and did some insightful thinking."

"What did you come up with?"

"I'm not going overboard with expecting miracles. I know I am in for a long and arduous regime of physically therapy once my injuries heal and have prepared myself for the possibility I may never operate again."

Tears dripped rapidly from Arizona's eyes as she realised Jaimie's words were true, "I will be with you every step of the way honey."

"I appreciate the offer sweetheart and yes, I will rely on you greatly. I will need your support and tolerance as I attempt to regain full mobility. There will be days when I am frustrated and probably take it out on you, but please know I won't mean a word of any insult I may toss your way."

A grin came from Arizona, "It's lucky for you I have been in a similar situation and will be able to steer you clear of all the mistakes I made during my rehab."

With teardrops running freely down her cheeks, Jaimie surrendered a large part of her independence to the one person she trusted understood her dilemma, "I'm counting on it Az. I have fought through pain and serious injury before my love, but now I have you to consider. I am asking for your help and your guidance for those times when I fail to keep my head above the water on my own."

"I swear to you right here and now, that I will not allow you to falter and will save you if you begin to drown in the enormity of your journey. We will work together Jaimie and come out stronger at the end."

"That's my girl," blubbered Jaimie, letting go of her fear. "Can you pass me some tissues please?"

Picking up the box on the side table, Arizona took several for herself before handing Jaimie a few, "Do you feel better after getting that off your chest?"

Wiping her eyes, Jaimie nodded, "I really do and love you so much more. I was scared I'd lost my arm when I come to in Baghdad. When I was advised everything had been to done to save it, I knew I needed Callie's expertise."

"We figured that out when we were informed of your request. We also understood you thought you mightn't make it."

"When I was in the Trauma Bay, I caught a brief glimpse of section missing from my shoulder and wanted to be prepared for the worst scenario."

"I understood that to be the case."

"We really do have the same thoughts on occasion."

"Yes we do."

"Okay, what I am about to say to you is going to sound cray, but please hear me out."

"I am listening honey."

"When the Combat Units cleared the last location and found the last four captives; I treated the poor bugger who was held in a shitty cell fashioned into the dirt. He was terribly undernourished and showed signs of classic long term torture and mental psychosis. The clothing he was wearing was nothing but rags and criss-cross scars were visible on his back. The man was covered in filth and in poor hygiene condition. Both his legs were misshaped and he was unreceptive to verbal dialogue."

"Holy crap," uttered Arizona as she watched a gamut of emotions wash over Jaimie's face.

"I cleaned some of the grime off his face and checked his pupils for stimuli. I received some response along with the feeling there was something familiar about him. When he was being lifted into the MRAP, it dawned on me I had seen him before."

Blonde eyebrows rose in anticipation, "You'd served with him?"

"No. I'd never actually met him, just seen pictures. I was positive it was him then before I could radio Base and speak with my CO; our convoy was stopped by a road block. The next second a couple of RPG rounds rocked our vehicle and all hell broke loose. The order to evacuate and for us to seek shelter while backup arrived was given by the mission leader. I had only just alighted from the rear of the MRAP when I was shot in the shoulder. I hit the ground face first and only regained consciousness for a couple of minutes back at the Base hospital. I was kept sedated until I arrived here and that's when I reiterated my entreaty to have you all come here. During all the madness, I was unable to voice my suspicions. This is the most coherent I have been in days and can finally tell someone."

"Are you still sure you know the identity of the soldier?"

Nodding, Jaimie explained further, "I spoke with my CO last night and told him of my notion and he informed me the DNA results would be concluded by eight this morning. Colonel Lynch ensured the search for a cross-match would go back far enough to either confirm or dismiss my ID."

"Wow honey, that all sounds amazing."

"Arizona, I need you to go look at him."

"Why me? Why would I recognise him?"

"Sweetheart, I'm convinced the missing soldier is your brother Timothy."

The blood drained from Arizona's face and her heart stopped beating. She let go of Jaimie's hand and stood. Looking at her fiancée and shaking her head, Arizona questioned her words, "What … why would you say such a insensitive thing?"

Jaimie grimaced as the attempted to reach for Arizona, "I'm not trying to hurt you Arizona. I'm certain it's Tim. Remember the story you told me about him having a small scar running through his left eyebrow after being hit by the football you passed him on Christmas Day?"

Arizona closed her eyes against the pain of remembering, "Yes."

"When I washed his face with saline, I found a scar in that exact spot then when I checked his eyes, they were replicas of yours and your father's. His face was horribly sunken, but I was still sure it was the same features from the many photos you have shown me and the ones on display in our house."

Tossing her hands up in frustration and disbelief, Arizona glared at Jaimie, "It can't be Tim; we buried him ten fucking years ago."

"Sweetie, you told me there was no body, only his helmet, boots and dog tags."

Tears trickled down Arizona's face, "Uhm, there were pieces of his bloodstained uniform."

"What about bone fragments or body parts?"

"There were two small sections of bone identified as part of his shin."

"Okay, I want you to really hear this."

Unable to form words, a distraught Arizona nodded and much to Jaimie's relief took hold of her hand.

"Over the years I have treated many victims of IED and mine explosions. Boots don't get blown off without the feet still laced inside."

"Why didn't anyone think of that before?"

"Az, you and your family were grieving at the time and the Department had enough to list Tim as KIA and not MIA. I suspect the other three soldiers are from your brother's unit."

"So we were lied to."

"I don't think it was done intentionally my love. He is in room 412 by the way. I'd go with you, but Faulkner and Callie would kick my arse."

Pushing her anxiety to the side, Arizona reasoned, "If you are correct, I won't be able do this on my own. I have no idea how I will react."

"I am desperate to support you Az, but am immobilised. What time will your parents be here?"

"Eight, oh shit! Callie is taking John Joe into surgery at seven thirty."

"Bloody hell, go find a wheelchair. You can't wait until after the operation and I need to be with you."

Arizona's addled thoughts had a moment of clarity, "No Jaimie. For fuck's sake, you just had major surgery a day ago after nearly dying and do I need to remind you of the trauma your body sustained?"

Giving her fiancée a coy grin, Jaimie confessed, "You are awfully cute when you swear."

"Stop that and be serious," demanded Arizona while flinging away Jaimie's hand.

"I was being serious. I am a Trauma Surgeon and know exactly how to protect my shoulder. Do you want to wait hours before knowing the truth?"

"Hell no."

"Great and while you are searching for a wheelchair, find me a pair of scrub pants. I don't want my bum on display."

Finding humour in the comment, Arizona smiled, "You have a broken leg and will be seating. No one will see your ass."

"True, so scoot my trucker swearing love."

Rolling her eyes, Arizona departed and ran straight into Doctor Faulkner.

"Good morning Doctor Robbins. How is the patient this morning?"

"She's doing remarkably well." Turning around, Arizona followed him back into the room, "Sorry honey."

"It's fine sweetheart. Good morning Doctor Faulkner."

"Good morning Colonel Miller and why do I get the distinct feeling I have just walked into some nefarious plotting?"

Jaimie was upfront, "Arizona was just getting me a wheelchair."

"What?" protested Walter with knotted brows.

"Chill Captain, I'm feeling great. There's no infection and I have movement."

"You also have a plastered forearm and leg. You are high as kite on Fentanyl so of course you are feeling no pain. You went to all the trouble to have the best Orthopaedic Surgeon fly across the world to save your arm and you want to jeopardise all her brilliant work by getting out of bed?"

Jaimie gave her best dimpled grin and explained the situation. Faulkner listened without interruption until she was done.

"What if I come up with an alternative solution?" he proposed much to Arizona's delight.

"We're all ears," replied Jaimie.

"I can have John Doe brought here. The room is big enough to accommodate his bed."

"Consider your offer accepted," responded Jaimie in a tired voice.

"I'll have it organised and if you are correct; he can share this room."

Jaimie took hold of Arizona's hand, "You are now in the running for my favourite Doctor."

"You mightn't think so once I examine you," scoffed a grinning Walter.

"I'm good to go."

Moving to the side, Arizona watched as a Nurse appeared to assist Doctor Faulkner. Jaimie's gown was unclipped at the right shoulder and Arizona saw the extent of her wounding for the first time. Callie had done a magnificent job of not only rebuilding the shoulder; her skill at reattaching damaged muscle and flesh was nothing short of a miracle. The suturing was close knit as it followed the contours of Jaimie's bi and tri-ceps. Arizona was speechless and ever so grateful for the end result.

The straight incisions on Jaimie's hips were clean and showed no signs of septicity. Jaime was slowly rolled onto her left side by Faulkner as the Nurse supported her other shoulder. The small areas of skin used for crafts were regenerating well and were quickly disinfected then redressed before Jaimie was manoeuvred onto her back again.

There were tears in her eyes and her blood pressure elevated as Walter made his assessment, "The sites are looking really healthy and you can stop pretending you aren't in agony."

Letting out the breath she had been holding, Jaimie mumbled, "That's fantastic news and I was okay until you moved me."

"Honey, you don't have to put up with the pain," admonished Arizona while gripping her hand again. "You can ask for more relief."

With a nod of her head, Jaimie gave in, "Doctor Faulkner, can you adjust the dosage again?"

Moving to the PCA, Walter delivered more Fentanyl through the cannula and shortened the time span between the next instillation, "I can and have you regained any more movement since yesterday?"

In reply, Jaimie slowly raised her right hand an inch off the mattress.

"Excellent Colonel Miller and I'll arrange that visit now. Nurse Farley, can you please sterilise the remaining wounds and redress them?"

"Right away Doctor," acknowledged the petite redhead.

When she was done, Jaimie pulled Arizona closer, "I'm proud of you."

"Why?"

"You are holding it together extraordinarily well."

"I was a raving lunatic five minutes ago," confessed Arizona honestly.

"That was the shock talking sweetheart."

A lone tear escaped Arizona's right eye, "I'm struggling with the concept Tim may be alive and the fact I nearly lost you. Seeing your injuries crushed me Jaimie. The reality of how close you were to leaving me hit me hard, but I need to be strong for you."

"I can understand that feeling and it's okay to let it go. I had a bloody good cry last night and it helped."

A tiny smile found its way to Arizona's lips, "I was a mess on the flight over here, but knew I had to snap out of it. I know I am close to falling apart again, but don't want to scare Sofia any more. She needs me to hold on while Callie is here and answer all the questions she has."

Jaimie's lips curled into a smile, "I bet she's had a few."

"Oh, she has and she is curious about what is going on."

"I hope you told her everything will be fine."

"I did, but it's a lot for her to take in."

"You are a wonderful mother sweetheart. I love you so much and are the wedding plans finalised?"

Appreciative of the change in topic, Arizona's smile grew, "I love you too honey and everything is done.

"Excellent work my love. Did you sleep all right last night?"

"Like a log. Knowing you were going to be okay really helped."

Gripping Arizona's hand firmer, Jaimie brought it up to her mouth and kissed the knuckles, "I'm glad to hear that. I'm going to ask to be transferred to Grey+Sloan Sunday. I don't want Sofia missing too much school and being out of her normal routine."

"Mom and dad were taking her home anyway. Callie told us she wanted you back in Seattle as soon as possible to begin rehab."

"The facilities are top class here, but being closer to home will be much better for everyone. I've stayed here before and the room service sucks along with the beds."

Giggling, Arizona leaned into Jaimie's ear, "I can't wait to have you back in our bed. I've missed waking up with you beside me."

Turning her head, Jaimie captured warm lips and groaned. The kiss deepened before Arizona withdrew.

"I missed kissing you too."

"I did too and no more deployment sweetheart."

"Yay for us and I don't want to go through this again."

"You and me both Az," returned Jaimie as her eyelids grew heavy.

There was a hive of activity as a semi-reclined patient's bed was wheeled into the room. Arizona released Jaimie's hand and moved closer to the unidentified solder and let out a loud gasp. She didn't require a second look to know she was staring at her brother's ravaged face. Tears flooded her eyes as she cupped his face, "Tim, it's Arizona. You've come back to us."

There was sob behind her from Jaimie as long blond eyelashes flutter and dull blue eyes attempted to focus on her.

"Is it really you Sis," croaked out Timothy. "So … tired."

"Yes, it's really me my beautiful Timmy. Mom and dad will be here soon."

Closing his eyes, Timothy pulled his sister against his scrawny chest and wept, "Missed you."

"Oh god, I missed you every day. I love you Tim."

"Love …. you … too."

A teary eyed Faulkner announced, "Looks like this is now a double room. I'll let the authorities know John Doe has a name."

Without moving, Arizona spoke, "It's 2nd Lieutenant Timothy Daniel Robbins, U.S. Army Rangers."

"What did you just say?" asked a dumbstruck Callie from the doorway as she observed her ex-wife hugging her pre-op patient."

Letting go of her now sleeping sibling, Arizona straightened up, "Callie, it's Tim. My brother is alive after all this time."

"Well I'll be fucked," exclaimed Callie before bursting into tears and wrapping her arms around Arizona.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," noted Jaimie before succumbing to the increased volume of pain medication entering her blood system.

-o-

At seven thirty five, Jaimie roused from slumber when her bedside phone rang. Arizona reached for it and answered, "Hello."

"Hello, can I please speak with Colonel Miller if she is available?"

"She is awake, hold on."

Handing over the receiver, Arizona smiled, "It's for you honey."

Placing the handset against her left ear, Jaimie said, "Hello, this is Jaimie."

 _"_ _Colonel Miller, Colonel Lynch here. Damn, it's great to hear your voice again."_

"Likewise Sir; I was a little worry there for a while, but thanks to your amazing Trauma Teams, I am still kicking."

 _"_ _Yes, I was relieved to receive a phone call from your father with an update on your condition after we spoke last night. Doctor Faulkner just called to inform me John Doe has been identified as your fiancée's brother."_

"Yes Sir and it was quite the shock for her. The 2nd Lieutenant is currently in theatre with Doctor Torres."

 _"_ _He is in good hands then. I know it's a moot point now, but the DNA cross-match confirmed Lieutenant Robbin's identity. Was he responsive to his sister's appearance?"_

"Yes he was Sir."

 _"_ _That's wonderful news Colonel. I hope to meet him when I visit you tomorrow for a debriefing and report."_

"I'll have them bake a cake Sir."

 _"_ _I like chocolate and it really is good to hear you so chirpy. You were kind of out of it last night."_

"I'm feeling fantastic Sir and look forward to your arrival."

 _"_ _As do I, goodbye Colonel Miller."_

"Bye Sir." Handing the receiver to Arizona, a beaming Jaime placed her hand on Arizona's forearm, "That was my Commanding Officer Colonel Lynch from the Balad Joint Forces Base outside Baghdad. He'll be here tomorrow for a debriefing and would like to meet your brother."

"Cool," replied a somewhat aloof Arizona.

Jaimie identified the problem straight away, "Sweetheart, you've had a big morning. Why don't you lie beside me and get comfortable."

"There's not enough room on the bed and I am worried about Tim."

"I know and you have two choices; either go watch his surgery or cuddle with me and tell me more about him until you parents show up."

With no small amount of guilt, Arizona opted for the first, "Would you mind if I go observe?"

"Bloody hell, of course not. Tim has been gone from your life for a long time Az, so go. If it was me; I would be assisting in the procedure after pulling rank."

Laughing at the analogy, Arizona got up and kissed Jaimie, "Can you send mom and dad to the gallery when they get here?"

"I can and I'm so happy for you and your family."

"Crap, there is so much to tell him."

"Yes there is my love. Go now before I bawl again."

Tears filled Arizona's eyes, "I don't know when I'll stop."

"Soon Arizona, soon there will come a time."

The second Arizona departed; Jaimie pressed the Nurses' call button and asked to speak with Doctor Faulkner. The pain had broken through her barrier and she was unable to hold it at bay any longer.

Once Walter checked the monitors and chart, he authorised another adjustment to the Fentanyl then checked the wound sites for infection. There were all clear and a relieved Jaimie surrendered to the drowsiness clouding her consciousness.

-o-

Jamie woke to a throbbing headache and excruciating agony fifteen minutes later. Unable to bear the light, her eyelids remained shut as she blindly searched for the call button with her left hand. She located it by her thigh and depressed the switch as panic took over.

A Nurse entered the room seconds later and immediately noticed the perspiration dripping from Jaimie's forehead and the grey pallor of her skin, "I'll have Doctor Faulkner paged Colonel."

"Thank you," mumbled Jaimie as Arizona's parented appeared.

They instantly recognised what was happening and Barbara approached the bed. Taking Jaimie's hand, she commented, "It's Barb honey. Where is Arizona?"

The reply was delivered through gritted teeth, "OR 2 gallery. You need to go there and she will explain."

"We can't leave you like this."

"I'll be okay. It's a high fever caused by an infection and Faulkner is on the way. Please go be with Arizona, she needs you."

"So do you."

"My family aren't too far away."

"Okay, but you'll be in our thoughts, love you."

"Love you too."

With a squeezed of the hand, Barbara and Daniel were gone.

A few seconds passed and Walter raced into the room, "Where is the pain Colonel?"

"Right hip and it's septicity."

Pulling back the covers, a gloved Doctor inspected the surgical area, "You are correct. We need to get you into surgery A-SAP."

"Yeah Doc, I am unfortunately too familiar with the drill," retorted Jaimie before passing out from the pain.

-o-

 **Up next:** More surgery, more tears and decisions made.


	31. Chapter 31

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment. The responses to Tim have been great, but get the tissues ready! Enjoy this instalment.

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

Arizona glanced up when she heard someone enter the otherwise empty gallery. Tears instantly flooded her eyes as she stood and steadied herself against the back of the chair. Before either of her curious parents could speak, she blurted out, "John Doe is Timothy."

"What?" questioned Daniel in disbelief behind ashen features.

Moving closer to her parents, a trembling Arizona attempted to regain some control over her escalating emotions, "Callie is operating on Timothy right now. Jaimie recognised him while she was treating him at the hovel where he and the other three soldiers were located. She was desperate to inform us, but was wounded. That is the reason she asked for you to accompany me here. DNA results confirm his identity, but I saw him and spoke to him down in Jaimie's room a short time ago; my brother is alive."

"Oh dear god, it's a miracle," cried Barbara as she clung to Arizona and broke down.

A stunned Daniel stumbled over to the glass window and looked down at the medical team, "You are positive it's him? There is no doubt?"

"It's Tim dad. He acknowledged my presence before the pre-op meds kicked in."

"Holy fucking crap," remarked Daniel prior to collapsing into a nearby chair and sobbing.

Unclenching their hold, Barbara and Arizona went to him and embraced him from both sides. They remained in the huddle for some time before Barbara finally sat down beside her husband and reached for her daughter's hand, "Jaimie isn't well sweetie. She has an infection and was in immense pain when we visited. She insisted we find you here and explained the Doctor was on his way."

Wiping away her tears, Arizona made eye contact with her mother, "Shit! Her wounds were only checked an hour ago and everything was fine. I have to go to her mom."

Lifting his head off his wife's shoulder, Daniel suggested, "We'll stay here Pumpkin and keep an eye on Tim. Christ, I can't believe I just said that."

Nodding, Arizona updated her brother's procedure, "Callie has a long way to go; she's barely started. I'll be back as soon as I know Jaimie's condition."

"Go sweetie, we've got this. Jamie needs you," urged Barbara.

Dashing from the room, Arizona headed to Jaimie's room. She was stopped at the Nurses' Station and advised Jaimie had been taken to OR 4. Pivoting on her right heel, Arizona took off for the new destination and entered the viewing gallery minutes later.

Her heart crumbled when she saw Jaimie being prepared for what she knew would be a wound debridement. Taking a seat in the front row, she observed as the medical personnel went about their tasks. She immediately moved to the wall mounted intercom when she witnessed the two Surgeons arrive. One looked up to her and nodded while pointing to the internal communication system. Arizona realised it was Faulkner and pressed the talk button.

"What's your diagnosis Doctor Faulkner?" she inquired in full Doctor mode.

"Call me Walter and the Colonel has an infection at the surgical site of her right hip. We've caught it early, so I'm hoping only a small amount of tissue is necrotic."

Exhaling, Arizona gave the Surgeon a smile, "That's good news."

"Keep the speaker on and I'll apprise you as we proceed Doctor Robbins."

"Thank you Walter and it's Arizona."

"Ready when you are," stated the Anaesthesiologist.

Walter took up position at the side of table and raised his hand to the Surgical Nurse, "Let's begin; four blade please."

A panic stricken Joel and Beverley wandered into the room moments later and Arizona hugged them. She explained Jaimie's current state and once they appeared to calm; she went on and told them about Timothy's resurgence. All three cried tears of elation before settling into seats and watching the operation unfurl.

-o-

Two hours passed and a much relieved Arizona, Beverley and Joel watched Jaimie being wheeled out of the OR on her way to the ICU. She would stay be there for at least the next two days under observation while the infection in her blood system abated.

Walter's assessment had been correct and only a small section of skin and underlying tissue had been eradicated. Now she knew Jaimie was back on the road to recovery, Arizona embraced Jaimie's parents with a promise to update them on Timothy's condition, then hightailed it back to her parents.

Stopping for coffee along the way, Arizona took a moment to collect herself before joining her parents carrying a cardboard tray containing hot beverages. Sitting, she handed them over then discussed Jaimie's surgery. Daniel and Barbara were pleased with the news and thankful for Joel and Beverley's kind words of love and blessings.

Using a folded up tissue, Barbara dried her eyes, "Callie just informed us she is halfway through repairing Tim's ankle and then will move onto his left leg."

"That's good mom."

"It's been one hell of a day," noted Daniel. "And it's only ten o'clock.

"You can say that again dad. I hope this rollercoaster of emotions is near an end. Oh crap, I should inform Carlos."

"Already done Pumpkin," commented Daniel while draping an arm around Arizona's shoulders. "You can relax and once I finish my drink, I'll go update him about Jaimie."

"Thanks dad, but I think I'll go back to the hotel and spend some time with Sofia. She'll be missing everyone and anxious about Jaimie."

"Excellent idea sweetie," agreed Barbara. "How long before you can see Jaimie?"

"She won't be awake for a few hours and needs to rest. I don't plan on visiting until tonight."

"I guess this set back will delay her return to Seattle?" surmised Daniel.

"It definitely will. With this surgery, she won't be fit to travel at least until next week."

"That's a shame," lamented Barbara while dabbing at fresh tears.

"As long as she heals, I don't care how long I have to stay here."

"We'll be with you Arizona."

"I keep waiting to wake up only to discover this is all a dream."

"We know what you mean Pumpkin."

With a roll of her eyes, Arizona smiled, "I guess I better organise to have some laundry done back at the hotel; I'm running out of clean clothing."

Passing over several tissues, Barbara nodded, "Looks like it sweetie."

"I'll be back soon, love you both."

-o-

Jaimie was still asleep when Arizona attended the ICU at six as was Timothy when she went to the room he would be sharing with Jaimie once her condition was downgraded. Standing in the doorway, Arizona grinned at her parents. Both were seated by Tim's bed and holding hands. She could have sworn they appeared to have rejuvenated since she saw them last. They were wearing smiles as they watched over their son and turned to Arizona when she neared.

"How is he doing?" Arizona inquired prior to hugging them.

Barbara answered, "Callie was really pleased with the surgery and suggested we could take him back to Grey+Sloan with Jaimie."

Arizona's heart did a happy dance and her grin widened, "That's awesome."

Patting his daughter's shoulder, Daniel added, "She also mentioned he would probably sleep through the night. How is Jaimie?"

"Asleep too, so I'll visit first thing in the morning."

"It's good she is resting," noted Barbara.

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

"Then go grab something now while I watch over Tim."

"Good idea," remarked Daniel as he stood and stretched his long legs.

"Can we get you anything sweetie?"

"No thanks mom. I'll have something back at the hotel."

Just then a beaming Callie waltzed into the room, "Hello everyone."

Arizona stepped up and hugged her, "Thank you so much Cal."

"You are welcome and I checked in with Jaimie on my way here and she won't wake until the morning and neither will Tim, so I suggest you all go back to the hotel and get a decent night's sleep. I'm headed there too and we can all have dinner with Sofia. It will be the perfect opportunity to explain to her how her uncle is alive."

"Oh crap," began Arizona. "That is not going to be easy."

Smiling, Callie continued, "I convinced Joel and Beverley to join us and they are waiting downstairs for us. I think a big family dinner would do us all the world of good."

"I agree," said Barbara before kissing her son's bruised forehead. "Tomorrow is going to be very demanding and emotional."

"You got that right honey," assented Daniel as he leaned over Timothy's bed and pecked his crown.

Following suit, Arizona happily departed with the others.

-o-

Sofia was halfway through her apple strudel topped with ice cream when she slapped a hand to her forehead and sighed, "Okay, my uncle Tim isn't in heaven with daddy and Lexie anymore; the bad men hid him?"

"That's right Baby Girl," replied Callie.

"So when do daddy and Lexie come home?"

Arizona took a deep breath and answered, "Tim wasn't in heaven, but your daddy and Lexie are."

Shrugging her shoulders, Sofia looked to Arizona then Callie, "You and mommy lied about heaven?"

"Not on purpose. We thought that's where Tim was. No one knew the bad men had him until this morning."

Sofia's face scrunched up in confusion, "He was lost?"

"Exactly," cheered Callie, proud of her daughter's reasoning.

"Who found him?"

"Jaimie and her Army friends," replied Arizona.

"Was that how Jaimie was hurt?"

"Yes Little Miss, but she will be okay," commented Callie while turning to Arizona.

Smiling, Sofia dipped her spoon into her bowl, "When do I see him?"

Arizona took the question, "Maybe tomorrow."

"And Jaimie?"

"Hopefully tomorrow."

"Will Uncle Tim play with me?"

"He won't be able to sweetie. He has to heal first, the same as Jaimie."

"Can he read to me?"

"I'm sure he'd love to once he meets you."

"Okay," said Sofia nonchalantly before returning to her dessert.

There was a collective round of sighs around the table from the adults and Arizona took a sip of chilled water while her nerves settled.

Once Sofia was in bed listening to a story from Daniel, there was a discussion on a change of plans now that Timothy had been found and his parents intended on staying by his side. With Jaimie's recovery suffering a setback; Callie and Arizona decided to keep Sofia in Germany until the following Monday when Timothy and Jaimie would be transferred to Grey+Sloan for further treatment and rehabilitation.

-o-

 **Sunday 26th February**

Arizona was at the hospital by six thirty and donned protective coverings swiftly before walking into Jaimie's suite. Her fiancée was semi-reclined and wide awake. Arizona started to cry when Jaimie smiled and asked, "How's your brother doing?"

"He's really well, but still asleep. Callie is assessing him now then will be here to check on you." Taking Jaimie's left hand, Arizona apologised, "Sorry for crying."

"Hey, you go right ahead sweetheart. You don't need to hold those tears back anymore."

"Okay. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. I woke around two this morning and had an up chuck that didn't want to end then I went back to sleep. I vomited again an hour ago, so they gave me an injection of Metoclopramide for the nausea. I also asked for a toothbrush and some paste to get rid of the hospital breath."

"That was thoughtful of you, not that I can kiss you."

"More' the pity, but anyhoo, how is Sofia dealing with all this drama?"

"She was over the confusion of her uncle's reappearance by the end of dinner last night. Now she is eager to meet him and visit you."

"Great and I gather you haven't had the chance to catch up with Tim since his surgery/"

"No and there is so much to tell him."

"There certainly is," agreed Jaimie before letting go of Arizona's hand. "I'm going to hurl."

Grabbing a receptacle off the table, Arizona placed is against Jaimie's mouth. She held it in place as Jaimie gripped her wrist and regurgitated bile. She disposed of the bag once Jaimie was done then handed over the toothbrush with a stripe of paste along with refilling the plastic tumbler with fresh water.

Callie joined them as Arizona wiped Jaimie's mouth and asked, "Are you still nauseous?"

"Yes and hello."

"I'll write you up for another dose of Metoclopramide."

"I appreciate it. Is Tim awake?"

"Yes he is."

"Excellent. Go see him Arizona; you have much to discuss."

Blonde eyebrows arched, "What about you?"

"I'll be fine and I'm sure my parents will visit soon."

"They'll be here at eight with my parents and Sofia."

"You go and we'll speak later. Besides, I have the Ortho Goddess here to keep my company while I ralf. You won't be missing anything sweetheart and I'm starting to tire."

Leaning over, Arizona kissed Jaimie's lips behind her mask, "True. Callie let me know if Jaimie's condition changes."

"I will and be kind when you tell your brother about me."

A brilliant smile graced Arizona's face, "I only have good things to say about you."

"Thank you. Now get out of here while I examine my patient."

"Okay I'm going."

As she left, Jaime asked for another sick bag and Arizona was in two minds about staying when Callie spoke.

"I've got this Arizona."

-o-

Strolling into Tim's room, Arizona dried her eyes, "Good morning."

"Hey there and it's okay to cry. I've done my fair share since I woke up."

"You're not in pain are you?"

"No Sis, just incredibly thankful to have been found and sleeping on a mattress. How are mom and dad?"

"They're still in shock I think. They'll be here to see you at eight."

Kissing her brother's cheek, Arizona pulled a chair over and sat down, "I've never seen dad cry so much or swear come to think of it."

Dull blue eyes popped, "The Colonel?"

"Yes Tim. He's changed a lot the past couple of years. Your supposed death really hit him hard and he's only just recently spoken about it."

"Wow. I can't wait to see him and mom."

"It's amazing to have back Tim."

"I never thought I'd see you again," admitted Timothy as tears fell.

Teardrops dripped onto Arizona's cheeks, "Me too. You were listed as KIA."

"Fuck, so everyone thought I was dead?"

"Yes. They found pieces of your blood soaked uniform, your dog tags, vest and helmet along with your boots. They also located splinters of bone from your shin amongst the rubble."

Shaking his head, Tim cursed again, "Fuck! After the explosions I was dragged out of our Hummer and stripped. The only injury I had was a broken left leg. The bone was poking out of my shin and I lost consciousness. I woke up in some run down building with a rebel putting my bone back together with a splint."

Arizona's heart sank, "Oh Tim."

"They forced me to package their filthy drugs and continually beat me when I refused."

An exhausted Tim sobbed uncontrollably and Arizona got up to hug him, "Ssh, you don't need to talk about it now. It can wait until you are stronger."

It took ten minutes for Tim to settle and Arizona sat back down.

"What's the date Ari?"

"It's Sunday the twenty sixth of February twenty seventeen."

The colour evaporated from Tim's face, "I was held for ten years?"

Arizona's reply was a mere whisper, "Yes."

"Holy fuck, I lost track of time after three years. That's when the pricks put me into that fucking hole in the ground after smashing my ankle. I tried to escape for the tenth time and that was my punishment."

"Oh good god," howled Arizona as the horror of what her brother had endured became a reality. She held Tim's hand tighter and waited for him to continue.

"It was the thought of you, mom and dad that kept me going. When I was first taken the bastards flogged me and tried to get me to confess my crimes against their country. I told them nothing and after a few weeks, I thought they'd kill me, but they put me to work instead. I was beaten often and had my other leg broken after trying to abscond the first time. As time went by, they dragged me out of that fucking hole every day. Even when I couldn't walk; they propped me up on chair." Wiping away tears with the back of his hand, Timothy went on, "I closed my mind off a couple of months ago and lost all hope. They broke me Ari, but I never gave up any military information."

Gulping back her own tears, Arizona nevertheless smiled, "I'm so proud of you, so are mom and dad."

"I've been ashamed of myself for a long time Ari and will need therapy when I get stateside."

"Yes you will and I recommend Doctor Katharine Wyatt at the hospital I work at. I'll do whatever I can to get you through this Tim."

"I'm a fucking mess Sis and will need your help," admitted Timothy as he fought to keep his eyelids open.

"Rest Tim, we'll talk later."

"I missed you so much."

Those five words shattered Arizona's heart and she cried for all her brother had suffered and lost. She continued to hold his hand while he slept and kept reminding herself she wasn't caught up in some never ending nightmare. Her thoughts turned to how she was going to explain the past decade to a man who had been barricaded from the outside world for the better part of his thirties and endured such atrocities designed to break the human spirit.

-o-

 **Up next:** Another setback amid revelations.


	32. Chapter 32

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment. Enjoy being spoilt with two chapters in two hours.

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

Arizona was reading a magazine Callie had dropped off earlier before returning to the hotel when Timothy groaned. Discarding the publication, Arizona stood and asked, "Are you in pain?"

With eyelids firmly closed, Timothy replied groggily, "Yes, my legs hurt."

Leaning over the bed, Arizona pressed the call button and stood by as a Nurse attended to her brother. Doctor Faulkner and Callie entered the room seconds later and Walter immediately increased the dosage of morphine being delivered by the PCA. After an examination of his surgical sites, both Doctors left and Timothy gave his sister a cheesy grin.

"What?" she inquired while sitting back down. "What's that look for?"

"Doctor Torres is a knockout; she can visit anytime."

"I don't know how to break this to you Romeo, but you're not her type and her girlfriend would kick your ass."

"Really, she plays for your team?"

"Yes she does and her partner is a recently retired Army Major."

"Wow, so I gather you know her well."

"Callie and Taylor are Doctors at Grey+Sloan Memorial Hospital in Seattle where I work."

Blond eyebrows knotted together, "You moved to Washington State?"

"Yes I did. I took up a position there seven years ago as an Attending then quickly became Head of Paediatric Surgery. I completed my Fellowship in Neonatal Surgery a few years back and also head up Foetal Surgery."

Tears formed in Timothy's eyes, "Well done Sis. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you and Callie is actually Head of Orthopaedic Surgery."

"Okay, I am a little confused. Why is she here in Germany?"

Arizona had no idea where to start, so delayed, "It's a long story."

A smile appeared, "You better start before mom and dad arrive. You won't have the chance to tell me then."

"True and I'll give you an abbreviated version for now."

An orderly walked in and placed a tray on the roll-away table, "Good morning, enjoy."

"Thank you," replied Arizona and Timothy simultaneously.

"Eat while I catch you up a little," suggested Arizona.

Lifting the lid, Timothy cheered, "Yay, oatmeal. I used to dream about this stuff all the time and steak."

Grinning at his enthusiasm, Arizona began, "When I finished my Residency at John Hopkins, I was looking for a new start, so I opted for a hospital with an excellent training and teaching program. It took me a long time to get over your death and move forward."

Timothy stopped eating, "Those fuckers took so much away from me and my family."

"Yes they did. When I arrived at Seattle Grace, I dated like crazy but avoided relationships. That lasted until I saw Callie for the first time and lost my heart."

"Crap, so you were a couple?"

"We were together seven years and married for five before I fucked it up big time. I failed to be a good man in a storm."

"Aww geez Ari, I'm sorry to hear that."

"I was unaware I was suffering PTSD at the time and didn't accept help. I was a mess, but we can discuss that some other time."

"Okay Sis."

"Callie and I have a five year old daughter who is eager to meet her Uncle Tim."

Tears seeped from blue eyes as Timothy put down his spoon, "Another major event I was robbed of."

Holding off her own tears, Arizona went on, "Sofia Robbin Torres Sloan is her name and she is amazing. She's a mini version of Callie, but has so many Robbins family traits. On the day I proposed to Callie, she was pregnant with Sofia and we were involved in a car accident. Callie suffered horrific injuries and Sofia was born prematurely at twenty three weeks. I nearly lost them both, but we survived the struggle. Sofia had a slow start to life, but she's excelled over the years."

"I can't wait to meet her and you can explain about the Sloan part of her name at a more convenient time."

"Sure and Callie ended our marriage after trying to forgive me for cheating on her."

Shock registered on Timothy's face, "What? You were unfaithful? Shit Ari, you're one on the most loyal people I know. Oh wait, PTSD played a part in it?"

"Yes it did, but in the end; I took full responsibility for the marriage breakdown."

"I gather you are still friends though because of Sofia."

"We had to work on it, but we do love each other as friends and have a good relationship."

"I'm glad." Looking at the ornate ring on Arizona's left hand, Timothy asked, "Am I right in assuming you've found someone else."

A brilliant smile graced Arizona's lips, "Yes. I'm engaged to an Army Medical Corps Trauma Surgeon and she is the reason Callie, me, and our parents are here. Colonel Jaimie Miller led the Medical Units involved in rescuing you and twenty six other POWs."

"Fuck, really?"

"Yes. Unfortunately she was injured severely in the attack during your and three other soldiers' retrieval."

"Crap, wait a minute; are her eyes green?"

"Yes and before you ask, she worked on you."

"I was so out of it from the constant pain, but I do recall her briefly." Timothy's mouth curled into a smile, "So you bagged yourself a Colonel?"

Smiling, Arizona quipped, "I sure did and the wedding is in two months time, so you better work hard at being able to dance at the reception."

Chuckling, Timothy beamed, "I certainly will and I remember making that promise to you years ago."

"You may have missed my first wedding, but I'm so glad you will be there for the second and last. Jaimie recognised you from the pictures I showed her and requested mom and dad accompany me here. She also asked for Callie to operate on your legs and to save her arm."

"Her arm?" queried Timothy with a furrowed forehead.

Arizona told her brother about his rescue and the subsequent ambush along with Jaimie's wounding.

"Holy crap, I'm sorry she was hurt. Were there others injured during the attack?"

"There were just some minor shrapnel injuries and the other three POWs have already gone home."

"That's good Ari. I'm a little tired, do you mind if I close my eyes?"

"Heavens no, you go ahead and sleep. Mom and dad will be here soon with Callie and Sofia."

"Cool," mumbled Timothy as his eyes drooped.

-o-

While her brother slept, Arizona returned to the ICU only to find Jaimie also sleeping. She was leaving the Ward as Walter entered.

"Arizona, I was just looking for you."

"Is something wrong?" asked Arizona while holding her breath.

"I've had to sedate Colonel Miller. After Doctor Torres left, the vomiting returned and caused quite a fair amount of movement to her shoulder and resulted in an increase of pain. I needed to immobilise her before more damage was done. I'm waiting for Doctor Torres to arrive and examine her, but I suspect there may be a problem."

"Crap, Jaimie wouldn't have been happy about that."

"She wasn't and should sleep for the rest of the day."

Wiping away several tears, Arizona conceded, "I guess it's for the best."

"It is. She needs to stay still and allow herself to heal, especially if there are further complications."

"Is she stable enough to endure an eight hour flight home?"

"If she remains sedated, I believe so. You're thinking she will be more settled at Grey+Sloan?"

"I am and she only said it herself this morning."

"Let me confer with Doctor Torres first."

"Oh crap, Colonel Lynch has to interview her today."

"Already done thirty minutes ago before Colonel Miller went under. Colonel Lynch had to bring the debriefing forward due to a scheduling conflict and was disappointed he was unable to meet you and your brother."

"That's one less worry for her."

"Yes and I'll speak with you once I discuss the matter with Doctor Torres."

"I appreciate that and I'll be in Tim's room in the meantime."

"I'll come find you."

"Thank you Walter."

-o-

After sitting with her brother for an hour, Arizona grinned at her parents when they entered the room. Standing, she greeted them with a hug, "Hey. Tim's been asleep since eating breakfast."

Barbara looked to her son and reached for his hand, "He's so skinny." She sobbed as Daniel placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"He'll beef up once we get him home and you cook for him."

"Honey, I still can't believe our boy is alive."

"Sweetheart, I am having trouble getting my head around it too."

Easing out of the room, Arizona backed up against the wall and closed her eyes. Tears streamed down her face and she smiled as she was overcome with happiness.

Moments later, she felt a gentle hand on her forearm as she was pulled into an embrace. Opening her eyes, she sighed as Callie spoke.

"You looked like you needed a hug."

Crying into her friend's shoulder, Arizona took a moment to regain control over her erratic emotions, "Thank you. I'm still having a hard time adjusting to all that's happened."

"I can understand it's not easy."

"I feel like I'm on a speeding train and can't get off. I'm being pulled from both sides. I desperately want to be by Tim's bedside then feel totally guilty for not being with Jaimie."

"Speaking of Jaimie, I've had a chat with Doctor Faulkner and once Jaimie's infection starts to respond to the new antibiotics; she can be flown home. I've ordered an MRI on her shoulder and am waiting to be paged to Radiology."

Stepping out of the clinch, Arizona dabbed her eyes with an ever present tissue, "I'm so pleased to hear that."

"I see no reason why your brother can't fly out too."

"Thank you Callie. Oh my god, where is Sofia?"

"She's with Beverley in the ICU. I thought she could wait there while waiting for your parents to have some time with Tim."

"That was a good decision as Tim is asleep. Have you spoken to Taylor today?"

A dorky grin formed on Callie's lips, "I called her last night and everything is fine at the hospital. All our friends send their best and are thinking of you and Jaimie."

"That's nice of them and they'll be shocked to learn about Tim."

"They certainly will. How about we go have a coffee and talk about travel arrangements with dad?"

"That sounds good and my treat."

-o-

Arizona was enjoying a family moment at a nearby ice cream parlour with Sofia when she received a text from Callie informing her Timothy was awake. Texting back she was on the way, Arizona reached for a napkin and cleaned her hand of chocolate then did the same to Sofia.

"You ready to see your uncle?" she asked while bundling up the serviette.

If the grin and wide eyes were anything to go on, then yes, Sofia was more than ready, "Will mommy be there?"

"Yes sweetie."

"Okay, let's roll."

Smiling at her daughter's use of one of Jaimie's sayings, Arizona gathered up her phone and shoulder bag then the rubbish on the table. She took hold of Sofia's hand and the duo made their way to the garbage bin then outside. Crossing the street at the intersection, the pair walked to the hospital entrance.

Using the elevator, Arizona and Sofia entered Timothy's room minutes later. Tim was sitting up and talking to his parents and Sofia let go of her mother's hand and ran towards the bed.

"Hi, I'm your niece Sofia and I'm glad Jaimie found you."

An enormous grin took up residency on Timothy's face, "Well, hello there young lady. My mother was just telling me how smart you are."

With a coy tilt of her head, Sofia asked, "You feeling better?"

"I'm getting stronger every day. Hey Ari, you weren't joking when you told me my niece is a mini version of her mommy, she's beautiful."

There was a chuckle from Callie as Arizona responded, "Yeah she is and it's nice to see you awake. How's the pain level?"

"Not too bad. Would you like to sit on the bed Sofia?"

"Yes please and I'm happy you are not in heaven."

"So am I."

Settling on the mattress, Sofia studied her uncle's face, "You have eyes like my mama and grandpa."

"Yes I do and I've been told you like books."

Sofia's face lit up, "Yes. Will you read to me later?"

"I'd love to. Did you bring a book with you?"

"Mama did, it's my favourite."

"I look forward to sharing it with you."

"Did the bad men hurt you Uncle Tim?"

"Yes they did, but your mommy fixed me."

"She and mama are rock stars. They help lots of people."

There was a brief laugh from Tim, "I'm learning that about them. Your grandma told me you go to preschool."

"I love it and go with my bestie Zola. I can count to ninety. Want to hear?"

"I most certainly do."

As the two continued to connect, a teary eyed Arizona nodded to Callie then slipped out of the room. Making her way to the ICU Ward, she visited with Jaimie. Although her fiancée was still sedated, Arizona nevertheless told her all about Sofia and Tim's meeting.

-o-

As Jaimie's boosted antibodies continued to fight her infection, she remained in an induced coma for the next two days while Timothy's broken body healed. He had momentary lapses of depression while struggling mentally to adjust to a life of freedom and being surrounded by loved ones. For every step he took forward, there were two taken in the opposite direction. Arizona and her parents had made the decision to cease overloading him with snippets of what had prevailed during his absence and leave it for when he began therapy.

On Wednesday the first day of March, the weary travellers boarded Carlos' jet at Ramstein Air Base after the two patients' gurneys were secured in the rear section of the plane. Jaimie was still knocked out and unaware of the flight. An MRI had highlighted two small tears to her Rotor Cuff that required surgery and Arizona was anxious to have her admitted to Grey+Sloan so Callie could perform the procedure.

Although Jaimie's infection was showing signs of being under control; the decision for her to remain unconscious was not an easy one for Arizona to make. She had sought an audience with Beverley and Joel and both had agreed it was the best course of action for Jaimie's recovery. Arizona was apprehensive at first, but finally signed the paperwork once Callie indicated it was the right thing to do.

Timothy slept for most of the eight hour journey and was quiet when the jet made its final descent into Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. When the plane landed, Arizona unbuckled her seatbelt and went to her brother.

"How are you feeling?" she inquired as four Paramedics boarded from the front of the Gulfstream.

Blue eyes swam in tears, "I'm overwhelmed to be on American soil. I didn't think this day would ever come Ari."

"It's a head rush hey?"

"It sure is Sis and I have to say, I've been staring at Jaimie and she's really good looking."

Turning her head to the other gurney, Arizona grinned, "Yes she is and once you actually have the chance to talk to her; you will see why I fell in love with her."

A brilliant smile spread across Timothy's face, "I look forward to it."

Callie approached with the Medics, "We'll have you at the hospital shortly Tim and get you settled."

"Appreciate it Callie," returned Timothy as two of the Paramedics attended to him.

"Your dad will be riding with you in the ambulance and we'll all see you soon."

Arizona and Callie stood to the side and allowed the Paramedics to offload the two patients. Sofia was taken off the plane by Barbara while Joel travelled with Jaimie. Luke and Beverley walked with Arizona and Callie to Jaimie's vehicle in the car park as Sofia held her grandma's hand.

While Callie was buckling her into her seat, Sofia asked if she was going to school.

"Yes Baby Girl. Grandma and mama are taking you home so you can change your clothes."

"Yay, I missed learning and Zola. Are you going to the hospital mommy?"

"Yes, Luke is taking me there and you will be going there after school."

"Okay, love you."

"I love you too."

Arizona secured the rear tailgate as Beverley and Callie got into Luke's BMW. The plan was for Arizona and Barbara to attend the hospital once Sofia was dropped off to school. As it was only seven o'clock local time, there was no rush and everyone had time to take a breath.

-o-

Stopping for groceries on the trip home, Arizona purchased enough supplies to tide the household over for the remainder of the week. Barbara did the same and noticed her daughter's subdued demeanour as they headed for the checkout.

"What's going on in that brain of yours?" she inquired while popping a jar of coffee in the cart.

"I'm worried about Jaimie's next surgery."

"She's in good hands sweetie and considering what she has already gone through, this procedure is minor."

Sofia tugged on Arizona's coat, "Mama, can I have a new book to read to Uncle Tim and Jaimie?"

"Okay, let's go look for one."

Changing direction, the trio went to the appropriate section and surveyed the children's titles. Finding a suitable book, Sofia carried it to the register.

Ten minutes later, Arizona drove to her mother's house and helped her inside with the groceries and travel bags.

"I'll see you in thirty minutes mom," Arizona said before heading for the door.

"All right and we can finish our conversation then."

"Okay. Come on Little Miss, let's get home and get you ready."

"Bye Grandma, love you."

"I love you too Sof, bye."

-o-

"Why are you concerned about Jaimie's operation?" asked Barbara as her daughter drove towards Grey+Sloan Memorial.

"Callie won't be able to do the procedure until Jaimie's infection has cleared."

"Jaimie will understand that."

"Yes, but it will also mean another setback to her physical therapy."

"Okay, tell me this; is it medically possible for Jaimie to be at full health in time for the wedding?"

There was a shake of Arizona's head, "Realistically, no."

"Does she need to be one hundred percent fit for your nuptials?"

"No. Her leg and arm should be healed, and we could work around her shoulder."

Barbara sighed, "So why the worry?"

"I don't think Jaimie will want to be anything other than fully fit."

"I suggest you talk to you and if you need to postpone the wedding, you better do it fast."

"Crap."

"What do you want sweetie?"

"I want Jaimie to concentrate on regaining the use of her arm. As long as she is on the road to recovery, the wedding can wait."

"There you go, there's your answer."

"All I have to do is convince Jaimie."

"I doubt she will put up much of a fight."

"Maybe mom, I just want what's best for her."

"She knows that Arizona and you should take matters into your own hands in regards to the wedding."

Pulling into her allotted parking space, Arizona turned off the engine and looked at her mother, "Thanks for the chat and reality check."

"You're welcome and I was thinking about making a pot roast for Tim and Jaimie and bringing it in tomorrow for lunch."

"They'll love that mom."

The two women exited the car and Barbara draped an arm around Arizona's shoulders, "Everything will work out sweetie."

"I hope so."

-o-

Jaimie was sitting up in bed when Arizona visited after morning rounds and the smile on her face melted Arizona's heart. Rushing to the left side of the bed, she reached for Jaimie's hand.

"Something tells me I'm not in Landstuhl anymore," noted Jaimie as her fingers interlocked with Arizona's.

"I guess my white coat gave it away."

"No. It was Callie's and the fact Kepner and Hunt just left."

Leaning in, Arizona pecked Jaimie's lips, "Welcome home."

"You too and I feel better already."

"Good, where's your family?"

"I sent them home after Callie told me about the Rotor Cuff tears. The three of them were exhausted."

"Oh, I was hoping to be here for that bit of news."

"I forced Callie to tell me once I was fully awake."

Tears rimmed Arizona's eyes, "How do you feel about another surgery?"

"Shit happens my love; it's what we do with it that counts."

Relief washed over Arizona, "So you are okay?"

"Yes, but I think the time has come to reschedule our wedding ceremony."

"You're right and that's why I was late getting here."

"Do tell my love."

"I called the wedding planner and the fifth of August is open."

"Book it," said Jaimie without hesitation. "That will give me and Tim more time to mend."

"I love you."

"I love you too and you must be excited to be back at work?"

"Yes and no. I have the urge to do some surgeries, but reluctant to be away from you."

"Hey, hanging around this room will be as boring as bat shit. Besides, the tiny humans need you."

"Your understanding amazes me and you are never boring."

"Your sexiness amazes me and if I am asleep I will be boring."

Giggling, Arizona asked, "What did Callie actually say?"

"She took another MRI while I was still under and located three ruptures. Another one must have occurred during transportation. She'll make the repairs as soon as the infection is gone."

"How's your pain management?"

"I felt some discomfort when I woke, but it abated once the next dose of Fentanyl kicked in."

"What about nausea?"

"I haven't had any since I woke, so the change in antibiotics seems to have done the trick."

Releasing Jaimie's hand, Arizona went to the end of the bed and retrieved the chart. Reading the last set of Obs, she noted, "Your temperature had dropped another degree."

"Yes. Have you seen Tim this morning?"

"I spoke to him on the plane, but I thought I'd let him settle before bombarding him with more information. He has his first session with Doctor Wyatt this afternoon."

"Smart move and mum was thrilled to tell me how Sofia is to have an uncle."

"She is curious and asks him lots of questions. She asked to buy a new book when we were picking up some groceries. She plans on reading it to Tim when she visits after school and she also mentioned you."

Callie walked into the room and took the chart from Arizona, "Are you messing with my patient?"

"If only," wisecracked Jaimie with a wink directed at Arizona.

"I was checking her vitals," responded Arizona in her own defence.

Replacing the chart, Callie grinned, "Then you'd be pleased."

"I am."

"How's your headache Jaimie?" inquired Callie as Arizona returned to Jaimie's side.

With a sheepish glance at Arizona, Jaimie replied, "It's eased off a fraction and tolerable."

"Why didn't you tell me?" protested Arizona.

"I was getting to it."

The following words were laced with scepticism, "Sure you were."

"I'd like to take you off Fentanyl and alleviate the headache. Combined with the antibiotics, that is what is causing the headaches."

"Okay and no Arizona, I didn't lie about not vomiting."

"Well at least that part was true. Callie, what pain relief will you use?"

"I thought Percocet taken orally would be a better choice."

"Fantastic," cheered Jaimie behind a yawn. "I'm less drowsy on that."

"I'll write up the new order. Uhm Arizona, can you take Sofia for the night?"

"Of course I can. I'm picking her up from school anyway."

"Thank you."

Jaimie closed her eyes and grumbled, "At least one person in this room is in for a sex filled night."

Chuckling, Callie squeezed Jaimie's left calf, "On that note, I'll organise your meds then be off to the OR 4 for a hip replacement."

"Thanks Callie," said Arizona and Jaimie together.

"You're welcome."

Once Callie was gone, Arizona kissed Jaimie's forehead, "I have to get back to the Ped's Ward."

"I'm buggered, so see you later."

"Yes you will, I love you."

"I love you more."

-o-

 **Up next** : Adjustments are made with life returning to Seattle.


	33. Chapter 33

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment. Apologies for the delay in posting, but real life does take priority. This is a longer chapter, hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

After attending to three scheduled consults and a short surgical procedure, Arizona picked up her lunch from the Attendings' Lounge and made her way to Jaimie's room. The patient was watching television and moping. She pepped up considerably when she saw Arizona approach.

"Hi there Az."

Moving to the left side of the bed, Arizona noted the absence of a food tray, "Hello, have you eaten yet?

"I had a couple of mouthfuls."

Leaning in, Arizona kissed Jaimie on the cheek, "You need to do better than that if you want to recover."

Scrunching up her face, Jaimie delivered her best heat seeking dimple, "I know, but it wasn't too appetising. I'm holding out for your mum's pot roast."

Blonde eyebrows curved, "My parents have been in to visit?"

"They dropped in on their way to grab some lunch. Tim is sleeping, so they slipped out for a few minutes."

Making herself comfortable on a chair, Arizona opened her lunch bag and placed two bottles of juice on the table, "I'm glad they are looking after themselves and not pushing it."

"They look really happy Az." Glimpsing the food bowl in Arizona's right hand, a beaming Jaimie asked, "What have you got there?"

Lifting the lid off the plastic container, Arizona replied, "A green salad with grilled chicken breast."

"Sounds delicious, enjoy."

"Would you like some?"

"No thanks sweetheart, I'm actually not hungry."

Nodding, Arizona inquired, "How is the headache?"

"Gone, I'm happy to announce."

"Awesome."

"Az."

"Yes babe?"

"Can you bring in my laptop when you visit with Sofia tonight?"

"I can and I thought I'd bring you some dinner."

Green eyes lit up, "That would be great. I am not a fan of hospital food."

"You should have said something sooner honey. Do you have any requests for tonight?"

"Mum's meatloaf recipe would be great."

"You got it," agreed Arizona in between mouthfuls of food.

As her eyelids sagged, Jaimie whispered, "When are you off shift?"

"I have surgery at one and will be done after rounds. If you are tired, go to sleep."

Opening her eyes, Jaimie refocused, "An early finish will do you good and I'm fine. I think my system is still adjusting to the change in medication."

"Probably and I've rearranged a fairly light workload for the rest of the week."

A tiny smile appeared, "It's good to be the boss."

"Yes it is."

"Miranda and Meredith dropped by earlier. They both cried over Tim and caught me up with all the gossip."

"They told me they would be visiting when I ran into them in the Attendings' Lounge.

"I got a call from Colonel Lynch before you arrived."

"What did he have to say?"

"He informed me my gear was on its way home."

"Is that way you were looking sad when I walked in?"

"No. I was watching a movie on the Hallmark channel and it was a tad heartbreaking."

"Oh."

"I should have known better than to opt for a bloody returned soldier storyline."

Rolling her eyes, Arizona scoffed, "You think?"

"Don't be a smartarse; it's very unbecoming sweetheart."

Grinning, Arizona joshed, "I make no promises honey."

Brushing her left hand over the contours of Arizona's face, Jaimie smiled, "I'm so in love with you, but you look tired."

Brilliant blue eyes sparkled, "I'm hopelessly in love with you and yes, I am not sleeping that well."

"What's keeping you awake?"

"By the time I get home I am ready to stop, but can't. I still have to organise dinner then spend time with Sofia before coming back here to see Tim then you. I'm not complaining honey, just rambling."

"I understand and really do appreciate all the trouble you are going to for me."

"It's no trouble Jaimie and you and Tim have five months to be ready for our wedding."

"Fan-fucking-tastic," cheered Jaimie before running fingers through the sides of Arizona's hair.

"I've never heard you swear so much and now that we have a realistic time frame; you are going to have to work your cute butt off."

"I will and I have no idea why I have been dropping the "f" bomb so frequently."

"Constantly lying around in the bed isn't helping is my guess. Would you like a drink?"

"What flavour is it?"

"Freshly squeezed orange and pineapple; I made it up this morning."

"You have many talents my love and I'd love some. Tell me more about Tim before I doze off."

-o-

 _ **Friday 3rd March**_

Timothy smirked when Arizona ambled into his room, "I was beginning to think you were avoiding me since yesterday's superb lunch."

Nearing the bed, Arizona kissed her brother on the temple, "No, just easing off on your information absorption."

"Yeah, mom told me as much and I appreciate it."

"How did your appointment with Doctor Wyatt go this morning?"

"I howled for the entire hour."

"Oh Tim, I'm sorry," sympathised Arizona as she sat down. "I know it's not easy."

"I'm doing okay Ari. It actually feels good to offload to a complete stranger. I'm seeing her again tomorrow."

"That's good and I can relate."

"A couple of your friends dropped and introduced themselves."

"That was good of them."

"It was cool meeting them and I really like them. Are you off home?"

"I will be soon."

"How is Jaimie doing?"

"She's healing and is fast asleep."

"Mom and dad really love her. They both light up when speaking about her."

The smile on Arizona's face grew wider, "They do and I adore Jaimie's family. They welcomed Sofia and me into their lives with open arms."

"Yeah I got that impression from Sofia. She's amazing Ari and you were right; she is so like you."

"I'm very proud of her."

"So you should be and she explained her daddy was in heaven with Lexie."

Tears welled in Arizona's eyes, "It's a heartbreaking story and can wait until another day."

Squeezing Arizona's hand, Timothy apologised, "I didn't mean to upset you Sis. Tell me about how you met Jaimie?"

Arizona did over the course of the next thirty minutes then Timothy inquired, "So you'd given up on love after you divorce?"

"Yes and Jaimie showed me I was worthy of being loved again."

"I'm eager to meet my future sister in-law."

"She is just as keen."

"Dad mentioned taking me fishing on Jaimie and Luke's boat."

Arizona's eyes illuminated, "It's a freaking yacht."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's the size of a football field."

"Hot damn," celebrated Timothy before grimacing. "Ouch, don't make me laugh. My face still hurts."

"Hey now, don't blame me and you will love the boat. By the way, Jaimie is sports made just like you."

A cheeky grin ghosted over Timothy's lips, "I like her even more Sis."

Chuckling at her brother's antics, Arizona went for the icing on the cake, "She owns a Camaro SS."

"I'm sold."

"I thought you would be."

"I had a visit from a Doctor Avery and he is confident he can remove the scarring on my back."

"That's awesome Tim and Jackson is an amazing Plastic Surgeon."

"He's married to April Kepner, right?"

"Yes he is and they have a beautiful three month old daughter Samantha. Jaimie and I are her godparents."

"That's wonderful and I like her too. She was one of the Doctors that visited."

"Who were the others?"

"I think their names were Meredith Grey and Maggie Pierce."

"Mer is Lexie and Maggie's half-sister."

"Okay and I gather the hospital is named after Lexie and Sofia's dad."

"You are correct. Lexie was Mark's greatest love and they died from injuries sustained during a plane crash."

"Shit, that's terrible. Obviously Mark and Callie were a couple at some stage."

"No, just best friends."

Timothy's blemished face screwed up, "You better explain that one to me."

Taking a deep breath, Arizona recalled the Clinic in Malawi, Erica Hahn, her breakup with Callie and the drunken sex that resulted in Sofia's conception.

"Holy crap, so you were Callie's second female relationship?"

"Yes."

"She's bi-sexual then?"

"Yes, but that's changed somewhat over the years." Arizona went on and told Timothy about Penny then Taylor."

Grinning, Timothy quipped, "I wonder if Jaimie can set me up; she seems to have a knack for matchmaking."

"You never know Bro," acknowledged Arizona behind a chuckle.

"I'll have to ask her one day."

"Sounds like a good plan."

Timothy's voice became a mere whisper and his eyes glazed over with tears, "Ari."

"Yes?"

"What caused your PTSD?"

As her chest constricted, Arizona pushed through the painful memory, "It was a combination of several incidents that occurred, but I was broken after the plane crash."

"Because you lost two friends?"

"No Tim, I was on the plane with five other Doctors and survived. The pilot Gerry, and Lexie died at the crash site over the course of four days before rescuers found us. Mark passed away here at Grey+Sloan a short time later."

"Holy fucking hell, I'm so sorry."

"It's funny, but after so many years, I would never have thought I'd be sitting here discussing the accident with you."

Timothy yawned, "That makes two of us."

Caressing her brother's hand, Arizona suggested, "How about we continue the story another day?"

"I'd like that Ari."

"I'll visit again after shift tomorrow."

"Okay. Hey, is there any way I can visit Jaimie?"

"I'll talk to Callie tomorrow and see if she is agreeable."

"Thanks Sis."

"You're welcome, sleep well Tim."

Standing, Arizona pecked her brother's forehead, "Love you."

"Love you too, bye."

-o-

 _ **Saturday 4th March**_

After texting her mother, Arizona learnt Timothy was currently in Jaimie's room. Making her way there, she was greeted by laughter and a plate of chocolate sponge cake thrust into her hands by Luke.

"Hey, glad you could make the party," he said before dropping a kiss onto her cheek.

Looking around the room, Arizona smiled when Sofia waved to her from Timothy's bed, "Mama, grandma made a yummy cake."

"I can see that Little Miss," returned Arizona as she made her way to Jaimie. "Hello honey."

"Hi sweetheart," Jaimie replied before Arizona pecked her lips briefly. "Tim was just telling us about the time you two were caught joyriding in your father's car and the deal you made with the local Sheriff to keep him from informing your parents."

Looking to her brother, Arizona asked, "You didn't?"

The answer was a nod of Timothy's head and a radiant grin.

Arizona immediately turned to her father on her left, "Oh crap, sorry dad."

Daniel placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "It's okay Pumpkin. You were twelve and under the influence of your daredevil brother. Sheriff Dobson told me anyway."

Shock registered on Arizona's face, "You knew the whole time?"

"Yes and your mother and I still laugh about you and Time making up excuses to explain why you were late home from school for a month."

Rolling her eyes, Arizona shook her head in disbelief, "He made us do pedicures at the Aged Care Facility for nothing?"

"I wouldn't say that Pumpkin; you and Tim never stole my car again."

"Yeah, we did learn our lesson."

Sofia stood up on the bed, "You and Uncle Tim were naughty mama."

Barbara giggled, "Sof, I have photos of them hard at work hidden at home. I will show you one day."

Horrified, Arizona protested, "Don't you dare mom."

"Challenge accepted," retorted Barbara as Sofia squealed with delight.

Jaimie got into the act, "I'd like to see them too."

"Count me in," added Luke.

Arizona chuckled behind another eye roll, "I'm out numbered."

Daniel gave her a hug, "Yes you are. Accept the defeat gracefully Arizona."

"Like I have a choice," mumbled Arizona prior to embracing her father in return.

-o-

An hour of conversation passed before Arizona was left alone with Jaimie and once she was settled on the chair beside the bed, she asked, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did and Tim is so similar to you."

"He is. Growing up, people often mistook us for twins."

"I can see why and your mother and mine have a special lunch planned. Tim will be coming back here and Callie and Taylor will be joining us too."

Giggling, Arizona took hold of Jaimie's hand, "It's nice that those two will finally be making an appearance in public."

"Lucky buggers is all I can say to that statement. I gather Sofia has been staying at our place the past three nights."

"Yes she has and I've got her until Sunday night."

"Excellent, the stability will be good for her. Sofia was extremely hyped-up when she first arrived with your parents."

"She was?"

"She counted to one hundred and was so proud. I promised her a day at the zoo as a reward when I get better."

Blonde eyebrows arched, "Did she understand that could take a while?"

"Yes and she even coaxed Tim into joining us."

"That child never ceases to amaze me."

"Me either and I have a favour to ask of you."

"Sure honey."

"I want you to not visit me tomorrow. I have already spoken to the others and I'd like everyone to take a full day off from the hospital and recharge."

"It's not an imposition to visit Jaimie."

"I realise that, but the past two weeks have been non-stop for you all and it's time for a breather. Tim agreed and all and sundry are onboard with the idea."

"All right," replied Arizona sadly.

"Hey now, it's only one day and you need to relax. I don't want to see you tire yourself out."

"I'm doing okay honey."

"That's because you've lightened your workload, but between going back and forth with Tim and me, I've noticed the strain on your face. Please Arizona; don't forget about yourself during this time of upheaval."

Comprehending the request, Arizona nodded, "I understand and you are right."

"Excellent, so you'll have no problem with it being two days off from hospital visit instead?"

"Two?"

"That's what I said. Your days off are for you to rejuvenate and spend time away from here."

The perceived dismissal stung and Arizona snapped, "Fine, I won't visit you."

"That includes Tim too."

Arizona's bottom lip dropped, "Crap, you tricked me."

"Don't pout, it's for your own good."

"I'm not a six year old Jaimie," complained Arizona while retracting her hand.

"Whoa, pull back on the narky."

"Are you through with telling me what to do?"

"Hang on; this isn't the way this conversation is supposed to go."

"Too bad."

"Az, stop and take a deep breath. Why are you so upset?"

"I was hoping to spend time alone with you, not discuss shortening my visiting times."

"Sweetheart, I love the fact you are by my side, but I'm concerned you aren't taking time out for yourself. Between parenthood, work, Tim and me, you are stretching it. Tell me, did you curse the alarm when it went off this morning?"

A coy grin formed on Arizona's lips, "I see where you are going."

"Good, it will save me from explaining."

"I suppose and I'm sorry I got angry."

"Don't apologise. Seriously, I agree that you and I need alone time and as of Monday, you will be my only visitor at night. Sofia and my family will drop in after school and work, but you my love, will have dinner with me then go home."

"What about Tim?"

"He is exhausted Az and putting on a brave front."

Concerned for her brother, Arizona inquired, "How do you know that?"

"He was brought up here before our families arrived and he spoke to me about his fears."

"Oh shit."

"He is struggling sweetheart and feels guilty for taking up everyone's time."

Bursting into tears, Arizona admitted, "I had no idea."

"Tim opened up to me because I could relate to his circumstances. He didn't want to hurt you or your parents by asking you to ease off."

"I guess it's good he can talk to you."

"It's a military thing Az and I'm basically a stranger."

"I get it and I'll talk to mom and dad."

"Tim will appreciate that and so will I. As you know from your own experiences, guilt can be an unbearable burden at times."

"Yes it can. Tim mentioned his sessions with Katharine were helping."

"Yes he told me too, along with the fact they wear him out."

"I'm glad he chatted with you."

"I am too."

Reaching out, Arizona grasped Jaimie's hand, "What about you, are you feeling guilty too?"

Green orbs clouded over with tears, "Yes I am."

Arizona's heart ached, "For the same reasons as Tim?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll take a step back, but am only a phone call away if you need me."

"Thank you my love."

"I'll do whatever I can to make it easier for you."

Jaimie smiled brightly and wiped away the unshed tears, "And that is one of the million reasons why I love you so much."

A cheeky grin ghosted over Arizona's lips, "A million you say?"

"I did and I really do enjoy seeing you smile instead of frowning."

"The same goes for you honey."

"Agreed and now that we have sorted that all out; April and Jackson are joining the great lunch feast and bringing Samantha."

"Awesome and Teddy flies in next Friday."

"That's fantastic news and have I told you how incredibly gorgeous you look?"

"No you haven't and I wore your favourite jeans."

"I noticed and my vagina thanks you."

Roaring with laughter, Arizona shook her head, "Oh lord, don't go there."

"I won't except to say you have been starring in my dreams."

"That's sweet and I certainly am missing our sexy times."

"So have I and once I am cleared for physical activity, you and I are going on a yacht trip."

"I look forward to it and will even purchase new lingerie for the occasion."

"Crikey, that's me done love."

"I love you."

"I love you more and tell me all about the magical foetal surgery you and Alex performed yesterday?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Alex dropped in last night while waiting for Jo to finish."

Blue eyes widened, "It was awesome."

Smiling, Jaimie focused on every word before drifting off.

-o-

 **Up next:** A birthday party and more progress.


	34. Chapter 34

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment. Two chapters in a day, I hope that makes up for the delay!

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

Adhering to the new visiting regime, Arizona found herself more energised and also noticed the changes in Timothy and Jaimie. Both patients were more relaxed with Tim benefitting the most. His daily appointments with Doctor Wyatt and dialogues with Jaimie continued and his health improved dramatically. After three weeks of nutritional food, the alterations to his body were significant and his reliance on pain relief decreased.

Jaimie's traumatised arm and shoulder showed vast improvement once the infection was cleared and on Wednesday the twenty second of March, the fibreglass casts were removed from her forearm and left leg by a thrilled Callie.

The Ortho Head ran into Arizona as she was exiting the Attendings' Lounge shortly after, "Hey, you'll be pleased to know Jaimie is currently in Physio working on her leg."

The smile on Arizona's face was dimple deep, "That's awesome Cal. So the bone knitted well?"

"Yes I'm pleased to say and her shoulder is close to being able to withstand light exercise."

"Oh Jaimie must be over the moon?"

"She did this little happy dance for me in celebration. She asked when I was going to sign off on her discharge."

"What did you say?"

"I've pencilled her in to commence Physio for her shoulder on Monday the tenth of April and will make a decision then."

Arizona embraced her friend, "Super awesome and I need to get to OR 3."

"I'll walk with you; I'm in OR 6."

"How's Taylor?"

A blush spread across Callie's features, "She's just brilliant. Is Jaimie aware of the surprise birthday party you and her mother have organised for tomorrow?"

"No, she hasn't picked up on it and I'm amazed our daughter hasn't blabbed yet."

Pressing the elevator call button, Callie chuckled, "She nearly did during yesterday's visit, but Joel caught her in time."

"That's good and Sofia is excited about your parent's visit this weekend."

Stepping into the car, Callie hit the basement button, "Since we made the trip to Miami, my mother has been Skyping every two days. She is really making an effort to repair the damage, so I'm happy with the situation."

"I'm pleased to hear that and the big test will be her meeting Taylor."

As the lift doors opened, both women walked out and Callie sighed, "I'm nervous, but Taylor is calm."

"Hey, the woman has worked in a war zone."

With a giggle, Callie nodded, "True and Jackson informed me Tim's first laser treatment is scheduled for Friday."

"That's right and my brother is really looking forward to beginning. I am hoping he will regain some of his much needed confidence."

"Speaking of Tim, I'm optimistic I'll be able to remove his leg and ankle fixators on the tenth."

Blue eyes filled with tears, "Awesome and the tenth is going to be a busy day."

"Yes it will be and good luck in theatre."

"You too Cal; be a rock star."

"You know it."

-o-

After discussing her positive Physio session later that evening, Jaimie gave Arizona a silly smirk, "Now that I have discarded my casts and have better mobility; I was thinking you could cuddle me."

Swallowing the last of her dinner, Arizona's eyebrows jumped up her forehead, "I'd be thinking you are right, but don't get handsy."

Tilting her head to the left side, Jaimie's grin widened, "Okay, but I will be kissing the daylights out of you."

"After four months, you better be."

Giggling, Jaimie asked, "Can you pass me my toothbrush please?"

"I can and while you clean your teeth, I'll duck to my office and do the same."

"You're on sweetheart."

Ten minutes later the dinner remnants had been disposed of and Arizona's lab coat was draped over the back of a chair. Jaimie's left arm was wrapped around Arizona's left shoulder and she was snuggling into Jaimie's side with her arm resting on the patient's stomach.

"I've missed this so much," she confessed as fingers smoothed over her biceps.

"So have I," cooed Jaimie before pecking the crown of blonde hair.

"Mmm, that feels nice."

"What time is my party tomorrow?" inquired Jaimie after a moment of silence.

"Crap twelve and how did you find out?"

"Sofia was bouncing all over the shop by the time she left this afternoon and dad just happened to distract her when she was about to mention it."

"She's adorable and so happy you are closer to coming home."

"She's a joy Arizona and I'm eager for home too."

"How was your shoulder during therapy?"

"Really stable and I even managed to lift a small kettle bell when Craig wasn't watching."

Rising up onto her elbow, Arizona glared into pools of green, "You did what?"

"I took up a two kilo weight and did five arm curls."

"You haven't been cleared by Callie to do any exercise with your arm."

Jaimie took the scolding with a grin on her mouth, "In that case, I shouldn't tell you I can actually raise my right arm to shoulder height."

Blue eyes bulged, "Oh my god, really?"

"I kid you not and I've been using a vase of flowers as a weight for the past three days."

Stunned by her fiancée's unexpected agility, Arizona held back the tears, "Any pain?"

"None whatsoever and I were going to surprise you tomorrow with a hug, but now is better."

With those words spoken, Jaimie snaked her right arm around Arizona and pulled her into a kiss. The contact caused the teardrops to fall down Arizona's cheeks and her lips part in receiving Jaimie's probing tongue.

Jaimie groaned profoundly as her fingers found purchase with the back of Arizona's head and the kiss deepened.

Ten minutes of pure bliss passed before a panting Arizona leaned back, "Holy crap, I am so in love with you."

"I love you too … surprise!"

"You little minx and like wow. This is awesome Jaimie."

"I'm telling Callie during rounds in the morning and hopefully, I can begin proper Physio."

"I'm so happy for you honey and you have to promise not to go overboard."

"I promise my love. I'm ahead of schedule with recovery and have no intentions of ruining Callie's brilliant work."

"I'm relieved to hear you say that."

Running a hand down Arizona's spine, Jaimie pressed her lips against the throbbing pulse of Arizona's neck, "Please don't cry sweetheart."

"I can't help it and oh god, you need to stop doing that."

"I don't want to," Jaimie mumbled in response. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, but my parents will be here any second."

Easing back onto the mattress, Jaimie frowned, "So there's no chance of sex then?"

"Sorry, not tonight. They're dropping off Sofia so I can take her home."

"Boom, bloody crotch block!" whined Jaimie.

"I'm afraid so honey," returned Arizona with a chuckle.

"Fair dinkum, if you and I don't make love soon; the top of my head is going to blow off."

With her laughter becoming louder, Arizona pecked Jaimie on the chin, "You are so adorable and if you behave tomorrow; I might organise a sleepover."

"Don't tease me sweetheart."

"I'll do that tomorrow night my darling."

"I can hardly wait and I better arrange a wax."

Arizona seized smiling lips and once the kiss was done; she purred into Jaimie's ear, "Yummy, I long to taste you."

"Stop torturing me or I'll have a stroke," directed Jaimie grumpily as Sofia ran into the room.

"Jaimie!" she squealed while her mother giggled and eased off the bed.

Arizona could have sworn she heard Jaimie muttered the words, _"bloody crotch block"_ before greeting Sofia with a simple, "Hello."

-o-

 _ **Thursday 23rd March**_

An ebullient Arizona rushed into Jaimie's room and kissed her feverishly. When they parted, she locked onto green orbs, "Callie told me about starting you on therapy for your shoulder tomorrow."

Jaimie couldn't hide the elation, so she didn't try. The grin firmly planted on her face said it all, "I'm stoked and wow, that was a nice way to start the day."

"I've just come from a post-op examination and this day is just awesome."

"You're awesome," returned Jaimie while raking fingers through the side of Arizona's hair.

"I have to dash, but will see you soon and Happy freaking Birthday honey."

"Thank you and I hope you retain this enthusiasm for later."

"Don't worry about that. I am on cloud nine and you better be ready for me to rock your world tonight. Oh by the way, I packed a new sheer dark blue negligee."

"Bloody hell, I love you Arizona Robbins, now get out of here before I orgasm."

"Shit! I wish I could stay for that, but I'm in surgery in ten."

"Go be brilliant my love, and just so you have something to think about; my secret garden has been deforested."

Groaning, Arizona captured Jaimie's lips in a searing lip lock prior to departing and leaving her fiancée a total mess.

-o-

Meredith glanced at her fellow surgeon and stated, "I assume there is a really good reason for your extra perky mood."

Picking up a hand towel, Arizona commenced drying her freshly scrubbed hands, "I'm just amazingly happy."

"I gather Jaimie is behind it."

"She begins Physio on her arm and shoulder tomorrow after showing Callie her terrific range of motion during rounds. We even cuddled last night and it was awesome."

"I'm very happy for you and Jaimie."

"Thanks and how is it going with Riggs?"

"We are doing all right. He actually asked me to go away with him this weekend. Hunt and Amy are minding the kids, so we shall see."

"That's great Mer." Tossing the used cloth into the bin, Arizona headed for the door, "I'll see you at the party once I'm done with charting."

"Will do and excellent work in there Doctor Robbins."

"You too Doctor Grey, bye."

-o-

By the time Arizona finished an emergency consult in the ER, she was running later for Jaimie's get-together. Cursing, she rushed to her office to collect a present then made for the Orthopaedic Ward.

When she entered the room, she was met by the majority of her friends, Jaimie's family and her own. A table had been set up with food and drinks along with a huge cake. But most importantly, Jaimie was sitting in an armchair nursing Samantha. Arizona's chest tightened as the love she felt for her overflowed. The expression on Jaimie's face took the breath from Arizona's lungs and she closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall.

Before Arizona had time to approach the love of her life, Carlos neared and drew her into an embrace.

"Arizona, it is so good to see you again. I am pleased Jaimie is doing remarkably well."

"It's awesome to see you too and be able to thank you in person for everything you have done."

"There is no need and your wonderful fiancée has made a sizeable donation to Callie's Department in my name."

Stepping out of the clinch, Arizona shook her head, "Wow, I didn't know she did that."

"Jaimie is a very generous woman and this was her response when I refused to accept her offer of reimbursement."

"I can't argue with that and we will be forever indebted to you Carlos."

Carlos handed Arizona an envelope, "When Callie mentioned the party last night; Lucia and I decided to visit early."

"I'm glad you are both here. I know how important it is to Callie and Jaimie."

"To us too Arizona and that is our RSVP to your new wedding date. Lucia and I will be honoured to attend."

"Thank you and where is your wife?"

"She is having a quiet word with Callie and Taylor in Callie's office."

"I hope it goes well."

"I am certain it will. After much soul searching, Lucia is ready to offer her support to our daughter and her girlfriend."

"Awesome and this day just keeps getting better."

"Yes it does," agreed Carlos with another hug.

-o-

While Beverley was lighting the candles on the cake thirty minutes later, Arizona managed to sidle up to Jaimie, "Hey honey, I finally made it to you."

"Hi and I've been keeping my eye on you."

"How was therapy?"

"Really promising; my leg muscles are strong again," replied Jaimie as the cake was wheeled over to her. Reaching for Arizona's hand, she got up and kissed her mother's cheek before blowing out the candles.

The visitors cheered then Owen led the singing.

When it ended, Alex yelled out, "Speech Birthday Girl."

Sitting down, a weary Jaimie began, "Well, first of all, thank you for celebrating with me. It was only a short time ago when I thought I mightn't make this day, but with the love and support from amazing family, friends and my beautiful Arizona and of course the kick arse talent of Army Surgeons and the Great Ortho Goddess Callie Torres, I am gratefully here.

Loud cheers and clapping filled the room before Jaimie wiped away her tears and continued with a squeeze to Arizona's hand, "I just want to acknowledge the kindness and generosity of the man responsible for getting help to me in a timely manner. Carlos, if it wasn't for you, I doubt I would have survived. I owe you a debt I will never be able to repay, but you have my eternal gratitude, respect and love. I'd like to finish up with saying how fortunate I was to be a part of bringing home an American hero to his family. Please raise your cups in honour of Second Lieutenant Timothy Robbins."

There wasn't a dry eye in the place and Arizona fell more in love with Jaimie.

Once Jaimie dried her eyes, she announced, "Tim and Carlos get the first pieces of cake."

Laughter and more crying followed as the soiree pressed on and by the time the last guest had left, Jaimie was beyond exhausted while Arizona had been called to the Pit. All thoughts of a sleepover were dashed when Arizona entered OR 2 for a ten hour procedure to save the life of a five year old boy who had been trapped in a collapsed storm drain.

-o-

 ** _Monday 10th April_**

Arizona and her parents were waiting in Timothy's room while he was upstairs in the Imaging Department with Callie and Jo. The Robbins family were anxious for news of any improvement as Barbara fussed over her son's floral arrangements by topping up the water levels. Daniel was seated in an armchair reading the morning edition of the newspaper and Arizona was pacing the floor.

When Callie entered the room some forty minutes later, the trio stopped what they were doing and looked at her with expressions of optimism. Callie was all smiles and she didn't disappoint.

"Good news, Timothy is being prepped now and I'll be removing the external pins shortly. His bones are knitting well and he'll have casts applied once I'm done."

"Oh thank god for that," babbled Barbra as she raced to Callie and hugged her.

Daniel followed and Arizona was next, "That's awesome."

"I'll start Tim on Physio tomorrow and begin to build up his upper body strength. I'm really pleased with his progress and relieved the exercises he has been doing has alleviated joint stiffness. I am hopeful the casts will be able to be removed in the next six to eight weeks and he will be able to bear weight at that time. Tim won't be back here for some time, so go grab a coffee and I will text when he is on the way."

"Thanks Callie … thanks for everything," voiced Arizona prior to embracing her friend again.

-o-

A jubilant Arizona spent dinner with Jaimie that evening and gushed enthusiastically about her brother's recovery. Afterwards, a teary eyed Jaimie shared her joy.

"I'm so excited for him Az. I have some good news of my own."

"You do?" inquired Arizona while repacking the meal crockery and cutlery into a carry bag then placing it on the vacant armchair.

Waiting for Arizona to sit, Jaimie held out her left hand and grinned like the village idiot when Arizona interlaced their fingers, "How would you feel about having me at home Friday?"

Jumping up, Arizona seized those smiling lips and kissed the breath out of Jaimie. When she eventually leaned back, tear filled eyes radiated, "I'd be totally happy."

"Wow, that was some reaction," responded Jaimie as she ran her right hand along the curve of Arizona's shoulder. "Callie is happy to send me home and have me attend Physio as an outpatient. My recovery is way ahead of schedule and she feels I may benefit from having a change of scenery. Besides, I have my own personal Doctor to oversee things."

"Yes you do and this is awesome honey."

"It sure is and I'm looking forward to sleeping in our bed with you."

"Ditto, I've missed waking up with you beside me."

"Me too and hopefully we will be able to finally make love."

"Oh I think that will be a strong possibility."

Pecking the tip of Arizona's nose, Jaimie whispered, "I long to hold your naked body against mine."

"Oh crap, that would be magical honey."

Giggling, Jaimie asked, "Have you been sleeping better?"

"Yes I have and what's so funny?" inquired Arizona as she sat in the chair.

"I was just having naughty thoughts of us in bed."

"Behave Doctor Miller. You still haven't been cleared for strenuous physical activity yet."

Pouting, Jaimie shook her head, "I know that is still at least two weeks off until I can bear weight on my shoulder, but we could do some serious making out in the meantime."

"God, you are adorable and I'm so happy I could burst."

"Your smile makes me happy sweetheart. Did you have any surgeries today?"

"No. I only had consults and post-op appointments. I was able to spend some time with Sofia before dropping her off to Callie's and of course she asked about you and Tim"

"She's such a sweet kid and I look forward to her visit tomorrow."

"She will take great pleasure in telling you all about the new book her Abuelo and Abuela sent her in the mail."

"Great," replied Jaimie before yawning. "Sorry, therapy was full on today."

"Don't apologise honey and I'll see you tomorrow."

"I think you better kiss me first."

"That's a given Jaimie," replied Arizona as she stood.

After an exchange of tender caresses and kisses, Arizona made her way home. Her smile remained in place until slumber called.

-o-

 **Up next:** Returning home and an little pomp and ceremony.


	35. Chapter 35

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment and are enjoying this tale. Apologies for the delay in between chapters, but work has been full on and spare time rare.

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

 ** _Friday 14th April_**

After being farewelled by friends at the hospital, Jaimie was driven home by her mother and assisted to the main bedroom. Beverley placed Jaimie's duffle bag on the end of the bed and turned to her.

"Is there anything else I can help you with love?"

"No thanks mum. I'm beat and am going to take a nap. Arizona will be home in four hours, so I'm good to go."

Moving to the head of the bed, Beverley turned down the linen, "Okay I'll leave you to it and see you tomorrow for dinner."

"Thanks … thanks for all you've done. I have to say, it's a tad overwhelming to finally be home."

Going to her daughter, Beverley carefully embraced her, "Would you like me to stay until you fall asleep?"

"Yes please, I really don't want to be on my own," admitted a tearful Jaimie.

With a slight smile, Beverley ushered Jaimie to the mattress, "Get comfortable and I'll fetch you a glass of iced water so you can take a painkiller."

Easing onto the bed gradually, Jaimie gave her mother a sly grin, "Could you please heat up some of your chicken noodle soup for me?"

"Of course I can; I'll even read to you."

"I don't think you have to go that fair mum."

An hour later, Jaimie was forced to eat those words as she drifted off to her mother's melodious voice while reading pages from the novel Arizona had gifted Jaimie for her birthday.

Jaime slept through until the morning and sighed when she felt Arizona's body nestled into her flank. Gingerly reaching over with her right hand, Jaimie skimmed fingertips over blonde curls framing her fiancée's relaxed face. "You are my greatest love," she whispered before retracting her hand and sliding off the mattress.

Experiencing a dull ache in her right shoulder, Jaimie digested two tablets and washed then down with the remaining water positioned on the bedside table. Since stepping up her physio exercises, her rebuilt appendage had been under increased pressure and Jaimie was often left with an ache the following day.

Making her way to the ensuite, Jaimie took her time in showering and preparing for the day. Returning to the bedroom, she carefully settled on her left side and draped an arm over Arizona's hip. With contentment washing over her, Jaimie proceeded to watch over Arizona for the next fifty minutes until long blonde lashed eyelids began to flutter.

Arizona was greeted with an enormous grin and sparkling green eyes, "Good morning honey and welcome home."

"Hi there and I'm so relived to be here. I had the best sleep last night."

Cupping a hand under Jaimie's chin, Arizona smile faded, "Your mom said you overdid it at therapy before you were discharged."

"Yes and I learnt my lesson. I was a bit sore, but a warm shower and pain pills helped. I'm sorry I wasn't awake when you arrived home."

Gently running the pad of her thumb over the curve of Jaimie's jaw, Arizona explained, "I was actually delayed due to an emergency in the Pit."

Black eyebrows rose, "So I didn't miss out on anything?"

"No and I missed these morning chats."

"Needless to say, I did too."

Pulling back her hand, Arizona sat up, "I just need to use the bathroom then I'll be back."

"I like that idea and I'll cook you some breakfast once we've caught up."

Gathering her crutches, Arizona stood and looked down at Jaimie, "You must be hungry."

"Not really. Now hurry up so we can cuddle and kiss."

"I like the sound of that and in case you have forgotten, I love you."

"I could never forget that my love."

A beaming Arizona entered the ensuite while Jaimie propped herself up against the headboard.

So set the routine for Arizona and Jaimie for the next eight weeks. Apart from visits to the hospital for work, physio and visits with Tim, the couple remained close to one another. There was a cavalcade of visitors to the house as Jaimie and Timothy continued to recover.

On the tenth of June Teddy flew in to celebrate her birthday and the following day, a boat party turned into an engagement celebration after Luke proposed overnight. Timothy's daily sessions with Doctor Wyatt saw an improvement to his mental health and on the thirtieth of June he was discharged from Grey+Sloan Memorial Hospital after Callie removed his leg casts. He was scheduled to return Monday for physio while Jaimie was to start back at work.

-o-

Arizona drove them to the hospital and she firmly held onto Jaimie's hand as they entered the main lobby. Her eyes filled with tears as a large banner hoisted above the reception desk came into view. In bold lettering, the words formed a welcome home message for Jaimie.

"Crikey," whispered Jaimie as her fellow co-workers approached and offered warm wishes and embraces.

Miranda was the last in line and she was all smiles as she handed Jaimie her lab coat, "It's good to have on board Doctor Miller."

"Thanks Chief."

"You're welcome and I'll meet you in the skills lab at one o'clock."

"I'll be there with bells on."

As the group dispersed, Arizona retook Jaimie's left hand and gave her a deep dimpled smile, "I had no idea that was planned."

Returning the grin twofold, Jaimie suggested, "My guess is April organised it."

"I'm sure you're correct," replied Arizona while leading her fiancée towards the elevators. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm eager to get back into the ER and nervous as a cat in a room filled with rocking chairs about picking up a scalpel."

Stepping into the now empty car, a giggling Arizona pulled Jaimie onto her chest, "After all the practicing you have been doing at home the past week; I'm sure you'll be more than fine in the skills lad and Baily will return you to surgery in no time at all."

The doors slid closed and Jaimie pecked Arizona on the tip of her nose, "Thank you for the sterling words of encouragement my love."

"You are welcome."

"I love you," said Jaimie prior to dropping a swift kiss to Arizona's lips. "And I still owe you a break on the yacht."

"I love you more and it's been too hectic to find the time to get away," responded Arizona as the lift came to a halt.

Exiting hand in hand, the happy couple went to the Attending's Lounge to prepare for the day before going their separate ways.

-o-

Arizona had just finished afternoon rounds when she received a text message from Callie asking her to attend the Physio Room located in the Orthopaedic Ward. Checking the time on her wristwatch, Arizona saw it was time for Timothy's first scheduled session. Several days earlier, Arizona had offered to be there as moral support for her brother, but having had the submission declined; Arizona felt some degree of concern in regards to the summons.

Rushing to her destination, Arizona entered the suite to find a stone faced Timothy sitting in his wheelchair with arms crossed against his chest and a less than impressed Callie standing in front of him with her arms positioned in similar fashion. It appeared there was a Mexican standoff taking place and Arizona silently cursed her brother's and ex-wife's pigheadedness.

Drawing nearer, she asked, "Is there some kind of problem?"

Callie nodded without turning to her, "Your brother has managed to abuse not one, but two of my Physiotherapists and is refusing to cooperate."

"Tim?" questioned Arizona while glaring a death ray at him.

Cringing at his sister's no nonsense disapproval, Timothy snarled as tears rolled down his face, "The first fucker hurt me and the second was no better. I don't need this shit and can do it on my own if everyone would leave me the fuck alone."

Steeling herself against the pain that was stabbing at her heart, Arizona took a deep breath and attempted to be the voice of reason, "Of course it hurts Tim. Until today all you've been doing exercise wise has been preparing your legs for this. This is where you have to put in the hard yards and suck it up."

Closing his eyes, Timothy gripped the arm rests, "I know that, but I can't fucking walk. I can't even stand up Sis. I'm fucking useless. "

As sorrow at seeing Timothy take a huge step back in his mental health improvement coupled with images of her own struggle to walk again invading her mind; Arizona placed a comforting hand on her brother's right shoulder. He pulled away and tears sprang to her eyes, "It's going to take time Tim. Every step you take will be a tiny victory, but you have to be patient."

"I told him that," reiterated Callie. "Of course with the mood he is in, I only received a tirade of insults. I thought it best if you tried to make Tim understand how difficult this part of his recovery will be."

"Thanks Callie," returned Arizona in a broken tone. "Can you leave us alone?"

"I'll drop back later," Callie answered as she squeezed Arizona's forearm and headed for the double door exit.

Once she was gone, Arizona knelt in front of the wheelchair and locked onto angry blue orbs, "Callie is trying to help you. I realise you are frustrated, but you need to stop pushing away the people trying to assist you. Where are mom and dad, I thought they were supposed to be here with you?"

"I sent them home. I didn't want them to witness how pathetic I have become."

"Jesus Tim, I need you to snap out of this self-depreciating attitude and put in the effort."

Placing his hands on the wheels, Timothy pushed away and seethed, "What the fuck would you know? You weren't tortured for ten fucking years and forced to live in a god damn hole in the ground for seven of those years. You got to live your dreams and walk and run on your two perfectly functioning legs."

Having been where Timothy was, Arizona straightened up and stared at the man who psychologically, was a shadow of the man she remembered, "I've experienced some of your pain. I spent four days in the woods after our plane fell out of the sky and watched as bugs crawled around inside my thigh eating my flesh because my broken femur was sticking out of my skin. I had to listen to wild animals fighting over the body of a dear friend at night while doing my best in keeping the love of her life alive and not being able to move. I tried to keep our pilot Jerry awake even though we both knew he was not going to make it. My torture doesn't compare to yours, but I made the mistake of turning my back on the offers of help and ended up losing my wife and becoming a fucking monster. So yes, I do know what you are going through because we are just as stubborn as one another."

Timothy gulped in several breaths as the teardrops continued to fall, "Your leg mended and you can walk. You go jogging every morning and are a brilliant Surgeon. It doesn't compare."

"Bullshit! I spent four months on my back in this very hospital after my wife couldn't save my leg. The infection was killing me and I crashed. She saved my life by ordering Alex to amputate, so drop get off the pity train, swallow your pride and get off your ass."

A gamut of emotions wrestled across Timothy's features as his sister's words started to form sentences in his overawed brain, "Oh fuck Ari, I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just be the good man in a storm you were raised to be and step away from the depression. You dear brother, are suffering PTSD and I am an expert on that subject."

Several minutes of silence followed as siblings cried on each other's shoulders before Timothy pulled back and wiped his eyes, "Can you forgive me for hurting you?"

"I already have."

"Will you help me Ari?"

Fortified by the request, Arizona smiled through her tears, "I'll with you every step of the way. How about I get Adam and Callie to come back and we begin again?"

"Sounds good and why didn't you tell me about your leg sooner?"

"You had enough to contend with."

"True and I really am sorry for being a prick."

"It's fine and I totally comprehend what you are dealing with Tim."

"This will sound really bad, but knowing you have suffered, does help me. You really can relate and share your experiences with me."

"I know what you mean and hopefully this little tantrum will be a turning point for you."

"Yeah, I have a long road ahead."

"Yes you do."

"I love you Sis."

"I love you too and Callie and I will get you through this, okay."

Unbeknown to the pair, a shattered lone figure had witnessed Timothy's breakdown and heard every word; particularly the last oath made by Arizona. By the time Arizona and Tim withdrew from their embrace, the onlooker had gone.

-o-

Arizona assisted Timothy alongside Callie and Adam and after an hour, her brother had managed to get up using the hand rails of the parallel bars for support and everyone was pleased with his progress. Over the course of the next four days, and additional therapy; Timothy took twelve steps after being able to bear weight on his repaired limbs. His sister cried, as did Callie and Adam. The herculean effort had left the foursome exhausted, but nevertheless elated and optimistic.

After shift on Friday, Arizona picked Sofia up from school and drove home. She was busy preparing dinner hours later when her daughter joined her in the kitchen.

"Finished your homework sweetie?" Arizona asked as Sofia climbed onto a counter stool.

"Yes mama. Where is Jaimie?"

Glancing at the wall clock, Arizona saw it was sixty minutes past the time Jaimie's shift was due to end, "She is probably still at the hospital Little Miss."

Sofia's bottom lip dropped, "I miss her. She hasn't been here all week and hasn't read to me once."

"I miss her too, but she's been busy with work."

Jaimie didn't arrive home until Arizona went to bed, as had been the routine for the past five nights, and only stayed long enough to pack a duffle bag with enough clothes for the weekend. Before leaving the house, she left a note on the bedside bureau on Arizona's side of the bed informing her she was going fishing with her father and mother.

-o-

 **Up Next:** Is trouble brewing?


	36. Chapter 36

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment. Take a deep breath and enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

 _ **Saturday 8th July**_

Feeling a warm body press into her back, Arizona pushed aside her sleepiness and opened her eyes to a smiling Sofia, "Good morning sweetie."

"Morning mama, did Jaimie stay at the hospital again?"

Becoming more alert, Arizona responded, "What? No, I don't think so, why."

"She's not here and I am hungry."

Pecking her child on the temple, Arizona thought about the last time she'd actually spoken to Jaimie. Her chest constricted when she realised it was last Monday morning. "Crap," she mumbled before getting up and finding the post-it. Reading the missive, Arizona reached for her crutches, "Jamie is on the boat with her dad and mom."

A serious pout greeted the words, "How come we didn't go mama?"

Holding back tears, Arizona was truthful, "Because your mother is a knucklehead."

"Why?"

"I'll explain when you turn sixteen."

"Duh," huffed out Sofia. "That means you and Jaimie are fighting."

Standing, Arizona shook her head, "We are not and let's get a move on or we'll be late to Grandpa and Grandma's house."

With Jaimie's non-appearance somewhat clarified, Sofia cheered, "Yay, I get to see Uncle Timmy."

"Yes you do, so get out of the bed so I can make it then feed you."

In replay, Sofia leapt off the mattress and helped. Arizona discovered Jaimie's phone lying on the counter when the twosome entered the kitchen a short time later. All thoughts of calling her fiancée vanished and she concentrated on making breakfast instead.

-o-

While Miranda addressed staff during the Monday morning briefing, Arizona scanned the lobby for Jaimie. There was no sign of her, so she sought out Callie and Taylor once Bailey was done.

"Hey you two," she said in greeting. "Have either of you spoken to Jaimie lately?"

Callie replied first with a shake of her head, "Morning and no. I've not seen her since Friday."

Taylor supplied more information, "Hi Arizona and I believe Jaimie was called into the Pit a couple of hours ago."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Arizona responded, "Okay and thanks."

"Is everything all right?" inquired Callie with knotted eyebrows and concern.

"I'm not sure; I haven't seen Jaimie for a week and she spent the weekend on the yacht with her parents."

"What now?" queried Taylor.

"I haven't time to explain; I'm due in surgery in ten."

"We'll talk during Tim's therapy," suggested Callie as Arizona made to leave.

"Sure, see you both later."

Racing to OR 4, Arizona met up with Meredith in the scrub room and once pleasantries were out of the way, the Chief of Surgery asked, "You must be relieved with Jaimie being cleared to operate?"

"What?" returned a dumbfounded Arizona.

"Didn't you know Jaimie passed Bailey's testing in the skills lab last Monday and was allowed to perform surgery that afternoon?"

"That's awesome news and no, I had no idea."

Scrunching up her nose, Meredith remarked, "Jaimie was on her way to the Physio Room in the Ortho Ward after I spoke to her."

"She never showed up and we've not seen each other for a week due to our schedules and emergencies."

"Oh, that is not good."

"It's not and I plan on speaking to her after this op."

"I think that is a wise move. How is Tim doing?"

"He took a dozen steps Friday and is keen again."

"That's great news. Let's go fix this little girl so you can go make it right with your girl."

"You got it."

-o-

Arizona was watching Timothy move tentatively along the parallel bars while telling Callie all about Jaimie's absence. When she finished, Tim let out a loud and exaggerated groan.

"Crap on a cracker Sis. Obviously Jaimie did turn up here last Monday and overheard you telling me you and Callie would help me through my shit. She was probably hurt and felt excluded."

"You think?"

"She was on her way here right, and my guess is she witnessed my tantrum along with your offer of being her for me with Callie by your side."

Reality hit Arizona with all the subtlety of a brick hitting her forehead, "Oh crap, but we have an understanding about not holding back information."

"Ari, none of that shit matters; you have spent all your free time with me and basically been AWOL."

Arizona was filled with dread and held on tight to her spiralling heart, "Jaimie doesn't have an issue with that."

"Maybe not at the beginning, but she had exciting news to share with you and instead found you prattling on about your struggle, the loss of your wife and regret."

The words she had stated seven days ago all tumbled around in Arizona's mind. She knew she was in the wrong, but went on the defensive in an attempt to keep the pain of hurting Jaimie at bay, "If that was true, why didn't she just tell me?"

Giving his sister the trademark Robbins' eye roll, Timothy asked, "Is Jaimie still having sessions with Doctor Wyatt?"

"Yes and I see where you are going. I actually tried to talk to her this morning, but she had to attend a traffic accident scene and I had an emergency consult."

"I suggest you go find her now. I've got Adam and Callie here to kick my butt, so go."

"Okay," replied Arizona from the doorway. The panic and guilt she had been valiantly staving off took control and tears formed in the back of her eyes. _"Holy crap, what have I done?"_ she asked herself while reaching for the elevator call button. _"You have ignored the fact your girlfriend has possibly withdrawn on purpose because you have been too blind to see,"_ answered the voice in her head.

-o-

Arizona was just about to step out of the elevator when she was paged to the NICU. After dealing with the situation, she returned to the ER and was relieved to locate Jaimie standing at the Nurses' Station talking to April. The smile on her face widened when Jaimie spotted her and grinned.

"Doctor Robbins, great to see you. No time to chat, bye," acknowledged April before speeding off.

Arizona waved to her retreating friend, "Hey Doctor Kepner; Doctor Miller, do you have moment?"

Taking Arizona by the left elbow, Jaimie shepherded her into Trauma Room 1, "I most certainly do and it's really good to see you."

Closing the door, Arizona began, "I don't blame you for being pissed at me."

Black eyebrows jumped upwards, "I'm not pissed, just allowing you space to support Tim. He needs you and I am fine with that. We have discussed this before and quite frankly, I don't own you Arizona, nor do I require you to be at available for my beck and call."

"What now?" questioned a totally bamboozled Arizona.

"I don't resent the time you are spending with Tim or the fact you and Callie are there for him."

"That's awfully noble of you, but why are you going out of your way to avoid me?"

"I'm not. I just happen to have been swamped in the Pit and arriving home after you and leaving before you in the morning. The hospital showed great faith in me by extending my start date and I feel obligated to make up for lost time."

"I can understand that, but why didn't you tell me you were cutting again?"

"You didn't ask Az?"

"Touché and you can stop with the stoic bullshit. I know you we're hurt by me telling Tim Callie and I would be by his side."

Jaimie closed her eyes for a split second and when she reopened them, they were filled with tears, "It hurt like a bastard not to be included, then Tim stopped talking to me, but I can't afford to get caught up in minor shit. I just don't have the energy for it Arizona."

The words stung badly, "Why have you kept this from me?"

"Because you've have enough to deal with without me adding to it."

"You make it sound like I have to choose a side."

Jaimie leaned in and draped her arms around Arizona's shoulders, "I don't mean to sweetheart. I thought by giving you some room to move it would make it easier."

Snuggling into Jaimie's chest, Arizona permitted herself to let go, "I miss you and I'm sorry for not taking the time to seek you out."

Delivering a gentle kiss to the top of Arizona's head, Jaimie sniffled back a sob, "I miss you too, but you need to be with Tim and your family right now."

"You are my family," protested Arizona with a quiver in her voice.

"True, but I have healed physically and Tim hasn't. It makes sense that as his sister, you be there for him. I am content to wait. This whole situation isn't a game and there are no winners or losers. It is what it is and I want you to not have to worry about me. I'm doing great and everything is fine."

"I'm not buying it."

"Bloody hell Arizona; don't make it harder than it has to be. Seriously, we haven't had contact for seven days because of work and I don't want to get into an argument with you."

"We're not arguing and I want you beside me."

Jaimie tightened her hold, "I'm right her Az, I haven't gone anywhere."

"For the moment yes, but I feel like something else is going on with you and you're not telling me."

"Arizona, I swear to you, nothing is going on."

"Are you still seeing Katharine?"

"Yes and we are working on the last hurdle I am facing."

Realising all was not well with Jaimie's recovery, Arizona began to weep, "Have I done something wrong?"

"No my love; it is all down to me."

"Are you having an affair?"

"Fuck no and I can't believe you just asked me that."

Arizona poked at the elephant in the room, "Then why haven't we had sex?"

"Either your family or mine or work keeps vagina blocking us."

"Oh."

"Az, every time I was ready to initiate love making after being medically cleared by Callie, you were called to work, too tired or boom, a family member arrived at the house."

"So you haven't been deliberately avoiding me?"

"No and as far as the weekend goes; the trip with dad and mum was planned weeks ago and I told you about it."

"Oh honey, I forgot."

"I thought so and once Tim is walking on his own, you and I are taking time off. You are exhausted my love."

"Yes I am and we really do need a break."

Placing several pecks upon soft blonde tresses, Jaimie whispered, "I love you Arizona and this is just a little bump in the road."

"I love you too."

"This crazy ride will be over soon sweetheart then we can concentrate on us."

"I hope you are right."

"Me too and I better get back to work."

"I really am in love with you."

"I've never doubted that Az. We can talk more tonight about my sessions with Wyatt and I'll be home on time."

"Awesome."

Unfortunately, plans for further discussion were put on hold when three ER Doctors were infected by an airborne virus and admitted as patients. The decrease in numbers ensued Jaimie worked longer hours and stayed at the hospital to sleep for the short time in between shifts. Unlike the previous week, she had possession of her phone and shared many moments chatting with Arizona.

Arizona also faced a difficult week workwise with several emergency surgeries and her commitment to Tim. Although disappointed with not seeing Jaimie apart from the occasional stolen kiss in the Attending's Lounge or elevator; Arizona was at least not plagued with any suspicions, guilt or doubts.

-o-

 _Phew! All is good and the much needed break is just around the corner or is it?_


	37. Chapter 37

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment.

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

 _ **Friday 21st July**_

Arizona bawled unashamedly as did her parents when Timothy took his first steps unaided. Callie shed a few tears as did Jaimie when informed by Arizona later that day during their lunch together.

When Arizona arrived home after the completion of her shift, she was greeted by Jaimie in the kitchen and had an overnight bag thrush into her hands, "I gather we are heading out right now."

"You are a smart woman Arizona Robbins and we are taking off for Vancouver Island."

Blue eyes sparkled with excitement, "Awesome. Do I have time to change my clothes?"

"No, so let's get to the marina and set sail."

Enjoying the playful banter, Arizona goosed Jaimie, "Okay Miss Bossy Boots and did you pack some sexy lingerie?"

Jaimie's grin widened as she carefully dragged Arizona back into the garage, "I certainly did my love and mum stocked the boat for us this morning."

Settling into Jaimie's truck, Arizona placed a hand on her thigh, "Great and have I told you how lucky I am to have you in my life?"

"Oh, only about two hundred times this week," replied a laughing Jaimie while reversing out of the structure. "Although I'll never tire of hearing you say it and on a completely different subject; I really am pleased with Tim's progress."

"So am I honey. Mom and dad were beside themselves and even Adam cried. I think he has had an even harder time than Tim."

Putting the gears into drive, Jaimie took off, "He's very good at his job and does become invested."

"He does and there is a letter for you at home from the Department of Defence."

"That will be an official invite to the White House."

Arizona wasn't sure she had heard correctly, "Say what now?"

After giggling at her girlfriend's response, Jaimie answered, "With my wounding, my retirement was suspended for another three months and the Units involved in the POW retrieval mission are to receive commendations from the President on Friday the twenty eighth of July during a black tie gala."

"I was wondering what became of your retirement notification, and why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Before you drop that gorgeous bottom lip of yours into a pout; I only found out about the awards ceremony this afternoon when Colonel Lynch contacted me, and with all that has been going on, the discharge from service just slipped my mind."

"So essentially, you could be recalled to active duty or Bauer?"

"No sweetheart. I'm only still in service on paper for medical reasons. The Department saw fit to extend my time in recognition of my sacrifice to duty."

"And all that slipped your mind?" queried a sceptical Arizona.

"Yes it honestly did."

The conversation was interrupted by the ringing of Arizona's phone. "It's Tim," she announced before answering. "Hey Bro, what's up?"

 _"_ _Hey Sis, everything is cool. I just wanted to know if Jaimie has received an invite to the White House?"_

"She has."

 _"_ _Awesome, so have I."_

"Super awesome."

 _"_ _I guess I'll need a new uniform,"_ joked Timothy with a chuckle.

"Yes you will; your old ones are out of date."

 _"_ _So true and I better let you go. Enjoy your three day break and say hello the Jaimie for me."_

"I will, love you."

 _"_ _I love you too Sis, bye."_

Once Arizona returned her phone to the pocket of her jeans, Jaimie inquired, "Has Tim received an invite too?"

"Yes and he said to say hello. When was the last time you spoke with him?"

"I dropped into your parents yesterday on my way home, why?"

"Has he said anything to you about staying in the Army?"

"Uhm no, but he did mention it was an option after he was visited by a Colonel Bambrook from the DoD."

"Crap, when was that?"

"It was back in March; I just assumed you knew."

"Obviously I didn't nor did mom and dad."

"Look, Tim has enough on his plate and probably wanted to keep some aspect of his life private."

"You are more than likely right. He certainly hasn't had much privacy since being located."

"His life has been out of control Az and the amount of information being thrown at him is staggering. Tim deserves to take a break and surprise … he'll be joining us for the weekend."

Arizona's dimples went into overdrive and she squeezed Jaimie's leg, "Wow, really?"

"Yes really and so are your parents. I know this time off was for us, but they are fatigued too."

"I love how thoughtful you are."

"They need to destress too and it's been so hectic the past four months that I thought we can all do with a breather."

"That is true and thank you so much."

"You don't have to thank me my love."

"Oh yes I do."

"In that case, you can smother me with gratitude tonight when we are all alone."

"You have yourself a deal."

"Score!" cheered Jaimie while turning into the marina's driveway.

Arizona giggled and tightened her grip on Jaimie's thigh, "Touchdown baby."

-o-

After a tranquil and delicious dinner consisting of freshly caught seafood straight of a trawler accompanied with several bottles of wine; Arizona was left alone with Tim on the outer deck while Jaimie and Daniel navigated the yacht towards Canada.

"It's so peaceful out here," noted Timothy as he gazed up at the stars.

"Yes it is."

"I used to look up at the sky and wonder what you were doing."

"Oh Tim," whispered Arizona as she reached for his left hand.

"Don't you dare cry; there has been enough of that Sis."

"I'll try, but make no promises. How was your session with Wyatt today?"

Timothy's face lit up like the proverbial state fair, "It was awesome and we had a few significant breakthroughs."

"I'm really pleased for you Tim."

"I'm not having the nightmares as often and that really helps."

"I can relate to that."

Tim gripped his sister's hand firmly, "Unfortunately you can. I asked Callie about your marriage during your rehab; I hope you don't mind?"

"It's fine and I hope she was kind."

"She was Ari and she loves you."

"And I love her. We are fortunate to share an amazing friendship after going through so much together over the years and of course our love for Sofia helped to forge our bond."

"You are very lucky."

"Yes I am."

A lone teardrop trundled down Timothy's left cheek, "I could have had my own family by now."

Although saddened by the comment, Arizona smiled at her brother, "You still can Tim."

Returning the smile, Timothy nodded, "I hope so and I've decided to stay in the Army until the end of the end of the year to get up twenty years of service."

Standing, Arizona hugged her brother, "That's awesome and it's good you are looking ahead."

"I'm thirty eight and want a life outside of the military. I feel like I have some unfinished business, but also need to be selfish and look out for me. I have missed so much, but do have the opportunity to catch up."

"I'm really pleased for you Tim and I will be right here for you, so will Jaimie."

"Thanks and Jaimie has volunteered to be my training buddy when I am given the all clear to commence working out."

"Awesome and we have an excellent home gym you are welcome to use any time."

"Yeah, dad told me he uses it most days."

Studying her brother's features, Arizona took stock, "It's good to see a spark in your eyes Tim."

"That's because I have a serious path to follow. I received my back pay yesterday and am going to use it to buy a truck and a house in Seattle."

Arizona could barely contain her excitement and hugged Timothy again, "Wow, I'm so happy you've decided to settle here."

"I thought you would be. I'd like to be close by to family and all the offspring you and Jaimie are going to have."

"Whoa, back up the bus; you'll have to be content with Sofia for a while."

"I'm more than glad to do that and once I'm one hundred percent fit; I'll be applying to the Seattle Police Department."

Arizona's eyebrows shot up her forehead, "Really?"

"Yes and Callie says she has a contact who can help with my application."

"That would be Dan Pruitt."

"She told me all about him and the bionic leg she developed with Doctors Hunt and Shepherd. She mentioned Amelia took over from her brother."

"Yes she did and when have you had the time to do all this chatting with Callie?"

"I've been having extra therapy sessions and she's been present for a few. Now that I am able to actually walk, I wanted to progress a little faster. I made Callie promise not to tell you or our parents. You three already do enough for me and I wanted to regain some independence."

"You sneaky bastard and you know there is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"That works both ways Sis and I should tell you I've been spending time with Jaimie again."

"She told me and I'm glad you are comfortable discussing issues with her."

"She's been a terrific help Ari and is so in love with you."

"The feeling is mutual and she's totally amazing."

"I've noticed you two are much closer. I felt guilty for taking time away from your relationship."

"I know and Jaimie and I are aware we have neglected one another lately. This weekend is a move in the right direction for all of us to work on ourselves."

The words were greeted with an enormous grin, "You are right and I am so looking forward to your wedding."

"I can't believe it's only two weeks away."

"Any idea on where Jaimie is planning to take you for the honeymoon?"

"No. She's been very secretive and we only have seven days off, so Australia is out of the question."

Placing an index finger against his chin, Timothy pretended to be deep in thought, "I'm thinking a beach, sand, surf and cocktails are on the schedule."

"I'd be more than happy with that and once you are ready, you'll have to go surfing with Jaimie and Luke."

"I'd like that and how cool is this boat?"

"It's awesome and Sofia loves spending time on it."

"She's a real water kid."

"Yes, she takes after Callie."

The duo looked towards the door as Barbara joined them. The conversation was steered back to wedding plans and Arizona retired to the main state room a little past ten thirty. She was busy undressing when Jaimie walked into the cabin shortly afterwards. Arizona immediately neared her and draped arms over her shoulders.

"Hi," she said before pecking the tip of Jaimie's chin.

"Hello sweetheart and I'm thrilled to announce we are now only four hours out form Maple Bay Marina, Cowichan."

"Great and I'm happy you are here and left dad at the wheel."

"Your mum is keeping him company and I thought it was time you and I had some serious alone time," replied Jaimie as deft fingers grazed across Arizona's scapulars. "Would you like to share the bath with me?"

"I'd love to."

"Why don't you start the water while I duck upstairs and fetch us a bottle of champagne?"

"You have a deal," answered Arizona prior to kissing the crap out of her fiancée.

A flushed Jaimie exited the room sometime later and returned to find a grinning and naked Arizona submerged in bubble bath foam. "You are so beautiful," she declared while placing two crystal flutes and a bottle of Moet on the edge of the large tub then stripping off her tee shirt, shorts and underwear.

"So are you," returned Arizona as she watched Jaimie's movements. "I see you've been to the wax salon."

"I actually decided to laser it off two weeks ago."

"Oh my," cooed Arizona while Jaimie eased in behind her and rested her right arm around her waist. "Bloody hell, I've missed you."

"No more than I've missed you." Jaimie filled the glasses and passed one to Arizona. "Here's to us."

"Cheers honey."

Both took a sip then Jaimie kissed the back of Arizona's head, "How was your talk with Tim?"

"It was awesome and thank you again for making yourself available to him."

"I think it helps me just as much Az."

"I'm glad and this is really relaxing."

"Good and all the arrangements for the White House trip have been confirmed."

"Thank you. Mom and dad are so excited for you and Tim."

"It's an auspicious way for me to end my military career and for Tim to receive the recognition he deserves. Afterwards, I can fully concentrate on you and our families."

"Mmm, I love you and that sounds wonderful."

"I love you too and want to apologise for my distance of late."

"Are you referring to our sex life?"

"Yes. I didn't realise my libido was being quashed the past few months by everything that was going on around me and that wasn't fair on you. I thought I was doing all right until I had a small breakdown with Katharine two weeks ago. With you telling me you didn't think I was being honest about what was happening was the catalyst to me unravelling and admitting I was petrified of not being able to be with you. Katharine and I discussed my feelings of fear and my near death experience. We had talked about it before, but I held back the fact I felt so guilty for putting you and my family through my wounding."

Relieved to have to full truth out in the open, Arizona rested her head against Jaimie's, "To be honest, I should have said something to you earlier. I was just so busy dealing with Tim's recovery that I dismissed the fact I wasn't spending adequate time with you. I know you told me you had no issue with it, but when I stopped and took a closer look, I saw you were holding back."

"It's been quite the rush, hasn't it?"

"Yes is has."

"I just wanted Tim to have all the support he needed and was willing to forfeit our time together. I really am sorry we drifted apart, but now is the time for us to regroup and reaffirm our love and commitment to one another."

"This is a very good start honey. Tim is doing remarkably well now and has basically banned me from his physio as of today, so here we are."

With a chuckle, Jaimie teased, "Oh, so I am only getting you by default then?"

"Crap no. As you pointed out, this is our time and I intend to repair the damage that has been inadvertently done to our relationship."

"It just got a little neglected sweetheart while we both attempted to get our lives in order. I think we are on the right path again or we will be once we make love."

Flames of arousal licked at Arizona's centre, "Oh, I'm sure we will be and I really am in awe of you."

"Thank you and you continue to amaze me each day. I admit to having to do some work on myself the past few months and promise to never delay in discussing anything with you again."

"I appreciate that and you can always talk to me."

"I do regret it sweetheart."

"As do I."

"Let's go to bed; I want to show you how in love with you I am."

"Oh god, yes please."

-o-

After a mad dash to get out of the bath and dry off, Arizona found herself being carried to the king sized bed while kissing Jaimie hungrily. She groaned when gently lowered onto the mattress and responded similarly when her body was covered with Jaimie's. The fevered kiss and tongue duel remained unbroken as two lost lovers reconnected.

Arizona was content to allow Jaimie to set the pace and take the lead, and by the time skilled fingers and lips converged on her right breast, she was already reaching her first peak. Her frame shuddered with tiny spasms of release when Jaimie's smooth vulva pressed into hers and commenced a slow, toe curling thrust.

Arizona's second and third orgasms swiftly followed when warm lips befell her labia and clitoris in one foul swoop. Rearing up, she clung to Jaimie's head for dear life and verbally expressed her adoration over and over again as each delicate swipe of her paramour's tongue stimulated her collection of sensitive nerve endings.

Later, when catching her breath, Arizona rolled Jaimie onto her back and proceeded to devour her smiling lips. As the contact deepened, Arizona sought out Jaimie's left breast and leisurely kneaded the firm mound.

A moan escaped from Jaimie and in response, she tenderly massaged Arizona's lower back. Minutes passed before Arizona trailed fingertips along the rock hard plains of Jaimie's abdominal muscles then continued southwards.

Jaimie's body tensed the nanosecond Arizona's digits found purchase with her soaked clitoris. Pushing upwards with her hips, Jaimie wordlessly pleaded for release and Arizona was more than happy to oblige.

Pleasurable moments elapsed before Jaimie whimpered when two long fingers entered her and slowly pumped back and forth inside the tight channel. As their kiss intensified, so too did Jaimie's impending climax. She tumbled into sheer ecstasy and her fingers dug into Arizona's flesh while her scream was captured by Arizona's mouth.

As muscles contracted and clinched around her digits, Arizona continued to penetrate the ribbed inner sanctum. Her head grew light as Jaimie's orgasm climbed to its apex and she climaxed shorty after Jaimie's interior muscles gripped firmly.

Allowing her lover to ride the last waves of satisfaction, Arizona gradually retracted her fingers and broke the kiss. As her eyes opened, the view before her filled her heart with incredible contentment. Green eyes were overflowing with tears and Jaimie's smile was simply radiant.

"I love you with all my heart," Arizona announced before gently grazing the pad of her thumb over the swollen nub of Jaimie's clitoris.

"Mmm, I'm in love with you and hope you have plans for that wandering thumb of yours?"

"I certainly do honey and welcome home."

"You're amazing … and god, I want you again."

"And so you shall," promised Arizona prior to capturing willing lips.

-o-

 **Up next:** Now that our two girls are back on track, there is a trip to D.C. and a wedding to prepare for.


	38. Chapter 38

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Apologies for the delay in posting this chapter, but I was busy dealing with a family illness and passing. Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment.

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

With her relationship with Jaimie fully restored, Arizona enjoyed the next two days wandering around Vancouver Island visiting various tourist attractions with Jaimie by her side. On the other hand, Timothy took the opportunity to be on his own for the majority of the daytime while Barbara and Daniel only accompanied him on a couple of his adventures due to mobility issues. Although his legs had mended considerably, Timothy still had a problem with navigating raised surfaces and required extra assistance with balance from time to time. Even with a walking cane, he was still in the process of regaining his natural gait and had made it clear to his family he intended on making the final adjustments on his own. They had reluctantly agreed and he had set off once the boat and passengers had been cleared by Immigration.

After hours of sightseeing, everyone regrouped on the yacht at night and Jaimie volunteered to cook while Arizona was thrilled to witness her brother's confidence return and the sadness fade from his features. He was more like his old self and that pleased his loved ones immensely.

The trip had invigorated the five travellers, and on Monday morning Arizona and Jaimie walked into the hospital hand in hand with enormous grins etched on their faces. Going their separate ways once they'd changed into scrubs and donned lab coats in the locker room, Arizona's elevated spirit stayed with her throughout the day and only improved when Jaimie met her in her office with Sofia at the completion of her shift.

The young girl raced across the floor and embraced Arizona's legs as she stood, "Hi mama, I missed you heaps."

Resting a hand atop her daughter's head, Arizona smiled down at her, "Hey Little Miss, I missed you too. Are you ready for home?"

"Yes mama and Jaimie checked my homework and I got everything right."

Arizona's faced radiated a smile, "I'm so proud of you and I think Jaimie has a surprise for you after dinner."

Letting go, Sofia turned to Jaimie, "Is it a present?"

"Maybe, but you will have to wait and see."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too and you can give me a hand making dinner."

Brown eyes gleamed, "Cool, what will it be?"

"One of your favourites, spaghetti with meatballs."

Sofia performed her version of a happy dance, "Yummy."

Tittering, Arizona waited for Sofia and Jaimie to exit the room before locking the door and taking hold of Jaimie's hand. Leaning in, she pressed her mouth to Jaimie's and applied pressure. The contact ended with a gentle tug to her fiancée's bottom lip, "Love you."

Green orbs focused on blue, "Love you too. How was your afternoon?"

"I was extremely busy and you?"

"Not too bad. I had two successful emergency surgeries; one with April and the other with Bailey. I'm assisting Emelia at six in the morning, so it will be an early night for me."

Sofa pulled on Jaimie's other hand, "Is my present a puppy?"

"No sweetie, it's not a pet."

A frown appeared, "Oh okay, maybe for Christmas?"

"You never know," replied Arizona as the trio entered the elevator and travelled to the ground floor.

"I'll keep wishing then," returned Sofia with a skip to her step and a sigh. "Mommy said there wasn't room for one at her place, but there is at Jaimie's and yours. A puppy would be so cool to have for company."

Arizona glanced at Jaimie and rolled her eyes at the obvious guilt trip her daughter was employing. In response, Jaimie giggled and squeezed her partner's hand.

-o-

Once the dinner dishes were taken care of, Jaimie excused herself and went to the study. She returned carrying a mini Malibu surfboard and an enthusiastic Sofia jumped up and down on the spot with a wide grin firmly planted on her lips.

"Is that for me?" she asked while surveying the pink and purple apparatus.

"Yes it is," answered Arizona.

"I love it, I love it," chanted the youngster before hugging her mother's than Jaimie's legs.

"You can have more lessons when we take a trip to Westport again," suggested Jaimie.

"I can't wait … so much fun. Thank you Jaimie, thank you mama."

Leaning over, Arizona kissed the top of Sofia's head, "It's your reward for doing so well at school and for being the best daughter ever."

"Aww mama, I love you and Jaimie."

"Back at you," said Jaimie before moving towards the garage door. "I'll just put this in the storage cabinet next to my boards."

"I'll help," offered Sofia. "Will you show my how to wax it too?"

"I most certainly will cutie."

Arizona's chest constricted with love. The sight of her daughter and fiancée walking out of the kitchen filled her with such emotion and wonder. The two of them had formed an exceptional bond and their shared adoration for water only served to bring them closer together. She was also silently looking forward to a future trip to Westport and receiving further instruction on riding the waves. The last time had been enjoyable and the getaways tended to restore both her and Jaimie's commitment to one another. Smiling, Arizona followed after the giggling twosome.

-o-

A blue Army Service Uniform attired Jaimie walked into one of the two bathrooms of the Executive Suite of the Willard Intercontinental Hotel and Arizona immediately dropped the tube of mascara she was holding.

"Oh my god honey, you look amazing."

Inching closer, a grinning Jaimie ran her hand over the curve of Arizona's left hip as her eyes roamed over the reflection in the mirror of the figure hugging black halter neck dress her paramour was wearing, "Crikey, you are simply stunning. You know how I set the alarm for much earlier than required?"

Rotating, Arizona nibbled along the side of Jaimie's jaw and huskily replied, "Yes I do."

"Good, because we are about the undress and make full use of the extra forty minutes and make love."

"Again?" inquired a beaming Arizona.

"Yes indeed my love. I can't seem to get enough of you."

"I'm all yours … forever," returned Arizona while tracing her hands along the contours of Jaimie's shoulders.

"I am so in love with you," whispered Jaimie prior to kissing the crap out of her intoxicating lover.

-o-

After the President's speech to the assembled guests, the returned POWs made their way alphabetically onto the podium and were presented with various medals including Bronze Stars, Purple Hearts and Prisoner of War. A sobbing Arizona proudly stood by her parents and watched as her brother walked unaided onto the dais and received the trio of medals along with the Medal of Honour. He was then promoted to the rank of Captain before engaging in conversation with the President. Minutes passed before Timothy joined his family and Arizona noted his calmness and her heart soared. He winked at her before engulfing her in a bear hug.

"I'm doing okay Sis," he said behind his smile. "No anxiety, no flashbacks."

"I'm so glad Tim, I love you."

"I love you too."

The tender moment was interrupted when Jaimie was called to the podium. Arizona's tears continued to fall as did Beverley's, when Jaimie was presented with the Purple Heart. Once she stepped down, Timothy made contact with his old unit before the celebrations began.

Arizona and her family were spoken to by the President while Jaimie and her family were busy mingling with members of the rescue units. The evening came to an end around eight o'clock, but it soon picked up again at the hotel bar. Teddy had flown in for the ceremony, and Luke make the most of their time together by whisking her onto the dance floor for some serious conversation.

Jaimie and Arizona called it a night around ten and their formal attire was discarded hastily prior to them utilising the massive bathtub then the king sized bed.

Sometime later, Arizona was wrapped up in Jaimie's arms and softly caressing the faded scars on her right shoulder and biceps, "That was awesome."

A chuckle emitted from Jaimie, "You say that every time we make love."

Arizona scoffed, "I can't help it, you are freaking awesome."

"You're not too bad yourself. In fact I would give you a ten out of ten my love."

"Why thank you and I think we get better each time."

"I agree. Are you hungry?"

"Actually I am. Do you want to order room service?"

"Sounds good to me Az. I'll phone while you grab us a couple of bottles of water."

"Okay and I'll have a burger and fries. Ooh and a chocolate milkshake."

Pressing her lips to Arizona's forehead, Jaimie lingered, "Tim wants us to join him tomorrow and visit the War Memorial."

"We can do that and it was awesome his unit made it here."

"It was and they are hooking up for dinner tomorrow."

"That's excellent and he has been incredibly strong."

"He has great support Az. You and your parents have been brilliant."

"So have yours as well as yourself. Tim really respects you and the time you have taken to just be there for him."

"Hey, he is my future brother in-law, so I have to keep him onside."

"You tool, but seriously, you have really helped him Jaimie."

"He has helped me too my love."

"Mmm, I love your kind heart."

"I love everything about you and I better order that food before I ravish you again."

Arizona reached up and cupped Jaimie's cheek, "You make me so very happy."

"Right back at you and food can wait," responded Jaimie before lowering her lips to Arizona's

-o-

 _ **Saturday 5th August**_

Although Arizona had experienced a previous wedding ceremony; she was still as nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs when her Marine uniformed father presented his left elbow to her at the top of the aisle of the outdoor garden venue of the Grand Hyatt Hotel. Daniel was all smiles as his daughter linked her arm with his and they marched down the flower laden passage side by side.

Arizona's brilliant grin exuded all the happiness and love she felt with Jaimie as they passed by the two hundred guests assembled in the rows of elegant seating. When her bride came into view, her heart beat faster and her upper torso tightened. All the tragedy and fears of the past decade faded and Arizona was overcome with absolute joy. Tears unashamedly flowed when a white satin gown adorned Jaimie winked at her and graced her with a magnificent smile.

Breathing became difficult for Arizona as her tear logged eyes roamed over the sleeveless and strapless dress that hugged Jaimie's curves. Once she'd taken stock, Arizona dismissed all protocol by stepping away from her father and embracing Jaimie. Draping a hand over Jaimie's hips, she pulled her in close for a lengthy, passion filled kiss.

When the couple leaned back, Jaimie giggled, "Crikey woman, you just literally took my breath away."

"You did the same to me. You look incredibly beautiful Jaimie."

"Thank you and let's get this show on the road."

Nodding, Arizona replied, "Yes please, I can't wait to be your wife."

Grasping Arizona's hands, Jaimie cried, "I love how you say that."

Their fingers remained intertwined as the ceremony began and they received cheers and applause when Jaimie sealed the deal with a toe curling kiss that left Arizona speechless and weak kneed.

Congratulations soon followed and festivities commenced in the ballroom once Arizona and Jaimie completed wedding photos inside and outside the Hotel. The newlyweds found their seats and they continued to hold onto each other's hands.

Jaimie leaned into Arizona and whispered into her left ear, "You are the love of my life and I am going to take the remainder of my time letting you know just that. By the way, we are off to Hawaii tomorrow morning."

Allowing the goosebumps to dance upon her skin, Arizona turned her head and captured smiling lips. The contact went on until Richard stood and launched into his Emcee duties.

Laughter filled the room as speech after speech was delivered during the consumption of three courses of gourmet food. Tissues and handkerchiefs were in full use after Timothy's emotional best man address and the tears remained in force when he joined his sister on the dance floor after cutting in on his father.

Jaimie was busy dancing with Luke when she sailed past her bride and offered her a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"I never dreamed this day would come Sis," admitted Timothy as he waltzed her around the room. "I'm ecstatic for you and Jaimie."

"I'm lost for words."

Rich laughter passed Timothy's lips, "That's a first."

"Hey now, no berating the bride," Arizona chastised behind a dimpled grin.

"Oh all right and by your reaction to Jaimie's attire; I gather you expected her to be in uniform."

"I certainly did, but the surprise was delightful."

A sly smirk ghosted over Timothy's mouth, "She discussed it with me some time ago."

Blonde eyebrows rose, "Really?"

"Yeah, she was in two minds after the rescue mission. I'd tell you all about it, but it's not my story to share."

"I appreciate the heads up and have a fairly good idea what it is all about."

"You've always been the smart one in the family."

"Thank you and I'd forgotten how talented a dancer you are."

"Jamie and Callie have taken turns at being my dance partner the past few weeks. They helped me past the rusty stage."

"I'm a little concerned with how close those two have become."

"Who would have thunk it Sis?"

"Not me that's for sure. How are your legs holding up?"

"They're pretty good actually. I promised Sofia a dance before the DJ kicked up the tempo."

Arizona giggled briefly, "Good luck with getting her away from Carlos."

"I may need it; she does love her grandfather."

"Yes she does,"

Brother and sister danced until Timothy took his leave and whisked Sofia off Carlo's shoes. His niece laughed as she was spun around the floor while standing on his polished black shoes and Arizona stood by to watch for a few minutes before Richard approached.

-o-

Arizona was panting heavily and lying across Jaimie's heaving chest on the mattress of the bed in the Presidential Suite. Her right hand was gripping the back of her wife's long tresses and her heartbeat was attempting to regulate itself after two hours of non-stop lovemaking.

Reaching out, an exhausted Jaimie cradled Arizona's face and focused on blue orbs, "Bloody hell Az that was wild. I've never heard you be so vocal before."

"Being married to you inspired me."

"Seriously, you were amazing and I need to rehydrate." Rolling Arizona onto her back, Jaimie eased off the bed and headed towards the kitchen, "Do you want some water sweetheart?"

"Yes please honey."

Returning moments later, Jaimie settled beside a now upright Arizona and passed over a tall glass of iced water.

"What time is our flight?" asked Arizona once she'd taken a drink.

"Not until eleven, so we'll have plenty of time to relax beforehand."

"That sounds awesome and gives us the chance to sleep."

Yawning, Jaimie disposed of her empty glass then snuggled into Arizona's chest, "Tim did really well today."

"I'm so proud of him and he kept his promise by dancing his ass off. By the way, I saw what you did on the dance floor."

Feigning ignorance, Jaimie pulled back and quipped, "I have no idea what you are referring to."

"Don't bullshit me. I was watching you dance with Maggie before presenting her to Tim when a slow song came on."

Realising the jig was up, Jaimie went with honesty, "I wasn't being covert sweetheart. I caught Maggie grinning like the proverbial Cheshire Cat when you and your brother were doing the Bus Stop and recognised her interest."

Trailing her hand along Jaimie's arm, Arizona noted, "Maybe she was checking me out?"

"That statement is both funny and somewhat disturbing Az, but no. Tim asked her out before the reception wrapped up."

"He did? Wow, that's awesome. They make a cute couple and Maggie's choices in men have been a bit on the crappy side in the past."

"Yeah Meredith mentioned her sister was all gung-ho for Nathan a while back before she realised he was otherwise preoccupied."

"I didn't know that."

"You must have missed the hospital gossip my love. Anyhoo, Tim was already thinking about asking Maggie on a date after Teddy's birthday party, but he felt he had nothing to offer her at the time. His confidence was pretty much non-existent back then."

"He's come so far and deserves some happiness."

"I agree and he is in a really good place at the moment. Oh, Callie asked if we'd like to join her and Taylor on Monday for her birthday dinner. Of course I explained we would be unavailable and still on our honeymoon."

Detecting the upturned corners of Jaimie's lips, Arizona probed, "And what do you know that I don't?"

"You can't say a word to Callie, but Taylor asked Carlos for permission to propose to her."

"Oh my god … that's super awesome and Callie will be pleased."

"Taylor told me while we were dancing. She is so excited and needed to tell someone."

"This day has been brilliant and the bonus is I get to fall asleep in the arms of my wonderful wife."

"If you hurry up and finish your drink; you can even have more spectacular sex with her."

With a swift gulp, Arizona placed the glass on the side table then pounced on her giggling bride.

-o-


	39. Chapter 39

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment. I hope you enjoy the longer chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

Sun, sand, sex and Sangria filled days were replaced with rain, housework and slightly less sex on Sunday the thirteenth of August when Arizona and Jaimie arrived home. No sooner had they attended to laundry than Callie called Arizona with news of her engagement. Jaimie continued with the chores while her wife animatedly discussed the proposal with her friend.

The Torres family flew to Seattle that Friday and the event was celebrated on the yacht with friends followed by hangovers the next morning as a result of the enthusiastically led rounds of tequila shots by Meredith once the children were asleep.

As August made way for September, Arizona and Jaimie settled into a regular routine of work, spending time with Sofia and family and work. Timothy and Maggie continued to date and take the time to get to know each other before progressing to the next level of their relationship. Arizona, Jaimie, Meredith and Nathan often joined them and the six became closer friends.

Callie and Taylor set a wedding date for the tenth of February while Alex and Jo were still procrastinating over their exchange of vows. Amelia and Owen happily announced they were expecting their first child and workwise, Grey + Sloan Memorial Hospital had never been more financially profitable as it became the number one Trauma Centre in the country and second to none for Orthopaedic, Neuro, and Feotal and Paediatric surgical procedures.

After much research and time in the skill's lab, Arizona eventually came up with a surgical technique and plan to combat Short Gut Syndrome. News of the breakthrough went viral and Arizona was quick to patent the procedure once she completed all the paperwork.

The announcement was celebrated at Joe's and a plan for a getaway for Arizona, Jaimie and Sofia was swiftly organised.

-o-

Jaimie drove her two favourite girls to Sanderling Beach House late Friday afternoon and organised pizza for dinner while Arizona and Sofia unpacked their bags. Once Sofia was tucked up in bed, Arizona snuggled into Jaimie's side on the couch and sighed contently.

"Thank you for suggesting this weekend."

Planting a kiss on the top of Arizona's head, Jaimie replied, "You're welcome sweetheart. Sofia is really excited about surfing lessons."

A soft chuckle absconded from Arizona, "She set the alarm for six."

"I'll take her out and you can sleep in."

"I totally appreciate the offer."

"You need to rest up since you are off to John Hopkins Monday for the start of your lecture tour."

"I'm really looking forward to catching up with old colleagues and friends."

Leaning in, Jaimie tenderly nibbled on Arizona's right earlobe, "I won't be surprised if my stunningly brilliant wife is nominated for an Avery next year."

Losing herself to the intimate touch, Arizona barely heard the last four words uttered, "Oh god, that feels so good baby and I doubt I'll be nominated."

"We'll see and how about you and I have a serious discussion about having a baby once you are home from your series of symposiums?"

Reclining, Arizona locked onto shiny green pools of devotion, "Are you serious?"

"Having a child with you is more than I could dream of Az. I'm so incredibly happy and so in love that I want to share it all with a child of our own."

Tears pricked the back of Arizona's eyes, "Wow, I feel the same way and can't wait to carry a mini version of you."

"So you'd like to be impregnated with a fertilised egg of mine?"

"Yes baby then maybe we could use the same donor for an egg of mine for you to carry?"

A single teardrop escaped Jaimie's left eye and her smile expanded, "Crikey, you have already thought about this, haven't you?"

A sly grin formed on Arizona's lips, "I may have given it some thought while you were deployed."

"Cheeky bugger, let's go to bed and practice procreation."

"I'm all for that honey," assented Arizona behind a fully dimpled smile.

-o-

While savouring the afterglow of lovemaking, Arizona pecked down the column of Jaimie's neck then asked, "Would now be a good time to chat about your decision to wear a gown instead of uniform for our wedding?"

Taken aback by the question, Jaimie took a moment before answering, "That was ages ago and I really haven't thought about it sweetheart."

"Tim mentioned you were up in the air."

Nodding, Jaimie went on, "I had a conversation with him about being in two minds. I knew you would be thrilled to have me in uniform and that was my original plan, but that changed with the rescue mission."

"You felt angry at the Army for nearly losing your life, didn't you?"

"I did and I also thought you'd be more delighted to have me in a dress. If memory serves me right, it had a positive effect on you and I certainly did not complain."

Giggling into her lover's shoulder, Arizona cooed, "You are right and I understood your reluctance to represent the Army at our nuptials."

"I knew you would sweetheart and I just assumed it wasn't an issue."

"It wasn't babe, I was just curious."

"Well now that matter is all settled; can I interest you in soak in the Jacuzzi?"

"You most definitely can."

-o-

A tired Arizona arrived home on Saturday the sixteenth of December after the last of her scheduled lectures and was instantly greeted at the airport by her grinning parents. "Hey mom and dad, I was expecting Jaimie; not that it's not great to see you two."

Barbara hugged her daughter tightly and explained the change in plans, "There was an emergency at the hospital. Some kind of shortage of Doctors due to a virus going around and Jaimie was called in to work in the clinic."

"The Denny Duquette Clinic?" inquired Arizona as the trio made their way to the baggage carousel.

"Yes Pumpkin," answered Daniel.

Frowning, Arizona turned to her parents, "Working there is consisted scut or punishment."

"Why is that?" asked Daniel. Luggage began to appear on the conveyor belt and he asked, "Which one is yours?"

"It's the dark blue with pink and purple ribbons on the handle."

Chuckling, Daniel gave his daughter a gentle pat on the left shoulder, "I should have known better."

"I'm consistent dad and when you make a mistake at work or the Board wants to hide you or you need to suffer the consequences of your actions; you are sent to the Clinic to do menial tasks and remain out of the OR."

Blonde eyebrows jumped up Barbara's forehead, "Jaimie is unlikely to have been banished there as she wasn't on roster and she would have informed us if there was a problem."

"You are more than likely right mom and I suspect she volunteered to fill in. None of the Attendings like going there."

"That's a little self-righteous and uppity," suggested Daniel while collecting the aforementioned bag. "Is the work beneath you lot?"

Rolling her eyes, Arizona explicated, "It's not that dad. The place is run by a Nurse Tamir Dhar and he is kind of offensive to the Attendings and Residents. He can be demeaning and bosses everyone around. Working there, even for one shift, can be rather demoralising."

"Well Pumpkin, that is disrespectable and I doubt Jaimie will let that sort of insubordination slide without taking issue with it."

"It may make for interesting dinner conversation," quipped Arizona with a titter. "I'll be glad to catch up with Sofia, Callie and Taylor tonight. How is Tim?"

Barbara's face broke into a warm smile, "He found a house and bought a car."

"That's awesome. What area did he choose?"

"He is six blocks away from us," replied Daniel as the threesome approached the parking lot. "Jaimie and I have been jogging to his place the past three mornings and picking him up for a five kilometre, slow paced run."

"Wow, that's great and he'll be back to work soon enough."

"Callie expects to clear him for full duty within a week. His sessions with Doctor Wyatt have reduced to one a week."

"Super awesome," cheered Arizona as she embraced her father.

Once everyone was settled in the Lexus sedan, Arizona told her parents about her travels on the east and west coasts and was enthusiastic about the presentations. By the time they entered the house, she was done and Barbara prepared a pot of tea while Arizona unpacked.

Joining her mom and dad in the living room, Arizona sat in one of the armchairs and listened as they gave details of Sofia's latest antics in trying to convince her mommy in taking her surfing and buying a puppy. Callie of course had complained it was far too cold which only caused Sofia to proudly announce she was given a wetsuit and the problem of temperature was solved. Her mommy also brought up the fact she didn't have a yard and Sofia suggested she buy a house.

Laughing loudly, Arizona admitted, "Sofia is so strong willed."

"Much like her two mothers," declared Jaimie as she entered the room dressed in jeans, a white tee shirt and a dark blue sweater.

Arizona's eyes took in the sight of her much missed wife's body and searing arousal seeped into her senses. A slightly inaudible groan passed her smiling lips, "Welcome home honey."

"You're a sight for sore eyes my love and hello Barbara and Daniel," returned Jaimie prior to bending over and seizing Arizona's mouth in a tender kiss.

The contact ended way too soon for Arizona's liking when her spouse straightened up. She reached for Jaimie's hand and her smile grew when Jaimie perched herself on the armrest then wrapped her free arm around Arizona's shoulders.

"Hello Jaimie," Barbara and Daniel finally replied in unison.

"Excuse my blatant accosting of your daughter, but I've missed her," stated Jaimie after pecking Arizona on the crown of her head.

"Fully understandable," consented Daniel as he stood and stretched for his wife's hand. "We'll leave you to it and see you at seven."

The instant Arizona's parents were seen off at the front door; she was gently pushed up against the nearest wall and smothered in kisses from her attentive wife. Before she had time to think, Jaimie had carried her to their bedroom and had them both naked and lying side by side on the bed.

With the kiss broken, Arizona smiled beguilingly at Jaimie, "I see you've made your intentions known."

Tracing an index finger along the arch of Arizona's left breast, Jaimie nodded, "I've been unable to touch you for far too long and will be using up the next three hours making love to you."

Dropping a peck on the indentation of Jaimie's chin, Arizona purred, "I had the same thought the second I saw you and am fully prepared."

-o-

Arizona was in the kitchen assisting Jaimie with dinner preparations when she inquired, "How come you ended up working overtime in the Clinic?"

Turning her attention away from the roast she was basting, Jaimie shrugged her shoulders, "I put my hand up for the job. None of the other Attendings or Residents wanted the task, so I did it."

"How was Nurse Dhar?"

"He was a right royal pain in the arse and extremely rude to me when I arrived, but that lasted for about five minutes until I retaliated with a few choice words of my own. I told him I would not put up with being ordered around like I was some Intern or being told I had no idea what I was doing. I was quick to clarify my background in running Combat Hospital Trauma Units and he shut up. He was my best friend by the end of shift and I suggested he lose the hostile attitude or he will find the Clinic being closed down due to a lack of available Doctors willing to volunteer their services. I may have also mentioned my wife is a Board Member and she wouldn't take too kindly to complaints."

Giggling, Arizona approached Jaimie as she closed the oven door and pulled her in for a heated kiss. One kiss led to two and Jaimie suddenly found herself on the kitchen counter and naked within seconds.

-o-

 ** _Monday 25_ _th_ _December_**

Christmas day was a joyous event spent at Joel and Beverley's home with Luke announcing he was moving to Washington in January after accepting a position with the United States Attorney's Office. Teddy added to the news with a wedding date of the ninth of June and an abundance of champagne soon followed.

Later that day, Arizona spoke with Sofia on Skype and was informed festivities in Miami started with a pool fight followed by present opening. Once everyone had chatted with Sofia; Arizona talked to Callie and Taylor then signed off.

Taking a seat beside Jaimie on the couch a short time later, Arizona nuzzled into her right ear, "You are super sexy today."

Goosebumps appeared on Jaimie's skin and she gulped, "You're horny, aren't you?"

"Yes and incredibly so."

"Bloody hell, I love you. It was the diamond earrings I gave you, right?"

"Yes and the fact I'm lucky to have you and your amazing family in my life. This has been an awesome day."

"Yeah it has been and wait until you taste mum's fruit pudding with custard at dinner."

"Oh, Luke was telling me about it earlier. He said it takes weeks to make."

"It does and hangs in a cheese cloth bag in the garage."

"I'll have to get the recipe and hopefully make it when we host the next Christmas get together."

"Don't bother sweetheart; I already have it at home."

"Cool and I'm so glad Sofia is having a good time."

"So am I." Squeezing her wife's hand, a teary eyed Jaimie continued, "Just think Az, we could have a baby of our own this time next year."

"That's a wonderful dream. How about we sneak off to the guestroom and discuss the matter before Mer and her tribe arrive?"

"I like your way of thinking and your mum is really smitten with Maggie."

"No more than Tim is."

"I'm happy for him and let's go take care of your downstairs department."

Laughing loudly, Arizona got up and pulled Jaimie to her feet, "I was hoping for some upstairs department action too."

"Nag, nag, bloody nag woman, move it along. You've become so bossy since I put a ring on your finger," teased Jaimie as the pair headed to the room they would be staying in the next two nights.

"You love it babe," shot back Arizona while goosing her wife.

"I can't argue with that."

-o-

New Year's Eve was commemorated with friends and family at Joe's while Jaimie worked a twenty hour shift in the ER alongside Owen, April and Andrew. The following morning Arizona surprised Jaimie with breakfast in bed and a day of pampering and leisurely, passionate lovemaking ensued.

"What would you like to do tomorrow?" inquired Jaimie while drying Arizona's back after indulging in a sex filled, water splashing over the sides of the tub, bath.

Still catching her breath, Arizona held up her left hand and shook her head.

Giggling at her wife's antics, Jaimie bundled her up in a plush towel and carried her to their bed. Placing her gently on the mattress, she let out a loud oomph when Arizona pulled her on top of herself.

"I've really had an awesome day," a sleepy Arizona uttered before crashing her lips to Jaimie's.

Both women were out of breath by the time the kiss ended and tears formed in Arizona's eyes when Jaimie gazed down at her with nothing but pure joy gracing her face.

"Let's make it even better," Jaimie proposed as her left hand gradually travelled down and over Arizona's stomach until dexterous fingers grazed over the still engorged clitoris.

"It won't take long baby," whimpered Arizona while her fingers dug into Jaimie's shoulders. "I'm still tingling from the last orgasm."

"I love you so much Az; you are my world."

"I love you too," panted out Arizona, "And oh god, that feels incredible."

Reducing the pace of her strokes, Jaimie inched downwards and slid two fingers inside the twitching opening. "I want to watch you come," she explained in a trembling tone.

In reply, Arizona sat up and observed Jaimie's movements, "It's really hot the way you concentrate."

Looking up, Jaimie smirked, "I want to remember this moment."

Sucking on her bottom lip in an attempt to stave off climax, Arizona closed her eyes and mumbled, "Me too honey. Please touch my nipple."

Reaching up, a grinning Jaimie tugged on the stiff left teat, "Shit, I love it when you ask me to do stuff to you."

With her head lolling back, Arizona struggled to respond, "I … do … too."

Jaimie's own orgasm gathered speed, "You're so tight and wet Az. Mmm, I'm close too sweetheart."

"It's all for you … oh god, let me touch you babe."

Lifting up, Jaimie turned around without losing her rhythm or contact. Easing herself over a now prone Arizona, she gasped when a talented mouth engulfed her clitoris, "Bloody hell, you are the best."

Arizona's reply was muffled and within seconds she was writhing underneath Jamie's frame and viewing a kaleidoscope of fireworks exploding behind her closed eyelids. Jaimie soon followed and when she eventually regained the use of her legs; she bolted out of the room and headed to the kitchen while Arizona placed a pillow under her bottom and elevated her pelvis. She laughed when a smiling Jaimie returned carrying a medical canister and a metal tray containing several instruments.

"And this is where all the romance of making a baby comes to an end," Arizona complained light heartedly.

Jaimie's shoulders dropped, "It's not so bad sweetheart. Just remember we are doing all this on our own without being in a clinical hospital room."

"You have a point and there isn't a turkey baster in sight."

Once she finished giggling, Jaimie set about preparing the embryo for insertion and placing a portable ultrasound by the bed, "No there isn't, just the woman who loves you deeply and is holding a syringe filled with my egg that was kindly fertilised by donor 2680."

"Aww, the romance is back."

When she was in position between Arizona's thighs, Jaimie pressed the transducer against her wife's lower abdominal area and slowly followed the path of the plastic tubing attached to the needle as it made its way into the uterus. After several silent heartbeats, she spoke, "There we go my love. Take a firm hold Little One; your mommies are anxious to meet you."

Tears fell from the corners of Arizona's eyes, "Wow, this is really it honey."

"There's no turning back Az," pointed out Jaimie as her own teardrops rolled down her cheeks.

Rubbing a hand over her stomach, Arizona commented, "Good luck baby boy or girl and goodbye to amazing sex for the next three days."

Finishing up and disposing of the syringe then packing up the gear, Jaimie entered the ensuite to wash her hands. She returned to Arizona's side, "It's out of our hands now and as agreed; we tell no one until we either have a viable foetus or not."

Stretching out her left hand, Arizona took hold of her wife's hand and squeezed, "Yes babe, but I feel really good about our chances."

Pulling the covers over Arizona, Jaimie let go and went to the other side of the bed. Climbing under the sheet and doona, she snuggled into Arizona's side, "Well, we have done everything by the book and I'm with you, it just feels right."

"I love the fact we've managed to keep it private and we haven't become the latest topic of gossip at work."

"I do too and it's okay to fall asleep now."

"I'm absolutely beat; what about you?"

"I'm fine and ready to cuddle my extraordinary wife until she drifts off."

"I love you."

"Love you more and I'll remove the pillow in an hour."

Yawning, Arizona replied, "Thanks, I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Sleep well my beautiful Arizona."

Behind closed eyelids, Arizona whispered, "You too babe."

-o-

 ** _Saturday 20_ _th_ _January_ 2018**

Arizona picked Sofia up from Callie's apartment early in the morning and listened intently as she was told about the four week holiday in Miami. Once the pair arrived home, Sofia collected her backpack and rushed into the house via the kitchen door.

"Where is Jaimie?" she inquired when Arizona caught up to her.

"She is probably outside tinkering with something."

"But it's snowing mama and freezing," complained the youngster with a shoulder shrug.

"Maybe she is doing something important. Why don't you go put your bag in your room and go say hello to her?"

"Okay, but I'm leaving my coat on."

"That makes sense."

Sofia returned within seconds and asked, "Are you coming outside too?"

"I wasn't planning on it, but all right."

"Good," remarked Sofia while opening the back door and stepping onto the deck. She approached the steps and tuned to her mother, "I don't see her."

"She might be behind the garage sweetie. Let's take a look."

Taking off in that direction, Sofia's mouth gaped open and she stood still for a few moments before racing towards the newly erected dog house and the Bernese Mountain puppy Jaimie was holding in her arms, "Awesome, hi Jaimie and thank you, thank you mama!" she squealed.

Arizona couldn't help but smile at her child's reaction, "He is a boy and needs a name Sofia."

Looking to her mother than back to Jaimie, Sofia petted the dog on the head and cheered with delight when he licked her gloved hand, "Cool, I'm gonna call him Olaf. I promise to love him and look after him forever. I love you mama and Jaimie."

Kneeling down, Jaimie handed the squirming eight week old puppy over to Sofia, "He is your responsibility when you are here and you better take him inside. There is a bed for him in front of the fire and he is house trained, but you will have to bring him out here when he needs to do his business. He just went, so he's good for the next couple of hours."

The happiness on Sofia's face multiplied when she took possession of the dog, "I promise and he is so cute. I love him already. Let's get out of the cold boy." Pivoting, she took off inside and Jaimie reached for Arizona's hand.

"I don't think there will be a problem with her taking care of him," she commented while snuggling into blonde hair.

"I agree and you did an amazing job on building his house."

"Thanks, but I doubt he will spend much time in it. I have a feeling Olaf will be more of an indoor pet."

"You may be right and what a good name Sofia came up with."

"She did and how about we go sit by the fire so I can catch up with Sofia's holiday news."

"That sounds wonderful, but I'd like a welcome home kiss or two first."

A sly grin appeared on Jaimie's mouth, "I can give you more if you like."

"Oh I like very much so my darling wife."

"Mmm, me too and I have a surprise for you too."

"Kisses first than surprise," prompted Arizona before bringing her lips to Jaimie's.

-o-

A stunned Arizona neared the miniature barn construction behind the pool house and took in the lengthy run area, "Oh my god, you built a chicken coop."

"Tim gave me a hand yesterday while you were at work. He also helped with the dog house."

"My brother didn't say anything to me when he called last night."

"He was under instruction from me not to. He'll be here with Maggie at lunch time with your chickens."

Wrapping her arms around Jaimie's neck, Arizona pecked her lips, "I love you and how many chickens am I getting?"

"You will have six Buff Orpingtons and six Black Stars. A handy dozen and I'm sure Sofia will help you with them."

"I am so in love with you."

"I know and that is why I am doing all I can to make your dreams come true."

"Speaking of dreams, there is still no sign of menstruation."

Jaimie's face lit up at the news, "Oh my, that's three weeks now."

Nodding, Arizona's voice went up several octaves, "I know, but no getting ahead of ourselves."

"That's the pact we made, and no home pregnancy tests."

"I spoke to Lucy Fields yesterday and booked in for a blood test and ultrasound on the twelfth of February. That will be the six weeks marker, so let's not celebrate yet."

"We won't, so let me show you around your chicken coop."

Leading the way, Jaimie pointed out the heater system, the raised water fonts, the compost heap, the feeders and hay filled boxes.

"Wow, you thought of everything honey. This is awesome and the girls will have so much room to scratch around in."

"Mum was raised on a farm and she gave me all the info I needed."

"Did you have the chance to talk much with Tim?"

"I did and yes, he is really enjoying his trainer role at Fort Lewis."

Arizona's eyes glistened with unshed tears, "I'm pleased to hear that."

"Uhm, hasn't he spoken to you about it yet?"

"All I know is he hasn't submitted his Separation from Service paperwork. I have the feeling he will re-up instead; so does dad."

"Then why haven't you discussed it with him?"

"I'm in two minds. I don't want him recalled to Active Service, but on the other hand, I know how dedicated he is and I just want him to be happy."

"Your brother is extremely happy Az. Talk to him tonight when he and Maggie come over for dinner. Now for a change in topic, who is Lucy Fields?"

Exiting the coop, Arizona ushered Jaimie towards the house, "Lucy used to be an Attending Obstetrician and Gynaecologist and Maternal-Foetal Fellow at the hospital a few years back before taking a position at the Namboze Clinic. She started back as the Head of OB/GYN three days ago and I could think of no one better to look after our pregnancy."

"How long was she gone for?"

"Six years and she did an awesome job in Africa. She and Alex previously had a relationship, so their interaction will be interesting to watch."

Opening the back door, Jaimie turned around, "Hang on, is she a good looking slim blonde with a perky demeanour?"

"She is. Did you see her?"

"Yes, in the cafeteria having lunch Alex and Jo. They were all laughing, so I doubt there will be any problems."

"Phew, thank goodness for that; we can all do without any drama and thank you again for my surprise."

"You are welcome my love. We better go see how much of a mess the latest addition to the Robbins/Miller clan has made."

To both their amusement, a sleeping Sofia was curled up beside the dog bed with her arms protectively draped around the napping puppy.

-o-


	40. Chapter 40

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment. Apologies for the delay in posting, but real life is like that. Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

 _ **Saturday 27th January, 2018**_

Arizona managed to enjoy a rare sleep in when Jaime, Timothy and Callie took Sofia surfing at Westport along with Joel and Owen. Earlier, a wetsuit attired Sofia had snuck into the main bedroom and kissed a half awake Arizona on the cheek before running out of the room and meeting up with Jaimie in the garage. Jaimie had made her goodbye prior to preparing breakfast for herself and Sofia, and she was still grinning at her wife's mumbled response while drifting off again.

When she woke, Arizona took a relaxing shower then got ready for a day of shopping with her mother and Beverley. Sofia required new clothes for the upcoming summer as did Arizona. She was questioned several times as to the reason behind her more than usual perkiness and Arizona was quick to dismiss the inquiry by pleading simple marriage happiness and the perfect rainbow bubble she was currently cocooned in.

Barbara and Beverley weren't buying the explanation and when the subject of trying for a baby was broached by them during lunch; Arizona incorporated her best deflection techniques and turned the conversation to Olaf and the bond he had already formed with Sofia. She went on for some time telling them how Sofia had taken on the responsibility of pet ownership with great enthusiasm and was even reading up on the subject of puppy raising.

Having survived the outing without divulging any pertinent information, Arizona returned home and spent the remaining daylight hours playing with Olaf before focusing on obedience training. An hour later, she was adding the final touches to a pasta recipe when her two girls arrived home.

Sofia greeted her with a hug accompanied by an animated version of the days' events. Jaimie stood by and watched until the youngster was done and skipped off to the bathroom before approaching the cook and pulling her into an embrace and kissing her to the nth degree of silly.

Arizona was all kinds of wonky by the time her wife released her hold, "Mmm, welcome home honey. I'm glad you and Sofia had such a fun time."

"It was a great day, but I missed having you around," returned Jaimie prior to placing a peck upon her wife's neck.

As shivers ran down her spine, Arizona groaned, "I was too busy avoiding our mother's inquisitions."

Pulling out of the hold, Jaimie frowned, "Oh shit, they didn't figure it out, did they?"

"No babe, but they are highly suspicious; especially after I refused a coffee with lunch."

"Bloody hell, those two are like sharks. One sniff of blood in the water and they are all over it."

Smiling, Arizona ran fingers over the curve of Jaimie's jawline and tittered, "I know, right? They're merciless."

Grinning back at the analogy, Jaimie leaned in and nuzzled into Arizona's left ear, "Five more days and we may have something positive to tell them."

Moaning deeply, Arizona's hand cradled the back of Jaimie's head, "I'm so in love with you and if we do happen to be pregnant; our families can wait. I don't want to inform them until around the thirteenth week marker. I don't think I could handle their disappointment if I lost it beforehand."

Jaimie tenderly suckled Arizona's ear lobe, "I agree my beautiful wife and fully understand your apprehension and caution. How long before dinner is ready?"

"I'm just waiting for the garlic bread to bake, so ten minutes."

Changing the position of her head, Jaimie brought her lips to Arizona's and kissed her soundly before offering, "I'll set the table then chase up Sofia."

As she turned to leave Arizona reached for her hand and hauled her back against her body, "Hey, where do you think you are going? I'm not done with you yet."

In response, a smirking Jaimie pivoted and seized her spouse's mouth.

-o-

 _ **Saturday 10th February**_

Friends and family celebrated the lawful marriage of Callie and Taylor in a small, crowded church followed by a reception at a nearby community hall. The brides were resplendent as they were united and an excited Sofia performed her flower girl duties without a hitch. Both women cried during their exchange of vows and Arizona clutched Jaimie's hand throughout the ceremony. She was overjoyed for her ex-wife and so pleased with Taylor's devotion to her. Seattle was a wonderful city on that sunny day and Arizona shared her delight with Jaimie several times when they eventually returned home with a danced out Sofia.

In turn, Jaimie was amazed by her wife's stamina and actually hummed in satisfaction while drifting off to sleep. A grinning Arizona held her from behind and allowed the feeling of fulfilment wash over her. Her thoughts were consumed by images of the mistakes she had made over the years, but they were quickly replaced with visions of how perfect her life with Jaimie was. The woman lying beside her gave her all she needed or wanted and Arizona was able to be herself without anyone trying to fix or change her. She was totally accepted for who she was and had found a peace that had been missing for several years. Tears welled in her eyes as her mind turned to Timothy, but they didn't fall. Her brother was still making tremendous progress and Arizona attributed that to the fact Maggie had been supportive in his endeavours to return to a normal life. The pair had not rushed into their relationship and that ensued they were now in a stable partnership.

Fifty minutes passed and the hand cupping Jaimie's left breast gently caressed the firm mound as Arizona found herself in two minds about rousing her wife from sleep. Desire won out and she whispered against the shell of Jaimie's ear, "Honey, I need you."

A soft chuckle escaped Jaimie's lips as she turned over and faced Arizona, "I'm right here for you my love; I always will be."

A brilliant, deep dimpled grin met her, "And that is one of the many reasons why I love you so much."

"Back at you and how can I be of service to you this time?"

Giggling, Arizona huskily replied, "That's extremely romantic."

Wrapping her arms around Arizona, Jaimie glowed, "Oh you know me; I get a little technical at two o'clock in the morning when my horny wife is making a request."

"Shit, I didn't realise it was that late. I'm sorry Jaimie, just go back to sleep."

Tracing fingers over Arizona's face, Jaimie remarked, "I'm awake my love and fully intend on taking care of you." Looking down to her chest, she added, "Considering you have been fondling my boob during this conversation, I am going out on a limb here in suggesting you are not quite ready to sleep because you have been reminiscing about your life."

"Wow, you are good and yes, I was thinking about how awesome life with you is and I kind of got turned on."

"You are always turned on these days and I for one am not complaining. You can wake me any time you like Az. Now, what position would you like?"

"You nut and any is fine with me."

"Me too and hold on; I'm about to rock your world."

Amid the laughter, Jaimie took her time in tiring Arizona, and it was past four when they slipped into slumber.

-o-

 _ **Monday 12th February**_

A nervous Arizona glanced at her wristwatch for the umpteenth time in the past ten minutes and cursed cerebrally, _"Shit, where the freaking hell is Jaimie?"_ Leaning back in the armchair she was currently occupying in Lucy Fields' waiting room, Arizona attempted to calm her anxiety by making a list of the symptoms that already had her convinced she was with child. Her breasts had been over sensitive and sore the past four weeks. Her normally punctual period had still not arrived and as her wife had ever so subtly told her; she was hornier than a cane toad. Arizona had had to look up that particular amphibian before gasping the true meaning behind the statement because Jaimie was simply too tired at the time to explain it. Coupled with sudden tiredness, Jaimie had been certain Arizona was pregnant a month ago, but due to their decision not to rely on a home test; Arizona was now sitting outside the Obstetrician/Gynaecologist office ready to explode with anger at her wife for agreeing to the inane stipulation.

Arizona's internal ranting came to an abrupt halt when an out of breath Jaimie rushed into the room. "Where the crap have you been?" she instantly snapped. "I've been waiting fifteen freaking minutes and I need to empty my full bladder."

Raising her hands in surrender, Jaimie shook her head, "Whoa, back the bus up sweetheart. Firstly, you can rein in your irritation and consider the fact you are actually early for this appointment and are not scheduled to be seen for another ten minutes. Secondly, you are married to an ER Trauma Surgeon who occasionally is caught up with emergent cases and may be held up. Thirdly, I don't need a blood test to tell me you are pregnant. The blood raging hormonal mood swings you have been experiencing this past fortnight tell me all I need to know. Lastly, I love you with all my heart and totally forgive you for your animosity because of your _"up the duff"_ condition."

Taken aback by the even toned dressing down, Arizona burst into tears, "Oh god, I'm so sorry for being a bitch."

Sitting beside Arizona, Jaimie smiled and took hold of her right hand. Interlocking their fingers, she rolled her eyes, "And there goes the estrogen, progesterone and HCG hormones flooding your body again. I rest my case Your Honour."

Chuckling, Arizona rested her head on Jaimie's shoulder, "Thank you for the reality check and laugh."

Cradling the back of Arizona's skull, Jaimie huskily delivered her next words, "You are welcome my love, but next time I will not consent to not using a urine pregnancy test."

"It was a dumb idea, right?"

After pressing her lips to Arizona's temple, Jaimie quipped, "Why yes it was. We still have time for me to pop into a supply room and grab a tester and for you to pee."

"Honey, you and I both know Lucy will be giving us the news soon enough."

"True, so dry your eyes and get ready to meet our walnut."

"Walnut?" queried Arizona behind a titter.

"Well that's about the size of the yolk sac. Did you actually go to medical school Doctor Robbins and become a Paediatric and Neonatal Surgeon or have you just been fooling everyone with your brilliance for all these years?"

Lifting her head, Arizona gave Jaimie a full on dimpled grin, "I love you and thanks for taking my mind off waiting."

"You are welcome once again and I bet you a week of breakfasts in bed we are having a boy."

"I think you are wrong and let's make it two weeks."

"You are the one who is wrong and I believe now is a good time to tell you triplets run on my biological father's side of the family."

The colour in Arizona's face drained away and her eyes grew larger than saucers, "Holy freaking shit … three? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I'm messing with you Az; it's only twins."

Exhaling loudly, Arizona swatted Jaimie's arm, "You stinker. You nearly put me into coronary failure and twins, you say?"

"Yeah, I actually forgot about it until mum let it slip into the conversation we had last night during dinner. As to the heart attack, at least we are in the right place and your brother's girlfriend is Head of the Cardiothoracic Surgical Department. She may be able to assist you if she isn't too busy making out with aforementioned sibling."

Leaning in, Arizona cupped her hands around Jaimie's chin, "You are in for some serious making up when we get home."

Jaimie winked, "If it involves us being naked then I am all for it."

Lucy stepped through her office door and interrupted Arizona's snappy retort from being delivered, "Hello Doctors Robbins and Miller, it good to see you. Would you please follow me?"

-o-

After going over the previous six weeks with Doctor Fields, Arizona asked, "Do you have the results of my blood test taken this morning?"

Lucy's already present smile widened, "Yes I do and congratulations, you are pregnant. Welcome to your first trimester."

Arizona wasn't sure which emotion took hold first. Shock, elation, relief and excitement all vied against each other as she squeezed Jaimie's hand and turned to her.

Jaimie's face bore nothing but pure rapture and her eyes glistened with tears, "It's official; we are having a baby."

"Oh my god honey … I love you so much."

"I love you more."

Clearing her throat, Lucy remarked, "Arizona, if you go into the next room you'll find an examination table with your name on it and a gown for you to slip into. I'm sure Jaimie will be glad to assist you. I'll join you in a moment with a nurse."

Following the instructions, Arizona was in position when Lucy entered with Nurse Christine Madden. The grip she was employing upon Jaimie's hand eased and she looked up into loving pools of green, "It will be fine. Our little one will be okay."

"I know he will," replied Jaimie as she leaned over and distracted Arizona with a kiss while Lucy prepared to insert the vaginal probe.

A short time later, Lucy announced, "The sac is a good size, actually slightly larger than expected ladies. Everything looks excellent this end. I'll schedule your next sonogram for the second of April. That should be around the thirteenth week stage according to the dimensions I am seeing here, and the fact impregnation was six weeks ago." As the two expectant parents viewed the dark circle on the monitor, the OB/GYN continued, "I recommend we do a Nuchal Translucency test at that time to evaluate the risk of Down Syndrome, Trisomy 8 or any heart defects. As Doctors I won't bore you with all the expectations or complications associated with the First Trimester."

Arizona took a deep breath and asked the one question she had been silently dreading since Jaimie's fertilised ovum was introduced to her uterine lining, "What about miscarriage, what are the chances of that occurring a second time?"

Finishing up, Lucy rolled her chair away from the end of the bed and stood, "I know you have concerns, but so far, everything points to a healthy pregnancy Arizona. You of all people understand the risks and statistics associated with any pregnancy. Your body is experiencing many changes and the last thing you need to do is put stress on the developing foetus."

Letting out the breath she had been holding back, Arizona looked to Jaimie, "I'm still worried."

"I know sweetheart and we will take one day at a time. Today is a good day and that's the best we can hope for."

Tears formed in Arizona's eyes, "It's an awesome day and together we can handle anything."

"Too bloody right," returned Jaimie. "Side by side as always my love."

Reaching up, a beaming Arizona framed her wife's face and drew their lips together in a tender kiss. All her fears abated and moments passed before she spoke, "Let's not tell our families until we know our baby is safe."

"Okay Az."

-o-

 _ **Monday 2nd April**_

After concluding her shift in the ER, a jubilant Jaimie made her way to Doctor Fields' office and her heart performed a series of backflips when she found a grinning Arizona waiting for her. Taking a seat alongside her, Jaimie leaned in and smooched her cheek, "Hello darling, you been here long?"

"No honey only a few minutes. I just finished rounds and a surgical plan for a procedure I have with Alex tomorrow. How was your afternoon?"

"Well, after leaving my sated wife in her office after lunch, it was pretty hectic," replied Jaimie while clasping Arizona's hand. "It was a great day and now you and I get to say hello to our baby."

"Once again, thank you for the superb treatment on my couch, but I am kind of holding back my excitement now."

"Don't, we have had no indications anything is remotely wrong. You haven't had any spotting or cramping, so relax."

Brushing fingers through the side of Jaimie's hair, Arizona grinned, "I know, but I can't help but be scared."

"I release the last time you were in this position it didn't turn out so well, but there is no sense in worrying and putting stress on yourself."

"You are right and I'm not too bad Jaimie. I haven't been obsessing over it or anything; I think it just hits me when I have to wait out here."

"I have to admit; you look much more tranquil then the last ultrasound. In fact, you are absolutely stunning."

"Thank you and Lucy said to go in once you arrived."

"What are we waiting for? No more procrastinating my love."

Standing, the couple entered the office hand in hand and a smiling Lucy greeted them, "Hello you two. I know you are both anxious for news, so let's get straight to it."

-o-

A gob smacked Jaimie had a vice like grip on Arizona's left hand while studying the ultrasound screen as Lucy exited the exam room, "Oh bloody hell, there are two of them. The sac split and oh shit, this is bloody fantastic Az."

Turning her head to her wife, Arizona was overcome with emotion, "Two babies and listen to how strong their heartbeats are."

"They're survivors, just like their mummies," acknowledged Jaimie tearfully with a peck to Arizona's lips.

"Oh my god, we can finally share our awesome news, but I think Sofia should be told first."

"I'm with you on that idea my love. How about we tell her tomorrow after you pick her up from school?"

"I like that plan. I love you Jaimie."

"I love you too and let's get you dressed and out of here. Lucy doesn't need to see you for another ten weeks after such a glowing report and positive test results. You are doing really well Arizona and as a reward, I am going to cook my gorgeous wife a delicious dinner."

If it was possible, Arizona perked up more, "Awesome, I'm starving and I don't mean for food." The comment with accompanied by a mischievous smirk.

Black eyebrows arched, "Then we can pick up pizza on the way home and have dinner in bed."

"Cool, two of my favourites; sex and pizza. Oh crap, I am rambling."

Tittering, Jaimie helped Arizona off the table, "You're just a little overwhelmed is all."

"How come you are so calm?" inquired Arizona while dressing.

"I'm not, trust me. I'm a complete mess on the inside, but years of military training taught me how to hold my emotions in. I actually want to pick you up and twirl you around in celebration."

Giggling, Arizona tilted in and kissed Jaimie with everything she had. In turn, Jaimie responded with all the passion she could muster without tossing her wife onto the table and devouring every inch of her. Once the duo parted, Arizona slipped her hand into Jaimie's and they headed home via the local pizzeria.

Dinner turned into an utter love feast with Arizona finally allowing Jaimie to shower and settle in bed around midnight. As they cuddled, Arizona traced fingertips along the slightly raised curve of Jaimie's shoulder scaring.

"Are you too tired to chat?" she asked.

Yawning, Jaimie shook her head, "I will always have the energy for you. What do you want to discuss?"

"We have to come up with names for our babies."

"Why don't we wait until the next scan? Lucy will be able to tell us the gender and it will make the task of finding names so much easier."

"Are you still convinced I am carrying boys?"

Nuzzling into blonde hair, Jaimie replied, "I am; what about you?"

"I'm going with two girls."

"I will be elated with any gender as long as they are healthy sweetheart."

"I will be too and you better close your eyes."

"That's mighty generous of you considering it was you with all the sexual energy going on."

"Hey now, at no stage did I hear you protesting."

"Crikey woman, I'm not that dumb to say no to you when you are in the zone. You have been on fire this past month and I love it. I can't get enough of you at the best of times, so all this wildness and spontaneity on your behalf is totally cool."

Chuckling briefly, Arizona pushed back into Jaimie, "I'm hot for you all day, every day lately."

"Tell me about it. Your office couch has become the scene of many of your overtures. I've started taking in extra underwear for my locker just to keep up with you."

Rolling onto her back, a laughing Arizona stared into radiant green orbs, "I've been doing that since the First Trimester and even asked April to rush out and buy me some new panties last week. I ran out and after your sterling performance on my office desk, I required underpants that weren't torn to shreds."

Joining in the laughter, Jaimie pecked Arizona on the nose, "You were too slow in removing them and were no help when I was desperate to get rid of them."

"I'll admit responsibility honey and speaking of April; she and Jackson are expecting in August."

Leaning back, Jaimie was all smiles, "Bloody hell, that's fantastic and they did well in keeping that to themselves for so long."

"April didn't want her mother in-law knowing until it became obvious. Catherine would have interfered much earlier if she had known."

"Doctor Avery is kind of a control freak. I don't know how Richard puts up with it."

"I think the fact she spends so much time away from Seattle is a bonus and they make the most of their time together."

"More than likely, but I witnessed her belittling him in front of the second year Residents the other day and as Head of the Resident's Program; he deserves her respect. He just stood there and took it."

"I'm sure he had his say at home and in private. Catherine only knows one way and that is her way, but at home, Richard is in charge. I fully understand why April and Jackson decided on not disclosing their pregnancy until now."

"Since my time at Grey+Sloan, I haven't heard too many good things about her apart from the fact she is an excellent surgeon. She's too bossy for my liking and Richard has all my sympathy."

"I'm sure he would appreciate your support."

"Your dad and mine are taking him and Jackson fishing next weekend."

"Are they taking out the yacht?"

"Yes ma'am and no chicks are allowed. Are mothers are planning some kind of luncheon on the Saturday, so expect that phone call soon."

"Okay, but the theme might change once we share our baby news."

"That's more than a possibility sweetheart."

Turning back onto her side, Arizona snuggled into Jaimie's chest, "I'm so glad I have a late start in the morning."

"Lucky for you, but you need to stop talking so your exhausted wife can get a few hours of sleep before facing the hordes in the Pit."

"Sorry, and thank you for being there for me today honey."

"You never have to thank me Az. Sweet dreams my love."

"You too Jaimie."

There was a moment of stillness then Arizona whispered, "We are having twins."

"Bloody hell, you are hopeless Arizona Grace Robbins-Miller."

"I can't help it. I'm so excited and have all this love surrounding me."

"I do too, but there is also the need to replenish my body's depleted vigour."

"Sorry, I'll be quiet."

Laughing out loud, Jaimie put an index finger under Arizona's chin and lifted it up, "You bloody lair. You're not even tired, are you?"

"No, so I'll close my mouth and wait for you to fall asleep before going outside."

"Okay and if I didn't have to be back at work in six hours; I would stay awake with you."

"I appreciate the thought."

"Mmm, sing to me my love."

"You got it honey."

-o-

 **Up next** : Sharing the good news.


	41. Chapter 41

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment.

* * *

 **Chapter 41**

 **Tuesday 3rd April**

Once the dinner dishes were taken care of, Arizona joined Jaimie and Sofia on the spacious couch. Taking a seat on the other side of her daughter, she began, "Sof, you know how you have been asking for a baby sister or brother over the years?"

Brown eyes squinted as Sofia shrugged her shoulders and concentrated on the television program, "I don't want one now. I have Olaf and I love him. He plays with me and makes me happy. He's my best friend like Zola is."

Somewhat taken aback, Arizona hid her disappointment at the unexpected words, "He loves you too, but wouldn't you like another actual person to play with?"

Without looking at her mother, Sofia delivered another astonishing salvo, "No thanks mama. I have Zola, Bailey and Ellis to share my toys with. I have fun with them cos I love them too."

Getting nowhere fast, Arizona glanced at Jaimie and rolled her eyes. Nodding, Jaimie turned side on to Sofia and switched off the television, "Sweetie, your mother is trying to have a serious conversation with you."

A scowl formed on the child's face and tears welled in her eyes, "I know. She wants to tell me she is having a baby and … and I don't want to listen. I'm not happy about it." Her anger was reinforced as she folded her arms across her chest and glared towards the ceiling.

Gasping at the news, Arizona asked, "You've always wanted a little brother or sister. What's suddenly changed your mind?"

Held back tears flowed from deep brown orbs, "I like our family just the way it is and everything will be different."

"No it won't," protested Arizona, concern etched on her features.

Teardrops fell at an alarming rate, and Sofia's voice went up several octaves as Arizona's heart crumbled," It will mama. There will be no time for you and Jaimie to spend with me. It will all be about the baby and no more trips to Westport or the zoo. You won't read to me or play or dance it out with me when I am feeling unhappy."

Distraught, Arizona attempted to reassure her daughter, "That's not true sweetie. Why do you think that will happen?"

"Rosie at school has a new baby brother and her mommy and daddy stopped playing with her. It's baby this baby and that and she is sad all the time. She plays by herself in her room and cries and nobody notices."

Swiftly changing tact, Arizona hugged her child, "Sof, that won't be the case here. I promise that Jaimie and I will always make time for you. Yes, having a baby does take up a lot of time, but we will need your help."

Sofia's eyes widen and she finally faced her mother. She sniffled back her tears before speaking, "You will?"

"You're a big girl now and you already help me and Jaimie all the time, but we'll need you to help with the baby too."

"I help cook and clean up after Olaf," returned Sofia proudly.

"Yes you do, and don't forget you help on laundry day," noted Arizona while pecking Sofia on the top of her head.

"I do and I lend a hand when Jaimie mows and collect the chicken eggs."

Jaimie squeezed her wife's forearm, "You do sweetie and what about the garden?"

"Oh I planted flowers the other weekend and water them when I stay here."

"You sure did and when mama is too tired to cook or clean and I'm not at home; I'm sure you'll help out."

"I will Jaimie. Will we still go surfing when mama is too big for her board?"

Arizona detected the smirk on her child's lips and felt much relieved, "Hey now, no making fun of me."

"Sorry mama, but you will be bigger and won't be able to balance," reasoned Sofia with a giggle.

"You're forgiven because that will be true," conceded Arizona with another cuddle. "Jaimie and I will never love you less than we do right now."

"How much is that?"

The smile on Arizona's face bore nothing but pure adoration, "Heaps and heaps."

"Okay, that's a lot and can I have a sister?"

"It's possible you may have sisters or brother; I am carrying twins."

Sofia's eyes grew broader, "Two, wow mama you are going to be really large."

"Yes I will. Do you think you'll be all right with that?"

Taking a moment to ponder the question, Sofia answered with one of Jaimie's sayings and a nod, "I'm good to go. Can I have some ice cream please?"

"Do you have any questions?" inquired Arizona, elated her child seemed more accepting of the pregnancy.

"No mama, I understand."

"I'll grab three bowls of chocolate chip," suggested Jaimie as she rose then exited the room, allowing Arizona the opportunity to speak with Sofia in private.

As soon as she was out of hearing range, Sofia frowned at her mother, "Sorry for being naughty."

"It's okay. It's a lot to take in Little Miss."

Turning her attention to Arizona's still flat stomach, Sofia commented with a smile, "So there's two babies growing in you tummy like I grew in mommy."

"Yes sweetie. They are very small right now but will get much bigger."

"I was tiny when I came out of mommy's tummy, wasn't I?"

"Yes you were. You fit in the palm of my hands."

"I was sick because of the accident, but you fixed me cos you're a rock star."

A sharp pain pierced Arizona's heart as she remembered that terrible incident, "That's because I loved you so much and didn't want you or mommy to leave me."

Sofia's smile faded, "I think mommy and mama T are going to have a baby too."

"Why do you say that?"

"I heard them talking about it when they were kissing in the kitchen. They were supposed to be making pancakes with me."

The penny dropped and Arizona asked, "Is that why you got upset with me?"

"Yes. They didn't play with me all day and I got myself cereal for breakfast."

Pulling the child onto her lap, Arizona covered her cheek in kisses, "I'm sure mommy and Taylor didn't mean to ignore you sweetie."

"I guess. Can I call Jaimie mama J?"

"Is that your idea?"

"Yes mama, I like it."

"I'm sure she will too. You can ask her when she returns."

"Okay and when mommy showed mama T pictures of me as a baby in the hospital, she cried. I gave her a special hug and she felt all better."

Grateful for her daughter's ability to provide comfort and comprehend, Arizona cuddled her tighter, "That's because you are an awesome hugger."

"You are too mama."

"What about me?" inquired Jaimie as she sat beside Arizona and handed over two servings of ice cream.

Taking some of the dessert, a bug eyes Sofia didn't miss a beat, "Oh, you are awesome."

"Cheers Sof."

After several minutes of silence, Sofia spoke, "Jaimie."

Fully focused on the young girl, Jaimie waited, "Yes sweetie?"

"Is it okay if I call you mama J?"

The already present smile of Jaimie's face expanded. Taylor had informed her several days again that Sofia had started calling her mama T and just as her friend had done; Jaimie was overcome with emotion and tears flowed freely, "I'd really like that."

Leaning over, Sofia embraced Jaimie, "Yay for me. I have four mommies; one more than Adam at school."

Arizona was swift to issue a chastisement, "Young lady, it is not nice to brag."

"Sorry mama, it slipped out."

"You're a larrikin," quipped Jaimie while taking possession of the empty bowls from Sofia and Arizona.

As she headed for the kitchen, a perplexed Sofia asked, "What's a larrikin mama?"

"It describes a person who is cheeky and a bit of a mischief maker; similar to a rascal."

Sofia responded with a chuckle, "That's me all right."

There was a moment of silence while Jaimie rejoined the duo then Sofia wrapped her arms around Arizona's neck, "I love you mama and the babies. You too mama J."

"Love you too," gushed Arizona and Jaimie proudly in unison.

"Mama and mama J, can you please read to me? I'm tired and am off to brush my teeth." With that said she kissed both women then jumped off her mother's lap. "Come Olaf, time for a story."

The puppy looked up from his position on his mat by the unlit fireplace and followed his master.

"We'll be there in five minutes sweetie," stated Arizona.

Once Sofia was out of the room, Jaimie let out a deep breath and reached for her wife's left hand, "I thought that conversation was going to turn to shit. That was some smooth talking mummy bear. I overheard you placate her from the kitchen and I gather you will be discussing the pregnancy with Callie A-SAP."

"Thank you for the resounding praise and I'll talk to her tomorrow morning after the Board meeting."

"Is there anything interesting on the agenda?"

"Bailey has an announcement concerning this year's Avery Award nominations."

Rubbing the back of Arizona's hand with her thumb, Jaimie cheered, "Here comes my two weeks of breakfasts in bed."

Blonde eyebrows knitted together, "Hang on, I thought that bet was for us having boys?"

"I decided to add it as part of my predictions; you will be nominated."

Picking up a nearby cushion, Arizona hit her spouse on the head, "It doesn't count if you don't inform me beforehand."

"Consider yourself so advised and give me a moment to savour my upcoming victory."

Giggling, Arizona noted, "Don't get ahead of yourself or boast honey."

"Okay, but I still reckon you will be named."

"Seriously there's been no mention of noms at all. I think Callie and Amelia have a good chance with their robotic prosthesis research and development. They've done amazingly well this past year. So many people have benefitted from their latest designs."

"True, but your research breakthrough and surgical techniques were kick arse my love and your national tour was well documented."

Snuggling into Jaimie's neck, Arizona kissed the warm skin, "With talk like that I'll have to reward you."

"I look forward to it, but first one little girl and a cute puppy are waiting in her bed for us."

"Let's go. Do you want to share a bath afterwards?"

"I most definitely do."

-o-

Arizona was eating a glazed doughnut in between sips of from her mug of decaffeinated tea when a smiling Bailey proudly announced two Surgeons from Grey+Sloan had been nominated for the Avery Award.

"That's fantastic news," celebrated Richard with a fist pump.

Beside him, Alex grumbled, "Doesn't matter. Look what happened to Yang. She missed out because an Avery sits on our Board and his mom is a part owner of the hospital. No one here will ever win."

"Now hold on son," fired back Richard. "That's not necessarily correct. Catherine has excluded herself from the voting committee, so she can't be accused of bias. Anyone from this hospital is just as likely to win as anywhere else."

Apparently appeased by the comment, Alex went on, "All right, that's more like it. I bet it's Torres and Robbins."

Meredith raised her hand, "Can you just tell us Chief so we can collect our money?"

Shaking her head, Bailey continued, "I'm proud to say Doctors Callie Torres and Amelia Shepard have been nominated. Congratulations to you both. The winner will be announced in Boston on the twenty eighth of this month."

A stunned Callie reacted by turning to Arizona, "My money was on you, sorry."

Arizona was all smiles, "Don't worry about it Cal. I'm just happy for you and Amy, well done." Standing, she joined the other Board Members in acknowledging the nominees. When the merriment ebbed, she asked to speak with Callie in private.

The two Surgeons waited for the room to clear before Arizona began, "I have some exciting news to share."

Brown globes glazed over "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, thirteen weeks along and everything is great."

Pulling her in for a hug, Callie was full of exhilaration, "I'm really pleased for you and Jaimie. Have you told Sofia yet?"

"We did last night and she didn't take too kindly to the news at first."

"What? I'm surprised she wasn't positively responsive. She's been pestering the both of us for a sibling for some time."

"I know, right? Sofia was upset and thought she'd be pushed to the sidelines."

"Why would she feel like that?"

"Apparently she eavesdropped on a conversation you were having with Taylor in regards to having a baby and Sofia was ignored while waiting to help make pancakes. I'm afraid she felt a little neglected that day."

Understanding washed over Callie like a tsunami, "Shit, that's my fault. Taylor and I were still in the honeymoon phase and I actually told Sofia to go play in her room while I rushed Taylor back to the bedroom. I'll talk to Sof when I pick her up from school on Friday. Just how bad was she?"

"It broke my heart Cal, but she comprehended once I explained this wouldn't change things and we would still love her. She was extremely accepting in the end and Jaimie was very supportive."

"Phew, thank goodness. When do you plan on telling the others?"

"Jamie and I both have the weekend off, so there'll be a barbeque at our place to share our news. We spoke to our families Sunday night and mom has started knitting furiously. Beverley has gone into overdrive and the two granddads are smitten."

Laughing, Callie embraced Arizona again, "I'm just happy and if you need anything, let me know."

"I will and thanks for the offer."

Stepping out of the clinch, Callie wiped away several errant teardrops, "Taylor and I are going to try in June. We've just started looking at donors. I'm so ready for another child and Taylor suggested she carry seems I am unable to. I'd like to chat more about it, but I'm due in OR 4 in twenty."

"It's all good; go be awesome."

"You're awesome and congrats again."

"Thanks Callie and good luck for June. Oh and all the best for the Avery Award."

-o-

 **Saturday 28th April**

Arizona was nestled into Jaimie's left side and listening as Callie addressed the crowd with her acceptance speech. An animated Taylor was to her left and crying. The tears had started the instant her wife's name was read out by Catherine. "Thank god she practiced her dialogue and isn't doing her nervous pee dance," Taylor sobbed.

"Oh my god, it's hilarious when she does," noted Arizona with a chuckle. "She's come a long way with public speaking over the years."

Taylor dabbed her eyes with her napkin as Callie expressed gratitude to Derek, Amelia and Owen for their tireless contributions. She spoke about her inspiration and admiration for her ex-wife while she convalesced after surviving a plane crash then mentioned the lives lost before moving on to the hundreds of Military personnel and civilians who had benefitted from the artificial devices she had helped develop. In closing, Callie thanked her colleagues and family at Grey+Sloan, her family and finally her loving wife and daughter.

By the time the victor returned to the table carrying her second Avery Award, there wasn't a dry eye in the room and the celebrations began with Richard passing her a glass of champagne while her wife smothered her in kisses.

 **-o-**

The following morning Jaimie was spooned into Arizona's back in their hotel bed and slowing guiding her right hand over the slightly rounded tummy. "Would you like to go out for breakfast or order in my love?" she asked.

Stretching her muscles after a night of decadent love making, Arizona practically hummed, "Let's order; I don't think I have the energy to walk too far. You absolutely and delightfully wore me out."

Smirking proudly, Jaimie was quick to suggest, "Then how about I go get us something from the quaint café two blocks away and allow you to sleep a little more?"

Curling a hand over the one holding onto her stomach, Arizona yawned, "Mmm, I like that idea and I believe you owe me two weeks of breakfasts in bed.."

Pecking the back of her wife's head, Jaimie eased off the mattress and headed for the ensuite, "Indeed I do and do you have a preference?"

"Something healthy honey; the babies need it after that deliciously wicked dessert last night."

Jaimie was amazed her wife could keep a straight face, "You could have ordered the fruit salad parfait and not eaten my cheesecake along with yours."

Sitting up, Arizona scowled, "The babies were hungry. Are you saying I'm fat?"

Rolling her eyes, a naked Jaimie sat on the bed beside Arizona, "Crikey, I've been waiting for the weight gain question and no, you are not fat. You have put on a couple of pounds and that is all down to the two boys you are carrying. Seriously, you look radiant, magnificent and totally doable."

"Doable?" queried a somewhat mollified Arizona.

"Sexy, desirable, you're a horn bag; need I go on?"

Laughing at the repartee, Arizona reached out and pulled Jaimie forward, "How about you do me now?"

"Bloody hell, you are insatiable my love."

"Blame the babies."

"I'm not complaining and I'll thank them when they turn eighteen," Jaimie managed to get out before being kissed to within an inch of stupid.

-o-

 **Sunday 27th May**

Sofia's birthday was celebrated in Miami at the Torres estate while Arizona and Jaimie spent the weekend sailing around the waters of Seattle with Timothy and Maggie. The following month Luke made an honest woman of Teddy and Arizona gleefully acted as her Matron of Honour. The happy couple set off for Tahiti for their honeymoon and two weeks later Arizona and Jaimie made it through the twenty four week ultrasound intact. The former's anxiety over complications was alleviated, and a smug Jaimie cashed in her bet. The prospective parents were having boys and both were ecstatic with the news. Family and friends were just as excited and four days on, Owen and Amelia became proud parents to Tobias Derek Hunt. The Grey+Sloan family grew in number again eight weeks later when April gave birth to her second daughter, Harriet. Catherine Avery went into total overprotective grandmother mode until April stood her ground and set down some basic rules. She reluctantly abided and April chalked up another win over her some time overbearing mother in-law. Jackson found a deeper respect for his wife and they thrived as a couple as did their two children.

Arizona and Jaimie celebrated their first wedding anniversary at home with family and friends with an elegant dinner on the fifth of August and Jaimie surprised Arizona with an elegant diamond necklace. In turn, Arizona presented her wife with a new blue Ford Expedition Platinum EL and Jaimie gladly handed over the keys of her old SUV to Timothy. She'd insisted he'd need it for any children in may have in the not to distant future. He had gracefully accepted, but insisted he pay for it. Jaimie insisted on twenty dollars and her brother in-law reluctantly agreed when his sister got in on the act. The gracious offer was well rewarded that evening when the happy couple retired to bed.

On the sixth of August and now in her third trimester at thirty one weeks, Arizona was starting to slow down at work. She was only operating three days a week apart from emergencies as she prepared to go on maternity leave in six weeks' time. Alex had been fantastic in taking over the running of the Ped's Department and a two month pregnant Taylor was basically in charge of Neonatal since completing her Fellowship.

Jaimie had been the interim Head of the ER while Owen took a three month sabbatical to spend time with his family.

Timothy and Maggie were now living together in Arizona's old house since Deluca moved in with Jo. The pair had commenced dating two months previously after Alex called off his engagement to Jo one more time. Arizona and Jaimie had offered him their pool house until he figured out what he wanted to do for long accommodation. Up until now, no one knew the reason behind the relationship breakdown, but Arizona had offered her shoulder to Alex and surprisingly, he had cried for some time before wandering off to his new abode. That had occurred ten weeks ago and the matter had not been discussed since.

-o-

 **Up next:** What has happened to Alex?


	42. Chapter 42

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment.

* * *

 **Chapter 42**

 _ **Friday 17th August**_

Walking through the garage, Arizona entered the kitchen to find Alex and Sofia busily making dinner. Both turned to face her as she approached the counter and smiled, "Hello you two. Thanks for picking up Little Miss Alex."

"Hey and you are welcome."

Sofia jumped off the stool she was perched on and wrapped her arms around Arizona's hips, "Hi mom. Alex and I are making lasagne."

"Sounds yummy, how was school?"

"It was good and Alex helped with my homework."

"That was nice of him. Can I help you guys with anything?"

"Can you make your special garlic bread mom?"

"I certainly can; just give me a minute to take care of my bag."

In reply, Sofia planted a kiss on her mother's expanding stomach, "Hey babies." Pivoting, she returned to cutting up vegetables while Alex grinned at Arizona.

"I'm jealous of your pink bubble Robbins," he admitted as a beaming Arizona made for the hallway.

-o-

Jaimie arrived home in time to kiss her two girls, set the dining table then offer Alex a beer as she was grabbing one. Once the foursome was seated, Sofia recalled her day at school then Jaimie suggested a day at the zoo.

"Tomorrow?" inquired Sofia behind an enormous grin.

"Yes sweetie. You and I can leave once we collect the eggs and take Olaf to the park."

"Yay! Uncle Alex, are you going too?"

"Sorry cutie, I'm on-call this weekend and can't make it."

"Sucks to be you," retorted Sofia with one of Alex's often coined phrases and a chuckle.

The three adults merged in the laughter before Alex replied, "Yeah it blows, but I'm free next weekend and could be persuaded to take you surfing."

Brown eyes light up like a circus ride, "Really?"

"You betcha."

"I love you Uncle Alex."

"Back at you kid."

Later that evening while Arizona was nestled into Jaimie's chest, she brought up the subject of Alex, "I spoke with Andrew today and finally found out a little about what happened between Jo and Alex."

"Let me guess; he caught Deluca with Jo in a somewhat compromising position, went berserk and assumed it had something to do with her reluctance to set a wedding date?"

"Wow, you really are clever. How did you figure it out?"

"Jo was assigned to the Pit today and as you were unavailable for lunch; she grabbed a bite with me in the cafeteria and let a couple of things slip when she asked how Alex was doing."

"Obviously Alex's concern were valid with Andrew and Jo now living together. I wish Alex could find happiness. He is so wonderful with kids and would be an awesome dad."

"I agree sweetheart, but Jo isn't ready to settle down and I think her relationship with Deluca is also doomed."

"Why do you say that?"

"Pardon the French, but the fact she doesn't seem to be that into him sticks out like dog's balls. I believe she is still in love with Alex."

Giggling at the synopsis, Arizona nodded, "He is heartbroken honey and thrown himself into work. Today was his first time off in months. This is the third time they've broken up and I think he needs to start afresh. Together they are just too volitive."

"Sad but true and I've already booked the beach house for next weekend."

"Awesome and it's been nice having Sofia for the whole week."

"Yes and I'm looking forward to her being around for another week. Did you happen to speak with Callie today?"

"She called this morning and said the conference was going well then asked me to keep an eye on Taylor. Apparently her morning sickness is still hanging on."

"I knew she was still getting ill. She assisted me in surgery this afternoon and told me she was extremely grateful she didn't have to put Sofia through the ordeal."

"I'm sure Sofia wouldn't have minded and thanks for suggesting the zoo."

"I realised you are not as energetic as you'd like these days, so I thought you would like a day to yourself to rest."

"I'm grateful for your thoughtfulness and will enjoy sitting by the pool reading."

"By the way, try to appear surprised on Monday when you are called in for a consult in the Pit around lunch time," recommended Jaimie while caressing her wife's shoulders.

"Oh crap, April has arranged a baby shower, hasn't she?"

"You got it and I thought I'd give you the heads up considering your aversion to last minute events."

"I don't mind your kind of surprises babe."

"I have noticed and believe it or not, your brother has been ably assisting April."

"Tim?"

"You only have one brother, so yes Tim."

"That's too funny and I suspect he will have something embarrassing up his sleeve."

"I have no doubt about it and I am sure your mum will abet him."

Arizona leaned back until she was looking at Jaimie, "How do you feel about discussing names for our two Little Gentlemen?"

Gracing her wife with a supersonic smile, Jaimie smooched her on the chin and slid a hand across the expanse of her backside, "I think now is perfect."

The excitement could be heard in Arizona's voice, "I narrowed down my favourites to Jordan Daniel and Grayson Joel."

"I like them both and nice inclusion of our dads' names."

"They would get a kick out of it. Have you thought of any?"

"I've only come up with one: Nathaniel John after my father."

"Aww, that's so sweet and nice. How are we ever going to choose?"

Quirking her right eyebrow, Jaimie's tilted her head to the side, "Toss the names into a hat or maybe ask Sofia for her opinion."

Arizona's dimples deepened, "Oh Sof would love to pick. I mean, she has been phenomenal throughout the pregnancy and every time I leave the room she kisses my baby bump, so I think she would be excited about making the choice."

"She's an amazing kid Az and I did catch her kissing your stomach this morning before we left for the hospital. It's hard to believe she is only eight years old at times."

"She makes me so proud."

"So you should be and would you like to ask Alex, Jackson and April to be the twins' godparents?"

"Awesome idea and is it possible for your wandering hand to make it to my breasts any time soon?"

The reply was accompanied by a radiant grin, "Why yes it is my love."

-o-

During Sunday night's family dinner, Sofia opted for the names Nathaniel John and Jordan Daniel for her brothers and a teary Alex gladly accepted the role of godfather. April and Jackson were just as honoured to take on the responsibility of godparents the next day.

Arizona kept her word at lunch time and appeared suitably astonished when she walked into Owen's office and was greeted by family and friends and a party. Unfortunately Jaimie was unable to attend as she was in theatre with Jackson.

True to form, Tim had a supply of baby photographs of his sister to pass around to the guests and Arizona diplomatically laughed along with them. Once festivities ended, Arizona was officially on Maternity leave and wasn't due back to work until the fourteenth of January.

Alex and her parents helped ferry the baby gifts to her car then she headed for home. She spent the rest of the day attending to last minute adjustments to the nursery and generally nesting while Jaimie continued to run a busy ER.

-o-

On the morning of Monday the fourth of October, Jaimie received a frantic phone call from her mother in-law informing her she'd dropped by the house and discovered Arizona doubled over with labour pains and standing in a puddle.

Taking a deep breath, Jaimie remained calm, "Have you called for an ambulance?"

 _"_ _Yes and it should be here any minute. I've already notified your family and Luke and Teddy will fly in tonight. Tim will get to the hospital as soon as he can leave the base."_

"Thank you and how is our girl doing?"

"She is pacing and contractions are only three minutes apart. She is doing her breathing exercises and is amazingly focused."

"Good and can I talk to her?"

 _"_ _Oh, of course Jaimie. I'll hand her my phone."_

Jaimie patiently waited until a panting Arizona spoke, _"Hey honey. It looks like our boys are ready to make their escape."_

Giggling at her wife's assessment, Jaimie joked, "I guess keeping your legs together won't keep the buggers in."

 _"_ _I tried that babe and oh crap, that hurts."_

Hearing Barbara welcoming the Paramedics in the background, Jaimie wound up the conversation, "I'll talk to you soon sweetheart; help is there. I love you so much Az."

 _"_ _Love you too, bye."_

-o-

Ten minutes passed before Jaimie could notify Owen. They rushed to the Maternity Ward and found Lucy waiting at the Nurses' Station. Jaimie gave her a summary of Arizona's condition and calmly waited for her wife to arrive.

Another five minutes elapsed before a wheelchair bound Arizona was wheeled into Reception by a Nurse. The grimace of pain faded from her face as Jaimie approached, "Hey there honey. No turning back now."

"Hello and thank you for getting our girl here Barbara."

Taking hold of the wheelchair, Lucy announced, "Let's get you comfortable Arizona and deliver these babies."

"Sounds good to me," Arizona replied as another contraction gripped her and Jaimie took hold of her left hand.

Arizona was settled in a birthing suite six minutes later and Jaimie was cradling her head while tenderly wiping her clammy forehead with a cloth soaked with cool water. "You're amazing," she whispered.

Nodding, Arizona clenched her teeth, "Oh shit … that was a strong one."

"You're doing really well," praised Lucy from her position at the end of the table. "You're crowning Arizona, so I want you to push with the next contraction."

"Not a problem," cheered a grinning Arizona. "I'm all for getting them out. Oh crap … I forgot about Sofia."

Running fingers over Arizona's cheek, Jaimie soothingly reassured her, "I've already informed Callie and she will pick her up from school and bring her here. By the way, Callie wished you all the best and told me to tell you to be a rock star."

Giggling, Arizona shook her head, "I should have known you'd have organised everything and that was sweet of Callie."

"Push Arizona," directed Lucy.

Arizona did and within two minutes, delivered the first twin. "I guess that's Jordan," she remarked before bearing down again into the next contraction. She barely had time to recover before baby number two arrived. Both babies were bawling and being attended to by Nurses when Arizona passed the placenta.

Once Lucy took care of the torn perineum, she stood and checked on the newborns. "Congratulations ladies, you've got yourselves two healthy boys and I've given then both an Apgar score of ten."

A gowned Alex raced into the room and immediately went to the babies to assess them, "Holy crap, they're beautiful Arizona and Jaimie, well done."

"Would someone care to let me see?" grumbled Arizona while Jaimie looked on in silent awe.

Dropping a kiss on her wife's temple, Jaimie began to weep, "I love you, great job mum."

"I love you too," countered Arizona as Lucy placed Jordan onto her chest and Alex handed Nathaniel to Jaimie.

Arizona was a bundle of tears, "Oh my, hey there handsome. I'm your mommy and the blubbering man standing next to your gorgeous mama is your godfather. You'll learn so much from him."

Wiping his eyes, Alex blurted out, "You're awesome Arizona. Congrats to the two of you and Jo cheated on me." He ran out of the room before either of them could react.

"Crikey," mumbled Jaimie as she trailed her fingertips through the wispy blond hair of her son. "That explains everything and I'll go talk to him once you're settled in your room sweetheart. Bloody hell Az, we have two adorable babies."

"Yes we do and thank you for looking out for Alex."

"Not a problem my love and how is the merchandise Doctor Fields?"

Laughing at the thinly veiled question, Lucy neared the side of the table and patted Jaimie on the shoulder, "Your wife required three sutures, but no shenanigans until she is fully healed."

"Thanks for the update."

Looking down to Arizona, Lucy proposed, "We'll get you cleaned up and taken to your room. I'll go inform your parents to meet you up there."

"Thank you for everything Lucy."

"You are welcome and I'll check in with you soon, but for now, your babies need to be measured, weighed and foot printed along with receiving a couple of injections."

Jaimie quickly swapped Nathaniel for Jordan, "You better say hello to him before they cart him off my love."

"Hello my beautiful boy, you're a little bigger than your brother, but just as handsome."

"I think you might have a fight on your hands getting mommy to hand him over," joshed Jaimie to Lucy.

"I think you might be right."

Rolling her eyes, Arizona glared at Jaimie, "I'll have no such problem. The sooner they are attended to, the sooner I won't have to let them go again."

"You got me there sweetheart."

-o-

After Arizona was showered and dressed in a fresh gown, she was transferred to her room and greeted by four jubilant, teary grandparents. Jaimie joined them moments later carrying a baby in each crook of her arms. She managed to palm them off to Barbara and Beverley before being paged to the ER.

-o-

Arizona was nursing Nathaniel and Sofia was sitting in an armchair holding Jordan when a grinning Jaimie returned. "Well this is a touching scene," she declared before kissing Sofia on the head then Jordan. "How are you doing Little Miss?"

The beaming smile held testament to how she was feeling, "I'm awesome. I have two cute brothers. Mommy and mama T bawled like babies when they met them."

"I'm sure they did sweetie. You're doing a superb job with Jordan."

"Mommy showed me how to hold him before she left."

Going over to Arizona, Jaimie delivered a kiss to her lips and lingered for a moment, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but oh so happy. The boys have your eyes honey."

Resting a hand on her wife's shoulder, Jaimie couldn't help but smile, "I'll take your word for it my love. Every time I am with them; they are asleep. Where did our parents go?"

"Mine have gone to grab us some dinner and yours are picking Luke and Teddy up from the airport. Tim will be here soon with Maggie."

"Great. Meredith and Nathan will be dropping by once they finish in OR 6."

"Did you manage to speak with Alex?"

"I did and I have the full story. He said to say he would be visiting later."

"Awesome and I love you."

"I love you more. Would you like me to burb Nathaniel?"

"Yes please honey. I'd like to get out of this gown and into my own sleepwear."

Cradling the baby, Jaimie sat in the chair beside Sofia while Arizona collected her overnight bag and entered the bathroom.

"How was school today Sof?" inquired Jaimie once she was comfortable with the newborn settled on her chest.

"It was super awesome and I promise to be a good big sister."

"I'm sure you will be sweetie and you are off to a fantastic start."

The words of approval caused Sofia to smile wider, "When will mom and the babies go home?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Yay, I can help when school is done."

"Yes you can and Olaf will need extra play seems he has missed out today."

"Okay and there'll be twice as many eggs to collect."

"That's true."

Exiting the ensuite, Arizona stopped beside Sofia, "How about we put Jordan in his cot and you sit with me on the bed?"

"Okay mom. Do you need a hug?"

"I think I need several sweetie."

"I can help with that. I love you mom and mama J."

"We love you too and I think Grandma is bringing ice cream for dessert," commented Arizona as she got on the bed and sat her crutches against the bedside table.

"Yay!" cheered Sofia while moving beside the bed.

Jaimie chuckled before saying, "I hope there'll be some real food too; I'm starving."

"Starving Marvin," sang Sofia as she climbed onto the mattress. "Are we sleeping here tonight mom?"

"I am, but Jaimie will be taking you home after dinner."

"All right and I miss Olaf."

"I'm sure he's missed you."

Cuddling into her mother, Sofia asked, "Did it hurt when the babies came out?"

"A little."

Shaking her head side to side, Sofia pouted, "I'm not having any when I grow up."

"We'll see Little Miss," replied Arizona, trying not to laugh at her daughter's defiant stance and avoiding her wife's reaction at all costs.

-o-

When Timothy was introduced to his nephews, he instantly wept and pecked them on the temple, "They're brilliant Ari."

Maggie stood by his side and lay a comforting hand on his forearm, "They're really beautiful Arizona and Jaimie."

Knowing her brother was experiencing the full gamut of emotions, Arizona asked him to sit in an armchair and for her mother to pass him Nathaniel. Daniel was currently nursing Jordan and when he turned to his son, he joined the crying brigade.

Arizona squeezed Jaimie's right hand, "Thank you both and I better get the Nurse to bring a couple more boxes of tissues."

The visitors continued to enter the room and by eight o'clock, Arizona was sound asleep.

-o-

 **Up next:** Holiday time.


	43. Chapter 43

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment. It's Christmas Eve morning in my neck of the woods and as a bonus, here is another chapter for the day. I hope you enjoy and if you do celebrate Christmas in your home, then all the best or if you have to drive anywhere; be safe!

* * *

 **Chapter 43**

With her mother and mother in-law fussing over the twins, Arizona took the opportunity to nap. She'd just closed her eyes when Olaf jumped up onto the end of the bed and settled. He was obviously looking for some quiet time too. Dozing off, she stirred awake when she heard crying on the baby monitor. Sitting up, she reached for her prosthetic before ambling into the living room. The slightly smaller baby Jordan was squirming in Barbara's arms and making all the racquet, "I'll take him mom."

"Okay sweetie. I'll fix us something for lunch."

"Thanks."

"How did you sleep?" asked Beverley.

"Like a log and I really do appreciate all your help."

"Don't mention it. Jaimie called earlier to check up on you and was pleased you were napping. She'll be home before six unless there is an emergency."

"It will be good to see her."

"I've already prepared a casserole for dinner and your father is picking Sofia up from school."

"Jaimie and I are so fortunate to have such wonderful family support."

"We all love you and the kids. Oh, Alex also called to say he'd be home at five thirty and would do the grocery shopping."

"Awesome. He's a good man."

"And a great friend," noted Barbara as she re-entered the room. "Has there been any more news on the Jo fiasco?"

"No mom and I doubt Alex will be able to forgive her this time."

"My heart aches for him."

"Mine too," agreed Beverley. "He's family and deserves to be happy."

Burping Jordan, Arizona shared, "Alex is making an effort to move on and can we swap babies Bev."

"That's a fair trade," she noted with a titter.

-o-

 _ **Saturday 20th October**_

"How's your stitches?" inquired Jaimie while exiting the ensuite.

"They are just about ready to come out. The incision site is fully healed and started to itch this morning."

Jaimie's eyes glazed over, "Oh really? That is good news."

"I thought you'd be pleased and maybe you could take a look for me after I shower and make a diagnosis?"

With a frown, Jaimie answered, "Shit, I'd really love to sweetheart, but I promised to help your dad with repairing his deck. Last night's storm knocked down a tree and it took out half the flooring."

Dropping her bottom lip, Arizona pouting something chronic, "How come I'm the last to know this and do I have to remind you it has been two weeks since you've touched me?"

Squaring her shoulders, Jaimie protested, "Seriously, I don't need a reminder. I've been more than willing to make love, but you put a stop to all my advances and on the subject of the storm damage; your father only called me ten minutes ago with the news. You were sound asleep and I didn't have a chance to inform you until now."

"Oh … sorry, now I feel like crap."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"I apologise if I'm a little hormonally unbalanced and snappy."

"Snappy is not the word I use to describe your moods."

With her hackles well and truly up, Arizona pushed further, "Okay smartass, what word would you choose?"

Realising World War III was about to be declared, Jaimie diplomatically backed off and smiled, "Frustrated, fatigued, amazing, tolerant and beautiful are just a few."

Understanding she was being a right royal turd, Arizona's eyes filled with tears, "Crap, I really am sorry honey. It mustn't be easy for you while my hormones sort themselves out."

"It's been no picnic, but I fully sympathise and Lucy did warn us."

Getting out of bed, Arizona hopped over to Jaimie and wrapped her arms around her neck, "Will you wait for me to get ready?"

"Of course I will and your mum was hoping you'd bring the twins."

"She's hopeless and they should be awake and ready for a feed by the time I'm dress."

Leaning in, Jaimie kissed her wife tenderly, "I've already given them a bottle of expressed milk and bathed them, so they are good to go."

"Wow, you let me sleep and here I was berating you and acting like a brat."

"Don't' sweat it sweetheart. Alex is monitoring the boys and making breakfast. How about you get your gorgeous arse into gear and meet me in the kitchen?"

"Okay, but maybe you should kiss me a couple more times first."

Jaimie's green orbs glistened, "Oh, I can do that my love."

-o-

Later that afternoon, a spreadeagle and nude Arizona was having her sutures removed by a self-satisfied Jaimie. "What's so funny?" Arizona asked while gazing down at her spouse.

"You smell heavenly and I'm having dirty thoughts."

"Oh in that case, why don't you put those images into actions?"

"We don't have time," replied Jaimie with a slight whine to her tone.

Blonde eyebrows knotted together, "And why is that?"

"Our sons are due to wake any minute and how I feel about you right this very second can't be resolved with a quick get your leg over."

Falling back onto the mattress, Arizona huffed, "Shit and double shit."

Pulling out the last suture, Jaimie swiftly gathered up the utensils and rubbish then got up, "The curse of the bad timing continues."

"No freaking way," protested Arizona as she sat up. "Once the boys are taken care of; you and I are returning to bed and having sex."

Jaimie saluted her wife and tried not to laugh, "Ma'am yes ma'am and hello bossy, sexy Arizona."

Giggling at the absurdity, Arizona eased off the bed and dressed. Right on cue there was the sound of fussing on the baby monitor, "I'm going to make you scream."

"I look forward to it," Jaimie replied while heading out the room with an enormous grin planted on her face.

The couple's plan for sexy times evaporated the instant Jaimie was paged to the ER for an MVA. Six surgeries later, the exhausted Surgeon arrived home the next morning and collapsed on the bed as Arizona woke to the rumblings and stirring of the twins.

-o-

Arizona was tucking Jordan into his crib when Jaimie moved in behind her and snaked strong arms around her waist. Pressing warm lips against the shell of her wife's left ear, she whispered, "Sofia is asleep and our parents are gone. You and I have a play date in bed."

Hands covered Arizona's fuller breasts and she let out a long winded moan, "Oh god, finally."

"I want you sweetheart," mumbled Jaimie into soft blonde curls.

"I'm all yours honey and your pager better not go off before me."

"Not going to happen gorgeous," reassured a giggling Jaimie before taking a step back and ushering Arizona to their bedroom.

Within seconds, both women were naked and Jaimie was slowly lowering Arizona onto the bed while kissing her with all she had.

In response, Arizona's hands were caressing tightly corded back muscles while her tongue interacted with Jaimie's. Jaimie quickly found the perfect position and gradually ground her clitoris against Arizona's while keeping a steady pace by pushing up with the balls of her feet against the mattress. Reaching down, a short time later, Arizona gripped her lover's bottom and rose up, creating stronger contact.

Their kiss remained unbroken as the tempo picked up speed and before too long; Arizona's body began to tremble in overture to her orgasm. Jaimie tumbled into rapture behind her as frames tensed then allowed the release to engulf them.

Breaking the kiss moments later, Arizona locked onto spheres of watery green and screamed, "Oh dear god Jaimie."

Smirking, Jaimie kept rocking and held the eye contact, "I thought you said I'd be the one yelling."

"Shut up darling and concentrate on making me come again," Arizona playfully retorted.

Adjusting her angle slightly, Jaimie was all smiles, "Bossy Arizona is my favourite."

Grinning like the proverbial Cheshire Cat who had caught the canary, Arizona managed to pant out, "Oh crap, right there." She was swiftly enveloped in a fiery kiss and all conversation ceased.

-o-

Grazing fingertips along the pebbled areola of Jaimie's right breast, a mellow and sated Arizona inquired, "Do you realised it will be Christmas in nine weeks?"

"I do and I'm so glad your parents are hosting this year instead of us."

"I am too and I'm so happy Carlos and Lucia are joining the festivities."

"It's going to be a massive day and are you having fun there?"

Letting out a contented sigh, Arizona gazed at her wife, "I most certainly am. I absolutely adore the way your nipples look."

"You do?"

"Yes. They're so round and incredible firm … and just the right size."

Giggling at the resounding endorsement, Jaimie continued to run her fingers through soft waves of blonde hair, "I'll be glad when I can pay more attention to yours again."

Exhaling loudly, Arizona nodded, "Me too. Uhm, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can. We have no secrets from one another, remember?"

"I do and thoroughly love that about our relationship."

There was a moment of silence before Jaimie prompted her wife, "So what do you want to know?"

"As you are aware, I've had my share of lovers in the past and I was just curious about yours. I mean, I don't want to discuss how many women you have been with or details, but you are the best sexual partner I have ever been with and I find you so attentive to my needs as well as adventurous and uninhibited and giving. Oh crap, I am rambling."

A chuckle and peck to Arizona's forehead preceded Jaimie's response, "Thanks and you are by far the most talented lover I have known, but what is your actual question?"

"I wanted to know if you were this intense with others."

"As you know, I've only ever been in love once before with Brooke and with loving someone, I was totally different when it came to sex as opposed to a woman I only liked. Giving my body to you is the most I can give and being in love with you brings this entirely higher level of trust. I lose myself with I am with you and experience such powerful emotions when we make love. The connection we have is more heightened and my senses go into overdrive. Does that answer your inquiry?"

Placing a gentle kiss upon Jaimie's chest, Arizona hummed, "It most definitely does and I feel the same way. We fit so perfectly together."

"I agree and I've always felt that way about you. From the first time to just now, I am very satisfied with our sex life."

"Oh me too honey and I trust you so much."

"I'm pleased to know that and I've never been this comfortable with a lover."

"That's because I am awesome," cheered Arizona with a gargantuan grin.

"That you are. Do you want to grab a shower before the next round of feeding?"

"Yes please and maybe you could add a massage into the equation?"

"I'll see what I can muster up."

-o-

 ** _Tuesday 25_ _th_ _December_**

After finishing a night shift at the hospital, Alex and Jaimie crept into Danial and Barbara's house only to find Barbara busily preparing breakfast. She turned her attention away from the stovetop and smiled as the dup placed overnight bags on the floor, "Hello you two. Merry Christmas and you're just in time. Everyone else is still sleeping, so you can enjoy some peace and quiet for a while before the celebrations begin."

Approaching the cook, Jaimie embraced her then kissed her cheek, "Merry Christmas and thanks for brekkie; I'm famished."

Following suit, Alex happily accepted a plate of bacon and eggs, "Merry Christmas Barb and this smells great, thank you."

Taking a seat at the kitchen table, Jaimie reached for a piece of toast, "How were the babies last night?"

The grin gracing Barbara's face said it all, "Besides adorable, they were well behaved. Arizona only fed them an hour ago, so they will be down for at least another three hours."

Beaming, Jaimie placed her eggs on top of her toast, "That's good."

"Your family aren't due until ten, so you can both grab a couple of hours sleeps. Alex, you've got the guestroom at the end of the hall."

"I appreciate your hospitality," he replied in between mouthfuls of food.

"Did you have a busy night?" asked Barbara as she pulled up and chair.

Jaimie swallowed and answered, "It wasn't too bad. There weren't so many drunk drivers this year and less family altercations."

Bobbing his head in agreement, Alex added, "It's the first Christmas Eve I've worked in the ER when I didn't have to perform a single surgery. The worst case I had was a broken arm on an eight year old that fell down some stairs. I even managed some downtime and am ready to lend you a hand."

Barbara put down her fork, "That's pleasing news because I have a mountain of work to do."

"I'm good to go too," began Jaimie. "And am ready to baste the monstrous turkey you bought."

"Well, I'm sure I'll need it with all the visitors dropping in."

A robe attired Arizona entered the room carrying a baby monitor and she sat beside Jaimie, "Mom, you have enough food to feed an army."

Getting up, Barbara collected a plate of food and passed it to her daughter, "Sweetie, there is an army coming today and why are you up?"

"Thanks and I couldn't go back to sleep." Leaning in, she pecked her wife's lips, "Merry Christmas honey, you look scrumptious."

"Merry Christmas sweetheart," replied Jaimie while her desire kicked into overload when Arizona caressed her thigh; not that she needed any encouragement when seeing Arizona for the first time in over twelve hours.

Gathering up his empty plate, Alex stood, "Merry Christmas Arizona. You'll be pleased to know all the tiny humans had a good night. I'm off to change."

"Merry Christmas to you Alex and that is good news."

Jaimie slipped her hand over the one resting on her leg and squeezed, "You look beautiful."

"Flattery will work this time of the morning, especially from my gorgeous wife."

Lowering her eyes, Jaimie smirked, "I have other tricks up my sleeve."

"Oh I bet you do and I do need a shower."

Clearing her throat, Barbara asked, "Jaimie, once you've done satisfying my daughter sexually, can you give Daniel a hand with bringing in more firewood?"

Rolling her eyes, Arizona complained, "Seriously mom."

"Oh hush up and I'm not the one making suggestive small talk at the breakfast table."

"She's got you there," noted Jaimie with a giggle.

"This ganging up on me is a worry," quipped Arizona with an eye roll.

"You should be used to it by now," pointed out Barbara as Daniel joined the trio via the rear door.

Once greetings were out of the way, Jaimie dragged Arizona to their room and took her time in stripping her of her pyjamas amid heated kisses and tender touches.

-o-

It was after midnight when the last visitor left the Robbins abode. Meredith, Nathan and her children were camping out in the living room along with Sofia. The youngster reasoned with her two mothers to stay the night; stating she'd only have to go home with Callie, Taylor and her grandparents, only to return the next morning. Callie didn't require any further persuasion, knowing the child was in good hands.

In the kitchen, Jaimie and Alex were putting away the last of the dishes before heading to bed when there was a soft mewl on the baby monitor.

"I've got this if you want to head on up," suggested Alex while closing a cabinet door. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks. I'm buggered and Arizona will need a hand." Making her way to the bedroom, she opened the door to two crying babies as Arizona attempted to change Nathaniel's nappy, "Looks like I got here just in time."

Glancing up from the portable table, Arizona grinned, "Perfect timing, your boys have smelly bums."

Going to the cot holding Jordan, Jaimie picked him up and grabbed the necessities from the baby bag as she passed by. Setting up on the end of the bed, she scrunched up her face, "Crikey, what have you been feeding them, they reek?"

"Hey don't blame me. I only supply all natural milk."

Quickly disposing of the soiled cloth, Jaimie finished up and nursed a now calm infant while Arizona got into position in the rocking chair. She swayed from side to side and lovingly watched Nathaniel being fed.

When he'd had his fill, Arizona swapped him with a patient Jordan, "Our first Christmas with the twins was awesome."

"Yes it was," agreed Jaimie as she burped her son. "You must be tired sweetheart?"

"I'm totally exhausted, but very content."

"Great and what were you and Alex talking about after dessert?"

Blonde eyebrows rose, "Oh god, your mom's pudding was once again amazing and Alex asked for my opinion."

"Let me guess, he is going to ask Lucy out?"

"Why is it you always know everything?"

Flashing her wife a coy grin, Jaimie replied, "I'm observant, besides, he got that stunned mullet expression on his face when you were discussing visiting her for our babies' last check-up."

"Alex expects to be declined, but he is keen."

"I think your protégé is in for a nice surprise." Leaning over the chair Jaimie presented Nathaniel's forehead to Arizona "Kiss me goodnight mummy, I'm asleep and incredibly cute."

Tittering, Arizona did just that before Jordan followed.

As had become their nightly routine, there was a mad scramble to the bathroom before the couple settled into bed. Arizona was sound asleep by the time Jaimie spooned in behind her and gave a soft moan. Closing her eyes, she nuzzled against Arizona's neck. "Best Christmas ever my love," she whispered gleefully.

-o-

 _ **Monday 14th January**_

Arizona skipped into the Pit and was exuding extra perkiness when Owen welcomed her back to work. "It's good to be here, but I miss my babies," she replied.

"I know exactly what you mean. I didn't think it was possible to miss Tobias as much as I did when I returned after paternity leave. I was hopeless that first week and constantly driving Amy crazy with my phone calls."

"I'm a mess on the inside and it's only the first day. Poor Jaimie's leg received quite the workout on our way in. I'm sure my fingers left bruisers."

"I'm certain she will cope and I need you for a consult on a twenty five year old female who is twenty eight weeks pregnant and complaining of abdo pain. Her blood pressure is elevated and April is conducting an ultrasound to check for any signs of stress or ruptures."

"Okay, where can I find them?"

"Exam room four and Jaimie is in OR 5 with an emergency appy."

"In that case, I'll stop looking for her," returned a grinning Arizona as she headed off.

-o-

Going to her office for lunch, Arizona wasn't surprised to find her mother and wife perched on the couch cuddling the twins. Both women turned her way and she smiled as their expressions melted her heart. "Hello you pair. Who is first for a feed?" she inquired while kissing the babies' cheeks then Jaimie's lips.

Standing, Barbara pecked Arizona's temple, "Jordan is starting to fuss, so he's up. I brought some sliced turkey, cheese and salad for lunch. Your father is downstairs in the cafeteria waiting for me, so I'll see you in fifty minutes and no sex in front of the children girls."

"Jesus mom, get out of here. You have a one track mind lately."

"Yes sweetie, your dad says the same thing."

"Seriously mom I am looking for a brick. You are too much."

"Oh he also says that."

Glancing at her wife, Arizona detected a smirk, "You aren't much help honey."

"My lips are sealed my love and I grew up being told mothers know best."

"Uh hum, I'm not saying another word on the subject," resolved Arizona with an eye roll.

"Excellent decision," quipped Barbara before exiting.

Taking a seat, Arizona unbuttoned her dark blue shirt and opened her nursing bra prior to repositioning Jordan in the crook of her arm, "How has your day been honey?"

"I've already had three emergency procedures. The Pit has been hectic. What about you?"

"It was good to do rounds this morning and discover all my long term tiny humans had recovered and been discharged. Alex and Taylor did an outstanding job during my absence."

"They certainly did sweetheart. I spoke to Taylor earlier and her and Callie are free next weekend for Westport, so I went ahead and booked the Sanderling Beach House."

"Awesome and I think you are going to be an aunt soon."

Black eyebrows shot up Jaimie's forehead as she exchanged Jordan for Nathaniel, "Okay, what do you know?"

"I had a conversation with Teddy this morning and she was chirper than me and all excited about visiting."

"I hope you are right and that might explain why Luke insisted our parents pick them up from the airport." Taking a deep breath, Jaimie's face exploded into a smile, "Wow, they'll make tremendous parents."

"Yes they will and I'll be so happy for them."

"While we are being all Disney for a happy ever after, thank you for making my life extraordinarily fulfilling."

"Thank you honey and we work at it together and have awesome families and friends."

"I love you so much and count my lucky stars every day for your love."

"As do I," returned Arizona with tears in her eyes.

"I'll put Jordan in the pram so I can rustle up lunch," replied Jaimie while wiping away a stray teardrop. "Bloody hell, I'm the happiest person on earth Arizona."

"You big sook, don't cry or you'll start me off."

"I make no promises my love and let me just say; you look amazingly hot."

"Enough with the sexy talk or mom's warning will be ignored."

Tucking Jordan in, Jaimie burst out laughing, "Well, we did have sex at their place with the boys in the room Christmas Day."

"True and hurry up with the food. I'm a starving Marvin over here."

"You always are my love," responded Jaimie with a wink and somewhat predatory leer.

Gulping down the lump in her throat, Arizona knew she wasn't going to leave her office before her wife had her way with her. She smiled at the prospect and didn't bother to button up her shirt.

-o-

The following weekend at Cohasset Beach, Teddy and Luke confirmed they had a baby on the way and Jaime celebrated the announcement by preparing fresh seafood that night for dinner. While out shopping for supplies, she purchased a case of champagne and flowers for the expectant mother.

As the evening drew to a close, Arizona was a blubbering mess over her best friend's pregnancy and when she joined her wife in bed; she was too wired to sleep and immediately pounced on her.

There wasn't a protest from Jaimie and after making love, she was holding Arizona against her chest, "You're pretty elated about Teddy and Luke, aren't you?"

"I am. They are perfect for one another, just like us. Don't let mom know we had sex in the same room as our babies again."

"I won't and I have a surprise for you."

Nibbling on Jaimie's nipple, Arizona asked, "Mmm, more sex?"

"Maybe later, but for now I have to tell you about the holiday house I'd like to make an offer on."

"Awesome, where is it?"

"We are already in it. When I collected the keys this afternoon, I noticed a for sale sign in the window and made inquiries.

"This place has always been out favourite getaway."

"Precisely and it could be like the yacht; available to family and friends."

"I like that idea and can just imagine you teaching our boys to surf while Sofia rides the waves."

"So you'd be happy for me to make a bid?"

"Yes honey, but only if I put up half the money."

"Deal and I'll the Realtor in the morning."

"Wow, I hope we get the house."

"Me too and while you are in such a good mood, I was hoping we could try for another baby next Christmas."

"Oh god, really?"

"Yes. I don't want our kid's ages to be too far apart."

"That makes sense and you'll look so beautiful pregnant."

"I was going for sexy."

"You are always sexy honey."

"So are you and completely changing the subject; how would you feel about employing a nanny?"

"Do we really need one? With both our mothers so keen to help us, I don't think it is necessary."

"You don't feel as if we are taking advantage of them?"

Pressing her lips against the cool skin between Jaimie's breasts, Arizona answered, "No I don't. They adore Jordan and Nathaniel and love spending time with them. They even have a routine with them that revolves around our work days. Haven't you noticed our parents leave us alone with the boys on the weekends unless they are invited over?"

"I have and I appreciate all their assistance. They have been wonderful, but I just don't want them to feel obliged to be available all the time."

"Honey, they don't, far from it and they still do their own thing. My parents are off to Washington next week to visit with Teddy and Luke and yours are taking a trip on the boat next month. They haven't dropped everything for us Jaimie, so why the concern?"

"I don't want to burden them sweetheart."

"Do they seem like it's all too much for them?"

"No and I see what you are saying."

"Have your doubts anything to do with the suicide patient you dealt with on Wednesday?"

"Bloody hell, you don't miss a trick, do you?"

"When I know you as well as I do then no."

Jaimie's body shook with laughter, "I really do love that about our relationship and yes, Mary Stephenson effected me."

"I'm right here and ready to listen. April mentioned it when we had lunch yesterday. She admitted to revaluating how much time her mother and Catherine spend with her daughters."

"I fully comprehend."

"So tell me what happened honey."

"Mary was brought in by Paramedics after her daughter found her unresponsive in her bedroom. She'd taken an overdose of painkillers and her organs were in failure. When April and I removed her clothing, a four page letter fell out of her jacket pocket. Poor April started to read it as Mary's daughter Alicia rushed into the Pit with her husband and six month old triplets. I was still working on Mary, but knew there was no way I was going to be able to bring her back. There was no brain activity or pulse, so I called it and Alicia lost it. She blamed herself for putting so much pressure on her mother with caring for the babies full time."

"I can see why you and April were affected."

"I had to sedate Alicia and ended up admitting her for observation. Her husband Brad was a mess, but he explained the situation and asked April to read the entire letter. She did and Mary admitted she was tired and no longer had time for herself. She'd lost touch with her friends and since her husband had passed, she felt alone and trapped in the house."

"Crap that is so sad."

"Yes, but the worst part was her family had no idea she was struggling with depression and exhaustion."

"Honey, I'd like to think our parents would tell us if they didn't want to help with the twins or there was a problem."

"I whole heartily agree and I'm sorry for having concerns."

"Babe, you are always thoughtful of others and after three months of caring for our boys, our parents have taken time away on four separate occasions, so I think they have a pretty good handle on it."

"I'll stop worrying sweetheart."

"Good and don't forget we've already arranged for the twins to attend day care for two days a week when they turn one."

Jaimie's spirits lifted considerably, "We'll be able to sneak in and see them."

"Callie and I used to do that with Sofia all the time."

"Speaking of Sofia, she has really taken on the responsibilities of big sister with great enthusiasm."

"She makes me so proud."

"Yeah, she's terrific and we better get some sleep because Little Miss will be up early looking for her next surfing lesson."

Cupping her wife's right breast, Arizona had other ideas, "Maybe we could have more sexy time first."

Giggling quietly, Jaimie retorted, "It's come to my attention that our sex life hasn't diminished at all since you gave birth."

"Oh, I have to disagree with you; it's improved immensely honey. Now kiss me."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am."

-o-

 **Up next:** Relaxing times continue at Westport and the unexpected arrival of two past characters throws a spanner in the works.


	44. Chapter 44

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon; Owen Hunt & Amelia Shepard; Timothy Robbins & Maggie Pierce.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment. Extra long chapter to start off the New Year.

* * *

 **Chapter 44**

Arizona was busy in the kitchen preparing marinated steak and chicken skewers for the barbeque when a wetsuit wearing Alex made his way up the rear deck stairs. "How was the water?" she asked as he propped his board up against the railing.

"Freaking cold and I'll just grab a shower before making a start on the grill."

"Thanks Alex."

Brushing sand off his feet, Alex gave Arizona a wicked grin, "Sofia should be riding the waves on her own by this afternoon. She's doing really well and is able to balance on the board on her knees without falling."

"She has awesome instructors and is such a quick study."

Hesitating in the doorway, Alex continued to smile at his friend, "I have a date with Lucy next Saturday night."

Dropping the knife she was holding, Arizona rushed over to him and gave him a hug, "Awesome and I think she is really good for you."

"I do too and you're going to get yourself all wet."

"Who cares? You're moving on and I couldn't be happier for you."

"I appreciate your approval," returned Alex before taking off for the nearest bathroom.

He returned six minutes later holding his phone and grinning, "Guess who just called?"

"Oh my god … oh my god, Lucy did?"

"Yep and I applaud your enthusiasm for my love life."

Ignoring the ribbing, Arizona inquired, "Did you invite her up here for the rest of the weekend?"

Brown eyebrows knotted, "No, should I?"

"Of course, call her back."

"All right, but you gotta swear not to pimp me out?"

Roaring with laughter, Arizona responded, "I won't have to Alex. She's already sampled the goods."

Joining in with a chuckle, Alex primped and preened, "She had no complaints and neither did I."

"Awesome, so phone her now knuckle head."

"Yes boss."

-o-

Teddy and Lucy were discussing the former's pregnancy with Beverley and Barbara in front of the fireplace while Alex, Luke, Daniel and Jaimie were playing poker at the dining table. Arizona was on the play rug with the twins and Sofia playing with building blocks while Jordan was perched in between his mother's legs and his brother similarly positioned with his big sister.

The house was filled with laughter and Arizona was basking in the atmosphere. Earlier, Jaimie has received a phone call from the Realtor informing her the owners of the property were eager to sell and had accepted their offer. When she'd spoken to Arizona, there'd been a frenzied bout of lovemaking in the bedroom in celebration and Jaimie had been left completely worn out by the time her wife was done.

Alex had taken a stroll along the shoreline with Lucy when she'd arrived two hours beforehand and by the expression on their faces when they returned, their rekindled relationship was in good shape.

Joel was currently cooking up a storm in the kitchen when Sofia turned to Arizona, "What's for dinner mom?"

"Are you hungry Little Miss?"

"I sure am."

"Papa Joel is making pizza and honey glazed chicken wings."

"Yummy and I had so much fun today."

"I'm glad."

"Are you going to surf tomorrow?"

"I am and Uncle Alex is giving Lucy lessons."

A radiant smile appeared, "I like her mom, and she makes him laugh."

"I do too and he needs to laugh more often."

Sofia focused on her brother, "Yes he does and Jordan is sleepy."

"We better get him to bed then."

"I'll change him," offered Sofia as she got up holding Nathaniel.

"Thank you sweetie."

"Can I read to the babies too?"

"Of course you can. They like listening to the sound of your voice. Are you right to carry Nathaniel upstairs?"

"Yes mom, I have muscles like you and Jaimie?"

"Why yes you do."

"Come Olaf," Sofia instructed to the pup.

Over by the fire, his ears pricked up and he happily followed the foursome.

-o-

 _ **Thursday 14th February**_

Arizona organised a romantic Valentine's Day dinner at Jaimie's favourite Italian restaurant then took her dancing to end their date. They returned to a quiet house as the twins were having their first sleep over on their own at Daniel and Barbara's. During the night, Arizona has refrained from calling her parents to check on the boys and Jaimie rewarded her handsomely once they'd gone to bed.

Life in the Robbins/Miller household continued to thrive under the pink bubble and as Arizona was scrubbing in for surgery on Thursday the twenty first of March, her phone rang.

"You better get it," suggested a grinning Meredith.

"I'll have to rescrub," returned Arizona while retrieving the cell phone from her pants pocket. Looking at the screen, she cheered, "It's Callie."

"It must be time?" theorised the Chief excitedly while reaching for a hand towel.

"I hope so." Placing the phone to her left ear, Arizona answered, "Hey Cal, is Taylor in labour?"

 _"_ _Hi and no, that happened at two this morning. We have a gorgeous girl. Ava Isabella Torres arrived safely weighing in at seven pounds two ounces. Both mother and baby are doing well."_

"Oh Callie, I'm so delighted for you and Taylor." Meredith offered her congratulations in the background.

 _"_ _Thank you and thank Meredith. Taylor is asleep and hoping for a visit from you and Jaimie. That goes for Meredith too."_

"I'll be done by one and will drop by. Oh wow, this is an awesome start to the day."

Callie tearfully announced, _"Ava looks like Sofia."_

"Super and is she there with you?"

" _Yes. Mom and dad have her inside. My mother is a bawling mess and dad isn't much better. Aria is on her way from New York, so it's kind of a family reunion."_

"I'm really pleased for you Callie and give my love to everyone."

 _"_ _I will and thanks Arizona."_

"What for?"

"For being there for Taylor, Sofia and me."

"Hey, we're family and that will never change."

 _"_ _You got that right and I'll see you soon."_

"Bye." Pocketing her phone, Arizona embraced Meredith and passed on details. The two women danced it out before rewashing their hands and entering the OR.

-o-

A heavy breathing Jaimie nestled into Arizona's neck and tittered, "Can I expect wild sex with you every time there is good news from our friends?"

Pulling the covers over their naked bodies, a grinning Arizona quipped, "Indeed you can and I'm just so happy. My life with you is super awesome. Callie and Taylor have a beautiful baby and a great relationship. Sofia is a brilliant daughter and so good with our sons and our families are amazing. Alex and Lucy are officially a couple and my wife is the sexiest woman alive, so overall, I am fantastically happy."

"Sweetheart, you make me overflow with happiness and I love that you are feeling so good."

Running fingertips over the faded scars on Jaimie's right shoulder, Arizona cooed, "That's not all you just overflowed with."

"True my love and while you are in a talkative mood, did Callie mention she received a phone call from Penny last week?"

The news took Arizona by surprise, "No she didn't, but we haven't had the opportunity to actually chat. Did she say what Penny wanted?"

"I dropped in for a visit yesterday and Callie told me Blake called to say she'd be in Seattle next month and would like to catch up."

"After three years, she's got some nerve," scoffed Arizona prior to smoothing her hand over Jaimie's biceps.

"That's what Callie told her before hanging up."

Laughing, Arizona cheered, "Good on her."

"I gave her a high five for the effort."

Arizona giggled at her wife then became serious, "I know Callie has never given Penny a second thought since they parted ways. Does Taylor know?"

"She does and threatened to kick her arse all the way back to New York if she is stupid enough to show up at the hospital."

Apparently Penny was that stupid and waltzed into the lobby of Grey+Sloan on Monday the first of April. Arizona and Jaimie spotted her as they walked towards the elevators and attempted not to make eye contact with her.

Arizona was less than impressed, "Don't look now, but Penny not so Perfect is headed this way."

"Bloody hell, this is going to be awkward."

"Just be nice and get it over with," suggested Arizona with a fake smile.

"I can do that and luckily, you don't have a brick in your bag."

Giggling at the thought, Arizona kept her eyes focused on the lift doors as did Jaimie, "Maybe she won't see us in the crowd."

"I love your optimism sweetheart," admitted Jaimie as the car doors slide open and she ushered Arizona inside without delay.

The doors closed before Penny reached them and Arizona let out the breath she'd been holding, "Phew, crisis adverted for the moment."

"Hopefully she will get the message when she finds out Callie is on leave."

"Or maybe I should just talk to her and straighten her out."

Stepping out of the lift when it stopped on their floor, Jaimie squeezed Arizona's hand, "I'm sure Callie can fight her own battles sweetheart and I expect Callie's secretary will inform Blake her boss is unavailable for the next six weeks."

"You're right and I doubt Penny will seek me out."

Entering the Attendings' Lounge, the pair went to their lockers and collected fresh scrubs then exchanged them for their clothing.

"I'll see you at lunch," Arizona said while pocketing her Holly Hobbie scrub cap.

Leaning in, Jaimie kissed her on the lips, "Love you Az and have a great morning. Don't worry about what Penny may be up to."

"I love you too and Penny who?"

"That's my girl and your boobs look amazing this morning."

"You probably won't think so once I stop lactating."

"Hey, that's not true. They were superb before the pregnancy and my love for them will not wane."

Donning her lab coat, Arizona kissed her wife again, "You'll be able to have them all to yourself soon."

"Grr, enough with the boob talk."

"You started it, bye."

"Crikey, you're full of sass."

"And you love it," Arizona reminded her before departing with an extra sway to her hips.

The only thing Jaimie could do was smile and nod.

-o-

Arizona was standing beside her four year old patient in OR 3 waiting for Meredith to join her for a twisted bowl and intestine procedure when the wall phone rang.

Bokhee answered and informed Arizona Doctor Torres wanted to speak with her.

"Crap," muttered the Surgeon while picking up a towel and accepting the receiver. "Hey Cal and before you ask, your ex is in the hospital."

 _"_ _Fuck I know, I got a call. I told her not to show then my PA told her not to bother me when she arrived at my office."_

"Obviously she didn't take any of that onboard, but I'm sure she'll leave soon."

 _"_ _Taylor is ready to drive over there and sort her out."_

Arizona let out a sigh, "Oh, how cute it she?"

 _"_ _Extremely and the reason I called is; has Penny approached you?"_

"No. Jaimie and I saw her in the lobby but were fast enough to avoid a conversation. I don't believe she saw us."

 _"_ _Okay, but if she comes anywhere near you, contact me and I'll deal with it."_

"You got it, bye."

 _"_ _Thanks, bye."_

Hanging up the phone, Arizona discarded the towel into a nearby receptacle then returned to the operating table in time to witness a harried Meredith enter.

"Sorry I'm late, but you are never going to guess what happened?"

"Penny Blake is in the hospital," replied Arizona deadpan.

"Shit, you've seen her?"

"Yes, but not to talk to. She thinks Callie will welcome the visit."

"That's not going to happen," noted Meredith with an eye roll.

"Callie just called and Taylor is pissed."

"I don't blame her and I told Blake Callie is on leave with her wife. She asked if you and Callie had remarried."

"Did you tell her the truth?"

"No. It's none of her business. I excused myself and ran here."

"I wonder why she is here."

"No idea. Are we ready to start Doctor Lee?"

"Patient is under Doctor Grey."

"Music if you would please Bokhee."

-o-

Walking into the cafeteria a tad past noon, Arizona swiftly located Jaimie sitting with Alex and Lucy over by the windowed section. Going to the counter, she ordered her usual burger, fries and chocolate milkshake. Joining the others, she sat beside Jaimie and stole a kiss, "Hey everyone. How was your morning?"

Alex pinched one of her fries, "Hey Robbins and pretty cool."

Lucy giggled at his antics, "Hello Arizona and I delivered two babies."

"Aww, so cute," responded Arizona before taking a bite of her burger and turning to a frowning Jaimie.

"I had a run-in with Blake."

"Say what now?" protested Arizona with a half full mouth. Alex was quick to follow suit.

"She turned up in the Pit looking for the new fifth year Surgical Resident and found me instead."

Resting a hand on her wife's leg, Arizona probed, "What did she say?"

"Not much at first. She said hello then asked if I knew where a Doctor Leah Murphy was."

Arizona and Alex spoke simultaneously, "Leah Murphy?"

"That's want I said and I told Blake I didn't know who that was. She went on to inform me she was the Residential who started at the hospital today."

"Freaking hell," cursed Alex with a shake of his head. "No way is Trust Fund Baby back here."

Arizona didn't know where to look when Lucy inquired, "Okay, I'll ask. Who is Leah Murphy?"

Alex noticed Arizona avoiding the question, so stepped in, "She was fired three years back for being a crappy second year Surgical Resident. Webber was the one that let her go after suggesting she was better suited to research."

"Obviously she didn't take onboard his words of wisdom," pointed out Lucy.

Putting down her bottled water, Jaimie continued, "Apparently Murphy spent those years as a Resident at Forster and honed her skills. Blake told me all about it and mentioned Murphy chose Cardiothoracic Surgery as her speciality and is here to be taught by Maggie."

Alex practically spat out his next words, "She's a freaking nut case who obsesses over anyone that pays her the slightest bit of attention or concern."

Lucy raised her right hand, "Hold on, it sounds like you are speaking from experience."

"Unfortunately I am. She even sued the hospital for sexual harassment against Torres."

Now it was Jaimie's turn to be dumbstruck, "Say what? Callie slept with her too?"

"No, Murphy complained she was being unfairly dealt with by Callie because."

Arizona interrupted, "Enough Alex, it doesn't explain why Blake is here."

Jaimie had heard and seen enough to put two and two together, "I know why and I gather Murphy caused trouble due to the fact she managed to sleep with not one, but two Paediatric Attendings."

"Oh crap, sorry Arizona," apologised Alex.

Collecting her tray, Jaimie stood, "Blake is here to interview for the vacant Attending position that became available in Neuro when Jim Nelson took a job at Chicago Hope." Without another word, she left.

After a minute of deafening silence, Alex was full of remorse, "Shit Robbins, I just assumed Jaimie knew about your past girlfriends. I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"She never asked, but I should have told her. I better call Callie with an update."

"Shouldn't you go talk to Jaimie?" suggested Lucy.

"No. She is pretty upset and needs to cool off before coming to me. It's her way of avoiding a fight."

"Well I hope it works," put forth Alex with a grimace.

Arizona gave her friend a smile, "We haven't had a disagreement yet, and never go to bed angry with one another."

"God, I love your pink bubble," praised Alex as Arizona's pager went off.

Looking at it, she grinned, "See, Jaimie is in my office waiting for me."

"Aww, you two are just adorable," remarked Lucy while winking at Alex.

"So are you," countered Arizona as she got up. "See you."

-o-

Walking into her office, Arizona expected the worst, but was delighted to find Jaimie relaxing on the sofa with Callie. Looking at her wife, she smiled with dimples working overtime, "I gather you called Callie."

"I did and I explained everything."

"Thank you," replied Jaimie as she got to her feet and headed towards the door. "I'm due back in the Pit, bye ladies."

A gobsmacked Arizona watched her leave before Callie spoke, "You need to explain about Murphy."

"I am aware of that and I can't believe Richard rehired her."

"She must have improved considerably and impressed him enough to allow her back on the program."

"I guess and I know Jaimie is upset."

"She's not angry Arizona, she's pissed off."

"I suppose you are too over the Penny situation. I assume you were already on your way here when Jaimie phoned?"

"I was and yes, I am pissed off too. As a Board Member, I am going to boycott any offer of employment that may be made to Penny."

"Why would she want to work here?"

"I'd say she broke up with the girlfriend and is looking to relocate."

"I'll vote against her and I'm certain Alex will too."

"That's three votes and I think we can confidently add Meredith and Bailey to the list."

"What about Jackson?"

"He'll side with us and give us six votes and that will be all we'll need to oust her, but let's see what happens with the interviews first."

"Okay and I better go speak with Jaimie."

There was a knock on the door and Arizona went to answer it. Penny stood on the other side and immediately addressed Callie, "I thought I'd find you hiding in your wife's office."

"I beg your pardon," protested Arizona, none too pleased with the uninvited guest's attitude.

Fierce blue eyes focused on Arizona, "Meredith told me Callie was on leave with her wife, but I saw you earlier and knew you'd be together. I always suspected you never got over her. How long did you wait before talking you way back into her life?"

Arizona caught sight of Callie standing behind her in her peripheral vision, "I have no idea why you would entertain the thought of returning here. When I first met you I made allowances for the fact you appeared to make Callie happy, but in the end, you selfishly left after chasing your golden dream job. You treated our daughter like crap and correct me if I am wrong, but wasn't it you who started dating someone else only one week after dumping Callie?"

"At least I didn't cheat on her like you did," snarled Penny.

"That's enough Blake," remonstrated Callie as she drew nearer. "You don't belong here and are not wanted. What happened to your fantastic job at New York Presbyterian?"

"That's none of your business?"

"And neither is my life. As I told you on the phone, I'm not interested in making nice with you after hearing nothing from you in three years."

"I don't like how we left things?"

"We didn't leave things Penny; you did. So do us both a favour and return to New York."

"I came here hoping we could at least be friends."

"You thought wrong; I have all the friends I need."

Glancing at her wristwatch, Arizona interrupted the none too happy reunion, "I'm due in surgery."

"I've got this," offered Callie. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay and Penny, I hope I never see you again," replied Arizona as a parting salvo.

-o-

Jaimie was leaning up against the Nurses' Station when Arizona strolled up behind her and placed a hand on the small of her back, "Can we talk Doctor Miller?"

Turning around, a smiling Jaimie made eye contact, "Yes we can. Trauma Room 1 is vacant Doctor Robbins."

Following her wife into the room, Arizona got straight to the point, "I apologise for you having to listen to Alex ramble on about Murphy like that. He just assumed we had shared all our previous relationships and you were aware of my short and somewhat ill-advised affair with Murphy."

With a crooked right eyebrow, Jaimie inquired, "Was the part about her being obsessive true?"

"Yes."

"Okay and I'd prefer to have this conversation at home."

"All right."

"Did you and Callie chat about the Penny Blake situation?"

"We did then Penny showed up at my office accusing me of worming my way back into Callie's life and remarrying her."

An almost undetectable smirk appeared, "Did you tell her otherwise?"

"No, but Callie gave her both barrels before I left and I may have voiced my disapproval at seeing her again."

"Good, now back to us. When do you expect to be done?"

"I only have afternoon rounds and two consults, so I should be ready to leave around five."

Nodding, Jaimie rested her hands on Arizona's hips, "I'll swing by your office then."

Blue eyes swam with tears, "Okay and I really am sorry for all the crap."

Brushing an errant strand of blonde hair behind her spouse's ear, Jaimie grinned, "Az, I accept your apology and I'm not mad at you or Alex. I'm more concerned for Callie and what Blake's next move will be. I have a feeling we haven't seen or heard the last of her."

With her hands pressed upon Jaimie's chest, Arizona sighed, "Thank you and I agree with you about Penny. If she is offered the job, the majority of the Board will call a meeting and vote against it."

"Good, but I hope it doesn't come to that."

"I do too and I better let you get back to work."

"Actually, it's been a slow day and I'm only catching up with charting. Owen is in day care with Amelia and Tobias."

"That's so sweet and I have my next appointment in ten minutes, so I best be off."

Cuddling her wife, Jaimie lowered her voice, "In that case, you better give me five minutes of kisses STAT."

Trying not to giggle, Arizona held fast and complied huskily, "Right away Doctor Miller."

-o-

Once Arizona and Jaimie put the babies to bed in the nursery, they prepared for bed and Arizona took her usual place against Jaimie's chest. "I'm so glad the boys are sleeping for six hours at night," she said prior to pecking the skin beneath her right hand.

"Not half as much as I am sweetheart. You getting regular sleep is a good thing now that you have started back with the running group in the mornings."

"I can't believe it's gotten so big during my absence."

"Well once word got out at work, the numbers grew to thirty."

"That's impressive and our dads are having a blast leading the pack."

"That they are."

"Are you ready to hear the Murphy saga?"

Placing a kiss on the crown of Arizona's head, Jaimie replied, "Fire away sweetheart."

"It goes back to a time when I was unaware I was suffering PTSD."

"Okay."

"Callie and I were separated after a particularly nasty fight and I was staying at the Archerfield Hotel because she kicked me out. There was this massive fund raising gala and I chose to stay at the hospital because I really wasn't into going out into the public. April was tipsy when she found me sitting on the floor of a supply room, so she went back to the function and returned with two bottle of champagne. She told me she overheard Callie telling a group of donors her wife had died and she was a widow. Naturally, I was upset and ended up drunk. Murphy discovered us some time later and put us both into a taxi. She called later to make sure I'd gotten home safe."

"Am I correct in assuming this occurred after her hook up with Alex?"

"Yes and about a week later she turned up at the hotel and we drank while watching movies. We made out a little, but I couldn't remember if we'd had sex or not, so things were rather awkward at work."

"Did you ask Murphy?"

"I did and she informed me nothing had happened. It wasn't until a couple of weeks afterwards that we slept together. She knew I wasn't looking for anything serious and she explained she only wanted easy. I asked her to sleep over once because we were both tired and it was late and she read more into the situation then was really on offer. She followed me around at work like a faithful puppy and expected more of my time. It wasn't long after that when Callie asked me to move back home."

"Did Murphy take issue with that?"

"No, not until she scrubbed in on a surgery with Callie and me. I'd told Callie that I had been seeing someone while we were apart, but she didn't know who it was. Murphy was a real motor mouth during the procedure and let it slip it was her."

"Shit. How did Callie take the news?"

"Not that well and she did make it hard for Murphy when they were in the same vicinity."

"Hence the complaint?"

"Yes, but she eventually withdrew it."

"How do you think she will be treated now she's back?"

"I don't think there will be a problem. Maggie is already singing her praises and I intend to be totally professional."

"I won't need to have a talk to her then?"

"No my beautiful chivalrous wife."

"Okay, but just say the word and I'll go all commando on her arse."

Chuckling richly, Arizona remarked, "I'll let you know."

Yawning, Jaimie kissed the top of Arizona's head again, "I'm ready for sleep."

"Goodnight honey and thank you for not being angry about Murphy."

"It's your past Az and I can't get jealous or resentful over that."

"I love you so much."

"I love you more, goodnight my love."

-o-

 _ **Saturday 13th April**_

Jaimie was on the back deck giving Sofia a guitar lesson when Arizona arrived home from work. She was on-call over the weekend and had been paged three hours earlier. After saying hello to her girls, Arizona went to the nursery to get her Jordan and Nathaniel fix. Olaf was asleep on the floor between the cribs and Arizona stopped to give him a pat as a reward for watching over the babies. Once her craving had been satisfied, she went to the bathroom then made herself a cup of tea before joining the twosome on the veranda.

"How was work?" asked Jaimie while Sofia practiced the G cord.

Arizona's smile disappeared, "It was a simple twisted bowel op; Cross assisted."

"You don't sound too happy about that."

"I had to tell him twice to shut up about Blake. She's the talk of the hospital since the failed coup attempt by the Board Members."

"You're getting much better Sof," praised Jaimie when the youngster finished.

"Thanks. Can I go play on the swings now?"

"Sure you can, but I think mum needs one of your special hugs."

"I think so too," Putting her new guitar into its case, Sofia stood and approached her mother with open arms, "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie and I feel better already."

"Good, see ya."

Watching her daughter race off towards the play gym, Arizona sat on the top step beside Jaimie, "Cross was a complete idiot and announced there was a betting pool on how long it will be before Callie hits Blake."

Jaime let out a sigh, "He's a wanker and is close to being fired by Richard due to all the complaints he has received about his immature behaviour and lack of respect for patients and colleagues. Owen actually tossed him out of his OR Wednesday."

"I hadn't heard that."

"You know, I still can't believe Catherine Avery showed up at the Board meeting and demanded Blake be employed or the Harper Foundation would withhold future funding to the Orthopaedic Department."

"Yeah that little episode of blackmail really hurt Callie. I know Richard wasn't too impressed either. He's been shitty all week and the Residents have been ducking for cover while he barked orders at them. Is Alex home?"

"No. He took Lucy out on the boat for a romantic lunch date. They are doing really well."

"Yes and are so cute. Have you heard from your friend in New York yet?"

"Rob returned my call just after you left."

"Did he find out anything?"

Jaimie's grin said it all, "He most certainly did. He got to talking to one of the scrub nurses and she told him Blake's girlfriend Casey Myers, who just happens to be the Head of the Neurosurgery Department, dumped her for a younger version."

"Holy crap, that wasn't nice."

"Don't feel sorry for Blake. Rob told me she zeroed in on Myers the first day she turned up at the hospital for orientation. They were dating by the end of the week."

"Hang on, she was still with Callie. Freaking bitch lied and had the gall to call me a cheater."

"Yes, she conveniently forgot that part when she was having a go at you."

"Maggie is the only one glad to have her at the hospital and she knows not to mention her in front of Tim. He's taken Callie's side in the whole shit storm. I wish it would all just settle down so Callie and Taylor can relax."

"Taylor mentioned Callie keeps expecting Blake to show up at their home."

"It's not an ideal situation, but at least Jo set Blake straight about who Callie was actually married to."

"To tell you the truth sweetheart, I think Blake is smart enough to back off. If she doesn't, her job and life in Seattle will become a nightmare."

"I hope you are correct. Now onto more important things; how were the Little Gentlemen while I was gone?"

A brilliant smile graced Jaimie's features, "They were perfectly behaved although they did look for you at lunch time."

Snuggling into her wife's shoulder, Arizona exhaled loudly, "We kind of hit the jackpot with them. They keep a steady routine and simply adore Sofia."

"She helped me bathe them after they finished their bottles."

"Sof may change her mind about having kids after all."

"We can check in with her in ten years."

"Can we make it fifteen?"

"Sure we can my love. By the way, Teddy and Luke will be utilising the beach house next week and they expect everyone to join them for the weekend."

Dropping a lingering kiss onto her wife's neck, Arizona hummed, "It will be so good to catch up with them in person instead of on-line or the phone." Raising her head, she locked onto Jaimie's pools of green, "Oh wait, you are on-call."

"I am, but you and the kids can still visit."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, besides, Teddy would be greatly disappointed if you didn't show."

"Okay, but you better call me when you can?"

"I promise and what would you like for dinner?"

"You."

"Sweetheart that will be dessert."

"Mmm, my absolute favourite."

-o-

 _ **Wednesday 1st May**_

Waiting in the cafeteria for Jaimie, Arizona wasn't prepared when Penny approached her table and asked to sit with her.

Looking up from the magazine she'd been reading, Arizona looked up, "Doctor Blake, there are plenty of other seats available."

"I was hoping to apologise for my deplorable behaviour."

"That was two weeks ago and water under the bridge," pointed out Arizona flippantly.

"I'm sorry. I had no right speaking to you that way."

"No you didn't, and just so there is no misunderstanding between us; I don't have to like you which by the way I don't, but I will be professional here at the hospital. You are a work colleague and nothing more. Callie is a good friend and I will protect her from your spitefulness if I get word of any existing. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Doctor Robbins."

"Good, bye bye."

"You heard my wife Blake," announced Jaimie as she sat down and placed her food tray on the table. "In other words, piss off."

As Penny scurried away, Arizona leaned in and kissed Jaimie's lips, "Hello and nicely done."

"Hi and Blake is annoying when she grovels."

"Callie received a similar apology and basically told her to steer clear."

"Taylor mentioned it during surgery this morning and you are all kinds of sexy when you get all stern and defensive."

Giggling, Arizona rewarded Jaimie with another kiss, "Thank you and did Taylor happen to mention anything about Webber?"

Worry etched itself upon Jaimie's face as she sipped from her container of pineapple juice, "No, why?"

"Word from Ben is Catherin Avery is pushing Bailey towards revamping the Resident's Program."

"What? We are the second best teaching hospital in the country. Why would she want to mess with that?"

"No idea. Ben and Bailey are fighting over it at home because she can't deny or confirm Webber is being replaced."

"Shit, seriously how much more disrespect is Richard expected to bear from his wife?"

Rolling her eyes, Arizona shrugged her shoulders, "Again, no idea."

Jaimie chewed on a piece of carrot from her salad while pondering for a moment, "Okay, just how much money did the Harper Foundation put into the hospital?"

"It was forty million and we, as in the plane crash survivors, invested thirty hence the reason they have fifty one percent of the voting power." Arizona could plainly see her wife was in full contemplation mode, "And before you ask; the others Board Members are ten million dollars short of buying the Foundation out. We looked into it after Catherine rode shotgun on the Blake hiring."

"Bugger and yes that was my next question."

Gliding a hand over Jaimie's thigh, Arizona had dimples on full display, "Thank you for asking honey."

"I really don't like what is going on."

Leaning in, Arizona removed her hand and cradled her wife's face, "I love that you care so much."

"Arizona, the people here are our friends, our family and I'm appalled by the way Catherine Avery shows up announced trying to make changes. I see the conflict it creates between Jackson and April and the chaos left behind after one of her fleeting visits. I'm tired of standing by and watching the life seeping out of Richard because of her. She's ruining this hospital with no regard for the Doctors or her family; especially her husband. At her age she should be devoting time to Richard and enjoying her grandchildren instead of making rash plans to usurp his position."

Arizona's heart gripped with love, "Well said and I totally agree, but as Board Members without the majority of power; our hands are tired."

"I understand and let's talk about something less likely to make me angry."

"Oh, I have just the subject."

"Go ahead my love."

"A little birdie told me you've been spending your morning break time in Amelia's Neuro lab."

Green eyes lit up, "Crikey, who told you that?"

"Maggie mentioned it to Tim and naturally he told me."

"It's no big secret, but I've been tinkering with the idea of a smaller portable laser device for use in a combat hospital and out in the field. As you know, with head injuries time is a crucial factor when attempting to repair the damage, so that is the inspiration behind my research."

Blonde eyebrows rose, "Really? Wow that sounds amazing Jaimie."

"I've been toying with a design for a while and have been utilising Amy's work station for the past month. I'm still only at the research stage, but hope to develop a prototype for testing within a few weeks."

"Seriously, that's awesome babe. I'm so proud of you and as a reward, I will cook dinner tonight."

"I am a winner," cheered Jaimie with raised fists prior to pecking Arizona on the lips.

-o-


	45. Chapter 45

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment. Apologies for the delay in posting this chapter, but real life and work takes priority. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 45**

As the month of May drew closer to an end, both Callie and Taylor had returned to Grey+Sloan, and much to their relief, Penny was nothing but professional when dealing with them workwise. A tentative rapport had been forged while Leah Murphy accomplished the same relationship with her former colleagues. Richard Webber was no longer the Director of the Residency Program and was effectively demoted to General Surgeon. He had been replaced by a younger Physician from Brigham & Women's Hospital in Boston.

When the announcement had been made by Catherine at a hastily convened Board Meeting on the twenty ninth, Meredith had cried foul and made an accusation of cronyism considering Doctor York arrived from the very same hospital where Catherine did most of her work.

The news did not bode well with the other Doctors and they had immediately stood and left the conference room.

An upset Bailey had protested vehemently when confronted by the irate mob in the Attendings' Lounge shortly afterwards. She stated she had no say in the matter and had basically been threatened with dismissal if she went against the decision.

After finding out about the relegation from Arizona during dinner that night, Jaimie admitted to not being surprised by the fact Richard had left the home he shared with Catherine and had taken a room at the Archerfield Hotel.

Shaking her head, Jaimie put down her fork, "I'm glad I missed all that by being on nightshift and bloody hell, I am just going to put it out there and suggest Catherine is shagging Doctor York."

"Uhm, Alex said the same thing and is absolutely livid."

"You have to admit it's all a bit suspect."

There was a bob of the head from Arizona, "Yes, but what can we do?"

"First of all and if it is agreeable to you, once we've finished eating I'd like you to offer our pool house to Richard. It's vacant since Alex moved in with Lucy last week and the man shouldn't be alone."

Reaching across the table, Arizona gripped Jaimie's right hand, "There you go again forcing me to fall in love with you all over again."

Smirking, Jaimie concluded, "Yeah, I'm terrible that way. Seriously, tell Richard I'll even toss in home cooked meals."

A radiant, full dimpled smile greeted the words, "He won't be able to resist."

Richard didn't and he moved into the abode the following morning. As promised, there was a delicious meal at dinner time then the remaining Board Members arrived for dessert and a brainstorming session on how to deal with the latest change commenced.

To take the stress off Richard, Jaimie and Alex took him to Las Vegas for the weekend along with Nathan and Ben. Arizona was on-call and delighted to receive Jaimie's call Saturday evening.

"Hello honey, how are things?"

 _"_ _Hi my love, all is well. You'll be pleased to know Richard and Alex are at Celine Dion's concert and Ben and Nathan are at the craps table. Richard is doing fine and admitted he had his own suspicions about his wife's relationship with Dirk York and the real reasons for her lengthy absences from Seattle."_

Arizona couldn't help but laugh, "Who names their kid Dirk?"

 _"_ _I have no clue except to say he is a dick."_

Picking up the dislike in her wife's tone, Arizona asked, "Okay, what happened?"

 _"_ _The wanker flirted with me yesterday when he toured the Pit. Owen told him off and I may have used the word castration during my rebuke."_

There was a raucous bellow from Arizona, "Well done and I'm carry a brick in my lab coat pocket for when I meet him."

 _"_ _He's as slimy as an eel my love."_

"I'll be prepared honey."

 _"_ _I would have told you about him sooner, but you were still in surgery when I left Seattle."_

"It's fine babe and now I understand why the majority of the nursing staff don't like him."

 _"_ _Yes it would and I have some good news."_

"You better share it then."

 _"_ _The prototype laser unit has its final test on Monday. Initial trials have been positive, so all is good. Amelia is really excited about the finished product and eager to use it on a real patient."_

"Oh Jaimie, that is awesome."

 _"_ _It sure is. How are the boys?"_

"Your parents graciously took them home for a sleepover and they'll return for dinner tomorrow."

 _"_ _That was kind of them to help out."_

"Yes and gives me less to worry about while making a dash for the hospital."

 _"_ _Have you been called in much?"_

"I had three lengthy emergency procedures and only arrived home an hour ago."

 _"_ _Are you tired?"_

"Yes and I hope to enjoy a good night's sleep."

 _"_ _I'll keep my fingers crossed for you sweetheart."_

"Thank you. What do you have planned?"

 _"_ _I'm having dinner with the guys in an hour then off to play in some high roller poker game with Richard."_

"Good luck and don't lose too much money."

 _"_ _I don't need luck; I have you and am a winner."_

"You are such a charmer."

 _"_ _Only when it comes to you my love."_

"Then I am the fortunate one. Oh, before I forget, guess who Blake is dating?"

 _"_ _Murphy,"_ replied Jaimie without hesitation.

"Correct and I wish them well."

 _"_ _At least Blake has stayed out of Callie and Taylor's way."_

"She has and life is good."

 _"_ _No Az, it's bloody fantastic."_

"True and Sofia is looking forward to seeing you Sunday night."

 _"_ _That's because I promised her a gift."_

"You spoil her worse than Callie and her grandparents."

 _"_ _I'll admit to that. I got her a Las Vegas Barbie complete with trailer, and the boys multi-coloured Lego building blocks."_

"The pieces will be too small for them."

 _"_ _I got the large sized one, so you can relax Mother Bear."_

"Okay and do I receive a present?"

 _"_ _Besides me naked in bed, I may have picked up a little something."_

"Now I am curious and horny."

A rich chuckled emitted from Jaimie, _"You'll have to wait for both of those traits to be satisfied."_

"You know I am impatient."

 _"_ _Why yes you are and I love you."_

"I love you more and do I get a clue?"

 _"_ _No."_

"Hey now, you are just being mean."

 _"_ _Maybe, sorry my love."_

Giggling, Arizona relented, "I should stop trying to force it out of you."

 _"_ _You should save your energy and go to bed?"_

"I'll miss you tonight."

 _"_ _Only one more sleep Az then I can hold you again."_

"I look forward to it and you."

 _"_ _And that thought alone shall sustain me until tomorrow night."_

Yawning, Arizona made her goodbye before hanging up.

-o-

Preparing for bed after a light dinner, Arizona was fast asleep before eight o'clock and didn't stir until six the next morning. She was called to the hospital just before midday and arrived home just as Jaimie and Richard pulled into the garage.

Parking beside the Expedition, Arizona noticed the pair was all smiles as they collected their respective bags from the rear compartment. Grabbing her shoulder bag off the passenger seat; she exited the vehicle and approached her wife.

"Hey, good timing and I gather you both had a relaxing weekend." Leaning in, she kissed Jaimie's lips.

"It was unforgettable," began Richard. "But I'll leave it for you lovely wife to tell you all about it. I'm beat and off to bed. Thanks again for a much needed break Jaimie and I'll see you both at work tomorrow."

Watching her friend make his egress via the back door, Arizona reached for Jaimie's left hand, "Did Webber just dance out of here?"

"He most certainly did and I'm about to escort my beautiful spouse to our bedroom to celebrate."

Blonde eyebrows rose in confusion, "Celebrate what?"

"Let's go inside and talk before Callie turns up with the girls. Your parents will be right behind them, so get a move on."

Walking into the kitchen, Arizona placed her bag on the counter, "There's been a change of plans and dinner has been pushed back until seven thirty."

Wrapping her arms around Arizona's midriff from behind, Jaimie nuzzled into blonde waves, "In that case we won't need to rush."

"That sounds awfully good to me because I missed you and want to hear all about your research."

Kissing her way along the strong line of Arizona's neck, a growl escaped past Jaimie's lips as Arizona's pager went off, "And hello crotch block." Mumbling further, she dropped her hands and walked into the hallway.

"Crap!" cursed Arizona as she read the message and followed Jaimie. "I'm sorry babe."

"It's fine Az. We can chat when you get home."

"Okay and I love you."

"I love you too. Now scoot before I beg you to stay."

"I'll call if I'm going to be held up for dinner."

"Thanks; go be awesome Doctor Robbins."

-o-

It was past ten when Arizona entered the nursery to check on the twins. Individually they were sleeping on their stomachs with only a light blanket covering them. Arizona dropped the railing and gently brushed the thick blond hair now adorning Jordan's hair, "Sleep well my beautiful boy." Repeating the action with Nathaniel, Arizona made her way to the main bedroom. The room was dark and Jaimie was in a similar position as the babies. Careful not to disturb her, Arizona readied for bed and spooned into her wife's side before pecking the bare shoulder on display.

"Hi sweetheart," murmured Jaimie. "You must be tired."

"I am and sorry we didn't have a chance to catch up."

"It's all good my love. What time do you have to be in tomorrow?"

"I don't have rounds until nine thirty, so I'll drop Sofia to school."

"Cool and she put her order in for another sister during bedtime story with Jordan and Nathaniel."

"Good grief, the twins are only seven months old, so she'll have to wait."

"I mentioned that fact to her then Taylor got into the act by suggesting we try for a baby for my birthday."

"It certainly would be nice," agreed Arizona behind a yawn.

"A discussion best left for another time."

"Mmm, goodnight honey."

"I love you Az."

-o-

 _ **Monday 3rd June**_

Jaimie was already gone from the house when Arizona's alarm woke her. There was a note stuck to the side of a vase of yellow roses plucked from the garden on the side table and Arizona smiled. With her tummy fluttering with butterflies, she thanked her lucky stars for Jaimie and reached to the notepaper.

 _Good morning my delectable angel,_

 _I'll try to find you at work._

 _The babies are fed and bathed and_

 _are being spoilt rotten by your mother_

 _in the entertainment room._

 _There's a double chocolate muffin in_

 _the micro for you and the coffee_

 _machine is on._

 _Sofia screamed at her gift and the_

 _Little Gentlemen drooled over theirs._

 _All three were ridiculously cute and so like you._

 _I won't be able to have lunch with you as I am_

 _meeting with my lawyer and registering the_

 _patent on my invention. I'm really excited to_

 _begin production and MEDCOM is interested_

 _as well as the Army Medical Core. All this_

 _information came to light in Vegas when_

 _Teddy called._

 _Anyhoo, I will find you at some stage_

 _and tell you more._

 _You are my love forever and a day,_

 _Jaimie xxxx_

The grin on Arizona's face expanded as did the pride she felt for her beloved wife. She planned on dropping into the ER before rounds and the meeting of the Departmental Heads at ten. She wasn't looking forward to the gathering and engaging with Dirk York for the first time. Arizona required a little Jaimie _"pick me up"_ beforehand to get her through the ordeal.

-o-

Waltzing into the Pit with the expectation of seeing her spouse, Arizona's high spirits eroded when confronted with sheer bedlam. A steady stream of Paramedics pushing gurneys through the ambulance bay caught Arizona's attention just as her pager buzzed into life. Seeing Owen, she reached for a yellow disposable gown from a nearby trolley and asked, "Where do you need me?"

"Exam bed three. Two year old girl submerged in water for at least three minutes. Father plucked her from underneath an overturned ferry."

Thinking she had misheard the Chief of Trauma, Arizona shook her head, "Say what?"

"There was an explosion onboard the Seattle to Bremerton Ferry before it left the pier."

"Oh my freaking god," swore Arizona as she ran to the appropriate area. Drawing back the curtain, she was met with Stephanie Edwards frantically performing chest compressions on the aforementioned toddler. Checking the monitors quickly, Arizona noted the sinus rhythm was well below the expected rate of between ninety eight and one hundred and forty then she caught sight of the crying male in his early thirties standing to the side. "Speak to me Edwards," ordered Arizona while checking for a pulse.

"Two year old Katie Walsh and her father were thrown into the water during the blast. Father resurfaced with her and managed to get her to the dock while performing rescue breathes. Began CPR and continued until Paramedics took over approximately three minutes later. Patient's heart rate is Bradycardic at forty beats per minute, pupils are responsive to light. Cyanosis is evident Patient has been intubated with mechanical ventilation with high positive end expiratory pressure. Water is draining from her stomach via a Nasogastric tube. There are no signs of head or neck injury. Cervical spine has been cleared of injury. Core body temperature is twenty point four Celsius. There has been no first spontaneous breath or a return of spontaneous cardiac output. ECG confirms chaotic rhythm of a heart in V-fib and evidence of ischemia. J waves and temperature indicate severe hypothermia. No evidence of pulmonary edema or Intra-abdominal and thoracic injuries. A full blood workup has been ordered and Cardio has been paged. Rewarming of the body has commenced with warm fluids and dry blankets. Child's weight is twenty six kilos."

Turning to the distraught father, Arizona spoke calmly, "Sir, my name is Arizona Robbins and we are going to take care of your little girl."

Through his tears, Mister Walsh acknowledged, "Please save her."

With a comforting hand to his shoulder, Arizona glanced at Nurse Walter, "Can you please take Mister Walsh to waiting?"

Once he was gone, Arizona took hold of her stethoscope, "What is your diagnosis Edwards?"

"Profound hypothermia with asystole leading to cardiac arrest."

"Excellent. Stop compressions."

Stephanie complied and staff turned their attention to the heart monitor while Arizona placed her stethoscope on the little girl's heart. There was no change and the Head of Pediatrics took the lead as she turned to the defibrillator and picked up the paddles, "Asystole, push point two six milligrams of epinephrine and charge to fifty two Joules."

Waiting thirty seconds, Arizona then shocked the patient's cardiac muscle. Those in attendance held their breaths until the green sinus line jumped into a stable rhythm. Returning the paddles to the machine, Arizona smiled at Stephanie, "Well done Doctor Edwards; excellent assessment and initial treatment. Awesome work everyone. Let's get her up to PICU and Doctor Edwards, I want an electrophysiological evaluation A-SAP then report back to me. I have a feeling I will be down here for some time. I'll go speak with Mister Walsh."

The reply was delivered behind a huge grin, "Yes Doctor Robbins."

Penny rushed into the cubicle, "What do you need?"

Arizona gave a brief summary to the Cardio Specialist then added, "I'd appreciate your assistance with the evaluation Doctor Blake."

"Not a problem and amazing job everyone," replied a chirpy Penny as she followed the bed being wheeled out of the bay.

-o-

Arizona located Katie's father standing to the left side of a chaotic waiting area. His sorrowful eyes focused on her as she drew closer.

"She's all I have left," he confessed as tears flowed freely. "Her mother is gone. Laura was grabbing a coffee inside when the explosion ripped through the ferry. She couldn't have survived the blast. I … I didn't have time to find her or … even ask if she had been found. What kind of animal would do this to innocent people … to families?"

Holding back her emotions, Arizona settled a hand on the distraught parent's shoulder, "I have no idea and I'll have someone check and see if your wife has been located."

"Thank you. How is my daughter?"

"Would you like to come with me to the Ped's ICU to sit with her?"

A glimmer of hope spread across the man's face, "She's … alive?"

"Yes Sir, but it may be some time before she wakes. Her body received significant trauma and needs time to heal."

Gulping back a sob, Mister Walsh embraced Arizona, "Thank you … thank you."

Returning the contact, Arizona went on and explained Katie's condition in more detail.

-o-

While Mister Walsh sat at his daughter's bedside, Arizona spoke with the Police Liaison Officer and made inquiries into Laura Walsh's whereabouts. After a quick check of persons brought to hospitals, it was discovered she had been sent to Grey+Sloan suffering minor burns and shrapnel wounds to her back and legs.

Going to the Reception Desk, Arizona looked up her name and found she was currently in the Burns Unit receiving treatment.

Running as fast as she could, Arizona travelled to the Ped's Ward and relayed the good news to Mister Walsh. Amid tears, he thanked her for the information then asked for directions to his wife's room.

Arizona offered to take him there before being paged to the ER again.

-o-

Three hours later, Arizona managed to take a break from the carnage and speak with Owen at the charge counter, "I haven't seen Jaimie or April. Do you know where they are?"

"They're both out in the field with Riggs running triage with the other hospitals. We're expecting more causalities in three minutes."

"What a freaking nightmare," lamented Arizona while sipping from a container of apple juice.

"You can say that again," agreed Owen as two ambulances reversed into the loading bay.

April climbed out of one and delivered her initial assessment to the Head of Trauma as Jaimie stepped out of the other rig.

She immediately went through the patient's injuries to Arizona while the gurney was wheeled inside, "Unidentified ten year old male with partial amputation of his right forearm causes by sharp force trauma. I have restored good blood flow and pulse to his hand. Nerve endings have been preserved on scene. Four broken ribs to the ride side with signs of hypertension. Blood pressure is seventy over forty with a heart rate of sixty beats per minute."

"Miller and Robbins, OR 4," shouted Owen. "Torres is already in surgery with Wilson. Everyone else from Ortho is tied up."

"On it Chief," acknowledged Jaimie as she nodded to Arizona. "We got this Robbins."

-o-


	46. Chapter 46

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. A big thank you to those who have taken the time to leave a comment.

* * *

 **Chapter 46**

Arizona and Jaimie worked adjacent to one another in relative silence. Both were too focused for idle chit chat. Once they'd successfully repaired the damage, they stepped into the scrub room and Jaimie removed her cap and mask.

"It's a bloody was zone out there," she lamented. "So many lives lost and destroyed because some deluded prick wanted to send an idiotic message of support to a cause in another country that he probably doesn't have the foggiest idea about."

Wordlessly, Arizona looked at the torment on her wife's face and drew her into her arms. There was a moment of stillness before she spoke, "It makes no sense at all honey."

Squaring her shoulders, Jaimie took a deep breath and stepped back, "Thanks for the hug, but I need to get back out there; there's still a shit load of work to do."

Placing a hand upon Jaimie's left cheek, Arizona nodded, "I know and I love you."

"I love you too Az and I really do appreciate the _"pick me up"_."

Any further words were stymied as Jaimie began to scrub out; Arizona gave her the space to be alone with her thoughts and past memories.

-o-

Glancing at her wristwatch, Arizona saw it was four fifteen and the last of the injured had been transported to Grey+Sloan five minutes earlier. In total sixty two persons had perished and seven hundred and twenty two wounded. The bomber had been identified fleeing the scene on CCTV after placing a backpack on the upper deck moments before the explosion ripped through the vessel. He was subsequently arrested by FBI Agents and Seattle Police at his home.

After checking the surgical board, Arizona discovered Jaimie was currently in OR 6 operating on the final victim she'd brought back from the crime site, so she headed that way to observe.

During the disaster, the Army contingent of the hospital's staff was at their best and brilliantly led by Owen in the ER while Jaimie took command at the dock. The effort was well coordinated, but all involved, were now beyond exhausted and running on pure adrenaline or coffee. April, Nathan and Jaimie had continuously returned to the harbour in between surgeries and had never asked for quarter.

As Arizona took a seat in the Observation deck, a lone tear trickled down her left cheek for those who hadn't survived the cowardly attack by a young man impressed by propaganda on the internet. As more teardrops fell, she suddenly smiled at the memory of witnessing Katie Walsh regain consciousness and pass the neurological exam performed by Amelia. Her relieved father had been overcome with emotion while telling his daughter her mother was going to be okay and eager to see her.

The unnamed boy Arizona and Jaimie had operated on had been reunited with his battered parents once they'd been located in the waiting area and he was expected to make a full recovery over the next few months. Todd and his family had been visiting from Chicago and had only just stepped aboard the ferry when the bomb detonated.

Arizona was pulled from her thoughts when Jaimie's voice came over the intercom, "Hey Doctor Robbins, there are three gorgeous kids at our house that I'd like you to kiss and cuddle for me. Bailey and I have at least three more hours in here."

Getting up, Arizona moved to the wall mounted communications device and smiled, "Hey yourself and the children are tucked up and asleep. I spoke to mom an hour ago and informed her we wouldn't be home for some time."

"Okay, but please get some rest."

"I'll go to my office."

"I'll catch up when I can."

Pressing against the window with her right hand, Arizona was all dimples, "I love you."

"I love you more and Bailey loves you too."

Laughing, Arizona waved, "She knows I love her."

Looking up, Bailey was stern in her response, "Get out of here Robbins before I slap your wife."

Detecting a slight chuckle from the Chief of Surgery, Arizona's spirits soared, "I'm going Bossy Lady."

-o-

After managing three hours sleep, Arizona availed herself of a shower in the Attendings' Lounge then dressed in clean underwear and a set of fresh scrubs before racing home to see her daughter and sons. All three were happy to see her as were we parents.

"What time do you need to be back Pumpkin?" inquired Daniel while preparing breakfast once greetings were out of the way.

"Rounds have been pushed back to nine thirty, so I can take Sofia to school if you and mom are okay to stay with the boys?"

"That's not a problem and Jaimie called earlier to say she wouldn't be home until six. Apparently she had to reschedule a meeting with her lawyer."

"She text as I was leaving the hospital with the news. She's not stopped since yesterday morning. The ER was slammed with an MVA ten minutes after she finished in the OR."

Flipping some bacon, Daniel shook his head as Sofia took a seat beside Arizona at the table, "Terrible situation Pumpkin. Callie dropped in on her way home."

"Mommy was sad," pointed out Sofia. "She said she needed a hug. Will Jaimie need one too?"

Running fingers through her daughter's hair, Arizona smiled, "Yes sweetie."

"I'll have one ready for her tonight. Are you and Jaimie coming to the beach on the weekend?"

"No Little Miss, we are both on-call."

Tilting her head to the side, Sofia questioned, "Maybe next time?"

"Hopefully and did you fill up Olaf's water bowl when you let him out?"

"I sure did."

Standing, Arizona helped her father place food on the table, "Milk or juice Sof?"

"Milk please."

Just then Barbara walked through the back doorway carrying a basket of eggs, "The girls were busy overnight. We have thirty six eggs."

"Wow, that's a lot," cheered Sofia. "Thank you for collecting them Grandma."

"You are welcome sweetie." Placing the hamper on the counter, Barbara embraced her husband, "Everything looks great honey."

"Sit down and eat everyone," Daniel directed as Jordan and Nathaniel looked on from their positions in their highchairs. Both had already polished off their bowls of oats and were now content to observe.

-o-

When Jaimie arrived home later that day, Sofia greeted her with an embrace, "Hello, mom is bathing the twins and said you needed a hug."

Bending over, Jaimie returned the gesture, "Hi sweetie and your mother was right. How was school?"

"It was fun and I'm off to the beach Saturday."

"So I heard," replied Jaimie as she let go and headed down the corridor. "The water will be just right for surfing."

"That's what mama T said. Will you be taking me to school tomorrow?"

"Indeed I will Little Miss," answered Jaimie while entering the bathroom. "Hello my love."

Looking up from side of the tub, Arizona smiled widely, "Hi honey. You're just in time. They boys are all clean and ready for drying."

Grabbing a fluffy towel off the counter, Jaimie reached into the bath and gathered up jabbering Jordan, "Hey Little Man, your big sister just gave me one of her special hugs and I bet she's got one for you too."

"I do," declared Sofia proudly as Arizona exited with Nathaniel bundled up in a bath sheet.

Nuzzling into Jaimie's neck, Jordan giggled as she blew raspberries on his tummy, "Let's get you dressed so you can play on the rug with Sofia and Nathaniel."

Without being asked, Sofia pulled the plug from the tub and rinsed away the bubbles, "Mama J."

"Yes sweetie?"

"Zola and Emma are having a sleepover tomorrow. Can you please make us pizza for dinner?"

"I most certainly can, but only if you girls help."

A radiant smile lit up Sofia's face as she followed Jaimie to the nursery, "We'll be good to go."

Laughing at the words, Jaimie placed Jordan on the change table and found peace with the normalcy her family provided after such a harrowing experience the past two days.

As Arizona passed by with a babbling Nathaniel, she leaned in and kissed her wife's lips, "I live for these simple moments."

Tears formed behind Jaimie's eyes, "So do I. I am grounded and you are my home."

-o-

Arizona noticed Jaimie was pre-occupied during dinner and broached the subject when they went to bed. "What's on your mind honey?" she asked while turning off the bedside lamp.

"I'm just tired Az."

"It's good you have a late start in the morning and are you sure you're okay?"

With her eyelids drooping, Jaimie explained, "I know I owe you an update on Las Vegas and the laser unit, but I'm just too beat."

"It can wait babe. Go to sleep and we'll talk soon."

"I love you and thanks for understanding," mumbled Jaimie in reply before drifting off.

Arizona soon followed and woke at five to the sound of Richard chatting away to the twins in the nursery and telling them not to disturb their mothers. Grateful for the assistance, Arizona snuggled back into Jaimie's chest and returned to slumber.

-o-

 _ **Saturday 8th June**_

After sleeping in, Arizona opened her eyes and grinned when welcomed by green pools of love staring at her, "Good morning honey."

Reaching out, Jaimie flicked several wayward strands of blonde hair off Arizona's forehead, "Hello and you are incredibly beautiful."

"So are you and I'm feeling so much better after a good night's sleep. This week was brutal."

Running her free hand over the curve of her wife's left hip, Jaimie agreed, "Too bloody right and your parents arrived an hour ago; bless their little cotton socks."

Blue eyes bulged in surprise, "Oh shit, what time is it?"

"It's a little after nine. The boys have been fed and are playing with your dad in the lounge room."

"When did you get up?"

"At six when Richard left for the marina. He actually organised breakfast for the twins and bathed them before your folks got here."

"That was nice of him. Is he taking the boat out?"

Placing a tender kiss against Arizona's temple, Jaimie answered, "He has gone fishing with Jackson."

"That will be much needed break for the both of them."

"Indeed. Would you like to share a bath with me then come back to bed?"

Arizona grinned madly at the suggestion, "Oh yes please. We haven't had sex in a week, so be prepared."

"I am," acknowledged Jaimie as she got off the mattress and started to strip off her sleepwear in a somewhat teasing, provocative manner.

A groan escaped from Arizona as her spouse's top landed on head, "I could look at you all day."

Spinning around, Jaimie held out her hand and beckoned for Arizona to follow, "Since your parents so graciously volunteered to babysit, you can."

"Yay, sexy times here we come," celebrated Arizona while edging herself to the side of the bed and reaching for her crutches.

-o-

An hour later, Arizona was lying on top of Jaimie lightly nibbling on her chin, "That was awesome."

"Yes it was and totally worth the wait," assented Jaimie with laboured breaths.

"Mmm, I'm so in love with you."

Tangling her finger with the back of Arizona's hair, Jaimie settled her heartrate, "I love you Az and while we have the opportunity to talk, I better catch you up with a couple of matters."

"I want to hear all about your invention."

"There's nothing but good news there. Charles my lawyer managed to register the patent with me on Tuesday and as of yesterday, MEDCOM has offered me a contract for two thousand units initially and to supply all military divisions with future demands."

"Oh honey, that's fantastic," returned Arizona prior to kissing Jaimie deeply.

Once her lips were released, Jaimie continued, "Teddy contacted me yesterday with the news. Since being published, word of my development has gone viral and orders from around the country have been coming in. I ended up buying the manufacturing plant to ensure the blueprint remains a secret and I have total control of the product."

Arizona celebrated by kissing Jaimie senseless again for over ten minutes and when she finally pulled back, she cried, "I'm so proud of you. I had no idea you'd been published."

"Thank you and it happened so quickly I had no time to tell you."

A frown formed on Arizona's mouth, "We really didn't have much quality time together this week, did we?"

"No and it sucked big time, but such is the life of doctors sweetheart."

"True. I was introduced to Dirk the Dick York yesterday and you were right; he's a slimy piece of work."

Black eyebrows knotted together and Jaimie's body tensed, "Did he flirt with you?"

"He was handsy and stared at my boobs."

Jaimie's face scrunched up, "He touched you?"

"He rubbed my shoulder and forearm before I moved away. I was about to give him a gob full of abuse but he was paged."

"Prick," seethed Jaimie with clenched fists.

Arizona giggled for a moment, "This protective side of you is such a turn on."

"Seriously, if he acts inappropriately towards you again, tell me and I'll tear the mother fucker a new arsehole."

"I appreciate your passion honey, but I can look after myself and have dealt with his kind before."

"I have no doubt of your ability to defend yourself my love, but I won't tolerate his disrespect."

Smiling, Arizona pecked Jaimie's lips, "I love you Wonder Woman."

Chuckling in return, Jaimie slid her palms over Arizona's bottom, "I love you more and Richard won forty thousand dollars in Vegas."

"Holy crap, no wonder the man was dancing when you arrived home. How did you do?"

"I won at poker the first night."

"How much?"

"Five hundred thousand."

"Shit, really?"

"Yes sweetheart," replied Jaimie with a wink.

"Hold on, there's more to this story, isn't there?"

"Well, after such a huge win, I was upgraded to a fancier room and invited to participate in a high rollers tournament the next evening."

"I remember you telling me about the game."

"Everyone said I was nuts to play and it was the casino's way of getting their money back."

"You lost it all?"

"No my love, I played rather shrewdly and ended up winning five million."

Arizona's face broke into an expression of astonishment, "Oh fuck … oh my god … you kept that to yourself for a week?"

"It wasn't like I was deliberately trying to avoid telling you."

"Wow, that's awesome Jaimie."

"You're awesome, now kiss me."

"Crap, I can do much better than that."

Jaimie didn't have time to think, let alone speak before her wife seized her mouth in a blistering kiss.

-o-


	47. Chapter 47

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment.

* * *

 **Chapter 47**

 ** _Wednesday 17_ _th_ _July_**

Arizona was in her office attending to paperwork when an out of breath Jaimie ran up to her desk. Alarmed, she put down her pen and rushed to her wife, "What's wrong?"

Inhaling deeply, Jaimie burst into tears, "Luke and Teddy have a son."

"Oh my god, oh my god," cheered Arizona before hugging the crap out of Jaimie. "That's awesome news and I'm deliriously happy for them."

Wiping away her tears of joy, Jaimie crushed her lips to Arizona's and within seconds both Doctors were naked and the office door locked. Twenty minutes after that, Arizona was panting heavily and smiling idiotically while stretched out on the couch. Jaimie was on top of her and grinning madly.

Cradling her face, Arizona announced, "You were brilliant."

"You were pretty good yourself my love."

"Now that you've had your way with me; would you like to take me home to see our Little Gentlemen?"

"I was actually on my way here when Luke called. By the way, Teddy is doing great and the happy parents named their son Austin Joel. He weighed in at eight pounds even and is twenty two inches long with green eyes and jet black hair."

Tender caresses to Jaimie's cheeks accompanied Arizona's words, "Cute name and he will be tall like his parents. Your folks must be so pleased."

"Mum called after Luke and she was a blubbering mess; not that I wasn't much better. Looks like mum and dad picked the right time to visit DC."

Smiling, Arizona agreed, "They certainly did. Let's get dressed and get out of here."

"You got it and when did you speak to Tim last?" inquired Jaimie while handing Arizona some of her discarded clothing.

Blonde eyebrows met in the middle, "Yesterday, why?"

"He called me this morning and asked to use the beach house this weekend."

Sparkling blue eyes grew larger, "Oh my god, do you think he is planning to propose to Maggie?"

Momentarily, Jaimie avoided her wife's gaze as she busied herself with dressing, "That would be my guess."

"Okay, out with it," demanded Arizona as she approached the door and unlocked it.

"Tim purchased an engagement ring last week while we were out having lunch and he swore me to secrecy."

Now it was Arizona's turn to cry and resecure the door.

-o-

By the time July gave way to August, Arizona and Jaimie had finally been able to rearrange their work schedules and fly to Washington to meet Austin Joel Miller and spoil his proud parents with a rental car full of presents.

After their romantic weekend by the ocean, Tim and Maggie were now happily engaged to be married on the ninth of November and Jaimie had sold her laser unit to hospitals and military forces globally. Jordan and Nathaniel were thriving as were all the offspring of the Doctors at Grey+Sloan.

Penny and Leah had moved in together and the relationship between Alex and Lucy continued to flourish.

On the other hand, Richard had filed for divorce citing infidelity on behalf of Catherine. Once the papers have been served, he returned to his house and had removalists pack up anything belonging to his soon to be ex-wife and transported to Boston. As expected, Catherine retaliated by having Richard fired by York on Friday the second of August.

A board meeting was hastily scheduled for Monday morning, so Jaimie organised a relaxing two day break at Westport with Arizona and the twins. Arizona, along with the other board members, was outraged with the turn of events while others at the hospital were ready to resign. With everyone invited to the beach house, Joel and Daniel sailed up to the beach with a disillusioned Richard to provide extra bedrooms.

-o-

 _ **Monday 5th August**_

When Arizona walked into the conference room, she was greeted by Callie and Alex before pouring herself a latte and selecting a doughnut from the assortment of breakfast pastries. Taking her usual seat, she turned to Callie, "I'll send you the pictures I took of Ava and Sof on the beach."

"Thanks and those two are so cute together."

"They sure are," agreed Alex in between bites of a cinnamon roll. "I wonder if Queen Bitch will show up and boss us around again."

Rolling her eyes, Arizona sent the files to Callie's phone, "Of course she will. She won't miss an opportunity to gloat and put us in our place. Besides, she was the one who called the gathering."

"We'll know soon enough," put forth Callie as a sombre Bailey and Jackson entered the room.

Once Miranda was seated, she cleared her throat and Meredith ambled through the doorway. "Hello everyone and what crap will Dragon Lady have for us today? Sorry Jackson, no offence to you."

Waving his hand, the Plastic Surgeon shook his head, "None taken and I have no idea what is on her agenda."

After Alex stopped laughing at the nickname, he spoke, "Who freaking knows."

"It won't be pleasant, that's a given," surmised Arizona unhappily.

The room went instantly went quiet when Catherine waltzed in doing her impression of Mary Poppins, "Good morning everyone."

There was a gamut of mumbles in response as Catherine took the seat at the head of the table. Placing her briefcase beside the chair, she put a notebook down and began, "Let's get down to business. Item number one; Doctor Miller from Trauma tendered her resignation via e-mail effective as of this morning."

"Say what?" protested those seated at the table, including a gob smacked Arizona.

Pushing her glasses down her nose, Catherine glared at her, "I gather you were unaware of your wife's intention."

Before Arizona could answer, Bailey interjected, "I hope you didn't accept it."

"Of course I didn't. This hospital can ill afford to lose a triple board-certified surgeon of her calibre or the money her brilliant invention will raise."

"How do you explain Webber then?" asked Meredith deadpan.

"That matter is not open for discussion. Item number two; Doctor Fields from OB/GYN resigned on Friday."

"Crap!" exclaimed a stunned Alex. "You better not have accepted hers either."

Catherine glared at the Ped's Surgical Chief, "I didn't and don't threaten me young man."

Meredith took up the challenge, "This is bullshit. How many more attempted to resign?"

A centred Catherine was devoid of emotion, "Thirty one in total."

"Jesus mother," complained Jackson. "What have you done?"

"I'm running this hospital at a profit is what I am doing."

An irate Callie stood and was about to speak her mind when Jaimie, Charles Inglewood and Richard entered the room. Retaking her chair, she turned to Arizona, "What's going on?"

"I seriously have no clue, but that's Jaimie's lawyer. She left the house real early this morning and we didn't have the chance to speak."

Catherine went on the defensive immediately, "Richard, you have no right to here. Leave now before I call security."

Jaimie moved to the end of the table and dropped a folder onto the polished surface, "You are the one that doesn't belong here."

Livid, Catherine snarled, "I beg your pardon?"

"Your days of bullying staff at Grey+Sloan Memorial come to an end today. As of eight fifty this morning, the Avery Harper Foundation is no longer co-owners of this hospital."

"What?" exclaimed a somewhat bewildered Catherine.

In an even tone, a straight faced Jaimie went on, "You were ousted as Chairperson when a vote of no confidence was polled during a hurriedly convened meeting by your fellow Board members. All financial assistance has been withdrawn since all controlling shares of the Foundation held for the hospital were sold off."

"What are you talking about? That can't happen; I own the shares."

Charles handed Jaimie several sheets of paper and in turn, she placed them in front of Catherine, "Doctor Avery, the Board members of the Avery Harper Foundation discussed the one hundred and twenty complaints of harassment, bullying, blackmail and sexual discrimination filed again you this morning. I'm sure your lawyer will be in touch with you shortly, but as of this moment the Foundation took control of your shares as was their right under the terms of your contract, and sold them to an interested party. You will find all the necessary paperwork is in order."

Confused and outraged by the words being spoken, Catherine noted, "What are you doing here anyway, you resigned?"

Jaimie's counterstrike was delivered sans malice, "You didn't accept and it was just a tactic to keep you occupied during this meeting until I arrived with all the legalities finalised. I, along with my lawyer have been working on buying you out for several weeks. By the way, the other Foundation members weren't too happy to learn you'd misused your position to replace your husband with your new lover. You are done here and I'd kindly ask you to collect your belongings and exit the building without delay."

Glaring at her son, Catherine stood and demanded, "Did you know about this travesty?"

Pursing his lips and nodding, Jackson answered, "No, not a thing, but I did warn you about your handling of staff and hospital business several times."

As Catherine reached for her portfolio, Jaimie continued, "Just one last piece of business before you leave; I invited Doctor York to join us."

Right one cue, the mid-fifties blond sauntered through the doorway with an expression of puzzlement plastered on his handsome features.

Stepping up to him, Jaimie handed him a folder, "Doctor York, since your appointment to this hospital, the Residents have lodged over twenty complaints against you along with eighteen from female staff members. Your services are no longer required and your contact is null and void. Gather your property A-SAP and depart."

Staring at Catherine then back at Jaimie, York questioned, "Who do you think you are?"

"I own fifty one percent of this hospital, so I guess that makes me your boss. You are fired for unprofessional behaviour and for being a complete wanker. Now piss off and take your power hungry whore with you."

If looks could kill, Jaimie surely would have been lying on the floor as Catherine hastily made her egress with York by her side.

The stunned occupants of the room erupted into applause and cheers as Jaimie shook Richard's hand, "Welcome back Director Webber."

Tears glistened in the man's eyes, "Words can never express my gratitude."

"None are required and this hospital can get back to business."

A shocked Arizona stared at her wife, "You bought out the Foundation?"

"My new company M & R Consolidated did."

"M & R?"

"It's stands for Miller and Robbins and there are papers here for you to sign partner."

Smiling, and a little amazed, Arizona quipped, "You sneaky woman and does this explain why you left the house before I woke this morning?"

"It does. Charles was already in Boston meeting again with the Foundation members. He made an offer they couldn't refuse, especially when given all the affidavits and evidence against their Chairperson. They wanted to avoid a media and medical community revolt and chose the right option in sorting out the whole mess."

Jackson got to his feet and hugged Jaimie, "Well played and maybe we can all breathe around here and not worry about being disrespected or undervalued."

"Cheers and your seat on the Board is safe."

"I appreciate the gesture and April will love you more once I tell her."

"It's the Army in me; I always have my team's back."

"You most certainly do," stated Alex joyfully with a fist punch. "That was priceless dude."

Returning the gesture, Jaimie shook her head, "Actually, it cost a shitload of money, but well worth it to end the tyranny."

Callie was next in congratulating Jaimie, "The Wicked Witch is dead thanks to you."

"I never did like bullies and it was fortunate I was in a position to help."

"I don't like them either and drinks are on me tonight at Joe's."

Meredith moved Callie out of the way, "Let me in. Thank you Jaimie, but how did you come up with the money?"

"You are welcome and I had a small win at Vegas."

Alex bobbed his head, "That was huge, but well short of the amount required."

"Let's just say my company is doing exceedingly well with contracts worldwide and on a side note; ten percent of the profit is going to the hospital."

"Holy crap!" uttered Meredith and Bailey in unison.

Grinning, Jaimie addressed the group, "Grey+Sloan is financially sound and ready to kick some arse, so we can all relax and do what we do best."

Moving next to her wife, Arizona took hold of her right hand and squeezed, "This is super awesome."

Bailey was still processing all that had happened and was speechless as she hugged Jaimie then left the room. Remaining, Arizona leaned in and captured smiling lips. Once the contact was broken, Jaimie remarked, "That was a nice welcome to the Board."

"As you can see, you have managed to make us all very happy."

"I'm relieved I could assist and this charming man has some paperwork for you."

"Hello Charles, it's nice to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," he returned while placing a folder onto the table and passing Arizona a pen. "Can you just sign each page at the bottom once you have read them?"

"I'll leave you to it while I speak with Richard," suggested Jaimie while moving towards her beaming friend.

-o-

Once Jaimie returned to Arizona, Charles departed as did the remaining Board members. Arizona closed the door and wrapped her arms around her wife's neck, "God damn, that was brilliant and I guess I am partners in a multi-million dollar company."

"You are … surprise!"

"You do realise that I actually own more of the hospital than you do?"

Giggling, Jaimie kissed Arizona briefly, "You didn't read the contract, did you?"

"No, what did I miss?"

"You don't actually have any more shares in the hospital, but you do own half of the company. Charles insisted it be that way in case we divorced and you took control of the hospital."

"I'm fine with you being my boss and you know the money doesn't matter."

"I know and it's not like you and I will ever, ever breakup."

"You got that right and just how much is our company worth?"

"I have orders amounting to one hundred and twenty million dollars at the moment."

"Crap, I'm so proud of you."

The dimples of Jaimie's face were deep, "Cheers and our family is set for life Az."

"We definitely are and I love you so much."

"I love you too and I would like to organise a dinner party for Saturday to celebrate."

"Awesome idea and I better get to work before the new owner kicks my ass."

"Too funny my love and I expect some serious gratitude lovemaking tonight."

"Don't you worry about that; I'll even buy a new negligée on the way home."

"Oh happy day," cheered Jaimie prior to kissing the stuffing out of Arizona.

Both Doctors were late for rounds by the time Arizona released Jaimie from her clutches.

-o-

True to her word, Arizona greeted Jaimie in their bedroom wearing a sheer red teddy and matching v-string when the latter entered the room. There was a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket on the side table and soft music filtering from the overhead speakers.

Jaimie gawked at the vision known as her wife and melted, "Crikey, you get better looking every day Az and are simply a knockout in that outfit."

Approaching, Arizona huskily remarked, "Hurry up and shower. I want you in our bed A-SAP soldier girl."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am," responded Jaimie happily as she began removing her clothing.

Arizona watched as Jaimie made her way into the bathroom then poured two glasses of bubbly before sitting on the edge of the mattress. Taking a sip, she allowed the cold liquid to slide down her throat while her core continued to heat up with anticipation. She had been aroused since that morning and no amount of cold water during her shower quenched the desire. She'd stopped herself from visiting her wife in the Pit several times over the course of the day, and was now more than ready to fulfil her necessity to display her love for Jaimie and the generous soul she possessed.

-o-


	48. Chapter 48

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment. A shout out of appreciation to the regular positive guest commentators. This chapter is longer and may contain some fluff and then some more. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 48**

With Catherine and Dirk gone; Grey+Sloan returned to its former glory and was once again a cheerful work environment. Penny and Leah were accepted back into the fold as they proved themselves more than capable in their new fields, although there was still some distance between them, Callie and Taylor.

Arizona and Jaimie held no animosity towards the pair as they continued to blossom in their pink balloon firmly engulfing their family. Jaimie's laser unit was hailed a significant breakthrough in the field of Neurosurgery and there was talk of her being nominated for an Avery Harper Award. Jaimie had laughed at the suggestion and only had praise for Arizona's chances.

Amelia was swift in extolling Jamie's genius and the buzz resulted in an avalanche of patients opting to choose Grey+Sloan for difficult procedures. By the beginning of October, the hospital was named number one for Trauma, Neurosurgery, Paediatrics, Neonatal, Plastics and Orthopaedics. Listed as second for Cardiothoracic, the hospital's coffers were bolstered greatly when Carlos donated ten millions dollars to his daughter's department along with the twelve million Jaimie's product injected.

-o-

 _ **Friday 25th October**_

It was noon when Arizona entered the empty waiting room to Lucy's office and found Alex exiting the inner chamber. "Hey Karev, you been visiting your girlfriend again?" she inquired with a cheeky grin.

With a crooked smile, Alex shrugged, "Maybe or maybe it was case related."

"Don't stand there and give me attitude this early in the day Mister," chided  
Arizona with a wave of her left hand.

"If you must know Nosey Parker, I was here to invite Lucy to the beach house for the weekend."

Arizona was practically jumping on the spot as blue eyes grew larger, "Oh my god, are you finally going to propose?"

"Maybe."

Swatting her friend on the arm, Arizona quipped, "Don't make me look for a brick."

Putting his hands up in surrender, Alex replied, "Okay … okay chillax. I'm asking tonight once we get there. You better freshen up on best man duties for the nuptials."

Overcome with joy, Arizona wrapped her arms around him, "Awesome Alex and I'd be honoured. I'm so happy for you and Lucy."

The smile upon Alex's face said it all, "It's taken me a while, but Lucy is the one."

"She sure is," agreed Arizona as she stepped back. "And you know how much I love weddings."

"I do. Now what are you actually doing here? Do you have a new case?"

A goofy grin settled on Arizona's lips, "There is no patient consult. Hopefully Jaimie and I will be making baby number four."

Alex's face lit up and it was his turn to embrace his friend, "Awesome dude, congrats. How far advanced are your plans?"

Unable to hold back her exhilaration, Arizona squealed, "Jaimie will be here shortly to be impregnated."

"I'm real pleased for you," stated Alex as he released his hold. "You and Jaimie do make gorgeous kids."

"I know, right? Sofia is hoping for a girl this time and will be choosing the again."

"She was so proud to do that with the twins. Good luck and I won't tell a soul."

"I appreciate it Alex and I had to tell someone before I burst. All the best for tonight, not that I think you will need it."

"Thanks and I'll see you at two for our Congenital Diaphragmatic Hernia Op."

"Will do, bye."

-o-

A slightly dishevelled Jamie rushed into the waiting area and raced over to Arizona, "Sorry I'm late, but the Pit was packed and I couldn't get away." Taking a seat beside her wife, she took hold of her right hand.

"Hi and Lucy is running late. She was paged and should be back within five or so minutes, so relax honey."

Tilting in, Jaimie skimmed her lips over Arizona's, "I love you."

"Mmm, I love you more and how are you feeling?"

Sighing, Jaimie gave her answer, "I'm as nervous as shit and excited all at the same time. How you are going?"

"I'm basically the same. How is that instinct of yours?"

"Everything is fine and you and I are about to make another beautiful baby."

Squeezing Jaimie's hand, Arizona's eyes filled with tears, "I have the same feeling my darling."

The door to Lucy's office opened and the blonde stepped out, "Hello you two. Come on into the exam room. Everything is set up and ready."

"Here we go my love," announced Jaimie as she stood and pulled Arizona out of her chair. "It's time to get me up the duff woman."

Giggling, Arizona gladly followed, "Hey Lucy and please excuse my wife's eagerness and disgraceful terminology."

"Not a problem Arizona," acknowledged Lucy with a chuckle.

-o-

Tuesday 5th November

Stretching her limbs, Arizona became fully awake and automatically reached for her wife. The space to her right was vacant, so she sat up and collected her crutches. Making her way to the ensuite, Arizona prepared for a shower than followed with dressing in a pair of light blue yoga pants topped with one of Jaimie's loose fitting Army tee shirts.

Knowing Jaimie would already be in the kitchen feeding the twins; Arizona exited the bedroom and travelled down the hallway to hear her sons giggling along with Sofia and Jaimie. The sound filled her heart with love and the ever present smile on her face grew exponentially.

As she approached the galley counter, four heads turned her way and Jaimie and Sofia cheered, "Happy Birthday."

Jordan and Nathaniel waved their arms and squealed from their position in their highchairs and several pieces of mashed banana went sailing through the air and landed on the surrounding mat.

Taking in the scene, tears formed behind Arizona's eyes, "Thank you and I appreciate the sleep in. So what is on the menu for breakfast?"

Rushing to her mother, Sofia wrapped her arms around her waist, "Mama J and I made French toast, bacon and eggs. It's all ready, so sit down mom."

Returning the embrace, Arizona pecked Sofia on the top of her head before doing the same to each toddler, "It smells wonderful my darling girl and hello my beautiful boys." Receiving two sparsely toothed grins and a few mumbled incoherent words, she took a seat at the bench and watched as Jaimie and Sofia worked in harmony to deliver the aforementioned food to the counter. "Wow, this is great," she noted before selecting some toast.

A grinning Sofia sat beside her, "It's your special day and mommy is picking me up after work. Jordan and Nathaniel are having a sleepover with me and Ava."

Curious blue eyes focused on Jaimie as she took up a chair, "Say what?"

Jaimie took the question, "Callie and Taylor kindly offered to take the kids overnight so we could go on a date."

Blonde eyebrows rose, "Oh, in that case it's okay."

"Mama J says it's a surprise," added Sofia while picking up her fork. "And you don't get your presents until after school because I want to be here and there's no time now."

Tilting into Jaimie's side, Arizona commented, "I look forward to it. Are you already for school Little Miss?"

"Yes and I packed my new jeans for the zoo visit on Saturday."

"Good girl and it's so great having you here for the whole week."

With a curled up top lip, Sofia pointed out deadpan, "That's because I am awesome."

"I can't argue with that," quipped Arizona behind a giggle.

"Mother like daughter," countered Jaimie before pressing her lips to Arizona's forehead. "I love you both," she declared, much to Arizona's delight.

The remainder of the meal was spent discussing the upcoming zoo trip and watching the twins devour their bowls of fruit. Afterwards, Sofia assisted Jaimie in bathing them in time for their grandparents to arrive for babysitting duties.

Arizona was greeted with hugs and a gift from her parents before Beverley and Joel called with well wishes. By the time Arizona and Jaimie entered the Attendings' Lounge, the Ped's Department Head was a giggling fool. Jaimie had entertained her in the car with a serenade once Sofia had been dropped off at the front of her school and the special treatment continued with a heavy make out session before alighting from the SUV. The tender kisses had left Arizona wanting more, but her wife was having none of it and mentioned the day was but young and anything was possible during the shift.

The thought of being seduced unexpectedly kept Arizona on tenterhooks as she went about her usual morning routine of rounds and meeting with her staff. When she finally made her way to her office, she was a dimple deep mass of smiles and tears. On her desk was an enormous bouquet of deep red and purple roses with a multi-coloured balloon attached denoting the number thirty nine. Closing the door, she wandered over and picked up the envelope embossed with her name in Jaimie's delicate handwriting. Opening up the satchel, she read:

 _My darling Birthday Girl,_

 _The sleep in was your first gift this morning._

 _The second can be found at ten o'clock in the_

 _on-call room two doors down from our locker room._

 _The third will be dinner at Maximilien with a table_

 _on the deck and a view of The Sound._

 _Last, but by no means least; is a night on the yacht_

 _followed by the day off tomorrow._

 _All my love forever and a day,_

 _Yours completely,_

 _Jaimie xxxx_

Teardrops continued to cascade down Arizona's face. The thoughtfulness behind the presents made her heart perform a series of backflips and somersaults and ensured she fell deeper in love with her wife. Checking her wristwatch, she noted her next scheduled surprise was due in fifteen minutes. Placing the card back in the envelope, she turned heel and headed for the on-call room.

Several minutes passed and Arizona opened the door to find the room bathed in darkness. Adjusting her eyes to the dimness, she giggled when she spotted a naked Jaimie lying on her side on one of the lower bunks. Her wife was grinning and absolutely stunning as she gestured for Arizona to move closer.

Securing the door, Arizona did just that, "Oh my god, you look amazing, but how the hell did you manage to sneak away from the ER?"

"I took an early lunch break because I know you are booked in for OR 6 at noon and otherwise unavailable for your birthday nooky."

Roaring with laughter at the wordage, Arizona nonetheless began to undress and place her clothing over a chair, "Good grief, you take my breath away honey and I have to say, I was a little disappointed you didn't ravish me earlier."

With a lopsided grin, Jaimie ran the palm of her left hand over Arizona's hip, "It was all part of my plan and you needed the sleep my love. Crikey, you get more beautiful every day Az. I can't wait to make love and devour you."

A shot of arousal pierced Arizona's already pulsating core as she shed the last remaining article of underwear, "Oh god I am so in love with you."

"I love you so much that I even brought in clean sheets for the bed."

Rolling into another peal of chuckles, Arizona eased on top of her wife, "Mmm, you are awesomely romantic and more than I deserve."

Jaimie's facial features softened as her hands gripped Arizona's hips and she adjusted their position slightly, "You deserve the stars and the moon my love. I have never known such warmth, compassion and darn sexiness until I met you. I savour each moment I get to spend with you in all your naked glory and I thank the heavens for your birth. You have changed me Arizona Robbins, and I will take the rest of my life bestowing all I can upon you."

Gulping back a sob, Arizona locked onto sparkling pools of love, "Shit, you say such beautiful things honey and I am going to cry now."

Gliding fingers down her spouse's spine, Jaimie smiled, "That was very elegant."

Tittering, Arizona tangled her hand with Jaimie's locks, "I am a wordsmith."

"That you are my love; now shut up and kiss me before I spontaneously combust from all the heat permeating from our vaginas."

The comment caused Arizona to laugh louder and it didn't stop until Jaimie crushed their mouths together in a searing kiss.

-o-

An out of breath Arizona peeled herself off Jaimie's torso and sat on the side of the bed, "That was toe curling awesome."

Reaching up, Jaimie's hand roamed over the expanse of Arizona's perspiration covered back, "It most certainly was and I think my ovaries are now in my oesophagus."

With a smug expression, Arizona looked downwards at Jaimie, "Well, you did plead with me to go deeper and hit your "A" spot."

Jaimie's face flushed brightly, "You bloody succeeded my love and I love your small hands and long fingers."

"They love you and I really do hate to break up the ambience, but I need to make a move for my pre-op."

"I understand and Happy Birthday darling."

"Indeed it is and thank you so much for this session of brilliant sex."

"You are welcome and I will pick you up for our date at seven thirty."

Blonde eyebrows arched s Arizona's face scrunched up, "Aren't you coming home first?"

"Nope. I have my outfit at Richard's and will be getting ready there."

"Crap, I was hoping for more sex at home."

"There will be plenty on the boat tonight, I promise. You better get dressed and remove the temptation for me to attack you."

"I'm going and you don't seem to be in a rush to get back to work."

"My legs are still quivering Az and I doubt I can actually walk at the moment."

Erupting into another round of the giggles, Arizona quickly donned her scrubs, "If you hurry, you can join me in the shower for round two."

Requiring no further encouragement, Jaimie sprang off the mattress and collected her clothing before kissing her wife senseless.

-o-

Arizona's breath hitched as she opened the door to a figure hugging dark green dress attired Jaimie. The colour made her wife's eyes pop and Arizona was having trouble staying upright as her knee started to buckle. Shaking her head, she regained control of her limb and found her voice, "Oh my god, you look amazing."

"Thank you," returned Jaimie while her eyes roamed over Arizona's navy blue dress and matching jacket. "Mere words cannot express how beautiful you are."

"You will make me blush honey."

"I am only speaking the truth. Are you ready to go?"

Picking a travel bag up off the hallway table, Arizona nodded, "I am and I may have packed a treat for you."

"Crikey, don't tell me. Let it be a surprise for later."

"You got it and Callie told me Maximilien has tremendous food," commented Arizona while securing the front door.

"I went a while back and really enjoyed it. It's mum and dad's favourite place to dine out at. That's what gave me the idea."

"Callie raved about taking Taylor there a few weeks ago for date night."

"That pair are just as bad as us in the romance stakes."

"They are, but as you know, Callie and I have both made improvements in ourselves since meeting you and Taylor."

"I do know that and I couldn't be happier for myself and them," remarked Jaimie as she closed the car door on Arizona.

Waiting for Jaimie to settle in behind the driver's wheel, Arizona thought, _"Not as happy as I am."_ She was still smiling when Jaimie joined her and buckled up. "How was the rest of your day?"

"Fairly hectic once I returned after our wonderful tryst. We had to deal with a bus load of school kids after the driver drove off an embankment."

"Crap," huffed Arizona while placing her left hand on Jaimie's thigh and slowly soothing the area. "As I wasn't paged, I gather the patients weren't too badly."

"There was a series of broken bones, lacerations, dislocations and contusions, but nothing that required surgery. The driver was DOA. He'd suffered a brain aneurysm and did extremely well to steer the bus away from oncoming traffic."

"Yes he did. How was Owen today?"

Giving her wife a sideways glance, Jaimie's eyebrows knotted in the middle, "Why do you ask?"

"Amelia consulted on a patient of mine with a brain tumour and she didn't seem herself. I got the feeling that something was going on with her and Owen; especially after she became evasive when I asked why he and Tobias didn't attend the last get together at Meredith's."

"Okay, you did not hear this from me and I swore secrecy to Owen, so you can't say anything to anyone else, but Amy left him and took Tobias."

"What?" questioned Arizona with concern for her friends.

"Owen is devastated and tracked them to the Archerfield. She refuses to talk to him and he's at a loss as to what happened."

"Shit that is not right. Did he say anything else?"

Pulling up at a red traffic light, Jaimie turned to Arizona, "Apparently Amelia thought she was pregnant again after a home test, but once she had a blood test at work; it proved negative. Owen was upset and for some reason Amelia was relieved. They had words over her reaction and she stormed out of the house with Tobias."

"Holy crap, I mean Tobias is seventeen months old now, so another baby would have been awesome. I know Amy wanted more children with Owen, so I wonder what the big deal is."

"Owen told me she didn't want another child yet considering how busy her department has become."

"Still that is no reason for her to take off like that."

Taking off again, Jaimie shook her head, "I have no clue sweetheart apart from the fact Amelia is super busy with surgeries and probably feels like she couldn't handle being pregnant at this time."

"You may be right honey. What does Owen plan on doing?"

"For the moment he is biding his time and waiting for his wife to come to her senses."

"From past experiences that may not be a good idea. Amy will just ignore the problem and carry on as if nothing is wrong."

"I hope not," rebuked Jaimie. "I really thought she'd settled into motherhood and left behind her habit of running away."

"So did I and her and Owen were so happy."

"I suggested to Owen to not wait and demand an answer from her. Communication is the only way to solve any problem they may have. Burying their heads in the sand will not be helpful nor should Amelia keep Tobias from his father."

"I totally agree with you."

"I even offered to work next weekend for Owen and the use of the yacht so he could talk with Amelia."

Squeezing her wife's leg, Arizona smiled at her, "I love your empathy for our friends."

"I love you my gorgeous angel."

"You are good for the soul honey and I will reward you later."

"Hang on, it's your birthday and I will be the one showering you with rewards."

"Mmm, I do like the sound of that and thank you for organising the day off tomorrow."

"You are welcome and being the majority shareholder of the hospital does have its perks."

"As long as I can benefit from that, I have no issue with you being the boss."

Chuckling softly, Jaimie pulled into a vacant parking space outside the restaurant, "I didn't think you would my love."

Locking eyes with Jaimie, Arizona cooed, "Since you took over, the hospital has prospered greatly and all the staff respects you for what you have achieved in such a short time."

"Sweetheart, the place is back where it belongs and I didn't need to be a rocket scientist to see what was wrong. The rest of the board members knew where the fault lay, but you guys had your hands tired."

"It was very frustrating and I've noticed Jackson and April's marriage has been strengthened by Catherine's usurping. They are closer and control when Catherine visits her granddaughters."

"I agree and Richard is so relaxed these days. He loves Samantha and Harriet so much and is a wonderful grandfather."

"True," acknowledged Arizona before alighting from the vehicle.

Jaimie was there to close her door and offer her arm. Taking up the proffered elbow, Arizona gladly walked side by side with her wife and entered the building.

-o-

Holding onto the bedhead with a death grip; Arizona swayed back and forth along the length of her wife's talented tongue as it swiped over the area between her clitoris and opening. "Oh dear god that feels so good," she whimpered as Jaimie manipulated the eight thousand odd nerve endings and soaked orifice.

With hands on Arizona's hips assisting her movement, Jaimie groaned deeply as another pool of secretion exuded from the blonde situated above her face. The couple had been making love for over an hour since arriving at the marina and Jaimie had been focused on ensuring Arizona was sated before allowing reciprocation.

Arizona had initially protested, but soon lost herself and went with the order of things. Now, as her next climax gathered momentum, her head grew light and her body tensed in prelude to release.

"Jesus … oh god … baby … love you," she cried as Jaimie sped up the rhythm and added a graze over the nub's tip into the action. "Coming … oh god … so sweet," Arizona crooned while Jaimie held her tighter and entered the soaking opening.

As clear fluid gushed from Arizona, Jaimie hungrily lapped it up then renewed her assault on the throbbing nubbin by taking it into her mouth and suckling.

Arizona had no time to come down from her euphoria before the next shot of pleasure took over her frame and she convulsed; oozing another dose of essence.

Again, Jaimie feasted on the nectar while caressing her wife's sides.

Once Arizona's tremors ceased, Jaimie gently assisted her onto her side and grinned at her, "I wish I could bottle that."

"You are delirious honey," panted out Arizona as she palmed Jaimie's right breast and teased the rigid nipple.

"In love is what I am and that feels incredibly nice."

"Just give me a moment to catch my breath and I will continue honey."

Chuckling, Jaimie reached over and wiped strands of wet hair off Arizona's forehead, "I'm satisfied with what you are doing and will probably orgasm shortly."

Grinning madly, Arizona squeezed the teat, "I love that you can come this way."

Displaying a coy smirk, Jaimie winked at Arizona, "Me too and once you have some energy, you can make me come other ways too."

"That will be my pleasure after such an awesome performance from you."

"Why thank you ma'am and you better kiss me."

"Certainly honey and you have that look of total rapture on your face."

Groaning several times, Jaimie gripped Arizona's wrist, "That's because I'm just about there."

"I can see that and here comes your kiss."

"Crikey, yes please."

Seizing waiting lips, Arizona pulled Jaimie closer and tugged on the stiff yet pliant nipple. It proved to be her wife's undoing and her body shook and a moan of liberty was captured orally.

-o-

Arizona spent the next morning making love with Jaimie on the boat prior to going back on land and having brunch at a nearby café. Travelling home, the couple took time to attend to house chores then utilising every room in the home for sex when Jaimie attacked her wife in the laundry with a gamut of caresses and none too subtle kisses to the majority of her body.

Naked, Arizona soon suggested the room romp and Jaimie joyfully accepted. Hours passed before the pair ended up in the bathtub with Jaimie situated behind Arizona. As gentle hands massaged her shoulders, Arizona dreamily stated, "This has been an awesome day."

"It has and in about two hours, that bliss will be shattered by three kids making all kinds of requests."

Giggling at the thought, Arizona took hold of Jaimie's right hand, "All good things must come to an end, but I thoroughly enjoyed my birthday."

"I'm glad you did and I have to admit I did too. I like it when we have these moments of reconnection sweetheart."

"I do too and it certainly does invigorate me."

Trying not to laugh, Jaimie pecked her wife's neck instead, "You are like the freaking Energiser Bunny and totally insatiable."

"That's the power of the way you love me."

"Oh smooth talk sweetheart."

"Thanks and I've just about organised everything for us hosting Christmas."

"Excellent and with the twins being older, it should be a wonderful time."

"They were so hard to buy gifts for," lamented Arizona with a giggle.

"They were not. You went ape shit over their presents and have the credit card bill to prove it."

"I kind of went overboard, didn't I?"

"Considering they will only be fifteen months old and more interested in the wrapping paper, then yes you did."

Conceding the point, Arizona turned to the side and kissed Jaimie on the chin, "True, but it will be fun watching them. I remember how excited Sofia was for her second Christmas when she was more aware."

"They must be brilliant memories my love?"

"They are cherished honey and now look at Little Miss. She is all eager to help her grandmother cook in Miami this year. She is growing up too freaking fast."

"She is only nine Az and still adorable. Wait a few years when the teenage years occur and see how you feel."

"Shit, don't burst that bubble just yet baby."

"Okay, you can pretend she isn't hitting double digits next year and remain oblivious."

"Thank you, I will and this water is getting cold."

"You are welcome and how about we adjoin to the bedroom and go a couple more rounds?"

"Your depth of romance knows no boundaries honey," jested Arizona behind a snigger.

"What can I say?" returned Jaimie with a grin and tiny slap to Arizona's posterior as she climbed out of the tub. "You married a true renaissance woman."

"I totally did and couldn't be more blessed."

"Have I ever told you how incredibly gorgeous your bottom is?"

"Oh only about a million times honey, but please don't stop," Arizona audaciously replied.

"Consider it done my love and wow, I could watch you get out of the bath forever."

"You are making me blush."

"I intend on doing a heck more than just that Missus Sexy Bum."

Letting out a rich laugh, Arizona reached for her crutches, "You better hurry then or I will start without you."

"Now there's an offer," taunted Jaimie as she pulled the plug and stood up.

"Seriously?" questioned Arizona with raised eyebrows. "You want me to do that?"

"I was only joking sweetheart, but if you are making the suggestion, then who am I to knock it back?"

"I wasn't, but we can discuss it in bed."

Gathering a towel, Jaimie followed Arizona into the bedroom, "That seems more than fair my love."

"Have you had a lover masturbate for you?"

"Yes, but I didn't ask her to," answered Jaimie while shooting the wet towel into the hamper. "Have you?"

"I have."

Sitting on the bed beside Arizona, Jaimie inquired, "Did you enjoy it?"

"It was hot and really got her going."

Leaning in, Jaimie probed further, "You didn't really answer my question."

"I told you it was hot."

"I heard, but did you gain any pleasure from it?"

"I did."

"Okay, that gives us something to consider in the future. For now, I'd like straddle your hips and trib."

Blue eyes popped, "Mmm, my favourite and I love the fact we are so open about sex."

"I am too; it's almost as much fun as actually having it."

"Almost?" queried Arizona while sliding up the bed and gesturing for Jaimie to join her.

"Crikey sweetheart, doing it is much better than talking about it. You are my goddess and I'm about to show you how much I love you."

"Honey, you achieve that all the time," announced Arizona as she opened her legs and slid her hand towards her smooth mound.

"Bloody hell that is hot and change of plans my love."

-o-


	49. Chapter 49

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment and are enjoying this tale.

* * *

 **Chapter 49**

 _ **Saturday 9th November**_

An extremely proud and emotional Arizona stood by her brother as his best man. Maggie was spectacular in her white, sleeveless gown and her half-sister Meredith acted as her Matron of Honour while April and Jo looked amazing in their lilac Bridesmaid's outfits. There wasn't a dry eye in the church when Timothy exchanged vows with the woman who had brought romantic love, support and happiness into his life; a life he thought lost to him.

A reception onboard the yacht followed and the tears continued to flow again when Maggie announced she was six weeks pregnant. Arizona led the celebration and it carried on when she and Jaimie arrived home.

Once the twins were checked in their cots and the babysitter paid; Jaimie hauled her spouse into the shower and the foreplay commenced.

-o-

Sometime later, Arizona commented while lying in her usual spot on top of Jaimie, "I'm just overwhelmingly pleased for Tim and Maggie." She swept some stray tresses of Jaimie's hair away for her glistening forehead and sighed.

"I am too and you were stunning as always."

"So were you; all decked out in your Army blues."

"Cheers and it was so good to have Tim's old unit attend."

"That was dad's surprise to the groom. No one knew about it, not even mom."

Running her hand along Arizona's right scapula, Jaimie cooed, "It sure was a wonderful ceremony and party. The news of their impending parenthood was the icing on the cake."

"It was and I never thought I'd have the opportunity to dance my ass off at my brother's wedding let alone become an aunt. It was a rollercoaster of emotions today and we better shower before we catch a cold."

"You did remarkably well sweetheart and I want to thank you for this incredible life you continue to share with me. I'm so in love with you Az."

Tears fell rapidly from blue eyes, "Oh my god, that was so sweet honey and needless to say, I'm super-duper head over heels in love with you. You provide our family with so much and I fall in love with you every morning I wake up beside."

Wiping her own teardrops, Jaimie smiled, "You're drunk."

Giving her wife a full dimpled grin, Arizona shook her head, "Drunk on you love baby."

"Nice comeback. Now get off me or am I going to have to carry you?"

"Choices, choices, choices," mocked Arizona with as much sass as she could muster.

"Crikey, I do love you," quipped Jaimie while sitting up and lifting Arizona at the same time.

"I'm a lucky woman," Arizona huskily intoned as she wrapped arms around Jaimie's neck and proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of her.

-o-

 _ **Saturday 23rd November**_

Without opening her eyelids, Arizona reached out and smoothed her fingers over the vacate sheet then sighed heavily. After a late night surgery, she had been hoping her spouse would have remained in bed and given the chance to talk. Prising open her eyes and rolling onto her left side, Arizona smiled at the note attached to the lamp shade. Sitting up on the edge of the mattress, she collected the yellow paper and read:

 _Good morning my love,_

 _Be extra careful when_

 _stepping onto the floor._

 _I've left a present for you._

 _Follow the clue to your surprise._

 _BTW, you are gorgeous when_

 _you sleep. I was tempted to wake_

 _you & have my way with you,_

 _but I know you had a tough week_

 _and needed your rest._

Casting her eyes downwards to the polished wood, Arizona smiled at the spiral of pink ribbon leading around the end of the bed. Collecting her crutches, she was curious to see where her journey would end. The decorative tape headed out the bedroom and down the hallway, so that's where Arizona went. It turned into the nursery and six inches along; there was an ornate bow on top of a gold gift box.

Leaning over, Arizona retrieved the cardboard container and impatiently unwrapped it. A flood of tears burst from her eyes as she took in the pregnancy test indicating a positive result. She was about to go in search of her marvellous wife and sons when she noticed two blond haired fifteen month olds hiding behind the toy chest. "What are you two boys up to?" she questioned with hands on hips.

Jordan stuck his head up and cheered, "Mom, mom."

Not to be outdone, Nathaniel joined in, "Mom, mom."

Arizona's tears continued to flow and her chest tightened as she was overcome with emotion, "Oh my god, your first structured word is me."

Popping out from behind the door, a grinning Jaimie announced joyfully, "Surprise! They have been saying mom since they woke up and pointed to a picture of you on the bureau."

"Get over here the three of you. What an awesome start to the day."

Scooping up the twins in both arms, Jaimie approached, "Looks like our family is going to grow larger sweetheart."

Taking hold of Nathaniel, Arizona snuggled into his hair, "You're so clever; you and your brother. There'll be no stopping them now honey and I'm so elated by your news."

"Mom, mom," mumbled Nathaniel as he wrapped arms around her neck and pressed into her.

"They're tired sweetheart," explained Jaimie while placing Jordan on his newly purchased single bed. "They did well to make it this far before needing their nap."

Settling Nathaniel on his bed, Arizona kissed his forehead, "Mommy loves her surprise and you." Repeating the action and words to Jordan; she reached for Jaimie's hand "How many tests did you take?"

A beaming Jaimie answered, "Five and I'll read to the Little Gentlemen while you go eat. There are choc chip pancakes in the microwave."

Pecking her wife on the cheek, Arizona was all kinds of dimples, "I don't think it will take long for them to doze off and I'm anxious to have you all to myself."

Chuckling, at the insinuation, Jaimie selected a picture book from the shelf, "I like the sound of that my love."

-o-

Arizona was sitting at the counter sipping from a mug of tea when Jaimie sat beside her. "I'm so happy," she gushed as she put down her drink and turned to Jaimie. "And you are going to be so awesomely beautiful."

With her right eyebrow arched, Jaimie taunted, "So I'm not awesomely beautiful now?"

"Of course you are and you know exactly what I mean."

"I do and I'll make an appointment with Lucy for a blood test in two weeks time."

The expression of awe on Arizona's face expanded, "Oh god, I'm so blown away."

Stretching out her left hand, Jaimie cupped fingers around Arizona's cheek, "I can fully relate sweetheart and would like to take you out to dinner to celebrate."

"I'd love to and I'm sure mom and dad would love to have the twins overnight."

"I don't envision having to bend their arms too much."

Tittering behind her cup, Arizona reasoned, "Well since they've been away this week, mom will be extra keen to look after our boys."

"True and while you finish up here; I'll go change the bed linen."

"Good idea. You and I are going back to bed."

"That was the plan my love."

Pausing for a moment, Arizona began to cry again, "Wow, we are having a baby."

A single tear trickled down the left side of Jaimie's face as her arms enfolded Arizona, "Indeed we are and you are super sexy this afternoon."

-o-

 _ **Friday 6th December**_

"Positive," repeated Arizona once Lucy shared the blood test result. "That's awesome," she added while squeezing Jaimie's hand. She focused on watery pools of green, "I love you."

"I love you too and you better spoil me and our daughter rotten."

"You can count on it honey."

Standing, Lucy suggested, "If you ladies are ready, I have an ultrasound waiting to make acquaintance with your baby."

Frowning, Jaimie whined, "Ahh yes, it's internal probe time." Getting to her feet, she changed the topic, "You already for next Saturday Lucy?"

Opening the door to the exam room, the OB/GYN giggled, "My mother made sure everything will be perfect except for the fact I'm as nervous as hell."

Arizona empathised, "You'll be fine and Alex is no better. He threw up this morning during a consult when Meredith mentioned the wedding."

"Oh, I do feel better," noted Lucy with a grimace. "I'll give you a couple of minutes to put on the gown Jaimie and no sex on the table."

"Party pooper," joked Jaimie as Arizona closed the door.

"How do you feel?" inquired Arizona seriously while Jaimie started to disrobe.

"I'm not too keen on having a cold transducer inserted into my vagina."

Scrunching up her face, Arizona offered, "I'll hand your hand throughout the procedure honey."

"Cheers and I hope you are all set for more changes in our lives?"

"We'll survive and adapt together. Now hurry up so we can go home."

Shaking her head, Jaimie smiled at Arizona, "Bloody hell, you are so frisky lately."

Stepping in closer, Arizona caressed her fingertips along Jaimie's chin cleft, "Are you complaining?"

"I'm not an idiot, so no. To tell you the truth, I can't wait to ravish you."

Arizona's timbre lowered, "You are positively glowing right now and doing all kinds of things to my libido."

"That's because we are adding to our amazing family and sharing our incredible love."

"Mushy much?" quipped Arizona before goosing her wife's naked bottom.

"Hey now!" protested Jaimie while batting away Arizona's hand. "That's expensive merchandise back there."

Arizona's replay was to pull Jaimie to her chest and kiss her with all she had. Hands started to wander until Jaimie eased out of the clinch, "Crikey, you are dangerous. Keep your hands to yourself and wait until we get home."

"I'll not promise anything, especially with you looking so sexy."

"Seriously, the way you are looking at me with predatory eyes; Lucy won't need any lube on the wand."

Bursting into laughter at the meaning behind the words, Arizona gave Jaimie another kiss, "I love you."

"You certainly do. Please pass me the gown Missus Horny."

Doing so, Arizona commented, "It's a shame to cover up such perfection."

"Behave and thanks for the compliment. Let's see if you still say that by the second trimester."

A glaze formed over Arizona's eyes, "I am certain I will honey and all that extra boob will be awesome."

Putting on the robe, Jaimie had no come back, so she just jumped onto the exam table instead and attempted to avoid making contact with her wife's sultry glare.

-o-

After the twins fell asleep, Arizona went to look for Jaimie. She located her on the back porch sitting on the top step petting Olaf. In her free hand was the scan of the baby she was carrying, or as she put it, the blob.

Approaching, Arizona rested a hand on the top of Jaimie's head, "What are you still doing out here? It's freezing honey."

Looking up and making eye contact, Jaimie responded, "I'm okay in my jacket and Olaf and I were just chatting about the next addition to the family."

Smiling down at her wife, Arizona asked, "And what is his opinion?"

"He's rearing to go and keep a protective eye on them."

"He is a brilliant shepherd with the kids."

"That he is," agreed Jaimie while ruffling the dog's fur.

"How about you both come inside and sit by the fire. I'll even spring for some hot chocolate with marshmallows."

"Sounds good, and you know Olaf loves him some mallows."

In response, Olaf raced to the back door as Jaimie got up.

Arizona snaked an arm around her waist, "I'm going with your gut instinct and have been thinking about girl's names."

Opening the door, Jaimie allowed Olaf and Arizona to enter the kitchen first before following, "I've come up with Cassandra Beverley and Riley Barbara."

"I like them both" remarked Arizona while busying herself with making hot beverages. "I thought of Lilly Barbara and Ally Beverley."

Chuckling, Jaimie wrapped her arms around Arizona from behind, "It's good to see we both want to keep to the idea of using our parents' names."

"It's a nice tradition honey."

"Yes and how about we take out drinks to the bedroom and cuddle?"

"That sounds awfully good to me and an early night would be awesome."

"I agree. I'll collect the baby names book from the study and meet you there."

Tilting her head to the side, Arizona lay her head on Jaimie's shoulder, "I like our selections."

With a gentle smooch to her wife's neck, Jaimie purred, "I won't bother with the book then. I'll just tuck in the Little Gentlemen and put some treats in Olaf's bowl instead."

-o-

 _ **Saturday 14th December**_

The instant Arizona waltzed into the dressing room of the church, Alex took one look at her dark red gown and whistled, "Looking mighty fine there Robbins."

Roaming her eyes over her friend's black Armani suit and matching red tie, Arizona got all weepy, "Seriously Alex, I never thought you'd get married. I'm just so happy for you and Lucy. You look totally handsome Doctor Karev."

"Thanks, but I'm as nervous as shit."

Trying to lighten the mood, Arizona quipped, "So is your bride, so you are in good company."

"That makes me feel a little better. I hope she's going to like the surprise I've organised."

Putting her hand up, Arizona protested, "Don't tell me and ruin it."

"Okay dude and I guess we better get to it."

Hooking her left elbow with Alex's right, Arizona cheered and ushered him towards the door, "Everyone is here, so let's go get you hitched."

-o-

Making their way down the aisle, Arizona noticed the pews were packed with friends and family members. They all stood and smiled as the pair took their places beside the Minister. Music started to play and all heads turned to witness Lucy's sister Macey and her best friend Rachelle precede a stunning Lucy down the lane. She was dressed in a flowing white gown and walking next to the father Raymond.

Sneaking a glance at her close friend, Arizona's eyes filled with tears at the sight of swimming orbs and the country wide smile adorning his face. Lost in the memory of her own nuptials to Jaimie three years previously; Arizona received a gentle nudge to the ribs from Alex at the commencement of the exchange of vows.

"Oops, sorry Alex," she apologised while handing over the gold band encrusted with small diamonds.

Lucy was given a gold ring by her sister and the ceremony continued; this time with Arizona's full attention.

Alex's surprise became apparent when he and Lucy were officially wed and the guests gave them an ovation. Soft strums from guitars emitted from the balcony above the entrance then Owen and Jaimie began to sing James Arthur's beautiful melody _"Say You Won't Let Go"_ as the blissful newlyweds turned for the passage.

By Lucy's reaction of kissing Alex to the nth degree of stupid, the song was well received and as Arizona eventually exited; she gave her spouse one hell of a fathomless dimpled grin.

Jaimie winked in response and turned to Owen, "I don't know about you, but I am getting lucky tonight."

"Uhm, Amy is giving me the eye, so looks like we'll both score."

"That deserves a fist punch my friend."

Once the celebratory gesture was complete, Jaimie winced, "Shit, I think we've been busted by your wife."

"Don't make eye contact with her or I'm in big trouble."

Bursting into laughter, Jaimie packed up her instrument, "I've got your six buddy."

Rolling his eyes, Owen admitted, "I may need it Colonel."

"You and Amelia aren't fighting I hope."

"No thank goodness. She's just a little tense over this difficult procedure she has scheduled for Monday."

"I can speak to her at the reception if you like? She can bounce her concerns off me and maybe settle her mind."

"I'd appreciate it Jaimie. You know a hell of a lot more about Neurosurgery than I do."

"Well, I would want to after all that study and receiving certification. Who is assisting?"

"Blake."

"I see. There's not a problem there, is there?"

"No. Blake has proven herself more than once and Amy sings her praises all the time."

"I'm glad to hear that and we better get a move on or we'll be late."

-o-

Cuddling into Jaimie's neck later that evening, Arizona inquired, "What were you and Owen discussing up in the balcony after that magnificent duet?"

Sliding her hand down Arizona's bare back, Jaimie groaned, "You are giving me goosebumps."

"Stop deflecting honey and answer the question."

"We were chatting about Amelia's surgery with Blake on Monday."

"She has doubts?"

"Very much so. I spoke to her and the procedure is lengthy at over fourteen hours and she is worried her patient may not be strong enough to withstand being under for that long."

"Are we talking about a tumour here?"

"Yes and the patient doesn't have the time to wait before she starts to deteriorate."

"I gather you brainstormed with Amy."

"I did and suggested Blake work on one side of the tumour while Amelia does the other. They'll be utilising my smaller laser beam and cutting the time on the table by half."

Giving Jaimie a tender kiss to the pulse point, Arizona cooed, "I love your mind."

"Is that all?" asked Jaimie brazenly as her skin popped.

"Oh no honey; I love everything little thing about you."

"Yes you do and I'm crazy for you."

Keeping a lid on her increasing arousal, Arizona asked, "Did your parents say when they would be arriving for breakfast?"

"They'll be here by nine then taking off for the airport at noon."

"The kids will miss them, especially Christmas Day."

As her fingertips grazed over Arizona's hips, Jaimie put forth, "Maybe we can all go to Australia next year?"

"That would be awesome honey."

"We could even invite your parents too sweetheart."

"They would simply love that idea."

"We can discuss it Christmas Day."

"We can and we better go to sleep; we have to pick Sofia up before your mom and dad get here."

"Not a problem my love; I'm exhausted after your brilliant display of lovemaking."

"I was inspired honey."

"It's that whole wedding thing, right?"

"Yes it is and I was reminded of ours."

"So was I and maybe we could practice the honeymoon part again."

"You are voracious baby," Arizona managed to say before her lips were smothered with Jaimie's.

-o-

 **Up next:** Christmas Day and a twist.


	50. Chapter 50

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment.

* * *

 **Chapter 50**

 _ **Wednesday 25th December**_

A smiling Arizona was in the shower when Jaimie walked into the ensuite. Putting down the bottle of wash gel, she spoke, "I suppose mom and dad are fussing over the boys?"

"No actually. Our brothers built them a fort in the living room and are playing soldiers with them. Your mum is cooking up a storm in the kitchen with Maggie and Teddy while the Colonel is talking to my parents on Skype in the study." Opening the screen door, Jaimie stepped in behind Arizona and snaked an arm around her midriff, "Because you worked late last night, we have been given a pardon for the next hour. Do you have any ideas on how we could occupy that time?"

"Seriously, you even have to ask?" remonstrated Arizona behind a chuckle.

"Uhm, so that's a yes to sex then?" noted Jaimie as her hands splayed over her wife's stomach.

"Yes, yes and yes," returned Arizona before pivoting and capturing grinning lips.

-o-

With ten minutes remaining before they were expected to make an appearance, Arizona inquired, "Are you sure you want to make the announcement today?"

"The blob has grown, so yes. I'm happy to let our families and friends in on our wonderful news."

Stretching her limbs underneath Jaimie, Arizona stated, "Awesome and expect mom to go crazy."

Running fingers over the curve of Arizona's buttocks, Jaimie smirked, "I'm fully prepared and am looking forward to being pampered."

Rolling her eyes, Arizona queried, "You?"

"Yes me, now scoot."

"Bossy much and how am I expected to move with you on top of me?"

Lifting up and to the side, Jaimie eased off the bed, "Hey, I am with child and plan on milking my condition for all it's worth."

Giggling, Arizona pressed her lips to Jaimie's right hip, "You've changed."

Twirling her fingers in blonde tresses, Jaimie was deadpan with her response, "Blame it on the hormones my love."

"That is fair enough considering I did just that during my pregnancy."

"Too right you did and I loved looking after you. Did I mention how beautiful you are this morning?"

Dropping another kiss onto the warm skin, Arizona answered, "Mmm, only a few times, but you are forgiven for the slip."

"That's awfully generous of you Az."

"Well it is Christmas after all."

"You are a riot in your own lunchtime and on that note; we better get dressed."

Easing out of bed, Arizona headed for the bathroom, "I need a shower first and when do I get my present?"

Chasing after her wife, Jaimie snuck past her and started the water running, "The mind blowing sex we just participated in was it."

"Aww really?" objected Arizona while stepping under the warm flow.

Feigning disinterest, Jaimie reached for the gel, "I think I have given you enough this year including a company, running off the evil Catherine Avery and her minion, as well as a blob."

"Actually, you have been extraordinarily magnificently generous and I am most grateful for all you've done."

"Thank you," returned Jaimie as she began to wash Arizona's chest. Lips curled into a smile before she added, "Your gift is under the tree were it should be."

Blue eyes shone and dimples deepened, "So is yours."

"And so the spoiling continues," voiced Jaime with a cheeky smirk and a soothing caress to her lower back from Arizona.

"Yes it does and I think my breasts are clean honey."

"I'm not too sure about that sweetheart; I better go over them a few more times before I can be confident."

"You are a bloody tease my darling wife."

"You say that like it's a bad thing my love."

"Oh hell no, it's all good baby," uttered Arizona as her senses gave way to pleasure.

-o-

Dressed in linen lounge pants and tee shirts, Arizona and Jaimie headed for the bedroom door. Jaimie was slightly in front and opened the door to two giggling toddlers rushing forward on steady legs.

"What are you two up to?" demanded Arizona as Jordan wrapped his chubby arms around her legs.

Looking up, he babbled, "Momma, momma."

Nathaniel attached himself to Jaimie and screamed, "Mum, mum."

Glancing at Jaimie, a teary Arizona declared, "This day just got better and a good morning my handsome little boys."

"Up, up," pleaded the twins simultaneously with outstretched arms.

Their parents obliged with an added snuggle then walked down the hallway and into the kitchen to find Teddy, Barbara and Maggie all busy at the counters. Three heads looked their way and Teddy put down the peeler she was using on some potatoes and rushed to Arizona with open arms.

"It's good to see you Ari," she said in greeting her friend with an embrace and peck to the cheek. "We missed you last night."

"Hello Teds, you look fantastic. Where is that gorgeous godson of mine?"

Huffing, she replied, "His father and uncle are teaching him the finer points of fort play seems your two beautiful boys took off and left him with the bigger kids."

Giggling at her analogy, Jaimie approached the refrigerator to retrieve some water and bowls of fruit, "Nothing stands in their way when it comes to snack time. They would have stopped off and asked Grandma to help them use their potties along the way, and you certainly don't want them to be late for that. "

Laughing, Barbara nodded, "I can attest to that; they are still a little messy, but getting there."

"I'll grab the cups honey," offered Arizona while settling Jordan into his highchair.

"Thanks sweetheart," returned Jaimie as she set Nathaniel up.

Within seconds, both boys were engrossed in eating in between sips of drink. The proud parents stood side by side and cuddled as they looked on.

Groaning, Teddy whined, "Oh good grief, you two are hopeless with all the lovey dovey glances."

Arizona pulled Jaimie closer, "We are just in love, so there."

"Theodora, don't make me hit you for being nasty," warned Barbara. "It warms my heart to see them so in love."

"Thanks mom," began Arizona before poking her tongue out at Teddy. "We appreciate your backup."

"Oh that's real mature Robbins," jested Teddy as she returned to her task.

"You are full of s.h.i.t. dear sister in-law. You and Luke are just as bad with all your suck face moments."

Chuckling, Teddy turned to Arizona, "True and I for one have no complaints."

"You're awfully quiet Maggie, is everything all right?" inquired Arizona as Jordan passed her a piece of apple. "Thanks sweetie, yum yum."

"Yum, yum mom," mimicked the twins.

Teddy's blue eyes rolled backwards, "Good lord, that's so cute."

Grinning madly, Arizona gestured to Jaimie, "They inherited their mama's intellect and are ahead of some milestones."

Handing Arizona a wet face cloth, Barbara gushed, "They are my little cherubs."

"Thanks mom, but you are totally bias."

"I certainly am and more than delighted to voice my opinion. When are you expecting Meredith and her brood?"

"Around one after her shift ends and April and Jackson are bringing Richard."

"Great," responded her mother. "We should be ready to eat by two."

Wiping Jordan's face clean, Arizona asked, "What would you like me to do mom?"

"You are on pie duty sweetie and Jaimie can take care of the eggnog."

-o-

With all the children crashed out in the entertainment room, Arizona exited the kitchen carrying two bottles of champagne along with a stack of glasses.

Teddy took one look at her and squealed, "Oh my god, Jaimie is pregnant."

Luke glanced at his sister, who was sitting next to his wife and grinned, "Are you?"

"Way to take away my wife's thunder," complained Jaimie with a mock frown. "She had a brilliant speech prepared."

"I'm so sorry," apologised Teddy. "But I'm just excited."

"It's okay," pacified Arizona. "My beautiful Jaimie is nine weeks along."

Barbra erupted into tears and rose. Hugging her daughter in-law, she then moved onto Arizona, "I'm so thrilled for you both."

"We are too mom."

The others followed and Jaimie took hold of the bubbly and commenced filling the flutes. Daniel led the toasts and before he finished; Jaimie was a blubbering mess. Arizona embraced her and blamed the hormones. There was no argument from those gathered and as expected; Barbara went into full on mollycoddling mode. In turn, Jaimie didn't put up much protest and revelled in the attention while Arizona loving observed.

Later on, Jaimie's parents responded in similar fashion when given the news via Skype. Beverley wept as did Jaimie and Arizona, and the celebration continued into the next day.

-o-

New Year' Eve was spent on the yacht without the presence of Jaimie, Owen and Nathan. All three were roster on duty in the ER and kept extremely busy in attending to a spate of injuries mostly fuelled by alcohol and way too much stupidity.

An exhausted Jaimie slipped into bed a little after seven and spooned into Arizona's back. Her wife stirred and rolled over to face her.

"Morning honey and Happy New Year," she mumbled while wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Hello gorgeous and it's a brilliant start to the year."

Inching closer, Arizona pressed her lips to Jaimie's. After several minutes of exchanging tender kisses, she withdrew and locked onto shimmering pools of green, "I love you and because I do; I'm visiting April and Jackson with the twins once they wake."

"I appreciate the thought and will call you when I get up."

"Okay and your sons have learnt a new word. They took great pleasure in running around the boat last night yelling it out over and over. They kept us entertained for hours, hence the reason they are still asleep."

Scrunching up her nose Jaimie stated, "I'm almost too afraid to inquire as to what the word is."

"I'm not going to divulge it. I want you to have the experience of hearing it from them."

"All right my love. Did you have a good night?"

Resting a hand on Jaimie's shoulder, Arizona's dimples deepened, "It was awesome, but I missed you."

"I missed you too Az," replied Jaimie before yawning.

"Go to sleep honey. We can talk later."

Closing her eyelids, a smiling Jaimie murmured, "Love you so much."

"I love you more."

-o-

As Arizona pulled into the garage, Jaimie exited the kitchen and walked over to the vehicle. Opening the rear door, she unbuckled a sleeping Nathaniel from his safety seat and turned to Arizona, "Hello sweetheart, did you have good visit?"

"Hey honey and yes, we had fun with Harriette and Samantha. The boys dozed off two minutes ago," responded Arizona while making her way to Jordan.

"That's good timing for their afternoon nap and some adult time for their parents."

Grinning at her wife, Arizona waggled her eyebrows, "I do like that idea."

Entering the house, Jaimie looked over her shoulder, "I thought you would my love and I put a casserole in the oven for dinner."

"Thank you and the Avery's invited us to dinner Saturday. Richard will be there too."

"Rightio and did your mum manage to contact you before they left with Tim and Maggie?"

"She reached me just before they boarded the plane."

"That's good," replied Jaimie as she gently placed her precious cargo onto his bed. "She was apologetic for not being able to babysit tomorrow"

"I informed her it was no big deal and the twins would be more than fine in daycare."

Reaching for Arizona's hand once Jordan was tucked in, Jaimie drew her to her chest, "I told her the same thing and suggested she relax."

"You know she'll call to check up anyway?" pointed out Arizona prior to kissing along Jaimie's chin.

"No she won't. I advised her not to and to just to enjoy Tahiti."

Arizona nibbled on the taut skin, "Awesome and you taste delicious."

"You are royally prejudiced."

"Maybe I just know a good thing when I look at it," opined Arizona behind a high voltage grin. "And I love looking at you."

Placing a hand behind Arizona's head, Jaimie tilted it back until their eyes met, "Bloody hell, I love you and you are the epitome of beauty and grace."

Leaning in, Arizona purred into Jaimie's right ear, "I love your words. Do you want to join me in the shower?"

Grazing her lips over Arizona's, Jaimie smugly commented, "Nope."

"Come again?" questioned Arizona as her eyes popped.

"I've already drawn us a bath my love."

"Mmm, water sports time."

"Most definitely sweetheart," returned Jaimie while letting go and delivering a playful swat to a giggling Arizona's bottom. "I intend using my favourite style of swimming; breaststroke."

-o-

Jaimie was busy cutting up dinner for the twins while Arizona was playing with them in the living room. Her task was interrupted when Nathaniel ran into the kitchen with his arms raised above his head and hollering the word "shit" repeatedly. Jaimie casually put down the knife she was using and dropped to one knee.

Grabbing the youngster as he passed by her, she lifted him up and settled him on the bench top. Bringing his flaying arms down to his sides, Jaimie sternly remonstrated, "No, bad word."

With a toothy grin, Nathaniel spoke, "Shit mama, shit."

"No Nathaniel that is a bad word."

Suddenly Nathaniel's bottom lip began to quiver and teardrops rolled down his plump cheeks. "Mama, mama," he wailed while reaching out for Jaimie.

As her heart crumbled, Jaimie nevertheless remained stoic, "Sorry Little Guy, but you have to learn what's appropriate."

The tears continued to roll and tiny hands clench, "Mama, mama no."

Jaimie's resolve broke and she picked Nathaniel up. He clung on tight and nuzzled into her neck. She smiled when he mumbled, "No bad."

"That's right buddy and mama loves you."

"That's very diplomatic of you," announced Arizona from the end of the counter.

Gracing her wife with a weak smile, Jaimie careered their son's head in a soothing motion and confessed. "This disciplinary business is hard."

"Yes it is honey, but you are doing just fine."

Frowning, Jaimie kissed Nathaniel on the crown, "I don't feel fine."

Moving closer, Arizona embraced them both, "He'll get over it." To prove the point, she tickled Nathaniel on the ribs and he let out a high pitched squeal of delight. "See, he's already moved on."

Jordan raced into the room to see what all the fuss was about then demanded, "Up momma up."

Releasing her hold, Arizona picked him up and proceeded to tickle him.

With both boys laughing, Jaimie leaned into Arizona, "You are the good mother."

"So are you, and don't forget I had plenty of practice with Sofia. She was quite the bottom lip dropper in her day. Is dinner ready?"

"Yes it is once we put these two scallywags in their chairs.

"Yum, yum," chorused Jordan and Nathaniel as they neared the highchairs.

-o-

 _ **Monday 6th January**_

After completing rounds on the Neonatal Ward, Arizona dismissed the Interns rostered to her service for the week by sending them to observe two surgical procedures; one headed by Taylor and the other by Alex. Walking into her office, she settled behind her desk to commence rifling through her e-mails.

Ten minutes elapsed and her eyes grew wider as she read the address for the last communique in the queue. Opening up the message, she was taken aback by the content.

"Holy crap!" she exclaimed after perusing the last sentence. Knowing Jaimie was currently assisting Amelia with a lengthy surgery and April was on leave; Arizona decided to seek counsel with Callie as soon as possible.

Printing off the e-mail, she rushed to the Orthopaedics Department and located Callie at the Nurses' station reviewing a chart. "Excuse me Doctor Torres, do you have a moment?" she asked, while keeping the excitement from her voice.

Looking sideways, Callie smiled, "Sure Doctor Robbins, step into my office."

Doing just that then closing the door, Arizona got straight to the point, "Jaimie is in theatre, so I can't discuss the amazing request I've received from the Namboze Clinic."

"Malawi?" questioned Callie, all too familiar with the place. "Shit, stop. Don't even answer that dumb question; of course you are talking about Malawi. What did they ask?"

"The Board of Directors has offered me a grant to head up a training workshop for paediatric and foetal surgery."

"Wow that is a great opportunity Arizona, congratulations."

"I know, right?"

"You always did feel guilty for leaving the Clinic and the Carter Maddison Grant after only three months, so I assume you are seriously considering accepting."

Arizona's face lit up, "They want me to teach their surgical team my techniques for Diaphragmatic Hernia repair, Short Gut Syndrome procedure and Hemothorax treatment. I've also been asked to redevelop the Clinic's ECMO protocol. "

"Well you do have a high success rate," pointed out Callie with a smile. "And are an expert with Extracorporeal Membrane Oxygenation on babies and children."

"I never thought I'd be given another chance to work in Africa; not after all this time," lamented Arizona as her grin faded. "But I can't leave Seattle now."

"How long is the contract?"

"It's for three months Cal, and I have my hands full here as it is and definitely don't want to leave my wife and family for that length of time."

"I recommend you hold off on making a decision until you sit down and talk to Jaimie."

"She will offer to pack up the twins and go with me," pointed out Arizona with a roll of her eyes.

Giggling, Callie patted Arizona on the right shoulder, "More than likely. Take a deep breath and talk it over with your wife. It is an excellent prospect Arizona and one you may never receive again."

"Crap, I am in two minds and I shouldn't be. It's all rather clear cut. I can't accept and live overseas while my pregnant spouse looks after our babies, can I?"

Locking onto Arizona's beseeching eyes, Callie shrugged, "This is why you need to stop thinking about it until you speak with Jaimie. You are tying yourself into knots and that is not good."

"You are right and I appreciate the chat."

"You are welcome. Now get out of here so I can dictate a post-operative report before my darling wife arrives and we go visit Ava in daycare for lunch."

"I'm out of here and thanks again."

-o-


	51. Chapter 51

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment.

* * *

 **Chapter 51**

It was ten minutes past five when Arizona arrived home. As she entered the kitchen, she was greeted by two giggling toddlers clambering across the floor to get to her. Barbara was trailing behind and tittering at their antics.

Placing her bag on the counter, Arizona knelt and opened her arms, "Hello little rascals. Hey mom, how were they?"

"Momma, momma," chanted the twins while receiving kisses to their foreheads.

Barbara approached, "Hello sweetie. The boys were well behaved and didn't cause any strife."

"That's good," acknowledged Arizona while looking around. "Where's dad?"

"He's out the back feeding the chickens and Olaf is helping. You are home at a reasonable time today."

Nodding, Arizona straightened up and ran her fingers through her sons' curly hair, "I had my last consult cancel and reschedule."

Just then Daniel walked through the backdoor and the twins took off after him. "Hey Arizona," he said while avoiding tangling up his legs with his rambunctious grandsons.

"Hi dad, I see you are still Mister Popular."

"That's because I promised to play blocks with them once I was done feeding the animals."

"Thanks for that."

"Not a problem and rain is coming," returned Daniel as Jordan and Nathaniel reached for his hands.

As the trio moved into the living room, Arizona gave her mother a hug, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"That would be nice sweetie. Can I give you a hand with anything?"

"Sure. I'll just put my bag in the study and change clothes."

"When is Jaimie expected?"

"She's due to finish at six. She's had a massive day with three lengthy surgeries plus a slammed ER."

"Have the two of you discussed her cutting back on hours?"

Giving her mom a super-sized grin, Arizona collected her portfolio, "Jaimie plans on reducing her work hours to six when she reaches the sixth month. She'll then go on maternity leave at thirty eight weeks."

"That's excellent. Any morning sickness yet?"

"No thank goodness. I'll be right back mom."

"Take your time. I'll go play with the kids, big and small until you're ready."

Embracing Barbara again, Arizona became teary, "You're the best and Jaimie and I appreciate everything you and dad do for us."

"You are welcome sweetie and we help because we love you."

Bursting into tears, Arizona wailed, "I love you too."

Leaning back, Barbara studied her daughter's face, "Hey now, what's wrong?"

At a mile a minute, Arizona shared the news about the Malawi grant through her tears.

"It's a wonderful offer sweetie."

"I know mom and Jaimie will want me to take it."

"So why are you upset?"

"Jaimie will suggest we all go, but our marriage will be frowned upon by the Government and she doesn't need the stress of being libel for prosecution under Africa law."

"Gosh, that would be a concern. Jaimie will be home soon and the two of you can discuss it. If you do decide to go, your father and I will be here to assist Jaimie. I'm certain Joel and Beverley will be just as supportive. "

"Thanks mom."

"You're not worried that Jaimie will have a negative reaction, are you?"

Shaking her head, Arizona collected a tissue from a nearby box and wiped her eyes, "Of course not. The situation won't be like it was with Callie."

"I don't doubt that Arizona. Jaimie will support your decision and definitely won't make you feel guilty."

"Crap! I hate the thought of being absent for three months."

"It sounds like you've already made up your mind."

"I haven't mom. I seriously don't have any clue as to what to do."

"Then stop thinking about it until you speak with Jaimie."

"Easier said than done," pointed out Arizona as she stepped from Barbara's embrace and headed for the hallway.

-o-

Jaime made it home a little past six thirty and just in time to share dinner with her family and in-laws. Once the dishes were done, Daniel and Barbara left for home while Arizona and Jaimie bathed the boys after a successful potty training session. Two tired youngsters made it through three pages of the storybook before falling asleep. As usual, their parents kissed their temples then retired to the living room.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" asked Arizona as the couple passed by the kitchen hand in hand.

"No thanks," replied Jaimie as she let go of Arizona's hand and moved towards the couch. "But I would like to address the elephant in the room."

Shocked by the comment, Arizona forgot the hot beverage and joined her wife, "What do you mean?"

"I'm aware of the Namboze Clinic offer Az, and think you should accept. It's an excellent opportunity for you and from all I know about the time you spent there previously; you should go back."

Arizona went to speak, but Jaimie interrupted by placing an index finger against her pouting lips, "I was amazed by the Clinic's setup when I was there and you were instrumental in that. I'm extremely proud of what you and the other Doctors achieved Arizona and believe you have so much more to help them with. I've called a Board meeting for tomorrow so you can make the announcement and for me to inform everyone that I am reinstating the pro bono surgical program the hospital used to have before Catherine cancelled it. With the extra funding being generated, I see no reason for not resurrecting such an excellent platform for charitable work."

Arizona's jaw dropped, "I'm lost for words except to say the Board Directors were pretty pissed off when Catherine ceased the funding. Alex is going to be so pleased with the news."

"Good and before you ask, Taylor mentioned Malawi. She just assumed you'd spoken to me about it."

"I did try to speak with you, but you were unavailable and I ended up disclosing the offer to Callie."

"I'm aware of the circumstances. Callie explained everything when she turned up during my conversation with Taylor."

Getting up, Arizona repositioned herself on top of Jaimie's lap and draped her arms over her shoulders, "I can't believe how calm you are."

"Why wouldn't I be? Look at the shit I put you through when I was deployed overseas. I can hardly go all bat shit when the shoe is on the other foot."

Capturing smiling lips in a fierce kiss, Arizona endeavoured to convey all the love she had for Jaimie. The kiss ended when Jaimie placed Arizona on their bed after carrying her into their bedroom a few minutes later.

Gazing up, Arizona was rewarded with a radiant grin, "I love you Jaimie."

"Yeah, I'm pretty fond of you," retorted Jaimie with a shrug.

Giggling, Arizona reached out, "You won't be able to lift me soon."

"I've ages before that occurs. Give me a second to turn off the lights and secure the house sweetheart."

"I'll be right here waiting."

"Well, I do hope you will at least be naked," suggested Jaimie with a goofy grin followed by a kiss to her wife's lips.

Once her mouth was let go, Arizona returned the smile, "Hurry back."

"I will."

-o-

An hour later, a sleepy Jaimie was curled into the back of Arizona and gently kissing her right shoulder, "Mmm, I really enjoyed that."

"I have no complaints," countered Arizona as she caressed the hand lying against her stomach.

"When Taylor informed me of your news, I briefly entertained the idea of going with you and taking the Little Gentlemen then I recalled how harshly homosexuals are punished over there. I can't expose our children to that sort of bigotry or place them and you in danger."

"I knew you'd feel that way and you are correct; unfortunately there is nothing we can do about it."

"Yes there is where you are concerned."

"Pardon, what do you mean?"

Delivering another peck to warm skin, Jaimie answered, "I'll be organising a private security team to protect you for the duration of your contract. I'll not send you to a war torn area and wait here worrying. I have the means and connections to ensure you are safe at all times."

"Wow," muttered a stunned Arizona while taking hold of Jaimie's hand. "Thank you seems a little inadequate in expressing how grateful I am for you loving me the way you do."

"That is a two way street Az and seriously, I don't want to be thinking about your safety while you work and rest," mentioned Jaimie prior to pressing her lips against the chiselled muscle of Arizona's back. "I'll miss you every second, but I'll not deny you the chance to do something beneficial for the Clinic."

Teardrops oozed from Arizona's eyes, "You are super awesome and I'll miss you, Sofia and our sons."

"They'll be kept busy my love and we'll Skype every night your time. I'll duck down to daycare with my laptop so you can communicate with the boys and you can catch up with Sofia after school."

"You have thought of everything honey," sobbed Arizona.

"Please don't cry; it will all be fine and you will be home before you know it."

"I can't help it."

Snuggling into Arizona's hair, Jaimie lightened the mood, "Well you better be quiet because your tired arsed wife needs to sleep."

Smiling, Arizona brought Jaimie's hand up to her lips and kissed the inside palm, "I love you with all my heart. Goodnight honey."

"I love you more. Sweet dreams my love."

-o-

"When do you need to inform the Namboze Clinic of your decision?" inquired Jaimie as she wiped away the last remnants of breakfast from Jordan's face with a washcloth.

"By Wednesday honey," replied Arizona while letting Nathaniel out of his highchair. He immediately took off for the living room and his brother swiftly followed.

Placing empty bowls and spoons into the sink, Jaimie turned on the water and added detergent, "Uhm, we didn't talk about when you leave."

"I'm expected to begin work on the twentieth of January, so I'll have to fly out no later than the eighteenth to have time to settle into my accommodation."

"Bloody hell, that's less than a fortnight," cursed Jaimie with a frown.

"I can still decline," offered Arizona as she filled up her travel mug with coffee.

"I don't want you to Az. I just didn't realise you'd be going so soon."

Sidling up to her wife, Arizona smoothed a hand down her left hip, "Sorry baby." There was a knock on the front door. "That will be mom," she pointed out before taking off.

-o-

 _ **Saturday 18th January**_

Arizona stood in the departure lounge surrounded by family and friends with the exception of Jaimie. She's been called into the hospital for an emergency surgery two hours earlier and had hurriedly made her farewell before dashing out the door.

The previous night, Arizona had been surprised by a romantic dinner followed by several hours of lovemaking. She'd cried afterwards, as did Jaimie, and was lulled to sleep by Jaimie holding her and singing into her ear.

Once Arizona's flight was called, she was smothered in hugs and kisses from the twins before her parents took hold of them. She knew they didn't understand she'd be gone longer than just for the day and it broke her heart. Tears fell as she said her goodbyes and it didn't improve when she boarded the plane.

Handing her ticket to the South African Airlines Flight Attendant, she quickly dried her eyes as the attractive woman smiled and gestured towards the far side, "Welcome aboard Doctor Robbins. There's been a last minute change and you've been upgraded to Business Class; seat 1H. I hope you enjoy flying with us."

Pleasantly surprised, Arizona took back the ticket and displayed her dimples full force, "Thank you." Moving on, she located the flat bed seat on the left side of the first row and giggled when she saw the medium sized plush kangaroo holding an American and Australian flag perched on the window seat. Putting her carryon bag into the open overhead compartment, Arizona sat then reached for the toy. Attached to the tail was a small envelope bearing Jaimie's handwriting. Wondering how Jaimie had managed to get the gift on board, she collected the satchel and withdrew a folded up letter.

 _My gorgeous Arizona,_

 _You are my love and my life,_

 _I thought you would enjoy the fourteen hour flight in a more comfortable setting with more leg room and no annoying passenger next to you. I booked the other seat and chose a more likeable travel companion instead of a stranger._

 _A Lars Rudman and his team will meet you at Lilongwe Airport when you clear Customs. They will escort you to the President Walmont Hotel in Lilongwe and you will only be twenty minutes drive from the Clinic. I took the liberty of upgrading your room to a suite with a king sized bed._

 _Lars and his team mates will watch over you at all times and be occupying the suite next door. I slipped all his details into your travel bag before I left this morning. You are to notify him whenever you wish to leave the hotel._

 _I want you to enjoy your work knowing your family will miss you and are extremely proud of you. I'll contact you tomorrow night your time, so until then, relax with a few glasses of champagne and I'll talk to you soon._

 _I love you forever and a day,_

 _Jaimie xxxx_

Arizona was a snivelling mess by the time she placed the correspondence into her jacket pocket. Drying the tears with a handkerchief, she put on her seatbelt then she closed her eyes and commenced silently chanting the mantra she'd learnt years ago to assist with her fear of flying. She was startled when a hand gripped her left shoulder. Opening her eyes, she laughed when Jaimie grinned coyly at her.

"Is there room for me?" she asked once she stowed her bag.

"I'll have to check with my new friend," wisecracked Arizona while reaching for Jaimie's hand.

"We're old friends and I'm sure he won't mind sharing."

Standing, Arizona hugged her wife, "I can't believe you're here." With a tender kiss, she moved into the aisle and allowed Jaimie to take the window seat.

"It took a little organising, but there was no way I was going to let you fly all the way to Lilongwe on your own."

Sitting back down, Arizona buckled up again, "I'm so blessed to be loved by you and thank you so much."

"I'm the blessed one my love," countered Jaimie as she clasped Arizona's right hand firmly.

"I gather the emergency was a sham."

"No, that was real. I literally walked out of the OR with Ben taking over the recovery process while I raced home to shower, pack a bag and pick up my passport. I already had the second ticket, so here I am. I made a couple of phone calls yesterday and arranged for the kangaroo to accompany you."

Leaning over, Arizona cradled Jaimie's face with blue eyes swimming in tears, "I love you."

"I love you too and I fly back Monday night."

Alarm washed over Arizona's face, "Oh shit. Are the boys with my parents?"

"No. They are with mine. Your folks are off to the yacht for the weekend with Tim and Maggie after an invite. It was a last minute decision they made when I ran into everyone here and quickly explained what was going on. Mum volunteered to free up your mum and dad."

"That was good of her and wow, this is amazing."

"You're amazing and I get to spend three extra days with you," spruiked Jaimie.

"And I get to miss you less," noted Arizona gleefully.

"Everyone wins!" cheered Jaimie before seizing her wife's lips.

-o-

As promised, Lars Rudman and his six team members were in the arrivals section of the airport when Arizona and Jaimie cleared security. The strapping six foot five blond dressed in a black suit approached Jaimie and extended his right hand.

"It's great to see you again Colonel," he said in greeting.

Shaking the offered hand, Jaimie was all smiles, "Good to see you Lew and much gratitude for organising my Visa at such short notice."

Returning the smile, Lars quipped, "It's fortunate my wife works for Immigration."

Careful not to display any signs of affection in public, Jaimie gestured to Arizona, "Lars, I'd like to introduce my wife Doctor Arizona Robbins."

Presenting his hand again, Lars said, "It's a pleasure ma'am."

Taking an instant liking for the man, Arizona relaxed, "Thank you and I assume you served with Jaimie."

"Yes ma'am; finest CO I ever had the honour to know."

"I paid him to say that," retorted Jaimie. "You better introduce the rest of your team Lars then get us to the hotel."

"Yes ma'am, right this way."

-o-

The second Arizona walked into her suite, she turned to Jaimie, "So let me get this straight; Lars married Julie and she is high up in the Immigration Department?"

"Correct," acknowledged Jaimie while securing the door. "They have two children; a boy and a girl. They met when Lars and I were here at the Clinic a few years back. Julie was performing a series of random checks in the area when she stopped by the hospital. Lars was part of the Army's security detail and it was love at first sight for them. Lars retired from service two years ago and established his private security business. We've kept in touch via e-mails and I thought of him when you got the offer from the Clinic."

"I'm lucky to have such an awesome wife."

"Yes you are and once you unpack we better go buy some supplies for the kitchen. Now remember, there are to be no displays of affection anywhere outside of this room. As far as anyone is concerned, I am a work colleague checking out the Clinic."

"Got it, but be prepared for when we return."

"Trust me, I will." To emphasise her point, Jaimie hauled Arizona into her embrace and kissed the living daylights out of her.

-o-

The subsequent day was spent in the hotel suite as Arizona took the time to express all the love she had for her wife. The pair chatted in between bouts of tender lovemaking and snacking on food prepared by Jaimie in the fully equipped kitchen. There were tears and laughter backed up by promises and future plans.

As midnight approached, Arizona was lying in bed beside Jaimie and gently rubbing the muscles of her belly. "I'll miss our after sex talks the most," she declared prior to pecking Jaimie's cheek.

"I will too."

Stretching, Arizona added, "Plus the morning routine with the kids."

"I'll organise our Skype sessions before work sweetheart. The boys will be thrilled to see you before they get up to too much mischief with their grandparents."

Drawing tiny circles around Jaimie's navel, Arizona sighed, "You'll be nearly into your third trimester when I arrive home. I won't be there to witness the changes."

Kissing the top of Arizona's crown, Jaimie giggled, "You won't be missing out on much sweetheart. I know we have been lucky so far with no morning sickness or fatigue and weight gain, and I have a feeling the second trimester is going to be just as arsey. Mum had easy pregnancies with Luke and me, so I am hoping I continue to follow her. If my extremities start to swell, I will cut back on my work hours, particularly time in the OR. We'll have another month before I hit the third trimester and we can enjoy any side effect together."

"Yay for us and I'm glad to hear that. Your mom told me all about how well behaved you and your brother were invitro."

"We were good foetuses and so will our little girl," joked Jaimie with another peck to her wife's hair. "Crikey, I love you so much Arizona and our family. I have all I need and never thought I would find the serenity and comfort I have with you."

Arizona's chest was gripped with a dull ache, "Crap, you are going to make me cry."

"That is not my intention. I just want you to know what you mean to me and when you get home, I expect extra pampering to make up for all I'll miss out on."

Laughing at the words, Arizona turned slightly and sought out smiling lips. Once the contact ended, she spoke, "You can bet on it and I'm glad Sofia will still be sticking to her schedule and her life won't be disrupted."

"I am too and the twins will be pleased to have their big sister around."

Yawning, Arizona lazily kissed her way down the length of Jaimie's neck, "We better go to sleep. Tomorrow will be full on."

"Yes it will be and you will be amazing Doctor Robbins."

Nuzzling in, Arizona murmured, "Mmm, thank you honey."

Holding Arizona tighter, Jaimie relaxed and closed her eyelids.

-o-

Arizona was grateful to have Jaimie's assistance as she organised a skills lab with the equipment Grey+Sloan had generously donated and shipped over the previous week. From the moment Arizona and Jaimie arrived at the Clinic and reconnected with the upper echelon of staff; the day was over before they knew it and only a short time later, Jaimie was preparing to leave for the airport.

"I really do hate goodbyes," sobbed Arizona into Jaimie's left shoulder as the pair stood in the ensuite's lobby.

Leaning back slightly, Jaimie focused on watery blue eyes, "You'll get no argument from me and thank you for the hickey on my boob."

Tittering briefly, Arizona grinned back at her smiling wife, "Just a loving reminder honey."

With her smile widening, Jaimie lowered her lips to Arizona's in a parting kiss. She broke away three minutes later with tears streaming down her face.

Reaching up, Arizona swiped them away, "Take care of our boys, Sofia and our blob."

"I promise and I'll call you once I land."

"Yes please. I love you with all my heart Jaimie."

"I love you more and don't cry all night long and make yourself sick."

"I'll try, but I may fail that mission."

Grinning, Jaimie initiated another kiss. There was a knock on the door and she reluctantly broke away and dried her eyes, "That will be my ride. Be safe and know you will be in my heart and dreams."

Fighting back a fresh round of tears, Arizona took a moment before replying, "You will be in mine. I love you Jaimie."

"I love you too. See you soon my love."

"Soon honey." Arizona watched as Jaimie collected her bag and unlocked the door.

Standing on the other side was Lars. With a nod, he took Jaimie's luggage and escorted her to the elevator. With a smile and a wave, she was gone once the doors slid closed.

Taking a deep breath, Arizona secured the suite's entrance and headed for the bathroom. Taking a shower, she then prepared for bed and bravely refrained from further crying, just as Jaimie had asked. Smiling, she recalled every second of her wife's unexpected visit and fell into slumber without difficulty.

-o-


	52. Chapter 52

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment. Apologies for the delay, but it could not be avoided. I am posting two chapters today. So without further ado, please enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 52**

Arizona was making her acquaintance with her six medical students when her phone sounded with Jaimie's ring tone. Smiling, she withdrew the device from the pocket of her lab coat and excused herself. Exiting the skills lab and moving into the deserted hallway, she answered, "Hello honey, this is a pleasant surprise."

 _"_ _Hi sweetheart, I'm just about the leave the airport carpark and drive home. Mum and dad are meeting me there with the boys and Sofia."_

"That's good to hear. How was your flight?"

 _"_ _I slept for the majority of it. Someone kind of wore me out before I left."_

Giggling at the insinuation, Arizona admitted, "I went straight to bed for the same reason once you were gone."

 _"_ _I'm pleased you didn't stay up all night. I better let you go and start your training."_

"Thanks for calling and I love you."

 _"_ _I love you too Az. I'll talk you soon my love."_

"I look forward to it honey, bye. Oh, give those gorgeous kids a kiss from me."

 _"_ _I will, keep safe."_

Pocketing her phone, Arizona returned to the training room in high spirits. So set the pattern for her days apart from the Skype sessions at night every two days. On the weekends, Arizona attended social gatherings with work colleagues when not performing surgeries. Before she knew it, Valentine's Day was upon her and after an early morning phone call to Jaimie, Arizona attended the Clinic. The day started with testing and concluded with her supervising one of her students in the OR.

After a successful procedure to repair a birth defect on the eight year old patient, Arizona made her way home and was not prepared for what greeted her on the other side of the door when Lars opened it.

Two blond toddlers and a nine year old brunette were all smiles when they rushed to her squealing, "Mom, mom."

Tears instantly formed as her children hugged her legs and hips, "Oh wow, this is an awesome surprise my babies."

"We flew over in Grandpa's plane," explained Sofia excitedly as Jaimie exited the main bedroom. "We're here for the weekend mom."

"I'm so happy to see you," cried Arizona while her stomach rolled with butterflies when wife smiled at her and waved.

Sauntering over, Jaimie leaned in and kissed Arizona's lips briefly, "Happy Valentines."

"It sure is," retorted Arizona before kneeling and kissing each child on the cheek. "I love you all."

"Love you mom," replied Sofia while the twins chanted, "Lub ou, lub ou."

The new phrase from the boys caused an avalanche of teardrops to cascade down Arizona's face. She embraced the threesome tighter and received another round of pecks.

"I hope you are hungry?" inquired a beaming Jaimie some time later as she picked up Arizona's discarded bag from the floor. "We made pizza."

Releasing her children, Arizona straightened up, "I'm actually starving and wow, it is so good to have you all here with me."

"Mommy and Taylor wanted me to give you a hug," announced Sofia while giving her mother another hug.

"Thank you Sof and you can give them one from me."

"Okay and Mama J got us games to play and movies to watch."

Arizona chuckled as the two toddlers took off for the living area and the blocks already scattered on a play rug, "Awesome. Now tell me all about what you've been up to since we last spoke."

Sofia took great delight in telling her all about dance and soccer practice along with prattling on about her upcoming return to school. In between bites of pizza, Arizona listened intently and giggled when Sofia described how she'd spent time on the yacht fishing with her two grandfathers and uncles. Her daughter's face displayed a gamut of emotions as she retold her adventures while Jordan and Nathaniel concentrated on their food.

Finishing the last of the white wine, Arizona looked around the table and marvelled at how much joy her immediate family provided. A lone tear absconded from her right eye and she smiled when Jaimie reached over and soothingly caressed her left shoulder.

With deepened dimples, Jaimie spoke, "I brought along new photos of Austin. Teddy and Luke even recorded a message for you. I'll show you after dessert."

"He's so cute," proclaimed Sofia enthusiastically before Arizona could respond. "Uncle Luke and Aunt Teddy visited last weekend and Austin peed on Grandma when she changed him. It was so funny the way Grandpa laughed. Grandma didn't talk to him for the whole day and he sulked out in the backyard playing with Olaf."

Chuckling, Arizona shared a snippet from her brother's past, "Your Uncle Tim used to wet your Grandpa all the time when he was a baby. He was nicknamed Sir Pee a Lot until he was potty trained."

Holding onto her sides, Sofia roared with laughter and the twins glanced at her with scrunched up faces before joining in. The scene caused a flood of tears from Arizona as she sought the comfort of Jaimie's shoulder.

"Thank you for visiting with the children. I needed this normalcy with family amid all the chaos of teaching, surgeries and hinky behaviour by some of the locals."

"Hinky?" inquired Jaimie with a fair degree of concern etched on her face. Noting the increase in the volume of tears coming from her wife, she pressed for further information. "Just what are you referring to Arizona?"

Wiping her eyes with a napkin, Arizona locked onto orbs of questioning green, "Yesterday a man arrived at the Clinic carrying a child. When he was asked what the problem was, he became abusive and demanded the Doctors fix his daughter."

Not liking the words coming from Arizona, Jaimie asked, "Is this the incident Lars wishes to speak to me about when the children have gone to sleep?"

"I would assume so. He did plan on calling you tonight, but here you are."

"Okay, we can discuss it later. In the meantime, I'll make dessert."

"Yummy!" cheered Sofia. "Can I help?"

"You most certainly can sweetie," replied Jaimie while standing. "It's banana split time."

There was a commotion from Jordan and Nathaniel as they commenced clapping and Arizona gave Jaimie a quizzical glare.

Rolling her eyes, Jaimie explained, "Our boys are a little addicted to banana splits."

On cue, the toddlers held out their hands and chorused, "Nana, nana yum."

"Oh good grief," whined Arizona before giggling. "They are too gorgeous."

Going to the refrigerator, Jamie and Sofia started to collect the ingredients required. Locating bowls, Jaimie glimpsed at Arizona, "They have their mama's sweet tooth."

"Seriously honey, they seem to like just about all types of food."

"True. They aren't fussy, but dessert appears to be their favourite." Assembling five servings of the treat, Jaimie relayed messages from April, Jackson and others from the hospital.

Arizona listened while watching her sons spoon up the dessert and carefully place it into their mouths. When they were done, she cleaned their faces then placed them back amongst the toys on the floor. "Pick a movie Sof. I'll help Mama J with the dishes then it's bath time."

"Okay mom."

Returning to the kitchen, Arizona goosed Jaimie and smiled when she spun around and locked onto her eyes. "You have no idea how much this visit means to me," she whispered into the shell of Jaimie's left ear while encompassing her waist and patting the four month baby bump.

"I have a fairly good idea my love. Crikey, I miss having you this close."

Tilting her head to the side, Arizona's dimples were on full alert, "Oh, I think we can get much closer."

"Shit, you are killing me woman," jested Jaimie before seizing Arizona's mouth in a searing kiss. Grunting, she pulled on her wife's bottom lip and elicited a deep seeded groan.

Surrendering to the passion flaring between them for several minutes, Arizona suddenly broke the contact and moved over to the sink, "I think we need to cool our jets until later honey."

Dropping her shoulders, Jaimie frowned, "Bloody hell, I'm so turned on right now."

"I am too, but our little angels don't need to see us going at it."

"You have a point sweetheart, so stop looking at me with that feral expression you get before pouncing on me."

Putting the plug into position, Arizona ignored the heat swirling around her nether region and turned on the water, "I would like to do more than pounce you honey, but I will refrain from attacking you until a more suitable time."

"That's awfully kind of you Az," mocked Jaimie prior to collecting the dirty crockery and cutlery.

"I do what I can honey. How were the kids during the flight?"

"Well behaved. They had the flight attendants all fooled with their cuteness and were kept amused."

"That's great and how did you manage to get Carlos' plane."

"I was chatting with Callie and Taylor last week when I mentioned I'd like to surprise you and Callie offered to speak with her dad. Carlos was more than happy to assist. He was already scheduled to fly over to London on business and we travelled with him. He is so good with the children and will be here Monday morning for the return trip."

"He's coming to the hotel?"

"Yes. Carlos is eager to see you and I have the feeling he will be making another donation to the Clinic."

"Awesome," cheered Arizona as she washed the dishes and handed them to Jaimie to dry.

"There's been quite a lot of buzz surrounding the work you have been doing here."

"There has?" inquired Arizona with a furrowed brow.

"The American Journal of Medicine published a story on the Clinic this week and suggested you would be an excellent nomination for this year's Harper Avery Award."

Arizona scoffed at the suggestion, "Yeah right. After all that unpleasant business with Catherine I doubt I would be considered."

"She is no longer on the Board remember and seriously, you deserve to be recognised for your outstanding achievements. You have saved the lives of so many children and actually given them a future. Your training here ensures that work will continue long after you return home. I'm extremely proud of you Arizona."

Noticing the tears in her wife's eyes, Arizona accepted the praise, "Thank you and you made another donation, didn't you?"

"No, the hospital did and Karev sends his gratitude for the revised ECMO procedure you created, as does the Board of Directors."

"Thank you and we better hurry up so we can bathe the kids and spend some quality family time together."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am."

-o-

 **Next chapter is posted!**


	53. Chapter 53

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment.

* * *

 **Chapter 53**

There was a flurry of clothes heading in all directions as Arizona and Jaimie clung to each other and made their way to the king sized bed. Amid lengthy kisses and tender caresses, Arizona positioned herself on top of her wife and brought their torsos together. With their centres in contact, Arizona pushed down her hips and commenced a slow grind into Jaimie's moist vulva. With guttural groans emitting from them both as hardened nipples collided with one another, Arizona leisurely pulled out of the kiss and smiled own at a beaming Jaimie.

"I so missed making love with you," she confessed as Jaimie reached up and cupped her chin.

"Back at you and crikey you feel really good."

"You are my breath," admitted Arizona prior to capturing her lover's lips once more.

As the kiss deepened, Jaimie's hands danced along Arizona's spine and eventually settled on her hips then lazily guided her back and forth creating greater friction. Moments passed and Arizona felt her climax building. When it reached its zenith, she released Jaimie's lips and cried out, "I love you."

In response, Jaimie seized Arizona's mouth and conveyed all her emotion while her body was wracked with a series of shudders. Keeping the pace, the two reunited lovers rode the waves of pleasure until another orgasm gripped their very being.

Once Jaimie regained her senses, she rolled Arizona onto her back. "I missed you," she mumbled while kissing her way towards Arizona's erect nipples. Taking the plump right teat between her lips, Jaimie whirled the tip of the tongue around the stiff node and surrounding areola.

Tumbling into the mind numbing sensation, Arizona's fingertips grasped Jaimie's shoulders and the nails softly raked across the expanse of skin. She felt the goosebumps underneath her touch and grinned. Knowing her wife deprived just as much pleasure while taking the lead; Arizona's labia became damper. Pushing into Jaimie, she found purchase and slowly thrush against the breast on offer.

Grunting, Jaimie let go of the nipple and smiled up at Arizona, "I really like that."

Dimples were on full display as Arizona replied, "So do I honey and you're going to make me come again."

A goofy grin graced Jaimie's features, "That's the plan my love."

Her scheme lasted for several hours and Arizona was snuggled into her chest and drawing designs on her slightly protruding stomach with an index finger as both regulated their breathing.

"Would you like to tell me about your "hinky" situation?" inquired Jaimie while playing with a few threads of blonde hair.

"A father carried his daughter into the Clinic demanding she been seen. He only spoke Chichewa, so Head Nurse Roshin Kabweza informed him he would have to wait until a Doctor became available. She assured him it would only be a minute or two, but he became abusive and threatened the Reception Staff and Roshin."

"Were you present?"

"No, not then, but I was when he returned an hour later."

"He didn't wait?"

"No, he stormed out with the distraught child."

Jaimie's black eyebrows knotted together, "I gather you had a confrontation with him?"

"It was short lived when Lars stepped in before I was physically harmed." Feeling her wife's body tense, Arizona continued, "When Lars directed the man to take a seat in the waiting room, he left his daughter behind and didn't return."

"He abandoned her?"

"Yes."

"Was she even in need of medical assistance?"

"By the time all the commotion had died down, the poor girl was unconscious. We raced her into an examination room and tests revealed she was going into septic shock from internal bleeding. She showed signs of having been assaulted with bruising to her stomach, sides and back, and three broken ribs. Thankfully there were no indications of sexual assault."

"Shit, what's the prognosis?"

"Francis and I took her into surgery and removed a small section of necrotic liver and small bowel. She is very ill, but we are hopeful she will make a full recovery. Police were notified, but they didn't appear to be too interested. "

Shaking her head, Jaimie pointed out, "Unfortunately a child being dumped is a common occurrence for the authorities due to poverty and the inability of parents to care for their offspring."

Tears rimmed Arizona's eyes, "It's a dreadful situation and we don't even have the girl's name. She hadn't woken by the time I left which made it impossible to identify her and find her family. Roshin was told to contact me the minute the patient woke."

"How old do you think she is?"

A heavy sigh drifted from Arizona's lips, "It's hard to ascertain. Aside from her injuries, she is in poor health and undernourished. I'd say she is around four, but that is only a guess."

"That's a shame," uttered Jaimie before laying a gentle kiss upon Arizona's forehead. "I can see you are worried about her."

"I'm just appalled by her father's disregard for his daughter's wellbeing and the fact she has been beaten."

"He's probably the one that inflicted the damage sweetheart and didn't want to be arrested. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Rising up, Arizona locked onto Jaimie's eyes, "She suffered blunt force trauma to the back of her head; her pupils were responsive to light and scans ruled out any damage, but I'd like to impose upon your expertise and perform a Neurological exam on her when she wakes."

A smile ghosted over Jaimie, "I can do that and how about we deal with that once Roshin calls?"

"Okay and I'm sorry work is going to interfere with your visit."

Leaning over, Jaimie pecked Arizona on the tip of her nose, "Think nothing of it my love. We'll play it by ear until your patient is on the road to recovery. Besides, the kids are having fun just being in the same country as you."

Stretching up, Arizona nibbled on Jaimie's chin, "Thank you for understanding and being totally awesome."

"It's my pleasure and now that you seem to have caught your breath, how about we make love again?"

Arizona's heart melted and her arousal sprang into action, "Oh honey that would be my delight." She immediately latched onto her wife's alluring lips and all conversation ceased.

-o-

Arizona and her family were happily indulging in breakfast when Arizona received a call from the Clinic advising her that the unnamed child had awoken. After a mad dash to ready the children, the quintet arrived at the hospital and Sofia and the twins were kept entertained in the daycare room while Arizona and Jaimie rushed towards the surgical ward.

They were met by Roshin in the hallway and she excitedly told them the girl's name was Mishal Ayesu. Her father was Kennedy and the information had been passed onto Police once it was obtained. A search for the man was underway and Mishal was responsive to questions, but was frightened and calling for her father.

Although wanting to share the pleasing news with her wife by way of a hug, Jaimie refrained and gave her a smile instead as Roshin led them to the patient.

Mishal was sitting up and conversing with Doctor Francis Hara in Chichewa, but was shying away from his attempts to take her temperature. Arizona took a deep breath before asking Nurse Kabweza, "Does she speak any English Roshin?"

"Yes and she seems to have understood all I said to her, but as you can see, she is wary of us."

Approaching the bed, Arizona smiled at the child with a bundle of shiny black curls and big expressive brown eyes, "Hello Mishal. My name is Arizona and I am a Doctor. Doctor Hara here helped me make you feel better." As she spoke, the girl focused on her words and Francis was able to take her temperature with a digital ear thermometer during the distraction.

"Down three degrees since the last round of Obs," he acknowledged with a nod.

Pushing back against the pillows, Mishal began to cry, "Bad man Chiso hurt me cos me no go with him. Father no like him. He bring me here."

Relieved that Mishal's parent was not responsible for her injuries, Arizona tentatively reached for her small hand and smiled wider when she received a positive reactional squeeze, "Your father brought you to us yesterday. You were very sick."

A smile spread across the youngster's face, "Me good now?"

"You will be after a few days of rest."

"Where father?"

Not having an answer to the question, Arizona nonetheless didn't want to alarm the child and replied with the only information she had, "Some people are looking for him."

Mishal's face scrunched up with confusion, "He at home?"

"I'm sure he is sweetie and will be here soon to check on you."

Dipping her head several times, Mishal announced, "Me hungry."

Jaimie chuckled and stepped forward, "Hello, I'm Jaimie and a Doctor. Do you mind if I take a look at your head?"

Arizona let go of the girl's hand and took a step back.

"No. It hurt when Chiso hit me with a rock. He say he take me away to work with him."

"He was very naughty and won't be able to do that again," replied Jaimie while accepting a pen light from Arizona. Checking the patient's eyes, she then went through a series of assessments before voicing her diagnosis, "Mishal is fully reactive to all stimuli and apart from the laceration to her skin, I see no further damage, but I would like to do an MRI just to rule out any internal trauma."

"I'll arrange one straight away," offered Doctor Hara while heading for the exit.

"Me good?" inquired Mishal again while reaching out to grasp Arizona's hand.

Holding on tight, Arizona beamed at the patient, "You will have to stay here until you heal, but so far, you are doing well."

The words appeared to gratify the youngster and she smiled, "Okay. No food for days. Father no work, no money."

Saddened by the words, an exhalation escaped from between Arizona's lips, "As soon as we take a picture of your head, you can eat some breakfast."

Dark chocolate eyes glowed, "Good, me see picture?"

"Yes you can."

An orderly entered the room and Arizona dismissed him, "We've got this one, thank you Jacob."

Backing out of the room, the young man nodded, "Yes Doctor."

"Me scared," mumbled Mishal as Jaimie began to wheel the bed out into the hallway.

"I'll be with you every step of the way," replied Arizona as she looked to Jaimie.

In reply, her wife smiled, "So will I."

-o-

Once Mishal was cleared of any fractures or trauma, a meal was delivered to her room while Jaimie spent time with Sofia and the twins. After consuming the porridge, toast and jam, Mishal drifted off and Arizona was joined by Roshin and two men dressed in Police uniform a short time later.

While being introduced to Officers Kafele Namoko and Unika Lawi, Arizona got the distinct impression they were not there to deliver encouraging news.

The older of the two spoke first, "My colleague and I were able to find Mishal's father, but it is not good. We interviewed his neighbours and learned Kennedy got into a confrontation with a known drug supplier Chiso Tangri when he found his daughter beaten in a local area where children play. Kennedy had been unemployed for some time and had only obtained a job as a fisherman that morning. When he got home, Mishal was missing and his next door neighbour informed him she had gone to play with her children and was safe. That was not to be; Chiso had approached her and demanded she go with him to work as a drug courier in the neighbourhood. Witnesses say he assaulted her with a nearby rock when she screamed and refused. He then kicked her several times as she lay on the ground. Kennedy found her minutes afterwards and brought her here to the Clinic."

"Oh dear god," whispered Arizona before Kafele continued.

"Kennedy sought out Tangri and located him at a café. The two men started to argue and Tangri ended up stabbing Kennedy with a knife off the table. We found his body behind the building and arrested Tangri at his home a short time ago. Records show Mishal has no other family and will now have to go to the orphanage when she is better. I am sorry the news is not happy Doctor Robbins."

"I am too, but I am grateful for the information Officers Namoko and Lawi," Arizona responded while keeping tears at bay. "We will inform Mishal of her father's passing when she wakes and contact the appropriate authorities in time."

"I'll show you out," suggested a teary Roshin.

Arizona returned to Mishal's bedside and tenderly caressed her forehead, "I'm so sorry sweet girl."

The touch caused the youngster's eyes to open, "Hello Zona, dinner time?"

The question made Arizona smile even though her heart was breaking, "No, not yet."

Roshin returned and she joined Arizona. Placing a hand on the younger woman's forearm, she remarked, "Mishal, the Police found your father, but he is no longer with us."

"He dead?" queried the patient.

"Yes dear child."

Mishal's face crumbled and the tears began to flow. Both Arizona and Roshin embraced her and offered the child comfort. For several minutes, the trio wept until Mishal grew tired and returned to slumber. Roshin volunteered to stay with her while Arizona headed for the daycare centre.

-o-

Finding her children and others engrossed in a puppet show Jaimie and one of the carers Mesi were putting on; Arizona stood by and observed. Her chest tightened with love for the hundredth time since meeting Jaimie as she held the audience captive with several different voices accompanied with swift movements of the hand marionettes. Arizona gave silent thanks for her good fortune and her stomach rolled with butterflies fluttering about. Her inner musings were interrupted when Nathaniel spotted her and squealed with delight. He stood up and raced to her with outstretched arms.

Bending, Arizona gathered him up and he instantly nuzzled into the side of her neck, "Lub ou mama."

"I love you too," countered Arizona while taking a seat and getting comfortable amongst the group.

Looking up from his position on the floor on Sofia's lap, Jordan waved, "Mama."

Returning the gesture, Arizona never felt so fulfilled or loved. Tears of sorrow pricked the back of her eyes when she considered the small child asleep in a hospital bed that was now without family and facing an unknown future as an orphan.

Sensing his mother was upset, Nathaniel pecked her jaw, "Mummy lub ou too."

"Yes she does Little Man," acknowledged Arizona as she settled back and concentrated on the performance.

-o-

The twins were asleep by the time the laughter and applause faded away. Jaimie helped pack away the props before picking up Jordan and suggesting, "We better get these two back to the hotel."

"I'll grab their nappy bag," offered Sofia. "Not that they needed it."

"They both used the potty?" asked Arizona with a crooked left eyebrow.

"Yes mom then they clapped."

Giggling at the thought, Arizona thanked Mesi and her co-worker Zikomo before heading out.

-o-

Sofia was relaxing on one of the two sofas and reading _"All Creatures Great and Small"_ while Jaimie was reclined against Arizona's chest pretending to watch a movie as her wife lovingly caressed her tummy. Her thoughts were elsewhere and several minutes passed by before she spoke, "You're not into this film, are you?"

"No and neither are you," returned Arizona.

"You got me there sweetheart. I can't but feel bad about Mishal. She has had a shitty start to life and I'm worried what her future will bring."

Bringing her hands up to Jaimie's chest, Arizona embraced her, "Me too."

"While you were talking to your parents on Skype, I called the kitchen and asked if they could organise a picnic lunch for us."

Kissing the top of Jaimie's hair, Arizona asked, "Really, where are we going?"

"To the Clinic; I'd like the kids to meet Mishal and I don't want her to be alone."

Pride gripped Arizona's heart, "You totally rock and I love you so much."

"I love you more and how would you feel about me making some discreet inquiries into adopting Mishal? I know Meredith is familiar with the protocol, so I'll ask for her guidance."

Pecking Jaimie's head again, Arizona gushed, "Oh my gay nerves, I was just about to ask you the same question. We are so on the same track."

Chuckling briefly, Jaimie smoothed her palms over Arizona's arms, "I've always said that about us my love and Mishal just captured my heart with that gorgeous smile of hers."

"She had the same effect on me, and crap that will be five kids."

"It's only a number Az and we have enough love to go round and can handle any challenge together."

"I agree wholeheartedly honey."

There was an audible sigh from the other side of the room before Sofia threw in her two cents worth, "Will you two kiss already and I'd love another sister. Mishal can share my room and have my old toys."

Turning her head, Arizona stared at her daughter, "That is very generous of you Sof and what makes you think Jaimie and I are going to kiss?"

There was a shrug from Sofia before she answered, "You always do after all that love chit chat. Mama and Taylor are the same."

"You are growing up way too fast Young Lady," groused Arizona behind a ginormous smile.

"I'll be ten in three months and because I am so awesome; I'd like a new dress and shoes."

"Okay and what occasion are you shopping for?" inquired Arizona as Jaimie sat up.

"I'd like to look pretty for when Mishal comes home."

Tears exploded from Arizona's eyes and Jaimie was no better, "Come over here my beautiful girl."

"On the way and maybe I could have my ears pierced again."

"We'll see about that one later, but for now, I need a hug. I think Jaime requires one too, but is too busy crying to ask."

"I have enough for everyone," Sofia proudly announced prior to cuddling into her mother. "You pair are awesome parents and Mishal will fit right into our family."

The comment resulted in a three-way hug and an avalanche of tears that lasted for some time.

-o-

Mishal was elated to have visitors for the midday meal and instantly took a liking to Sofia and her brothers. The twins were a picture of concentration while sampling the variety of finger foods on offer while Sofia and Mishal chatted away like they'd known each other for ages.

Arizona caught Jaimie holding back teardrops several times and comforted her with a few well-hidden gooses to her bottom. As a reward, Jaimie was extra attentive that evening in bed once the children had fallen asleep to a storybook reading.

Arizona was left gasping for breath and reaching for Jaimie's hand. Interlocking their fingers, she rasped out, "That was a lot of fun and my toes won't uncurl."

"Serves you right for being so incredibly sexy; I can't help but want you."

"Oh, I gladly take that punishment."

Letting go, Jaimie jumped out of bed and collected the robe lying on the back of an armchair, "You want a drink?"

Stretching, Arizona gazed at her wife, "Yes please and hurry back; I'm not done yet."

A grin the length of the Mississippi adorned Jaimie's face, "Music to me ears."

"Damn, you are stunning with your baby bump," noted Arizona while running her tongue over her bottom lip.

"Cheers my love and when I get back, you can kiss it."

"Why yes I can my Temptress, on my way to your yummy vagina."

"My vagina looks forward to your visit after four weeks solitary confinement," joked Jaimie as she slipped out of the room.

Arizona was left alone to giggle in the dim illumination of the bedroom.

-o-

"Are we seeing Mishal today?" asked Sofia as she dried the last of the breakfast dishes. "I really like her."

"She likes you too," returned Arizona while wiping Jordan's face with a damp cloth. "Would you like to have lunch with her again?"

A brilliant smile formed on Sofia's lips, "Yes mom and maybe we could take her some more colouring books?"

"I think that's an excellent idea," acknowledged Jaimie as she put Nathaniel's feet onto the floor. He took off after his brother and they fell onto the cushioned play mat in the living area.

"What about clothes; does she have any mom?"

"No, not at the Clinic."

"We should go shopping then," Sofia recommended before joining the twins.

Arizona looked to her wife, "She has a point."

"She is one smart cookie. I'll just grab a shower then we can make a move sweetheart."

"All right and I'll let Lars know our plans."

"Okie dokie and expect a visit from his wife on Monday."

"Oh my god, really?"

"Julie is aware of the situation after I spoke with Lars this morning."

Sliding her hands down the curve of Jaimie's bottom, Arizona licked her earlobe, "So that's what you were up to after leaving me delightfully satisfied in bed."

Locking onto Arizona's dilated eyes, Jaimie groaned, "Yes and how about you join me in the bathroom for round two?"

Dimples flashed brightly, "Oh, I think I better; I'm feeling kind of dirty."

"Crikey, that's me done," scoffed Jaimie behind a grin.

"I don't believe so my darling."

Wrapping her arms around Arizona's midriff, Jaimie lifted her up, "I believe you, trust me my water nymph."

Giggling, Arizona pecked along the contours of her wife's throat as she was carried to the main bedroom, "I do loves me some water sports."

"Yes you do and I am more than happy to be your partner."

"I love you Jaimie and we may have to continue onto round three in bed."

"Grrr, I do love you my sexy, beautiful wife."

-o-

 **Next installment soon!**


	54. Chapter 54

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment.

* * *

 **Chapter 54**

Mishal was making good progress Monday morning when the Miller/Robbins clan dropped in to say goodbye. Carlos was in attendance; having arrived at the hotel earlier in the day. He was charming when meeting Mishal and won her over within minutes of arriving at her room. Sofia and the twins delighted in the short visit and there were a few tears from Arizona when saying farewell to her family. Although the teardrops fell with ease, they were accompanied with a smile and the hope of a favourable outcome for Mishal and a continuing problem free pregnancy for Jaimie.

Having made her goodbyes to Jaimie in private before leaving the hotel; Arizona was now eager to finish out her contact and return to Seattle. By day's end, she was exhausted, and after having dinner with Mishal, she read the child a story from one of the books Sofia had given the patient prior to departure and the youngster had fallen asleep rapidly.

During the meal, Arizona revelled in the girl's resilience in dealing with the changes in her short life as she chatted about her father and the meagre life they had shared with an unwavering happiness that broke Arizona's heart. Mishal was unperturbed by her unknown future and appeared to savour her surroundings, no matter how temporary they were.

Earlier in the day, Arizona and Roshin had shared lunch with Mishal and Roshin's sister Alivia had visited. Alivia ran the local orphanage and she took her time in explaining to Mishal the next step in her reintegration to a life without her father. Arizona had stoically stood by and listened while holding onto Mishal small hand. To her credit, Mishal was accepting of her situation, but tears freely fell when she realised Arizona would be travelling home soon and lost to her.

Arizona was no better with her tears and the two hugged for some time as Roshin spoke with Alivia about arrangements.

Once Mishal stopped crying, she asked Arizona if she would visit her after she left for her home. Due to an agreement with Jaimie not to divulge their intention to make an application to adopt; Arizona kept that information from Mishal in case they were unsuccessful and only caused her more heartache. She did however promise to stay in touch with the young girl and that seemed to appease Mishal to no end.

Arizona adhered to a routine of lectures, surgery and consults along with mealtimes and storybook readings with Mishal for the rest of the week. She sadly bid goodbye to Mishal when Alivia arrived the following Monday to pick up the child. Arizona vowed to make time for Mishal and the two parted in a flood of tears.

Returning to the hotel later, Arizona found a magnificent bouquet of flowers perched on the coffee table in the living area. There was large card attached to the wrapping. Smiling at the elegant handwriting of her wife and the precise lettering under Sofia's hand, Arizona burst into laughter as she viewed the scrawl from her sons. Red and blue crayon was spread out upon the cardboard intersecting with the words from Jaimie and Sofia hoping she didn't feel too upset about Mishal being discharged. The simple act of thoughtfulness buoyed Arizona's somewhat fragile emotions as she showered then prepared a light meal before calling Jaimie at home.

With the time zone difference, it was currently six in the morning in Seattle and it didn't take long for Jaimie to answer the call.

 _"_ _Hello sweetheart, it's good to hear from you. How are you feeling?"_

"Hi honey and I'm okay. Thank you for the flowers; they lifted my failing spirits."

 _"_ _You are welcome and I knew you would be down. It was Sofia's idea and as you can see, the boys were keen to contribute. We had the Torres/Gordon clan over for dinner last night and Sofia let out the news concerning Mishal."_

There was an audible gasp filled with anticipation from Arizona, "There's been a decision your end?"

 _"_ _Not at this stage my love and hold onto your horses. It's only been a week since I hired a licenced adoption service provider here via the Department of State and had Charles contact a reputable Attorney in Lilongwe to assist us in navigating the adoption process due to the fact there are no adoption agencies in Malawi. The Ministry of Gender, Child and Community Development has been advised of my interest in adopting Mishal. Bomani Omiata is the name of our Malawian Attorney and he has already lodged the appropriate paperwork with the Magistrates Court. In due course, a Social Worker will be appointed Guardian Ad Litem by the court to investigate Mishal's eligibility for adoption and they will work with the U.S. Embassy in regards to my suitability to be her adoptive parent. Sofia only let out the fact we are attempting to adopt is all."_

Taking a deep breath, Arizona exhaled slowly as her soaring heart crashed and burned, "I see. How did they react?"

Detecting her wife's ambivalence, Jaimie soothed her, _"They are really pleased for us Az and Callie is looking forward to talking to you about it tomorrow when you pair Skype."_

"Okay and sorry for jumping ahead of myself."

 _"_ _It is all good sweetheart,"_ returned Jaimie in a lighter tone. _"As we discussed, the application was submitted under my name only and Charles seems to think there'll be no issues considering the sizeable donation I made to the orphanage my last visit and the fact I am willing to cover all costs incurred by the Social Worker. Once Mishal is in Seattle, you apply for joint adoption and we all live happily ever after."_

Relaxing her shoulders, Arizona quipped, "You make it sound easy honey."

Jaimie went into smarty pants mode, _"Seriously Arizona, don't worry. Leave that all to me this end. Some progress has been made though. I've already had a home assessment from Immigration and passed with flying colours. All the forms_ _used to officially request permission from the U.S. Immigration and Naturalization Service to classify a child in a foreign country, who fits the definition of an "orphan," as an immediate relative of its intended adoptive parents, so that there can be an expedited processing and issuance of a visa to that child, allowing them to be brought into the United States, either after having been adopted abroad, or in order for them to be adopted in the United States have been filed. Just for your own reference, Form I-600 and Form I-600A are for Visa Petition_ _and for Advance Processing of an Orphan Petition with U.S. Department of Homeland Security's U.S. Citizenship and Immigration Services to be found eligible and suitable to_ _adopt_ _._ _T_ _he U.S. Embassy in Lilongwe is onboard and Julie is pushing the application over there on my behalf. Although it takes between two to six months for the process from start to finish, there is a remote possibility Mishal will be here before you."_

"Holy crap, you and Charles have been busy and wow, that is awesome news. I still haven't mentioned anything to Mishal when I visit. If it all goes south, I don't want her hurt again."

 _"_ _I fully understand my love and how has she been?"_

Arizona giggled for a second before answering, "I've been taking along enough supplies for the orphanage each time I go there and have been rubbing scar reduction cream on Mishal's surgical site. I inadvertently discovered she is very ticklish."

 _"_ _Oh, that's so sweet,"_ countered Jaimie with a sigh. _"Crikey, I miss the expression on your face when you laugh."_

"I miss yours and moving right along, Mishal has continued calling me Zona and my parents went into full grandparent phase when I told them about her."

 _"_ _They told me as much last night and you have to disavow all knowledge of what I am about to tell you. You will be receiving some visitors tomorrow who are anxious to meet Mishal."_

Realising her wife was forewarning her of her parents, Arizona chuckled, "I promise to look surprised when they arrive at my door."

 _"_ _Knowing you are still not a fan of being caught unaware, I thought is best to inform you."_

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness, but you have to admit I have grown more accepting over the past few years, especially when it involves you."

There was a titter on the over line, _"I love the reaction you get my love."_

"I haven't stopped smiling since your last visit. It lifted my spirits and I am eager to return home."

 _"_ _I'm the same and benefitted greatly from the sanity break."_

"The sex did wonders too," Arizona boldly confessed in a voice akin to seduction.

 _"_ _I can't argue with that Az and bloody hell, don't do that."_

"Do what?" The innocence of the question was overshadowed by the words sounding as if delivered by someone who had just drunk molten lava.

 _"_ _Drop your tone and get all sexy."_

With a rich peal of laughter, Arizona retorted, "I can't help it. You have that effect on me and I'm missing you so much."

 _"_ _Needless to say, I'm terrible without you. Changing the subject, when Mishal is deemed adoptable and I am eligible to adopt, the High Court will rule if the adoption is to be finalised."_

"You sound extremely optimistic honey."

 _"_ _I have a good feeling about this Az and so far, everything has been positive."_

"I absolutely love that about you."

 _"_ _I love you more and on another happy note; our Little Gentlemen have totally embraced potty training and no longer require a nappy overnight. Dry bums all round for them and not one accident."_

"That's awesome honey."

 _"_ _And the good news continues. Richard is dating a very nice woman from Seattle Pres."_

"Good for him. Have you met her?"

 _"_ _Richard introduced me to Doctor Colleen Parks on Friday. She was attending the hospital for a follow up on a patient she'd referred to Callie for a hip replacement with brittle bones."_

"She's Ortho and why didn't they do the procedure at Pres?"

 _"_ _Doctor Parks is a General Surgeon and felt Callie offered the best option and medical plan for her patient. Her ex-husband is the current Head of Orthopaedic and in her words "he was being a total dick"."_

Giggling at the summation, Arizona asked, "So you like her?"

 _"_ _I do and Richard has a smile on his face that just won't quit and a spring in his step. He has even been singing in the OR. I'm having a dinner party Saturday and Richard is bringing Colleen to meet the others. Poor Bailey has been giving herself a headache in trying to figure out why her is so bouncy."_

"I'm so happy for him."

 _"_ _I am too and Owen is taking Amelia and Tobias on a trip on the yacht Friday."_

"Are they travelling anywhere in particular?"

 _"_ _No, just up and down the west coast for seven days."_

"How are they doing? The last time I spoke with April, she mentioned their relationship was a little strained at work and staff had noticed."

 _"_ _Owen discussed it with me after Bailey advised him to work it out and he accepted blame for trying to push Amy into having another child."_

"She's not keen?"

 _"_ _No and I can understand her reluctance. Her workload has continued to increase since my little invention and the results have been outstanding. This has led to more research from her and she feels on top of her game. She feels guilty enough about not spending adequate time with her family and believes she can't devote any more on a second child. Owen thinks this break will do them good and he plans on telling her the pressure is off."_

"That's a wise move." Arizona heard voices in the background "Are the boys up?"

 _"_ _Yes sweetheart and they're both naked from the waist down."_

Arizona closed her eyes to the image of the two scallywags, "I better let you go attend to them honey."

 _"_ _They've already taken care of business my love and I'm sure you'd like to talk to them before their bath."_

"I certainly would."

There was some giggling and rustling as Jaimie put the phone on speaker and announced, _"Mama is on the phone."_

A grinning Arizona soaked in the cheerfulness as her two sons shrieked with delight.

-o-

Barbara and Daniel stayed with Arizona for a fortnight and she was thrilled when they bonded with Mishal on their first visit to the orphanage. They continued to go daily once Arizona left for work. Daniel was impressed with Lars and they swapped military experiences whenever they spent time together, which usually entailed Julie. Barbara was firmly entrenched in mother hen mode the entire trip and spoiled Mishal and the other fifteen children shamelessly. She formed a friendship with Alivia and assisted during storybook and meal times.

Between her tutoring, surgeries and visits to the children's home, Arizona found herself too busy to miss Seattle. Her scheduled sessions on Skype and phone calls kept her grounded and before too long, Jaimie celebrated her thirty-eighth birthday by arriving in Lilongwe on Monday the twenty third of March.

At five months pregnant, Jaimie was glowing and Arizona was overcome with emotion at the sight of her spouse standing at the door when she answered the knock. She had two hours before she was due to leave for the Clinic, and the majority of that period was taken up with making love and finding a replenished sense of contentment.

Jaimie stayed for three days before having to fly home and take the reins of the ER Department while Owen attended a conference in Los Angeles. Although disappointed by the brevity of the visit, Arizona was nonetheless elated she now only had three more weeks until she could return to Seattle and the life she missed.

During her trip, Jaimie met up with Charles to deal with several consultations with Attorney Bomani Omiata and Social Worker Mesi Faraji. The pair spoke with representatives from the U.S. Embassy as well as the Ministry of Gender, Child and Community Development and the Magistrate presiding over her petition. The sessions had been optimistic and they departed the country with a return date of Wednesday the fifteenth of April for the ruling from the High Court.

The plan was for Jaimie to remain in Lilongwe and travel home with Arizona and hopefully Mishal, on the Saturday. Arizona had decided to take a step back and allowed Jaimie to inform Mishal of the adoption application so as to avoid the authorities from prying into her association with Jaimie. As far as they were concerned Jaime was a single woman making the request and Arizona didn't want to confuse Mishal if she remained in the picture. Instead, she told the girl she was busy with the Clinic and unable to attend the orphanage.

While waiting for the process to run its course, Jaimie had communicated with Mishal via letters, phone calls and the occasional Skype link. Arizona had been relieved when the twosome formed a stronger friendship and deep trust. As the day of judgement drew closer, Arizona was a bundle of nerves when Jaimie turned up at the hotel on Monday the thirteenth.

Opening the door, she took in the sight of her wife's six month baby bump and burst into tears, "Oh my god, you're freaking gorgeous and early."

Grinning akin to a court jester, Jaimie stepped past the threshold and closed the door. Placing her travel bag onto the floor, she reached for Arizona, "Hello my love and if you want, I can leave and come back in two days."

With fathomless dimples on show, Arizona tilted her head to the left, "Don't you dare go and wow, you are simply stunning and totally awesome."

Drawing Arizona onto her chest, albeit slightly sideways to avoid squishing the baby, Jaimie placed a kiss on her head, "Thank you and I have no intentions on going anywhere. I had the opportunity to fly over earlier and took it with both hands. Charles will be here tomorrow morning and he will be sorting out any last minute problems if they occur."

Leaning back, Arizona roamed her eyes over Jaimie's outfit consisting of a mid-length black leather jacket, a pale blue button up shirt, denim jeans and black boots. Her libido soared to great heights and she whimpered, "Seriously, this is a super awesome surprise." Gliding fingertips along the line of Jaimie's jaw, Arizona groaned, "I am so in love with you."

Noting her wife's blackened pupils, Jaimie giggled, "How about you take me straight to bed? I've been craving your touch the entire flight and am more than ready for you to take me."

Requiring no further encouragement, Arizona slipped her hand into Jaimie's and led her to the main bedroom. Still dressed in sleepwear, she was naked before Jaimie had time to remove her jacket.

"Have you been working out?" Jaimie asked as she unbuttoned her shirt and cast an approving eye over her paramour.

Spinning around, Arizona smiled and flexed her arms, "I've been doing extra weight sessions in the gym; you like?"

"Crikey woman, I love," countered Jaimie while making light work of her pants and underwear.

Arizona stood transfixed on her wife's ridiculously athletic frame with fuller breasts and rounded stomach and there was a gush of fluid from her vagina. It coated her inner thighs and she gulped, "Oh dear god, you are a freaking goddess honey."

Bending over, Jaimie slipped off her boots, jeans and socks, "You're the goddess of our family and I can't wait to have you between my legs."

Shivering at the words, Arizona grabbed Jaimie and ushered to the bed. Pulling her in, she gently kissed Jaimie's lips and ran her hands over broad shoulders. The contact picked up pace as Jaimie responded by lowering Arizona onto the mattress.

Getting comfortable on her back, Jaimie broke the kiss and gazed into pools of blue, "Please sweetheart, I need you now."

Foregoing their usual leisurely foreplay, Arizona scooted along the bed and groaned gutturally when Jaimie opened herself to her. Evidence of her heightened arousal glistened upon her hairless mound and puffy labia. Positioning herself between muscular thighs, Arizona dove straight in and captured the somewhat protruding clitoris and surrounding flesh and suckled.

Jaimie jerked in reaction and her hips rose, "That's it my love, make me come."

Close to her own release, Arizona hungrily savoured the abundance of essence seeping from her lover and introduced her tongue to the base of Jaimie's clitoris. Jaimie instantly grabbed Arizona's head and screamed, "Bloody hell, I love you."

Using her left hand, Arizona reached up and sought out Jaimie's erect, plump right nipple. Palming the flesh, she seized the stiff node between two fingers and caringly squeezed.

"I'm coming sweetheart," declared Jaimie moments later. "You're so good Az." Writhing under Arizona's touch, her body tensed then relaxed as a copious amount of liquid covered her partner's face. Without letting go of her grip, Jaimie pleaded, "More baby, I want more."

The entreaty pushed Arizona over the edge and she pressed into the bunched up bedspread for traction as she climaxed. Without missing a beat, she twirled her tongue around the pulsating clitoris and tugged on Jaimie's teat while entered her with three fingers. The tightness gave way to the intrusion and Arizona's well lubricated digits glided back and forth the channel with ease.

Pushing into the penetration, Jaimie huffed, "That's it my love, fill me. Ahh, good Az, so good, love you."

With piston like precision, Arizona's right hand moved at a steady pace while her left tugged on Jaimie's nipple again. The rhythm remained constant until she felt Jaimie clench around her fingers and yell, "Shit!"

It was another twenty minutes and four orgasms later before Arizona found herself perched above her wife's talented lips and holding onto the bedhead. Riding two slender digits, her clitoris was fully engulfed by a warm mouth and the tip manipulated by Jaimie's tongue. Sliding up and down, her head commenced lolling and her inner muscles clamp against the exquisite driving force.

"Love you babe," she managed to gasp out while falling into a chasm of ecstasy. Jaimie's free hand was on her hip and holding her steady as she rode the shuddering climax to its completion.

As the final tremor wracked her being, Arizona was tenderly placed on her side. In a dreamlike state, she barely registered Jaimie spooning in behind her and cupping her left breast. With slow kneading, Jaimie encased the pliant mound and left a trail of wet impressions against Arizona's shoulder blade. "I want you to come again," she mouthed along goose bumped skin.

Wordlessly, Arizona took possession of Jaimie's hand and guided it to her drenched labia. Taking up the offer, Jaimie slid her index and middle fingers between blood infused lips and unhurriedly stroked the still twitching nub. Turning her head to the side, Arizona focused on Jaimie's features. She observed pure bliss and she rose up a fraction to lay calm to smiling lips.

Jaimie's motions remained measured for some time while their kiss deepened. The lover's stayed connected for over twenty minutes before Jaimie switched to a circular pattern accompanied by a flick across the sensitive apex.

Groaning, the sound of Arizona's rapture was muffled by Jaimie's mouth as she rushed toward climax. Lifting her left leg, Jaimie found contact with Arizona's bottom and commenced pushing into the firm muscle.

Arizona broke the kiss and moaned pleasurably, "You are my anchor."

"You are my saviour," Jaimie panted out while dipping fingers into the collection of moisture surrounding Arizona's opening. Returning to her lover's clitoris, she latched onto the base of Arizona's neck and unexpectedly bit down.

The action caused a ripple of delight to course through Arizona and she grabbed Jaimie's hand, "Coming baby."

"Me too" announced Jaimie as her tongue soothed over the reddish blemish she'd left behind.

The two women held on as a tsunami of pleasure flooded over them. Once she settled, Jaimie cradled Arizona's warm mons pubis, "I'm buggered my love."

"So am I thanks to you." Rolling over, Arizona lovingly traced her hand around Jaimie's face, "That was fantastic honey."

"It sure was and I expect more when we finish at the Clinic."

"You're coming with me?"

Nodding, Jaimie gave her wife a coy grin, "I just did."

"Very funny and I like it when you do. By the way, are you finally going to disclose the gender of our unborn child?"

Jaimie's grin expanded, "I bought along the latest scans for you to view and congratulations on holding out and waiting for me to tell you in person instead of over the phone or on Skype."

Rising up onto her elbow, Arizona laughed, "You have known for months and could have told me a long time ago."

"Guilty, but I didn't want you obsessing over them until now."

"As if that didn't happen anyway," scoffed Arizona. "You should never have agreed to my silly request, so out with it."

Jaimie's dimples deepened, "You already know; I told you five months ago my love."

Tears filled blue eyes, "You were right, we're having a girl?"

"Indeed we are and Sofia chose Lilly Barbara as her name."

After a series of languid kisses, Arizona finally voiced her excitement, "I'm so happy honey. Does anyone else know beside Sofia and Lucy?"

"No, just us four. I thought I'd leave the big announcement for your return."

"Thank you and wow." Inching back, Arizona pressed a hand to Jaimie's belly, "Hello Lilly. I'm so pleased to be able to use your name. Oh my god, she just kicked."

Laughing, Jaimie threaded fingers through the side of Arizona's blonde strands, "She was a little slow in kicking for the first time a couple of weeks back and we probably woke her up with all our screaming and movement."

"More than likely honey, but she'll have to get used to her two horny mommies."

"That she will and I'd like to make love to her super sexy mum again."

"Oh honey, you are insatiable."

"Come quench me my love," suggested Jaimie while leaning in for another kiss.

-o-

There was barely enough time for breakfast before Lars arrived to escort the Doctors to the Clinic. Jaimie assisted Francis in the OR before leaving for the orphanage. She returned to the hotel just after four and prepared for sleep. Arizona arrived an hour after that.

Taking a shower, Arizona crawled into the bed and snuggled into Jaimie's naked back. Stirring briefly, Jaimie didn't awake and it didn't take long for Arizona to find dreamtime. Both women slept through until morning.

With another busy morning at the Clinic over, Jaimie set off for the airport with one of Lar's men. Charles was exhausted by the time the trio arrived at the hotel and he went to his room for a nap while Tom drove Jaimie back to the Clinic.

The following three days found Arizona working with Jaimie on several cases and while sharing lunch with her on Friday, she received a phone call from the Harper Avery Foundation advising her she had been nominated for the Avery Award and was expected to attend the ceremony being held in Boston on the twenty fifth of April.

Arizona was speechless and slack jawed while pocketing her phone.

Jaimie placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"I … I … I've been nominated for an Avery."

A gigantic smile formed on Jaimie's lips, "That's brilliant and we are going to celebrate that fact tonight in private. I'd lay a kiss on you right now, but would probably end up in prison, so it will have to wait."

"I look forward to that and can't believe I've been named. Wow, what an honour."

"You look like a stunned mullet my love, but totally deserve the accolade Doctor Robbins. You've done some incredible research and work here as well as at home."

"Thank you and not being able to touch you sucks."

"Yes it does and we will make up for it at the hotel later."

Glancing at her wristwatch, Arizona's eyes popped, "Crap, you need to get to the Courthouse."

"Bloody hell," swore Jaimie while standing. "I'll call you as soon as I have news."

"Thank you and good luck."

"I don't need luck, I have you."

-o-

Jaimie phoned several times only to reach Arizona's voice mail. Assuming her wife was either in a consult or surgery, she counted her losses and went to the hotel to wait and prepare a celebratory dinner for Arizona's Avery Award nomination.

-o-


	55. Chapter 55

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment.

* * *

 **Chapter 55**

Racing through the hotel doorway, Arizona apologised before the door shut, "Sorry I'm so late honey, but there was a farewell cake and speeches." Looking around the deserted foyer and living area, she realised Jaimie was nowhere to seen and her word unheard. Dropping her portfolio onto a nearby side table, Arizona went in search of her wife. After checking in the main bedroom, she located her in the guestroom watching over a sleeping Mishal.

Tears sprung from her eyes when Jaimie turned to face her and she whispered, "Oh my god, we got her."

The expression of wonder on Arizona's face caused tears to puddle in green orbs and Jaimie reached out for her hand, "All the paperwork has been signed and filed. I picked up Mishal's passport, U.S. Immigrant Visa and new Birth Certificate after the High Court handed me her adoption papers. As of three o'clock this afternoon, Mishal Ayesu is officially our little girl."

Arizona was pulled onto Jaimie's chest when approached and bawled into the shoulder on offer, "That's super awesome and I love you so much for making this possible."

"I love you more and it was a team effort. Mishal did really well when the Judge spoke to her about moving to a new country with me. She told him I took care of her and always made time to talk. She also mentioned I made her laugh and was a good person. You would have been proud of her sweetheart."

"I already am honey and of you. Our little family isn't so little anymore."

Tilting her head to the right, Jaimie chuckled for a brief moment as her fingertips raked through Arizona's hair, "Well, you did tell Callie you wanted ten kids, so I am doing all I can to make that dream come true for you."

"I think I will be satisfied with five and for someone who never wanted kids; I believe I have done all right."

"You most certainly have my love and I am so glad I was part of the equation in four of the children's arrivals."

Grinning madly, Arizona leaned back and locked onto Jaimie's sparkling eyes, "Not half as glad as I am."

"It's been a fantastic day Az, and tomorrow we get to take Mishal home with us."

"Best news ever," declared Arizona with a fist punch to the air.

Black eyebrows rose, "What about the Avery nomination?"

"It's only an award I might win, but Mishal is the better prize honey."

"That was so sweet and your dinner is in the oven."

"Sorry for not being here earlier."

"It's fine and apart from toiletries, sleepwear and clothes for tomorrow, we are packed."

"You did all that this afternoon?"

"I most certainly did and I even managed to organise a private jet for the trip home."

"You did?"

"Hey, an Avery Award nom should fly in style."

"Thanks, but I have the feeling there is more to it."

Nodding, Jaimie went into her reasoning, "Mishal is frightened about flying, so I thought a faster flight with less people around would be the way to go."

Cupping her hands against the sides of Jaimie's face, Arizona spoke, "I love your kind heart."

Smiling in return, Jaimie leaned in and smooched Arizona on the nose, "We should adjourn to the kitchen and get you fed before you go all Disney or Hallmark Channel on me."

"You can talk," chastised Arizona before releasing her hold and exiting the room.

Slightly perturbed, Jaimie swiftly followed, "Hey now, I was only joking."

"I'm not angry at you honey," countered Arizona while opening the oven. "I was just making the point that you tend to be mushier than me."

Sliding up to her wife, Jaimie snaked her arms around her waist, "Point taken and Lars will be picking us up at ten in the morning."

"Awesome, we'll have the chance to sleep in."

"Uhm, there is a four year old who might have other ideas sweetheart."

Arizona rolled her eyes, "Crap, I didn't take that into consideration."

Jamie placed a gentle kiss onto Arizona's ear before speaking, "Mishal did say she didn't sleep much last night because she was excited about today, so she may wake later than expected."

As goose bumps exploded from her skin, Arizona grinned, "Let's hope so and do you want to share a shower once I've eaten?"

"Why yes I do my love."

"Winner," hailed Arizona prior to reaching for some oven mitts and moving out of her wife's embrace. "This day is totally awesome."

-o-

 ** _Saturday 18th April_**

An eye rubbing Mishal wandered into the kitchen and stopped when she saw Arizona standing in front of the stove top making pancakes. "Zona!" she called out before running to her.

Dropping the egg flip onto the bench top, Arizona pivoted and gathered up Mishal in one foul swoop, "Hey sweetie, it's so good to see you again."

"Missed you," admitted Mishal as she held on tight.

"I missed you too. Are you hungry?"

Nodding, Mishal pecked Arizona on the cheek, "Go with you and Jaimie in plane."

"Yes sweetie, but first we have breakfast then get ready."

Scanning the room, Mishal's eyebrows knotted together, "Where Jaimie?"

"She's in the shower."

"Oh, me have one of them last night. Jaimie good cook, make me food and me like very much."

Smiling at the girl's enthusiasm for nourishment, Arizona set her down on the floor and busily prepared three plates of scrambled eggs and toast, "Jaimie likes to cook and how about you go sit at the table?"

Staring at the large dining table, Mishal confessed, "Me miss father and me no sit on the floor?"

"No sweetie, we all sit on chairs. Yours is the one with the booster seat and it's okay to miss your dad."

Mishal's face scrunched up and Arizona noted her confusion, so she put down the dishes and lifted her onto the seat.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Would you like a glass of milk or juice?" inquired Arizona as she took her place and reached for a tumbler.

"Milk please," answered Mishal as a jeans and black shirt attired Jaimie strolled into the room.

"Good morning Mishal," she said while taking the chair beside Arizona.

"Good morning and me have eggs and milk."

"I see that. Did you sleep okay?"

"Me did. Bed soft, not hard like ground."

Arizona caught the sob in her throat as she pictured Mishal's previous humble living conditions. She focused on her food and refrained from crying.

Jaimie rested a hand on her wife's thigh and squeezed, "You will have your own bed at your new home."

A radiant smile graced Mishal's face, "Me happy you take me."

"We're happy too," said Arizona while locking eyes with Jaimie.

Scooping up another forkful of egg carefully, Mishal asked, "Me see Sofia, Jordan and Nathaniel?"

"Yes you will sweetie," answered Arizona with watery eyes threatening to burst into a downpour of tears.

"Me like them, you too."

"They'll be excited to see you," explained Jaimie. "But it will be night time when we get home and they'll be asleep."

"Who with them?"

"Their grandparents have been looking after them."

"Zona's parents?"

"That's right."

"Oh, they nice," Mishal returned prior to dropping her head into her hands and letting out a loud sigh. "Me have so much to learn."

Grinning, Jaimie empathised with the youngster, "Yes, but we will help you."

"Thank you," replied a placated Mishal before returning to her meal.

Arizona couldn't help but grin at the interaction and she laughed when Jaimie leaned over and snatched up a forkful of Mishal's eggs. The young girl didn't react with words, she merely copied Jaimie's actions then giggled.

In reply, Jaimie patted her on the head, "It's good to share."

"It fun," replied Mishal before adding, "Me help with clean up."

"That is nice of you to offer," countered Jaimie while standing and collecting plates.

Following Jaimie's lead, Mishal set to work and asked questions about her new house while Arizona packed their remaining possessions.

-o-

Once the Gulfstream jet levelled off to cruising altitude, Arizona assisted Mishal with taking off her seatbelt, "Are you still okay?"

"Me fine, not scared now," returned Mishal, giving the plush kangaroo Jaimie had surprised Arizona with three months previously, another hug.

"That's good sweetie. Would you like to watch a movie?"

Confusion met the question, "What that?"

Realising the child had spent her entire existence excluded from most forms of modern technology, Arizona asked, "Do you know what television is?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Mishal smiled, "Tove next door let me see hers. It fun."

"Well, a movie is just a longer version of a TV show."

"Okay, me like very much. Not watch all the time, only when father not home and Tove look out for me."

Jaimie reached for the viewing screen remote and selected a Disney film. Mishal was engrossed for over an hour before Arizona went into the galley for snacks and drinks. Mishal tentatively tried popcorn and after eating several of the heated kernels, she decided she preferred potato chips. She also relished the chilled bottle of water and the joy displayed on her face filled Arizona' heart with love. She stole Jaimie a glance and smiled at her wife while watching over the impressionable four year old. The sheer delight in discovering new tastes and experiences was humbling and there was a sigh of contentment from her when Arizona retook her seat.

Leaning into Arizona's side, Mishal made eye contact and whispered, "Thank you. Me have fun, movie good."

"I'm glad you are enjoying it sweetie," replied Arizona while locking eyes with Jaimie. She was rewarded with an enormous grin.

By movie's end, Mishal was yawning and Jaimie reclined the seat for her then positioned a cushion under her head, "Have a nap Little One then it will be time to eat when you wake."

With her eyelids drooping, Mishal waved, "Night, night."

Once she was asleep, Arizona and Jaimie sat together and discussed preschool options and the matter of daycare at the hospital as the plane continued its journey.

-o-

 **Up next:** A return to Seattle, a smidgen of tears, good news and a snippet of drama from the past.


	56. Chapter 56

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment. A huge thank you to the regular guest and registered reviewers.

* * *

 **Chapter 56**

It was a tad past eleven thirty Seattle time when an awestruck Mishal was carried into the kitchen on Arizona's hip. Jaimie was busy ferrying luggage into the respective bedrooms as Mishal took in the foreign surroundings with eyes wide open and mouth agape.

Smiling, Arizona strolled down the hallway and into Sofia's room. "You'll be sharing with Sofia when she visits," she explained while setting the youngster onto the newly acquired double bed.

"When that?" Mishal asked as she gained her balance on the mattress.

"Well, tomorrow is Sunday and she will be here Tuesday."

Mishal nodded in understanding as Barbara wandered into the room, "I thought I heard someone in here. Welcome home girls." Embracing Arizona, she kissed her forehead then repeated the gestured when Mishal propelled herself into her arms.

"Me fly in plane," Mishal excitedly gushed before delivering a kiss of her own onto Barbara's cheek. "Me missed you. Me not scared, had Skippy." She emphasised the point by showing her the toy marsupial squished between their bodies.

"He's cute, just like you," returned Barbara.

There was a brief giggle from Mishal, "Me like him and new family. You live here?"

"No sweetie. Daniel and I live a couple of streets away, but visit most days."

The every present smile on Mishal's face expanded, "Good. Zona, me like your home."

"Thank you. How about you have a bath then I'll read you a bedtime story?"

"Oh, me like the books Sofia gave me."

"Awesome and I think she has more for you in the bookshelves."

Turning her attention to Barbara, Mishal inquired, "You help with bath please?"

"I can and I bought you a present."

Mishal's big brown eyes lit up, "You did?"

"I got you some pyjamas in yellow, pink and blue."

"Thank you, can wear tonight?"

"Yes you can. Arizona, you can find them in the room I made in Sofia's dresser. You'll also find the underwear Jaimie purchased last week."

Arizona's eyes misted over with gratitude for all the trouble her mother and wife had gone to in making Mishal's arrival an easy transition, "Thanks mom. We got a few outfits before we left and with those you bought, there should be plenty until the next growth spurt."

"Speaking of which," began Barbara. "You've put on weight sweetie."

"Good food," reasoned the girl with a huge smile before disappearing from the room with Barbara.

Going to the bureau, Arizona laughed when she spied five different pairs of pyjamas.

"What's so funny?" asked Jaimie as she entered the room and approached her wife.

"Mom has gone a little overboard with the nightwear."

"Wait until you check out the closet," suggested Jaimie with a sly grin. "There are shoes, dresses, pants and shirts in all colours. Your mum thought of everything including a toothbrush."

"She's awesome," stated Arizona proudly while turning around. "So are you honey," she added as she embraced Jaimie.

"Thanks and I'm off to check on the boys. I missed the little buggers."

"I'll join you. I need to watch them for a moment and soak up the fact I am finally home with loved ones."

-o-

Once Mishal was tucked up in bed, Arizona and Jaimie sat on either side of her and storybook time commenced. It didn't take long for the overawed child to drift off and after kissing her on the temple, both women slipped out of the room hand in hand.

"I don't know about you, but I'm beat," noted Jaimie as the pair retired to their ensuite and prepared for a shower.

Stepping into the cubicle moments later, Arizona turned to face Jaimie, "It's been a big day and I'm so glad Mishal handled the move so well. She seems fairly comfortable."

Curving the palm of her hand over Arizona's cheek, Jaimie pressed her protruding belly against her spouse's, "There is so much for her to take in and she certainly doesn't appear to have an issue with our relationship."

"She's been very accepting and trusting; especially during our conversation on the plane. She never questioned the fact we are married and parents."

The features of Jaimie's face softened, "We are extremely lucky Az and I've a feeling everything will be fine."

"Your instinct has served us well honey."

Nodding in agreement, Jaimie passed her hands down Arizona's neck, "Crikey, you make my heart sing."

Arizona's own cardio organ melted, "Oh, I adore your idea of foreplay."

Roaring with laughter, Jaimie quipped, "You don't miss a trick and yes, I am aroused."

"It's fortunate that I am in the exact same condition," Arizona huskily replied. "I'm making up for lost time."

"Showers just weren't the same without you," lamented Jaimie while her fingertips grazed over erect nipples.

"Most definitely honey and I'm so happy with our life."

"That's all I want my love," confessed Jaimie before lowering her lips to Arizona's.

-o-

The subsequent week was taken up with Mishal making acquaintance with Jaimie's parents, Tim and Maggie as well as the Torres/Gordon family. Last but not least, were the couple's friends. Although shy at the start, Mishal swiftly warmed to her extended family and took a real shine to Zola. Arizona returned to Grey+Sloan and immediately took back the reins of the Neonatal Department after expressing her gratitude to Taylor for her outstanding work during her absence.

Forging ahead with numerous consults and research, Arizona barely had time to think about the Harper Avery Award until she joined Jaimie, Miranda, Ben, Richard and Colleen on a plane headed for Boston Saturday morning. April and Jackson were scheduled to fly out a few hours later and meet up with them at the prestigious ceremony.

Once Arizona and Jaimie were situated in their suite at the Harbour Side Inn, the couple divested themselves of clothing and snuggled in the king sized bed to enjoy some alone time without the interruption of work or family commitments. Arizona was positioned on her right side and pressed into Jaimie's back. Her left hand was draped over her wife's hip and tenderly caressing the baby bump.

"How are the kids?" she asked in between pecks to Jaimie's left shoulder blade.

"They are great and how did you know I called the house while you were chatting with Bailey?"

"I know you well and you've become rather attached to them this past week."

"Blame the hormones," rationalised Jaimie. "Now shush. I'm savouring the peace and quiet and the fact we are not at work."

"Are you tired honey?"

"Yes. Lilly kicked up a storm last night and kept me awake."

"You should have woken me and I could have put you to sleep," Arizona cheekily offered while smoothing her hand over Jaimie's fuller breast. "It always worked for me."

Giggling softly, Jaimie placed a hand over Arizona's wandering extremity and linked their fingers, "I recall, but to be honest; sex is the last thing on my mind sweetheart. Will you sing to me instead?"

Although disappointed by the request and admission, Arizona nevertheless complied, "Sure baby."

Within minutes, Jaimie was sound asleep and Arizona was watching over her.

-o-

Arizona roused from slumber to the sound of her phone alarm ringing. Remembering she had set it prior to falling asleep, she prised open her eyelids and grinned when Jaimie's face came into view.

Reaching over and past Arizona, Jaimie switched off the annoying device and grumbled, "Whose idea was it to meet the others for pre-award drinks?"

Scrunching up her face, Arizona latched onto Jaimie as she resumed her previous position, "It seemed like a good idea at the time honey," she admitted before delivering a kiss to her wife's throat.

Moaning, Jaimie wrapped an arm around Arizona's shoulder and drew her closer, "A better idea would have been staying in bed for another two hours."

Concerned by her spouse's unusual and somewhat out of character whining, Arizona pulled out of the embrace and studied Jaimie's face for signs of illness, "Are you in pain or feeling nauseous?"

"No, there is nothing the matter with me or the baby. I'm just in need of some decent sleep and sorry for being cranky."

"You're sure everything is fine?"

"Yes my love and we better get ready."

Tracing fingertips over Jaimie's cheek, Arizona smiled and accepted the explanation, "I love you and why don't you go back to sleep and join us at the Convention Centre later?"

"Great plan and I love you so much Az."

Placing a gentle kiss on Jaimie's temple, Arizona left the bed and commenced gathering underwear. Jaime was out to it before she reached the bathroom.

-o-

Jackson was addressing the audience in his mother's absence when a midnight blue dress attired Jaimie took her seat beside Arizona. Leaning in, she took hold of Arizona's hand and apologised, "Sorry I'm late. I had to wait for a bloody taxi."

"It's fine and you haven't missed much. Jackson has only just begun."

Nuzzling into Arizona's ear, Jaimie whispered, "You look sensational in red."

Arizona's skin popped with goosebumps as she cooed, "Thank you and you are amazing."

Miranda cleared her throat and gave Jaimie the sink eye, "Unhand your wife and concentrate on the speech Doctor Miller."

"Yes Chief Party Popper," replied Jaimie as she sat up straight.

Richard scoffed, "Leave the woman be, she's in love."

"Don't you start," warned Bailey behind a smile.

The banter ceased as Jackson commenced listing the nominees and their achievements. The room filled with applause and Arizona received a standing ovation when her name was mentioned. For a fleeting moment the idea she could win the award crossed her mind. It faded as Jackson went on to the next candidate.

Jaimie squeezed her hand, "I hope you have your acceptance speech ready."

Turning her head, Arizona quipped, "I doubt I'll need it. I'm up against some impressive talent."

Jaimie was all smiles and dimples, "I don't and here we go my love."

A broad smile graced Jackson's face and he looked directly at the Grey+Sloan table, "It gives me immense pleasure to present this year's Harper Avery Award to Doctor Arizona Robbins."

The assembled guests stood as one and applauded while Arizona stared at Jaimie, "Crap, I won?"

Embracing her stunned wife, Jaimie's eyes flowed with tears, "Yes you did darling and I'm so proud of you. You better get up to the stage." Giving Arizona a kiss on the lips, she added, "Go be awesome."

Without further ado, Arizona received hugs and words of felicitations from her friends before walking the short distance to Jackson and climbing the stairs. He hugged her firmly with tears in his eyes, "Congratulations Arizona, fully deserved."

"Thank you, but it's kind of surreal."

"Oh it's real all right," countered Jackson as he stepped back and handed her the award. "Enjoy your moment."

Nodding, Arizona found it difficult to speak as tears blurred her vision. Taking her time to collect her thoughts, she made her way to the microphone. Placing the award on the stand, she took a deep breath and began to voice her appreciation for her parents, brother, her lectures and mentors at John Hopkins then went on to express her gratitude to the colleagues at Grey+Sloan whom she described as her family. Wiping away tears, she thanked them for their support during her recovery from the ill-fated plane crash and mentioned the tragic loss of their beloved friends and incredible Surgeons Mark Sloan and Lexie Grey. She took the opportunity to talk about Jerry the pilot and his courage. Continuing, Arizona spoke of Callie and their awesome daughter before turning to her experiences in Malawi and the pride she felt in developing the surgical technique for Short Gut Syndrome and the improvements to the ECMO protocol that benefitted so many Tiny Humans.

She smiled radiantly at Jaimie, "I'd like to close by acknowledging my amazing wife Doctor Miller. Her unwavering support the past four years has given me strength and unconditional love when I believed I was destined to be on my own. Jaimie taught me how to love again and that in time renewed my passion for medicine and particularly research in my chosen fields. I dedicate this award to you Jaimie and the four beautiful children we have been blessed with and the much anticipated child on the way. I love you with all my heart and thank you for the life we share."

The room occupants got to their feet and clapped vigorously as Arizona moved off the dais. She was inundated with well-wishes and took some time to reach her table. Jaimie stood back and allowed the others to speak with Arizona and refreshed her wife's flute of champagne in the interim.

When Arizona finally approached Jaimie, she was gathered up in strong arms and kissed passionately. Relaxing into the clinch, Arizona savoured the emotion pouring from her wife and groaned.

All too soon the connection was broken and Jaimie gazed into her eyes, "I'm incredibly proud of you and caught everything on camera for your parents, Tim and Maggie, and our kids. I am madly in love with you Arizona sexy as hell Robbins."

"I love you the most and I still can't believe I'm an Avery winner."

"It will sink in soon my love," reasoned Jaimie as Jackson formally ended the speech portion of the evening and the twelve piece band started to play. "Would you do me the honour of the first dance my love?" asked Jaimie while holding out her hand.

Gladly accepting, the couple made their way to the dance floor and their friends followed. The ceremony came to an end at midnight, but the celebrations continued back at Arizona and Jaimie's hotel suite. It got a little untidy when Meredith ordered a bottle of tequila. Jaimie naturally abstained from the rounds of shots that ensued and was happy to quietly observe.

-o-

Groaning pitifully, Arizona peeked through the one eye she'd managed to pry open and saw Jaimie was not in bed with her. Vaguely recalling her wife putting her to sleep her favourite way, she was grateful for the water she'd consumed prior to closing her eyes. Absent was a headache, but Arizona was tired. She said as much when she heard Jaimie moving about in the room, "I'm not ready to get up."

"You don't have to Az. Miranda kindly gave you tomorrow off somewhere between the fourth and seventh shot of Don Julio. That woman let loose and even told me to take the day to pamper you. I've spoken to your parents and informed them we are staying an extra night and it's all cool with them. The kids are okay and apparently not missing us at all."

Lifting her head off the pillows, Arizona rolled onto her back and stared at Jaimie's naked form, "Holy crap, you look so good and I am so happy to have you."

Grinning, Jaimie knelt on the end of the mattress and crawled along Arizona's body. Looking down, she shivered when hands cupped her breasts, "I'm delirious to have you in my life."

"And horny, if the stiffness of your nipples is any indication," noted Arizona with a predatory grin.

"Always for you my love and I'm not going to be able to be on top much longer."

"I think we can compromise honey. Lie on your side and let me take care of you."

"Yes please and then I intend on making a Harper Avery Award winner scream."

"I think you did that earlier baby, but I'm up for more in my still drunken state."

"Clever woman and I love you," stated Jaimie before bringing her lips to Arizona's.

-o-

Arizona was propped up against pillows and eating a cheese burger with Jaimie by her side devouring onion rings.

"That hit the spot," declared a sated Jaimie minutes later.

Wiping her mouth with a napkin, Arizona agreed, "It sure did and I definitely needed to refuel."

"No wonder my love; you were insatiable."

"That's because I have an awesome wife who knows how to please me."

"Funny, so do I and how would you like to put that humongous bath to use?"

"I'd like that very much."

"Then maybe we could go for a walk along Boston Common."

"Sounds ideal to me and we could buy the rug rats a gift."

Jaimie soothed a hand over her baby bulge, "You are on sweetheart and I wonder if I can stay underwater with this built in floatation device."

Quirking an eyebrow, Arizona asked the obvious, "Do you plan on holding your breath?"

"I most certainly do, so get a move on my goddess."

Arizona's dimples took a serious dive, "I must say, I am enjoying this pampering business immensely."

"As you should and I get to share the benefits."

"Score!" hailed Arizona while placing her empty plate onto the nightstand. "Oh, before I lose myself to your talented mouth, has Sofia mentioned her upcoming birthday?"

"She only reminded me we owe her a dress and shoes, why?"

"Callie told me Sofia was hoping for a yacht cruise with family and friends."

Jaimie reached for Arizona's right hand and squeezed, "I don't see a problem with that, do you?"

There was an eye roll of indifference from Arizona, "No, but her invite list is fifty names long and I didn't recognise half of them. Callie said two weeks ago there were only twenty friends Sofia wanted to invite."

Thoughts of sexy times in the bath were put on the backburner as the conversation turned serious, "You're concerned Sofia has been pressured into including kids she has no association with?"

"Yes. I realise Sof is popular at school, but some of the girls now on the list are considered trouble by her. They all belong to wealthy families and are quite the little bullies."

Jaimie's eyebrows rose, "Sofia told you all that?"

"Yes and so have other parents. I'm suspicious Jaimie."

"I think you have every reason to be and I'd like to take care of it if you and Callie are agreeable."

"I trust your judgement honey and will speak with Callie Tuesday." Detecting the smirk on her wife's mouth, Arizona continued, "You're already scheming, aren't you?"

"No, not yet. I was just picturing my lips sucking on your clavicle and my hands interwoven with your hair."

Moaning, Arizona's mind returned to sex, "Holy crap, in that case please proceed."

"Yes Doctor Robbins," wisecracked Jaimie while straddling, although somewhat awkwardly, her wife's lap.

"I see foreplay will begin on dry land," Arizona impertinently surmised.

"Indeed burger breath," returned Jaimie snappily while leaning in.

-o-

 **Up next** : Drama and then some!


	57. Chapter 57

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment. A huge thank you to the regular guest and registered reviewers.

* * *

 **Chapter 57**

 _ **Monday 27th April**_

The twins and Mishal were a tsunami of excitement over their interactive toys when received after welcoming Arizona and Jaimie home. The relaxed couple played with the children until nap time then showed a proud Barbara and Daniel Arizona's acceptance speech before bidding them farewell.

Joel and Beverley visited for dinner and the kids squealed with delight during the second viewing of the ceremony. Beverley volunteered for the bedtime reading while Joel chatted to Arizona and Jaimie about using the yacht the following weekend.

The following day, Callie assented to Jaimie investigating the matter of Sofia's increasing guest list and admitted her daughter had been tight lipped when asked about the possibility of being persuaded to add the other names. Sofia had said nothing was wrong and actually pleaded with her mother to not ruin the party or cause trouble. When Arizona discussed the issue with Jaimie at lunch, her spouse told her she'd speak with Sofia that evening during their guitar lesson.

-o-

With dinner over, and the three younger children asleep in bed, Jaimie ushered Sofia into the study and they gathered their guitars from the stands. Once the learning of the B and D chords was mastered, Jaimie closed the music book and put away her instrument.

Sofia returned hers then gave Jaimie a lopsided grin, "Thanks and I suppose this is where you quiz me about my birthday party?"

"First of all, you did really well with the lesson. Secondly, you are very intuitive."

"I knew mom would put you up to it."

"Actually, I volunteered to chat with you. Your mothers are both concerned and didn't want to upset you."

Crossing her arms against her chest, Sofia become indignant, "I really don't want to talk about it Mama J."

"Take a seat Sof," directed Jaimie.

Rolling her eyes, Sofia complied, "I'm not saying anything."

Pulling up a chair, Jaimie sat, "Fine, just listen then. You know your mums only want what is best for you and this sudden inclusion of girls you don't like is troubling them."

Sofia's mouth pursed and the tears in her eyes told Jaimie all she needed to know.

"You've been threatened by Tammy McGuire, haven't you?"

Brown orbs bulged and Sofia's shoulders slumped, "How did you know?"

"I'm observant and noticed she has a large posse at dance class and soccer practice. I became aware of the fact some girls in the group don't make a move unless Tammy approves a few weeks back."

"I know, right," shot back Sofia, now more receptive. "If anyone puts a foot wrong, Tammy belittles them and makes fun of them."

"What did she say to you?"

"Tammy found out from Zola about the party and she handed me a list of extras to invite during recess a couple of weeks ago."

"Go on," urged Jaimie, relieved to have the young girl eager to divulge all.

"I told her no and she pushed me off my seat."

Jaimie quelled her annoyance before asking, "Did she hurt you?"

"I scraped my knee a little when I hit the ground. She tossed the paper at me while I was still down and told me there'd be more accidental falling over if I didn't do as she said."

Although further incensed by the words, Jaimie kept her cool, "Why didn't you inform your mothers?"

"Mama would have kicked Tammy's butt and mom would have yelled at her. Either way, Tammy would still make trouble for me."

"Sweetie, do me a favour and go get the sheet."

Without a verbal response, Sofia left the room and returned seconds later. Handing over the folded paper, she coughed up, "As you know, her mother is the dance instructor, so Tammy can have me cut from the next recital."

"Did Tammy tell you that?"

"Yes," blurted out Sofia. "She can hurt all my friends."

Standing, Jaimie went to the desk and picked up a yellow highlighter pen. Passing it to Sofia, she gave instruction, "Mark off the names of Tammy's cohorts please."

"What will that do?" inquired Sofia as she started to pass the pen over names.

"I'll be sending them party cancellation cards tomorrow then attending dance practice on Friday and having a quiet word or two to the appropriate people"

"That will only make Tammy mad and she will come after me," complained Sofia bitterly.

"I'll handle it and did Tammy mention why she wanted to attend your party?"

"My friend Sally was reading her invite and Tammy snatched it off her. She got all excited over the yacht."

"Have you seen Tammy bullying anyone else?"

Nodding, Sofia went on, "Lots of times at dance and soccer. She's just a rich kid who thinks she's better than everyone else and thinks she is entitled to boss others around."

"From what I have seen of her, that is very obvious. Now I have a second favour for you."

Sofia cast her eyes downwards as Jaimie got to her feet, "You want me to tell my moms everything?"

"Correct. They'll only worry more if you don't."

"All right and thanks."

"Not a problem sweetie."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Kiddo."

"Will you teach me some self-defence in case I need it?"

Smiling down at the young girl, Jaimie bobbed her head, "I can, but only if you promise to use it in emergency situations and your mothers agree?"

"I swear Mama J and I love you."

Embracing Sofia, Jaimie replied, "I love you too, now scoot and go chat with your mum."

-o-

Jaimie was already settled in bed when Arizona exited the ensuite later that evening. "Did Sofia inform you she called Callie?" she inquired while making herself comfortable on the mattress and pulling up the covers.

"She popped in while you were in the shower and mentioned you and Callie were okay with me teaching her some basic moves to protect herself against any further thuggery from Tammy."

Snuggling into Jaimie's left flank, Arizona dropped an arm over her chest, "Awesome and Sofia and I had a really productive chat."

"She told me as much. Listen, I am more than happy to take a backseat in this matter and allow you and Callie to handle things."

"Hopefully Tammy will back off when she realises her goose is cooked after she finds out her party invite has been rescinded and there will be no need for Callie or me to intervene."

Rolling her eyes, Jaimie wasn't as confident, "Somehow I don't think Tammy will take too kindly to the rebuff."

"Crap, I hope not."

"If it goes to shit, I'll speak with Missus McGuire on Friday and organise a meeting for you and Callie with the Principle. I don't want it to get out of hand."

"Sounds like a plan and Callie will be at a conference Friday, so I'm sure she'll be okay with your suggestion."

"I don't want to step on Callie's or your toes where Sofia is concerned."

Lifting her head, Arizona make eye contact with Jaimie and noted the unshed tears, "Hey now, where did that come from? You've never doubted yourself before when it comes to Sofia's welfare."

"No idea. Maybe I'm just tired and talking bullshit."

"You have hardly been guilty of that before honey and are you still having trouble sleeping?"

"Yes."

"Is Lilly overactive again?"

A weary smile registered on Jaimie's face, "Kicking up a blood storm. Would you like to feel?"

Moving her hand downwards and onto her wife's stomach, Arizona beamed, "I see what you mean."

"Can you caress her? She seems to like your touch and will settle."

"I can baby, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

-o-

 _ **Thursday 30th April**_

Arizona had only just stepped out of OR 6 with Alex when her pager went off. Checking the message, she swore, "Shit, 911 in the ER. Can you handle Josh's recovery protocol and speak with his parents while I check this out?"

"Sure thing Boss and I'll keep you posted."

Taking off, Arizona reached the Pit two minutes later and smiled when she saw Jaimie standing by the Nurses' counter, "Hi, did you page me?" Her grin turned to a frown and dread ripped through her heart when her wife turned around with tears in her eyes.

"Yes and I need you to stay calm and focused."

"Crap, is it one of our kids?"

Callie raced up to them and Arizona had her answer, "Oh my god, what's happened to Sofia?"

"She was bought in about five minutes ago after falling at school."

"Which room Jaimie?" asked Callie as her and Arizona's phones rang.

"Two and that will be the school calling."

"Shit," cursed Arizona while reaching for her cell and running into Room 2.

Callie was right behind her telling the person on the phone she was aware of her daughter's accident. Wrapping up her own conversation with the school administrator, Arizona burst into the exam room to find April and Jo working on Sofia. Her child's left forearm was misshaped and Callie reacted first, "Oh baby girl, does it hurt?"

Sofia glanced at her mothers and sobbed, "Yes mama, Tammy pushed me down the stairs."

"Bitch," cussed Arizona under her breath.

"What now?" questioned a shaken Callie.

April interrupted, "Sofia was a spiral fracture of the radius and ulna. Both bones require resetting and a cast."

"Step aside Wilson," ordered Callie, eager to alleviate her daughter's pain.

"Doctor Torres," protested April compassionately. "You can't treat you own child."

"Who says?" demanded Callie angrily.

"You know hospital policies as well as I do," explained April as Arizona placed a hand on her ex-wife's shoulder.

"She's right Callie," Arizona stated while Jo recommenced treatment. "Doctor Wilson was taught by the best, so let her do her job."

Allowing the tension to ebb, Callie agreed, "Okay, but I'm observing."

Sofia's eyelids closed as the sedative April had just administered took affect and Arizona clung to her right foot; offering comfort, "She's in excellent hands Callie."

"I know and I hope Tammy has been arrested for assault."

"She has," said a voice from the doorway.

All heads turned to see two male uniformed Police Officers. The older one continued, "We're looking for Doctors Torres and Robbins."

"That's us," replied the aforementioned duo.

"I'm Officer Tate and this is my partner Officer Quinn. We were called to a disturbance at your daughter's school and were informed she'd been transported here. We'll need to speak to her once she has regained consciousness, but eyewitnesses stated a Tammy McGuire ran up behind her and shoved her down a flight of stairs. The girl has been taken into custody for questioning and her parents notified. Other Officers at the scene are collecting security footage of the incident."

"Sofia told us Tammy was responsible before she went under," noted Arizona with a hint of fury. "This is not the first instance of her hurting our daughter."

Tate motioned to the hallway, "We'll wait outside until Sofia is ready to give us particulars."

"Thank you," responded a grateful Callie while keeping her attention on Jo.

-o-

Once Sofia's arm had been encased in bright pink fibreglass, the Police had a conversation with her before speaking to Callie and Arizona to obtain background information on the situation and confer in regards to the previous attack. Shortly afterwards, a distressed Taylor arrived and accompanied Callie and Sofia home. Arizona took a deep breath and went in search of Jaimie. Even though she had been fully concentrated on Sofia, she did notice the absence of her wife and realised they needed to discuss that fact.

Arizona located Jaimie assessing a patient in cubicle ten and as she advanced, her spouse looked her way and asked, "Did Taylor and Callie leave with Sof?"

"Yes they did. Do you have a minute?"

"Give me ten and I'll meet you in your office."

"See you then."

-o-

Arizona was finishing up some post-operative dictation when a solemn Jaimie entered her workplace. She immediately stopped working and stood. "Before you say a word, what happened to Sofia is not your fault," she stated while approaching Jaimie.

"Seriously Arizona, how can you say that?" remonstrated Jaimie with tears welling behind sad eyes.

"I just did. No one is to blame other than Tammy and her parents. She is a spoilt, rich psycho bitch of a child who has been allowed to reign terror upon other children unchallenged and went too far."

Tears found their way down Jaimie's tortured features, "I can't argue with that, but I put Sofia in harm's way. It was my idea to send out the cards, which in turn set Tammy off on her act of revenge. I should have left well enough alone and not interfered; I had no right to stick my nose into other people's business."

"Please don't honey," soothed Arizona. "You were only trying to help Sofia when she was adamant Callie and I not make any waves."

"And I did a shit job, didn't I? I'm a fucking terrible person and a crap protector."

Arizona's chest tightened with shock, "Whoa, back that bus up. Since when have you been self-depreciative?"

"Since I managed to have your child physically hurt," snapped Jaimie as she turned heel and took off.

Astonished by Jaimie's behaviour and remarks, Arizona remained still for several heartbeats before making her way towards the ER. She was waylaid when paged to the NICU by Alex.

-o-

An hour went by before Arizona made it to the Pit and Jaimie was placing a tablet into its cradle when she pressed a hand to the small of her back, "Are you finished for the day?"

"No. I volunteered to stay behind for a couple of hours while Owen and April are in theatre," answered Jaimie without initiating eye contact.

"In that case I'll see you at home where you and I are discussing you cutting back your hours."

"That won't solve the problem of me making child endangering decisions," lamented Jaimie.

"I'm calling bullshit and leaving."

"Good move; I may hurt you next."

Having heard enough, Arizona seethed, "Snap out of it and get off the pity train."

Rotating, Jaimie gave her wife a death glare, "You should hate me for what I've done."

Putting up her hands in a show of defeat, an upset Arizona objected, "You are talking crap and I am out of here." Retreating, she went to the car park, settled her rage then drove to Callie and Taylor's to check up on Sofia. She also chatted about Jaimie's feelings of guilt and was reassured by Callie that full culpability lay with Tammy and her parents.

-o-

After putting the children to bed, Arizona phoned Jaimie seeking an explanation for her absence. Her call went straight to voicemail, so she called Beverley next.

 _"_ _Hey Arizona,"_ her mother in-law answered after several rings. _"And yes, Jaimie is here."_

"Hi and thank goodness."

 _"_ _She's on a bit of guilt trip and is staying the night."_

"I thought as much. Can you tell her I love her and the kids miss her?"

 _"_ _I may have already mentioned that to her. She's on the phone with Luke at the moment bawling her eyes out. I've never seen her like this Arizona and am worried."_

"I am too and failed to get through to her earlier. I was hoping she had calmed down enough to talk to me, but I was wrong. Did Jaimie say anything to you about being exhausted?"

 _"_ _No, but it's pretty apparent she's not been sleeping."_

Wiping away an errant tear, Arizona sighed loudly, "She blames it on Lilly kicking at night, but most times I have my hand on her tummy and the baby is still."

 _"_ _It sounds like you are onto something Arizona and it's so out of character for Jaimie not to confide in you."_

"I know and I can only wait for her to disclose the truth."

 _"_ _My daughter will come around soon enough and I'm so glad Sofia is okay."_

"Callie has decided to cancel her trip to Hawaii for the symposium and stay home."

 _"_ _Excellent idea and Joel and I are visiting in the morning."_

Exhausted emotionally, Arizona's tone softened, "Sofia will enjoy seeing you."

 _"_ _If you need to talk further, just call and I'll pass on your message to Jaimie dear."_

"Thank you, goodnight Bev."

 _"_ _Goodnight sweetie."_

-o-

Arizona's eyes flew open an hour later when she heard the shower water running. Buoyed by her wife's return, she held off sleep while waiting for Jaimie to come to bed. It was a short interval before Jaimie snuggled into her back and instantly began to weep.

Rolling over, Arizona cradled Jaimie's cheeks, "Hey now, you are going to make yourself sick with all these tears?"

"Sofia could have been more seriously injured or worse," came the distraught reply as Jaimie pressed her face into Arizona's chest.

"She wasn't honey and her arm will be fine when the cast comes off in a month."

"She means to world to me Az and when she was wheeled in the ER, my heart crumbled."

"I know babe and she loves you. I dropped in to see her after work and she asked me to give you a special hug from her."

The words increased Jaimie's tears, "She is such a sweet kid."

"Yes she is and why haven't you been able to sleep?"

Exhaling deeply, Jaimie inched backwards and locked onto questioning blue pools of love, "You're not buying the kicking Lilly story, are you?"

"Not for a second, so out with it?"

Frowning, Jaimie was open with her response, "I've been having nightmares since we returned from Malawi."

Arizona's heartrate sped up, "Oh baby, what about?"

"The poverty the people endure and the children in the Orphanage."

Calming, Arizona let out a sigh, "Thank you for telling me and for coming home."

"I missed you and knew I had no chance of any sleep without you by my side."

Grazing fingertips along her now smiling wife's face, Arizona couldn't help but giggle, "Well, as you saw, I had no such problem sleeping after today's events."

"You were snoring," retorted Jaimie.

Feigned shock registered on Arizona's face, "I was not."

Tilting her head to the left, Jaimie reasoned, "How would you know; you were asleep?"

Relieved Jaimie had stopped crying, Arizona quipped, "Don't tease and no one has ever complained before."

"They were probably too afraid of being struck by a brick and on a more serious note, I apologise for my atrocious behaviour."

"You are forgiven and I want you to chill on your day off tomorrow."

"I will and I'll contact Bailey and Owen to inform them I'll be dropping back to three work days a week and no more on-call duty."

Filled with joy, Arizona pecked Jaimie's temple, "I'm so pleased to hear that honey."

"I had a good chat with Luke and after he berated me for being a complete wanker with you, I accepted the fact I needed to speak with you."

"I'm glad you did."

Yawning, Jaimie admitted, "I'm ready for sleep sweetheart and Lilly would like a tummy rub."

"I can do that and I love you Jaimie. Don't ever lose sight of that or refrain from talking to me. We are a partnership and as such, our number one necessity is communication."

"I will do better," promised Jaimie prior to kissing Arizona then settling onto her back.

-o-

Mishal benefitted greatly from Jaimie being around the house for an extra two days, as did the twins. Jaimie was less tense and tired which in turn, pleased Arizona no end. Lilly's kicking calmed down and Jaimie was able to rest more often.

As Sofia's tenth birthday approached Carlos, Lucia and Aria arrived a week early to spend time with her, Ava, Callie and Taylor. Preparations for a lunch time party on the yacht concluded with Arizona and Callie doing most of the arrangements with able assistance from Barbara, Lucia and Beverley. Jaimie took a backseat even though Sofia has exonerated her from any responsibility when the latter visited a day after the assault.

Arizona was still concerned about Jaimie's non-involvement during the party extravaganza the following weekend which included Carlos and Lucia's present of having their granddaughter's favourite band _"5 Seconds of Summer"_ perform as the entertainment. Sofia was overwhelmed and somewhat stunned whereas the nasty incident with Tammy was swept to the side and totally forgotten about.

Recovery day was spent at the beach house with Sofia wearing plastic wrap over her cast and enjoying the waves alongside, Alex, Luke, Joel, Owen and Callie. Jaimie acted as minder for the other children on the beach and Arizona watched over her from a distance.

The matter of Tammy raised its ugly head on early Monday morning when Arizona, Sofia and Callie were required to attend mediation with a Juvenile Court Judge, Tammy and her parents. The outcome was a hefty fine, a good behaviour bond, family counselling, a change of school and an apology. Sofia was satisfied with the result and appeared content when her mothers dropped her off to school a little past nine.

-o-

"Well hopefully that's the end of that," put forth Arizona as she parked her new red Chevrolet Malibu sedan in her reserved space at the hospital.

"I think it will be," noted Callie with a grin. "The look on the McGuire's faces spoke volumes of their displeasure when the Judge read out the list of complaints from teachers and other students."

Turing off the engine, Arizona unlatched her seatbelt, "The evidence of their daughter's bullying and physical altercations was a genuine shock to them and they were totally remorseful."

"Them grounding her for twelve months was the icing on the cake," submitted Callie while alighting from the vehicle. "I'm just thankful it's all over for Sofia and the other kids."

"I am too," agreed Arizona, collecting her briefcase and shoulder bag from the back seat. "Do you have any idea why Jackson called a Board Meeting for eleven?"

"I heard it's to discuss bringing in a Specialist to treat one of Karev's patients."

Engaging the central locking system, Arizona secured the vehicle and the pair headed for the lobby, "He hasn't spoken to me about it."

"He probably didn't want to bug you while you've been busy," reasoned Callie.

"I guess and we'll know soon enough."

"We will and nice new ride Arizona."

Giving her friend a grin, Arizona explained, "Yeah, I decided to go with a sedan instead of another SUV. Jamie's is big enough for all the family."

"Is Jaimie coming in?"

"Yes and Beverley is babysitting," answered Arizona as the elevator doors slid open.

"Did you end up finding out why Jaimie has distanced herself during this business with Tammy?"

"No. We haven't really had the opportunity to talk about it apart from the fact she originally felt guilty. She assured me she was okay, but her lack of involvement over the weekend tells a different story.

Stepping out of the lift, the twosome walked towards the Attendings' Lounge to collect their lab coats and necessities.

"At least Jaimie is better rested," pointed out Callie before moving to the exit.

"Yes thank goodness and she's really enjoying the extra time at home with the kids."

"That's a bonus and I'll catch up with you soon."

"Bye Cal."

-o-


	58. Chapter 58

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment. A huge thank you to the regular registered & guest reviewers.

 **Chapter 58**

Arizona was reading through a patient file at the NICU Nurses' Station when a familiar hand came to rest upon the hollow of her lower back. Turning around, she grinned at her wife, "Hello, you're early."

With her dimples deepening, Jaimie laughed, "I escaped the house to spend some quiet time with the sexiest Doctor I know."

"I like where this is heading Doctor Miller," enthused Arizona. "And the compliment is gratefully accepted. We can go to my office for at least fifteen minutes."

"That sounds very tempting," replied Jaimie before following Arizona around the corner. Entering the room, she took a seat on the couch and got comfortable."

Sitting beside her, Arizona took hold of her left hand, "Was it a little noisy at home?"

"Your dad had the boys and Mishal all wound up by giving them piggy back rides in the backyard and Olaf was joining in by barking."

Detecting the slight squint of Jaimie's eyes, Arizona inquired, "Do you have a headache?"

"Yes and I'm not interested in taking anything that may harm Lilly's development."

"Honey, there are several options available."

"I'll be fine and before we have to leave, I want to apologise for not being able to get over my feelings of culpability in causing Sofia's broken arm. I also want to thank you for texting the results of the mediation."

"You are welcome for the text and as far as responsibility goes, I don't know what I can say to convince you otherwise."

"I'm just feeling out of sorts Az and will hopefully think differently once Lilly is born and my hormones settle down."

"I hope so too, because I don't like seeing you down."

"I am aware of that and to make it up to you Meredith is taking the children for the weekend while we take a break on the yacht."

Arizona perked up considerably, "Awesome and I'm going to indulge you."

"Yay for me and you can rub my fat feet."

Laughing, Arizona leaned in, "They're not fat honey."

"I love you for saying so, but they are swollen. I'm just thankful my hands haven't become the victims of water retention."

"You should ease up on the house work and elevate your legs more often honey."

"Yes dear," quipped Jaimie as Arizona kissed her cheek.

"Don't be a smartass."

"Yes dear," repeated Jaimie with a smirk.

"You're adorable," stated Arizona huskily before nibbling along the full length of Jaimie's neck.

"Crikey woman, don't be starting something we don't have time for."

"Am I getting to you?" purred Arizona, well aware of the answer.

"You know you are and we best be off to see what Jackson wants."

Huffing, Arizona released Jaimie's hand and stood, "Okay, but I expect to continue making out when I arrive home later."

The smile on Jaimie's face spoke volumes, "I'm all for that as long as I have the energy."

"You better have a nap then."

"Yes dear."

The room was filled with laughter as the couple departed.

-o-

Jackson was the last to arrive at the Conference Room and after greeting Jaimie, he got straight to business. Handing over folders to each Doctor he explained, "I'm seeking approval to contact Craniofacial Surgeon Doctor Boswell at Cedars-Sinai Hospital Los Angeles to head a procedure on three month old Trudy Harris who presented to Doctor Karev with a severe Encephalocele between the forehead and nose. The bulging portion only contains Cerebrospinal Fluid and the overlaying membrane with no brain tissue present. Trudy began suffering seizures yesterday and is now having trouble breathing. Doctor Boswell has made several advancements in her surgical regime the past few years and there is not enough time for someone here to hone the skill required to deal with this level of intrusion. "

There were several audible gasps before Alex spoke, "Seriously dude, do we need her back here? I already told you I'd be happy to go with another Surgeon."

Jaimie looked across the table to Arizona to gauge her reaction. Her wife remained unaffected while staring at the file as Jackson answered, "She's a Rock Star in her field and as you know Karev, it's a difficult case that I am not comfortable with attempting at this stage on my own. Trudy doesn't have the luxury of waiting for a Doctor to become as accomplished as Boswell."

Callie shook her head in scepticism, "That may be true, but she caused a shit storm during her previous visit."

Richard got in on the debate, "That she did, but nonetheless, she is the best in the business in dealing with this type of meningocele on children. Her success rate is outstanding."

Bailey was next, "I know she created a lot of hurt, but we need to be rational and professional in considering what is best for the patient."

"And what about Arizona and Callie's feelings?" questioned Meredith. "Shouldn't they be the ones to decide?"

Getting to her feet, Arizona finally voiced her opinion deadpan, "I don't care if Doctor Boswell comes here. As long as she stays clear of me I have no issue and in the end, Trudy is the priority. Excuse me, but I'm due in surgery in ten."

With those words spoken, she was gone and Callie protested, "I vote we go with whoever is the second best children's Craniofacial Surgeon and avoid any possible awkward moments."

All eyes focused on Jaimie and she realised her comment would hold the most weight. As it stood, the vote was likely to be four to three in favour of seeking assistance from Doctor Boswell, so she remained diplomatic, "When do you plan on doing the procedure Doctor Avery?"

"As soon as possible."

"Seems as Doctor Robbins has indicated she has no concerns, you have a go."

Standing, Callie left in a hurry and Jaimie turned to Jackson, "You better hope Arizona wasn't just blowing wind up our arses and Callie doesn't punch Boswell my friend or you will be donating a hefty sum to both their departments as compensation."

"Got it," agreed Jackson. "I'll make the call right away and let you know when Boswell can be here."

"I appreciate it and Karev, you better be prepared to make amends with Torres and Robbins."

"You got it Boss."

-o-

Concentrating on her seven week old patient, Arizona ignored the long forgotten pain of guilt stabbing at her chest and gave instruction to Doctor Edwards. When the successful Pulmonary Stenosis operation was finished, she raced to the scrub room before speaking with the anxious parents with Stephanie by her side.

Arizona returned to her office and wasn't too surprised to find Jaimie asleep on the sofa. Going to her wife, she bent over and gently kissed her lips.

With a flutter of eyelids, Jaimie woke, "Hi there sweetheart. I wanted to make sure you were feeling okay."

"I'm fine."

With considerable effort, Jaimie sat up, "Are you sure?"

As soon as the words were out, Arizona regretted them, "Fuck! Don't make a big deal out of nothing. It's been close to seven years since I was a cheating whore in this hospital and I am over it."

Shock registered on Jaimie's face as she got up and headed straight for the door.

Arizona stood still and stared at the doorway for several seconds before her brain caught up to her mouth. "Ahh shit, what I done?" she asked herself as her pager sounded. Retrieving it from her coat pocket, she cursed again, "Shit!"

Taking off for the Pit, she was directed to Trauma 2 by Owen when she reached the Nurses' workstation.

"Six year old girl verses car on a pedestrian crossing. Grade 2 liver lac, spleen trauma and bruised kidneys along with open tib/fib fracture of the right leg."

Entering the room just ahead of Owen, Arizona asked, "Has Ortho been paged?"

"Yes and Torres is on her way."

Inspecting the monitors, Arizona moved closer to the patient and pulled on a pair of gloves, "Are the parents here?"

"No. Police are yet to identify her."

Just then a loud beeping began and Arizona gave direction, "Her blood pressure is falling too rapidly, we need to get her to theatre and stop the internal haemorrhaging. Warren, you are with me."

"Yes ma'am."

"We need to go now," emphasised Arizona urgently while releasing the gurney brakes. "Have Doctor Torres redirected to whichever OR is available Nurse O'Shea."

"On it Doctor Robbins.

-o-

Arizona was completing a Splenectomy and Ben was holding the suction tube in place when Callie entered the room.

"Are you right for me to start attending to the leg Arizona?" she asked.

"Yes, the tiny human is stable and blood loss has been halted. I'm just about done with the ruptured spleen and Warren will be closing, so I can assist you."

Setting to work, Callie asked, "Thanks and have you spoken to Jaimie since you left the meeting?"

"Yes and was a total idiot."

"We can talk about it later and Karev mentioned he didn't help by interrupting your last surgery to apologise."

"I'm still annoyed at him and yes, we can chat afterwards. How is Ava doing?"

"Growing way too fast and getting into trouble. Say Warren, when are you and Bailey going to have a child?"

"I'm all for it, but I have to convince my wife first."

Laughing, Callie suggested, "Sounds like you need some advice on how to tame your woman."

"Don't be messing with me Torres, I need all the help I can get lately."

"Then listen carefully," offered Arizona in between giggles.

-o-

Four hours later, Arizona and Callie were informed by Ben that their patient's name was Angela Thomson and her parents were currently in the waiting room. The two Surgeons scrubbed out and Arizona told Callie about Jaimie's reaction after she went a little stupid in her office.

"You need to kiss some serious ass," recommended Callie as the pair headed for the waiting area.

"I know. How are feeling about the whole situation?"

"I have already spoken to Taylor about it and she graciously offered to smack Boswell on our behalf."

"I'd like to do the same thing myself to be honest. I'm sorry the freaking hurt she caused has been dredged up again Callie."

"It's fine and the chances of us running into will be slim."

"I hope so."

After speaking with Mister and Missus Thomson about their daughter's recovery regime, Arizona finished for the day while Callie went to her office.

-o-

When Arizona walked into the house, she was greeted by her mother in the kitchen before she inquired, "Where's Jaimie?"

"Out back with the children and you best leave her be."

"Pardon?" returned a shocked Arizona.

"She was upset when she arrived home and has been crying."

"That's my fault. I was a fool and snapped at her."

"Then you better fix it, but wait until she calms down."

"Say what?"

"Jaimie is angry which is highly unusual for her. That's the reason I am still here. I've prepared dinner and am really concerned about her sweetie. She only got here about two hours ago and didn't say much to me before taking the kids out to the play area."

"I am worried too mom and thanks for being here."

"You're welcome. There's a tuna casserole in the oven and I'll see you tomorrow morning. I've already said goodbye to the children and if you need to talk, call me later."

Hugging her mother, Arizona held back the tears threatening to fall, "I love you and thanks again."

"I love you the most."

After seeing her mother to the door, Arizona checked on dinner than stood at the kitchen window peering out at her family. The tears were victorious in escaping from her eyes as she observed the hunched shoulders of her wife while she played in the sandbox. Heeding her mother's advice, Arizona didn't broach the subject of Boswell until the kids were read to sleep and the dishes were being done.

"Are you ready to talk?" she asked while moving in behind Jaimie and wrapping her arms around slumped shoulders.

Drying the last of the cutlery, Jaimie placed the fork in the drawer and turned around, "There's no need to. You made your position very clear this morning."

"I over reacted. Karev did nothing but apologise and I was mad as hell that he didn't speak to me about the surgery before Jackson. I should never have taken it out on you."

"True, but I've not helped the situation. I admit I've struggled the past two months and have not been myself. Your words bloody hurt, but they also made me wake up to the fact I needed help."

Cupping a hand against Jaimie's jaw, Arizona wept, "The last thing I want to do is hurt you darling and I agree your behaviour has been erratic."

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I was so stunned by our fight that I actually went to see Lucy for a blood test. The results showed an iron, potassium, calcium and protein deficiency. I picked up some tablets on the way home and hope I'll be sorted soon. I really am sorry I didn't check my levels earlier."

"I'm sorry too honey and happy you went to Lucy."

A smile broke out on Jaimie's lips, "I suppose you were too scared to bring it to my attention."

"I thought it would be best if you handled it, but I was wrong to wait so long."

"As far as I am concerned, it's done and we move on. Let's go have a shower and go to bed. I'm beat and ready for sleep."

"Does that mean we get to have exhausted sex?"

Chuckling at the suggestion, Jaimie replied, "It could if you play your cards right in the shower."

"Oh, I love a challenge and you."

"As do I and in future, don't allow me to wallow. I really don't like it."

"I'm not a fan either honey and you certainly seem brighter."

"I feel better and am looking forward to the weekend."

"I am too. No work, no interruptions; just you and me and tons of sex."

Giggling, Jaimie repositioned her body and pressed her lips to Arizona's.

-o-

Jaimie was curled around the contours of Arizona's back and gently running fingertips through waves of blonde hair, "Now that I have fulfilled my wifely duties and satisfied you sexually; can we discuss Boswell?"

"We can and I plan on being nowhere near the hospital on Wednesday when she arrives. I have already organised the day off and have no intention of being in the vicinity of the PICU or NICU until she is gone. I have surgeries and consults booked for Thursday and Friday and will be out of sight."

"Good planning and if you want me to take her out, just give me the word."

Tittering for a moment, Arizona noted, "Funny you should say that. Taylor offered to smack her."

"If Boswell is stupid enough to bother Callie, Taylor will be all over her arse."

"Time will tell, but for now, it's time for sleep."

"I love you so much AZ."

"I love you more and welcome back baby."

"I feel a lot calmer my love."

"It shows and I am happy."

"As am I, goodnight."

"Yes it was honey, night."

-o-

 _ **Wednesday 10th June**_

Striding out of the elevator and onto the surgical floor, Jaimie went directly to the board and searched for Amelia's name. Locating it alongside OR 4, she turned and made her way to the scrub room. Amelia had called Jaimie the day before asking her to assist with the removal of an evasive brain tumour and she was happy to oblige. Approaching her eighth month, Jaimie was only attending the hospital two mornings a week to perform surgeries that were unlikely to keep her on her feet for more than six hours. She no longer worked the Pit or was available for consults. Her job routine was simple: into theatre then out of theatre then home.

Entering the room adjacent to OR 4, Jaimie was taken aback to discover Jackson, Alex and an attractive blonde she assumed was Lauren Boswell scrubbing out and obviously celebrating a successful operation.

Three Surgeons turned to her and Alex's face scrunched up awkwardly. On the other hand, the visiting Attending was all charm and smiles.

"Well hello there, I'm Doctor Lauren Boswell. I didn't realise another beautiful Doctor had joined the ranks of this hospital since my last time here."

Both Jackson and Alex made a hasty retreat in an attempt to avoid the fireworks they were convinced were about to start any second.

Jaimie smirked at them as they rushed past her and remained calm with her reply, "Doctor Jaimie Miller and it's a pleasure to meet someone with your calibre of expertise. I gather your surgery went well."

Blonde eyebrows rose as Lauren dried her hands, "Thank you for the kind words and yes, everything went according to plan. How long have you been here at Grey+Sloan?"

Jaimie couldn't help but cringe on the inside as she watched Boswell's eyes roam to her left hand and sneer when she didn't detect a wedding ring. Keeping her fake smile in place, she answered, "Nearly five years."

With eyes focusing on Jaimie's breasts, Lauren stated, "I haven't had the time to socialise yet. It was straight from the airport and into scrubs for me."

"Then I won't keep you from making acquaintance with those you met previous. I have a procedure in ten minutes and need to prepare."

Blue eyes radiated desire and Boswell made no attempt to hide their condition, "I'm actually all for making new friends. It certainly was nice to meet you Doctor Miller; I hope to see you again soon."

Jaimie nearly faltered when Lauren brushed past her and gave her upper arm a gentle caress. Tempted to slap the offending extremity away, she grinned delightfully instead, "Likewise Doctor Boswell."

-o-

Jaimie wasn't all that surprised to see Lauren sitting in the front row of the packed gallery when she looked up after completing her section of the operation. Knowing the intercom was off, she glanced at Amelia, "It looks like I'm Boswell's next prey."

Chuckling, Amelia scoffed, "She's none too subtle that one and if Arizona was here she'd bitch slap her real good. Come to think of it, I might just do it myself."

"Easy tiger. I've a plan and it doesn't involve violence," warned Jaimie with a giggle. "It was a pleasure to work with you again Doctor Shepherd."

"I always enjoy our time together in the OR Doctor Miller and Boswell has no idea what you are capable of."

Jaimie smugly retorted, "You've got that right and I'll meet up with you in recovery."

"You got it."

-o-

Jaimie feigned shock when she opened the scrub doors to a grinning Lauren, "Hello there, I wasn't expecting to find you on the other side."

"I didn't mean to startle you. Can I interest you in a late lunch?"

"I'm actually finished for the day. With bub on the way, I've cut back my hours."

Running her eyes over Jaimie's body, Boswell replied, "I couldn't help but notice your glow. I must say, you are a very striking woman and I'd like to get to know you better while I am here."

Jaimie put an end to the charade, "That's awfully sweet of you, but I'm married and available."

"Well, you can't blame a girl for tyring and your wife is one lucky lady."

"I'm the lucky one and I must be off."

"Goodbye Doctor Miller."

While strolling down the corridor Jaimie held back the laugh that threatened to be heard. _"What an absolute tool,"_ she thought to herself. Going to the Attendings' Lounge, she changed into street clothes and slipped on her wedding band. Collecting her things, she headed home via the grocery store. After a sterling performance, she decided Lilly and her deserved ice cream after lunch. The three children waiting for her wouldn't say no to banana splits and Jaimie smiled at the thought of Jordan and Nathaniel's love for the treat.

-o-

Arizona was tossing a tennis ball for Olaf in the backyard when Jaimie joined her. As the dog gave chase, Arizona's head turned and she stretched out a hand to her wife, "Hey there, I've been waiting for you. The kids went down for their naps ten minutes ago. Have you eaten yet?"

Taking the hand on offer, Jaimie presented a goofy, lopsided grin, "No I haven't and I was kind of hoping my next meal would be you?"

Dimples became fathomless as Arizona cuddled into Jaimie's side, "You're pretty frisky honey."

Nuzzling into blonde hair, Jaimie confessed, "I'm just flat out horny for my super amazing wife and wish to make love with her before our gorgeous children wake."

Olaf dropped the ball at Jaimie's feet and she reached down to pat his head, "Not right now fella. Your owners are about to get naked and all kinds of sexy."

As if understanding, the dog took off chasing a butterfly and Arizona led the way to the bedroom. Within seconds, both were stripped of their clothing and Jaimie was making good on her wish.

-o-

Letting out a loud sigh of satisfaction, Arizona nuzzled into Jaimie's torso, "Wow! You were super awesome honey."

"I felt inspired by the fortunate life I share with you. I never want you to doubt my commitment to you and our offspring."

"I never have Jaimie and before you tell me about Boswell, Alex called earlier to inform me she was all goo-goo eyed over you and telling him how beautiful you are carrying a child."

Bringing fingers to her mouth, Jaimie pretended to vomit, "Alex is a bugger and Boswell was fairly much Captain Obvious while asking me out to lunch. Beforehand, she lay down what I assume to be, tired old pick-up lines."

"I can't believe she came onto you in front of Jackson and Alex."

"I can and I deflated her ego a tad when I told her I was married and not interested. She did however bounce back and observed my surgery with Amy. Shepherd was all for kicking her arse."

Tittering softly against the skin of Jaimie's chest, Arizona surmised, "I gather you suggested for her to back off as you had other plans."

"Correct my love and we'll see how much of an impact my rebuttal had on her tomorrow. Apparently she's here until Monday to monitor Alex's patient and take Jackson through her revised techniques."

"Yes he told me and don't be too stunned if Lauren seeks you out again."

Slipping a hand under the sheet and caressing Arizona's hip, Jaimie confided, "I'm expecting her to Az and I'll be ready for round three of her plays."

Groaning, Arizona lifted her head and smiled, "I keep telling you this, but honey, I fall in love with you over and over with the way you protect me."

"It's all because I'm deeply in love with you and would do anything to keep what we share safe."

Waggling her eyebrows, Arizona moaned again, "Mmm, maybe you could show me again."

Glancing at the bedside clock, Jaimie pointed out, "We have time my love."

-o-

As Arizona wasn't scheduled for surgery until eleven the following morning; Jaimie had Daniel drop her off at the hospital. Due to her baby girth, she was no longer able to sit behind a steering wheel and drive. At first she found it nothing but an inconvenience, but now, she rather enjoyed being chauffeured around.

Once she was dressed in dark blue scrubs, she met up with Amelia in her office and accompanied her on rounds. Checking on the condition of their surgical patient Gavin Wells, both were pleased with his recovery rate after breezing through a series of Neurological tests.

With Gavin's and his wife's gratitude, Jaimie made her way to the scrub room of OR 6 to link up with Stephanie for a Laparoscopic Inguinal Hernia repair. As she did yesterday, Jaimie glimpsed up at the gallery and Lauren didn't disappoint. The blonde was all smiles and perched front row centre. The game of pursuit continued two hours later when Jaimie left the scrub room with Stephanie.

"You're incredibly gifted Doctor Miller," Boswell purred as she lay a hand on Jaimie's forearm.

Edwards made a bee line for the next set of double doors and Jaimie followed while looking over her shoulder, "Thanks, but still not tempted."

Beside her, Stephanie laughed, "She has no idea who you are, does she?"

"Totally clueless."

Not to be dissuaded from her goal, Lauren gave chase, "Hey wait up Doctor Miller."

"Sorry, no can do. I'm expected in recovery after I speak with our patient's husband."

Undeterred, Boswell caught up, "Maybe we could grab some lunch afterwards?"

Coming to a halt, Jaimie pivoted and glared at Lauren, "You really don't know how to take no for an answer, do you?"

"Not where you are concerned. You are simply breathtaking and your accent is seductive."

"Doctor Boswell, I am ecstatically blissful with my beautiful wife and our amazing children. Why the bloody hell would I even entertain the idea of putting all that at risk for a tumble in the way with you?"

"Because I'm worth it."

"Shit! It's a shame that someone with your surgical skill is so conceited and has to resort to using pathetic and worn out tactics to gain company. Word got around about you being a home wrecker after the damage you did to Doctors Torres and Robbins, so I can't comprehend why you would assume I wouldn't know what kind of person you are. Your lines won't work on me Doctor Boswell, so I suggest you concentrate on the job you've been hired for and may I add, paid handsomely for."

With a furrowed brow, Lauren barked, "Jesus, I was only trying to be friendly and what happened between Arizona and me had nothing to do with her marriage failing. I offered her what she deserved and she snapped it up."

Jaimie shook her head in disbelief, "You set your sights on a woman who was vulnerable and in pain emotionally and physically. You took advantage of her depression and had no regard for her wife and daughter. You are a predator Doctor Boswell and I ask you for the last time to stay away from me."

A sly grin formed on the other woman's lips, "Maybe I should seek out Arizona instead."

"Go your hardest," challenged Jaimie prior to storming off through the doors and catching up with Stephanie.

-o-

Entering her office, Arizona was delighted to see Jaimie seating on the couch and talking on the phone. Waiting for her wife to end the conversation with her mother, she sat down and reached for Jaimie's free hand.

"This is an awesome surprise," she said when Jaimie was done.

"Hello my love and I needed to speak to you before leaving. Our mothers have been informed I'll be late and shock, horror, they're fine with that."

Chortling, Arizona leaned in and pressed the side of her head against Jaimie's, "I'm not shocked at all and what do you want to discuss?"

"Boswell made another play and after I directed a few choice truths her way, she suggested she take another crack at you."

"Oh for fuck's sake, she's a piece of work. What did you actually say to her?"

Taking her time, Jaimie relayed the conversation and Arizona giggled at Stephanie's retreat.

"I think she needs to hurry up and leave before my gorgeous and most protective wife puts a boot up her ass."

"My love, it won't be her arse I will kick. My aim will be more to the front of her anatomy."

Nipping at Jaimie's ear, Arizona cooed, "God I love you and thank you for being so understanding."

"I wasn't to begin with, was I?"

"No, but that was due to your lack of vitamins."

"Cheers for remembering. When is your next operation?"

"I've an hour before I need to scrub in. Any thoughts on how I could put that time to good use?"

With a huge grin, Jaimie quipped, "I am going out on a limb here in suggesting sex."

"Oh, straight to the top of the class honey."

Looking downwards, Jaimie noted, "Your hand squeezing my thigh was a dead set giveaway my love."

Arizona's face exploded into a grin, "Shush, too much talking and not enough kissing."

"Yes dear, happy to comply."


	59. Chapter 59

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment. A huge thank you to the regular reviewers.

* * *

 **Chapter 59**

It was ten minutes past five and Arizona was locking her office door when she sensed someone was watching her. It didn't take a whole lot of guess work to figure out it was Lauren. Turning around with a frown firmly plastered on her lips, Arizona cursed, "Shit! You don't take advice very well, do you?"

Although smiling, Lauren barked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"The last time I spoke to you, I told you to not contact me again, especially if our pathed crossed in a hospital."

"Christ Arizona, it's nearly been seven years since you willing gave yourself to me."

"Oh please, get over yourself. I'm not going to stand here and justify my own stupidity again. I paid a heavy price for falling for your bullshit and learnt my lesson after years of therapy. I have nothing else I want to say to you."

"I only wanted to say hello and see how you are doing is all," backpedalled Lauren sweetly. "I have fond memories of us Arizona and I'm sure you do too."

Rolling her eyes, Arizona ranted, "We had sex once in the dark in an on-call room during a super storm. It was nothing more than a one night stand which was never going to be anything other than that."

Lauren's mouth formed into a smirk and her words spoken with bravado, "It was brilliant sex, but I guess I am out of luck in hoping we could re-enact that wondrous passion. I should just try again with Doctor Miller."

Arizona had heard enough, "You really are shit Lauren. Jaimie has already spurned your advances on several occasions and is not a fool like I was. You are not liked here, so just go."

Before Lauren could respond, Jaimie walked past her and took up position beside Arizona, "You heard Doctor Robbins, just leave while you still can."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a fucking fact," remonstrated Arizona. "I should have seen through your crap when we first met and slapped your face afterwards."

Affronted by the statement, Lauren countered harshly, "Is that because over the span of two days I showed you more attention and treated you like a real woman when your wife couldn't."

"You preyed on me when I was at my lowest, you sanctimonious bitch."

Noticing Arizona's clenched fists, Jaimie moved in closer, "Doctor Boswell, I've just spoken to Doctor Karev and he is extremely satisfied with Trudy's recovery. As such, I'm asking you to cut your visit short and fly back to LA tonight. The Board Members thank you for your outstanding service, but it is no longer required."

"Who are you to tell me to leave?"

Arizona rested a hand on Jaimie's left hip, "Lauren, Doctor Miller owns fifty one percent of the hospital and is the majority shareholder. She has every right to inform you your work is done."

Blue eyes focused on blue as Lauren delivered another salvo, "I see you touching her Arizona. Do you have designs on her?"

"No you tramp," answered Arizona while advancing on a grinning Lauren. "I really should have done this a long time ago." With that said, she hit Lauren across the face with an open right hand, "Jaimie is worth ten of you."

Shocked, Lauren brought a hand to her reddened cheek, "How dare you?"

"No, how dare you?" interjected Jaimie as she gripped Arizona's hand. "By the way, Arizona is my beloved wife and the mother of our three incredible kids. Nothing you have to offer could hold a candle to what we have, so go back to your life in California and ply your games to someone gullible enough to swallow your bullshit."

"You heard her," snarled Arizona. "You're getting too old to be a player Lauren, bye bye to you."

Arizona and Jaimie walked towards the elevators hand in hand and as they moved into the car, Arizona spoke, "Damn, that felt good."

"It looked bloody fantastic too my love and we better not encounter any red lights on the way home. I have plans to ravish you and my parents have the kids, so no disruptions. They dropped me here on their way home."

"I wondered what you were doing here."

"I suspected Boswell would make contact with you, so I came in to speak with Alex and you know the rest."

"You were great and I swear these are the slowest elevators in history."

Pulling her wife into her side, Jaimie looked down at her, "Patience sweetheart; we'll be in bed and naked before you know it."

The returned smile said it all, "Mmm, nude Jaimie is my favourite."

-o-

 _ **0210 hours Monday 20th July**_

A persistent poke in Arizona's right side roused her from a deep sleep. With eyelids half closed, she turned to Jaimie, "What's wrong?"

"Your daughter is making a break for it," replied a heavily panting Jaimie from her sitting position on the side of the mattress. "My water has broken and madam is on her way."

"Holy crap, she's early," blurted out Arizona in full panic mode. All the practice undertaken for this very event went out the window.

Grinning at her wife's reaction, Jaimie noted, "Sweetheart, stay calm and help me into the shower. I refuse to go to hospital smelling of amniotic fluid and drenched to the bone."

Taking a settling breath, Arizona sat up and reached for her prosthetic. Once it was in place, she stood and raced to Jaimie. Offering a shoulder, she assisted her into the bathroom and stripped off the soiled sleepwear with haste. Helping her wife into the shower, an already naked Arizona joined her.

"It was probably all that noisy sex last night that caused Lilly to want to move onto a better rental property," suggested Jaimie with a titter while Arizona lovingly washed her.

"That may be true; you were extremely loud."

Giggling again, Jaimie gripped Arizona's shoulder as another wave of pain engulfed her, "Bloody hell that hurts."

"No shit Sherlock."

Loosening her grip slightly, Jaimie scoffed, "You're very funny sweetheart."

"It's keeping me calm."

Releasing her hold, Jaimie asked, "Can you feel how dilated I am?"

"Not a problem babe. How far apart are the contractions?"

"Hmm, about six minutes and no funny business with your hands."

"I'll try to control myself honey, you just concentrate on your breathing."

"I love you Az."

"I love you too and your four centimetres."

"That's good and bloody hell, I'm having our baby."

"No turning back now honey."

"I wouldn't if I could my love and am ready to get out now."

Within ten minutes, Arizona had called her parents and once they arrived; Arizona ushered Jaimie into her new red Chevrolet Malibu. During the journey, Jaimie phoned her folks then Luke. All were excited with the news and she promised Arizona would contact them with news as soon as possible. It was a moot point considering Beverley and Joel were already halfway dressed and on their way by the time the conversation ended. Her next phone call was to Lucy.

Once Arizona pulled up in front of the ER entrance, she ran inside and came back with a wheelchair and several staff members. Making a bee line for the birthing room suites, Lucy and Alex met them there several minutes later. After a swift update, Arizona stood by while Jaimie was examined.

"You're progressing nicely Jaimie," announced Lucy. "You're at seven centimetres."

"Not long now honey," cheered Arizona while filling out paperwork.

"It seems that Lilly doesn't want to wait any longer to meet her family," returned Jaimie in between short breaths.

Handing the Nurse the clipboard, Arizona moved next to Lucy to assess the situation, but stopped short when Jaimie urged, "Sweetheart, please don't look at my vagina. You may never want to go near it again."

Giggling at the absurdity of the words, Arizona dismissed the request, "Don't be silly. You watched the twins pop out and had no issue."

"True, but let's err on the side of caution, shall we?"

Stepping away, Arizona neared Jaimie and took hold of her hand, "Okay. Is there anything you need?"

"Iced water would be great. My throat is dry."

"I'll go grab some and be right back."

"Make it quick Arizona," warned Lucy. "Lilly is moving fast."

"You got it." Bending over, Arizona squeezed Jaimie's hand and kissed her tenderly, "I love you baby."

"I love you too Az and shit, there's another contraction."

Taking off, Arizona returned in under two minutes, "Your parents are outside with Alex and there was a message on my phone from Tim. He's just brought Maggie in; she's gone into labour too."

"Who would have thunk it? I'm early and Maggie is late," bemused Jaimie as she noticed Arizona wasn't carrying a drink. "Sweetheart, can you please call your parents and have them contact Richard and ask him to babysit so they can be here for Tim and Maggie?"

"Already done and I'll fetch your ice this time."

"It's all good my love."

There was another kiss before Arizona disappeared again.

-o-

Jaimie was nine centimetres dilated when Arizona returned. She took a glimpse of Jaimie's pelvic area and cried, "Holy crap, Lilly is almost here and don't worry honey, you are looking good."

Jaimie chuckled briefly and offered a thumbs up gesture, "Cheers for the sterling compliment, but I need your hand to hold. What took you so long?"

"Oops sorry, I may have dropped in to see how Maggie is doing."

"And?" prompted Jaimie as she held on tightly.

"She is only dilated two centimetres. Would you like a drink now?"

"Yes please. Are your parents on the way?"

Bringing the straw to Jaimie's lips, Arizona replied, "They are and Richard and Colleen are delighted for us, Tim and Maggie, and were more than happy to mind the kids."

"That's great and can you call our friends at a more reasonable hour?"

"I can and you are doing so well honey."

Popping her head up, Lucy grinned, "You're crowning Jaimie. I want you to push with the next contraction."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am and here we go." With a grunt followed by short gasps, Jaimie gave it all she had.

"Excellent work," praised Lucy. "Lilly's shoulders are just about to appear."

That snippet of news started the waterworks for Arizona and Jaimie soon followed.

"Push again," advised Lucy.

Jaimie did and seconds later the room was filled with a lusty wail.

"She's perfect ladies," declared Lucy tearfully while handing the squirming newborn over to a Nurse. "Angela will just clean her up and do all the necessary tests before you can hold her."

Arizona leaned in and kissed Jaimie's trembling lips. The contact lasted until Angela placed the fidgeting baby onto Jaimie's chest, "Lilly scored a ten on the APGAR Scale. She is twenty two inches long and weighs a healthy six pounds and eight ounces. Congratulations Doctors."

Nodding, Arizona mumbled, "Thanks." Looking down at her daughter, she bawled, "Good grief honey, she's beautiful. I'm so proud of you."

Staring at the bundle of sparse black hair and reddish skin, Jaimie fell in love instantly and she was overcome with joy, "Bloody hell, we make gorgeous babies Az."

"We sure do honey. I love you so much."

"I love you and I'm so relieved Lilly is safe."

Running fingers through the fine hair atop the now sleeping infant's head, Arizona grinned madly, "There was never a doubt honey. How do you feel?"

"Tired, but really happy. How are you?"

"Overwhelmed and elated and just incredibly stunned to have our beautiful daughter here. Thank you so much honey."

Taking her eyes off the baby, Jaimie cast them downwards, "Hey Lucy, I'm about to push again, so how am I doing down your end?"

After chuckling, Lucy replied, "You're a champion and I only needed a small cut. I'll attend to that once the afterbirth is out … and here it is. Good job Jaimie and congratulations to you both."

"It was your superb coaching Doc and we are totally grateful for all your assistance." Yawning, Jaimie added, "I think I'll just take a little nap."

Laying a gently peck on her wife's forehead, Arizona cooed, "Go right ahead honey. Lilly and I will be waiting."

"I now understand the euphoria of giving birth; she's a miracle Az."

Arizona was all smiles and dimples, "I know, right. It changes you and the way you view priorities. Rest baby and when you wake, you'll be in a room."

With another yawn, Jaimie closed her eyes, "Love you and our family."

-o-

Arizona was holding a sleeping Lilly and seated on a recliner when Callie, Taylor and Sofia entered Jaimie's room. Sofia immediately looked to the empty bed, "Where's Mama J?"

"She's in the bathroom having a shower," answered Arizona.

"Okay. Can I see Lilly?"

"Of course you can sweetie," replied Arizona while glancing at Callie and Taylor. "Hello you two and where is Ava?"

"Meredith is minding her," responded Taylor as she drew closer. "Oh Arizona, she is gorgeous and looks just like Jaimie."

Beaming, tears filled Arizona's eyes, "Yes she does. Sofia, would you like to hold your sister?"

Brown eyes bulged, "Yes please mom."

"Sit in the other chair and mommy can pass her to you."

Callie gathered up the baby and sobbed, "Wow Arizona, congratulations; Lilly is beautiful. How was the delivery?"

"Fast and Jaimie was awesome."

"That's good," returned Callie as she placed Lilly into Sofia's arms.

"I love her," remarked Sofia humbly. "Hello Lilly. I'm your big sister and we are going to be besties when you are older."

Fuelled by sheer emotion, Arizona wiped away an avalanche of teardrops, "I'm sure you will be Sofia." Standing, she embraced Callie, "Thank you for bringing Sofia."

"You are welcome and seriously, you and Jaimie produce stunning offspring."

"Thanks, and we are done now." Stepping out of the clinch, Arizona hugged Taylor, "What about you guys?"

Callie gave her wife a cheesy grin, "It's open for discussion and you know how I loves me some baby."

Giggling, Arizona nodded, "I do recall."

Gliding a hand over her spouse's hip, Taylor commented, "We will see. We have a present at home for Lilly and will drop it off tomorrow."

"Thank you and Lilly definitely completes the Miller-Robbins clan."

"Don't be too hasty sweetheart," quipped Jaimie while exiting the ensuite. "I may have other ideas in the future."

"We can chat about it later honey and I am more than content with our little tribe."

Approaching her friends, Jaimie hugged them both, "Thanks for visiting and dropping off Sofia."

"We wouldn't have been able to leave the house without her," joked Taylor. "She's been so excited about finally meeting Lilly and spending the night here."

Sofia gave a little squeal of delight, "Mama J, Lilly's awake. She had green eyes like you."

Leaning over, Jaimie kissed Sofia on the top of her head, "Yes she does Little Miss and I better feed her before she cries."

"We'll leave you to it and see you in the morning," said Callie while reaching for Taylor's hand. "You behave Sofia."

Rolling her eyes, Sofia shook her head, "You know I will mama. Can you give Ava a kiss goodnight for me?"

"Yes Baby Boo."

"I love you mommy and Mama T."

"We love you too," came to collective response from Callie and Taylor.

With hugs and kisses, they were gone and Sofia turned to Arizona, "Mom, are you taking me to school?"

"I am and Grandpa Daniel is picking you up. He'll bring you back here with Grandma."

"Awesome," hailed Sofia as Jaimie scooped up Lilly then settled in the chair vacated by Arizona. "I hope she brings ice cream for dessert"

"I'll pass on your request," suggested Arizona with a chuckle.

With her full attention on Lilly, Sofia inquired, "Thank you. Can we go see Uncle Tim and Auntie Maggie soon?"

"I'm sure they'd like to see you Sof."

"Their baby hasn't arrived yet?"

"No, but it won't be long."

The smile on Sofia's face was nothing short of brilliant, "There's babies everywhere; you may need a bigger car."

Tittering at her daughter's logic, Arizona agreed, "There certainly true sweetie. Are you ready to go visit?"

"Ready to roll mom."

Jaimie and Lilly received kisses before Arizona and Sofia left to check on Tim and Maggie.

-o-

 _ **Tuesday 21st July**_

Thomas Daniel Robbins eventually arrived at two minutes past midnight weighing in at seven pounds two ounces and measuring twenty three inches. His weepy father joked he'd be a runner and break hearts with his blue eyes, caramel skin tone and golden blonde hair. Proud grandparents Daniel and Barbara were a crying mess when introduced to their grandson and Arizona wasn't much better. Sofia was a bundle of hyped-up exhilaration as was Jaimie when she was cleared for discharge eight hours later.

Arizona proudly exited the hospital with her wife and two daughters amid well wishes from staff and friends. When the foursome arrived home, Beverley was there to greet them along with the twins, Mishal and Olaf. Tears flowed from Arizona as she settled Lilly into her crib in the nursery then Jaimie into their bed.

Jaimie reached for her hand and offered, "Once I have a kip, I'll be good to go sweetheart." There was an eyebrow wiggle followed by a smirk.

Arizona's libido sprang to life, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Oh good god; I've been ready since yesterday and look forward to our alone time."

Grinning madly, Jaimie pulled Arizona downwards and kissed her passionately. A groan escaped Arizona's lips as her hands gripped the back of Jaimie's head. Nap time was postponed once Jaimie had managed to undress her giggling wife.

-o-

Beverley was supervising the children as they played on the gym when Arizona joined her in the backyard. "Is Jaimie sleeping," the older woman asked.

"Yes and so is Lilly."

Glancing at her wristwatch, Beverley chuckled, "It took a while."

"Uhm yes," muttered a blushing and somewhat flustered Arizona.

"Ahh, the jubilation of childbirth; I remember it well."

"I'm sure Jaimie will too," bragged Arizona unashamedly. "Sofia, it's time to leave for school sweetie."

"Yes mom. See you later Sis and Bros," the eldest child said while dusting sand from her pants.

"Bye, bye," replied the boys with a wave.

There was a hug from Mishal and a question, "We play later sister?"

"Yes we will, love you."

"Me love you," countered Mishal.

"Lub you," chorused Jordan and Nathaniel before returning to the construction they were working on.

Arizona turned to her mother in-law and blubbered, "Crap, that's so sweet."

"They're wonderful love and a credit to their parents."

"Cry baby," taunted Sofia before taking her mother's hand. "I love you Grandma Bev," she added.

"Oh pooh," uttered Beverley as she teared up. "I love you too Sofia."

"I'll be back soon," declared Arizona. "You're an awesome sister Sof."

"I learnt from my four moms. Can Zola and Emma sleep over tonight?"

"I'll check with their mothers."

"Cool and they'll adore Lilly."

"I'm sure they will. Go grab your bag and meet me at the car."

"Roger that mom."

"You're too cute girl, now move it."

-o-


	60. Chapter 60

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment. A huge thank you to the regular reviewers for sharing their thoughts.

* * *

 **Chapter 60**

The Miller-Robbins household continued to be a hive of activity the following seven days as visitors came and went. Arizona and Jaimie eased into a daily routine that took care of all the family members' needs and relished the time they spent together.

Tim and Maggie thrived as parents to Thomas and on Monday the third day of August, Arizona returned to work.

While doing rounds, a grinning Alex approached and joined in the presentation of patients' histories and upcoming surgical plans or treatments. Once the charts were returned to the Nurses' Station, Arizona grabbed Alex by the arm and led him into her office.

"Okay Karev, out with it," she demanded. "You've been smiling so much that it's beginning to scare me."

"Relax Boss, I'm just super happy."

Putting his words and expression together, Arizona blurted out, "Oh my god … Lucy is pregnant."

Tears brimmed Alex's eyes as he nodded, "Yes she is and we couldn't be happier."

"Oh wow, I'm so pleased for the two of you," rejoiced Arizona while hugging her friend.

"Lucy's family is flying in for the weekend and we'll be telling them our awesome news. We were hoping we could have the use of the yacht Saturday night for a party."

"I'll check with Jaimie, but I believe it's free. You know she'll want to help out with things."

"That's great and how is she doing?"

Arizona's face nearly hurt from the huge smile forming on her lips, "Unbelievably well. She's already working out and is her old self again."

"Super cool dude and Lucy and I would like you and Jaimie to be godmothers to our kid along with Meredith."

"We'd be honoured Alex and congratulations."

"Thanks and Lucy will officially be asking Jaimie when she brings Lilly in for her first check-up."

Wiping away several tears of joy, Arizona blubbered, "Awesome."

"We better get a move on and get to OR 3," suggested Alex with a swipe to his eyes with the sleeve of his lab coat.

"We should," acknowledged Arizona before giving him a fist punch. "You are going to be a kick ass father."

-o-

Callie's fortieth birthday at the beach house was celebrated by family and friends with the guest of honour announcing she and Taylor were expecting another baby sometime early in February. The news was happily received and the festivities raged on until the early morning hours. As was their habit, Arizona and Jaimie marked the occasion in their bedroom once they retired.

After lunch the next day, Arizona took Luke, Teddy and Austin directly to the airport and arrived home to Seattle to find Jaimie attempting to pacify two tantrum throwing twins later in the afternoon.

Going to a foot stamping Jordan, she picked him up and asked her wife, "What's happened?"

"They both have gum infections," replied Jaimie who was holding a squirming Nathaniel. "It started when they woke up from their nap. They've been asking for you."

Jordan nuzzled into the side of Arizona's neck and whimpered, "Mom, mom."

"Oh sweetie," she calmly said while placing the back of her hand on his forehead. Looking to Jaimie she inquired, "Have you tried an ice block?"

"Been there, but we ran out. Both have a fever and their ears are red."

"Mom, mom," wailed Jordan while clinging to his mother's shirt.

"I know it hurts Little Man," soothed Arizona. "I'll call the pharmacy with a prescription for antibiotics."

"Already done," began Jaimie as Nathaniel let out a blood curdling scream. "Your dad is picking it up and two boxes of ice blocks as we speak. Mishal is with him. She got really upset when these two started crying and it was hard to comfort her too. Thankfully Lilly is sound asleep, so I called your parents for help. Your mum is over at Tim's and your dad got here as fast as he could."

Rubbing Jordon's back, Arizona paced the floor, "I feel so useless."

"You're not alone my love. I put two wash cloths in the freezer a couple of minutes ago and they should be cold enough for the boys to suck on."

"Brilliant idea honey; I'll go grab them."

-o-

As the twins began to quieten down, Daniel and Mishal raced through the garage door and Arizona sighed, "Thanks dad and Mishal."

"You're welcome Pumpkin and I see they've found some relief."

"It will only be short term," pointed out Jaimie. "We better dose them with medicine and see how it goes."

Mishal took off for the sink, "Me get their cups mommies."

Arizona stared at Jaimie and her heart filled with love, "She called us mommy."

Returning the smile, Jaimie teared up, "She's so bloody cute."

Daniel chuckled at their response, "She used that term with me. She's very concerned about her brothers."

"Hopefully they'll be on the road to recovery soon enough," said Arizona as Mishal appeared with two plastic cups of water. "Thank you sweetie."

Opening the paper bag he was holding, Daniel prepared the first eyedropper of serum. He swiftly followed with a second and approached Jordan. Both toddlers readily accepted the medication then drank a full cup of water. Neither of them cried before returning to the cloths.

"Do you need anything else girls?" inquired Daniel after kissing the twins on the head.

"I think we have it covered now, thanks again dad."

"It's not a problem and your mothers would like an update A-sap."

Giggling, Jaimie remarked, "I'm surprised the two of them aren't on their way here."

"I diplomatically ceased that endeavour and will see you both tomorrow morning. I'll see myself out."

"Bye dad."

"Bye, bye Grandpa."

Giving Mishal a hug, Daniel left and Arizona went into the living room and got comfortable in an armchair. Doing the same, Jaimie looked to Mishal, "Little Miss, can you please refill your brothers' cups with iced water?"

"Yes mommy, on it."

Hearing her use one of Jaimie's phrases, Arizona couldn't help but sniffle back a tear or two.

A smiling Jaimie winked at her, "There's always good after the bad sweetheart."

"So it would seem and Nathaniel's eyes are closed."

"Jordan's are too. They must have been exhausted."

"I can't believe Lilly slept through all the noise. How long has she been down for?"

Mishal came back into the room and immediately noted, "We have to be quiet, they asleep."

Whispering, Jaimie nodded, "About an hour."

"Me no sleep," explained an eye rubbing Mishal in a soft tone while placing the drinks on the coffee table. "Brothers too sad."

"They are much better now sweetie," offered Arizona along with a soft caress to Mishal's head. "If you go get a book, you can jump up on the couch and I'll read to you."

"Yes please, me tired."

"You're a very good sister," Arizona commented proudly behind a radiant smile.

"Me love them and you mommies."

"We love you too," returned Arizona and Jaimie together.

Despite her tiredness, Mishal grinned and skipped out of the room, "Me get book now."

Looking to her wife, Arizona remarked, "We are so blessed Jaimie."

"Yes we are and I am fulfilled."

"So am I and I love you."

"I love you more and cherish these family moments."

Arizona's dimples deepened, "What's not to love?"

"Not a thing my love."

-o-

 _ **Thursday 4th November**_

Waking, Arizona looked to the bedside clock and gave a silent thank you to her wife for allowing her to sleep in while she got the children organised for an extended long weekend. Knowing they would be waiting for her before being able to take off for the beach house, she sprang out of bed and headed for the ensuite.

Ten minutes passed before Arizona ambled into the kitchen to find a stack of pancakes on the bench and five smiling faces holding presents.

"Happy Birthday," they cheered before the twins dropped to the floor and began disassembling the gifts they had.

Arizona laughed briefly, "Thank you everyone."

As the boys giggled and made a mess with wrapping paper, Sofia came forward and embraced her mother, "Love you mom and today is going to be super awesome."

"I love you too sweetie," returned Arizona as Sofia handed over her present of earrings.

Mishal stepped up, gave Arizona a novel and watch then hugged them both, "Love everyone, we go to beach now?"

Chuckling, Jaimie approached as the boys took off for the living room with their new toys, "We'll be leaving once the Birthday Girl eats." Leaning in, she embraced said mentioned person and whispered into her ear, "Good morning, Happy Birthday and I'll give you your pressie later."

Nuzzling into dark hair, Arizona cooed, "I look forward to it and we better eat all this scrumptious food."

Those words brought Jordan and Nathaniel back to the kitchen. "Hungry," they both yelled while climbing up chairs and settling into their booster seats.

"There's a surprise," deadpanned Sofia followed by a laugh.

"They need the fuel for all that running around they do," explained Arizona as she took her seat at the table.

"Run, run, run," came the response in the form of a squeal. Both Mishal and Sofia tittered and got comfortable on their chairs.

Pecking Nathaniel then Jordon on the top of the head, Jaimie reasoned, "You can do that later on the sand."

"Yay!" cheered all the children collectively.

The baby monitor resting on the counter sprang to life with Lilly's lustful cry and Mishal spoke, "Breakfast time for baby."

"On it," stated Jaimie as she made her way to the nursery.

-o-

 _ **Friday 5th November**_

With all the children and Olaf fast asleep on the yacht and being watched over by Jackson and April's nanny Gretchen, the adults continued to celebrate Arizona's fortieth birthday around the blazing fireplace with champagne apart from Jaimie. As she was still breastfeeding, she'd volunteered to be the responsible parent for the evening.

Earlier during dinner, Owen had made a touching speech as did Daniel and Timothy. Jaimie's had everyone in stitches then tears as she described funny child rearing events and the happiness and love she had found with Arizona.

As the bubbly flowed, Owen and Jaimie entertained the group by pulling out guitars and singing. Afterwards, Arizona was on the rear deck chatting to Owen when Jaimie joined them.

"Coffee's on," she announced while draping her arms around Arizona's waist from behind. "And Amelia has just arrived Owen. Meredith is talking to her then she'll be out."

Owen was all smiles, "Great and before she gets here Jaimie, I'd like you to head up the ER for the next two weeks."

"There's not a problem, is there?"

The expanding grin said it all, "Far from it. We're off to visit Amelia's mother with Tobias."

Arizona's eyes popped, "Seriously she made contact?"

"Yes and after all this time, she's finally realised that Amelia marrying me wasn't a rebound decision."

Hugging her friend, Arizona celebrated, "Wow, I'm so happy for you."

"Needless to say, so am I. Amelia is still a little wary, but coping."

Placing a hand on Owen's shoulder, Jaimie nodded, "I'm pleased for you and would be delighted to step in for you."

"Much appreciated and did you two get an invite to the Murphy and Blake wedding?"

Rolling her eyes, Arizona joked, "Ours must be in the mail."

Scrunching up his nose, Owen confessed, "Ours was hand delivered by Blake this morning."

"Crap, maybe we'll receive ours Monday," surmised Arizona with a hint of annoyance.

"And we will graciously accept," added Jaimie. "You love a good wedding my love."

"I do and wish them the best. Why shouldn't they be happy too?"

"Here, here," cheered Owen as his wife stepped through the threshold.

"Hello everyone and Happy Birthday Arizona."

After hugging her, Arizona replied, "Thanks. Did you want something to eat?"

"Your mom is heating up a plate for me and I like what you've done with the deck enclosure."

Arizona answered, "Tim and Jaimie put up the shades and heaters last weekend."

"Way to go Wonder Woman," teased Amelia while slipping her hand into Owen's.

Doing a little curtsey, Jaimie beamed, "I do what I can ma'am and I'm glad you could make it."

"Blake and I finished earlier than expected thanks to your beautiful laser."

Chuckling, Jaimie quipped, "All compliments gratefully accepted; keep them coming."

"You nut," retorted Arizona playfully.

"That I am my love."

Owen leaned into his wife and kissed her cheek, "I was just telling these two love birds about our trip."

Amelia frowned, "God only knows how that will pan out before mother tells me how worthless I am."

"Maybe she'll see the good side of you that we all do," advised Arizona sincerely.

"Time will tell and you never know."

Giving his wife's hand a squeeze, Owen was full of optimism, "I'm hoping for the best and if it goes badly, at least my mom loves you and Tobias."

"And that is more than enough honey," countered Amelia as Barbara joined them carrying a meal and passing it over.

"There you go sweetie and if you need anything else, just let me know." Taking her leave towards the door, Barbara waved.

"Thanks and this will hit the spot just nicely."

The baby monitor in Jaimie's pocket sounded with Lilly's gentle coo. "I'm up," she announced while releasing her hold on Arizona. "My boobs are needed."

"They'll always be needed by me," piped up Arizona sassily.

Ignoring the comment, a giggling Jaimie moved off.

"I'll go down to the jetty with you and check on Toby," offered Owen.

Watching their spouses leave, Arizona turned to Amelia, "I hope your mother realises what she's missing out on."

"I hope so too and Evelyn has been so helpful with Tobias."

"She loves you and her grandson."

"Life is good Robbins and I hope you liked you present."

"Yes thank you very much. Who wouldn't like a full day at a health spa?"

"Not me, that's for sure."

"Good, then you can come with me."

"What about Jaimie?"

"It was her suggestion I spend some time with you."

"She really is one in a million."

"There'll be no argument from me."

"I didn't think so. Now tell me what other presents you got."

-o-

With her legs wrapped around Arizona's right, Jaimie nuzzled into blonde hair and asked, "Did you have a nice night?"

"I did thank you and as usual, the sex was awesome."

"Mmm, yes it was and I finally told Luke and Teddy we made love on their dining table the last time we visited them."

Laughing loudly, Arizona inquired, "How did they take the news?"

"Teddy was shocked and Luke said it was only fair considering they'd done the same at our place. He wasn't as smug when I informed him that was the inspiration behind our payback."

"Oh that is too funny."

"Teddy slapped him on the arm when I mentioned other pieces of furniture may have been utilised."

Once another round of chuckles escaped from Arizona, she kissed the crown of Jaimie's head, "That's priceless and serves them right."

"I told them that too."

"Well done and we better get some sleep."

"Yes love."

Nestling in closer, Arizona's tone lowered, "As it is my Birthday weekend, I'm requesting a sleep in."

"So granted and I'll leave enough expressed milk in case you need it while I'm surfing."

"Thanks."

"Before I pretend to try to drift off and you attack me; how would you feel about adding a couple of guestrooms to the house?"

"I like the fact you know I'm not ready for sleep and I'm more than okay with your idea."

"Everyone's families are increasing in number, so the extra space will come in handy."

As her wife had broached the subject, Arizona went with it, "True and what are your thoughts on adding to ours?"

"I'm content with our lot Az."

"So am I honey."

"That's settled then?"

"Yes and are you ready for naked fun?"

"With you? Always my love."

-o-

Arizona, Alex and Taylor were kept busy the last week of November with attending to twelve critically injured children when a preschool building was demolished by a vehicle crashing through the front door. The driver was deceased when Paramedics got him out from under the crushed roofing and his autopsy indicated his blood alcohol level was three times over the legal limit. The news had angered all staff involved in treating the others rescued from the rubble and had greatly affected those with their own children.

In total, sixteen children and eight adults had been severely wounded and thankfully, there had been no other fatalities on the scene. After numerous operations and countless anxious moments from parents; the dozen tiny humans still in the ward were slowly recovering from crush trauma, broken bones and lacerations.

The following week, Alex and Arizona assisted Jackson and Callie with ten children sent from the Malawi Clinic that required their expertise.

On Saturday, Arizona, Amelia and April treated themselves to a relaxing Spa Day while Jaimie minded the kids. Barbara and Beverley lent a hand and Arizona returned home to three exhausted children and a dog and wife in similar condition.

"We are definitely not having more kids," whined Jaimie as she crawled into bed. "I mean seriously, it's only bloody eight o'clock and I am knackered."

Arizona pouted, "So no lazy sex then?"

"Shit, I really don't have the urge Az, but if you really need me, then lie on top and I'll fake it."

Bursting into laughter, Arizona remarked, "This is the first time you've every refused me."

Feigning horror, Jaimie replied, "I am a terrible wife."

"Yes you are," mocked Arizona while switching off the lamp. "Go to sleep honey."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Rolling onto her left, Jaimie peered at the moonlit blue orbs staring at her, "You really don't think I'd ever deny you, do you?"

Smiling, Arizona placed a hand on Jaimie's shoulder, "I was hoping you wouldn't."

"I love you that much that I can dig deep and find the energy to make you happy."

"I have the best wife ever," acknowledged Arizona while caressing fingertips along the curve of Jaimie's face.

"Funny, so do I. Now hold on tight my love; you are about to have your world rocked."

Arizona didn't have time to respond as supple lips collided with hers and thoughts of tiredness vanished into the background.

-o-


	61. Chapter 61

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment. A huge thank you to the regular reviewers and sadly, this tale is winding down with only a few more chapters to go.

* * *

 **Chapter 61**

 _ **Friday 25th December**_

"Are you ready to go?" inquired Jaimie when she stepped into the nursery.

Looking away from an arm and leg kicking Lilly, Arizona smiled, "I am now that Little Miss Smelly Bum has a new nappy on."

Tapping a finger on the face of her wristwatch, Jaimie gave her wife a cheesy grin, "Good to hear because we are running late and Meredith will not be impressed."

"It's only ten minutes babe and we won't be the only tardy ones."

Leaning over the table, Jaimie planted a lingering kiss on Lilly's temple, "Probably not and our daughter looks like a compete tool wearing these reindeer antlers Az."

"She does not; she's adorable," countered Arizona with a huff.

Taking a step back, Jaimie shook her head, "Bloody hell woman, are you drunk?"

"No."

"Lilly doesn't like them. She has pulled them off three times and is going for a fourth while you have put them back on every time. She is trying to tell you she doesn't do hats."

On cue, Lilly reefed the bonnet from her head and giggled.

"I rest my case yummy mummy," pointed out Jaimie with a self-satisfying smirk.

Picking up the infant, Arizona conceded defeat, "Your mother is a meanie."

Running fingers through thick, shiny black locks, Jaimie wisecracked, "Your mummy doesn't like to lose Baby Girl because she is an Alpha Female, but you'll learn to love her in spite of that fact."

Laughing raucously, Arizona pecked Jaimie's lips, "You are cute, now grab Lilly's bag please."

Bringing her right hand up into a salute, Jaimie responded, "Ma'am, yes ma'am."

Just then Mishal raced into the room and placed hands on her hips, "Hurry up mommies. Grandpa and grandma are here and waiting."

"We are good to go Little Miss," returned Jaimie while picking her up and tickling her ribs.

With a squeal, Mishal giggled and the twins came to investigate all the noise followed by Barbara.

"I see we aren't the only ones off to a late start this morning," she noted.

Jaimie spoke first, "Blame your daughter. She got all handsy and I couldn't get out of bed."

"Hey now," protested Arizona as they travelled down the hallway. "I don't recall you saying no or putting up any resistance."

"That's correct and what's your excuse mother in-law?"

A goofy grin formed on Barbara's lips, "Daniel is responsible for the same reason."

"Oh dear god," complained Arizona as she came to a halt. "Grab a child or two mom and let's go."

"Arizona, you shouldn't be cranky after such a glorious start to the day," chided her mother.

"I'm far from cranky mother, just stunned at the words that came out of your mouth."

"Wee, wee," hollered Jordan as he took off for the bathroom.

"Good grief, are we ever going to leave," commented Arizona with discernible annoyance.

"I'll give him a hand," suggested Daniel as he came into view.

"Thanks dad and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Pumpkin and Jaimie and I have already packed the car."

"Thank you."

Barbara took hold of Nathaniel's hand and he looked up at her, "Pooh nana, pooh."

"Crap on a cracker," whispered Arizona as Jaimie goosed her.

Jaimie expressed with a wonderful grin, "You take the good with the bad my love."

"That's enough out of you," warned Arizona with a smile. "And no snappy retort either."

"You're the boss and Mishal and I are out of here," countered Jaimie was she swung their daughter onto her back and galloped away.

"God I love that woman," voiced Arizona as Nathaniel led his grandmother to the bathroom

-o-

 _ **Monday 28th December 2020**_

Slipping in behind Jaimie in the shower, Arizona cupped her breasts and commented, "Are these bad boys still a no-go zone?"

"They are all yours my love. I barely managed to get two drops of milk out of them last night, so I be guessing my lactating days have come to a quick end."

With steady caresses, Arizona asked, "Are you sure?"

"If you are referring to my lack of milk, then yes. I'm just glad Lilly has already taken to formula and the fridge won't be stacked with expressed milk."

"That may be a good thing," Arizona mentioned prior to laying a tender kiss upon Jaimie's shoulder blade.

"Why is that?" inquired Jaimie as she was fast loosing herself to her wife's gentle touches.

"I caught Nathaniel sucking on one of the bottle earlier."

With a guffaw, Jaimie turned around, "Did you take it off him?"

"No, he was just about done. He dropped his bottom lip when I explained they weren't for him. He was over it the second Mishal appeared and asked him to play."

"Where was Jordan while all that skulduggery was going on?"

"Still in bed asleep," replied Arizona while returning her palms to Jaimie's breasts.

"Is mum here?"

"Yes, hence the reason I am fondling you."

Groaning deeply, Jaimie covered her wife's hands with her own, "I'm glad you are. I'm even happier we have time for sex before we have to go to the hospital."

Arizona tried not to laugh, "Duh, that's a given."

"You are a smartarse, now kiss me."

"Certainly babe."

-o-

Arizona was walking towards the cafeteria when Owen caught up with her.

"Hey Robbins, how's your day been?"

"Quiet, thank goodness. The last of my tiny humans has gone home and all paperwork filed."

"That's great. Listen, I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you and Jaimie pick Tobias up from daycare when you finish?"

"Of course we can. Is everything okay?"

"I hope so. Amelia's mother just called to say she'd be arriving at six tonight."

"Well, considering the pair of them patched up their relationship, that can't be a bad thing."

"That's what Amy thought until Carolyn mentioned she needed me to pick her up in my truck."

"Crap, it sounds like she has a lot of luggage and plans a lengthy visit."

"It's worse than that," lamented Owen with a frown.

"It is?"

"She's moving here."

"Oh double crap. How did Amelia react?"

"She's in two minds. She's pleased to have her mother back in our lives and part of Toby's, but she is concerned Carolyn will interfere too much. I'm willing to give it a go."

"I don't envy you at all and it may work out."

"I'm sure Amy will voice any doubts if they arise."

"You can count on it. Look on the positive side; it will be free babysitting."

"True and that will lessen the load for my mom and John."

"There you go. It's a winner, winner chicken dinner deal breaker."

Chuckling richly, Owen patted Arizona on the shoulder, "Thanks for the sanity break."

"You're welcome and I wonder what they have on the menu today?"

"It won't matter. You'll order a burger and fries anyway."

"You never know. Something else might catch my eye."

"No it won't," announced Alex as her joined the pair in line.

"Shush Karev, no fair."

"Admit it Boss, it's your go-to food."

"Okay smarty pants and as usual, you'll eat half my fries."

"What can I say? I'm a creature of habit and Lucy wants to know if you two and your tribes are driving up to the beach house Wednesday night or the next morning?"

"Shit, we'll have one extra. Is that okay Robbins?"

"Of course it is and Jaimie will be driving us and her parents up Wednesday night."

"Same for us Karev," answered Owen as he collected a tray.

"Cool. I'll let Lucy know. She didn't want to be the last to arrive."

"That will be Tim and Maggie. Maggie has a late surgery and won't be there until Thursday."

"Is Luke sailing the yacht up?"

"Yes and before you ask; I'm sure he'd like you and Lucy to join him and Teddy."

"Awesome dude and I'll call him later."

The server behind the counter looked to Arizona and she placed her order, "I'll have a burger with fries and a chocolate thick shake thanks."

"Predictable," noted Alex with a chuckle.

"I'm ignoring you Karev," snapped Arizona while picking up her tray. "And looking for a brick," she added smartly behind a grin.

-o-

Later that day, Jaimie answered the knock on the front door and greeted Owen, "Evening, how did it go?"

"Hi and it's all good. I left the house with Amelia and Carolyn in conversation."

"That's pleasing. Come on through, Tobias has been fed and bathed. Arizona found a change of clothes in his bag, so he is good to go my friend."

"I really appreciate your help at such short notice."

"Think nothing of it," said Jaimie as dark haired Tobias came running out of the living room and into the hallway.

"Daddy," he cheered with outstretched arms.

"How's my boy?" inquired Owen while picking up his son.

"Good, missed you and mommy."

"We missed you too. Are you ready to go home to see Grandma?"

"Yay daddy, I love her."

"She loves you my boy. How about you go say goodnight to everyone?"

"Okay."

Putting him down, Owen smiled brightly, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Will do Chief."

Arizona and four kids promptly joined them for goodbyes.

-o-

 ** _Wednesday 30th December_**

After inspecting the six additional bedrooms recently completed at the beach house, Daniel asked Arizona, "When did you have the time to decorate?"

"Tim and Jaimie came up here with Joel just before Christmas."

"They did an outstanding job; the place is spectacular Pumpkin."

"We're really pleased with the result dad."

"I can see why and with all this extra space, are there plans for more children?"

"No dad. Jaimie and I are more than happy with our family."

"I'll inform your mother so she won't bother you the next few days."

"Thanks and she'll have to look to Tim and Maggie for more grandkids."

"I have the feeling they are more than keen for another."

Smiling brightly, Arizona agreed, "I know my brother is."

"He is still trying to catch up and I'm extremely proud of both my children."

"I'm proud of you too dad," returned Arizona prior to hugging him.

"It's been another good year."

"It sure has."

"We better go join the others before your mother sends out a posse."

"Not just yet dad. I want to show you the new quadruple doored garage out back first."

Daniel's face lit up, "All right then and that's some serious storage room. Lead the way Pumpkin."

-o-

The next day got off to a wonderful start with Nathan proposing to Meredith and her accepting during a walk along the beach. Champagne was served with breakfast for the adults and it continued to flow throughout the day. When Teddy announced she was pregnant, the joyous news was followed by more jubilation when Ben declared Miranda was in a similar condition.

Overcome with happiness for her friends, Arizona snuck out of the house with Jaimie a short time later with the intention of celebrating in private while christening the garage at the same time. The plan was swiftly derailed when the couple overheard Luke and Teddy revelling in splendid fashion as they approached the side door of the building.

"Bloody hell," swore Jaimie, none too impressed. "That brother of mine beat us to it."

"Crap, how about the yacht?" suggested Arizona, giving her wife an eyebrow arch.

"Uhm, don't vomit sweetheart, but I saw your parents heading that way five minutes ago."

With her customary eye roll, Arizona gagged, "Oh, I can taste the bile in my throat."

Laughter roared from Jaimie as she pulled Arizona to her chest, "You are incredibly funny and the inside garage is out of bounds too."

Resting her head against Jaimie's shoulder, Arizona pouted, "For frig's sake, who is in there?"

"That would be my folks, but there's always our bedroom."

"No can do honey, Lilly is asleep in there."

Running her hands up and down Arizona's back, Jaimie conceded defeat, "This is a serious case of vagina block my love."

Arizona wasn't done yet, "There is laundry room."

Leaning back, Jaimie focused on Arizona's glistening eyes, "I love your mind."

"What are we waiting for?"

"Buggered if I know and if the door is locked and someone is in there doing the horizontal tango; we have the attic as a last resort."

It was Arizona's turn to laugh, "That is hilarious honey."

Chuckling along with her, Jaimie led Arizona back into the house to find the living room deserted by adults and only the children present. They were preoccupied with video games on the television or building blocks on the rug.

"Where did everyone go?" asked Arizona with the hope of spending some naked time with her wife evaporating.

Sofia shrugged her shoulders, "They said they were tired and went back to bed. Zola and I are in charge and surfing will happen later."

Jaimie exhaled and squeezed Arizona's hand, "Guess we need to be the mature ones here."

"We can wait babe."

"Yes we can and there's always nap time after lunch."

"True." Letting go of Jaimie's hand, Arizona turned to the kids, "Who wants to go for a walk along the beach?"

"Me," replied all and sundry.

"Okay, let's rug up then put Olaf's coat on."

There was a hive of activity as jumpers, shoes, beanies and coats were donned while Jaimie stayed behind to watch over Lilly. She may have also taken the opportunity to take a nap and restock the refrigerator.

-o-

Arizona and the youngsters were on their way back to the house when Jaimie joined them. She took Arizona by the hand as Sofia told her about their walk. Several minutes passed and the twins began to rub their eyes. Their parents picked them up and carried them the rest of the way.

Joel and Daniel were busy grilling burgers, hot dogs and fish on the deck with Barbara, Beverley and Everlyn preparing salads and bread rolls in the kitchen. The other guests were either on the deck or in the living area chatting.

Putting their sons to bed in one of the bedrooms, Arizona and Jaimie returned to the others on the patio for lunch. As promised, there was surfing once the food was consumed while Arizona was nursed Lilly and talked to Teddy, Maggie and April in the living room.

"Jackson and I are trying for another baby," April excitedly let out during a lull in the conversation.

"Way to go Kepner," cheered Maggie as Thomas nuzzled into the hollow of her neck.

"Good luck April," added Arizona. "I'd give you a hug, but my arms are full."

"With a bundle of cuteness," noted Teddy.

Looking down at her sleeping child, Arizona felt her chest tighten with deep emotion, "She's a mini version of Jaimie."

Teddy nodded in agreement, "She'll be a heartbreaker and you'll have to buy a shotgun to keep all the boys or girls away from the front door."

"You're a riot Altman," stated Meredith as she and Barbara neared.

"Any plans for another baby Grey?" asked April curiously.

An expression akin to horror washed over Meredith's face while she sat beside Maggie, "Oh no, my vagina is closed for further baby exits and Nathan is okay with that."

"We'll see," commented her sister with a chuckle.

Arizona joined in the laughter, "Look at me; I have five children when I said no to the idea years ago."

"That is very true Robbins," agreed Meredith. "I may change my mind one day."

"Never say never Mer," recommended April as she got to her feet. "Who needs another drink?"

Besides Teddy and Maggie, the others replied affirmatively. April returned carrying a bottle of Moet within seconds.

"Arizona, would you like me to put Lilly in her crib?" inquired Barbara.

"Thank mom." Handing over the baby, Arizona accepted a flute, "Thank you April."

Teddy leaned forward and collected her bottle of water from the low table, "Luke told me there was going to be fireworks."

Smiling at her friend, Arizona explained, "Dad and Joel are in charge so expect an awesome display for the children before they go to bed. There will be another just before midnight."

"Great idea," enthused Meredith with a raised glass.

Arizona swallowed some amber fluid before speaking, "Jaimie showed Mishal fireworks on the laptop last night so she wouldn't be scared by the noise."

Maggie sighed deeply, "Of course, she wouldn't have seen them before."

"There has been a lot for her to process, but she's done extremely well."

"She certainly has," assented Meredith. "My kids adore her and she is really good with them."

"Mishal is very caring," put forth Barbara as she came back and sat down with a drink in hand. "She is a joy."

"Yes she is mom and I think she'll do well when she starts school. Sofia has helped her immensely as has Zola. She has embraced her new home as well as her extended family. Jaimie and I are very grateful for the way you guys have taken her to your hearts."

"She's easy to love sweetie," replied Barbara.

"We are proud to include her," mentioned April behind tears.

"That's enough alcohol for you Kepner," admonished Teddy playfully. "Besides, aren't you trying for baby number three?"

"Yes we are Colonel Altman, but not this very minute; in the New Year."

"In that case, carry on Captain Kepner."

The room filled with a collective peal of laughter and the chit-chat continued until the beach goers entered the house via the back door.

-o-

When dinner was over, everyone gathered down by the shoreline where Joel and Daniel commenced their fireworks show. The children watched in awe while Lilly's eyes were transfixed on the colourful panorama of the sky. She was being held by Jaimie and Arizona was standing beside her rubbing a hole in back of her all-weather jacket.

After twenty minutes of pyrotechnics, the last sparkle faded away and the audience clapped and cheered in appreciation while Jaimie took Lilly inside for a feed. Arizona wasn't too far away with the twins and Mishal, and after a trip to the bathroom, she read them a story. When they drifted off, she tucked Lilly in again then went to the deck to find Jaimie talking to Richard and Colleen. Interlocking her fingers with Jaimie's, Arizona gave her wife a full dimpled grin when she looked her way.

"The kids are asleep," she remarked once there was a break in the conversation.

"They had a big day sweetheart including Lilly."

"She handled the fireworks well and looked so cute in her mommy's arms."

Leaning in, Jaimie kissed Arizona on the cheek, "You're adorable. Can I get you a drink?"

"I'll have a water honey."

"Coming right up my love."

Richard cleared his throat as she moved away, "I was just telling Jaimie Colleen and I are off to Europe next month."

"Wow, that's awesome. You'll have a great time."

"I know we will," confessed Colleen with a coy grin at Richard.

"There's no doubt about that," approved her boyfriend.

Jaimie handed a bottle of chilled water to Arizona, "Our mothers are getting the desserts ready, so I'm off to lend them a hand."

"Would you like me to help?"

"We got it covered sweetheart, be right back."

-o-

With five minutes before midnight's arrival, everyone gathered on the beach for another fireworks adventure. When the time was right, it began and Arizona pressed her lips to Jaimie's. As the contact deepened, she pulled back and locked onto glassy pools of green.

"I'm so in love with you," she happily declared.

"I fall in love with you every day and will continue to do so forever and a day."

"Here's to another brilliant year."

"Cheers my love."

Looking around Arizona marvelled at the elated couples surrounding her. All of them had come a long way since she's met Jaimie and as the heavens lit up with flashes of colour, she gave thanks for the incredible life she had. Her smile grew when her wife snuggled against the shell of her left ear and whispered, "Our life is filled with amazing people and heart filling love."

"It sure is and our future looks bright."

"That's the fireworks noodle head."

Giggling, Arizona pulled Jaimie closer, "Never stop loving me or making me laugh."

"I promise sweetheart as long as you swear to do the same."

"I do babe, I do."

"You want to go to bed and get naked?"

With the words igniting her already heightened libido, Arizona asked, "Does that involve shower foreplay?"

"Why yes it does."

Disappointment etched itself upon Arizona's face, "Wait, Lilly is in our room."

A radiant smile graced Jaimie's features, "I had Luke move her crib into mum and dad's room before I put her down for the night after her last feed."

"Nice work honey,"

"I thought so and mum has the monitor, so let's leave before the fireworks end."

Needing no further incentive, Arizona led the way.

-o-

Easing her frame onto Jaimie's, Arizona lowered her head and captured smiling lips. As tongues reengaged in a war of dominance, she entangled her fingers with black tresses and commenced a slow grind against her wife's labia.

Groaning, Jaimie drifted her hands up and down Arizona's shoulder blades and backbone. When she received a whimper in response, she automatically rose up to meet the next thrust.

Entranced in the pleasure, Arizona continued her tempo until tremors started to wrack her body and she dove head first into total bliss.

Jaimie tumbled closely behind her without breaking their kiss. Instead, she rolled her over onto her back and adjusted her position until contact between their clitorises was re-established. With a mind numbing cadence, Jaimie took Arizona to the brink of orgasm multiple times; only to deny her at the last minute.

Breaking from the kiss, Arizona breathlessly pleaded, "Take me over darling."

"Always my love," consented Jaimie with half hooded eyes.

"Oh god yes … I love you."

"Mmm, love you," countered Jaimie as she pushed in and upwards. Releasing Arizona, she found her own liberty as bright, white shards of light exploded behind her eyelids.

There was cry of joy from Arizona when she opened her eyes and saw Jaimie's face contorted in ecstasy, "God, I love that expression."

Gaining her breath, Jaime panted, "Cheers and yours is really sexy."

"How sexy?"

Crawling backwards along the mattress, a grinning Jaimie was all kinds of sass, "Let me show you my love."

"Yes please honey," cooed Arizona as her skin popped with goosebumps of anticipation and she gripped the bedsheet. "Happy New Year to me."

-o-


	62. Chapter 62

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment. A huge thank you to the regular reviewers and this tale is winding down with only one more chapter to post.

* * *

 **Chapter 62**

 _ **Boxing Day 26th December, 2021**_

Releasing her lips from Jaimie's, Arizona looked own at her and cried from sheer jubilation, "You did an awesome job honey."

Reaching up with her left hand, Jaimie ghosted her fingertips across Arizona's tear streaked cheek, "I had an excellent coach."

"Team work again babe."

The dimples on Jaimie's face deepened, "It sure was. How'd I do south of the border this time Doctor Fields?"

"Your labour may have been shorter, but I've had to put in four sutures since the placenta delivered Jaimie."

"Bugger," whined Jaimie. "I'll just have to have the Missus take extra care during the healing process."

Giggling at the summation, Lucy got to her feet, "You're all done and congratulations again."

"Thanks Lucy; we couldn't have done it without you," commented Arizona before pecking Jaimie on the head.

"It was my pleasure ladies."

Arizona focused on the sleeping newborn positioned on Jaimie's chest and the volume of tears increased exponentially, "Welcome to the world Ethan Richard Miller-Robbins. There is a nice Nurse with warm hands who is about to take you for a moment to clean you up and take care of a couple of things before you get to meet your brothers and sisters. There are also your Grandparents who are going to spoil you rotten."

Scrunching up his face and waving his arms, Ethan let out a soft mewl.

Jaimie choked up, "Bloody heel Az, he's beautiful."

"Just like you."

Nurse Andrea moved in, "Sorry to take him off you."

"It's okay, we'll have a lifetime with him," remarked Jaimie with a sob.

"I'll be quick."

"Take your time; I'm only being a sook."

Giggling, Lucy approached, "Arizona, we'll take Jaimie through to her room and Andrea will meet you there with Nathan."

"Thanks."

Once Jaimie was wheeled into her private room, she directed, "You can stop pushing Gunther. I'll be fine to get off the gurney. I want to take a shower and put on fresh pyjamas."

"Yes ma'am," replied the Orderly.

Arizona helped Jaimie stand, "Are you all right?"

"Yes sweetheart. Can you grab my clothes out of the bag while I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes honey."

"That's my girl."

The words caused butterflies to take flight in Arizona's tummy, just as they had done the first time Jaimie uttered them, "I'll always be your girl."

"And I am very happy about that even as my uterus is contracting and doing all kinds of crazy bat shit tumbles."

Chuckling, Arizona chided her wife, "For a Doctor that was a terrible description."

"It's all I got," quipped a grinning Jaimie as she entered the ensuite on wobbly legs.

-o-

When Jaimie was thoroughly cleansed, she made her way to the bed dressed in an Army tee shirt and grey boxers and Arizona assisted her onto the mattress. "Cheers my love. Can you do me a huge favour?"

"Name it honey."

"Can you go grab me a burger and a shake?"

Smiling broadly, Arizona questioned, "You're a starving Marvin, right?"

"Too bloody right I am."

Letting out a chuckle, Arizona leaned over and kissed Jaimie's forehead, "At least you waited for a more reasonable time to deliver this time."

"Yes, eight in the morning is much more considerate."

Collecting her shoulder bag, Arizona pecked Jaimie's lips, "I won't be too long."

"You better tell our parents where I am while you're at it."

"Crap, I forgot they are in the waiting room."

"You're excused after being dazzled by our son's exquisiteness," reasoned Jaimie with fathomless dimples on display.

Arizona was bursting with delight, "Who wouldn't be, right."

"Exactly, now scoot woman."

"I'm gone and I love you."

"I love more sweetheart."

-o-

Arizona returned to a crowded room and jabbering coming from four animated children. Lilly's didn't make much sense of course, but it was loud just the same. Arizona dropped the food and drink container onto the bedside table then picked Lilly up off the bed, "Give mommy a little more room to eat Little Miss."

"Ma, ma, ma," countered Lilly with a giggle.

"Me hungry mommy," announced Jordan from his position at the end of the bed.

"Me too," added Nathaniel for good measure.

"You pair of munchkins are always hungry," pointed out Barbara. "You had breakfast less than two hours ago."

Tilting his head to the side, Jordan smiled and popped his dimples at the woman he adored, "More food please Nana."

Huffing, Barbara was resigned to ask, "How can a normal person combat that look?"

"You can't that's for sure," retorted Daniel. "I'll take the boys to the cafeteria. What about you Mishal?"

"I'm good to go Grandpa."

"I'll give you a hand," offered Joel. "I think it will be some time before we get to hold our new Grandson."

"Is that statement directed at me honey?" inquired Beverley, the current holder of said baby.

"Of course it is dear." He was wisely gone before a witty comeback was conjured up by his wife.

A tittering Jaimie reached for the paper bag and withdrew the burger, "Crikey, this smells heavenly. Thank you my love."

"You are welcome. So, has anyone else held Ethan besides Bev?"

Giggling, the woman was all charm, "Of course love. Mishal had a nurse earlier."

"It was for two minutes then you commandeered him mum," admitted Jaimie in between bites.

Feigned confusion floated over Beverley's face, "Really, I could have sworn it was longer."

Jaimie was having none of that, "You are full of it mum. Give Barb a turn."

"Oh, all right, but he's hard to resist."

Barbara received the precious cargo and joked, "Don't expect me to give him up too quickly."

"Ma, ma, ma," rambled Lilly as she reached out to Beverley.

"See mum, problem solved," pointed out Jaimie smugly. "You have a substitute,"

"Come here Baby Girl," directed Beverley while gathering her from Arizona's embrace.

Lilly smacked her mouth to her Grandmother's cheek, "Grama, grama, lub lub."

"Seriously," began Beverley with a warble in her voice. "You two make incredible children."

Arizona was too teary to reply, so Jaimie did, "We have great DNA mum."

"We have awesome DNA," Arizona managed to get out.

Laughter filled the room and Arizona ran her fingers through the side of Jaimie's hair, "Together."

"Forever my love."

-o-

Ethan was sleeping in his crib beside Jaimie's bed and Arizona was lying beside her wife and gently caressing her right forearm, "It was a year ago today that you convinced me we have another child."

Jaimie snickered for a moment, "I remember it not taking much for you to agree."

Tittering against Jaimie's shoulder, Arizona confessed, "All right, it was the excitement of Christmas that caused me to say yes and it was extremely difficult not letting on to our parents and friends during the holidays."

"No regrets?"

"Hell no honey."

"Good, because we can't refund him sweetheart."

"You are a nut."

Cuddling Arizona tighter, Jaimie had a suggestion, "If we have any more, you will be the birth mother."

"That's awfully generous of you, but I am done."

"You've said that before and look what happened. I just shot an eight pound three ounce bowling ball out of my vagina."

Roaring with laughter, Arizona had to grip onto Jaimie's shirt to avoid falling off the bed. Cupping her hand under her spouse's breast once she was settled, Arizona noted, "And I get extra boob for a few more months."

"Tsk, tsk Missus Miller-Robbins. They are only for Ethan and not you."

Undeterred, Arizona teased, "You have to sleep at some stage and that will be when I strike."

Kissing the top of her wife's head, Jaimie chuckled, "Crikey, you are so adorable Az and I will be ready for your assault."

The room was silent for a brief moment before Arizona spoke, "You are the love of my life Jaimie."

"As you are mine."

"It's been a big year," remarked Arizona before yawning.

"True. Mishal started school and took to it with great eagerness."

"Owen and Amelia have their gorgeous Peta to keep Tobias company and Carolyn has been exceptional with taking care of them."

Placing another peck upon Arizona's hair, Jaimie continued, "Luke and Teddy saw the safe delivery of Declan James to complete their family."

Unseen by Jaimie, Arizona rolled her eyes, "And they used the dining table at the beach house to conceive him."

Giggling, Jaimie nodded, "Don't remind me how dirty those buggers were in our holiday home."

"Well, we did manage to have sex in their new SUV when they last visited."

"I will take boundless pleasure in advising them of that fact next week."

Lifting her head, Arizona nibbled on Jaimie's earlobe, "You were superb that night."

"As were you and I bet they obsessed over it for days on how the footprints ended up on the rear window."

A guffaw came from Arizona, "Serves them right. Teddy blamed the mechanic when the car was last serviced and I nearly broke and told her the truth. Now I am moving on with the wonderful events of the year; Alex and Lucy are smitten with Abigail Jade."

"She's beautiful as is Tim and Maggie's daughter Alexis Diane."

"They are awesome parents and I still pinch myself from time to time when realising my brother is doing so well, let alone alive."

"That fact fills my heart with joy Az."

Snuggling in closer, Arizona resumed the list, "Tuck Junior has a sister after Miranda and Ben welcomed Madison Lee in the hospital carpark because her head and shoulders had already delivered in the front seat."

"That was a fun day in the ER, that's for sure. Let's not forget Meredith and Nathan are totally excited about the impending birth of their son Zackary."

"I'm thrilled for them and April called it on Meredith having another child."

"She has good intuition. She was also correct about Richard and Colleen tying the knot."

"She was." Arizona yawned again, "Did we miss anything?"

In reply, Jaimie scoffed, "Blake and Murphy are still together and planning on becoming parents."

"Don't sound so shocked honey."

"Sorry, it just still seems like a weird hook up."

Gliding fingertips along the length of Jaimie's forearms, Arizona conceded, "It works and they are happy. Oh, I thought of something else."

"I did too; Olaf became a daddy to four puppies before being neutered."

Arizona giggled at that one, "Which I am sure he is very grateful for."

"I image he is very happy to have a son of the furry variety as company. Sorry I interrupted you sweetheart, what did you think of?"

"Sofia got her eyes pierced again for her birthday."

"It was kind of hard for you to veto that for another year considering your right ear has two piercings and your left three."

"Yes and it was well pointed out by Sofia when she presented her case to Callie and me."

"Speaking of Callie; she and Taylor have a handsome son named Mark Carlos."

Arizona kissed Jaimie on the neck, "He looks like Taylor and I thought it was very nice of them to name him after two fine men."

"It was and Sofia beat Tammy McGuire for first place at the State School Dance Competition."

"That was an awesome day."

Jaimie's body shook as a result of more tender pecks placed on her throat, "M & R Consolidated sold their two millionth laser unit."

"Yes they did thank you very much."

With her toes starting to curl, Jaimie groaned, "We celebrated five fantastic years together."

Smiling against tepid skin, Arizona reminisced, "Now that was a super awesome night."

"You broke the bedhead."

"You nearly broke me," confessed Arizona before laughing.

"I gave it a good try my love."

"It was hard explaining to the kids the next morning why we were carrying pieces of wood out of our bedroom.

Jaimie's right hand trailed downwards to Arizona's hip, "It was, but our new bed is better."

"Yes I agree and it has been a tremendous year again honey."

"There is something else that happened."

"Oh yes, Boswell finally found commitment and married a colleague."

"I still find it strange she invited us to the wedding."

"It would have been odder if we'd accepted."

"Declining was the right decision my love."

"Yes and I think that's all."

"There is one more; Lilly's first word."

Tittering softly, Arizona cupped Jaimie's fuller right breast, "The inglorious crap."

Jaimie held her breath as Arizona's wandering fingers found purchase with her nipple, "Entirely your fault."

"I accept that."

"I love you Arizona."

"I love you more."

"So you should, I just gave bloody birth."

"And you were awesome," returned Arizona proudly.

"Cheers and we better get some shut eye before our son demands another feed."

"You can handle that."

"What happened to team work?" questioned Jaimie, aware of the fact her wife's caresses weren't meant to arouse her, just comfort.

"I'll hold your hand while I sleep," suggested Arizona behind a huge grin.

"Don't overdo it sweetheart."

"I won't and you need to sleep, so quiet time honey."

Giggling, Jaimie kissed Arizona's temple, "I love you Az, goodnight."

"I love you the most, goodnight."

"Uhm, can you stop feeling up my boob please?"

"Oh sorry, I didn't realise I was touching it."

"I'm not complaining, in fact it's very nice, but you are exhausted."

Noticing her wife wasn't settling, Arizona inquired, "I am. Are you turned on?"

"No, but my vagina is in need of time to get back into shape."

Arizona's tone softened, "Then I will desist and let you and your vagina sleep."

"Thanks and I should be good to go by the morning."

"We shall see once we get home honey."

"Okay sounds like a good plan."

"You're not sleepy, are you?"

"Nope, but you go ahead."

"How about we talk a little longer?"

"All right my love.

"Oh crap, we forgot about April giving birth to Liam."

"Crikey, how could I not remember? I delivered him in cubicle four because April's waters broke in the middle of a consult and Liam's head was crowning."

Arizona's frame shook with laughter, "Good times honey, good times."

-o-

And so it was. One tiny baby with jet black hair and sparkly, inquisitive green eyes lay awake in the darkness of the hospital room listening to his two mothers speak in nonsensical words unaware of the hectic life he was born into. He'd already met a lot of people and some he recognised from their voices; the ones who spoke to him while he floated around inside his mummy's tummy.

In time, all the noise will begin to make sense and he will learn the world is filled with love and support, laughter and tears, hope and triumph and so much learning. The grey headed people in his family will be attentive to him and his sibling and as the years go by, Ethan will be bombarded with a plethora of activities. Crawling, walking, climbing, running and sloppy kisses from his furry buddies Olaf and Kristoff will fill his days, but he will be able to go at his own pace surrounded by his adoring mothers, family and a bunch of people called Aunt and Uncle. Phew, so many faces to put to names and so little time to eat, sleep and poop.

Ethan will think of this quiet time when he finally stops falling over when attempting to walk and cause his brothers and sisters to laugh. His mommies will take an abundance of pictures that he will be shown as he ages and understands.

For now, Ethan will enjoy making a gurgling sound and having someone attend to his crying when he needs something. Life after twelve hours is pretty sweet and things will only get better.

-o-


	63. Chapter 63

TITLE: Grey's Anatomy – "Out Here On My Own"

SUMMARY: Doctor Arizona Robbins has finally come to a decision after years of attempting to regain the love of her ex-wife. She didn't have the epiphany on her own; it was ungraciously shoved in her face by others. Is it finally time to move on and find some happiness or is she preordained to be alone?

Pairings: Arizona Robbins & Jaimie Miller; Callie Torres & Taylor Gordon.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: The television characters are owned by Creator Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios. I have merely taken them out to play and will return them unscathed once my Muse is done. All original characters belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from this storytelling.

A/N: Please feel free to review, follow or favour. Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment. A huge thank you to the regular reviewers and this tale is now complete. The Muse has enjoyed this story and is now moving on to finish all outstanding work before tackling new material. Again, I wish to express gratitude to all who have shared their thoughts and have enjoyed this storytelling. This work of fiction is dedicated to my much missed mother. Jaimie's mum is based on her and she is my hero. Without further ado, read on.

Chapter 63

Twenty five years on:

Hello there, my name is Ethan Richard Miller-Robbins and I am twenty five years of age. I bet you thought you'd never know what happened to my brothers and sisters or my extended families. I'd like to take the opportunity to inform you of how life has been this past quarter of a century.

Let me start with my eldest sister Sofia. She taught me many things as I was growing up; how to ride a bicycle, how to stop from falling off the play gym and how to use my dimples to gain an advantage. She told me it was a Robbins' trait and I have to admit to using it quite a lot. She also showed me how to build the highest of towers with blocks and all the moves required to _"dance it out"_ when times were crappy. My big sister introduced me to the world of reading and shared her love of animals with me. She also helped my mum to teach me how to surf, although my Uncle Luke still tries to take credit.

As you know, Sofia has four mothers who adore her and I can see why. Aunt Callie and Taylor are awesome with her and her brother Mark. Mark is my best buddy and we have shared some wonderful times together over the years. More on him and his sister Ava later.

Getting back to Sofia, she is thirty three now and has been a Trauma Surgeon at Grey+Sloan for the past six years. She married a fellow General Surgeon by the name of Peter Barnes five years ago and they have two children. Aaron is three and Kelly is six months old. Sadly their great grandparents Carlos and Lucia passed away four months ago while holidaying with Callie and Taylor. The taxi they were travelling to the airport was in an accident and both suffered life ending injuries.

The funeral was a celebration of their lives and as mom said, they had had a full life during their ninety two years on earth. Although it was it was an uplifting day, there wasn't a dry eye in the church when Callie, Uncle Owen and my mum sang. I was a blubbering fool by song's end and my sibling weren't any better, least of all my mom.

Over the years, Carlos and Lucia were more like my grandparents than family friends and I loved them dearly. I miss them, but smile when I remember the love and joy they brought to my family's lives. I am grateful for the experience of having them present while I became who I am today.

Callie and Taylor are semi-retired from work now. They only attend the hospital two days a week and travel a lot on their days off. They also perform babysitting duty for Peter and Sofia when required. They are as in love with one another as the day I was old enough to understand what love was. Mom and mum remain close friends to them both and often holiday with them.

Mishal, who gave the best tickles, is much missed by me and my family. Before you think the worst, don't. She studied medicine at John Hopkins and is now Chief of Surgery at the Zamboze Clinic. Her speciality is Paediatrics and mom is particularly proud of that. The clinic and nearby orphanage have been solely sponsored by Grey+Sloan Memorial Hospital for the last fifteen years after it appeared both would be forced to close their doors due to the government withdrawing funds. Alex was the first to be made aware of the situation and the Board of Directors had no qualms in establishing the capital needed to keep the two institutions running.

Mishal has been in Malawi for five years now and she visits us or vice versa once or twice a year. She has been married to Lars and Julie's son Martin for four years and they have beautiful twin daughters Alivia and Liliana. At two years of age, they are a handful, but Mishal never complains nor does Martin. Martin works for his father's security firm and will take the reins when Lars retires next year.

My awesome twin brothers didn't chose a career in medicine. Jordan travels the world with his band Seattle Rain as lead guitarist and lead vocalist. He inherited mum's musical talents and owns his own record label based in Seattle. He is very successful and never leaves home without his wife Laurel and their four year old sons Grant and Matthew. Yes, you read that right. Another set of twins for the Miller-Robbins' clan. Laurel and Jordan meet at University while studying music and married soon afterwards.

Nathaniel is the proud papa of Sean who is three and along with his husband Michael, run the family business M & R Consolidated. Again, you didn't read that wrong. Nathaniel is a proud gay man and being surrounding by love and support, he never had to hide his sexuality from anyone. The company continues to thrive with my mothers developing several medical instruments for worldwide distribution since the business commenced.

Next is my darling Lilly. She's a feisty one to say the least. As we were closer in age growing up, it was only natural we spend a lot of time together. Mark, Lilly and I were inseparable until we all went away to different colleges. That didn't mean we didn't e-mail, skype or visit every chance we got. It only ensured good times when we managed to come home to Seattle.

Lilly isn't a Doctor either. She opted for a career in Law Enforcement and is a Police Officer with the Seattle Police Department. She has been with them for three years now and met her wife Anna on the job. They married a year ago and Anna announced she was eight weeks pregnant at Christmas. There were tears and laughter that day, but mostly expressions of happiness and love.

If you happen to be keeping score; there are two sets of twins and two gays amongst my siblings. The odds of this occurring were pretty high.

Uncle Luke and Aunt Teddy's sons Declan and Austin are Doctors at the George Washington University Hospital in DC specialising in Trauma and Cardio respectively. Austin's wife Tricia is a Nurse on the Children's Ward and Declan's wife Michelle is a school teacher. Tricia gave birth to Timothy John two years ago and Molly Gwen followed last year. Michelle added to the family four months ago with the arrival of twins Brooklyn and Hannah.

On an unhappy note, Grandpa Joel and Grandma Beverley have been gone for over a decade. We lost Grandma to melanoma after she bravely battled through surgery and then treatment. In all, it only extended her life for another twelve months. Grandpa was never the same and it was kind of a relief when death snuck up on him during his sleep six weeks later. His heart gave out and my mothers said he died of a broken heart. I fully understood and felt their loss deeply. Mum was shattered by their passing and mom took her to Australia for a holiday soon after. The break did her good and she returned full of vim and vigour.

My Grandpa Daniel is eighty seven now and he lives in the pool house with Grandma Barbara. They have slowed down the past few years, and mom asked them to move in after Grandpa suffered a stroke last fall. Grandma is still very active and in good health. She is a joy to watch around my nieces and nephews as well as the other offspring of the Doctors from the hospital.

Speaking of which, let's catch up on my extended family members from Grey+Sloan.

You know a little about Mark, so let me elaborate. Mark is a first year Resident at Grey+Sloan and firmly set on being as great an Orthopaedic Surgeon as his mother. He's a Brainiac and totally dedicated to his career, so I have no doubt he will be successful. Callie is as proud as punch of him as well as her daughter Ava. Taylor is just as proud of her children and as an ex-military Officer; she was thrilled when none of them chose to enlist. Ava is CEO of her Grandfather's business and works under her Aunt Aria. She visits home often and Mark and I have visited Miami many times to chase the waves and to spend time with Ava and her husband Rey. Ava gave birth to Poppy five years ago and is expecting a boy next month. That's all for the Torres-Gordon family, so on I go.

Sadly, my pseudo Grandparents Richard and Colleen are no longer with us. At eighty six, Doctor Richard Webber drew his last breath last April. He had remained vibrant and energetic up until the day a heart attack visited him and stayed. His passing had been keenly felt by all who knew him, most of all his third wife Colleen. With grief her constant companion, she succumbed to pneumonia after receiving an infection from a rose thorn weeks later. I like to think they are both gardening somewhere in heaven with others who have left this earth's presence.

As a side note, Richard's second wife Catherine Avery married Dirk York and the conniving bastard syphoned all the money out of her bank account ten years later and disappeared. She had to gall to ask for help from Jackson and he turned his back on her. Aunt April was more charitable and hired a private Detective to locate Dirk the Jerk. He was found in Barbados living the high life with some bimbo and April took great pleasure in having her mother in-law indebted to her. Catherine passed away five years after that, but was never forgiven by those she had wronged.

Uncle Alex and Aunt Lucy had another child besides Abigail. A son Jacob and a daughter named Emily. Abigail is a Neurosurgeon at John Hopkins and married to Katie, an Orthopaedic Surgeon. Katie completed her Residency under the guidance of Aunt Callie while Abigail gained hers with Aunt Amelia. Both received offers from John Hopkins the same day and only accepted if they had the blessing of their parents. There wasn't an issue and they have been there for four years now while raising two year old Noah.

Jacob is the drummer in Nathaniel's band and wedded Courtney three years past. Emily is an FBI Agent with the New York Field Office and dating a Surgeon from Mercy General Hospital. Alex and Lucy are proud of their children and often visit them since cutting back their work hours last year.

Aunt Amelia and Uncle Owen's son Tobias went into Plastic Surgery and found love with Uncle Jackson and Aunt April's daughter Harriet who is a General Surgeon. The two of them are also at Mercy General Hospital New York and are due to marry next year. They are close friends with Emily and Mason. It was Harriet who introduced the pair at a hospital function and the laws of attraction took flight.

Toby's younger sister Petra is in her final year of Law at Harvard and she married Wilson Court III last year. They met in class and have plans to start their own law firm in Seattle in twelve months' time. Needless to say, Amy and Owen are happy about that. Owen retired two years ago and Amelia will finish working in three years. They have already purchased some land outside of town and are in the process of building a new home and producing their own produce along with raising cattle.

Oh I forgot. Harriet's sister Samantha is an Architect and designed the hospital's two new upper floors last year. Sam's husband Brent is a colleague of Lilly's and a Sergeant. They greeted a son Harrison three years ago while the youngest Avery Liam is in his final year of Residency at Grey's. He is currently engaged to Uncle Tim and Aunt Maggie's daughter Alexis. His selected speciality is Oncology. Meanwhile, Alexis elected Craniofacial Surgery as her field.

My cousin Thomas, Alexis' older brother is a Trauma Surgeon with the US Army. He is married to Janice and they have a three year old son named Oliver and five year old Cassidy. Tom is stationed somewhere in Iraq and due for leave next month.

As owner of Grey+Sloan, mum has offered Tom a position in the ER once he is discharged from service at the end of next year. Aunt Maggie was very much relieved by the news and Uncle Tim was just as keen. It will be good for his family to have him back in Seattle on a full time basis. Tim retired from the Army five years ago and is often on the water fishing from the yacht. That boat has supplied me with many joyous memories and continues to do so.

Uncle Luke is now the District Attorney of Seattle since relocating from DC after Aunt Teddy retired from the Army. She is occasionally brought out of moth balls to consult on cases at the hospital, but otherwise, she spends her time babysitting everyone's grandchildren when required.

Now onto Aunt Meredith's brood. It's a long list, so you may want to make a hot beverage before continuing.

Comfy? Here we go; Zola is still best friends with Sofia and also works at Grey+Sloan as a Cardiothoracic Surgeon. She was mentored by Aunt Maggie and is destined for greater things. She and Lucas Thornton have been married for seven years and are raising Aiden who is five and three year old Charlotte. They've lived in Aunt Meredith's old home since she and Nathan built their dream home down the road from mom and mum. They are constant visitors and are still working full time at the hospital.

Twelve months ago, Zola received an offer from her godmother Cristina to go work in Zurich with her, but Zola didn't hesitate in declining when considering moving her family or leaving Seattle. Instead, Cristina visited Seattle for two months before returning to her research.

Bailey went into the family business and is an Emergency Doctor at Huntington Memorial Hospital in Pasadena. He is happily married to a Nurse by the name of Georgina and they have two children. Scarlett is six and Mack is four.

Ellis went to art school in California and has run her own profitable studio in Seattle for some years. She can best be described as bohemian and is single. She prefers her own company and doesn't appear to date. She does however have three cats and a live-in friend called Willow. Her sister Zola once told me that is code for _"I am a lesbian and don't want my mother to know"_. We both laughed at that one and mom has said she is willing to speak to Ellis on the subject at the next family gathering. Meredith is all for it and has basically given up on the idea of Ellis approaching her with the truth.

Meredith and Nathan's son Zachary is a Forensic Pathologist for the Seattle Police Department and is happy dating Valarie Blake. Yes, she is Penny Blake and Leah Murphy's daughter. Much to the surprise of everyone, that marriage has survived the test of time and both Doctors are still working.

Aunt Miranda's son Tuck Junior Jones goes by the name Will these days and he studied Engineering at Brown University then went on the gain employment with NASA. He is married to Josephine and they have two children. Amanda is ten and Kyle is eight. His sister Madison is a Medical Examiner with the LA Police Department and she is in a relationship with Paul Wilson who is a Detective Sergeant. Her dad Ben is Chief of Obstetrics and Miranda is still Chief of Surgery.

As for me, I followed in my mum's footsteps and am a First Lieutenant with the United States Army. My mom and mum weren't too thrilled when I was accepted into West Point eight years ago after obtaining nominations from the local Congressman, two Senators and the Vice President. My mum's dedication to service was a benefit to my application, but she was still in two minds in regards to being happy about me taking up the call. By the time I left for New York, both my mothers were accepting of my career choice and gave me their full support. In turn, I received excellent packages from home and was the envy of my barracks.

Four years later I graduated third in my class as a 2nd Lieutenant with a Bachelor of Science and majors in Social Science, Engineering, Humanities and Behavioural Science. It was a super awesome day to share with my family and friends and despite their initial misgivings, my two mothers were exceptionally proud of me. At twenty one my life was fairly well mapped out for me until I was introduced to an attractive Intern at Grey+Sloan while on leave. Mark takes full credit for setting me up on a blind date with Natalie Porter, but I always tell him I was taken with her beauty, her blue eyes, light blonde hair and down to earth attitude.

Our first date proved successful and outings two, three and four quickly followed before I was shipped back to Camp Justice in Kadhimiya, Iraq. Natalie and I just clicked and a steady flow of letters, telephone calls and Skype sessions ensued. We spent all my next leave together and married two years ago; three days after I was promoted to 1st Lieutenant.

I am currently stationed at Camp Victory in Baghdad and am second in command of a combat unit. The fight against terror continues, but the numbers of those willing to take up the cause has dwindled over the years and our patrols are more a peace keeping mission these days. Much to my family and wife's relief, my troop has not engaged in any battles this past year.

I'm one lucky fellow and my life rocks. I have the best parents a guy could ask for. I have a devoted wife who I am crazy about and awesome siblings. I'm due home next week for a two week break and will be catching up with everyone, particularly Natalie. The woman is my rock and safe harbour. Hopefully, our ten month old son Joel Benjamin will take his first steps and I'll be there to witness it. He has been pulling himself up into a standing position for the past two weeks and Natalie reckons he is just waiting for his daddy to be home so he can show off. I hope she is right; she usually is. My in-laws Peter and Nancy are brilliant and extremely supportive. They have become close with my parents and that pleases me.

Natalie is a Paediatric Resident now and under the watchful eye of my mom. My mum Jaimie has been the Chief of Trauma since Uncle Owen retired and she is ably assisted by Aunt April. I am proud of my parents and the work they have done and continue to do. Neither have plans to retire any time soon, but they do take extensive holidays during the year to avoid becoming overtired. Mum won a Harper Avery Award for her laser unit development two years after mom won. Their trophies take pride of place in their study along with the numerous sporting and academic awards achieved by me and my siblings.

If Natalie and I manage to stay half in love like my mothers then we will be fortunate. Their story has been an inspiration and it has nurtured my heart since the day I was old enough to understand their unique bond. In my twenty five years, I have never heard them argue or treat each other with anything other than respect, loyalty and kindness.

Growing up, our house was constantly filled with the sound of their laughter and my sisters and brothers and I spent many hours playing in the backyard or swimming in the pool when our parents had _"adult time"_ together. Arizona may be sixty five and Jaimie sixty one, but they are still like a pair of rabbits when it comes to sex. They even ensure they have at least one date night a week and mum often serenades mom afterwards. The two women are a joy to watch and I take pride in modelling myself after them. Us kids were instilled with many fine attributes thanks to our parents and we all endeavour to pass them on to our children.

I'm nearly done, but did want to mention my best buddies from my childhood. Olaf and his son Kristoff were the other members of my family and I miss them still. Olaf was by my side for ten years and Kristoff fifteen. They have lived on in spirit at the Miller-Robbins family home over the years via Olaf's great grand puppies. Two year old Rex and Samson currently take up guard duty and watch over the grandchildren when they visit. Olaf's grandson Max is the fourth member of my immediate family and Joel loves him. He protects my loved ones when I am in-country and I adore him. Lilly and Anna have his brother Steen while Jordan and Michael have his sister Elsa.

My brothers and sisters and I never wanted for anything while growing up, but we all agree, all we needed was the love that engulfed us and kept us safe. We still feel it today and are thankful for the super awesome lives we share.

Anyhoo, that is my life so far and I owe it all to my beloved parents, family and friends.

The End


End file.
